Getting It Right
by D U A L I T Y x2
Summary: Set after chapter 402. He killed Aizen but he hasn't won. They died, all of them. Now he has a chance to save them again, and this time he was going to get it right ::Multiple pairings::
1. Prologue

_**We don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.**_

**

* * *

****_Hey wnderful readers. It is Coldman9 And MrsMoshae teaming up to make Dualityx2. We will try to update every Friday, so watch out. :MM:_**

**_Also, while I enjoy reviews, please try to write more than the one-line "Oh this fic was so good." I know you think it's good, otherwise you wouldn't review, at least comment on a part you liked specifically. Please. :CM9:_**

-0-

**Prologue**

Today the sun was shining. The birds sang, the dogs kept to themselves, and traffic was light. It was spring, the time of freedom and fun; the time of love and rebirth. The glory of the weather shined through with every breeze. Over all, it was a peaceful day in Karakura Town, but a peace that had been fought for. Most were blind to the knowledge that there was a fierce battle that took place over their home; a battle that almost saw certain defeat instead of victory. Victory... Victory was not the word the participants of the Winter War would use for it. If one did, they described it as a hollow victory. Sure they had beaten Aizen, killed him, destroyed the Hogyoku; but they had lost as well. Four captains and three vice-captains lost. Leadership of the Soul Society was tough, nobody thought to take advantage of such a sad situation, it would just be too cruel to capitalize on. To fight and destroy a crippled animal would have been pathetic. It was true, that is what Soul Society was, a wounded and crippled animal.

Kurosaki Ichigo sat by the riverside, watching the cool water in the slightly warm spring air. Dragonflies had gotten an early start and were flittering about in the noontime sun. Ichigo's eyes betrayed the truth inside of him. True, he saw the dragonflies, but at the same time his eyes saw nothing. They never did anymore. They were hollow and empty. Some dubbed it a result of such a young boy seeing the horrors of true war. Somehow, though, he knew that wasn't what it was. He had fought before, battle didn't bother him. Loss did. He lost everything. Through victory, he lost it all.

His body was slowly seeping into a ridged relax, having just finished the last of his training with Shinji and Hacchi, the last of the Vizaards. Ichigo had told them of what happened in his fight with Ulquiorra, and when they compared it to what had happened with Tousen and his second release, they began training him again. However, it wasn't like before. Ichigo just couldn't see the point in putting his all into his training, without his friends he didn't see what point his power served anymore. Regardless of how he was feeling, Shinji and Hacchi managed to get him to train. It started with mastering his reiastu, then with becoming in sync with Zangetsu, and eventually he had gained control of his second form, and its power was amazing. With only a few swings of his blade he had managed to utterly destroy Urahara's underground training facility. The creation of a Cero wasn't far behind.

But the thoughts of training led him back to his friends, and the Winter War. How he had no one left to protect. He remembered the surprise at learning his father was a Shinigami, when Urahara and Yoruichi joined the fight, when Aizen fused with the Hogyoku, when he used that power to kill his father and Yoruichi, then Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Toshiro, Mayuri, Nemu, Peshe, Dondochaka, christ even Nelliel joined the fray. In the end they were all cut down.

Things got blurry after that, although he remembered seeing Gin's surprised face as he fell over dead, and then he somehow managed to severely wound Aizen. He wasn't fully human at the time; he could feel his hollow below the surface. It gave him power, fueled his anger, and reveled at the sight and smell of Aizen's reiastu rich blood pooling over his blade. At that point all who could stand and fight did, but it still wasn't enough. Aizen opened the Senkaimon to the living world to flee, cutting down the Vizaards as they stood in his way, only Shinji and Hacchi had survived the attacks. Ichigo had followed in pursuit, not hearing the cries of his allies as he flew through the gateway to kill Aizen. After all, everything had been his fault.

Even now, Ichigo still didn't understand how Yuzu and Karin could have been awake when all of Karakura was supposed to be asleep. He didn't understand why he wasn't fast enough to keep Aizen from grabbing them. Even now, he couldn't get the look of their dying faces out of his head.

They called him a hero, the man who had killed Aizen and saved the world of the living and Soul Society. Ichigo sure as hell didn't feel like a hero. A hero could have saved everyone. A hero could have kept his family from being slaughtered by a mad genius with a god complex. A hero could have done a lot of things Ichigo wasn't able to do, and here he was now, utterly dead inside. Nothing anyone said eased his guilt, nothing soothed the pain in his heart, and nothing helped. Ichigo didn't fight it. He deserved the pain and ache. Some great protector he turned out to be.

"Ichigo." Called out a familiar voice.

Ichigo opened his eyes, not having realized he had closed them and covered them with the bottoms of his palms as he grabbed and pulled his hair. The memories were painful, but he deserved that pain, he deserved so much worse for failing to protect everyone.

"Hey." The same voice was closer now, and a hand was put on Ichigo's shoulder. He looked up to see Shinji standing over him, his face expressionless.

"What do you want Shinji?" Ichigo asked, his face going to his usual scowl, but his eyes were still empty and his voice held none of its former vigor or energy.

"Urahara wants to see you." He said passively, then walked off to lead the way to the shop.

Ichigo stood and followed, not really caring what the shop owner wanted but not about to just walk off as he might have once been tempted to do.

Everyone was suffering right now. After putting everything back to how it had been and returning to the living world, he had learned that Urahara and Yoruichi had been quite an intimate pair. What was worse, she had been pregnant. Urahara hadn't only lost a lover; he'd lost a family to Aizen. Urahara hadn't seen anyone in the months since, so this was rather surprising, if Ichigo had been able to still feel surprise. He didn't really feel much of anything anymore.

Eventually they came to the small shop set in the back of some buildings. The two nodded to Ururu and Jinta as they went through the front doors, the pair sweeping out front, Jinta not goofing off for the first time Ichigo had seen. _Everyone_ was suffering.

Shinji led Ichigo back into their usual meeting room. A large round table sat in the middle of the room, but only two pillows sat on the floor for seats. Shinji and Ichigo sat as they waited for Urahara, a wait that wasn't all that long. As he walked in, Ichigo saw how the man had let himself go. His usual hat was gone, revealing his blonde shaggy hair and extremely tired eyes. His usual green jacket was gone and his clothes were dirty and disheveled, like he had been living and sleeping in them ever since. He looked at the ground as he entered, and not even his usual goofy grin would grace his face. He wasn't the only one to let his appearance slip.

Ichigo had let his hair grow out to reach the base of his neck. His bangs, which were always long, now reached his nose in some strands. Months of training and battling not only his inner hollow, but Shinji as well made Ichigo's body stronger. He had grown a few inches taller, and his posture helped give him an almost regal look. What changed the most though, were Ichigo's eyes. The eyes that were once strong and full of resolve, were no longer shining as such. They were dead and lifeless.

"Hello Kurosaki-san." He said plainly as he took a seat, "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you here."

"Sort of." Ichigo answered shortly.

"Well . . . I'm pretty sure I have some good news for you."

One of Ichigo's eyebrows rose at the sentence, "Good news?" he asked hesitantly, "You have good news?" his voice was becoming more venomous as he continued, "What the hell makes you think that any news now is _good_?" Ichigo was now glaring at the man, "There's nothing good anymore! Everyone's dead!"

"I don't need reminding, Kurosaki." Urahara said bitterly, snapping Ichigo out of his sadness induced rage.

"I . . . I'm sorry." Ichigo apologized, hanging his head in shame.

"Don't worry about it." The shop owner said, putting the outburst behind him, "I have some news for you Ichigo. However, I have a story that must come first."

Ichigo raised his head up. What was Urahara getting at now?

"I knew your father before he met Masaki-san. We were good friends, actually. So naturally I was his best man at the wedding. Then, when you were born years later, I was honored when they selected me to be your godfather." Ichigo's eyes widened at the information, "I've been making sure things have been okay for you since Isshin's death, but even so I know I've also been failing you as a godparent." Ichigo looked up and into Urahara's eyes, "You're in pain Ichigo, deep, torturing, unending pain. And it hurts me even more to see you like this." Urahara paused for effect, "So I've decided to send you somewhere better."

Ichigo had no idea what the hell Urahara was saying. Send him somewhere better, as in away? Was he sending Ichigo to another city, another country? How was that going to make things better!

"Follow me." Urahara stood up and led the pair further into the back before Ichigo could open his mouth.

Ichigo stood and followed Shinji again. It surprised Ichigo that they wound up heading down to the destroyed training grounds. But when they arrived he was even more surprised. A small area had been cleared of all the rubble Ichigo had created in his second Hollow form and in its place stood a large gate. It looked like the Senkai gate, but it was covered with all different markings and designs, even the ground around it was covered with them.

"Urahara, what is this?" Ichigo asked in awe, but with suspicion too.

"This, Kurosaki-san, is the gateway to where I'm sending you." Urahara stopped in front of the gate and looked back at Ichigo.

"And where are you sending me?" Ichigo asked, ready to make a run for the ladder back up.

"Somewhere where all your friends and family are still alive and well."

Ichigo's eyes shot completely open at the announcement. A place where all his friends were all alive and well? Where Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin were alive as well? How was that even possible? Just what was Urahara planning?

"There's more than one world, you know, Kurosaki-san." Urahara's sudden comment drew Ichigo's attention away from his thoughts, "Every choice you've ever made has led to an alternate world being created where the choice you didn't pick happened. And then there's the worlds where things are entirely different altogether. A Multiverse if you would, where each and every person you know here lives there as well. Only they could be different by way of the events that take place in their universe. Seeing you so full of pain has pushed me to look towards those other worlds, Kurosaki." Ichigo finally noticed that Hacchi and Tessai were on either side of the gate, "I've spent the last month sifting through all the worlds until I found one that I knew you'd find quite suitable."

Ichigo watched as the doors of the gate swung open, with a gust of wind and dust, revealing what seemed like a window to another place. The image switched every few seconds between his friends, his family, and him, all doing different things and at random ages and times. Ichigo could only gawk at the scene before him in wide eyed amazement. Shinji noticed and smiled. That one little ray of hope had given Ichigo's eyes a gentle splash of life. It wasn't a lot, but it was there.

"The main difference between this world and our own is that instead of you possessing immense reiastu, Inoue-san does. With that, she is the one Kuchiki-san turns into a Shinigami, instead of you." Urahara looked back at Ichigo with a grim expression, "But you know Inoue isn't made to fight. When she goes to save Kuchiki-san, she winds up getting killed herself. And what's more, a month before _you_ start high school, you're killed."

A scene in the gate shows Ichigo lying on a street, a car driving away and him dead.

"Cut down in your prime, what a shame." Shinji mumbled from the side. Ichigo gave him an angered sideways glance.

"You have a narrow window Kurosaki. You can go to that world and make that body your own, take the dead Ichigo's place, and have your life back. You can help Inoue-san when she rescues Rukia, stop their Aizen, and live the life you deserve." Urahara looked back at Ichigo with a small smile.

"Why just me?" Ichigo asked, wiping the smile from Urahara's face, "Why is it that I'm the only one to go through this gate?"

Urahara looked uncomfortable. He kept looking from Ichigo, back to the gate.

"There are rules to this Kurosaki." He said solemnly, "Only one person may leave our world and go to another."

"Why me then?" Ichigo looked at Urahara with a serious expression, "You have a chance to be with Yoruichi again, why use this on me?"

"Heh." Urahara's grin appeared again. He reached up his hand and placed it on his head like he had done so many times before. The movement looked odd without his trademark hat. "Opening the gate isn't easy Ichigo. I need Tessai and Hacchi to maintain the gate, but its power source is another matter altogether." Suddenly he raised his Zanpakuto, "I'll be using all of my power to open the gate Kurosaki, after that I won't be a Shinigami anymore. Besides, I'm an old man."

As he turned to the gate, Ichigo had an idea what Urahara was talking about. Not only was he over a century old, but had experienced far more than any person should. He was tired.

"I've lived a long time Kurosaki. But you're still young. You deserve this, so just take it." Urahara started walking toward the gate, his Zanpakuto changing into its Shikai form without him saying anything, "I'm opening the way, and it's your choice to go through or not." As he stopped in front of the gate he tossed two things over his back.

Ichigo caught the items and looked at them. He recognized his battle pass, it was familiar against his hand, but the other seemed like a bracelet with the same skull markings on it.

"The bracelet is something for you when you take to your Shinigami form. I know you won't just let Inoue-san deal with things until Kuchiki-san gets taken. While you're wearing that, if you approach her, she won't be able to recognize you, even if you're looking directly at her."

Ichigo looked down at the items for a moment, and then slapped the battle pass against his chest. He flew out of his body in his Shinigami form, still holding the bracelet. Ordinarily he'd rush to stop his falling body, but this time he wasn't returning to it, so he just let it fall. His Shinigami form was different now, instead of a giant Zangetsu on his back, during his training Ichigo had changed its form to a regular Zanpakuto that he could wear on his waist, the guard displayed a similar pattern to that of his Bankai, but each of the four points connected, and shined with the look of polished silver.

"It's been good knowing you Ichigo." Shinji smiled as the boy walked forward towards the gate. Ichigo turned briefly and gave the former captain a small smile.

"Okay then, let's begin!" Urahara yelled, and in one fluid motion he stabbed Benihime into the images floating inside the gate.

The images became disrupted and faded away, like a reflection rippling away in the waves of a pool of water. What was left was a liquid darkness. The surface began wave and ripple back and forth until it started swirling into a sideways whirlpool. Benihime had disappeared completely, and it looked like something was sucking the life out of Urahara. The symbols and designs on the gate began to glow as energy poured from Tessai and Hacchi to keep it open. Ichigo took a deep breath and started forward.

"You'd have been a great father Urahara." Ichigo said as he passed the man, before diving head first into the whirlpool.

The gateway stayed open for several minutes, hopefully giving Ichigo enough time to get across. Urahara had to be truthful, he had no idea how much time Ichigo would need to get to the other world, or if he even needed any time at all. So in the end they kept it open for as long as they could. When Tessai and Hacchi ran out of energy the symbols and designs stopped glowing and the doors to the gate slammed shut, pushing Urahara back a few feet, like a child's rag doll being tossed away.

After the doors shut, the gate started to disintegrate into sand. Bit by bit it changed, began deconstructing, and eroded away until there was nothing left but a large pile of smooth grainy sand.

Shinji walked up and grabbed Urahara, who was struggling to breathe on the floor. If Ichigo had been able to see him he would have said he really did look like an old man then, his face was incredibly strained and void of all color. The bags under his eyes had grown and nearly absorbed his pale eyes. Even through his clothes, Shinji could feel how cold Kisuke's skin had become.

"That was a dumb move Kisuke." Shinji said harshly, "Using your own reiastu to power the thing."

"I wasn't lying . . . when I said . . . it's the only thing . . . that would work." Urahara's voice strained, "I wanted him . . . to go on . . . without worries or guilt."

"Just who said you could play the noble sacrifice all of a sudden?" Shinji asked with a grin that Urahara returned.

"Do you think . . . I'll find her . . . in the next life?" Urahara asked, his breathing becoming more and more shallow.

"I don't think anything could keep you and Yoruichi apart."

Urahara grinned one last time, his breathing becoming close to nothing. As he took in one last breath, he closed his eyes.

Urahara Kisuke died with a smile.

-0-

The gateway had looked like a whirlpool, and to Ichigo it felt like a whirlpool too. He could hear voices, far and near, muffled and clear, going in and out as he ran through the confusing darkness. Lights and colors would appear in the black, getting mixed in with the rest. Some blended together, and some broke apart into two different colors. If Ichigo had to say anything he'd describe it as beautiful and creepy at the same time.

Suddenly the swirling increased and it felt like he was being shot forward. Everything blended together in his eyes, so fast and so different he couldn't comprehend much, just the feeling of leaving and being moved. Finally there was a bright flash of light and he was hurled outside, into a raining sky. Ichigo was aware that he was falling and noticed that the portal Urahara had opened had done so in the sky above Karakura Town. He stopped in the air, floating on the area's dense reishi, and looked around, he had to find his "new" body and get to it quickly.

He remembered what he had seen in the gateway before it had opened and noticed a familiar street sign. He looked around and found that he was above downtown; he cursed and flash-stepped as fast as he could over to the accident.

When he arrived it was just like he had seen in the gateway. This world's Ichigo was lying dead on the ground, and the car was driving off at a fast pace in the distance. When he landed on the ground to get a better look, Ichigo was a bit dismayed at the condition of the body. The left arm was twisted back in an awkward fashion, the right arm was broken and the bone was peeking out of the skin, blood was flowing out of the mouth and it was lying sideways on the street.

"Here I thought Kon wrecked my body. This is insane..."

Ichigo looked around for the soul, it should have been somewhere nearby, he had just died after all. But after looking and sensing around he couldn't find it. Then Urahara's words rang through his head, he'd only have a short amount of time where this new body would accept him. But as Ichigo looked down he was hesitant, it was in such a mangled and gnarly state, and could he even live in that body? There was a few seconds of hesitation before he threw caution to the wind, picked up his new body, and put himself inside it.

The first thing he felt was intense cold, he was standing in the rain and completely soaked after all. The second thing that occurred to him was an intense and blinding pain all over him. Hind sight was, the body had just been hit by a car, of course it would be in pain! But what really made him uncomfortable was the sound of cracking as he sat up, it was more than normal and he had been careful not to move anything too far out of the norm. Eventually the pain lessened and Ichigo had to look at himself. He checked the left arm and saw that it was inserting itself back into his normal position; his right arm's bone was going back into the arm and healing as well.

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked quietly as his new body finished healing itself.

He stood up carefully, not wanting anything else to go wrong and stretched; it felt just like his normal body. Then again, what had he expected, a tail? As he took a step forward he felt the battle pass and bracelet jingle together in his pocket, luckily those had made it with him.

"Guess I should go home?" Ichigo asked himself uncertainly, he had nowhere else to go and it seemed like a logical choice. So he guided himself through the streets until he came to the familiar Kurosaki Clinic, looking just like the one Ichigo had left behind.

Ichigo stepped inside and was greeted by warmth and the smell of something delicious cooking. How long had it been since he walked into his house and smelled food? He had lived for the past few months on only readymade food and microwave dinners. He carefully removed his shoes at the door and stepped inside. The teenaged Vizaard immediately spotted Karin on the couch watching TV. His father was nowhere to be seen, but undoubtedly planning something. When he looked at the kitchen Ichigo was shocked to see not only Yuzu, but another person standing there helping with the dinner. As he got closer he saw the person had her back to him, he could safely tell it was a woman, and she had long hair, roughly the same color as his.

"Oni-chan, what happened!" Yuzu shouted suddenly, drawing everyone's attention.

Ichigo's eyes widened in the most surprise he'd had yet. Yuzu's question was completely forgotten as the adult in the kitchen turned her worried, motherly eyes on him. But motherly eyes suited her; she _was_ Masaki Kurosaki after all. Ichigo could only stare at his mother, not even hearing Yuzu and Karin as they looked over his soaked, battered, and rather dirty clothes.

"Hmm, what?" he asked, shoving all the emotions that wanted to surface down and dealing with the matter at hand.

"I asked what happened." Yuzu cried out, concern showing in her young face, "You're soaked, your clothes are dirty, and it looks like something ran you over."

"This?" Ichigo looked down at himself, "I was . . . uh . . . clipped by a car. Knocked me to the ground and just drove off."

"Are you okay Ichigo?" His mother's voice sang out, practically music to his ears as Masaki quickly left the kitchen and stood in front of him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Ichigo managed to get out, not knowing how to take the concern and worry from his mother. In truth this was new to him; he had no idea how to react. He sometimes wondered if he'd turn out differently if his mother had lived, and now he was going to find out.

"!" came a loud, annoying, familiar voice.

Ichigo leaned back instinctually and his father's flying foot missed his head. Still acting on instinct he grabbed that same foot and sent his father's face into the floor. Annoyance was the first thing that shot through his head, of all the things that had to be the same why did one have to be his father?

"Wow, that was brilliant my son." Isshin said from the floor, "Have you been training while I wasn't looking?"

"Dear, leave Ichigo be for now, he was just clipped by a car and who knows how badly injured he could be." Masaki's voice called out.

"I'm fine . . . mom." Ichigo was surprised at the last word; he never thought he'd actually say that word again to his own mother.

"Car?" Isshin was suddenly on his feet and examining Ichigo closely, "What the hell are drivers thinking these days? Are you okay son?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ichigo said firmly, stepping out of the small circle his family had formed around him. He needed room so he could process it all. He took another step back and almost tripped on the puddle that had formed around his ankles. "I'm going to my room to dry off and change okay?" he didn't wait for a reply and shot up the stairs to his room.

Much to the substitute shinigami's comfort, his room was the exact same as the one he had left. Ichigo closed the door to his dark room and leaned back against the wooden barrier. He had taken Urahara up on his offer but the reality of what he had said was just now setting in. His family was really alive here. It wasn't just the family he lost to Aizen. His father, Karin, Yuzu... It was Masaki too. His mother was alive. He kept repeating the words like a mantra in his mind, waiting for it to fully sink in. Ichigo began slowly sliding to the ground until he was in a sitting position, a smile forming on his face.

He had them back, all of them. With them back he had his life back. It occurred to him, not just them but his friends too, and after he stopped Aizen he'd be on good terms with Soul Society as well. Maybe Urahara was in this world as well, and Yoruichi. The Vizzards, Don Kanoji, All of the people he shared his powers with and fought to protect... they would all be alive.

Ichigo didn't stop the tears as they came to his face. He had a new life with all his friends now, and a second chance to do things right. He brushed off the tears from his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed and hazel eyes glared across his room. He would do things right. He reached into his pocket and withdrew his combat pass. Ichigo's eyes bore into the eyes of the engraved skull. He would not fail. This time, he would get it right.

-0-

**End**


	2. 1: Death and the Princess

**_We don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does._**

**_

* * *

I hate repeating myself, but please, please, try to give more than one-line reviews. Yes, I know you all like the story, but please, at least find something specific to comment about. Please? :CM9:_**

**_ As far as all of those questions about the Shun Shun Rikka go... you all will have to wait and see. :MM:_**

-0-

**Chapter 1: Death and the Princess**

Inoue Orihime never asked for the ability to see ghosts - she was born with the gift. But then again, she couldn't go around telling anyone either. Her brother had once told her that she had a special gift, something truly unique, and that there were people who would use that gift for their own gains. And so she hid her special skill behind the ruse that she was a scatter brained, spacey, and klutzy blonde, even though she was auburn. The façade worked; the only person who knew she could see ghosts was her childhood friend Arisawa Tatsuki. This was only after she had confronted Orihime. At first she had been scared, scared of the girl with a reputation of being tougher than all the boys in her age group, but when she told Tatsuki the truth, there wasn't skepticism, repulsion, disbelief, or any of the things Orihime came to expect. There had only been an understanding, and with the extend of a hand, a friendship.

And then there were times like today, kneeling down on a street corner, when Orihime didn't care whether people knew or not. Orihime didn't care if they thought she was crazy. Right now, all that mattered was the crying young girl, who only she could see. The girl had beautiful light brown hair, done up in pigtails on either side of her head. She was wearing a cute little skirt and a striped shirt to match. Exactly, it was what she wore when she was hit by a car little under a month ago. No one knew who the little girl was; she died as a nameless child in a sea of faces. But Orihime knew. Her name was Eiko Atsuko.

"What's wrong Eiko-chan?" Orihime asked, ignoring the little boy in the yellow hat that pointed her out as talking to a small vase of flowers. "I brought you new flowers today; I thought that would make you happy... Do you not like this kind? I can find a different type if you want..."

"No, it's not that Onee-chan! I like the flowers a lot." Atsuko defended, her breath hitched and she burst into tears again, and ran into Orihime's chest for it was the only safe place she knew. "It's the sky Onee-chan! It looks weird. I'm scared."

"The sky... looks weird?" Orihime looked up at the clear sky, her face full of confusion. An occasional puff of white passed them by. Over all the sky looked like it always looked, blue and peaceful. Orihime wasn't about to contradict the crying girl. That wasn't what she needed and that wasn't the kind of person Orihime was. Orihime wanted the girl to be comfortable until she felt she could pass on. Not trusting Orihime, or feeling that if she told Orihime how she felt she would get shot down, was not going to make her passing easier. Orihime needed the girl to trust her. If she trusted her, then Orihime could protect her all that much better.

"I do believe you are right Eiko-chan, the sky does look a little weird today." The little girl in her arms looked up at Orihime with tear filled eyes. "I have an idea, why don't you come to my house! You can meet other people just like you and have a roof over your head so the sky can't scare you anymore."

"Really Onee-chan? You'd do that for me?" Atsuko wiped her teary eyes, her sobs now gone, driven away by Orihime's comforting words and embrace.

Orihime stood up, not caring about the dirt that she would normally have brushed off her floral skirt. She reached out her hand to the little girl and smiled.

"Of course."

Atsuko took her hand and smiled up at Orihime. In that second Orihime's smile left her. Her head wiped to the side and down the intersecting road. There, at the corner, she felt it. She could have sworn there was someone there, someone watching her. Watching Atsuko.

"Onee-chan?" Atsuko looked up at Orihime, her face flushed with worry.

"I guess I am just seeing things. Let's go." She added with a smile.

Seeing things... like ghosts.

-0-

Ichigo slid open his window and jumped down onto the floor beside his bed. He let out a sigh as he let his muscles relax, just because he was stronger in his Shinigami form didn't mean that he didn't get tired. Just like he had done every day since he came to this dimension Ichigo left his house under the cloak of his Shinigami form and checked up on his friends. Just seeing them, knowing they were alive and well, it kept him going back. It was the hardest to check on Ishida; sometimes he forgot that the Quincy was born spiritually aware like he was, and didn't grow into it like Chad and Inoue did. He had to watch his reiastu and make sure his paranoid friend didn't catch on to his presence and sense his reiastu. Uryu hated Shinigami, a fact he hadn't hid from Ichigo since the moment they met, and something Ichigo didn't want to confront; especially since they hadn't solved that little problem yet. He couldn't even start to think about a viable excuse to come up with.

Then there was Orihime.

Ichigo noticed right away how much more spiritually attuned she was in this universe. If her strong reiastu wasn't enough of a sign, the gaggle of pluses she had camping out at her house was proof enough. This was something that had surprised Ichigo at first. But then again, leave it to Orihime to collect pluses and take care of them in her own home. But this Inoue Orihime was strong and was slowly getting stronger. Just a few moments ago when he was watching her deal with the same plus that he once faulted for bringing out his spiritual pressure to the extent that a hollow would grow attracted to him, he had to flash step away to avoid being seen by her.

Ichigo looked down at the bracelet Urahara had given him before he dove into the portal to come here. He said it would cloak his appearance so none of his friends or family would be able to tell it was him dressed as a Shinigami wielding a Zanpakut o and cutting down hollows. Still, he was uneasy about trusting the simple devise, he had never really trusted anything that slightly crazy shopkeeper had ever given him. But then again he had tested it out once on a passing plus. Even though the spirit saw him, it didn't seem to be able to tell any distinguishing features. In the end, Ichigo decided to believe it would keep him hidden; he just couldn't risk questions he couldn't answer.

Ichigo sighed, ruffled his unruly orange locks and moved to rejoin his body. Just in time. He sat up just as his mother opened the door into his room and smiled down at him. He chanced a small smile back.

"Did you have a nice nap Ichigo?" She asked in that tone that he remembered. The one that he'd gotten used to hearing again over the past month.

"Nap?" he asked, unsure what she was talking about.

"Yes, I came in here earlier to put your laundry away and you were sound asleep, I just couldn't wake you up."

"Yeah..." Ichigo nervously sighed. "I guess I did fall asleep."

Masaki chuckled, warming Ichigo's heart. "Just like your father. He used to do that a lot when we were first going out."

'_I'm sure he did..._' Ichigo thought, remembering his father clad in Shinigami robes.

"But I think you are sleeping for different reasons." She smiled and Ichigo's face got pale. It had never occurred to him before; that his mother might have known about his father's secret life as a Shinigami.

"Ichigo, sweetie, what's wrong? Your face is pale, you aren't sick are you?"

Masaki marched across the room and held her hand to her son's forehead, just as Ichigo insisted he was fine.

"I don't believe you. Ever since you got clipped by that car you have been acting strangely. You have been frowning so much and-"

"Masaki, leave the boy alone!" Isshin shouted, kicking in Ichigo's bedroom door. "He's just growing up, becoming a man, and his hormones are on the frits! Next thing you know he'll be sneaking girls into his room and buying magazines at the nook store and-" Ichigo slammed his foot into his father's chin, cutting him off mid sentence.

"Really Honey, you should know better than to talk like that, you know how short Ichigo's temper has been lately."

"Maybe, but he's sure been putting up a better fight than usual too." Isshin grunted as he pushed himself up against Ichigo's foot.

Masaki covered her mouth as she watched the two most important men in her life go at it. When Isshin managed to get up he wound up sending Ichigo into the wall, but he quickly recovered and was on his dad again in no time. The two traded blows for a while, Isshin performing some flamboyant theatrics that left him wide open for Ichigo's punches and kicks. Eventually they came to standstill as Ichigo pulled his father into a headlock, Isshin's face going red as the pressure was applied.

"You've been getting good my son." Isshin's voice was strained, "Have you been training behind my back?"

"Like I need to train to take you down you perverted old man." Ichigo muttered, not wanting mother to hear that.

"Daddy!" Yuzu called up the stairs, "Someone just came in with a broken leg, and they need you to look at it!"

Isshin grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and somehow managed to throw Ichigo over himself and slam him into the floor, knocking the breath out of Ichigo.

"Sorry Ichigo, daddy has to go work." Isshin waved as he left the room.

As he lay in the floor grumbling, Ichigo thought about his sisters. Yuzu was the same, except the housework didn't all fall on her; she was often seen helping her mother with those things. Karin was the one he noted a difference in, her stoic expression was dropped and she was now more open with her emotions. She smiled more often around everyone, it was safe to say she was acting more like Yuzu, but she still put on a tough-girl act around most people. But the biggest difference in both was the lack of hidden sadness both had had at the death of their mother, there weren't the tears that Karin forced deep down inside her, the tears that could so easily break from Yuzu, there just weren't any tears at all.

"Ichigo dear, are you sure you're fine?" Masaki asked, her eyes filled with concern as she stood by Ichigo on her way out of his room.

"I'm fine mom."

Despite the happiness at getting his mother back Ichigo did not revert back to the mama's boy he used to be. After the initial shock of having her back wore off, they quickly fell into the rolls of a typical teenage son and mother. She was concerned and slightly doting. Ichigo was exasperated with all the concern seeing as how he was fine most of the time. But there was something he could never just brush off, the way everyone always said he acted differently since the car accident.

Ichigo didn't know how the Ichigo he replaced acted; he just assumed everything was the same in this universe, including the death of his mother. He had no doubt that if his mother had still been alive he'd have been a very different person. He was different than he had been before too, he knew he smiled more, and his scowl wasn't as intimidating as it used to be. He couldn't help it, a part of him was happy again.

Thinking back on everything though, Ichigo couldn't stop the smile that came to his face as he sat up from the floor, something that made Masaki smile as she left him to his thoughts. He walked over to his desk to start on his homework, something he knew pretty well since he'd done it before, while he waited for Yuzu and his mother's call that dinner was ready.

-0-

"And it's done!" Orihime declared proudly as she stepped away from her stove.

She looked behind her into the living room, where several ghosts were spending their time. Eiko, along with three other children were watching TV while an elderly couple sat on her couch and talked quietly to each other. When the children heard Orihime's proud call they immediately left the TV to go over to her and see what she had been cooking.

"What did you make Onee-chan?" Eiko asked as they peered over the stove to her new concoction.

"I'm glad you asked Eiko-chan." Orihime said, smiling like she usually did, "Tonight I made a little chicken curry with a wasabi and red bean paste sauce." Orihime was proudly turning to her creation so she didn't see all the children and the couple's disbelieving looks. Even ghosts couldn't understand how she could eat something like that.

"Inoue-san, thank you for putting all of us up here in your home." The elderly man said, "But are you sure we're not a bother?"

"Of course not Bunkinchi!" Orihime protested, "I'm happy you're here, you and Mitsuko both."

"What about us Onee-chan?" A young boy, younger than Eiko asked, his eyes wide with curiosity and slight hurt.

"I'm happy you're all here too." Orihime turned a smile to the group of children, "I'm happy everyone's here. I have too much room and now I'm not lonely anymore."

The children responded by grabbing Orihime in a collective hug while the elderly couple smiled at the heart warming site. Eventually they let Orihime go and she ate her concoction, not even noticing the looks everyone else was giving her. But although she hid it well, Orihime couldn't help the sense of apprehension she was feeling, like the calm before the storm. She carefully watched over the children as they watched TV, and then played whatever game they could with each other. Eiko seemed especially happy to be in from outside, smiling without a care in the world. She enjoyed the sounds as she got up to wash her dishes, losing herself in her thoughts as she dipped her hands in and out of the warm, soapy water.

When she was done with the dishes she noticed a black butterfly flying in front of her. She gently reached out a hand and allowed it to land on her finger. For some reason it just seemed to capture her attention.

"Hello Butterfly-san." She greeted it, "What are you doing here in my apartment?"

Orihime was suddenly very aware of a lack of noise. She looked back into the living room, surprised that the TV was off and still there was no noise coming from any of her guests. But when she saw what was happening she went silent as well. It looked like a black vortex had opened up on her wall, and a person was stepping through. It was a female. A short female, with short black hair, deep violet eyes, and black robes adorning her. But what set off the alarm bells in Orihime's head was the sword tied to said female's waist. As the female stepped out of the vortex she seemed to float down to the floor, landing without making a sound. All the ghosts were silently watching her as she looked around at them, an expression of slight surprise on her features.

"Wh-who are you?" Bunkinchi asked, holding his wife tighter and defensively.

In response the black robed female drew her sword and stepped towards him.

"Stop!" Orihime cried out, rushing towards the room, but the female didn't seem to notice her.

She wasn't going to make it in time, and she knew it. Orihime closed her eyes and stopped, she didn't know if ghosts bled but she had no wish to find out. Seconds passed but she didn't hear anything that sounded like metal cutting through skin, instead she heard a small metallic clunk. She opened her eyes to see the female holding the bottom of the hilt of her sword to Bunkinchi's forehead. When she removed it there was a glowing mark where it had touched, she then quickly did the same to Mitsuko.

"Don't worry, you're passing on." The female said, her voice and expression taking on a much gentler and kinder tone than before.

Before Orihime could understand what she had done, Bunkinchi and Mitsuko began to sink into what could only be described as a pool of gentle bluish light. They didn't look worried; instead they seemed happy and calm, like it was the most natural thing in the world to them. When they disappeared completely into the pool it disappeared as well.

"Wh-what did you do to them?" Orihime asked, regaining the ability to move herself and rushing forward to grab the female's arm.

"Huh?" the female turned her gaze to Orihime, with a confused gaze, "You can see me? You can touch me?"

"What did you do to Bunkinchi and Mitsuko?" Orihime asked again, trying to muster up all the intimidation she could.

"You're the one who gathered all these souls here?" the female asked, her surprise and confusion growing and showing on her face. She pulled her arm out of Orihime's grip and took a few steps back, "She gathered them all here?" she started muttering to herself, "But any normal human can't do that."

"Onee-chan." Eiko said quietly, walking over and taking Orihime's hand in her own slightly scared one.

"Don't worry Eiko-chan." Orihime said soothingly, and then turned her gaze back to the female in black robes, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The female stopped her muttering and looked at Orihime, her expression back to serious.

"It appears I'll have to explain some things to you."

-0-

Ichigo flopped himself tiredly on his bed. If anything was the same from his world, it was that dinner was as lively as ever. Between the ways his sisters tried to pry into his business and the constant sneak attacks by his father he was surprised he managed to get his fill of food, and keep it down. He had finished his homework relatively quickly and easily, which left the rest of his night free for him. He figured he would check up on his friends again in a little while, after letting himself recuperate from dinner. He had a small nagging in the back of his head though. Something was going to happen, he was sure of that; he just couldn't put his finger on what.

He opened his eyes and let them wander over his room, eventually landing on his calendar. School had started just the other day. In May in his dimension about now he would be...

"Oh crap!" he cried out, his eyes widening in realization.

-0-

"So, you're a Shinigami, whose duty it is to exterminate evil souls that eat good souls, and perform a ritual thing to pass the good souls onto the next world?" Orihime asked, her eyes wide as she looked at the Shinigami female in front of her.

"Indeed." The female replied.

Orihime was sitting across from the raven haired girl at the small table in the living room. The children had gathered on both sides, though they were gathered more towards Orihime than the Shinigami. Everyone had been captivated by the illustrations she had presented, something that put a happy and confident smirk on the Shinigami's face.

"And you passed on Bunkinchi and Mitsuko?"

"Indeed."

"And now you intend to pass on everyone else?"

"Of course."

"But we don't want to go!"

The Shinigami opened her eyes, surprised at the children's outburst. The children had all gathered around Orihime, gripping her in a tight hug.

"But you need to." The Shinigami said, "It's urgent. I've been tracking a Hollow through this area for a while now, and the fact that you gathered all these souls here is a bad thing. Their combined energy is going to draw it here eventually."

"Can't you just find it and kill it?" Eiko asked.

"I would, but something's been messing with my sense of perception. It's like there's a source causing static, I can't find it anywhere." She crossed her arms.

-0-

Ichigo couldn't swear enough for one evening. As soon as he realized what day it was he sprang from his bed, out of his body and out his window. In that order he hoped. Ichigo was in too much of a rush to think of caution. All he could think of was protecting Orihime from that same Hollow that threw his own world into chaos. It may have been so long ago to him, but he could still remember it. The way his house shook with the attack, the fear as Karin stumbled up the stairs, injured and begging him to save Yuzu. And finally, the feel as Rukia's blade impaled him, granting him all her powers and awakening his own, though he didn't know that at the time.

He shunpoed as fast as he could to Orihime's apartment and jumped onto her balcony. He looked through the window and jumped back in shock to see an old lady looking back him. She turned around, clearly not being able to see him and mused to the old man behind her about the weather. Again the air was filled with the sounds of Ichigo's curses. How could he have forgotten? He had followed her home for days, he shouldn't have forgotten. He had gone to the wrong apartment. Orihime still lived in her old apartment.

A long bellow filled the air taking him from shunpoe to a dead stop on the electric poll. It was undeniably a Hollow. _The_ Hollow. A bead of sweat fell down his clenched jaw. He had failed.

Damn it.

He was out of time.

-0-

"No!" Orihime's scream echoed through the air, deafened by the sound of the Hollow's snarl as it screamed in pain from the black haired soul reaper's blade. She held onto Atsuko, blood flowing from the little girl's shoulder. The Hollow disappeared but the air around them still stunk with the smell of blood and the sounds of Orihime's sobs.

"No, Eiko-chan."

Even as Orihime's tears fell down her face the kimono clad woman held no sympathy. She spaced her legs apart and held grip on her sword firm.

"Don't worry about her or the others. The Hollow left without eating or even permanently damaging any of their souls."

"Are...Are you sure?" The auburn haired beauty sniffled as she clutched the ghost to her body.

"I am. The Hollow is after a different soul. One with a higher concentration of reiastu."

"What do you mean?"

"I have never seen or heard of a human who can see and touch shinigamis and gather plus' to themselves..." She turned her head to face Orihime, her face as serious as it had ever been. "Or a human with such high reiastu. I can only guess that most likely its target is you."

"So you mean, that all of this is my fault? The reason all of this is happening and the reason Eiko-chan and the others got hurt, is all because of me?"

The warrior turned around, fully facing Orihime. "Wait... I didn't mean..." Before she could finish her words she was swatted away from behind by the reappearing Hollow and through against a brick wall.

"Damn it. I neglected to defend my back in front of an enemy... careless." The shinigami looked up and froze. What was that stupid girl doing?

Orihime placed Atsuko on the ground and ran up to the Hollow. Tears were still falling down her face, but she held herself with determination.

"Stop it, just stop! If it's my soul you want then take it! Don't hurt anyone else. This is just between you and me."

-0-

Above the chaos Ichigo gasped. Orihime didn't talk like that. In a way she reminded him of himself all those months ago standing defiantly in front that same hollow. When the initial feeling of shock grew thin his worry and protective nature burst through. Why was she being so stupid? She was going to get herself killed. Ichigo grabbed his sword and was ready to jump down and end it all in one blow, but a strong hand handed on his shoulder.

"Let's let it play out shall we? I think we both know how this is gonna end."

Ichigo turned to the voice, the owner of the hand. His eyes grew with his shock.

"It's you."

-0-

The hollow snarled and lunged forward ready to kill and devour Orihime's strong and delectable soul. It's teeth met only resistance and the honey sweet taste of Shinigami. Orihime's teary eyes grew wide just as the shinigami's clamped shut in pain. She had dived in and protected her from that attack. When the Hollow was rushing her, she was frozen; she would have been dead for sure if it wasn't for the petite kimono clad girl.

The shinigami pushed herself free from the hollow who cried to the sky in pain and despair over his broken mask and teeth, the shinigami having stabbed through his mask to get it to release her. His teeth, he needed those teeth to eat souls. Who did she think she was destroying his beautiful teeth? The pain! The pain made her fall to her knees. Her blood and the blood of the hollow nearly rose in the damp spring air. Without the strength to catch herself she fell over, laying flat on her stomach on the bloody asphalt.

"Shinigami-san."

"You idiot. I already told you that you were no match for that thing. Or did you really believe that it would all be better after it ate your soul."

"I'm so sorry, I just-"

"Don't worry about it. Or that's what I'd like to say, but unfortunately I can't fight the hollow any more. All we can do now is wait until we become its food." She rolled on to her back and pushed herself up against a light pole.

She could see the defeat in her gray eyes. She knew what it was like to look around and see someone suffer and know it was your fault. She too, could have done something different. She could have saved _her_ that night.

"Do you want to live? To save those souls?"

"More than anything. If there's a way I can help tell me. I can't just sit here being useless."

The Shinigami weakly smiled and held up her bloodied sword.

"There is a way. It's the only way. You must become a shinigami. You must take my Zanpakut o and drive it straight into the center of your being. And I will give you some of my powers. You will only have these powers temporarily but it should be enough to save everyone." She adjusted herself and glared at Orihime. "There is a chance that this won't work. If it doesn't, you will die. But as I see it, if we don't try we're all dead anyway."

Orihime gulped and looked around her, it was chaos; all of it. The hole in the side of her apartment, the scattered rubble. The children spread about. All of them unconscious. The worst was Eiko, her shoulder was still covered in blood, and it may have been her own imagination but Orihime could swear she heard the young girl whimpering.

"We don't have anytime for you to think abo-"

"I'll do it. Give me the sword, Shinigami-san." Orihime said, determined. Her eyes were finally dried. Her delicate hands held the blade loosely.

"My name isn't Shinigami. It is Kuchiki, Kuchiki Rukia."

Orihime weakly smiled in reply to Rukia's.

"My name is Inoue Orihime. It is very nice to meet you Kuchiki-san."

A roar ripped through the air as cold steel sliced through Orihime's heart. A burst of energy followed pushing dirty dust and the sent of blood through the air. As the smoke cleared Rukia gasped. She looked down at herself, practically a simple plus. Instead of giving Orihime half of her powers, Orihime absorbed it all. What kind of human was she?

Orihime was clad in black, Shinigami robes, standing defiantly before the Hollow. The sword she now had was drawn and held to her side, a simple katana but Rukia could make out the designs on the guard, it was rectangular in shape and had two lightning bolts going in opposite directions on each of the long sides, and at the end of the hilt was a small piece of blue cloth, tied into a hole at the end.

Orihime jumped through the air, her hair flying like she had wings behind her. She brought her sword down on the hollow's boney mask, splitting the demon in two. She landed behind it, and chanced only a single glance back.

"You can't hurt anyone anymore." She gently smiled, before the earth bellow her rose and her world faded to black.

-0-

Ichigo stared at the scene below, an unconscious Orihime, an injured Rukia, and several children's souls lying about. Minus the children, Ichigo wondered if this was how it was after he took Rukia's powers. And then his mind snapped back to the present and he grabbed the hand that was still on his shoulder, pushing back the urge to twist it and snap it. He turned and gave his best glare to Urahara. The man that had interrupted him as he was about to protect his friend.

"What the hell was that!" Ichigo practically yelled

"Well, that appeared to be Kuchiki-san giving Inoue-san her powers, and Inoue-san seemed to absorb them all instead of the portion Kuchiki-san intended for her to have." Urahara replied, waving his fan in front of his mouth.

"That's not what I meant." Ichigo's voice lowered but it took on a threatening quality, and his grip on Urahara's wrist tightened, "Why did you stop me?"

"You know everything that's going to happen." Urahara snapped his fan closed, and his face turned serious, "That alone changes the direction this dimension is going to take, you're very presence here changes a whole lot of things. But this is the starting point of many things, I'm afraid I couldn't let you interfere."

Ichigo dropped Urahara's wrist and stared at the man. As much as Ichigo hated to admit it, he was right, he usually was.

Shortly after discovering about his role in this new dimension Ichigo went out to find Urahara. Ichigo didn't really know why he did, but the man had never let him down before, had always helped him when he needed it. And in truth, Ichigo knew that if he didn't have someone who knew about him and his situation, he would have eventually gone crazy from bottling it up. Upon arriving at the Urahara Shoten, Ichigo slammed his battle pass to his chest and told the shopkeeper everything. Urahara had taken a day to absorb the information but then gave Ichigo his usual idiotic smile and comments. And if anyone could put the knowledge Ichigo had to good use, it was undoubtedly Urahara.

"So . . . she's really going to be a Shinigami now?" Ichigo asked, his gaze turning apologetic and down to Orihime as Rukia crawled over to the girl.

"Yes, but try and look at this from a positive point of view." Urahara opened his fan again and smiled.

Ichigo's only response was a grunt. His eyes didn't leave Orihime and Rukia. Ichigo desperatly wanted to jump down and tell the girls everything, but he did not know who they would react. In truth, Ichigo knew that it would be a reaction of hate. He had done something bad, and in his moment of weakness after the loss of his friends and family he hadn't even thought about it.

"Relax Kurosaki-san." Urahara put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder again, "She'll be fine, you'll be watching over her from here on out. I just know it." Urahara's hand was removed and he stepped forward, "Now if you don't mind, I have to go play my part."

"You're going to put the Hogyoku in Rukia, aren't you?" Ichigo asked.

"No." the answer was short and simple, "It'd be rather pointless now. With you knowing what's about to happen, we'll just have to find another way to get Aizen to expose himself for the traitor he is."

And with that, Urahara jumped down to offer Rukia the gigai she'd be using for the next two months.

-0-

**End**


	3. 2: O'Brother, Here You Are

_**I don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.**_

* * *

-0-

**Chapter 2: Oh Brother, Here You Are: Pt. 1**

_Running._

_At first that was all she could comprehend; she was running._

_The longer she ran the more she felt, the more she saw, the more she heard. There was something heavy on her back, something that was pushing her forward and making it hard to keep her balance, but she was determined to. It was raining and she was soaking wet and cold, but something was dripping down on her right shoulder, making's way down her arm and front, and it was warm. The streets were all a stark gray, they matched the sky overhead. She was running towards something, something important. Suddenly she was stopped in front of a small building, but larger than the others. Her eyes looked up for a brief moment, landing on a sign._

'_Kurosaki Clinic'_

"_Help!" she cried out, taking a hand that had been holding up the weight on her back and banging on the door, "Somebody help!"_

"_What's the emergency?" a gruff voice asked, the door opened to reveal a man, much taller than her, with short black hair and a beard. He laid eyes on her and they widened considerably, "Masaki!" he called out, turning around so his voice reverberated through the house._

"_What is it dear?" a sweet voice asked, walking to the front. Once the woman's eyes landed on the sight she gasped and covered her mouth._

"_See to the girl." The man said, reaching over to take the thing she was carrying._

_The woman nodded, rushing forward as the weight was removed from her back. It was a man, a man in a blue suite. Blood stained much of the suite; a piece of metal could be seen piercing the cloth. He groaned as he was moved, but it was for the better. She didn't know what was happening, but he needed to be taken care of, quickly._

"_Come with me dear." The woman, Masaki, said gently, pulling her along the hallways of the house as the man she had been carrying was taken somewhere else._

_She didn't really understand much of what had happened, but she found herself cleaned up and in dry clothes. Masaki had washed away everything she could and found her a pair of nice clothes to put on while she waited. But that hadn't been all, Masaki also stayed with her, her gentleness made her calm._

"_What's your name?" Masaki asked suddenly._

"_I-Inoue Orihime." She answered; she felt something on her cheeks. She was crying?_

"_Orihime." Masaki repeated, "That's such a beautiful name, it suites you so well."_

"_Th-thank you." Orihime replied, and gradually she looked up at Masaki's face._

_The woman offered her a smile, a gentle and caring smile. It made Orihime warm inside, it told her everything was going to be alright. Orihime couldn't stop the small smile that came to her own face as she looked at the older woman._

_But that smile had been a lie._

-0-

"Sora."

Orihime gradually opened her eyes; she could feel tears following gravity's pull and flowing towards her pillow. The teary eyed teen brought her legs closer into her form from where she had them comfortably stretched out on the bed. Tiny hands reached for her sheets to wipe away any spare tears.

Wait, sheets? Bed? She didn't have a bed.

Orihime sat up suddenly, her head getting dizzy from the sudden blood rush. Gray eyes widened, taking in the foreign room around her. It was rather dark but the morning sunlight filtering through the slightly opened curtains illuminated the space with gentle light. Boxes were stacked up everywhere, crowding the rather small room. As far as Orihime could see there wasn't much, just the room she was in with the bed and boxes then a doorway leading to a bathroom. It was rather simple really, so simple it could only be a hotel room.

Then, the events of the night before fast forwarded through Orihime's mind.

She leaned forward, wondering just what had happened, the last thing she remembered was killing the Hollow that had attacked everyone, and then she felt so tired. Someone must have been nice enough to put her in a hotel, with what she could only assume was all her stuff packed in boxes. Orihime would need a new apartment; after all, the Hollow had put a rather large hole in the side of her home. That could wait; Orihime was far more concerned about Eiko and all the other children that had been attacked. Despite wanting to just stay in bed, Orihime turned over and swung her legs off the bed. When she raised her head, she was greeted to a note taped to the side of a stack of boxes. There was a bunny head with a smile drawn on the front with the words 'Read me' written on it. Orihime took the note and couldn't help but think how cute the bunny was.

'_Inoue,_

_Don't worry about the children; after you fell unconscious I passed them on to the next life. I thought it would be irresponsible of me to put you back in your home when it had a large hole in the side of it, so I put you in a hotel; it's been paid for the week so don't worry about that either. As you've probably already guessed your belongings are in the boxes around you, everything is there. Proceed with your day like always; I'll be seeing you soon._

_Kuchiki Rukia._

_P.S. Don't tell anyone about last night.'_

Orihime read the note through a second time as she let the information sink in. Eiko and the others had been passed on, her apartment was ruined and now she was left alone in a strange hotel room for the week. Rukia had told her to go on with her day like always, and that she'd be seeing Orihime later. Orihime thought about it for a second and found that going about her day like always was probably the best option at the moment.

"Like always." Orihime mused to herself before she had a slight panic attack, "School!" she cried out and started searching for a clock.

She sighed in relief, good, she wasn't late. She had enough time to prepare herself. Rukia had done a good job organizing all of her boxes; it was very easy for Orihime to find her toiletries and uniform. It took her a few minutes to find her bearings outside the hotel. The building was in the opposite direction of the school from her apartment. Orihime found a silver lining in the form of a bakery, and picked up a loaf of bread for breakfast, accompanied by a bit of red bean paste she picked up at a neighboring store.

She arrived at a school close to her usual time, just finishing up her breakfast.

"Orihime!"

Orihime was taken by surprise when Tatsuki appeared in front of her the second she stepped into her classroom, her face and demeanor one of worry and fright. Orihime's childhood friend grabbed the auburn haired girl by the shoulders and looked her over carefully.

"Tatsuki, what's wrong?" Orihime asked innocently.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!" Tatsuki just stared at the girl, "There's a giant hole in the side of your apartment and you're asking me what's wrong? I was worried sick about you, why didn't you call me when it happened! What happened? Are you hurt!"

"I'm fine Tatsuki." Orihime said comfortingly, trying to sooth her friend, "I wasn't even in my apartment when it happened." She paused trying to quickly come up with a story, "I . . . found a new apartment that was more to my liking, so I've been trying to move in there. But everyone told me what happened." Tatsuki leaned back to hear what Orihime said, "There was this giant wrecking ball machine that got high jacked by a sumo wrestler. He was driving it through the streets, trying to avoid the police and then it slammed into the side of my apartment."

Silence filled the classroom as everyone overheard the conversation. Orihime laughed it off as she usually did. In turn the class shrugged off her comments. Orihime was being Orihime.

"Uh, are you sure _your head_ didn't get hit in the process?" Tatsuki asked, not quite believing the story.

"I'm fine Tatsuki." Orihime smiled at her friend, "I got a hotel room for the week, and all my stuff is in my room."

The time proceeded close to usual after that. The girls hung out with the girls and guys grouped with the guys, Chizuru attempted to get Orihime to stay with her, and Tatsuki beat her senseless. All the while there was a single set of eyes watching Orihime.

-0-

Ichigo yawned. The orange haired Vizaard was still a little tired from the night before. Ichigo volunteered his services and performed Konso for Orihime's little plus friends. The poor little kids were shook up, and begged Ichigo's hazy form to take care of Orihime. He didn't hesitate a second before promising and passing the children on with a tap on the forehead with Zangetsu. Before Urahara could protest Ichigo went to work helping with Orihime's move. Ichigo made sure to stay out of Rukia's sights as he helped Tessai pack up Orihime's things, thankfully Ururu had stopped by to take care of Inoue's clothes. Ichigo was visibly blushing with the possibility of having to pack Inoue's underwear drawer, and the thought of it being Tessai made him oddly uneasy. Moving it all had been fairly easy since Tessai knew a teleportation kido, and everything was in Orihime's hotel room in no time. Ichigo quietly slipped into the shadows before Rukia appeared to put Orihime in her bed. By the time Ichigo found himself following suite, his father jumped into his room for yet another classic wake up call.

Caramel eyes studied the newly appointed shinigami substitute with a look of forced boredom and disinterest. In reality, Ichigo was surprised at how easily Orihime was playing off the attack from last night. He thought about how his experience had been easier. Everyone had been concerned but they didn't worry as much, he had family to make sure he had been okay. Inoue was all alone, even more so now that her makeshift family of plus' were gone to Soul Society. The orange haired teen knew he'd have to keep a good eye on her. Suddenly he was aware of a familiar presence just outside the room. Ichigo stiffened as Rukia opened the door, an air of purpose around her, she looked around, and walked over to Orihime as she spotted the girl.

-0-

"Hey, I heard we're getting a new student in today." Mahana said as Chizuru struggled against the hold Tatsuki had her in.

"A guy or a girl?" Tatsuki asked.

"A girl."

"Is she cute?" Chizuru asked, her face lit up with excitement.

"Don't know, I haven't seen her yet."

"Good morning to you all."

The girls all turned around as they heard a rather cheerful and happy voice. They were greeted by the site of a girl shorter than them, with raven black hair and violet eyes wearing their school uniform, and smiling at them. She had her head tilted to the side as she greeted them.

"Good morning." Tatsuki greeted, not knowing how to take the girl's happy demeanor, "Who are you?"

"I'm the new student." She greeted, holding out her hand, "Kuch-"

"Rukia!"

The girls turned to look at Orihime, a shocked expression on her face as she watched the new student.

"You two know each other?" Mahana asked, looking from one to the other.

"Yeah," Orihime nodded, still staring at Rukia, "last night she-"

"I introduced myself." Rukia stepped forward and stood by Orihime, "Remember what I told you in the letter." She whispered at Orihime, "I'm Kuchiki Rukia, Orihime's cousin."

-0-

Ichigo couldn't stop himself as he grimaced at Rukia's façade. He couldn't understand how _anyone_ could buy that act, it was so fake. Then again, Yuzu had bought that act, but she was overly sentimental. He lazily listened in on the excuse she and Orihime were piecing together for the girls. Appearently she was a distant cousin of Orihime's. She'd found out through a family member and decided to visit, then learned about Orihime's situation. With that she decided to move in with her. Ichigo had to stop himself from slapping his forehead, especially when everybody seemed to buy it.

"Iiichiiigoo."

Ichigo instinctively raised his fist, and felt a face collide with it.

"Ow, what was that for? I was just saying 'Hi'." Keigo whined as he held his nose and rolled on the ground.

"Uh, sorry Keigo." Ichigo apologized.

"Whatever." He said, and stood up. He looked in the direction Ichigo was looking and a wide smirk spread on his face, "Oooh, checking out the new girl are we Ichigo? Or is it Orihime who's got your attention right now?"

"I'm not checking them out." Ichigo growled, glaring at the still smirking Keigo.

"Oh c'mon, there's no shame in admitting it." Keigo tempted fate my patting Ichigo's shoulder, "Every guy in a mile radius would check out Orihime, and the new girl's pretty cute too."

'_Note to self._' Ichigo thought as Keigo started listing off their 'good qualities', '_When Renji comes, get Keigo to talk about Rukia around him. He'll do the killing for me._'

"It's actually good to see you taking notice of some of the girls Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at the desk in front of his to see Mizuiro fiddling on his phone, just like usual, "I have to say, I was starting to get a little worried for a while there, you didn't seem to notice any girls at all."

Ichigo could only stare wide-eyed and open mouthed at his friend, who only smiled as he continued to play with his phone.

-0-

"Ah, Rukia, what are we doing out here?" Orihime asked.

It was the beginning of their lunch break, and Rukia had quickly led Orihime away from the group of girls she usually ate lunch with. It was minute before they arrived at the back of the school, the area where all the sheds holding the P.E. equipment were. Rukia's demeanor changed again, she had her arms crossed over her chest as she silently led the auburn haired girl. Orihime had a million questions she wanted to ask, mostly about why Rukia was still there, but she figured whatever Rukia was doing was important so she kept quiet.

"Inoue." Rukia said, suddenly stopping.

"Eh, what is it Rukia?" Orihime asked.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm still here." Rukia turned to face the girl, receiving a short nod in response, "Well that's a simple matter really. I no longer have my Shinigami powers."

"What!" Orihime was surprised, "But what are you going to do now! How are you going to protect all those souls and send them on! What happened!"

"Inoue, calm down." Rukia stated in an even voice, "I no longer have my Shinigami powers because you have them now."

Orihime stopped her worrying and started looking down at herself with a curious expression. Rukia watched in surprise as the girl twisted around to try and look at her back, making her dizzy.

"You're not going to see anything Inoue." Rukia said as Orihime returned to her senses, "You're in your physical body, Shinigami powers are spiritual."

"So how do I use them then?"

"Like this." It was then that Orihime noticed Rukia was tightening a red glove on her right hand.

Before Orihime could react, Rukia shot forward at her. She felt a pressure as Rukia grabbed her forehead and pushed back. It was a strange sensation, like she was getting a bucket of cool water poured on her. Her vision was directed up at the sky for a second before it came back down, and her feet touched the ground again. The first thing she noticed was a grinning Rukia standing a few feet in front of her, her arms crossed as she watched Orihime. The next thing she noticed was that she was lying face down on the ground at Rukia's feet.

"KYAAA!"

That wasn't the reaction Rukia was expecting.

"Rukia! You killed me!" Orihime was looking around with a panicked expression; she ran up and started shaking her body.

"Relax, I didn't kill you. I simply separated your soul from your body."

"That's the same thing!"

"No it's not; your body is perfectly fine." Rukia pulled Orihime away from her body, "Don't worry, because of your Shinigami powers you can re-enter your body whenever you leave it. It'll be perfectly fine."

"Okay." Orihime cautiously stepped back from her body, "But Rukia, why did you pull me out of my body?"

"Because Inoue, without my Shinigami powers I am no longer able to perform my duties. All my powers now lie within you." Rukia seemed to take on a peculiar aura as she looked at Orihime and extended her hand, "All my duties now fall you to you. Congratulations, you've been chosen to perform the honorable task of protecting and sending on souls."

"M-me?" Orihime asked, pointing at herself in disbelief.

"Yes you. But you also don't have the right to refuse."

"I don't?"

"Of course not, without a Shinigami any plus in the area will be easy meals for wandering Hollows. Don't tell me you can honestly stand by and do nothing for them when you have the power to help them." Rukia's aura changed to one of disapproval and her eyes narrowed at Orihime.

"No, of course not." Orihime was quick to reply, "It's just . . . It seems like a really big job for just me."

"Don't worry about that, I'll be dong everything I can to help you with your new duties." Rukia smiled at the girl.

Just then there was a loud beeping sound. Rukia pulled a small, white phone out of her pocket and looked it over.

"Perfect." She said, then flipped the phone shut, "A Hollow's about to appear to attack a plus, you'll get the chance to learn what you have to do."

Before Orihime could say anything Rukia grabbed her wrist and started pulling her away from the school, telling Orihime not to worry about her body.

-0-

_There were many ways to describe the Menos Forest. The forest that lay beneath the sands of Hueco Mundo, the place where all lowly Hollows and Gillians resided. A small group of Adjuchas kept the Gillians under control, directing them as wanted. Occasionally an Adjuchas would become powerful enough to rise above the forest and roam the desert above, seeking out other Adjuchas to consume and eventually reach the power of a Vasto Lorde. Occasionally an Adjuchas that went to the desert would return, and this was one of those times._

_None of the Hollows dared to look at the figure that made its way through them, one of the strongest Adjuchas to date. Its mask looked slightly human in appearance, but more like someone's face had melted, the cheeks had sunk down, and a good amount had fallen over the nose, and then it had been cooled. And its appearance was close to human as well, with muscular arms and legs and a crop of flat, dark brown hair on its head. Though despite its arms and legs, it still seemed to slither with it's mostly serpentine body, plates seemingly made of bone or some other material covering it in places with flat, sharp spikes running down its spine._

"Didn't think you'd return_." One of the few Adjuchas said to the returning one._

"I have no choice, I'm barely getting any power from the ones I consume up top, I'm too strong now_." It replied, stopping to look out at the forest._

"So you'll be turning back into a Gillian soon_." It was a statement more than a question._

"No!_" the serpentine Hollow turned to face its companion with a snarl, "_I just need to expand my menu, I think it's time I added Shinigami to the list._"_

_The companion laughed loudly at that. It wasn't a malicious laughter, it was one of agreement, it had consumed several Shinigami itself, and they were an overconfident bunch. The ones it had consumed had been relatively strong, and so very delicious. The taste of a Shinigami was unlike that of a plus, it was sweeter._

"I've been hearing that a new Shinigami appeared in the living world, at a place called Karakura Town_." The companion didn't notice the serpentine Hollow's eyes narrowing, "_They say this one's even stronger than the one before it. I was planning to go pay them a visit, I do so love the women_." The companion turned to face the serpentine Hollow, "_But if you want, I'll let you have first crack at her_."_

_There was no response as the serpentine Hollow disappeared, heading to the world of living for its new meal. It had memories of that place, Karakura Town, and he had memories of a certain girl there, a girl that had been able to see spirits as a small child. No doubt, that was because she had immense reitsu._

_The companion was left to stare over the forest by itself again. It was still for a few moments before it reached out a claw and grabbed one of the lesser Hollows from a group. Without waiting it opened it's overly large mouth and dropped the lesser Hollow in. The group dispersed and ran away, fearing they'd be next if they stuck around._

-0-

The sky was calm with only a few white fluffy blemishes against the calm blue sky, and the light breeze was just what the doctor ordered to take the punch out of the heat of the day. For such a perfect day Orihime couldn't help but wonder why so few people had journeyed into the park. Perhaps it was because of the overwhelming scent of pepper that filled the air around the small grassy nook. Absent mindedly the long haired Substitute Shinigami again let her mind wonder to the question of how many times she would have to wash her Zombies baseball uniform before the spicy sent went away. Orihime replaces her baseball cap. Her brow now dried on her sleeve; auburn bangs peeking out from the backwards placed hat.

She readied herself for the next ball to fly her way and silently prayed for a head. Rukia had told Inoue before she started training that she had to hit 100 balls with heads drawn on them, but not the hands. With her tiny mentors cute but sometimes illegible drawing skills it was hard to distinguish. With the balls flying at her face at about 90 miles an hour, it was impossible. Orihime's hands clutched up on the leather grip of her bat and her elegant figure took a strong and defiant batters stance. Rukia's primitive pitching machine clicked then rocked backwards with the force it created to launch Orihime's next victim.

Her brows furrowed in concentration and anticipation. The tip of her tongue snaked out of her mouth and liked her dry lips. Orihime's muscled tensed, and with all her might she swung the heavy bat forward. The ball landed smack dab in the middle and burst into a giant cloud of pepper dust. The auburn haired girl filled the air with another upset wail as the spicy air traveled into her sinuses and her throat, burning everywhere it went. She dropped her bat and flailed her arms around trying to disperse the evil cloud that surrounded her.

"Kuc- Rukia!" Orihime cried trying to get her mentor, who demanded be called Rukia, to pay attention to her students training, rather than the horror manga she had Orihime buy for her.

"You need to concentrate, Orihime." Rukia growled slamming her book down. "You need to only hit the heads. The only way to kill a hollow is to slice its' mask open with your Zanpakut o. If you keep aimlessly swinging around you are going to get yourself killed."

"I know, I really do." Orihime whined, "But it's hard!"

"Nobody said being a Shinigami was easy Orihime."

"No I meant it's hard to-." The undeniable click of the pitch machine cut Orihime off. She whipped around just in time to see the ball shoot out and straight at her. Her gray eyes went wide and she heard Rukia shout for her to move out of its path. She stood frozen though, just staring at the ball rushing at her. Her body tensed, nervous for the feeling of the fast ball, and trying to lessen the blow somehow. The ball was inches away from her face when it stopped in its path, suspended in the air by a large and callused hand.

Wide ash colored eyes followed the hand down its wrist, up the bodies arm, covered in the elbow length sleeves of a baseball T, and right into the scowling lips and furrowed brow of her savior. Ichigo's caramel colored eyes stared at her from behind his bright orange bangs. His eyebrows twitched a little before he dropped the ball and rubbed his palm on the leg of his old worn jeans. The pain from the impact was nothing like getting his chest ripped open from a cero or even having those damned rocket things blasted into his back, but it stung. He looked away from Orihime, trying to hold on to a sliver of his tough guy entrance. Why didn't he just pick up her damned bat?

It was yet another twist of fate that brought Ichigo to remember Rukia's pepper ball training had been today. He was sitting at his desk, trying to make a schedule of places he needed to be and when, to make Orihime's time as a Shinigami substitute easier than his had been. His mother had knocked on his door and placed some folded laundry on his bed. He thanked her and got up from his work to put the laundry away. That's when Ichigo found his baseball tee. Masaki said she found it behind the dryer, and had no clue how it got there. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the sight of one of his favorite t-shirts. He stopped wearing it after his training with Rukia; he couldn't get the pepper stink out of...

"Oh yeah..." He said in a breath. Ichigo got dressed and decided to take a trip to the park. From the times he saw Rukia at school and occasionally as he watched them get rid of the weak hollows around town, he would say that Rukia hadn't changed at all from the one he had lost. The orange haired Vizard showed up to see Orihime swinging away at pepper balls while Rukia had her nose embedded into some stupid book. Luckily, he was fast enough to catch the other ball before Orihime could have gotten hit.

_Remember Ichigo, play it off like you don't know a thing._ He nagged himself before allowing his frowned lips to move and shape words.

"You okay Inoue?" He stuffed his sore hand into his pocket, trying to hide it from her view since she felt she needed to stand there wide eyed staring at it.

"I am fine, Kurosaki-kun, but are you? That really had to hurt..."

"I've been hurt worse."

"OH!" Orihime clapped her hands together, her mouth taking the shape of an O. "I almost forgot, I heard you got hit by that car. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I heal pretty fast too..." Ichigo trailed off trying to get the conversation off of his injuries. He looked down at the pitching machine. A small smile graced his hard face as he picked up a head ball and a hand ball. "So you are hitting these?"

"You have to hit the heads."

"You can tell the difference with these stupid drawings?"

Rukia shot up growling low in her throat as she glared up at Ichigo, missing the mischievous sparkle in his caramel eyes. Her small fist shot up and connected to his chin. Ichigo's head flew back and he grabbed his chin.

"Why you..." Ichigo glared down at her.

"My drawings and what we are doing is none of your business."

"Kurosaki-kun, Rukia, please no fighting!" Orihime moved between the two fighting teens giving them both worried looks. "Let's all just play nice okay?"

"And what exactly are you playing?" Ichigo asked lifting up the two orbs one filled with pepper. Orihime blinked, her expression completely blank. Just what where they doing? Orihime hadn't understood the entire meaning of the exercise except hit the heads only.

"I'm training." The red head smiled and ruffled the hair at the back of her neck. Ichigo's shocked expression didn't faze her. Most everyone in Karakura knew about her wild imagination. Unbeknownst to Orihime, It wasn't her supposed wild imagination that made Ichigo look at her with a startled glance, it was her truthfulness. She barely even paused before answering him openly. When she had asked him all of those months ago he was quick to change the subject. Did she trust him already so much? Or was she hoping that again someone thought she was dense enough to be making the whole thing up? Either way he didn't really know how to react.

"Training?"

"I'm training so that I can cut down giant evil demons that roam around Karakura and so I can help bring dying souls to peace."

Ichigo couldn't help notice that Rukia's muscles were just as tense as his were. The short Shinigami was clearly uncomfortable with Orihime spouting off the truth like it was nothing of importance. A truth that had made a Rukia a criminal in Soul Society. Remembering his earlier warning to himself to play this all off like a moron Ichigo forced his body to relax.

"Wow, Inoue, you really do have a strange imagination." Both the girls around him seemed to visibly relax at his cluelessness. "So you're gonna kill these demons with a baseball bat? That's pretty gutsy."

Orihime shook her head, her cap stopping her silky hair from flowing along with the motion. "I'm going to be using a zan-"

"Sword!" Rukia cut Orihime off with a shout. She quickly turned to Ichigo fitting herself with her creepy goody-girl facade. "She wants to use a sword. I told her it was a bad idea, but she didn't listen so I thought if I had her do this she would tire of the idea."

How like Rukia to put everyone else under the bus. Ichigo mentally groaned and looked back at Orihime. The rookie Shinigami was staring at Rukia with red puffed up cheeks. She was clearly trying to contain her frustration at the little raven haired nuisance.

"So, you're . . . practicing how to use a sword?" Ichigo asked, staring at Orihime

"Yup." Orihime started nodding enthusiastically.

Ichigo spared a glance over at Rukia, the short Shinigami had her arms crossed and was studying Ichigo; almost like she was waiting for him to slip up. Or maybe she was trying to feel his reiastu, even though he was suppressing it and she could barely feel in that Gigai Urahara had her in. He scratched the back of his head, managing to not let out a groan. Was that what she had been doing all that time ago, trying to teach him how to use his Zanpakutou? If she had she had failed miserably. He looked at the short girl once more, eyebrows furrowed in exasperation. Kuchiki Rukia was a horrible teacher; the only question was which was worse her art or her training techniques. Ichigo picked up the abandoned bat from the ground and let it rest against his shoulder as if it were Zangetsu. If Rukia was gonna be a half-assed teacher, Ichigo might as well step in and teach Orihime correctly.

"You're doing it all wrong though." Ichigo said, determined to help Orihime get it right, "Swinging a bat isn't anything like swinging a sword."

"Eh, how do you know how to use a sword Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked, looking at Ichigo in awe.

"W-well-" Ichigo scratched at his cheek and looked away, thinking up an excuse, "M-my uncle's into that sorta thing." he was lying through his teeth, but she seemed to buy it, "I stayed with him one summer and he decided to teach me."

"Oh wow, so can you teach me Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime's expression taking on the appearance of a child begging her parents to let her do something.

"Uh, sure. We'll start with the basics."

After an hour going over basic stances, all of which Orihime picked up quickly, Ichigo moved on to teaching her how to swing the sword, or bat in this case. Each move had to be quick and flow into each other easily. Orihime was actually pretty good when it came to swinging the thing, but that was when she was active and attacking. The difficulty came when teaching her the stance to best defend from an enemy to attack.

"No no, Inoue. You've got it wrong again."

"I'm sorry." Orihime apologized, dropping the stance and turning to Ichigo with an apologetic look, which instantly made him feel horrible for raising his voice at the sweet girl. She really wasn't cut out for fighting, but maybe she could just give one of her enemies that look. They'll just give up and apologies just to make her stop.

"It's fine Inoue." he muttered, looking guiltily off to the side, "You're pretty good when it comes to attacking, but you can't always attack. Sometimes you've got to wait for your enemy to make the first move and get them while they're open."

"I know, it's just that the stance is a little hard to get down." Orihime gave him one last apologetic look before she took up the stance again.

It started out like the basic kenjutsu stance, but she moved her left foot back and used it to brace herself. She held her bat out, but it was at a lower angle now and tilted to the side. The first thing Ichigo noticed was that she was too rigid; he had gone over the fact that she needed to be loose to move quickly. And then her grip on the bat was loose, it had to be tight. Her feet weren't quite where the needed to be, but she was getting closer. Without realizing Ichigo let out a disappointed sigh. When he realized what he had done he saw Orihime's head droop down a bit.

"Stop." he said when she started to get back to normal. "Go back."

Orihime did as he asked and assumed the position once again. There she stayed frozen in the stance; her only movement was to watch Ichigo walk behind her. She relaxed and tried to move to look him in the eye. She started to ask him what he was doing, when he cut her off and grabbed her shoulders, once again telling her not to move. Orihime took a deep and nervous breath as she made yet another attempt at the defense stance. She felt his foot push against her and realized he was trying to get her feet into the right position.

"It's like this, Inoue." Ichigo quietly spoke sending a shiver through her tensed muscles and a blush on her already plenty heated face.

His body was so close to hers it was second nature to try and get some distance between them, but Ichigo's strong hands came to rest on her hips and pulled them back to himself, bringing her back flush against his chest. If it was possible her blush got deeper.

"This is how you hold it..." Ichigo's hands left her hips and covered her own, and moving them to the correct location

_'He's just helping me get into the right stance._' Orihime told herself, thankful she was facing forward so he couldn't see how his actions affected her. '_His hands feel so strong._'

"You need to relax your stance."

"Right." Orihime managed to get out. '_Oh god_.' she thought, when he spoke she could feel his breath across the back of her neck, it sent tingled down her spine, '_He's so close._'

"Inoue, I said relax."

"R-right." Orihime repeated, and decided to push everything out of her mind and let her muscles go.

_BAM!_

Ichigo was suddenly very aware of a pain in his side. His grip around Orihime loosened considerably, allowing the force of the hit to send him into the ground. He gripped his side as he landed and looked back up to see what had hit him. Tatsuki stood behind Orihime, her arms crossed over her chest, her feet spread wide apart for a domineering presence, and a glare aimed at him that could have sent Kenpachi running for the hills.

"What the hell do you think you're doing." her tone was icy and layered with many promises of pain.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime cried out in surprise, then she looked over and saw what had happened, "Kurosaki-kun!" she cried out in worry.

"I thought you were a decent guy Ichigo." Tatsuki said, the icy tone still present, "I never thought in a million years you'd have the audacity to try and molest Orihime."

"M-m-molest!" Ichigo cried out, "Hold on one damn second here! I wasn't trying anything with Inoue!"

"Then what the hell were you just doing so close to her!" Tatsuki finally started yelling.

"He was teaching me how to use a sword." Orihime piped up, not wanting Tatsuki to try and hurt Ichigo.

"How to . . . use a sword?" Tatsuki asked, turning a surprised expression to Orihime.

There were a few seconds of silence as she tried to process the new information.

"That still doesn't explain why he was so close to you."

"Ah, well, I wasn't getting that stance right, so Kurosaki-kun was trying to help me get a feel for it." Orihime's voice lowered with each word, her face turning red as well.

"Tch, I bet he was trying to get a feel of something." Tatsuki muttered, though Ichigo caught it as he stood up.

"Hey! I wasn't trying anything, I was just trying to help Inoue." he growled.

"You could 'help' just fine from over there." Tatsuki pointed to a small bench a little distance away.

"Eh, whatever." Ichigo muttered, deciding it best to not get into a fight with Tatsuki, "I'm heading home, keep working on those stances Inoue." he said, and waved over his shoulder as he left.

"Gomen, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called out, waving as he disappeared into the distance, "Thanks for everything." she said quietly to herself.

There was a few seconds of silence as Tatsuki glared in the direction Ichigo had gone. She couldn't help but think about how much he had changed since she'd last seen him. For one, the kick to the side hadn't caused a single tear. He'd been a real cry baby and momma's boy when they were younger, she'd had to defend him from quite a few bullies. She was glad he was nice though, she'd always been glad to have a friend as nice as him. But then they'd entered middle school, different middle schools, and they hadn't seen much of each other. Seeing him again though, she knew the kindness was still there, although she could see other things as well. For one, the scowl, he never used to scowl like that. But, she also sensed something weird and strong about him, like he was carrying around a great pain, and with that pain came a great strength.

"Orihime, why'd you let him get close to you like that?" Tatsuki asked after she had finished glaring.

"W-well, he was teaching me the proper stance and I really wanted to get it right." Orihime blurted out, a fresh blush appearing on her face.

Tatsuki regarded her with an analyzing gaze, then it switched to surprise.

"Orihime, don't tell me you like that momma's boy!" she cried out.

"Obviously so." Rukia said, appearing beside Tatsuki, her horror manga bookmarked with a finger as she watched the direction Ichigo had gone, "Who're you?" she asked bluntly.

"Oh, Rukia this is Tatsuki, my best friend." Orihime stepped towards Rukia and motioned to Tatsuki, "She in our class." she whispered the raven haired woman.

"Oh, Arisawa-san." Rukia immediately put on her facade, her disposition becoming cheery and happy, "How do you do?" she leaned forward and lifted up her skirt just a little as a greeting.

"Uh, hey." Tatsuki replied with a small wave, "So you're Orihime's cousin, Rukia Kuchiki right?"

"Yep." Orihime butted in, "Can you believe it Tatsuki, all this time I had a cousin who lived so far away. But now she's back and we're living together. It's like one of those shows about how a family gets reunited after a hardship."

"Yeah." Tatsuki looked lost in thought for a moment but then snapped out of it, "Oh right. I kinda blew up when I heard about your apartment this morning, but you're staying in a hotel for now right?" Orihime nodded, "Well I guess it doesn't come with a kitchen, so I was gonna have my mom make extra tonight. Tell me where you're staying and I'll bring by what she makes."

"Oh, that'd be great." Orihime turned to Rukia, "How does that sound Rukia, homemade food from Tatsuki's mom."

"It sounds wonderful, thank you Arisawa-san, and thank your mother as well please." Rukia bowed again as Orihime wrote down the information for Tatsuki, who left shortly after.

"So," Rukia started after they had packed up the equipment and started heading back to their temporary home, "About what happened, you seemed to like having that Kurosaki boy so close Inoue."

-0-

It was strange. In reality he was an entire dimension away from his home, but the sun here in this skewed Karakura still set the same way. Ichigo's heels dug into the grassy hill he had come to visit often when his whole world was gone. It was here, but in that other place where Shinji first came to him and told him Urahara wanted to speak with him. But it wasn't here, it was there, which is also here. Ichigo shook his head. His life was now a paradox.

"Great..." Ichigo sighed and looked back at to the setting sun.

Forearms rested on his bent knees; Ichigo tried his best not to think. Through his training with the surviving Vizards, Ichigo learned a lot about how his thoughts affected his inner world. He learned that when he felt defeated or depressed it would rain and anger Zangetsu. When he was happy and felt strong and confident, it was bright and cloudless. Then came a true shock. It wasn't only the environment and his Zanpakuto's attitude that was affected by his mood swings, his inner hollow was as well.

The creature was more than a blood thirsty warrior, it was Ichigo, his soul, his feelings, a dark, hollow him. If Ichigo felt something, anger, hurt, pride, so would the hollow. Ichigo's feelings would be felt by the inverted demon and twisted in his dark psyche. There was a point when during his short training Shinji and Hacchi had to keep him in a barrier to stop him from hurting anyone with his dark thoughts.

Through the training Ichigo found the key to controlling his hollow wasn't to beat it into submission, though that was always a good way to relieve stress, it was to accept the hollow as himself. The two fought and argued, each reaching for the power in their supposed partnership. In the end Ichigo and the hollow compromised. Their reiastus merged and they fully became one. The only problem Ichigo saw at the time was that the hollow could hear his thoughts, but Ichigo couldn't hear the damned hollows. Eventually he discovered that he could block out the hollow by simply thinking of nothing. Normally it was easy, just like meditating or going into his inner world. But with thoughts like this? It was near impossible.

Ichigo ruffled his bangs and groaned, his voice barely sounding over yet another angered hiss coming from his hollow. His Hollow had been doing that since he left the park, hell since Tatsuki appeared and hit Ichigo in the side. Ichigo had made his exit to escape the questions his nakama would start to ask him.

"_Kurosaki-kun? Why is your eye turning black?_"

"_Hey, Ichigo, aren't your eyes brown, not yellow?_"

It's what you get when you sign a deal with the devil for his powers. You get his powers. When Ichigo was mad, and the hollow felt mad for his own twisted reasons, well, Ichigo found it hard to find his own control let alone the Hollows. So he left and soon found himself here.

A hollowed growl echoed through his mind again. Clearly his hollow was being childish; he wanted Ichigo to ask him what was wrong. If Ichigo didn't, he was going to brood and probably go on a spree, tearing down buildings with a swing of his white Zangetsu until the headache it caused forced Ichigo to ask. The orange haired teen sighed and closed his eyes from the setting sun. He opened them, and stared at the brilliant blue sky ahead of him.

He stood, making sure his tennis shoes gripped the glass of the overturned building he found himself on, and turned in time to see a blast of a red and white Getsuga Tenshou slice past him. There was a time when it would have scared Ichigo to arrive in the middle of one of his Hollows temper tantrums without the weight of Zangetsu on his back. But now? He knew the hollow missed for a reason.

"Alright, I pull. What the hell is your problem?" Ichigo crossed his arms and glared at his white and black self. His brown eyes staring down black and gold.

"That broad, that's what the problem is." The hollow slashed once again sending a wave of power out of the blade's tip and into a building.

"Inoue?"

"No, the bitch. She thinks she can stop us from being near Orihime?" The hollow stabbed Zangetsu into the ground and stalked over to Ichigo, only to stop an arm's reach away.

"What are you getting at?"

"You know, I wonder how this kingdom doesn't fall apart with such a forgetful king." The hollow made a wide motion if his arms, being over theatric as always. "Have you forgotten already the pain and trouble we went through for Orihime?" The hollow held his hand up and stared at it, as if looking at the past play out on the palm of his hand. "We deserve to do whatever we want to her. It's our right."

"Your memory seems to be slipping too, _Horse_. Nobody here has experienced that, but us. None of that has happened, nor will it happen to her again." Ichigo came forward and stopped when his face was mere inches away from his Hollows. Ichigo's eyes glowing blue. "And don't you ever talk about Inoue like you own her again."

The hollow's twisted grin grew wider.

"Belongs to us, King. She belongs to us, our trophy."

"So doesn't belong to anyone. Least not you." Ichigo turned around, hell bent on stomping off and back to reality.

"It felt good didn't it King?" Ichigo stopped in his tracks. "Having Orihime so close? She wasn't putting up much of a fight."

"Do you wanna die, Hollow?" Ichigo glared.

"Think whatever you want King. One way or another you know I'm right."

The pair stared into each other's eyes, ending the conversation without words, but coming to an understanding. Ichigo let out a scoffing sound and turned disappearing in a cloud of reiastu. His hollow turned and picked up his Zangetsu, his smile small. How dumb his king is...

Ichigo opened his eyes to see the last rays of light on the horizon. A quick glance at his watch told him he had spent too much time on the grassy hill. He pushed himself up and stretched his tired bones. Tonight was going to be another long night, wasn't it? Memories of Orihime's teary eyes as she said goodbye to her brother for a second time played in his mind as he shuffled toward his house.

The world, no matter what dimension you lived in, was cruel. But despite the harsh hand she was dealt, Orihime still found a reason to smile. It was hard enough for Ichigo to lose his family once. It had changed him to an empty angry shell of his former self. If he had too, could he lose everything again? Like Orihime was forced to do, and would be forced to do again tonight? Maybe if he was fast enough he could kill Sora and end it before Orihime got involved.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo focused his gaze from the colorful sky to the elegant woman standing at the gate in front of his house. Ichigo blinked in amazement at his mother. It was still so hard to see her alive and vibrant as ever, especially when his last memory of her, Masaki was anything but. Ichigo looked down at his mother's hands, loaded with grocery bags.

"Oh, mom, let me help you with those." Ichigo jumped into action taking all but one of the bags from his mother. She flashed him a smile, and he responded with a small one of his own. Ichigo opened the door for her and placed the bags down on the kitchen counter. Ichigo hadn't spent much time in this kitchen, so he silently prayed that his mother and Yuzu had the same organization system.

"How was the park today, Ichigo?" Masaki asked taking a carton of milk out of the bag and slid it into the refrigerator.

"Fine. I ran into Tatsuki and Inoue."

His mother smiled and poked his side playfully, a playful cat like smile lit up her face.

"You ran into Orihime-chan, did you? And how is my future daughter-in-law doing?"

Ichigo jumped back his face completely red at his mother's playful antics. He expected such words from his father or maybe even Yuzu, but not from his mother. It struck him, that maybe in those nine years he knew the woman who was the center of his universe; he had only scratched the surface of who she really was. Ichigo looked down at the bag of veggies in front of him and cleared his throat. Masaki's smile grew at the blush on her son's face.

"It's not..." Ichigo looked up and glared at dining room wall facing him. "Why does everyone keep saying things like that?"

"Why wouldn't they say that?" Masaki asked with a confused blink. Masaki was dumbstruck once again by her teenage son. The look on his face told her he was completely shocked and confused. "That car must have knocked a memory or two out of you head when it hit you. That or now that you're in high school you don't think it's cool to let your mom know about your love live."

"Love life?" In his jumped reply Ichigo nearly thumbulled a carton on eggs. His mother caught them before her son tossed them to the roof and calmly put them in the refrigerator. She gave him a smile when she told him to sit down, all for the sake of her groceries. Ichigo did as he was told with a blushed huff.

"When Orihime-chan came to the clinic, carrying Sora on her back, it..." His mother paused in both her words and her actions. "It became a hard time for us all. She stayed with us for a few days. In those days she went through a lot of changes. She was mad at first. Mad at herself, mad at us, mad at Sora." Masaki smiled and again returned to her groceries.

"You asked me nicely to leave one day and when I came back Orihime was crying in your lap. She never raised her voice to any of us again. You two never told anyone what happened while we were gone, but Orihime grew this light like I have never seen before. I think... you gave her strength Ichigo." Masaki noticed her son's blank look. He was probably remembering the days when he was younger, she thought. Her smile grew.

"You probably gave her all of your strength, because the next day you were crying like a baby when her family took her away." Her son's eyebrow developed a twitch in an instant. "When I asked you why you were crying you said it was because Inoue was leaving and you were never going to see her again. Then with a new found determination you yelled out your bedroom window that you were going to marry Orihime-chan one day."

"I DID NOT!" Ichigo shouted, losing his balance on the tall bar stool he was perched upon and fell backwards onto the hardwood floor. Ichigo grumbled to himself as he saw Masaki's giggling form lean over the counter and watch her son.

"Oh yes you did. I am really surprised you don't remember. It was only three years ago..."

"Well I don't." Ichigo snapped. He pulled the chair back up and sat back down on it, his arms crossed and a fire hydrant red blush coving his face.

"How about the dinner plates? Do you remember those?"

"Good God..." Ichigo sighed hitting his head against the counter top. "What dinner plates?"

Masaki's humored voice grew worried. "We would make Orihime dinner while since she lived by herself. We would take turns with the Arisawa's. It didn't take us long to figure out that Orihime-chan made some strange foods on her own." Ichigo let out an involuntary shiver. "You would always come along with me. You weren't as brave with her as before though. You would hug my leg and just stay quiet as you stared at her. On days when I was busy you would take over the food on your own. When you came home you would jump around telling me about how Orihime looked, what she said, everything."

Masaki's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Ichigo do you really not remember any of this?" She shook her head like she was trying to clear her mind of the ridiculous thought. "Of course you do. You chose Karakura High over Komatsu High just so you could go to the same school as her."

"Mom." Masaki paused from wringing the plastic bag in her hands and looked over at her son. His smile was wider than it had been in a long time. "I was joking, of course I remember, I just like hearing you tell me stories like that."

"Ichigo, It's not nice to play tricks on your mother like that."

"I know." Ichigo frowned. He hated lying to her. He lied to her with that fake uncomfortable smile and he was about to lie to her again. It left a foul taste in his mouth. "Mom, Chad wanted me to come by his house tonight to help him out with something, so I'm probably going to miss dinner."

"Oh." Masaki just smiled, a weak smile that reminded Ichigo of one of the sad smiles Orihime had given him after a fight. "Well don't be out to late, and be careful." Masaki kissed Ichigo's cheek and went back to the groceries.

"I will..." Ichigo mumbled as he padded up the stairs.

Ichigo flopped face down on his soft mattress, the neglected sheets felt cool against his skin. He sighed, his heart suddenly feeling heavy. What had he truly done when he chose to come here? The more he looked around at the faces of the people around him, the more he realized that this was not a victimless crime. He slammed his eyes shut, trying his hardest to dig into the memory of his new body for the events his mother had told him about. There was nothing but an abyss of black.

"Damnit." he cursed, slamming his fist into the mattress. What he wouldn't give for one memory of him crying into his mother's arms, or awkwardly handing Inoue a nicely wrapped meal to eat. He wanted to see the retelling of Masaki, know the words he had said to Inoue to make her let go of the spark of anger and latch on to him in tears. He wanted to know what it was like to proclaim his love for his auburn haired friend out his window. But he couldn't find any of it.

He wasn't that Ichigo. He was the Ichigo that forgot about her until he arrived at school and had the knowledge beaten into him by Tatsuki.

This really wasn't a victimless crime. He was hurting them all, and he was hurting himself.

"_You're missing the damn point king._" Ichigo's hollow announced bringing Ichigo's eyes wide open. "_We are here to kill that bastard Aizen. Once we do that, none of this will matter. We will get our own world. We will be kings._" Ichigo scoffed at the hollows idea before turning over and sitting up. His head resting in his palm. "_We'll make different memories. Better ones._"

Ichigo froze, in silence for a few seconds before a gentle smile splayed on his lips. "That almost made sense Hollow." Ichigo pulled his battle pass out off his night stand and shoved it in his pocket. "Now, let's go be the hero."

-0-

**End**


	4. 3: O'Brother, Here You Are P2

_**We don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.**_

_**

* * *

EDIT: : : I have gone back and fixed everything that I could find wrong... I hope that if you find anything else missing, then you would tell me so I can edit it :MM:  
**_

-0-

**Chapter 2: Oh Brother, Here You Are: Pt. 2**

"Rukia!" Orihime whined as they stepped into the hotel room, having dropped off the pitching machine and other supplies back where they belonged, "Why do you have to keep asking me about Kurosaki-kun?"

"Because it's certainly interesting." Rukia just walked right past Orihime and into the room, crossing her arms as she took a seat on the bed, "I just can't understand what you'd see in an oaf like him, he had no appreciation for my drawings."

"Well, to be honest Rukia." Orihime took a few tentative steps forward, "It was rather hard to tell the heads from the hands."

Rukia looked at Orihime with shock for a second before she bolted off the bed and stood defiantly.

"How dare you! I'll have you know I'm a born artist!" Rukia argued.

"No no, Rukia, I think your pictures are great, especially the bunnies and bears." Orihime smiled and nodded, "It's just that the hands and heads were very similar in appearance, and like I said, it was difficult to tell the difference between them."

"That means you think my drawings are bad." Rukia kept going, insulted. She stepped forward and looked around the room.

"Um, Rukia?" Orihime questioned as the raven haired girl walked over to a stack of boxes and started looking through the top one.

"Get me some paper and a pencil; I'll prove I'm an artist." Rukia said, not looking up from her searching.

The next minute was spent as Rukia looked through boxes and Orihime tried to calm her down, to no avail. At least she didn't toss things around carelessly.

'_Click, clack clack_'

The small noise drew both girls' attentions. They looked down and saw that a picture had fallen out of a box Rukia had been looking through. Luckily it hadn't broken, but the way it fell, and look on Orihime's face, it might as well have. Orihime was quick to rush over and pick it up, giving it a sad look as she did, something that didn't go unnoticed by Rukia. She quietly came up beside the auburn haired girl and looked at it. It held the smiling face of a young man in a blue suit. His hair was short and brown, but his eyes made Rukia think of Orihime.

"Who's that?" Rukia asked softly.

"My brother, Sora." Orihime answered, walking over and setting the picture up on the dresser.

"You have a brother?" Rukia asked, surprised, "Why are you still here then? C'mon, let's give him a call and get you out of this hotel." Rukia walked over to the phone provided in the room.

"You can't." the lack of tone in Orihime's voice and the way she didn't look away from the picture gave Rukia an inkling to what the reason was, "He's not . . . here anymore."

". . . When?" Rukia asked.

"When I was twelve." Orihime answered, taking a seat on the bed, "It was a rainy day, and we had an argument. It was about these hairpins I have." She gently reached up and brushed her fingers against the blue flower hairpins holding her bangs back, "He left the apartment and I didn't even say goodbye. Then, on his way to work, he got caught up in an accident."

"And your parents?" Rukia felt bad, but she felt the need to know.

"I don't remember them. Sora told me they were bad people, and very cruel. So when he turned eighteen, and I was three, he took me and left. He raised me on his own after that; he was the only family I've ever known."

"I'm sorry Orihime." Rukia sat on the bed as well, her arms crossed and a guilty expression on her face, "I brought up some bad memories."

"It's okay Rukia." Orihime turned and smiled at the girl, "Even though he's dead, I'm not alone. I had those souls you past on last night, and now I have you."

"Y-yeah." Rukia smiled at the girl, surprised that she had been accepted whole heartedly into the girl's home as a friend, then a sly smile crossed her face, "And you have Kurosaki-san too."

"Rukia!" Orihime's face turned red and her cheeks puffed out again.

"What? It's true isn't it?" Rukia asked, her smile becoming more teasing.

There was a few minutes of silence as Orihime turned away from Rukia, pouting. Rukia took the time to look at the girl, a kind person. And it struck Rukia that Orihime wasn't the type of person to fight. She was _too_ kind to hurt another being, even one that wanted to consume her soul, but she would stand and defend those important to her. That's the only reason she had Shinigami powers right now, not to protect herself, but to protect others. It was admirable and dumb at the same time, but the girl now held an amount of respect from Rukia.

"What about you Rukia?" Orihime spoke up, snapping Rukia out of her thoughts, "Do you have any family?"

"Mmm." Rukia hummed, thinking if she should tell Orihime, "I have an older brother."

"Oh, what's he like?"

"He's . . . " Rukia looked down at the ground, trying to find the right words, " Distant." She closed her eyes, something about Orihime made her feel like she could open up, if only a little bit, "He's from a noble family in Soul Society, and I was a peasant. I entered Soul Academy to become a Shinigami. After my first year there, I was approached by him and the elders of the Kuchiki family, and they adopted me. But ever since, the forty years I've been a relative, he's never once looked at me."

Rukia would never admit it, but that hurt. She had been approached, and willingly adopted into the Kuchiki household, and yet he never looked at her, and always left her with the sense that she had failed to uphold the Kuchiki name in some way. In the end though, she grew used to his coldness. But after hearing Orihime's story, she felt that old sensation; that hurt at Byakuya's actions. Rukia could practically feel the pity coming off Orihime, and she didn't like it, she didn't accept pity. As she turned to voice that, Rukia was surprised to feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around her and pull her into a hug. Her eyes opened wide in astonishment and she looked up to see Orihime smiling at her.

"I'm sure he cares Rukia." Orihime said, "He may not voice it or show it, but I'm sure he does."

Rukia sat in silent shock for a few moments. There was something about the embrace and the words that just made her feel, happy. She leaned into the hug, and closed her eyes to take in the warmth for a moment before she pulled away.

"It's not like he's the only family I've ever had Orihime." Rukia said stand offishly, putting up her defensive front, "I was part of a family before the Kuchiki's adopted me."

"What do you mean?"

Rukia closed her eyes again as she delved into her memories, "I grew up as an orphan in a rather rough part of Soul Society. Everyday was a bit of a fight to survive. I met some other orphans one day, and we stuck together, all five of us. But . . . even with the family we cobbled together, reality still took its toll. Three of them died, and all that was left was me and Renji." Rukia took a moment, she hadn't thought about Renji in a long time, and it occurred to her just how much she missed him, "We entered Soul Academy together, and when I was told about the adoption, he seemed so happy for me. He just smiled and told me to accept, even though that meant he'd be left alone."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Of course I miss him, he was my friend." Rukia looked up at Orihime.

"Well now you know what you have to do." Orihime said, slamming a fist down into her palm, "When you get your Shinigami powers back, you need to find him and make up with him."

"Make up with him?" Rukia questioned, getting a nod in response, "Make up with that idiot!" she started yelling, "Last time I heard of him he was getting into fights in the 11th squad, and they're the most rowdy squad, they get into fights all the time." Rukia crossed her arms and stared straight forward, "He probably hasn't changed from the idiot that I remember who couldn't get his kido right. The idiot who'd take time from his practice to just say hello and see how I was doing in my own classes."

Rukia thought for a few seconds before she heard a gasp. She turned to find Orihime holding her hands in front of her mouth and a starry eye look directed at her. There was silence for a moment before Orihime spoke.

"Rukia . . . you're in love."

At that moment, Rukia perfectly mimicked a deer caught in headlights, "What?"

"It's so beautiful." Orihime stood up and started posing dramatically, "You were childhood friends, grew up together and suffered the loss of your friends together. While you were in school he gave you up so you could have a better life, but even after all the time away from him your feelings never changed." Orihime started nodding to herself, "My womanly intuition is as spot on as always."

"Take it back!" in a blur of movement Rukia jumped off the bed and reached Orihime, grabbing the girl's collar and started shaking her, "There's no way in hell I'm attracted to that red-headed idiot!"

"But Rukia, you had this peaceful expression when you talked about him." Orihime replied, trying to get out of the hold, Rukia's shaking was turning the little blue men on the wall into little green men.

After a few minutes of shaking and arguing Rukia let Orihime go. The auburn beauty wound up staggering around for a moment before falling onto the bed, her eyes making swirling motions. Rukia only glared at the girl, a small amount of red in her face before she turned to the door.

"I'm going to go find somewhere else to sleep tonight." She said as she stomped out.

"Rukia . . wait . . . stop." Orihime said in a dizzy voice, though she didn't move.

It took a few minutes for the room to stop spinning, and another few for Orihime to figure out the direction where Rukia had wound up going. Meanwhile, Rukia found herself walking on the road that ran by the river. Her arms were crossed over her small frame and she had a glare that kept the few people still out from approaching her.

"That idiot girl." Rukia grumbled to herself, "I'm not in love with Renji; he's an idiot, a red-headed, pineapple haired idiot." She stopped and turned her glare to the water, and gradually it changed from a glare to a small look of sadness, "Why'd you let me go like that?" she asked.

She could still see it, that defeated look in his face as she ran after the Kuchiki elders.

-0-

It seemed that it was always the peaceful Karakura nights that turned deadly. The air was almost still, only a few breezes took exception and reached out to ruffle the leaves of any tree it they could touch. The light clouds from earlier stayed around adding dark patches, to separate from the starry sky. Hidden from normal eyes a guardian watched from a top an office building. Even to those who could see him, his shadowed form looked hazy and blurred, as if some ever moving veil was covering him. But it was still apparent, despite the warrior's disguise, that he was watching the sky. Waiting.

The only movement Ichigo made while he glared at the heavy sky was to move his hand to cover Zangetsu's red and black wrapped hilt. Tonight was about speed and precision. He would send Sora home to the Soul Society and return to his own without Inoue getting involved.

It was strange that even now, Zangetsu was crying for battle and the chance to fight the hollow who at one point had given him a run for his money. Now? Ichigo should be able to defeat Sora easily. For that reason his Zanpakuto's excitement confused Ichigo. He was nearly tempted to dive into his inner world and question him, but the time wouldn't allow it. He pushed it aside to ask Zangetsu at a later time. For now, Ichigo looked back up at the sky. His patience had just paid off.

A rip appeared in the sky, as if it all where just a cloth hanging in the way to block the great dark void the tear left exposed. Scaled red hands instantly became visible through the smoky darkness. The arms held against the torn sky to hoist its ugly matching red body out of the abyss. Ichigo didn't have to look twice to know who it was.

It was Inoue Sora.

Sora pulled himself fully out of the Garganta and took a long drawn in breath. Souls, so many souls, and all fresh for the picking. His mind reeled and swirled and soon Acidwire forgot why he decided to avoid the world of the living in the first place. This world hadn't changed at all from the time he was alive. His gullet rumbled and his voice cried out in anticipation. The sound hit Ichigo like a wrecking ball.

That was not the cry of a lower lever hollow, a plus just turned over, it was something much more. Ichigo backed up and his eyes shot open in shock. The last time he felt a power that fierce from a scream, it was against Grimmjow. An Espada and Arrancar. The wave of pressure wasn't nearly as violent but it was strong. All at once Zangestu cried out for battle, and Ichigo's inner hollow growled in sync with Ichigo's own thoughts.

"Damn it, He's an Adjuchas." Ichigo unsheathed Zangestu, instantly changing the slender blade into its cleaver like Shikai with a flick of the wrist.

"_We can't let Orihime fight him, she'll get killed_." The inner Hollow hissed.

"As if that was even an option." Ichigo growled in reply. His eyebrows furrowed as blue energy began to form off the edge of his blade. He felt his hollow stir once again, about to give his unneeded opinion. "Just shut up I know what I'm doing!" he snapped out, releasing a Getsuga Tenshou at the unsuspecting hollow.

The blast of energy just barely missed the Adjuchas. Acidwire turned to face the new foe, instantly sensing how strong the Shinigami's reiastu was. It obviously wasn't the one he had originally intended to get, but it was just as good. With another roar, Acidwire launched himself at the Shinigami, claws bared to strike. Such a powerful soul. He needed to eat more souls. This one smelled so good he could almost taste it.

Ichigo jumped into the air as Acidwire reached him, creating a long scratch across the top of the building. When he landed, he followed right behind, aiming right for his head. A feeling of nostalgia arose in Ichigo, and for a brief second, he was back at that night when he first took on Sora. Orihime was crying, her shoulder bleeding from a giant bite delivered by the person she loved most in the world. Not again. He wouldn't be caught off guard this time. This time Sora was an Adjuchas, an incredibly powerful and dangerous Hollow, there was no way in hell he was letting Orihime fight him.

Just before Zangetsu could cut the hollow's flesh, Acidwire turned and caught the giant blade in his left hand, extending his right out to pierce Ichigo's torso. Ichigo twisted in the air, dodging over the hand and slipping by. He let go of his grip on Zangetsu, staying close wouldn't be a good idea, but let the cloth slip through his grip until he reached its end. When his feet touched the ground again, he yanked and pulled the blade from Acidwire's grip, leaving a satisfying gash across his palm. Acidwire sent his tail out, the blades along the spine growing longer acting like a saw as it came at Ichigo.

Ichigo held Zangetsu up, the spikes causing sparks as they ground against the zanpakutou metal. Even when they stopped Ichigo didn't get a second to rest. Acidwire opened his mouth and spit out several shots of the corrosive green acid that had caused Ichigo to drop his sword last time. Ichigo jumped back, dodging the first few, and jumped into the air to dodge the last of it. Ichigo held his place as Acidwire roared and launched up to meet him again.

Ichigo held his place, bringing Zangetsu behind him. Even as Acidwire's speed increased, he stayed still, a blue glow began to encase Zangetsu. Even if he was an Adjuchas, Acidwire was still a Hollow, acting on instinct, fighting on instinct, it wanted to kill Ichigo, to consume him, it didn't notice the glow.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Just as Acidwire reached him, Ichigo let out the attack. The hollow simply opened its mouth, a small ball of red energy appearing in front of it. The cero collided with the blue energy and exploded in the air. The smoke from the blast left the hollow blind, left only with his sixth sense to feel for his opponents reiastu. Acidwire was confused; he couldn't feel his opponent anymore. He didn't notice as Ichigo appeared behind him, out of his shunpo, and raised Zangetsu high, ready to end things.

Ichigo froze in mid air. Something was off, a whisper in the wind he was able to hear over the growling of the hollow before him. The change in the wind and familiarity of the voice made Ichigo immediately think Ishida. He saw Tessai before he felt the Kido wrap around his arms. Ichigo dropped his blade with a shocked and defeated growl before starting his fast decent to earth. Seconds later, when he hit the ground, landing on his bound arms, Ichigo had wished it was the damned Quincy. The last thing he saw before his vision went black from the impact was Urahara's smiling face.

Urahara and Tessai stood over Ichigo, looking up and seeing Acidwire looking around wildly. It roared loudly, taunting its enemy to come out and fight again. Urahara kept smiling, safely hiding under a kido barrier that not only hid them from sight, but also hid their reiastus from the beast. After a few minutes, the hollow lost interest and moved on, mostly likely to find Orihime.

"Damn it! Let me go you bastard! I have to get to Inoue!" Ichigo flinched and his eyes widened as Benihime came down inches away from his nose and stayed pointing at him.

"I can't allow that Kurosaki-san." Urahara replied in his serious voice, one that usually sent shivers down Ichigo's spine.

"Damn it Urahara." Ichigo growled, his angry look returning, "I have to kill him before Inoue fights him. He's an Adjuchas, he'll kill her."

"From what you told me, that's not going to happen." Urahara replied, his voice still serious.

"It's different this time. I fought a newly formed Hollow, and this time he isn't. Even then, I still have to kill him." Ichigo started struggling again.

"She has to do this herself Kurosaki-san." Urahara lowered Benihime an inch or two, successfully stopping Ichigo's struggling, "I told you before, you just being here changes the path this dimension is taking. But I'm not going to let it get too far off course, who knows what could happen if it does. If that means leaving Inoue-san to fight her hollow brother, then she has to fight her hollow brother."

"But she shouldn't have to!" Ichigo shouted, "It's not fair! She already lost him once, now she has to fight him and kill him." Ichigo's voice quieted, "It's not right. She's going to get hurt."

"Then she's just going to have to get hurt."

A silence settled over them all then. Urahara knew better than to remove Benihime, Ichigo was adamant about defeating Acidwire, he'd fight them off to get to him and stop Orihime from fighting.

"I'm sorry, Urahara." The low rumble in Ichigo's voice made caused Kisuke's brows to rise in wonder.

Tessai looked at his fellow ex-shinigami with a questioning look. Urahara didn't return it. He was staring at Ichigo, like he was a puzzle, with peaces still missing. It was clear the man with the green and white striped hat could feel it too. Ichigo's spiritual pressure was skyrocketing. It was frantic and dark. It was like the human turned Shinigami before them was becoming a hollow.

The binds that were holding Ichigo's hands back were quickly breaking apart by the heavy force the teen's reiastu was creating. Tessai called to Kisuke again, trying to draw his attention away from his thoughts and to the present situation. The blond's expression and posture didn't change, until a crazed chuckle echoed through the cool night air. Again Kisuke looked astonished.

Ichigo slowly raised his lowered head, as his reiastu slowly became controlled and focused. Focused on his captors.

"Like I said hat and clogs." Ichigo began, taking the men aback again. It was almost as if it wasn't just Ichigo talking, but two separate entities; two separate voices speaking at once. "I'm going to help Inoue..." The hollowed voice speaking with Ichigo confirmed their differences by calling the sweet tempered auburn haired girl in the familiar, instead of formally like the orange haired teen seemed to favor.

Again the hollow voice cackled.

"We're going to help her even if that means we have to kill the both of you first."

The veil of invisibility that cloaked Ichigo flickered, the invention not build to handle the raw power its handler was producing. The glimpses the sparking disguise gave the two men was shocking to say the least.

Ichigo's right eye was covered in darkness, his iris glowing a demonic gold. Though his left eye showed no indication of change, white matter was forming over the eye and was quickly taking the shape of a hollow mask, a single red stripe running down the mask and through the eye.

The kido broke before Kisuke could tell Tessai to release it. Zangetsu flew through the air, and straight into Ichigo's ready grasp. This wasn't possible. Again Ichigo cackled aloud, the unmasked side of his face sporting a crazed grin. Clearly Ichigo hadn't told Urahara the whole story when he paid the shop keeper a visit. Ichigo wasn't just a Human turned Shinigami.

He was a Vizard

-0-

There were times in Arisawa Tatsuki's life where she felt like she was older than she was. Usually it was when her mother was making dinner, putting her in charge of keeping her younger siblings in line, but she really felt it when she was making sure Orihime didn't get herself into any trouble, or hurt. Not that it bothered Tatsuki much; she just saw it as training for being a mother herself one day. It was that thought that occasionally made her seriously consider buying a child-tracking devices for Orihime.

As such, it didn't change that fact that Tatsuki was currently walking through the dark streets, at night, carrying around a rather full dish of meat and potatoes for Orihime and Rukia to share. She had been rather concerned when she saw the hotel room door open just a bit, but when she looked in, no one was there. With a quick look around and a sigh, she closed the door and proceeded to start searching the streets for her best friend and her cousin.

"Rukia!"

Tatsuki turned toward the source of the call, recognizing her friend's innocent voice. There she was, looking every which way as she searched the streets herself.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki called out, getting her friend's attention.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime called out a reply and ran to her.

"What are you doing out so late?" Tatsuki said, worry tingeing her voice.

"I'm sorry, but Rukia and I got into a small fight, and she left the room. And now I can't find her anywhere." Orihime explained quickly, her concern apparent.

"Well," Tatsuki sighed, "I suppose we'll search for a little longer before we just head back. She's bound to show up at your room eventually."

"We can't do that. She'll be out here all by herself until then." Orihime looked at Tatsuki with her eyes open wide and near tears, that look that made Tatsuki cave in every time. So with a sigh and a rub of her temples, Tatsuki shifted the dish in her grasp.

"Alright, where do you think she ran off to?" Tatsuki asked.

"Well, I've searched all around the area." Orihime put her hand on her chin as she thought, "The only place left I can think of is the riverside."

"Then let's get going." Tatsuki said, heading in the direction of the river, "Hey Orihime." She mused after a few minutes of silent walking, "How are those friends of yours taking Rukia being around?"

"Friends?" Orihime thought for a minute before she realized Tatsuki was talking about the usual group of spirits Orihime had staying with her, "Oh, well . . . They passed on."

"You doing okay?" Tatsuki asked, "You tended to think of them as family."

"Mm-hm." Orihime nodded in response, "I'm happy they finally moved on."

"What I wouldn't give to see spirits like you do." Tatsuki looked over at Orihime, "I wish I could, you shouldn't have to be the only one like that."

"It's okay Tatsuki, even though they're gone I have Rukia now. She's really good to have around." Orihime wished Tatsuki had the ability to see spirits as well, but then another part of her was glad she couldn't. If Tatsuki knew that she was now a Shinigami and had to fight Hollows, she'd do everything within her ability to stop her. It ate at her to not be able to tell Tatsuki about her situation now. She wanted to, she didn't like keeping secrets from her best friend. Maybe that day would come. When Rukia went home, and all of this was behind her. She would tell Tatsuki then.

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Tatsuki asked, noticing Orihime hadn't said anything for a few minutes.

"Oh, I was just thinking." Orihime responded quickly.

"Please don't tell me it's about Ichigo." Tatsuki said with a flat tone, causing Orihime to blush, "God Orihime, you probably have your pick of any guy in the whole world, and you develop a crush on him. What happened to you just thinking of him as a good friend, then high school comes along... " Tatsuki trailed off rubbing her forehead, "I just don't get you sometimes."

"He's a very good person Tatsuki." Orihime defended, "He really helped me when I needed it."

The two friends fell into silence again as they walked. Orihime couldn't stop herself as she thought back. After she lost Sora, the Kurosaki's had been letting her stay with them, and she repaid them with her anger instead. She had been awful to them, even going so far as to throw things at them. When she remembered her last two days there; they had been the hardest, the most helpful, and the best.

-0-

_Orihime was brooding in the room the Kurosaki's had given her to stay in. The room itself had obviously seen better days before Orihime. The curtains shredded, letting in estranged rays of light from outside. Every piece of furniture was damaged in some way, was overturned in some way, the chair even had two legs missing. If the room had, had wallpaper that would have probably been torn to shreds as well._

_She hated everything. The only family she ever had was dead, he left her all alone. She didn't even get to apologize to him. Now she was staying with some happy family..._

Why did they get to be happy when she was so miserable? It wasn't fair!

_She especially hated that woman, Misaki. She had smiled at Orihime, practically promised everything was going to be okay; but it wasn't, Sora was dead now. She hated them, all of them._

_Orihime lifted her head to a cautious knock on the door. She had been sitting on the bed, her back against the wall, and her knees brought up to her chest. There was another knock and then the door slowly slid open. She knew who it was before he even entered the room, that stock of spiky orange hair was distinguishable from everything else. Ichigo, that was his name. He was the same age as her, and so his parents thought it'd be best if he talked to her, trying to get her to open up and cry. Instead he got a fist to his big nose, his injury was still apparent from the small bandage on his nose._

"_Hey." Ichigo greeted hesitantly, obviously remembering the fist. He looked around the torn room, eventually settling on Orihime, she returned the stare with a glare._

"_What do you want?" she asked harshly, after a few seconds of silence._

"_I want you to come with me for a second." He said, that idiotic smile on his face again. Of course we would smile. He was superior to her, he had his family still, and he was rubbing it in. She hated that smile almost as much as she hated him._

"_I don't want to."_

"_Please?"_

"_No"_

_Ichigo crossed his arms and tilted his head, trying to think of something. After a minute he nodded to himself then turned back to her._

"_How about this? If you come with me now, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the week." He extended his hand, showing he intended to make the deal._

_Orihime thought it over for a few minutes. He would leave her alone for a week if she just went with him now? All she had to do was accompany him, she didn't even have to do whatever he was probably going to try and convince her to do. This was a win-win for her, so she reached out and shook his hand. The next minute he was leading her downstairs, through the house and into the basement. She was hesitant about following him down, but he just kept walking, and she instinctively followed him down._

"_Here we are." Ichigo said as he stopped at the bottom._

_Orihime couldn't stop staring at the setup. All round the room were shelves with an assortment of junk on them. Some was broken, some was old, and it was all breakable. Ichigo walked over to the corner and grabbed a bat. He walked back and held it out to Orihime._

"_What's all this?" Orihime asked, taking the bat._

"_Well, you seemed to like tearing apart the room, so I thought I'd give you something else to destroy."_

_Orihime only stared at him. His voice and face were serious, but he couldn't be. This was his family's belongings, he couldn't honestly be telling her to break it all. He probably wasn't. It was just a dare. Yeah, that's what he was doing; he was daring her to break it, thinking she probably wouldn't. In that case she would break it all, that would show him._

_Orihime spun around and slammed the bat into the first thing it could reach, a large old clock. The glass in front of the numbers shattered and spread across the floor, but that wasn't enough, Orihime took the bat to it again, denting it all over and causing shards of wood and metal to break off from it. Orihime smiled a cruel smile. She liked this, she liked breaking it, she wanted to break it, she was angry damnit!_

_Fifteen minutes later Orihime was breathing hard. Half the objects in the room where completely destroyed, various parts, shards, and the battered and beaten objects themselves littered the concrete floor. She was slumped over a bit, resting before she took the bat to the rest of the objects. She looked back at Ichigo, just waiting to see the look of shock and probably horror on his face at what she'd done. She nearly fell over when she saw him just looking at her, no surprise or shock, just watching. Ichigo was just sitting on the washer, his elbows rested on his knees and his head rested in his palms._

"_What!" she yelled at him, throwing the bat down, "I'm breaking all your family's things! Why are you just watching me!"_

"_I told you to break them, I said you can." He replied simply, not completely understanding her confusion. _

"_You can't be serious." She said, her voice back to normal, "What, is this supposed to be some sort of therapy? Get me feeling better if I let all my anger out? Make me nicer?"_

"_No, I'm telling you to break it all because you deserve to."_

_Orihime was still, he was letting her break things because she deserved to? That didn't make any sense._

"_Screw therapy. Screw making you feel better." Ichigo hopped down and took a step forward throwing his arm to the side, emphasizing his point, "You just lost your only family. I don't know how that feels, I won't tell you I understand. And I'm an awful person because I don't want to understand either." He pointed right at her now, "Screw everything, you have a right to be angry, you have a right to break everything you can get your hands on. It's not fair; it still isn't, so break it all!"_

_Orihime was still for a second before she felt her vigor come back to her. She gritted her teeth and glared again, picking up the bat as she turned around and attacked the objects left with a new found hatred._

"_It's not fair!" She shouted, swinging randomly, not caring if she hit anything at all, "It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!" She kept swinging and hitting, "I didn't get to apologize! I didn't get to say goodbye! I hate you Sora! You shouldn't have left me! I hate myself! I should have apologized; I should have ran after you! Maybe I could have saved you if I got you here sooner!"_

_She threw the bat, knocking off some of the stuff from the shelves then turned to Ichigo. He blinked in shock._

"_And I hate you and your family!" She ran up and slapped him, "Why do you get to be happy and not me!" when his head came back forward, she slapped him from the other side._

_She kept slapping him for a while, noticing that he didn't appear shocked at all either, he just took everything with a stoic expression. Her slaps turned into punches aimed at anywhere she could hit. All she knew was that she was angry, she was pissed, and she wanted him to hurt too. Physically, emotionally, mentally: it didn't matter, he just _had_ to hurt too. But she didn't understand why her vision was getting blurry, why her cheeks were getting warm, why she was leaning forward and against him._

"_That's it." Ichigo said quietly, rubbing the back of her head as she started to cry, "Let it all out, you get to, it's your _right_."_

_Orihime didn't understand what was happening, but she didn't care either. She let out a scream, a painful, angry, sad, depressed, confused, sorrowful, hateful, anguished scream. More followed as she started to cry, she couldn't do anything else. She gripped Ichigo's shirt tightly, not wanting him to go, not really knowing anything besides the fact that she just wanted to cry._

_She didn't know how long she was crying, but when she was lucid enough to realize what was going on, she found they were on the couch in the living room. Two slightly steaming cups of tea were on the table in front of her, and Ichigo was beside her on the couch. When she looked up, she saw the red marks on his cheeks from where she slapped him, and he just smiled at her._

"_Feel any better?" he asked._

_Orihime couldn't respond, she didn't really want to either. He was being so nice to her, and she had only ever been mean and cruel to him, hit him even. His eyes were full of kindness and sadness, sadness for her, for her pain._

"_It's alright if you don't feel better." He said when she didn't respond, "Everything's alright." She was shocked when he pulled her into a hug, holding her close as he talked on, "I'm just guessing, but I think you feel weak right now. You felt like you could do more, but just couldn't. And now you don't want to feel like the only thing you're capable of is crying, so you made yourself angry instead."_

_Orihime felt new tears steam down her face. He was right; she did feel weak, completely and utterly weak._

"_If you want strength, then take mine." Her eyes shot open at his words, "You can have it, all of it. I'll be a whiny cry baby for the rest of my life if it'll get you through this." He pulled away, and she could see he was crying himself now, "See? I'm already starting."_

_Orihime felt something within her, a new strength, something that told her she didn't have to just cry anymore. And for the first time she could think of, she smiled again. The motion was familiar and foreign at the same time, but it felt good._

"_Thank you." She said quietly, and then pulled him close to cry again, she wasn't done crying yet._

_She didn't know how much later it was, but his family came back, and found her crying in his lap. That night was her best and Kurosaki household. She wasn't angry anymore, and as such she got along with everyone. Yuzu and Karin were hesitant to talk to her, but that was understandable, she had been nothing but mean to the two little girls and they developed a fear of her. But with a heartfelt apology and their parents and brother pushing them on, the girls were soon laughing with her as they sat down to dinner._

_The next day her relatives finally came to get her. She didn't want to, but she had to. She was surprised, Ichigo kept his word, as she was leaving he was crying like a baby. She was happy, her relative was holding her by the hand as they left, if she didn't have that force pulling her along, she would have probably ran back into that house and cried again.'_

"_Eh?" Orihime said suddenly, noticing the lack of her favorite stuffed animal from her bag._

"_Is something wrong Orihime-chan?" her relative asked_

"_Enraku! He's not here!" she cried, pulling her hand out of his and looking through her bag fervently. In the end, the only logical answer was that she left it at the Kurosaki's._

_Despite the protests, she started running back to the house, it had been a gift from Sora, and she couldn't leave it behind. After a minute the house finally came back into view, and it surprised her to see Ichigo at his window, it was thrown open and he was starting out at the sky. He didn't even seem to notice her approaching._

"_You hear me world!" he shouted out, making Orihime crack a small smile at his antics, "I'm going to marry Inoue-chan!"_

_Even from where she was, Orihime could tell Ichigo was as red as her, but he was smiling. Orihime promptly turned around and started heading back, she could get her bear some other time._

-0-

Orihime smiled to herself, glad Tatsuki was looking in the other direction for Rukia. She wasn't embarrassed about that, but it was one of those memories she didn't really share with anyone else, something she just wanted to keep to herself. Orihime was only just coming out of her thoughts so she was surprised to notice that she was walking ahead of Tatsuki now.

The sound of the dish hitting the ground caused Orihime to turn around. And the sight she saw caused her to stop dead in her tracks and freeze.

The dish was broken on the ground, its contents spilled out over the pavement. Tatsuki was lying face-down on the ground, or was it technically sitting on the ground? Either way, Tatsuki's soul was out of her body, a long chain was attached to her chest, connecting to the same place on her body. But that wasn't what had Orihime frozen solid, her eyes full of fear. It was the Hollow looming over Tatsuki, its shadow cast over the girl, the mere _force_ its presence gave off was paralyzing.

Tatsuki had a confused look on her face as she noticed herself face-down on the ground. That couldn't be right, she felt totally fine just a second ago, what was happening. Why was there a chain attached to her chest. She reached up and tried pulling it off, it was making it hard to breath, but it seemed to be stuck to her somehow. She stopped as she heard a low growl behind her. She turned around slowly, freezing still as a giant monster lowered itself down to her level, its red eyes boring into her own before it parted the mouth on its mask. Hot, rancid breath spread around Tatsuki.

"You." The monster said with venom in its voice.

-0-

Rukia let out a frustrated sigh. She was not looking forward to the next few minutes. She may have said she would find somewhere to sleep for the night, but the thought of sleeping outside just didn't appeal to her. So in the end, she'd have to go back to the hotel room, and inevitably put up with Orihime gushing about her crush on Renji.

Not that she _had_ a crush on Renji.

The sound of her Soul Pager brought her out of her brooding as she stood in front of the hotel. With a little more force than necessary, she pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open. Her eyes widened in surprise at the data. A Hollow had appeared in Karakura, practically right on top of their hotel too. Rukia let out a small curse as she closed the phone and ran into the hotel.

"Orihime, we have a Hollow!" she declared as she opened the door to their room, "Eh?"

Rukia looked around and didn't spot her anywhere.

"Don't tell me. . . " Rukia trailed of as she rushed out of the room, letting the door close behind her, and started running through the streets.

Rukia couldn't believe it, Orihime had actually gone out to try and find her, probably to convince her to come back to the hotel room for the night. Despite the situation, Rukia felt a little touched at the auburn haired girl's concern over her. Rukia quickly opened her senses up, looking for any trace of Orihime's reiastu to find her. Then again, this damn gigai made that nearly impossible.

-0-

Urahara and Tessai groaned as they rolled on the ground. The area around them displayed the evidence of the battle just fought. While Urahara and Tessai were sporting some large bruises and cuts, Ichigo stood between them, not a scratch on him. He held Zangetsu down, pretty much finished with the fight and watching to see if the two of them tried anything more. Despite the fact that he said he'd kill them to save Orihime, he didn't really want to. When it became apparent neither of them was in fighting condition, Ichigo slung Zangetsu onto his back and started walking away.

From the flickering of the veil, Urahara could see the half-mask on Ichigo's face was crumbling away. The veil was completely in place and stopped flickering by the time the mask was fully vanished. Urahara clutched his left arm, Benihime lying a few feet away.

"So you're going to go help Inoue-san now?" Urahara asked, his voice showing the strain of the fight.

"Damn right." Ichigo replied, his voice back to normal before it was covered by the veil's power again. He started walking forward to leave the barrier.

"You didn't tell me you were a Vizard."

Ichigo stopped and turned to his former mentor, "You never asked." And with that, Ichigo left. As soon as he was free of the barrier, he shunpoed away, disappearing from sight.

Shortly after Ichigo's departure, Urahara felt Tessai's healing kido surround him. Tessai was tending to him before seeing to himself, it was something that Urahara admired in the man. After a few minutes, Urahara was fine and well and Tessai saw to himself. The shop owner sat and thought, he'd just been beaten by Ichigo, with little effort on the young Vizard's part. If this was how it was going to be, then it would be rather pointless to stop the boy from interfering in Orihime's battles.

"What do we do now?" Tessai asked when his wounds were healed as well.

". . . There's nothing we can do." Urahara answered quietly, "He intends to help Inoue-san, and he can beat us down without breaking a sweat. We can't stop him from helping her." Urahara sighed and leaned back, looking up to the night sky, "I guess we'll just have to sit back and let this all play out."

"May I add boss." Tessai added pushing up his glasses. "That when Kurosaki entered our dimension, it split, turning into the dimension with him and without him. This very well could be his dimension now."

"The thought had crossed my mind." Urahara agreed pushing down on his hat. "Unfortunately though, Kurosaki-san's compassion and refusal to let Inoue fight, will undoubtedly do more harm than good. I do believe it is our job to make him see that."

-0-

Tatsuki let out a choked gasp as Acidwire grabbed her with both his hands. The Hollow growled and glared at the girl as it began to squeeze, forcing Tatsuki's bones close to the point of breaking. Orihime was frozen at the spectacle before her senses returned to her. She instinctively reached for her zanpakutou, but quickly remembered she was in her body, she didn't have her Shinigami powers at the moment. But she wasn't about to just let her friend get hurt.

Without stopping to think about it, Orihime ran forward and hit Acidwire with all the force she could put into her shoulder. Unfortunately, he didn't give way in the least; she succeeded in catching his attention though.

"Orihime?" Acidwire asked, his grip on Tatsuki loosened considerably. The soul of her best friend went slack against the giant hand, coughing and gasping for breath.

"Y-you know me?" Orihime asked, backing up a few steps to try and lead him away from Tatsuki.

"You don't . . . remember me?" Acidwire asked, then snapped his head back to Tatsuki, "It's your fault!" he snarled at her, his grip tightening again.

Tatsuki cried out in pain, her bones so much closer to breaking this time. She didn't understand any of this, why was a monster yelling at her, squeezing her like a toy, trying to kill her? But most importantly, why did it seem to know Orihime, and why wasn't she running away.

"Orihime." Tatsuki choked out, "Run . . . Get out . . of here." she let out another scream as Acidwire increased the pressure of his hold.

"You don't talk to her!" he snarled again, "She's forgotten about me enough because of you!"

"Leave Tatsuki alone!" Orihime yelled, running forward and hitting the Hollow with all the force she could muster.

This time seemed to work, Acidwire let go of Tatsuki, but he did so by throwing her into a nearby wall. Orihime would have been over in a second to check on her, but he rounded on her, his size dwarfing her. He used his hands to hold himself up as he put them to both sides of Orihime, causing her to fall back as she backed up from him.

"You don't remember me Orihime." He said it as a statement, "Why did you forget me so easily? We were always together." Acidwire leaned in closer, "We were family."

Orihime's breath hitched in her throat. It couldn't possibly be, there was no way. No.

"O-Onii-chan?" Orihime asked hesitantly.

"Yes Orihime." Acidwire nodded, "It's me."

"Wh-why?" her question took him back, was she questioning why he was there, "Why did you hurt Tatsuki!"

"You forgot about me. You forgot all about me." Sora's voice started rising, "You forgot about me because of her, and now you're more concerned for her than you are your own brother." He leaned forward now, his voice growling, "That hurts me Orihime! That truly hurts me! Didn't you ever wonder why I wasn't around after the accident? Why you didn't see me?"

Orihime was speechless, she had been curious about that; it was a question that still bothered her today. Sora knew about her ability to see ghosts, he would have been noticed by her if he stuck around. But in no time after the accident did she see him. It was like he vanished to nowhere.

"They came for me right after I died." Sora began again, "They grabbed me and dragged me to their world, to Hueco Mundo. And they consumed me! They bit into me, and I became one of them. But I'm back now, and we can be together again. Together forever." Orihime backed away a little as Acidwire leaned up to his full height and looked down at her, "I just have to consume _you_."

"Leave Orihime alone!" Tatsuki's voice drew both their attentions. She was struggling to stand, putting her hand against the wall to keep her up, but she had determination in her eyes as she glared at Acidwire, "You're angry at me aren't you, you ugly snake! So then come and get me!"

Acidwire did just as she said, feeling only rage for the injured girl. He roared and quickly moved to attack her. Tatsuki used some of the only strength she had to push off the wall and dodge the claw aimed at her, but only barely. The force of the claw connecting with the wall, putting a rather large hole into it, sent her flying down the street, closer to her body.

"Onii-chan, stop it!" Orihime cried as she ran in front of Tatsuki. Where the heck was Rukia, she had to know about this by now.

"You'd choose her over your own brother!" Acidwire yelled, his anger multiplying, "That makes me sad Orihime, so very sad. And so very angry!"

Without warning, he shot forward at the pair. His claw reached out, not caring about which one it hit, if it hit Orihime, it would force her soul from her body, making him able to consume her. If it hit the other girl, she'd be dead, the one who made Orihime forget about him. He didn't hesitate as Orihime stood in front of Tatsuki, ready to take the claw.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki yelled out desperately, trying her damndest to move, but to no avail.

Everything went in slow motion, in that next instant. Acidwire's hand connected with Orihime, practically grabbing her in his large palm. He pushed on, forcing her soul out, and expecting nothing out of the ordinary.

Oh, how very wrong he was.

The second Orihime's soul started to separate from her body, Tatsuki and Acidwire both noticed the difference. Instead of the clothes she had on currently, Orihime was clad in black robes, with a sword strapped at her waist. There was no chain connecting her to her body, but before anything could happen, she swooped low and caught it, then jumped back to Tatsuki. The final thing Tatsuki and Acidwire noticed was her presence, it seemed to just keep their attention, it was like there was some force flowing from her, some energy, freely and unbridled. Acidwire knew what had happened, what was going on, Orihime was the Shinigami he had come back to consume.

"You're the Shinigami Orihime?" Acidwire asked, "This is good, this is very good. We'll not only be together, you'll make sure I don't revert back to being a Gillian."

Tatsuki didn't understand one bit. She could only stare at Orihime's back, she wished she was in a different position, then she could see the look on Orihime's face.

In one motion, Orihime unsheathed her sword and took the attacking stance Ichigo had taught her earlier that day, glad that it was still fresh in her mind and muscles. Her face was set, but her eyes betrayed her feelings, she didn't want to do this. Her brother was a Hollow, yes, but she didn't want to have to fight him. He was still her brother after all.

"Oni-chan, please, just go away." Orihime asked, unbeknownst to the young shinigami, a single tear came down her cheek.

"You want me to go away?" Acidwire asked, "You want me to leave!" his voice got angry.

"I don't want to have to fight you." Orihime set herself up more, "If you were just coming after me, that'd be fine. But I won't let you hurt Tatsuki!"

Acidwire growled for a second before he opened his mouth and let out a loud roar. Tatsuki didn't understand what was happening, but she suddenly fell over, unconscious. Orihime flinched under the pressure, but remained standing. She looked behind her, worried for Tatsuki, but right now she had to focus on Sora, or else he might hurt Tatsuki again. Rukia had to be on her way, she'd know some way to help Tatsuki. The anger was evident in Acidwire's roar though, he was even glaring at Orihime, and it sent shivers down her spine. To think the brother she knew, the kind, caring, loving Sora had turning into that thing. Orihime knew that he had to still be there somehow, deep down he was still the older brother she knew.

But she wouldn't just let Tatsuki get hurt. Tatsuki was just as important to her; Tatsuki was kind, and strong. Tatsuki had always protected Orihime, now it was Orihime's turn to replay that debt. Orihime kept her sword raised as she charged. Acidwire dug his claws into the ground, using the stability to launch himself at Orihime.

The battle had begun. Brother against sister. She had lost him once; she would lose him again, tonight. She could feel the pain, the tightness in her chest. She had strength. Ichigo's, Rukia's, even Tatsuki had given her strength. The question was if it would be enough strength.

How much strength did it take to be able to kill the brother you once loved and lost? Still loved?

Life was cruel, no matter where you lived.

-0-

**End**


	5. 4: Goodbye Sora, Hello Kurosaki kun

_**We don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.**_

_**

* * *

**_

-0-

**Chapter 4: Goodbye Brother, Hello~ Kurosaki-kun**

Orihime ducked low, under Acidwire's swipe, then pointed her blade forward and charged in, hoping to get him through the heart. Her brother's tail snaked around from behind and connected with her chin, sending her up into the air and backwards. He moved to strike again. Orihime twisted in the air and blocked with the broadside of her blade, using the force to push herself further away and land on her feet. Even though it had been such a short while since she taking on the job as Rukia's Shinigami Substitute, it still surprised Orihime at how incredible her physical reflexes were. She didn't have time to marvel though; Acidwire was at her again, lashing out with everything he had. She started backing up, dodging the attacks as they came. The strange feeling of frustration swelled in her tight chest. This whole fight Sora had her on the defensive, there were no openings for her to fight back and strike. There were no openings for her, but Sora always found one. He was batting her around like a ball of yarn. It was frustrating, maddening and ... it hurt. Not just her body, but her soul.

Orihime jumped up to avoid a swipe of his tail tripping her, but didn't see the claw that was aimed at her from the air. It struck true, sending Orihime back even further, she crashed down right in front of Tatsuki again. She moaned and whimpered. Her body was done. It fought her as hard as Sora was. Neither wanted her to stand up from the impact crater. She had too. If not for herself, the presence behind her was all the reason Orihime needed to get back up and fight. She chanced a glance back, wanting to know her friend was still alive. She was just like Orihime had left her, on the ground, unconscious, and still out of her body. She needed to end this and hurry. Tatsuki, Orihime knew, could only get worse.

"You should keep your eyes on your opponent Orihime!" Acidwire growled as his tail shot forward. Orihime managed to deflect the blow, sending it off to the side, but nearly lost her grip on her sword in the process.

"Why, Onii-chan?" Orihime questioned as his tail retracted it's movement cracking on the wind like a whip.

"Why what, Orihime?" Acidwire responded, tensing himself for another rush.

"Why did you only come back for me now!" Orihime yelled.

"Because a part of me said not to." The calm answer left Orihime shocked, "Even though I wanted to, to have you with me constantly, a part of me told me not to come back, to stay away." Acidwire relaxed his stance, and Orihime swore she could see human eyes, her brother's eyes, in the mask, not the red slits of a monster.

"But I shouldn't have." His voice grew aggressive again and his aggressive stance returned, "If I had returned, you wouldn't have forgotten me. You would have remembered me, and I wouldn't be lonely."

"I didn't forget about you Onii-chan." Orihime said, her eyes filling with sadness at how hurt her brother was.

"LIAR!" Acidwire shot forward, only a blur to the substitute Shinigami.

Orihime felt something grab her, and suddenly the world was a dizzy blur. She knew she was being moved away, further down the road from Tatsuki. She managed to realize Acidwire had grabbed her before he used his other hand to grab a light pole, bending it slightly, and swinging from it, slamming Orihime into a wall. Orihime let out a scream of pain, but gritted her teeth and forced the majority of the pain to the back of her mind, changing it to a dull throbbing along her back: Tatsuki needed her to be strong right now. Luckily she hadn't dropped her zanpakutou. With a little effort she changed her grip on it and stabbed it into Acidwire's wrist. With a roar, the hollow let her go, gripping it's wrist as it backed away. A large drop of blood fell from between its fingers and hit the ground.

"You'd hurt me Orihime? You'd hurt your own brother like this?" Acidwire asked, hurt obvious in his voice.

"I-I didn't want to." Orihime tried defending herself, feeling awful about stabbing her brother like that.

"But you are, you're fighting me Orihime." Acidwire let go of his wrist, the blood freely flowing down and dripping on the ground.

"But I didn't want to!" Orihime cried out, not able to stand her brother's accusations, "I don't want to, you're making me."

"You don't have to fight me Orihime, but you are, because you value that girl more than you care about your own brother."

"No Onii-chan, that's not how it is." Orihime was desperate, why couldn't he understand? She didn't care about Tatsuki more than him, but she couldn't just let him kill her.

"You forgot about me, you forgot all about me because of that girl!"

Acidwire opened his mouth and spat out several shots of acid. Orihime jumped to the side to avoid the shots, but only wound up jumping right into a swipe from his claw. She was sent crashing into the wall again, her pain from earlier returning. She looked down and saw a large gash on her left shoulder, a crimson river running from it. She only managed to roll out of the way as Acidwire dived in to attack once again. Orihime didn't know what to do, she just didn't know. Rukia would, she was a real Shinigami. That's what she had to do; she had to wait for Rukia to show up.

As Orihime got some distance from Acidwire, she stood again and took the stance Ichigo had shown her earlier as well, she didn't have the time or luxury to blush, but remembered what to do. Feet apart, stand relaxed, tight grip, and the sword held out, down, and to the side slightly. She couldn't attack, but she could buy time for Rukia to appear and tell her what to do.

_Rukia... hurry..._

-0-

Rukia was breathing hard as she ran through the streets, looking for any sign of her substitute. She needed Rukia just as much as Rukia needed her, without each other, they were pretty much easy Hollow prey, along with all the other souls in Karakura. She couldn't help the bit of guilt that settled in her stomach. If she hadn't lost her tempure and left in a rush like that, neither of them would be in this situation. Even though she'd never admit it openly, in the short time they'd known each other she felt a bond forming with the girl, something that made Rukia want to help Orihime when things were going to get tough, even though Orihime already had the strength to deal with it.

She stopped as she heard a roar, all of Rukia's instincts told her that wasn't good, it couldn't have been. That was the Hollow. It sounded close, too close. Rukia felt a bead of cold sweat go down the side of her face. She had to find Orihime, but she couldn't just let the Hollow do what it wanted. With a low growl she turned down the street she heard the roar come from and started running again.

She rounded the corner, readying her hands for a kido, but found the Hollow already thoroughly distracted by his fight with Orihime. Orihime seemed to be just jumping around, attacking wherever she could. What the hell was Rukia teaching her for if she didn't listen?

"You idiot, aim for the head!" Rukia yelled out catching Orihime's attention.

The auburn haired girl looked up, and relaxed when she saw Rukia behind Sora. _Rukia, finally._ She could help her. Acidwire saw the opening and attacked, swiping Orihime with a slap of his red mutated palm. His sister flew from the impact, slamming into a nearby wall.

"And pay attention." The raven haired Shinigami yelled shaking her fist at Orihime.

"It was your fault I got distracted though." Orihime groaned out in pain as she pushed herself from the rubble of the collapsed wall. Blood trickled down her forehead and between her eyes, the red fluid stuck to her bangs, making the silky strands cling to the wound. "I'm glad you're safe though, Rukia."

Rukia's eyes widened. Was that even plausible? Orihime was bloody, bruised and battered, but still she was worried about Rukia getting hurt before herself. Orihime stood, her body swaying, clearly that last attack did her damage, still the girl wanted to fight. She was strong. For a second, Rukia could have sworn she was looking at Shiba Miyako once again. Rukia's heart was suddenly heavy with guilt and self-hatred. Why hadn't she seen the similarities before?

"I.." Orihime groaned and stood under her own power, lifting her sword and striking a defensive poise. "I need you to heal Tatsuki. Once you do that you... I'll need your help." Orihime looked over at Rukia, and the short girl could see the dried tears on the battle torn girl's face. She had been crying while she fought the Hollow? Why?

"Tatsuki comes first..."

Orihime charged and again she entered the harsh fight. Rukia looked beside herself. Tatsuki was resting against the brick building's side, having gained consciousness from the distance the battle had gained from her. Orihime's childhood friend was in her soul form, but thankfully the chain of fate had not yet been severed. She should be okay.

Tatsuki growled out in pain and frustration, and again she pulled on the chain attached to her body. The chain was heavy and painful. It was making it hard to breathe and move. If only the damned thing would come off she could get to Orihime and help her. Small hands covered Tatsuki's and made her stop and look up from the cursed chain.

"You idiot." Rukia quietly growled. "If you pull it off you will become a hollow, like the monster Orihime is fighting."

"I need to get to her, though. You don't understand." Tatsuki struggled against Rukia's hold. "I need to help her, Sora's gonna kill her!"

"Sora?" Rukia blanched. "That Hollow is Orihime's brother?"

"It was the hardest thing in the world for Orihime to lose him. He's the only family she has ever known. When kids at school picked on her for her hair color, Orihime's brother would tell her how pretty it was. He knew they were teasing her even though she never told him." Tatsuki grabbed at the wall, trying to find support to stand. "I can't... I can't let him make her cry..."

"And what are you going to do." Rukia asked, her arms crossed. "You can barely stand let alone fight."

"It doesn't matter!" Tatsuki bellowed out. Her hand make a fist against the wall, as she slowly stood up, defying the odds. "Orihime isn't a fighter. She can't do this alone!"

"I never said she was going to." Tatsuki looked up at Rukia, her eyes wide with shock. Rukia's short cousin had her fists clenched at her sides. Her violet eyes were blazing with strength and noble grace. "Above all things Orihime was worried about you getting hurt. Stay here. I will help the best I can. You'll just get in the way and distract her."

"Rukia..." Tatsuki lightly smiled at the strength the short girl was showing. "Suddenly I have the strange feeling that you aren't really Orihime's cousin." Rukia rushed off down the street to the battle, ignoring Tatsuki's wise observation. Tatsuki didn't need an answer, the look in the short raven haired girl's eyes told the whole story.

Even though she was racing toward him, Acidwire didn't pay her any mind. Compared to Orihime, Rukia was like a bug, insignificant. He didn't even turn as she began her incantation.

"Hado 33, Sôkatsui!" Rukia finished, jumping up onto the wall to give her a clear shot at Acidwire's back.

A blast of aqua hued energy appeared and shot out of Rukia's hand, hitting its mark easily. Smoke enveloped the area as the spell hit Acidwire, and Rukia smiled in triumph. Maybe she was weaker than before she had given Orihime her powers, but she was still strong enough to take out a Hollow, maybe Orihime wouldn't have to do the work at all anymore. She walked around the area that was smoking until she was in Orihime's view, still smiling triumphantly.

"R-Rukia, what was that?" Orihime asked in wonder.

"That, Orihime, is known as a kido. Spells we Shinigami use for various purposes." Rukia flashed a cocky smile at her substitute, "We can't completely depend on our zanpakutous."

"So, you killed Sora?" Orihime said, still in grim wonder.

Rukia looked down at the ground, "Yes." She answered shortly

Rukia turned around, she didn't know if Orihime wanted to be alone at the moment, but if she didn't she could always follow her. Right now, Rukia needed to get Tatsuki back into her body before something bad could happen to her. Not to mention all the healing she'd need, her and Orihime both. Above all, though, Rukia couldn't look at Orihime's brokenhearted stare.

"Don't assume so much of yourself Shinigami!"

Rukia's first instinct was to jump, but the red claw that shot out of the smoke was too quick. Acidwire followed his arm out and slammed Rukia into a wall, pinning her. Rukia tried to breath against the pressure being put on her, and Acidwire brought his face in close.

"You smell like a Shinigami, but your power isn't anywhere near as strong as any of the others I've faced." He growled, "Your spell doesn't even hurt!" he increased his grip on Rukia, causing her to cry out in pain, "But it _was_ annoying."

"Onii-chan, stop!" Orihime cried out, tears threatening to fall down her face. She couldn't take it, her own brother hurting her friends like this. But her cries fell of deaf ears; Acidwire was focused on making Rukia pay for that annoyance.

He kept squeezing, applying the pressure more and more. Rukia could only open her mouth as her eyes grew wide. She couldn't scream, she didn't have the air for it. She couldn't breathe. How could she be like this, she used to be as strong as any vice-captain in Seireitei, now she couldn't even _damage_ a hollow. Her vision was going black, fading away. She didn't understand it all, she couldn't let this happen, she couldn't let Orihime fight her brother all by herself. She knew, she knew all too well that pain, of cutting down someone you care about with your own hands.

With a few audible cracks, Rukia went limp in Acidwire's hands. Noticing the difference, he dropped the Shinigami unceremoniously to the ground.

Everything was going so slow now. Why? Why was this happening? Again Sora screamed into the air, the shock wave of his cry brought Orihime to her knees. She was too weak now, too weak to fight her brother. She had always been too weak.

"Why...?" It was the same question she kept asking. It only seemed right, she wasn't getting her answer. It wasn't fair and she wanted to know why. Why her, why her brother, why was she always so weak? Rukia gave her this power for a reason, but even now she couldn't stop the people she loved from feeling the same pain she had felt. She was useless.

"Why Onii-chan?"

-0-

Ichigo loudly let out a string of curses as he shunpoed through the air. This was the second time he'd been late to help Orihime, and this time was even more dangerous and important than the last. She was facing her brother this time, an Adjuchas. Damn Urahara! Damn him for stopping Ichigo, no matter what the reason. It was unforgivable; to force Orihime into this situation, to make her see her brother like that, then make her have to kill him with her own two hands. As much as he hated Urahara, he hated himself more for not getting there faster. They were probably fighting already, he just had to hope it wasn't for long.

Ichigo subconsciously grabbed the area above his heart; gripping the cloth tightly as images of Orihime crying ran through his mind. He hated it when she cried, when that smile of hers disappeared and was replaced with that deep sadness of hers. He understood now, he'd lost everything too; he understood what her pain felt like. Now he'd be damned if he let anything make her cry again. Despite everything she went through, she found the strength to smile and be happy. No matter what, he couldn't let her loose that.

He came out of a shunpo on top of a light pole. He knew where Orihime was, he could feel her presence anywhere now that she was a Shinigami. He was close now; just another shunpo or two and he'd be there to kill Sora in her place. Maybe she'd hate him, but at least she'd be spared that pain. If he was lucky, which he doubted after tonight's turn of events, maybe she still didn't know it was Sora.

Just as he leaned forward to move, a blue blur of light shot by, just centimeters from his face. It wasn't the fact that it came close to his head that stopped Ichigo; it was the fact of who it belonged to. He could recognize that attack anywhere. He turned to his left, the direction the arrow had come from, and saw Uryu, his bow in his hand and an arrow pointed back, aimed right at him.

"What's your hurry, Kurosaki?" Uryu asked in an icy cold voice.

Ichigo froze, how could it be? How in the hell could Uryu know it was him. He tested his disguise, it worked, he shouldn't have been able to know it was him.

"I'm sure you're wondering how I know it's you, even though you're disguising your appearance somehow." Uryu started again with that air of smugness that always made Ichigo want to punch his face, "It was rather simple really."

A circle of light appeared at Uryu's feet, and dozens of white ribbons seemed to shoot up from the ground. If he hadn't had his veil up, Ichigo would have sworn Uryu was looking right in his eyes.

"Spirit Ribbons." Ichigo said plainly.

"Correct." Uryu reached out and grabbed a red ribbon, the length of it materializing in the distance between himself and Ichigo, ending as it wrapped around Ichigo, "And I'm assuming you know what a red ribbon means."

"How did you even guess to check for a Shinigami?" Ichigo asked, waving his hand to dispel the red ribbon.

"Our first day in class..." Uryu answered, "When I walked in, I felt a high presence of reitsu. So I decided to check. At the time, Inoue's was that of a normal human, but yours was that of a Shinigami." Uryu pushed up his glasses, "Then things started to make a little sense. The month before school started, I would occasionally get the feeling I was being watched, and there were signs in the reishi of the area that, that was the case. Then after I discovered your little secret, I kept my senses open, and the next time you spied on me, I immediately knew it was you."

Ichigo was frozen with shock and anger, anger at himself. How could he have forgotten that Uryu could use Spirit Ribbons like him? Ichigo thought he was safe just keeping his reitsu down and staying out of his sight, but ever since he started, Uryu had known there was someone watching him. This was bad, this was very bad. Uryu could screw everything up; he might tell Rukia and Orihime.

"Is Soul Society so threatened by my existence that they decide to put the last Quincy under surveillance?" Uryu asked suddenly.

"I'm not with Soul Society." Ichigo answered

"Then that makes this even more curious. Why are you spying on me?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off as Acidwire's roar rang through the area. Ichigo turned back to the source, the situation at hand could wait, Orihime needed him right now. As he moved to shunpo to the site, another arrow shot by his head, making him stop. He looked back at Uryu, who had another arrow at the ready. He wished the Quincy could see the death glare Ichigo was sending his way.

"The hollow Inoue is dealing with can wait. You're not leaving until I get my answers."

He let loose another arrow, one that Ichigo easily dodged as he jumped down to the ground. As another arrow came, Ichigo shunpoed and stopped right in front of Uryu. Before the Quincy could even react, Ichigo pulled up his fist and hit him in the stomach, knocking the air out of the boy. His concentration as broken as well, seeing as how the bow dematerialized.

"I don't have time to deal with you now, Ishida." Ichigo said as the Quincy fell to his knees. Ichigo shunpoed away before his "friend" could recover.

"You'll have to make time then Kurosaki." Uryu said, contempt showing in every syllable of his words.

-0-

Somehow through the rumble and the roar of the enemy, Orihime's quiet plea reached Rukia's ears. _Onii-chan_. Why was she was calling that monster her brother? Didn't she understand?

_"Kill it! It's not human anymore! Kill it!" _Her captain's words echoed in Rukia's ears, making her flinch. That face she could see it in her mind. The blood. The feeling of the rain. The whispered last words. Yes, Rukia had felt that same pain before; that exact pain that radiated from Orihime's weak voice. She couldn't let Orihime feel it though. Orihime was to different. She wouldn't survive living with that guilt. It would eat her alive.

"Stop calling him that!" Rukia bellowed, instantly bringing attention back to herself. Orihime's eyes looked straight at the tiny Shinigami, unshed tears still pooling in the corner of her eyes. Rukia pushed herself up, wincing in pain. This useless gigai, it was doing nothing to help her regain her strength. If it were at all possible she felt weaker than she had yesterday.

"He is not your brother anymore, Orihime. He once was, but that time is over. He is just a hollow now. His mind and thoughts are twisted and dark." Rukia took a shaky knee; her hand wiped away the blood that trickled from her mouth. "That brother you love and miss, Orihime, is only in your memories now."

"No." Orihime dropped to her knees, her quiet words just barely reaching Rukia, "That's not true."

Rukia only watched, pain and guilt eating at her. Orihime couldn't hold back her tears anymore, and they started falling freely down her face. Why? Why did this have to happen? She wanted an answer, she _needed_ an answer. Why did all of this have to happen? She just couldn't do it, no matter what her brother had become; he'd always be the one from her memories. Rukia watched in horror as Orihime's sword clanged to the ground, Orihime's hands shaking.

"You win, Onii-chan." Orihime said in a defeated tone, not raising her head, "Just please don't hurt Tatsuki or Rukia anymore."

Rukia was about to yell something out, but Acidwire's growling caught her attention instead. He was looking at Orihime with victory in his evil empty eyes. Like a hunter about to eat one of the most delicious meals he'd ever had. Without any other movement, he shot straight at Orihime, his mouth open wide to devour her in one bite.

"Orihime, run!" Rukia yelled out, pushing herself up and forcing her legs to move as she desperately tried to stop what was about to happen.

Time seemed to slow down again, Rukia was aware as Tatsuki yelled out for Orihime as well; desperately shouting out to not lose her best friend. A single tear made its way down Rukia's face, she couldn't do this again. She couldn't lose another friend. It was the same this time, it was _exactly the same_. Except instead of Rukia, it was Orihime, and in _her_ place was Sora. And this time, Orihime didn't have the will or the strength to lift her blade against the brother she loved so dear.

Rukia cursed herself, cursed her lack of strength, cursed everything. This just wasn't right, why did Orihime have to suffer like this?

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Just as Acidwire was a foot away from Orihime, a blue crescent of energy shot from behind her. Acidwire was moving to fast, he didn't have the time to dodge as the energy collided with him, sending him barreling down the street.

The speed and flow of life returned, and Rukia stopped dead in her tracks. Walking calmly from behind Orihime was a figure. She couldn't make it out, but it seemed to give off a male presence. The figure seemed to be covered in shadows; cloaking his very appearance and only letting her make out his veiled silhouette. The weapon in his hand was unmistakable, as large and oddly shaped as it was, it could only have been a zanpakutou. She marveled, as large as it was, the man was balancing it on his shoulder and walking, as if it was the most normal thing in the world for him, but what made her even more amazed was his reitsu. Even though he was holding it back, she could feel that it was immense and vast.

He came to a stop in front of Orihime, the girl finally raised her head, tears very evident on her round face. Orihime took one look at the man in front of her, then saw her brother shaking off the attack further down the street, and knew he was the one that must have saved her.

"You!" Acidwire roared when he was able to make out the Shinigami, he remembered the feel of that reiastu. The Hollow's anger spiked and he again let out a bellow that shook the buildings and shattered windows, the broken glass rained down on them, but the smoky figure of Orihime's savior didn't flinch.

"Yeah, me." The figure answered, though it was distorted, the voice was definitely male, and cocky.

"Don't interfere! She's given up, she wants me to consumer her." Acidwire roared again, then set himself into an attacking position.

"Well, I don't feel like letting you have her." The figure stated coldly, a harsh bite in his distorted voice.

"Then I'll just have to kill you." Acidwire tensed up a second before he shot himself forward, his claws bared and ready to tear apart the Shinigami that had run from him earlier.

"No." Orihime shouted in a deep voice, not wanting this to go on any longer, she looked up at the figure before her, begging him with her eyes to listen, "Get out of the way, he really will kill you." It was bad enough to see Tatsuki and Rukia hurt, she didn't want this stranger to be hurt either, "Please, you have to run now."

"Don't worry." He said, turning back to look at her, "Everything will be fine, Inoue."

Orihime's eyes grew with shock, but before she could say anything, he disappeared. He reappeared further down the road, even as Acidwire was still shooting at him. He hoisted the cleaver-like sword off his shoulder, and surprisingly held it in the air with one hand. Acidwire let out another roar; it could see the Shinigami so close now, so very ready to be torn apart with his claws. As Acidwire reached him, the Shinigami grabbed the handle with both hands, and brought down his zanpaktou with lightning fast reflexes.

A strange calm fell around the area as Acidwire fell over, his momentum from his charge taking him a little past the mysterious Shinigami. Orihime, Tatsuki, and Rukia watched with shocked expressions as the hollow began to break apart and fade away. The cloaked stranger's oversized blade began to glow, and then shrunk in size and shape until it looked like a regular katana. He sheathed it without a word and started walking back to the three girls.

Ichigo looked at the destruction around him and grimaced on the inside. If he had spent even a minute more with Ishida... He shook his head. The girls were safe now, that's what was important. Tatsuki had pushed herself over to Orihime during all the commotion, and was holding onto Orihime's shoulders. Tears were still flowing down the auburn haired substitute's face as she looked forward, but her eyes were sad. The depths of her gray orbs darkened with empty emotion. They were wide open and full of shock.

"Onii-chan?" She questioned, her voice low, "Onii-chan!" Her voice echoed on the wind, filled with anguish. No one said a word, they wouldn't dare interrupt her mourning. Ichigo cursed himself. He was too damned late.

Orihime's gaze shifting to the mysterious figure walking towards her. Suddenly she shot up and ran over to him, her eyes slammed shut, even as more tears streamed down, "How could you!" she yelled at him, angrily beating her fists against his chest, "How could you! He was my brother and you killed him! Why!"

"Orihime!" Rukia called out.

Even if the hollow was dead, that didn't mean they were safe. Rukia had no information about this new Shinigami, she didn't remember hearing about someone else being sent to the world of the living. What if he wasn't there to help them at all? It would be easy for a Shinigami with a reiastu as high as his to know that Orihime was a human, and Rukia was powerless. If anything, Rukia felt more afraid now then she did facing the hollow.

"Let go!" Orihime's cry brought Rukia's attention back to the girl and away from her thoughts. The mysterious Shinigami had gripped Orihime's wrists to keep her from hitting him, but hadn't moved to apprehend her in any other way. "Let go you... you... you killed Onii-chan, what more do you want?"

"I didn't kill him." The mysterious Shinigami said suddenly and quietly.

"Don't lie to me!" Orihime was still hysterical as she struggled against his grip, "I saw it! Let go!"

"I didn't kill him. I only cleansed his soul." Ichigo felt guilt swell in his chest. He was trying to sound calm, and certain, but he hated seeing Orihime like this. He never thought he would ever struggle with the idea of wrapping his arms around her to calm her, but here he was trying not to do just that. It would only make things worse. So he was talking to her, low, calm, and uncertain.

Rukia's eyes shot open, that was it. That's what Orihime needed to hear right now, she believed her brother had been killed and she'd never see him again. Of course, how could she have forgotten something like that? Rukia almost wanted to smile at how simple it was.

"He's telling the truth, Orihime." Rukia said sternly, walking forward with her arms crossed. Each step was a struggle. She still felt the effects from Acidwire manhandling her and she hadn't healed herself yet, but she refused to show weakness in front of a Shinigami they hadn't identified as friend or foe yet. For now she would pull off the calm and noble card, just like she was expected to do.

"Shinigami exterminate hollows, yes, but we don't kill them. The Zanpakutou cleanses their souls of all sins committed after death so that they may be sent to Soul Society."

"Soul Society?" Orihime asked as her gaze turned to Rukia, she started to relax her arms, cueing Ichigo to let her wrists go. "So you mean-"

"Yes." Rukia gave the girl a smile, "He's heading over to Soul Society right now, and he'll be there waiting for you when you cross over yourself someday."

"But, he won't want to see me. He hates me now."

"That's not true." Orihime's gaze returned to the mysterious Shinigami, "Even though he was an angry beast, the brother you knew was still buried under all that. Now that he's been cleansed, the brother from your memories is over in Soul Society; the kind caring brother that you loved, and loved you." A new slew of tears started running down Orihime's face at the comforting words, "And that's the truth."

Orihime took looked back at Rukia, she wanted to believe in the mysterious Shinigami, but if anyone knew the truth, it had to be Rukia. She got a smile and a nod in return, something that made her tears burst forward. It was a chaos inside her, she still felt the pain of having to fight her brother, of all the things he said to her, but there was also the comfort of knowing that he was back to normal, and waiting over in Soul Society. A peaceful and nice place from what Rukia had said.

"Thank you." Orihime said, turning to her savior, "Thank you for helping Onii-chan."

"Sure." He nodded. Even though no one could see it, Ichigo lightly smiled. Orihime was back to her normal self. Good.

Suddenly the world began spinning a little. Orihime took a step forward, hoping it would help steady her, but it only made her more unbalanced. She looked down at her petite hands, only then seeing the blood. She was covered in it. Was it hers? Just as she began to fall over, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her and gently lower her to the ground. She looked up to see it was the mysterious Shinigami that had helped her.

"I'm sorry." Orihime mumbled, as the all the injuries from the fight before came flooding to her, making her wince in pain.

"Don't be, you have nothing to apologize for." The stranger said as he knelt down beside her.

"What are you doing?" Rukia was instantly by his side as he held his right hand over Orihime. Rukia's hands where in fists, the small shinigami was completely ready to beat their savior to protect Orihime. Rukia's glare softened when she saw the strange man's cloaked hand brush Orihime's bangs out of her head injury so he could examine the wound.

Why was he taking such good care of her?

"I'm gonna heal her." He said simply before a green aura flowed from his hand and surrounded Orihime.

Rukia gawked as she watched it all. All Shinigami that were any good at kido knew the healing spells, the most skilled were put in Squad 4. Even still, the best she'd ever really seen was to simply have the healing aura surround the hand and then they worked on specific areas. She'd never seen a Shinigami completely encompass someone in a healing aura. What was more, it was incredibly effective. What she could see of the cut on Orihime's head was quickly stitching itself up. After a minute the aura faded away and Orihime stood, completely healed. Her innocent face made Rukia want to smile as she watched Orihime gape at her fully healed body.

"Your turn." The mysterious Shinigami said as he stood, then put his hand on Rukia's forehead. She would have protested if the aura hadn't encompassed her immediately. She could feel it going to work too, her pain was being alleviated quickly. Even without physical protest, Rukia glared at the shadowed figure. There was something about him, she couldn't put her finger on it, but it almost seemed familiar.

With or without his help tonight, Rukia decided that he couldn't be trusted. Why else would he conceal his identity? It could be he was an enemy of the Soul Society, but then was he their friend, or foe?

The shinigami mumbled that he was finished with his task, and the way he shifted told Rukia that he was clearly going to go and heal Tatsuki. Rukia grabbed his arm, just above his hand and contained her shock when she felt something hard circling his wrist. Was this what was producing the veil?

Rukia's eyes glared, she knew he was looking at her, and without the cloaking device Rukia was curtain that she would be staring into his eyes.

"I will heal Arisawa, you can leave now."

"With your weak Kido? I don't think so." Ichigo smiled, Rukia's mouth and eyebrow were twitching at his insulting claim. "Besides, you need to save up your strength not waste reiatsu on stuff like this. Let me deal with these kinds of things from now on."

Ichigo slipped out of Rukia's grasp, using her surprise to his advantage and knelt down next to Tatsuki. Rukia looked at the injured soul and knew right away that despite the pain she was in, Tatsuki was also looking at the Shinigami with distrust and concern.

"What did you mean, by 'from now on?' "

"Just that, I am going to be around for a while so you two might as well get used to it." Ichigo didn't look up from his work, it was hard enough to concentrate on making the kido work, but it was harder when he had to keep his mind on Rukia and Orihime as well. He just couldn't understand how Orihime could do it.

"Rukia..." Orihime opened her mouth and shut it closed. Rukia's outstretched hand was signaling her to stay silent.

"What division are you with? What's your name? What are you doing here?" Rukia growled interrogating the hazy figure. She watched as he stood up and away from the now perfectly healed Tatsuki, laying on the ground unconscious in her body once again. Orihime sighed a heavy breath of relief. The shinigami stood before Rukia, staring down at her. To her surprise he put his hand on her head. Her eyes widened the same size and fit, it felt just like _his_ hand.

"For a midget, you ask a lot of questions don't 'cha?"

"What did you...?" Rukia's attention snapped behind the Shinigami. Urahara and Tessai where there.

Orihime gasped and before Rukia could notice the weight being lifted from her head, she felt a gust of wind. The rogue Shinigami had shunpoed away. Her jaw clenched. Still she had no answers and the questions kept piling up. She hoped he was a man of his word. With a tight fist she swore, she was going to get her answers next time.

-0-

Ichigo sighed as he jumped from his window sill into his room. He was tired, and had a lot to think about now. Uryu knew who he was, and Rukia obviously didn't trust him. He expected Rukia to distrust him a little, but she just seemed to want him to go away entirely. Then there was that stunt Urahara and Tessai pulled, Ichigo had half a mind to go to his shop and wait for him to return so he could beat the two of them again.

With a grumble, he entered his body and reached out to grab a bit of the snack food he had brought up with him. His family thought he was hanging out at Chad's, so he had to be quiet as he moved about his room. He just hoped they wouldn't see him jump out of his window when the time came. Ichigo stared at a salty chip with a look of frustration. He really should have put his body somewhere else. If he kept hiding in here and going down the storm drain he was going to get caught. Then what would he tell his family?

The chip made a distinct noise in his mouth as he chewed it. He tried going slower and taking smaller bites. In a room with only his breath making noise, the sound of his snacking was a like a gun shot. He crumpled the bag and tossed it to the side. Ichigo was to stressed and wound for eating. His legs crossed and her rested his palms on his knees. Ichigo took a deep calming breath.

He closed his eyes and entered his inner world, even if nothing was accomplished, he usually felt better after talking with Zangetsu or beating the crap out of his hollow. His caramel eyes opened and met the bowed head of his inverted double. Ichigo's callused hand grabbed the wrapped hilt of his trusted Zangetsu.

"Bring it on_ King._"

-0-

It had been a few days since the night Orihime fought her brother. Since that night the strange Shinigami rescued her, Rukia, and Tatsuki from his rage and hunger. Orihime spent that nights crying herself to sleep, tears of mixed sadness and happiness running down her face until exhaustion took over and she slept. Orihime was surprised that Tatsuki didn't know anything the next day, until Rukia explained the use of her Memory Chikan. It made Orihime a little sad to think that she wouldn't be able to share her secret with Tatsuki, she wasn't going to break her promise to Rukia, but Tatsuki had just found out. She didn't say a word, though, she cast Rukia a sad smile and a nod. She had made her promise to the short Shinigami. If keeping that promise to Tatsuki kept her friend out of harm's way, Orihime would keep it. Even if that meant being lonely.

Over the next couple nights of hollow patrol, they ran into the mysterious Shinigami several times, often to see him walking away from a hollow they wouldn't have made it in time to take care of.

Tonight was one such night.

Orihime and Rukia had just run a whole three blocks only to see the stranger walking away from a dissipating hollow corpse. He was sheathing his sword as they caught sight of each other, Rukia automatically glaring at him while Orihime smiled. Just like all the other times, Ichigo was leaving without any exchange of words.

"Wait!" The tone of urgency in Orihime's voice made Ichigo stop. He turned around to see her fiddling with her hands as Rukia looked at the girl questioningly.

"Do you need something, Inoue?" Ichigo asked, waiting patiently for her to speak.

"Thank you." Orihime bowed down low to Ichigo, surprising both him and Rukia.

"What are you thanking _him_ for?" Rukia asked, grabbing Orihime's shoulder to stand her back up straight.

"Well, even if we don't know who he is, he has been helping us ever since we met him." Orihime looked at Rukia questioningly, it was just common courtesy after all.

"But we don't know _why_ he's helping us." Rukia turned her head to Ichigo to shoot him another glare, something he was starting to get seriously pissed off about.

"He's still helping us though; it's only polite to thank him for that."

"It's fine, you don't need to thank me Inoue." Ichigo spoke up, turning both girls attention to him before he turned to leave again.

"Wait!" Orihime cried out, stopping Ichigo yet again, "Could you tell us your name?"

Rukia's glare was replaced by a surprised look, last time he had run off before she could interrogate him any further. However, over the last few days, Rukia felt that Orihime stood a better chance of getting information out of him than anyone else. This mysterious figure seemed to go out of his way especially so Orihime won't have to bear such a load with her Shinigami duties. If she really had to put it into words. Rukia would even go as far as to say, he was doing it _just for_ Orihime.

"Sorry." He replied after a few moments of silence, "But telling you my name kinda defeats the purpose of concealing my identity."

'_Sly bastard._' Rukia thought, glaring at him again with her arms crossed.

"But I have to have something to call you by. Incase you're nearby and I need your help, or you need a warning." Orihime was persistent.

"Well-" The mysterious Shinigami crossed his arms, or at least it looked like he did, as he thought about it.

This was a weird situation, Orihime didn't seem like she was going to let him off until she had a name to call him by. Nothing was really coming to mind. He wasn't a damn superhero or anything, and he wasn't going to try and give himself a name, but he couldn't tell them his name either. If he did, he'd have to deal with the both of them watching him constantly.

"I know!" Orihime's triumphant and perky cry brought Ichigo out of his thoughts, "Kagemusha-kun!"

'_Please tell me she means the literal meaning, and not from that stupid movie._' Ichigo thought, glad the veil hid his expression. A bead of sweat came down Ichigo's brow. Kagemusha... Shadow warrior. It would work. He was suddenly feeling glad she hadn't picked a stereotypical Orihime name. Lord knew she could come up with a lot.

"If that's what you want, then..." Ichigo mumbled. He wanted to turn and leave, get away before Rukia's glares got worse and she wanted to ask him questions he didn't know how to answer, again.

Rukia nudged Orihime in the side, drawing her attention away from the blurry figure. The teens blush was noticeable, but Rukia quickly cast it aside as a result from the run to get here.

"Orihime, why don't you go back first. I would like to have a word or two with _Kagemusha_."

"Rukia..." Orihime asked, feeling nervous. Her mentor had left no bit of her distrust for the mysterious Shinigami to conjecture. Orihime took her eyes off of Rukia and looked back to Kagemusha. Already he was a few feet away from where he was; walking away from the two girls. "I don't think he..."

A shock caught Orihime off guard. Rukia, bent down and picked up a stone. With the precision and strength, she pitched the stone through the air and hit it against Kagemusha's head. The Shinigami stumbled and fell forward. Rukia turned to Orihime and again asked her to go home first. Orihime watched her savior shoot up and turn to face Rukia. Again Rukia asked, this time, it seemed like more of a command. The voice sent a shiver up Orihime's spine.

"Y...Yes." Orihime bowed in farewell and excused hers. She left dragging her feet.

"Why you..." Ichigo's hand clapped down on Rukia's shoulder from behind. "You did that didn't you, Rukia?"

Rukia twisted out of Ichigo's hand and glared at him again. "You know our names. How?" Kagemusha stiffened, that was clear even with the disguise.

"I..." Ichigo glared. He almost forgot he could get away, he didn't need to answer her. "I will see you later Ru_kai_!" Ichigo's sentence finished with a shout. Rukia and ground the heal of her shoe into Ichigo's foot. With just his straw sandals all, his toes took the full force of the assault.

"Itai!"

"You are not going anywhere _Kagemusha _until you answer my questions."

"You're not in Soul Society anymore. Kuchiki means nothing to me so you might as well deal with the fact that I am going to help you and Inoue from now on. God knows you are going to need it."

"So you are here to help us...? Which Division are you from."

"I don't have one."

"That's ridiculous. All Shinigami have a division."

"I am not your normal shinigami."

"What do you mean you..." Rukia was cut off by the sound of her Hollow alarm. She pulled out the cell and flipped it open with a growl. "It's a..." She looked back up, but Kagemusha was gone. "Hollow..." Rukia sighed her last word. She was never going to get all of her questions answered... was she?

-0-

Ichigo woke up and already knew something was going to go wrong. He took his shower and came down for breakfast sooner than normal. It wasn't until his mother fawned over her son that Ichigo noticed what the difference was. His father and sisters were no different. Breakfast was chaos and the orange haired vizaard left the house with a headache stronger than a Gran Rey Cero. He dragged his feet on his way to school. It was strange how he wished today he didn't have to go to school. Hell, he would fight Grimmjow or Ulquiorra over walking into his home room class.

With a deep breath, Ichigo reached out and opened the door. The sounds of normal pre-school hysteria gave him little comfort. He stepped in, and almost instantly half the class fell silent. It wasn't any surprise why they did; his hair had grown to an incredible length overnight after all, and judging by the way his clothes fit him when he put them on this morning, he had grown an inch or two as well. If Ichigo had bothered to take notice, instead of just keeping his eyes forward and going straight to his seat, he would have noticed that it was mostly the female half of the room that was staring at him. Even Chizuru, which Tatsuki was holding in a full-nelson, was watching him with love struck, or at least lustful, eyes.

"Holy crap. Is that Kurosaki?" Mahana asked. She leaned backward in her chair, as she watched the orange haired punk make way to his seat. Had Kurosaki's backside always looked so tasty?

"I think so." Tatsuki said slowly. Her grip loosened causing Chizuru, who didn't have her balance, to fall to the ground; she quickly shot back up, pushing her glasses farther up her nose.

"When did he get so-" Mahana trailed off, her eyes still wondering over Ichigo as he talked to Keigo, completely oblivious to the attention the woman were giving him.

"Hot." All the girls started at Chizuru, "What? He is."

Rukia didn't say anything, but she didn't take her eyes off Ichigo either. She didn't know much about the world of the living, but from their reactions she guessed it was unusual for someone's hair to grow like his overnight. She knew that in Soul Society, as rare as it was, a person's appearance could change when their power rose. Even then, Ichigo's sudden change is appearance left her somewhat stumped. She turned to Orihime, her mouth opened to make a comment, but what she saw made her speechless. Orihime was just standing still, her mouth slightly open, staring at Ichigo. No, staring wasn't the word for it, ogling was more like it. Her ever nervous substitute had a small blush covering her face.

It was apparent from day one that Orihime took a liking to the orange haired teen. It almost made her smile to see the similarities in both the light haired humans and her vice-captain and his wife. It made her want to laugh out loud with how they acted together. Even now as Orihime stared at Ichigo, practically drooling, Rukia couldn't help but laugh at how obvious it was. Those two were made for each other. How Rukia wished she had her sketch book on hand.

"Aren't people normally embarrassed to be caught ogling?" Rukia asked, a playful grin spreading on her face. Oh yes, she was going to draw this.

"Wh-what!" Orihime snapped back into reality.

"Oh my, I knew you had a thing for him, but to think you'd actually ogle him with his new look."

"I wasn't ogling him." Orihime protested, at least remembering to keep her voice down as she spoke with Rukia, the blush on her face getting deeper, "I was just . . . just . . ."

The class went silent again, this time the attention grasped by Mahana who boldly stood and made her way to Ichigo's side. Her eyes were set on him, and with the way she shook her hips it was no question what she was going to do. Ichigo was Mahana's newest target. The lucky bastard didn't even realize his appeal as he dug through his bag.

"Hey Kurosaki." She greeted, standing in front of his desk.

"Hey Mahana." Ichigo replied, looking up to the girl. Mahana held her hands together sweetly, making her chest pop out innocently. Ichigo didn't notice. Mahana's eyebrow ticked. Apparently she'd have to go about this differently.

"What's with the new look?" Mahana pointed at his hair, "I never thought you'd go for a look like that."

"This?" Ichigo reached up a rolled a lock of his bangs between his fingers, "I'm not really sure, I woke up this morning and it was just like this."

"Well it looks good on you." Mahana leaned forward, getting a closer look at Ichigo's hair, and smirking when she saw the tinge of red on his face when he noticed her cleavage "Makes you look a lot more mature." She straightened up and walked away a bit before she turned her head around to see him, "You should keep it that way." She gave him a playful grin, "A lot of girls like the mature look." And winked.

Ichigo's hollow laughed, full and hardy. Ichigo raised his brow, and mentally asked his annoying inner voice to explain what was so funny; all he got was laughs in reply.

-0-

Orihime looked up from her paper to the direction of the annoying 'pst'ing sound. It was Rukia, somehow, Orihime already knew it would be. The short Raven haired girl looked like she was about to burst out laughing any second. Although she doubted it to be the case, Orihime mouthed the word _hollow_ to her short mentor. Rukia shook her head like a child about to tell a secret. Then she did it. She showed Orihime her work of art.

It was two bunnies, both in the Karakura high school uniform. One was tall, and with his bright orange hair, Orihime knew it was supposed to be Ichigo. The other bunny had paler orange hair and little blue asterisks in her hair. It was herself. Orihime blushed. The Ichigo bunny and the Orihime bunny were dancing, and Ichigo was dipping her romantically. Hearts fell around them. The attention of the entire class suddenly went in the direction of the back if class. After all the banging sound was loud.

Ichigo hadn't expected to see anything other than Orihime and Rukia run out of class when he heard the familiar sound of Rukia. It was an impulse to look her way, really. When Rukia whipped out her sketch book with the drawing that he could only assume was Inoue and him, he could barely hold back his shock.

His face went fire hydrant red and his mouth suddenly went dry. He put his hand over his mouth to stop the sound of his embarrassment. He didn't know what thought provoked him to start leaning over to try and see Orihime's reaction, but he never got the chance to see. He fell straight out of his chair and onto the floor with a loud thud. Suddenly all eyes were on him.

Calmly he sat back, clearing his throat. Ochi-sensei pushed up her glasses a blush covering her cheeks.

"Why Kurosaki you look..." realizing she was flustered she also cleared her throat. "Please try to keep in your seat. Otherwise I will have to talk to you after class." She smiled and winked at him, making Ichigo raise a brow once again.

-0-

The gym teacher blew his whistle and barked his commands, but like he had been doing for most of the day, Ichigo only half paid attention. The strange events in the classroom earlier and his new bodies drastic change in appearance this morning made Ichigo wonder if he hadn't woken up in a different dimension. It was completely improbable, but Ichigo was nearly certain he awoke in the dimension of paranoid thoughts.

Again, Ichigo was bombarded with the feeling of being watched as he lined up with the rest of the guys in his class. He looked over at the girls, wondering just why all seemed so fidgety, and for that, matter why were so many of the guys in class glaring at him? It was probably the paranoid feeling again, but he was starting to think the two were somehow connected. Ichigo shook his head trying to clear it from him mind, every time he seemed to think about it his inner hollow would burst out in laughter. The laugh was jubilant and cheery, a large difference from his usual hauntingly demonic cackle. Ichigo preferred the latter, somehow it was far less scary. Ichigo let out a growl as they split up to do their different sports, the girls having to run track, while the guys were left to play basketball on the court a little ways off. When was this day going to end?

Ichigo stiffened at the unfamiliar weight that popped onto his back. A familiar whoop of excitement caused Ichigo to grumble. What was it about him that made Keigo believe he was a jungle-gym? Ichigo groaned again, a tick coming back to his eyebrow. He was half tempted to lose his balance and fall over onto Keigo, but then again he would look stupid too. Much it Ichigo's amazement, Keigo climbed off.

"Geez Ichigo, what's with you?" Keigo asked falling in beside Ichigo as they started heading for the court. "You're all tense."

"It's nothing." Ichigo mumbled, "I'm just feeling like I'm being watched all of a sudden."

"You're just now noticing?" Keigo gasped.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have been watched all day." Mizuiro said, casually checking through his phone before he set it to the side as they reached the court.

"What! You mean you know I've been watched all day?" Ichigo glared at Mizuiro, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You mean you seriously haven't noticed!" Keigo asked, utterly shocked and looking like Ichigo had grown two heads.

"I've noticed, I just don't know who's watching me." Ichigo turned to his friends, "Who is it?"

Keigo's jaw hit the floor with totally astonishment, how completely oblivious could Ichigo get? Keigo looked to Mizuiro and Chad trying to get them to explain, since the brunette was stuttering too much to get a word out. The giant and the Mizuiro shook their heads, doing a better job containing their shock. Ichigo's brows furrowed, he just couldn't understand. What did they know that Ichigo didn't? After all he had lived through this all before, he shouldn't be getting surprises like this. And damnit all, why wouldn't his hollow stop laughing?

"Tell ya' what Ichigo, we'll show you why you've been watched all day and even who's doing it." Mizuiro offered.

"It's about time."

"Just follow what we say." With that Mizuiro walked to the middle of the court, "Okay guys, let's make it skins verses shirts today. I'll be captain of the shirts, and Ichigo will be captain of the skins."

There was a grumble of agreement and soon afterward, the teams were assembled. Ichigo and his team stood by the benches to remove their shirts. Ichigo had growled and complained about being skins. How was taking his shirt off going to expose the person who was watching him? None of his friends where making any sense and the feeling of humored anticipation emanating from his hollow was starting to stress him out. Under the assurance that it was all a part of Mizuiro's plan to expose his "stalker" he agreed. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to pull it above his head. The shirt wasn't even off before he started to hear gasps from his teammates.

"Jesus, Kurosaki, what happened to you?"

Ichigo raised a brow and looked down at himself. Like his hair and height, Ichigo's build had also changed. The body he had adopted since arriving in this twisted dimension had been lean, scrawny and somewhat shapeless when Ichigo had crashed to sleep last night. When Ichigo woke up , noticed the subtle muscle that had appeared, but didn't think of it as much as he did about his hair and the extra centimeters he gained. His chest now? It looked just as his other body had looked. Muscled, toned, and scarred. Ichigo looked like he walked through a battle field, but then again hadn't he?

"Yes, Kurosaki." Ichigo nearly jumped in the air from the sound of the familiar voice behind him. Why did he keep forgetting Ishida was in the same class as him? Ichigo quickly whipped around, his Quincy "friend" was still pushing up his glasses in his trademark fashion. "Please, tell us what happened."

Caramel eyes glared into glass, Ishida's eyes barely visible through the shine of the sun. Ichigo's jaw clenched. _'What is his game?'_ Noticing that dumb triumphant smirk on Ishida's face, Ichigo straightened up and crossed his arms.

"I don't see why you care so much. Isn't there some ancient rule that says you can't talk to me, eh, I-shi-da?" Ichigo smirked, feeling proud of his comeback.

"You're such a fool, Kurosaki, to think I need a reason not to talk to the likes of you. Besides, I am only over here because you chose me for your team."

"I did?" Ichigo blinked. He looked around at his team and almost blanched. All the boys on his team were people he had come to know only after he obtained his shinigami powers, in his last home, most of whom he met through Orihime or Keigo. His mind quickly started trying to reason with itself. Of course he had picked them; he trusted them and felt comfortable with them. The idea was swiftly cut down by the truth. Ichigo had picked them because he remembered their names. Plain and simple.

The coach blew his whistle and again started yelling like an experienced drill instructor, demanding Kurosaki's team to 'stop bickering like a bunch of girl scouts and start playing some basketball.' It was only a few minutes into the game before everyone realized that, despite being on the same team, Ichigo and Ishida seemed to be competing against each other. They were hollering insults back and forth, most of which nobody understood, stealing the ball from one another, and scoring points in the closest basket, neither one caring who the point went to. Soon everyone else joined in, there seemed to be no teams and no organization to the skirmish at all. Once the teacher caught on, he blew the whistle and called a time out so that he could explain how the game worked, since apparently his students didn't understand. Instead of listening, Mizuiro grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him away from the rest of class and towards the bleachers.

"Okay Ichigo, now pay close attention." Mizuiro said as he positioned Ichigo in clear view of the girls. The second they came from behind the bleachers, they'd be running by the court.

Ichigo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, this was starting to get really annoying. He was going to find out why he was being watched, and who was watching him when the girls came running from behind the bleachers? Suddenly a slew of curses filled the air. His head instinctively shot back to Mizuiro, he saw the boy fiddling with his phone, a rather large smile on his face, while Keigo was snickering uncontrollably. He looked back to the source of the curses and was surprised to see most of the girls that had been running seemed to piled up on the ground, the only ones absent from the pile were Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, Mahana, and Chizuru. His older brother instinct picked up right away. Knowing that some of the girls could have been hurt, Ichigo walked over to the pile of awkwardly strewn bodies.

"Hey, are you all okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he noticed that all of the girls were staring at him.

"_Of course they're staring King,_" his hollow said, starting to laugh again, "_Why wouldn't they be staring at you?_"

Ichigo ignored him and walked to the first girl he could get out of the pile safely. The closer he got though, the redder her face became. Ichigo wanted to ask about it, but what was important was getting them all out of there. He reached forward and firmly took the girl's arm, causing her to squeak in surprise as he pulled her to a standing position.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, hoping to get a response this time. The girl just stared at him, then her eyes started wandering down. They stopped when they reached his abs, and with another squeak, a small bit of blood started to leak from her nose. "Hey, your nose is bleeding," he pointed out casually.

The girl quickly reached up and pinched her nose shut, then ran off.

"I could use some help up, Kurosaki-san." another girl from the pile said, holding her hand up for him to take.

"Me too!" another girl called out.

In a matter of seconds the pile was filled with the noise of girls telling Ichigo to help them up. He let out a frustrated sigh. Ichigo looked to the group of girls that had made it out of the pile-up, intending to ask them why they weren't helping, but when his eyes met Inoue's, he stopped. Over the time he had spent with her, in Karakura, in Soul Society, even in Hueco Mundo, he thought he had unlocked the secrets to the way she would react in any given situation. The way she was staring at him, the look in those large gray eyes of hers had him baffled. If it was anyone other than Orihime, he would have said she looked... angry. The girl in the pile nearest to Ichigo called his name and tore him away from his thoughts. Her hand was still outstretched for him to take. After a quick apology, Ichigo grabbed her arm and started to help her up, but he stopped and jerked away.

In a quick movement, Ichigo turned around. His face was twisted into the look of utter shock. Mahana stood behind him, a cocky grin was plastered on her face. She probably had that same smile seconds ago when she pinched his behind.

"Sorry, Kurosaki." She giggled, giving him a peculiar look as she moved a little closer, "I just couldn't help myself."

Ichigo took a step back as she took at step forward. Everything about her suddenly told Ichigo to run: her eyes, her posture, even the way she said his name.

"What the heck's going on over here?" Ochi-sensei asked as she walked around a shed to see the commotion. She froze the second her eyes landed on Ichigo, and her face lit up in a bright blush and a smile spread on her lips.

"_Get it now, King?_" his hollow asked as it laughed harder than it had all day.

'_Get it now?_'

The question echoed in his brain. Each time the words repeated, another puzzle piece fell into place. If it was possible, Ichigo's eye's grew larger. He quickly backed up a few steps from Mahana and the pile of girls, looking at them all as if they were zombies, stalking towards him to slowly eat him alive. His face quickly began getting red, and became redder the longer he stood there. After a few seconds, he turned and started speed walking back to the court.

"Keigo, we're switching teams!" he yelled, his shirt in hand.

"Sorry Ichigo." Keigo laughed, not bothering to try and hide it, "But you're the captain of the skins, you're just gonna have to play like that for the rest of the class."

Ichigo turned back to the girls, noting that the group had managed to get themselves off the ground. He turned even redder as he noticed half of them had their phones out and were snapping photos, even Ochi-sensei. Even from as far as he was, he saw Mahana wink at him and blow him a kiss. The color, even the blush, drained from Ichigo's face.

The coach called out to get Ichigo's attention, but he didn't give it. With a fierce tug, Ichigo's shirt was once again covering his well tanned chest. He ignored everyone as he ran away.

"Bathroom! Team's yours, Ishida!"

"Since when were Ishida-san and Kurosaki so close?" One of the teammates mumbled. Ishida quickly turned to him, a fire in his eyes.

"We aren't."

-0-

Ichigo panted out as he leaned against the bathroom stall door. _This is all a dream, that's it_. He wouldn't put it past Urahara to make some weird nightmare concoction to poison him with, after the beating Ichigo had given the shop keeper the other night. So, all he needed to do was find something to wake himself up and he would be all set to go to school and live a normal day. Ichigo pinched his arm, bit his inner cheek, and even smacked himself, but nothing would wake him up from the horror he found himself in.

"Oh God, this is really happening." Ichigo grabbed the sides of his head, trying to calm the throbbing in his ears. He groaned and threw his head back to rest against the cold steel door. The image of Orihime's angered face flashed in his mind. "...but why?" Ichigo mumbled through a long breath.

-0-

**End**

**

* * *

As not to spoil I thought I would add the AN at the end. We thought it would be fun if Ichigo looked like he did when he achieved FGT, so we made him look like that. He also looked had that fashion when you first meet him the in prologue. Tell us what you think of the change! :MM:  
**


	6. 5: Girls Dead Hollow P1

_**We don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.**_

**

* * *

**

**_Wow, 99 reviews. It's so amazing I could cry. Thank you all and please keep it up. Your feedback keeps us going! :MM:_**

_**Hey everyone, for those who are wondering, I saw Angel Beats and freaking loved it. I'm pulling for a second season. I loved it so much I couldn't resist putting them in the story, with some YuixHina thrown in cause I freaking love them, they're a cute couple. :CM9:**_

-0-

**Chapter 5: Girls Dead Hollow Pt.1**

Anxiously Ichigo tapped the eraser of his pencil against his desk in time with the bobbing of his knee. The restless activity gave him some much needed calm as it did help speed up the second hand of the clock above Ochi-sensei's head. In the span of a blink Ichigo scanned the room once again to only prove what he already knew. Every pair of eyes from every girl in class, even their middle-aged teacher, staring right at him. It wasn't just the girls that were eyeballing him, several of the guys were shooting glares his way as well. He couldn't comprehend having to face them all, it was just insane, a nightmare. He concentrated again on tapping his pencil as Ochi-sensei spent the last few minutes of the day going over what they already knew as an obvious excuse to look like she was working while watching him.

"Okay, and that's all for today." Ochi-sensei snapped her book shut, she placed it on her desk then gave a good look at Ichigo, "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

She winked, he shuddered.

For the first time in his life Ichigo wondered what would happen if a shinigami committed suicide. Would he just die, or would he go to Soul Society? Would any of it matter? He would be glad when this day would end. Then there was always tomorrow. He was so busy trying to deal with all the looks, and Mahana's wandering hands, that he forgot that there was still one more day of school before the weekend. Ichigo couldn't take much more of this, he wasn't used to being the center of attention, hell, he never thought he'd be a guy who was popular among the ladies, but now it seemed he was. None of this seemed real.

Before anyone so much as began to put away their stuff, Ichigo dropped his pencil on his desk, grabbed his bag, and headed straight for the door. He had to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Kurosaki-san." A female voice called out. Unfortunately for Ichigo, his manners overrode his need to escape, and he froze on the spot to turn to the voice. A girl quickly walked up to him with a smile and a rosy blush on her cheeks. "Do you think it would be okay for you to walk me home?"

"I-"

"No, Kurosaki-san is walking _me _home." Another girl spoke up before Ichigo could even begin.

Ichigo opened his mouth in a pathetic attempt at protest, only to be cut off again, and again, and again. In no time at all, girls from his class, and a few that weren't, were all crowding around, asking him to walk them home. The term 'backed into a corner' came to mind as he felt his back press against the wall. He looked out to the rest of the class for help, only to be met by glares as other guys walked into the hall. He saw his friends, but felt a tick come to his eyebrow as Keigo stormed off in tears, muttering about how lucky Ichigo was, Mizuiro just smiled and played with his phone, snapping a few photos, and Chad gave him a thumbs-up. So much for the giant always having his back. Thankfully, the girls seemed to turn on one another as the group grew, and soon they were bickering amongst themselves. They were like a pack of stray cats fighting over a ball of yarn.

Ichigo was overwhelmed by the desire to be able to shunpo in his body; it would have made things so much easier. Since he couldn't, he had to settle for sneaking out from the center of the mob. Thankfully, it wasn't that hard, the girls were all so loud and busy with each other, they didn't notice his presence leave until he was at the school gates. At least that is where he was when he heard the group scream 'Where did he go?'

Needless to say, Ichigo picked up the pace.

A few blocks away from the school grounds, Ichigo let out a breath of relief. The day was finally over. Tomorrow he would wake up early, go to Urahara's and demand he change him back. With any luck he would make it to school before lunch was out. No more shrieking girls and 'Kurosaki-san this,' and 'Kurosaki-san that.' He would be the same old Ichigo that they all avoided and talked about behind his back. He would take dangerous over dreamy any time.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo tensed and turned to find Orihime, Tatsuki, and Rukia looking at him. He took a not so subtle step back. Even if they were his friends, he still found it better to ere on the side of caution concerning girls today.

"Hey, what's with that look?" Tatsuki asked, raising an eyebrow at him, "Don't flatter yourself, we're not your fangirls."

Ichigo tensed at the mention of his newly found popularity with the opposite sex. Then, he relaxed into embarrassment. He looked off to the side, his face red and his frown stronger than normal.

"Shut up, Tatsuki..." Ichigo growled clearly flustered.

"Geez Ichigo, what the heck happened to you?" the small group started walking, Ichigo joining them, "I mean, yesterday you looked like your normal self, and then today you look like this."

"It was ... Just a growth spurt, I guess." Ichigo said, reaching up and rolling some of his hair between his fingers again, he had so many questions about it.

"It's surprising, an inch or two taller and a little longer hair, and suddenly that dumb pissed-off look you've been sporting becomes the most wanted face in the school..." Tatsuki turned to Ichigo, then tilted her head and looked behind him, "Oh, hi Mahana."

Ichigo quickly covered his behind with his bag and spun around on the spot. He looked everywhere, not wanting to be caught by Mahana again, her sudden attention being all the more apparent after gym class, and there were no questions about her intentions. As he looked around, he was greeted by the site of an abandoned sidewalk. Ichigo turned to face Tatsuki with tears in her eyes, supporting herself on the wall, laughing too hard to stay upright. Rukia was chuckling to herself as well. Then there was Orihime.

Ichigo furrowed his brows as he caught that same look from earlier on her face; it looked like she was angry. Just as quickly as it showed up, Orihime hid it with her kind smile and big grey eyes. Ichigo turned a glare to Tatsuki, blaming the tomboy's poor humor as the cause of Orihime's foreign expression, and uncharacteristically quiet behavior.

"That's not funny." He grumbled, walking on, and quickly being followed by Orihime.

"Not to you." Tatsuki was right behind him, a mischievous grin on her face, "I'm going to have fun with this."

"You wouldn't understand." Ichigo gave her a fake sympathetic look, "It's not like you'll ever have the entire male population gawking after you."

Tatsuki's eyebrow ticked.

"Big words from Crybaby-san, or are you just holding it inside so you can cry to your mommy later?"

"As if."

The rest of the trip was spent listening to Tatsuki and Ichigo arguing, with Rukia occasionally chiming in. They all stopped in front of Orihime and Rukia's new apartment. Orihime found it a few nights ago while performing a Konso on a sweet elderly couple, and it was too perfect for her to pass up. It had everything she'd need, along with plenty of room, and a spare bedroom for Rukia. Ichigo was slightly happy that this Rukia didn't share the former's preference for sleeping in closets. They'd moved all their stuff out of their hotel just yesterday, and unpacked enough to live off of while they unpacked the rest.

After bidding the pair farewell, Ichigo and Tatsuki shot a few more insults at each other then parted ways themselves.

On his walk home, Ichigo thought about his new situation. He had no idea how to handle all the new attention on him, especially by the female population. Hell, according to Tatsuki he had even peaked Chizuru's interest, which was her major argument for making him keep his hair the way it was, having Chizuru gawk at him kept her away from Orihime. That observation brought up more questions. During their argument Ichigo would occasionally spy Orihime, and whenever the subject of his 'fangirls' came up, she'd wear that same angry expression for just a moment. Then just like the times before, she would hide it behind her smile. It was just so strange and worrisome. He didn't know Orihime had the capacity to get angry...

'_Not angry, King. Jealous.'_ His hollow supplied.

"Why the hell would she be jealous?" Ichigo muttered into his hand, not wanting to get caught talking to himself.

'_God you're so stupid King.'_ His hollow chuckled, and Ichigo could practically see the hollow's taunting smile, _'But then again, who can understand the mind of a woman?'_

Ichigo grumbled to himself the rest of the way home. At least at home he'd be safe. His family had overreacted to his new appearance that morning, but after a little calming down and a speech about growth and 'inheriting the Kurosaki male good looks' from his dad, Ichigo was gotten them to accept his new form. So when he walked in, he was happy to see them all acting like normal.

"Ichigo, how was your day?" His mother asked from the kitchen, where she was busy getting started on dinner.

"Uh ... Interesting." Ichigo said, not wanting to go into the hordes of girls out to ravage him, Mahana already having a head start on them.

"I'm sure it was, you look so different from before." Masaki smiled at him. "You look almost like a celebrity. I can see you now, surrounded by adoring fans." Masaki gave Ichigo her trademark 'teasing Ichigo' grin, and went back to chopping carrots, completely unaware of how right her prediction was.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Ichigo murmured, sitting down on a bar stool and watching his mother prepare the evening meal, "I'd rather pass on the star treatment."

"Ichigo, I need you in here." Isshin called from the hallway connecting the clinic to their home.

"Why does he need my help?" Ichigo grumbled, popping a carat slice into his mouth, his dad never asked him to help with clinic work, and with good reason. Ichigo was handy with a sword or in a fight, but when it came to gauze and bandages, Ichigo was a hopeless case.

"There was this poor girl earlier." Masaki supplied, not taking her eyes off the food, "Seems she fell and scratched up her knee pretty badly. Your father doesn't want her walking on it much, and it'd be best for her to have someone walk her home."

"Thanks for this Dr. Kurosaki."

A chill went up Ichigo's back, causing him to take in a breath and choke on the small orange sliver. It couldn't be. There was no way.

"It's chew, _then_ shallow, Ichi-nii." Karin offered form the couch, never taking her eyes off the soccer game on TV.

"You okay, Kurosaki?" That dreaded voice spoke again, this time directly to him.

Ichigo turned his head, he was greeted by Mahana. Like him, she was still in her school uniform, which only made Ichigo wonder if she headed here right after school. He ignored his father's idiotic hand motions that Ichigo could only guess meant that Mahana was attractive and Ichigo should do ... something about it ... Ichigo just looked at her smile. It looked innocent, but he could see the intent behind it. Even hours after their first encounter, everything about Mahana was like a predator that had found its prey, and Ichigo was it.

"Ma- Mahana?" Ichigo choked out, finally working the carat down the right hole.

"You two know each other Ichigo?" Masaki asked, wiping her blade with a dish towel. Ichigo eyed the blade, fully aware of how much like Zangetsu it looked.

"You could say that ..."

"Kurosaki and I are in the same class."

"Really? What a lovely coincidence." Masaki sang, happy to meet one of her son's class mates.

"Coincidence, right ..." Ichigo nervously sighed.

"I was actually on my way here to ask Kurosaki to a concert this weekend when I took my fall."

"A concert?"

"Yeah for Girls Dead Monster. They're going to be here this weekend and I thought ..."

"Ichigo would love to go!" Isshin announced, earning a glare from Ichigo.

"Great!" Mahana clapped her hands together.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here. And don't decide things for me." Ichigo butted in.

"But ... I already got you a ticket Kurosaki." Ichigo was surprised as Mahana put up a shy front, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a ticket for him.

"Ichigo, are you really going to turn her down after she got you a ticket?" Isshin asked, shaking his head in disappointment, "Besides, you're a fan of Girls Dead Monster."

Ichigo's eyebrow developed at tick. He took another side glance to his mother's miniature Zangetsu. Sure it was a flimsy little thing but he could still do damage with it, right? Slowly his eye went back to his father and his molester. They were looking at him expectantly, and he didn't know what to say. He had been a fan of Girls Dead Monster since he picked up _Keep the Beats!_ for the first time. He had found the CD in his room while looking for his guitar -which apparently the last Ichigo didn't own-. He was curious and popped it into his player. They were damn good. Apparently the boy he had replaced felt the same; Ichigo had every CD, even an autographed poster. He missed his Bad Religion poster, but he wasn't complaining. Still, he had planned on doing Hollow patrol that night so Inoue, who had been talking about the concert all month, could go without having to worry about her Shinigami duties. It was conflicting, part of him knew he had to turn down Mahana; this was just the opportunity she was looking for. If he refused though, it would raise questions that he really didn't want to answer to his parents.

"... I'll go." Ichigo said, reaching out and taking the ticket Mahana had offered out.

"Wonderful!" Isshin cheered, and then started dancing. "Mahana-chan, why don't you stay for dinner, it's almost done, right my dear?"

Masaki expression held a dark smile more frightening than the look Unohana sent him when they both raced through the Garganta together. Isshin stopped dead in his tracks. The ex-shinigami captain looked petrified. Kurosaki Masaki looked straight at her husband as she spoke.

"Yes of course we couldn't send you home hungry ... Isshin, would you please set the table? " Isshin jumped and went straight to work. Masaki looked over at the teens and they jumped back. Instantly her smile was friendly and calm again. "Why don't you two go wash your hands and sit down. Dinner should be done in no time."

Ichigo nodded to his mother and directed Mahana towards the bathroom; she started limping towards it, making Ichigo wonder if she had actually hurt herself. After all, she was limping on the wrong knee.

"Hey, hold on a sec." Ichigo's protective instincts took over before he could think it through, and he was at Mahana's side almost instantly. He was taller than her by quite a bit, but bent down low enough to get her arm around his shoulders, taking the weight off the 'bad' knee.

"Thanks." Mahana said as they headed down the hall.

They made it to the bathroom, washed their hands in silence and made it back to the table without incident. Ichigo relaxed. Why would there be. Mahana was being very -for lack of a better term- forward, but she wasn't stupid, she wasn't going to grope him in front of his family... right? Being the gentlemen his father -ironically- taught him to be Ichigo pulled out a chair for Mahana and sat across the table from her. The perfect spot. He could watch her to make sure she had no funny business, and he was too far away to touch.

They sat at the table in relative silence. With the distance between them Ichigo was finally able to relax. He rested his chin the the palm of his hand, his elbow resting next to his plate he looked out the back window to the sun setting beyond the shop across the alleyway. This was all too damn confusing, first she didn't seem to be getting enough of him, then she invites him to a concert that weekend, and now she's completely ignoring him. What the hell was she playing at?

"I'm surprised you actually accepted so easily." Mahana said suddenly, "I thought I'd have to do a little more convincing."

"Well… It's a good band, and you bought the ticket already." Ichigo answered, not looking her way, and playing disinterested.

"Really? That's all?" Mahana asked, she leaned forward and rested her own chin atop her laced fingers. The motion only made her cleavage pop out of her already tight school uniform top. Ichigo reddened catching it in his peripheral vision.

"Y-yeah." Ichigo managed to get out.

"Well, that's okay." Mahana giggled, "Just so long as I get some time with you."

Ichigo cleared his throat and turned his head more away from her and the setting sun. Instead his eyes were fixed on the wall his mother's photo should have been hung on. Ichigo's eyebrows suddenly ticked again and the sound of a scoff in the back of his mind. Of all the people he didn't want to deal with, his hollow was very near the top. Mahana was the first.

"_She puts most hollows to shame_." His inverted copy's expression soon changed from disbelief to wicked smile. Ichigo felt it and stopped his hollow before he could even speak.

"_No!_" Ichigo growled in his mind, putting as much of a threatening tone into his demand as possible.

"_Just think on it King, she wants it. Maybe afterwards we can make Hime's jealousy go away as well ..._"

"_No damn it, don't even think that, and her name is Ino..._" Ichigo's mind went blank for a second, even his hollow went silent.

Slow and tense Ichigo turned his head down to look into his lap. A foot clad in black knee high stockings was rubbing against his thigh. He knew they were knee highs because he had seen the body they were attached to all day. It was Mahana's delicate foot sliding up his inner thigh. Ichigo froze. He truly didn't know what to do, how to react, or even stop what she was doing.

"_I don't know about you King, but I like her._" The hollow joked, feeling the same sensations as Ichigo.

The sound of his hollows voice brought Ichigo's mind back to working order. As his hollow later joked, Ichigo reacted in stages. First, a red blush traveled from the neck on up to his hair line. Then he started to stutter, his voice quiet so he didn't alert his family to what was happening under the table that he seemed paralyzed to stop. Finally -in his hollow's favorite scene of his King's innocence- Ichigo jumped and threw himself away from the foot as it was centimeters away from changing the way he saw feet ever again. In his haste to escape, he forgot about his family members scattered through the room. Each one of them turned to him as, for the second time today, the orange haired Shinigami fell from his chair to the ground.

"Ichigo wants wrong?" Masaki asked, making her way to the table to coddle her son like she always did when he hurt himself. After all, mothers worry. This time Masaki stopped in her tracks. Her eyes followed Mahana's leg as she shyly brought it back down to join the other.

"I'm sorry Mahana, I never thought of how your parents would react to you staying out like this. Perhaps you should go home."

"But won't Kurosaki miss dinner?" She asked clueless to the dark aura emanating from the mother of three.

"Something tells me you legs will somehow carry you home."

As Mahana opened her mouth to speak out again, Isshin quickly interfered. As he guided her to the door to leave, he started spouting off multiple reasons for her to get home, along with excuses about why she couldn't stay. A few moments later, he walked back into the room, an exhausted look on his face. Ichigo let out a sigh and turned to thank his mother, in any way, but froze as she turned her dark aura on him.

"Ichigo, what was that?" Masaki asked, her voice dangerously low and strained. Thankfully Karin and Yuzu were busy with other things and didn't see it. What left him less than thrilled was his mother was still wielding the sharp and shined cleaver. Suddenly it seemed foolish to judge its size. When it was pointed in his direction, wielded by the woman who gave him birth, it looked just as threatening as Zangetsu.

Ichigo stayed silent, frozen in fear. He looked over at his father, and noted the same frozen expression on Isshin's face as well. In all the memories Ichigo had of his mother, he'd never seen her like this before, not even in all the time he'd spent with her since the dimensional switch. Judging by his father's looks, this was something that wasn't revealed often, but frightened him when it was.

"I asked you a question, Ichigo." Masaki spoke up, her voice still sounding as sweet as always. Maybe if Ichigo closed his eyes he wouldn't feel like i child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"How should I know? She just did it." Ichigo spoke out, trying to defend himself, "I-It's not what it looks like. I didn't do any-."

"This is your fault too, you left yourself open." Masaki walked over to Ichigo, "You're supposed to stick to the plan Ichigo." Ichigo jumped as his mother waved the knife during her hand motions.

"The plan?" Ichigo spoke, quiet and fearful, lost in this new version of his mother.

"Yes, the plan. You're supposed to marry Orihime-chan. Instead you're off spending your weekends with that … that … girl."

"Masaki, darling, let's just calm down here." Isshin raised his hands and started walking forward, attempting to calm his wife.

"And you!" Masaki pointed the sharp kitchenware at Isshin, making the man jump back like he had just been burned, "What was that all about? You practically forced Ichigo into that concert with her."

"I just think it's about time Ichigo got out with the opposite sex." Isshin backed up and tried defending himself, "He's a teenage boy in high school, he _should_ be spending his weekends at concerts with girls."

"And what about Orihime-chan?" Masaki softly stomped her foot.

"I'd like for her to be that girl, but what can it hurt for Ichigo to get a little dating experience?" Isshin stopped as he found himself backed against the wall.

Isshin stayed still as Masaki stared at him for a few moments, cold sweat running down his face. Then she turned around, throwing one last look at Ichigo, before storming off to the kitchen. Only the sound of the soccer game Karin was watching sounded through the room. Eventually, Isshin shook off his shock and fear and walked over to help Ichigo up.

"This is _your_ fault you know." Ichigo growled as he stood on both feet.

"How is this my fault?" Isshin asked, turning a shocked expression to Ichigo.

"You practically forced me into that date with Mahana, then invite her to stay for dinner." Ichigo went quiet, not wanting to let one more of his family know what Mahana had done under the table.

There was a moment of silence as Isshin absorbed the information, then let out a long sigh, "I guess it is my fault." He said, "Can't believe I got your mother so mad. When Masaki's like that she is scarier than Unohana." He muttered quietly.

"She is." Ichigo agreed, his mind still on what had happened.

Isshin blinked, processing what his son had just said, then turned back to him with a shocked and worried look, "What did you say?"

Ichigo realized his mistake, and instantly began to wave his arms to distract his father from his horrific lying skills and instead focus on his weird movements. "I mean ... She _is_ scary. I was just agreeing with you. I know you said something else too sounded like a name. I think it was Uno-bone right? Yeah Uno-bono had to be it."

Isshin let out a sigh of relief then clapped his son on the back, instantly stopping his son's motions and launching him forward on unsteady feet. For once Ichigo didn't complain. He sighed; his luck had to be improving if his father just bought that excuse. Ichigo retook his seat at the table as he waited for dinner. This was all beginning to be a little too much for him. First the new look, then he has to deal with Mahana becoming his own personal molester, he winds up going to a concert with her this weekend, where she'd try god-knows-what, and now his mother was scary. Ichigo closed his eyes and just thought about his visit to Urahara's the next day. That had to fix most of his problems.

-0-

"Alright, raise the lights!" a voice called out, signaling the people by the controls to raise the lights of a stage.

Multiple people were scurrying around to finish preparations for the Girls Dead Monster concert that weekend. The arena it was being held it was already sold out and they were slightly behind schedule. The maintenance had even had to be performed while the band had practiced earlier that day. Thankfully, the girls weren't angry about that.

Unseen to any of the band members taking a rest in the audience seats, or any of the maintenance people, a set of red eyes hidden behind a mask was watching the lead singer from the shadows at the top of the stage. The mask itself was like that of a devil, with two horns jutting out of the forehead and curving upwards. Small spikes made their way down the sides, leaving small slits for eyes and the usual teeth around the mouth. The hollow's body was bestial in form, like that of a wolf, except with no fur. The claws were also more hand-like, but still with sharp, strong nails on each finger. The back had signs of spine along the back, as if the skin was pulled taunt over that area, and muscles shone strong throughout its body.

Its tail swayed back and forth as it carefully watched the entire stage, watching all the workers as they moved back and forth. It casually reached out one of its claws, and easily used one of its nails to cut a thick cord. There was a loud creaking sound, and suddenly the entire side of a row of lights swing down.

"Move outta the way!" the voice of the maintenance coordinator called out, just in time for the only worker in the way to jump before the lights crashed into the wall, a burst of bright sparks appearing as the lights broke.

"Otonashi!" another of the workers called out, everyone rushing to see if the man with short red hair was alright.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Otonashi said, standing up and showing everyone he was as he said.

"Weakling." One of the other workers commented, "If it were me, I'd have stopped that thing with one hand."

"Yeah, well fortunately he's not as stupid as you Noda." A blue haired worker said, helping Otonashi up.

"Scrambled it trouble down." All eyes trailed to the mysterious member of the crew as he moonwalked over to join the commotion.

"Why is he even here?" An energetic girl in a punked out school uniform -her own flare to the bands customary uniformed look- and pink hair shouted pointing at the effects coordinator, simply dubbed TK. "He's not even doing anything!"

"Your one to talk, you haven't lifted a finger all day." Hinata, the boy with blue hair and trusting eyes, murmured intent on getting a rise out of his girlfriend. It worked. She shouted at him and jumped onto his back, instantly grappling him into a complex wrestling move.

"Crazy baby." TK chimed, executing a bizarre dance move in the process.

"Stop fighting!" the maintenance coordinator's shout resounded through the arena, making everyone flinch.

"Geez Yuri, trying to make us go deaf here?" Otonashi asked as he rubbed his ear.

"No, I'm trying to get you all to shut up and get back to work, we just got another hour's worth added to what we already have." Yuri walked into the middle of the group, and started pointing in different directions with all different orders

"Are you sure they should be getting back to work right after Otonashi almost got killed?" asked a band member with long brown hair.

"Its fine Hisako, you worry too much." Yuri waved her hand reassuringly, "He's still alive and breathing, and as long as that doesn't change we'll get this stage set and ready for the concert. It's the most important one so far after all."

"Yeah." Hisako nodded and looked back at the short girl with long pink hair as she crossed her arms ignoring Hinata's attempts at getting attention from his spunky girlfriend. "It's Yui's debut after all."

"Eh, don't you mean it's the first concert since Iwasawa-" Yuri quickly shut up before going on any further, but the other members of the band heard it, and looked to the ground.

"Hey, don't worry." Yui spoke up, looking eagerly at the stage, "This is going to be great, we'll show Iwasawa how well we're doing without her."

Somehow, Yui's words seemed to re-energize the other members, and even the members of the maintenance that overheard. Everyone turned back to their jobs with a newfound purpose, and started double checking what they could while they were at it. This was going to be their best concert yet, they'd make sure of it.

Overhead, the hollow let out a low growl, and narrowed its eyes at Yui. The cut light suspender was just to mess with them, like all the problems it'd been causing for them since they started setting up, its plan was still set, and unobscured. It was going to enjoy the end of this band.

-0-

It seemed like an ordinary day at Urahara Shoten, well, as normal as it got in that shop. Catering illegally obtained goods from Soul Society to buyers in the world of the living was a pretty abnormal job, especially since their biggest customer at the time was a short noble Shinigami that had bestowed all her powers to a human, and now had to run around the city with her in order to protect it from the various hollows that appeared to consume souls. Hollows, that as of present, seemed to be ironically drawn in by said human turned shinigami's reiatsu. Urahara would usually digress that point. To him, that kind of thing was as normal as breathing.

Today, as it would seem, would prove to be different, from the normal. He could already sense the familiar reiatsu of a Shinigami that had caught him and Tessai off guard and defeated them without breaking a sweat. All of which he accomplished while in a twisted half hollowfied state.

"Oi, Urahara." Ichigo said as he slammed open the doors. If looks could kill, the entire shop would have been on fire. Ichigo was seething and as far as Urahara could see from the eyes that were covered mostly by his long orange bangs, his glare was chilling.

"Kurosaki-san, now this is a surprise." Urahara commented as he waved his fan in front of his face.

"Cut the fake pleasantries and tell me what the hell you did to me." Ichigo's voice was layered with promises of pain as he stalked into the shop and stood before the owner.

"Did to you?" Urahara asked, then got a good look at the boy from over the rim of his fan and the visor of his hat, "Well, besides the fact that you seem to have grown rather rapidly in the past week, I'd say you seem the same."

"This didn't happen throughout the week, I woke up yesterday morning and I was suddenly like this."

Ichigo's presence took on a very threatening air, "What the hell did you do to me?"

"First of all, I didn't do anything to you." Urahara snapped his fan shut and gave Ichigo a serious look, "Second, why would I do anything to you?"

Ichigo dawned a cocky and victorious smirk, "I dunno, maybe it has something to do with the ass kicking I gave you and Tessai last week."

For a just a brief second, Ichigo could have sworn Urahara had glared at him. It only served to make his smirk bigger, of all the times this crazed shop keeper had annoyed him, he now knew what it took to get under his skin. Aizen and he were cut of the same cloth. Kings on opposite sides of the chess game. There was only one thing that they both valued more than their own lives, their power and their smarts. Ichigo insulted them both that night.

"Kurosaki-san, do you know why, when Shinigami come to the world of the living, their gigais look exactly like them?"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow at the question, this was unexpected. Then again, Urahara was the king of unexpected. His frown deepened. Urahara was also a master of saying a whole lot without saying anything.

"As powerful as Soul Society is, they don't the time to make gigais that look like Shinigami." Urahara started to answer his own question, "So instead, they create gigais that change themselves to match the appearance of the Shinigami that uses them."

"Okay." Ichigo answered, giving the shop keeper and curious look, "What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, when you first arrived here, you had to make this dimension's Kurosaki's body your own. It's a similar process to how Shinigami insert themselves into gigai. There's a kind of energy that connects a soul to the body, in regular souls, this is represented by the chain of fate. Shinigami and gigai share this energy; it's what changes the gigai to look like the Shinigami." Urahara paused to take a breath, "Now, when you first revealed yourself to me and told me about yourself, leaving out what you did." He threw in that last bit as a jab, one Ichigo caught on to, "When you took to your Shinigami form, you looked the same as you do now.

"When you first took possession of your body, it was badly broken and in need of much healing. The energy that is used to connect you to your body was consumed to heal it and make it suitable for you to inhabit. With the energy being spent, it didn't have any left to change your body's appearance to match that of your soul's."

"And now that it's been a month and a half." Ichigo began filling in the blanks, "With the energy that's been restored, it's changed my appearance."

"Correct!" Urahara announced as if Ichigo had answered a question that won him a million dollars.

"You mean…. I'm stuck like this?" Ichigo stated more than asked, his expression blank as he let this new knowledge sink in.

"Why? What could ever be the problem Kurosaki-san?" Urahara asked, his tone implying he knew more than he was letting on.

"You obviously already know what the problem is." Ichigo growled, his eyebrow ticking.

"I wouldn't consider it a problem though." Urahara just smiled, mockingly, "Most people would kill to be the school heart throb."

Urahara was thrown back as his face was met with Ichigo's elbow. Ichigo stood over his felled mentor, a savage look on his face. He wasn't in the mood for this. He just had to endure a night of his mother being far more frightening than any hollow or shinigami he had ever faced, and now he was about to endure another day of every girl in school leering at him, and possibly Mahana's wandering hands again. He turned in a huff to leave, walking towards the door.

"Hold on Kurosaki-san." Urahara's voice was serious, and caused Ichigo to stop, "We have something else to discuss."

"About me being a Vizaard?" Ichigo turned and returned Urahara's hard stare.

"How?" was all Urahara asked.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "I think we both know you know how it happened., after all you were the one who helped me achieve my Shinigami powers after I lost Rukia's borrowed ones."

"Wow." Urahara beamed, breaking the tense mood, "So the _Shattered Shaft_ works, eh?" In an unexpected move Ichigo once again shoved his elbow into the ex-captain's face. "You already hit me like that before ... I wasn't expecting another elbow to the face ..."

"You're pathetic..." Ichigo mumbled watching Urahara rub the soreness from his nose. The shop keep tapped his fan against the brim of his hat as if he was thinking.

"What I saw through your disguise, that's what a Vizaard's hollowfied form looks like?"

"Shouldn't you know what a Vizaard looks like? Weren't you there when Shin-"

"That was a long time ago, Kurosaki-san. And their transformation was not controlled, as yours seemed to be."

"That's where I guess you're wrong. I do have control of my inner hollow in a sense, like we've come to an agreement, more like becoming intoned with your Zanpakuto ... However..." Urahara's eyes narrowed in interest. "We share thoughts and feelings, so when you got in my way... that emotion affected my hollow. You weren't fight me and you weren't fighting him. It was both of us."

"And what else haven't you told me?" Urahara asked after a few moments of silence, an accusatory tone in his voice.

"Nothing you need to know. Especially if you and Tessai intend to stop me from helping Inoue from now on." Ichigo threw a glare at the shopkeeper.

Urahara sighed, "Kurosaki-san, you need to understand, that was for Inoue's benefit."

"Her _benefit_?" Ichigo nearly yelled, grabbing Urahara's collar and giving him an up-close look at what happened to his eye that night. With the blackness seeping in. "How did fighting Sora benefit her?"

"Just like you, fighting those hollows by herself will help her grown stronger for the time when it's needed." Urahara shadowed his eyes with his hat, "If you're there to fight every battle for her, how will she grow strong enough to stand on her own when the time comes?"

Ichigo was taken aback at the words, and let go of the striped hatted merchant. Was that what he had been doing, fighting her battles for her? How _was_ she supposed to be strong enough to fight for herself if he kept doing all that for her? The image of the Inoue he once knew played across his thoughts. He could still see her crying as Nnoitra held her captive only to watch Ichigo suffer to save her from his grasp. The way she begged him not to get hurt. The look she gave Ulquiorra as he faded into dust.

He didn't want this Orihime to suffer through those same fates. He wanted to protect her and get things right for once. But this Orihime didn't have Shun Shun Rikka around to help her. She only had a sword, and without experience she would be killed before she even stepped foot the Dungai in the summer.

"Don't mistake me Kurosaki." Urahara spoke up, snapping Ichigo out of his thoughts, "I'm not saying you shouldn't help her, I'm saying don't fight her battles for her. Back off, and step in only when she'll truly need some help." Urahara paused before his next two words, "Trust her."

Ichigo glared at the ground, wanting desperately to yell at the shopkeeper in front of him. But he was absolutely right. Ichigo was as good as fighting all of Orihime's fights in her place. And there would eventually be times when he wouldn't be there, and how exactly could she know how to fight if he was always doing that for her? Didn't he trust her? Hell, didn't he _believe_ in her?

Without another word, Ichigo left the shop and began his walk to school deep in thought.

-0-

Orihime sat there not knowing what she was going to do. Her chin rested in the palm of her hand supporting her has she lazily sat in her desk and kicked her legs. In her free hand she rubbed three log glossy pieces of paper together. Each was black with pink and white wording on the top, making it clearly discernible as to what they were. They were three Girls Dead Monster tickets. Orihime woke up early two days before school started to camp outside the ticket booth to get them. It was good she did too, tickets sold out after only 40 minutes.

The original plan was for the tickets to be for Ichigo, Tatsuki and herself. With Rukia now here and Tatsuki going away for a tournament this weekend she was planning on giving her ticket to the short Shinigami living in her guest bedroom. That still left Ichigo.

Back when he was just _Kurosaki-kun_, this would have been easier. She bit her lip as she remembered Ichigo being just Kurosaki-kun. The lost puppy that followed her and his mother around. He was kind, sweet, and innocent. She smirked as she recalled that no matter when she saw him he was always covered in bandages. He would tell grand tales about how he got into fights with gangs of kids because of his hair color. Those memories always seemed to fade from her and she would see the Ichigo she saw when she walked into school for that first day. She could tell the difference between the Ichigo of then and now.

The Kurosaki-kun of now is what made this hard, especially with the Kurosaki-kun of yesterday. Suddenly he had every girl in the school fawning over his scowling face, and his constant disinterested attitude. He was Mr. Popular. He could have any girl in the school, why would he choose her. Sure he had a crush on her, she knew that... but as of late, he hadn't mentioned it or talked to her in the same way he used to when I was obvious infatuated with her.

Maybe he fell out of love with her? Maybe that car that clipped him knocked his "like Orihime" switch from on to off. That would explain why he had been so distant. Yeah, he was friendly and generally polite -as polite as this new Kurosaki-kun was- but he was different. She was different, too. This was such an easier concept when Kurosaki-kun was just a friend, and not _Kurosaki-kun_. He wasn't just a friend anymore. He was somebody she loved. How could she ask someone like that to go to the concert of the century with her and Rukia?

"How am I ever going to ask Kurosaki-kun?..."

"Ask me what?"

"Ah!" Orihime was snapped out of her musings suddenly, to discover Ichigo standing right beside her. She found herself tipping dangerously in her chair, trying to get away before he heard the erratic beating in her chest.

If it hadn't been for Ichigo's arm reaching out, around her shoulders, and steadying her, she would have fallen to the floor with a crash. The action made Orihime sigh in relief, then take a sharp breath as she recalled the day he had taught her how to use a sword, the feeling of him so close. It was only his arm around her shoulders now, but it still had the same effect, a nice rosy coloring added to her face. Her heart was so loud she was surprised it wasn't drawing the attention of everyone in the class. The heat from his touch was warming her whole body and making her stomach flop in different directions. Was she getting lightheaded too?

"You okay Inoue?" Ichigo asked, looking at her carefully.

Orihime carefully looked up to her love's face. He was looking at her with concern showing in his eyes, mixed in with what looked like guilt. It made Orihime curious, why would he be guilty?

"Inoue?" Ichigo asked again, after a few moments of silence between them. He squatted down so he could meet her eye level. He placed his hands on his knees to help himself keep balanced.

"Hmm? Oh, right! I'm fine Kurosaki-kun." Orihime smiled and waved her hands, missing the feeling of his arm, "I was just thinking."

"About something you were going to ask me?" Ichigo filled in with a questioning look.

"Oh… um." Orihime turned even redder and looked around the room, at nothing in particular, before her eyes settled on the tickets in her hand, "K-Kurosaki-kun? Do you want to go to the GirlsDeMo concert tomorrow?" Orihime raised her hand, revealing the three tickets. The impact of her words smacked her upside the head. Her face instantly got bright red and her speech had sped up to a near impossible to understand level. "It won't just be me going, Rukia is going too so it won't be weird or anything!"

To her surprise, Ichigo seemed to sport a small blush on his face, but then the guilty look in his eyes multiplied and he looked over to an empty corner of the room. His face dropped and his eyebrows relaxed. This was an Ichigo she had never seen before. He looked sad. Not that boyish weeping he was known to break out into from time to time. This was expression was filled with so much more, he was holding it in. It wasn't just the guilt, a multitude of foreign emotions pooled in his caramel eyes.

"Sorry Inoue … I already have plans that night."

"But … you love GirlsDeMo." Orihime wondered what he could possibly have planned that night in particular, if anything he'd have kept that night clear incase anything came up that allowed him to go to the concert. This was the same person who sulked around for days because he couldn't get himself tickets before they sold out.

"He's going with me!" came the triumphant voice of Mahana.

Orihime, along with several other girls that had been eavesdropping on the conversation, turned to Mahana as she stood by Orihime's desk, a large smile on her face. Ichigo turned a bright red, bolted up, and backed away from her, he'd learned his lesson last night; he wasn't letting her within any sort of touching distance of him ever again.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime questioned, looking at Ichigo for the answer, not noticing the glares all the girls were giving Mahana.

"Uh…. Yeah." Ichigo glanced at Orihime, the guilt showing in his eyes, before looking out the windows to the sky.

Orihime's hurt face wasn't lost on Ichigo, or for that matter his inner hollow. The inverted demon growled, wanting nothing more than to hurt Mahana for causing Orihime to show such a crushing face. Ichigo told his hollow to calm down. It wasn't _entirely_ Mahana's fault. It was Isshin's fault too, and the old man would pay his due when Ichigo got home.

Orihime's grip on the fabric of her skirt tightened for a second, she was trying her best to hide the hurt of Ichigo's rejection. She looked back up at him and smiled. He knew it was fake from the body language and the way she closed her eyes. It wasn't because she was happy, it was because those grey orbs showed hurt she didn't want anyone to see.

"I'm glad Kurosaki-kun gets to go. I'll ask someone else if they want to go." She stood, her fake smile gone from her face, and left the room, simply calling out 'Bathroom' as she passed Ochi-sensei in the hall. When she made it to the woman's room, she was happy for a second to find it empty. She took a seat on a bench next to the blow dryers that no one ever used.

Ichigo was going to the concert with Mahana; of course he was going to the concert with her. Like she had thought earlier, he could have any girl he wanted, and he wanted Mahana. He had seemed shocked yesterday when she pinched his behind, but maybe he secretly liked that in a girl. And now, Orihime found herself wishing she was just like Mahana.

"Orihime?"

Orihime looked up and saw a blurry Rukia by the door to the girl's room. Orihime quickly felt her cheeks. She wasn't crying, but her eyes were all watery. She quickly wiped them clear and looked back at Rukia, getting a concerned gaze back.

"Rukia, is there a hollow?" Orihime asked, putting her smile back on.

"No, it just seemed like you could really use some comfort." Rukia walked over and pulled a paper towel out of a dispenser, then handed it to the auburn haired girl, "What happened?"

Orihime looked down at the tickets still in her hand, and held them up. She'd already discussed it with Rukia, and the short Shinigami had already decided it was okay for them to go, Kagemusha seemed to be taking over their hollow patrols. Then she'd poked and prodded at Orihime until she revealed who the third ticket was for, since Tatsuki would be somewhere else that night. Rukia had smiled so wide when she learned it was for Ichigo. Now, she knew that it had its fall backs as well.

"So he doesn't want to go?" Rukia questioned.

"No." Orihime shook her head, "He's going with Mahana."

Silence permeated the room as Rukia thought over what was happening. Ichigo was turning down Orihime, undoubtedly the most sought after girl in the school, to go with Mahana, the second most sought after girl in the school. Hadn't Orihime's friend Tatsuki said that Ichigo had a crush on Orihime from when they were younger? Why would be go out with Mahana if he had the 'girl of his dreams' asking him as well? It was times like this when Rukia wished Orihime used more logic.

"I guess he likes her." Orihime said quietly.

"Orihime, there's a word for the type of girl Mahana is." Rukia crossed her arms and took a seat beside Orihime, "Men that like that type of girl, only do for one reason." Rukia turned and gave Orihime a reassuring look, "But you have her beat in every category … Well, except for _that_ one."

"But, he's going to the concert with her." Orihime said, not quite believing Rukia.

"From what I heard, Kurosaki barely had a choice." Rukia took up a contemplative look . The short Shinigami tapped her finger against her chin, "Apparently she showed up at his house and asked him to the concert right in front of his parents. She even said she bought the ticket for him, so how could he turn her down? And don't tell me you're blind either, have you seen his reactions concerning her since yesterday? There's no possible way he likes the attention she's giving him."

Orihime was quiet, going over the logical parts of Rukia's arguments. Ichigo was a nice person, and if Mahana said she'd bought the ticket for him specifically, he wouldn't turn her down, even if he didn't want to go with her. And it was _Girls Dead Monster_, he loved them, there was no way he'd pass up an opportunity to see them in concert.

"Although," Rukia added standing and taking a fighters pose. "If she keeps up this way of going about things, I'll just have to have a little _talk_ with her. You're the one keeping this town safe from hollows and all that, you should be able to go on a date with Kurosaki if you want to."

"R-Rukia!" Orihime cried out, turning bright red.

"What? I have keen observation skills Orihime." Rukia took on a teasing smile, "I've noticed how you stare at him during class sometimes, and then wind up writing his name down in the middle of whatever notes you're taking at the time."

Rukia laughed as Orihime stood and started stuttering out a protest. If there was one thing she was going to accomplish in her time in the living world, besides keeping the population of Karakura Town safe, she was going to see Orihime and Ichigo got together.

They would have kept talking away, but Rukia's soul tracker went off, prompting the girls to bolt out of the bathroom and run through the halls. Orihime, because she didn't want to let the hollow get at whatever innocent soul it was after. Rukia, with an intent to beat Kagemusha to the punch this time.

Much to the two girls surprise, the mysterious Kagemusha, never showed.

-0-

Ichigo's first instinct when his combat pass went off was to run out of the room, giving some excuse as he did. It occurred to him, that with his teacher's new infatuation with him, he could probably skip all of her class and get away with it. Good student or no, the idea held merit. When he felt Orihime and Rukia's reiatsus as they ran out of face it, Urahara's words played through his mind again.

'_Trust her_.'

Ordinary hollows were just short of abnormally dangerous wild animals, their only instincts being to fill the hollow void they felt by consuming more souls. It was the hollows like Acidwire, Shrieker, and Grand Fisher that were incredibly dangerous, hollows with a thought process that could plan their moves, knew how to hold people hostage, and knew when and where to hit for a finishing blow.

Ichigo was still wary of letting her face those types of hollows, but he knew he had to let her get stronger. He had to trust and believe in her, like she believed in him. The first step to that was letting her deal with the wild hollows that usually popped up. So with a sigh and a nagging feeling in his gut, Ichigo stayed in his seat and let the pair go deal with it.

They returned, ten minutes later, completely fine. Ichigo had practically jumped from his seat when the two excused their tardiness and made their way to their seats. He trusted her yes, but he worried. Why damn it? Rukia was there to help her, and the hollows that were around now were pushovers compared to Sora, and Orihime had stayed along plenty longer than Ichigo would have that early in the game. He had no reason to be worried at all.

In a way to relieve his pent up worry and frustration at himself, Ichigo gripped his pencil until it snapped, sending a splinter of gray plastic into his hand. Ichigo dropped the now useless writing tool and pulled the sliver of grey from his palm. It was never a good idea to break mechanical pencils.

"Itai..." Ichigo quietly moaned, trying not to bring attention to himself.

"Kurosaki..." Ichigo raised a brow and looked across the alley. Rukia had her hand outstretched to hand him a pencil. Ichigo took it and was about to say thank you, but Rukia turned away and went back to pretending to give a damn about the lesson.

"Why you little." Ichigo mumbled, and instantly Rukia's head snapped back in his direction, her eyes wide. Ichigo just gave her a blank look not understanding her strange change in demeanor. Her eyebrows furrowed as she studied him.

It wasn't what he said but how he said it that set her off. The voice was different, but the tone and the way the insult slipped from Ichigo's mouth reminded her of Kagemusha. With the height he gained since yesterday he was the perfect height to fill the shinigami's shoes. He had the build of a fighter the same grumpy and evasive approach. The orange hair human raised a brow and pointed towards the front of the class. Ochi-sensei was silently waiting for Rukia to turn back around from her gawking. Once Rukia turned around, missing Ichigo's smile, the teacher went back to her lecture. While her back was turned Rukia looked back at Ichigo one more time. He was looking out the window, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips thin in a contemplative frown.

Rukia shook her head. She was going crazy. She wanted to find Kagemusha's identity so much she was trying to pin it on the boy that was in junior high pegged as "too pathetic to beat up anymore". For the rest of class Rukia bore holes into her blank notebook with her eyes, the whole time deep in thought.

-0-

The day came and went, as usual as it was now. It was finally the weekend, and the day of the Girls Dead Monster concert. The whole town seemed to be buzzing with excitement for those that could go, and the lamenting of those that weren't able to. After all it wasn't everyday pop stars came to a small town like Karakura. It was rumored none of the band members had been back to Karakura since they left the group home the band was formed in. Tonight was going to be big, for everyone.

Ichigo had already made up his mind to sleep in, and avoid his father and mother for as long as possible. His father for the stupid looks and advice he'd give him. His mother, because even though she had calmed down she was still frightening if the subject was brought up. Though, she seemed to cheer up when Ichigo got home from school yesterday and started beating his father, talking about how Orihime had invited him to the concert, and the hurt look she had when he had to tell her he was going with Mahana.

Even sleeping in could only keep them away for so long, as he knew well enough from his father's customary wakeup calls, since it was around noon when he decided to face the music, and headed downstairs for lunch. His father, true to fashion, started blabbing about his date and tried giving him some advice, all while his mother held her scary aura and served lunch, strangely still holding onto the Zangetsu shaped knife.

Eight and a half hours later, Ichigo was heading out the door, dressed for the night out. He was glad to discover the presence of a red Bad Religion shirt in his closet. The night was going to be rather cool, so he also put on a black jacket, with red lining the pockets and inside of the hood. He slipped on is best pair of jeans and his favorite shoes for the night. His sisters stopped him and commented on his attire, saying he was set for his date, and with a teasing "Behave yourself" from his dad, he was out the door and heading for the concert.

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo flinched and turned to see Mahana walking towards him. Apparently she decided to meet him at his house, since he had left just a little early. What really caught Ichigo off guard was how she was dressed. Tight and low cut everything, leaving little for the imagination. As much as he wanted to, he just couldn't pull his eyes away, making the molester smirk as she caught up to him.

"Like it?" she asked, spinning around to show off.

"Ah … It's ... um …" Ichigo blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing how to phrase it.

"_Provocative._" His hollow supplied, leering at the girl.

"C'mon." Mahana giggled, slipping her arm in with Ichigo's and leading him to the concert.

They walked in silence, Mahana never knowing that Ichigo was practically in an all out battle with his inner hollow the whole way there. It took them about twenty minutes to walk to the arena. They got in line to hand their tickets to the rather intimidating guard, with messy purple hair and a lazy disheveled uniform. His name tag said Noda, below it the kanji for 'baka' had been written and rubbed away, leaving a faint shadow of the symbol left. Ichigo didn't pay attention to any of that; his eyes were on the halberd leaning on the wall behind the purple haired ticket taker. _In what context would he even need that?_

As they stepped inside the arena, taking in the sight of the stage all set up and the cleared floor, Mahana seemed to slightly tighten her grip on his arm as she led them to their section. Ichigo relaxed a little as they sat, then tensed up as he felt Mahana getting uncomfortably close. His hollow continued with his crude tirade by bringing to question how much strain the elastic of her dress could handle with her pressing herself up against him. Ichigo ignored him with a scoff and a blush but couldn't help but ask himself the same question. He prayed it would at least hold until he got home, and didn't have to see her again until Monday.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

The two of them turned to see Orihime, Rukia, and Sado walking towards their section. Mahana's grip of his arm tightened like she believed he would get up and leave, like he so very much wanted to. After a second, they found out their seats were right next to each other. A look of disappointment crossed on Mahana's face for a second before she put on a smile and greeted the trio. Ichigo couldn't contain his uncomfortable expression, as she decided to lean nearly into his lap so she could see past him for a clear view of Sado and the girls. Orihime seemed uncomfortable in that situation, though she put on a smiling front. Ichigo at least knew what it was; it wasn't like she'd be able to enjoy the concert with Mahana crawling all over him in the seat right next to hers.

In the row behind them, behind Sado to be exact, a little kid started to cry. Orihime looked at her with caring motherly eyes. Instantly the auburn haired goddess turned round in her seat and stared at the little girl. Rukia shouted and pulled down on Orihime's short white and pink pinstriped skirt to make sure nobody saw Orihime's red and white striped panties -complete with a strawberry on the left cheek and the word 'tasty' following along its edge-. It was too late, though, the damage had been done. Ichigo's face flushed so red, people probably thought he had spent too much time in the sun.

_"Oh, to be King..." _his hollow moaned, enjoying the show far too much for Ichigo's liking.

"Kurosaki." Ichigo jumped at Rukia's voice, the small Shinigami had a cheeky smile on her lips but a glare in her eyes. She knew he saw it. Ichigo's face went from flushed to pale. Rukia laughed.

"Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said grabbing his attention. Her face was kind and but showed a motherly look of concern. "She says she can't see the stage because of Sado-kun."

Ichigo's eyebrows raised and Ichigo turned and slumped back against the back of his seat. When the girl saw his frown and his once again furrowed brows she giggled.

"It is funny Onii-chan." She laughed, her tears drying.

"What's funny?" Ichigo questioned, his expression growing in frustration, it only served to amuse both the little girl and Orihime further. Ichigo cleared his throat and brought their laughing to an end. "What's this about you not being able to see?"

"Sado-kun is too tall." Orihime answered for the little brunette.

Ichigo looked at his giant of a friend. He was looking at them with his single uncovered eyes with a curious glance. "Chad is pretty tall."

"Sado." The giant supplied, hoping that this time the correction would stick.

"AH!" Orihime gasped. "The seat behind Mahana-chan is broken."

"You want her to sit in a broken seat?" Ichigo asked somewhat shocked at Orihime's unorthodox idea.

"No, it's broken, it could swallow her up and she'll be gone forever, I couldn't live with that on my conscience." Orihime said matter-o-factly. She crossed her arms over her ruffled pink and red polka dotted shirt, as if she was thinking on a matter of utmost importance. "Sado-kun is so tall that no matter who sits behind him, they won't be able to see, so if we have Sado-kun and Mahana-chan switch places, no one will miss the show."

"That's a pretty good Idea Inoue." Ichigo praised happy with any idea that would get Mahana off of his side and out of reach. Ichigo turned around, a small smile on his lips. "What do you think Mahana, wanna' switch places?"

Mahana beamed, finally Kurosaki got the idea and was going to switch places so that Inoue couldn't interrupt their date. She shot up to her feet, nearly coming out of her tight red dress in the process.

"Of course!"

"Great." Ichigo turned to look at Chad who was already on his feet. "Thanks for this Chad."

"What ... Sado ...?" Mahana stuttered losing all of her pep. Before she could put together a complete thought Sado had taken her seat next to Ichigo, leaving only the one next to Orihime's cousin, Rukia.

"Now the people behind Sado-kun can see." Orihime sang clapping her hands and taking her seat.

"Thanks Mahana, it was really nice of you." Ichigo said with disinterested eyes as he sat back down in his chair.

She stood there in stunned silence, until a person a few rows down told her to sit down. With a grumble she did as she said. She was mad to say the least. She dressed up came here to see a band she didn't even like and the 'girl next door' grabs his attention. Mahana sighed. She will always be second to Orihime. Mahana bit her lips and took a look behind her at the empty seat. Why did she need to move again? There was no one there. She looked at Orihime, already talking to Ichigo, Chad and Rukia. Mahana's eyes narrowed. She wasn't going to give this up without a fight.

Rukia smiled and ruffled Orihime's hair, "I'm so proud of you" She whispered so only Orihime could hear her. Orihime blushed.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah, Chad?" Ichigo looked up at his long time friend.

"Sado."

"We have been over this, it's time you got used to Chad and accepted your fate." Ichigo deadpanned.

"Why did I have to change seats?"

"Oh that," Ichigo pointed this thumb behind him. "It was so the little girl behind you could see." Chad took a quickly glance to the seat behind the brooding Mahana. There was no one.

It was a long time before anyone realized the reason Chad and Mahana couldn't see the little girl was because she wasn't there. She was a plus.

-0-

"Turn it down real low." TK spoke, spinning on the spot then stopped and pointed the man in charge of the lights. The man began moving a switch and the lights in the arena dimmed to low.

It was a rather good view, being in the control box for the area. The room was dark and littered with different colored switches, buttons, screens, and all the other components used to run all different functions in the stage and audience. TK stood at the main control panel, pointing out directions for the other workers, and after years of working with him, they knew what his strange phrases meant.

TK started spinning again, then stopped and pointed at another man, "Let the music rock your soul." The man began setting all the volumes and tones for the first song.

TK span again, then stopped and pointed to one of his best friends, known at Matsushita 5th Dan, in charge of the lighting for the concert, "Don't let them dance in the shadows." And some of the lights on stage began moving and lighting up, giving the audience a small show before the band took stage.

A smile came to TK's face as he watched the stage out of the one-way glass in the front of the control booth. He spun once more, for the longest time. This was the part he loved about his job. To make it all come alive for the thousands of fans in their seats. He suddenly stopped and started flipping multiple switches and buttons on his panel.

"Turn it on, tune it in." he gave one last spin and slammed his hand down on a rather large red button, "Drop dead." And the curtains on the stage began to rise.

-0-

The band stood around the entrance to the stage, the curtains baring the audience from seeing their already set up instruments, except for one, the old wooden acoustic guitar on a small stand with a perfect view of the stage. It was a small ritual of theirs, to set it up, almost like a good luck charm.

Yui stood apart from the other band members, pacing nervously back and forth. It was tonight, she was debuting tonight as the new lead singer of Girls Dead Monster. This was her chance to live her dream. If only she could make the damn butterflies go away.

"Hey."

Hinata's voice caused her stop immediately and look to where he was walking up to her, his hands casually in his pocket and a small smile on his face. Contrary to what he wanted, a ticked off expression appeared on her face.

"What are you doing here! You should be back with Otonashi, making sure nothing goes wrong!" she growled, glaring at him.

"He can handle things fine without me for a while. I came to check up on you." Hinata replied, his eyebrow ticking furiously.

"You came to wish me luck right?"

Hinata scoffed, "Of course not." Yui tensed up, ready to pounce and strangle the man she loved, "You don't need luck, you have plenty of talent and skill already."

Yui deflated from her tensed state and relaxed. It was frustrating, one minute he'd say the most annoying thing, and the next he'd say something so sweet she had no choice but to relax and smile at him. But, neither of them would change anything about the other for the world. It was a weird relationship, but it worked for them.

"But, if you still want some luck." Hinata walked right up to her, and planted a small kiss on her lips, "How's that?"

"Hinata." Yui whispered, then reached up and grabbed his collar, bringing him down to her eye level, "If something goes wrong tonight because that wasn't enough luck, I'll kill you."

They would have started an argument, but the light to signal the band to take stage flicked on, the band members watched it for a second before they started heading for the stage. Hinata let out a sigh before heading back to his post, helping Otonashi take care of any sudden emergencies that popped up during the concert.

Five minutes after the band took stage and got situated, the curtain began to rise.

Unseen to anyone, still hidden in the shadows of the top of the stage, the hollow from earlier watched the band below. Its tail stopped as the curtain raised, and the cheering of the audience reached a deafening roar as they saw band members. If a hollow could smile, it would have been. It was time, time for it all to happen. It was going to be done tonight.

-0-

**End**

**

* * *

****Note: Congrats to**_** yoyogigi125**_** for being Review number 100!**


	7. 6: Girls Dead Hollow P2

**We don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.**

* * *

_**Hey guys, if you're wondering why this is early, me and MrsMoshae will be busy with Thanksgiving stuff and dealing with our families, so you're getting the new chapter now to read, though the next update will be next Friday, we like to stay on schedule as much as possible. Enjoy. :CM:**_

_**That you all for your reviews! I never thought this FF would be THIS popular! :MM:  
**_

-0-

**Chapter 6: Girls Dead Hollow: P2**

As expected, the band was fantastic and the crowd loved them. It was obvious in the way they cheered when the curtains were raised, and the way the fans sang the lyrics back at the band. To GirlsDeMo, there was no better feeling than knowing people were touched by and loved their music. No one really wanted to leave, for any reason, so the hallways were pretty much abandoned, making Noda wonder why the hell he was stuck patrolling them. Then again, he rather looked forward to being the first at any trouble makers. Besides, Yurippe told him to do it so he would. He had his halberd laying across his shoulders with his wrists hooked over the shaft as he walked.

'_Noda._' An eerie whispered sliced harshly through the wind, somehow reaching Noda's ears over the sounds of Crow Song blasting from the stage.

Noda turned around and pointed his weapon behind him. His eyes searched every direction, looking for the voice, preparing for a fight. After a moment of finding no one, he returned his trusted weapon to its place on his shoulders and started down his path once again.

'_Noda._'

Noda turned, swinging his halberd as he did, ready to take out whoever was taunting him. He was surprised to feel it hit something, and was even more surprised to see the polished blade suspended in the air. Before he had time to think about what was happening, he felt a tremendous force colliding with his gut, throwing him back several feet through the hall. When he managed to raise himself up, he saw his halberd still hanging in mid-air, swaying as it came towards him. Almost as if it was stuck in some animal that was walking towards him.

Suddenly the halberd stopped, there was the strange sound as it seemed to be ripped out of whatever it was stuck in, then the metal handle snapped in half, like it was no stronger that a toothpick.

"Oi, who the hell do you think you are!" Noda stood up and yelled, he liked his halberd. If he wasn't posing to fight the invisible entity that broke his favorite possession, he was sure he would have wept -where no one could have seen him of course- over his loss.

As he finally got to his feet again, Noda felt the same force from before hit his left side, sending him flying into the wall. His right side erupted in pain as he made contact, and he felt something warm and somewhat thick dripping down the side of his head. Just a he registered that it was blood, he was dragged to the center of the hallway and pinned down. He struggled to breathe as all the air was pushed out of his lungs. He felt another force push down on the arm he was using to reach for the half of the halberd with the blade, and heard the snap as it broke.

If Noda could have yelled in pain, he would have. As it was, all he could do was gasp for air. What the hell was happening? What was attacking him? Was he going to die like this? As his world started fading to black, Noda swore he saw a pair of deep red eyes looking at him. Eyes filled with maliciousness and hate. And somehow, eyes that seemed to know him.

-0-

Mahana bit through her last finger nail out of both frustration and sheer boredom. GirlsDeMo had a pretty singer and her voice was nice, but she just didn't like the lyrics. They were so tragic and the hope they tried to add, only made them sound desperate. She was regretting talking Michiru and Ryu out of their tickets so she could come here with Ichigo. She looked past Rukia who was doing a fine job to insure she stayed out of anything that had to do with Ichigo. He was sitting back in his chair, as if he was inspecting everything on stage and taking it all in, as if he would be tested on it later. Every couple of rifts Ichigo would nod his head slightly, as he if could agree with the song. Sado looked rock solid, but with as often as she saw him with headphones on Mahana could only guess he was used to not moving with the beat. Orihime was at the edge of her seat, eyes wide in awe, and fingers interlaced and brought to her chest.

"Kurosaki." Mahana yelled trying to be heard over the loud guitar rift. "I am going to the bathroom." She frowned, Ichigo either couldn't hear her or didn't care. She cleared her throat before attempting again. This time, though, Rukia intervened.

"Then I will go with you." Rukia volunteered, standing up so she left Mahana no real option but to go with. She sighed, stood and made their quiet journey into the halls. Once the door closed behind them and the deafening sound of the band to a low rumble, Rukia stopped in front of Mahana with her arms crossed and a glare set on her features.

Mahana was taken aback from short girl's sudden change in demeanor. Sure it was plain to see she was trying to block Mahana's advances since they arrived, but at the same time Rukia had done it with a smile and overly nice tones in her speech. Now, Rukia looked like she was about to pummel Mahana to the ground.

"You are embarrassing yourself."

"I-I'm what?" Mahana stuttered in shock, before gaining force and glaring back at the petite woman. "Who do you?-" Mahana stopped talking and choked on her words when Rukia took a step towards her.

"Leave Kurosaki be. It is very clear you are not of any interest to him so-"

"Then who is? You?"

Rukia lost her composure. Her and Kurosaki? How could anyone think that? She had just met him for one, on another matter, he was Inoue's whether he saw it or wanted to be. That wasn't all. The face of a certain idiotic red head popped into her mind, making her blush.

"Of course not. I do not like Kurosaki. You backing off of him is for ... for ... the greater good."

Mahana's face went blank, she blinked a few times as she thought it all over. She didn't know how it clicked just then, but it did. She gave Rukia a knowing smile.

"Okay then since it is for the greater good." Mahana held out her hand for Rukia to shake, a sign of trust and acceptance. Rukia smiled and reached out her hand as well. They were just about to touch when a scream echoed through the hall.

Rukia quickly turned taking a battle stance. Seconds later two members of the crew, one with blue hair the other with red came racing down the hall. Their expressions matched with fear and confusion.

"What's their problem?" Mahana asked brows raised.

"Run!" The one with blue hair shouted picking up their pace.

"Run from what?" Mahana asked, knowing she wasn't going to run in _these_ shoes.

"We don't know!" The red head choked back.

They didn't know, but Rukia did. Barreling down the hall after them was a hollow, She could only guess that the thing that made it visible to them was the bloody ripped up uniform hanging from one of its horns. In an instant, Rukia reached for her Soul Page. Damnit, it was with Orihime. Undoubtedly the band was so loud, she couldn't hear it.

"Mahana... run."

"What!" Mahan looked at the short girl like she was crazy.

"RUN!"

By some miracle, Mahana was able to keep up the pace as Rukia grabbed her wrist and roughly pulled her into running alongside the crew members. The crew members gave them a worried look before looking behind them again, seeing only the bloodied jacket keeping up with them. Rukia though, Rukia could see the eyes of the hollow, intent and focused on them. But why, why was it hunting living beings? Shouldn't it have been going after the plus' out in the city? Unless it was drawn here by Orihime's reiatsu, in which case why wasn't it coming after her instead of these powerless humans?

"This way!" the red headed worker yelled out, throwing open a door and pulling the girls in before he and the blue haired worker pulled it close. It seemed a useless gesture to Rukia, but the two teens struggled with shaky hands, until they finally snapped the lock down and backed away from the door. Both the boys were breathing heavy, clearly they had been running for a while before colliding into Rukia and Mahana, but they seemed to relax against with the notion that the lock would hold in place, and that they were now safe.

There was a moment of silence as the four of them stood in a small hall. Then they heard something ramming against the door. Beating against the metal, and it gave way a little with each strike. The three spiritually unaware humans jumped and gasped. Rukia crossed her arms and glared in thought.

"What the hell is that!" Mahana asked, panicked. No longer believing that the two crew members were pulling some cruel prank.

"We don't know." The red haired worker, Otonashi, said, "We were on our patrols, when one of our guys didn't call in. We went to check it out and saw him lying on the ground, beat to hell and with a broken arm. The next thing we know, the other guy with us was getting beat around like a rag doll, we're lucky his jacket got stuck on whatever the hell that thing is, we can't see it."

"It probably killed them." Rukia said quietly, trying to analyze the situation.

"What!" Mahana shrieked.

"No, they're still alive." Hinata said, looking further down the small hallway, the door had a rather good indent in it now, "I dunno what it is, it just seemed to beat them to hell and then came after us. Like it's not out to kill us, just hurt us." Hinata looked in thought for a second then pushed Rukia and Mahana down the hall, "We can think on this later, we need to get out of here now."

Another slam against the door only accentuated his point. Mahana looked on the verge of a break down. Rukia sighed and hoped she had enough fuel to power her Memory Chikan to erase the memories of all of these people, and who knew how many more.

Rukia was too lost in thought to put up much of a struggle against him. The hollow left them alive, it didn't consume their souls, even when it had the chance. This didn't add up, a hollow filled its void with any souls it could get a hold of, turning down easy prey wasn't like them…. Unless… Unless it had died recently, and was following the instinct to attack those closest to it while it had been alive. But then, who was it after?

"Here we go."

Rukia was brought back to her senses when Hinata and Otonashi shoved her and Mahana into a rather dark room littered with glowing switches, buttons, screens and all other sorts of controls. The band could be heard clearly, and the front of the room held a window that showed the entire show. At the center-back of the room, at a series of important looking controls stood a blond man with a bandana that covered his eyes as well, with a set of handcuffs around his neck, bobbing his head up and down with the beat of the music. When the four busted in, all the heads in the room turned to them. The man at the head controls looked at the girls with curious looks, then turned a disapproving gaze to Hinata and Otonashi.

"Running with the devil tonight?" he questioned, throwing a rather nasty glare at Hinata.

"It's not like that, we were chased by something." Hinata practically yelled the man. Still TK looked from Mahana, who was practically crying on Hinata's arm and back to Yui's blue haired boyfriend. He shrugged away from Mahana and threw a random GirlsDeMo t-shirt at her with the demand to cover up.

Otonashi heard another bang from down the hallway and knew they were short on time. He ran up to man sitting in front of a series of screens, "Flip to East corridor E. We need to make sure Noda and Fujimaki are still okay."

The man did as ordered and brought up the footage from a security camera, it displayed two men lying in a hallway, blood stains all around them.

-0-

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed again. What was that sound? He had studied the stage; nothing in the band could possibly be making that noise. It must be in the audience. With a curious, and all be it comedic, look on his face, Ichigo looked around himself. It was by chance that his eyes landed in Orihime's lap -honest- and saw the culprit. Ichigo leaned closer to Orihime so she could hear him over the music. The action what innocent by all means, but Orihime blushed and tensed when she felt his breath on her ear.

"Inoue, do you have a cell phone?"

Her head whipped around, he backed off slightly to avoid a collision with her rock solid skull, but his face was still so close to hers. The blush on her cheeks grew more intense. Ichigo raised a brow, not fully understanding Orihime's reaction. Maybe she wasn't feeling well? She had been staying out lately to do hollow patrol. Ichigo's brows furrowed.

"N-no, I'm no good with cell phone's I always loose them or break them so..." Orihime giggled, trying to get rid of her nerves.

"Then why is your pocket glowing?" Ichigo pointed down to Orihime's lap.

The auburn haired shinigami substitute followed the invisible line from Ichigo's finger and at her pocket. Orihime instantly gasped and pulled out the ringing silver phone. She looked back and forth between Ichigo and the pager before jumping to her feet.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun I need to take this." before he could reply she ran off at full speed. '_Must have been an important call...'_

Ichigo adjusted his view back to the stage, but it wasn't long again until that sound was back. He growled and shot up to check below the seats in their row. Chad raised his visible brow.

"What's wrong Ichigo?"

"Don't tell me you can't hear that Chad."

"Sado."

"Whatever," Ichigo mumbled under his breath. He was really getting tired of Chad correcting him every time he said his name. It was annoying him almost as much as the weird sound was. Ichigo stood back up, instantly feeling dirty from being so close to the sticky and grimy floor of the arena. He crossed his arms and felt the tick in his eyebrow.

"Nii-san?" Ichigo's lost his angered voice and looked at the little girl from before. She was sitting in her chair, swaying her feet to the beat of the song. "The sound ... It's coming from your jacket." She pointed to the black and red coat Ichigo had draped over his chair before sitting down.

Ichigo looked at her with curious eyes, even as he dove into his jacket pocket and pulled out his blaring Combat Pass. This was it; it was the sound that had been driving him crazy. He stared at it with shock, then directed the expression at the little girl. How was it that he had only now noticed the small chain dangling from her chest?

Ichigo relaxed in defeat. He'd messed up big time. He had even talked to the little girl with Rukia and Inoue there. It was almost similar to what had happened back when Rukia and he met. His reiatsu was so powerful, he had overloaded her senses. Ichigo had never been so close to Orihime, with their elbows touching and their legs centimeters apart. Come to think of it, it had happened before. In the park, Ichigo hadn't been able to sense Tatsuki before she planted her foot in his side.

"Fu-" The second the word left his mouth another song started, cutting off the sound."I'm such an idiot. Chad stay here!" Ichigo shouted before taking off.

"Sado."

"Whatever!" Ichigo shouted in his wake.

-0-

Orihime looked down at the screen of the small silver phone as she ran through the halls desperate to find Rukia. She didn't know how to read the information on the thing, all she knew was that it's beeping meant there was a hollow nearby. All she could see were dots and triangles on a grid.

But why tonight? Shouldn't Kagemusha have been out and about town taking care of the hollows in her place, as he had done every night that week. What was more, it was the Girls Dead Monster concert, and she was there with Ichigo, why did it have to be _tonight_?

Just as she rounded a corner, Orihime was bombarded by the sight and smell of blood. It was practically everywhere. For a moment, Orihime felt like her knees wouldn't hold her up. But then she saw the breathing forms of the two men lying in the hallway, and knew she had to do something. Orihime set her face and rushed over to the first man, a young looking one with short dark hair, a wooden sword lying broken by his body. She didn't know what exactly to check for, but was relieved to find him breathing, if mercifully unconscious, the way his arm was bent, it had to be painful.

Not being able to do anything, Orihime walked over to the next man, seeing he still had his own jacket on with a nametag that said 'Noda'. He was breathing as well, though his arm was obviously broken as well, and a gash across his head revealed he had most likely been hit either against something or with something, maybe that broken axe a little ways off? Orihime wished she had Rukia's abilities with kido, then she wouldn't be so useless just making sure the guards were still alive.

Orihime turned her head as she heard static coming from somewhere.

"Ori… ther… are…. There… Orihim…ou.. there.."

Words seemed to be coming from whatever was producing the static. After listening to it for a little longer she found a communication device in the pocket of the purple haired guard. She looked it over for a second before pressing a button on the side.

"Hello?" she spoke into the device.

"_Orihime!_" Rukia's voice blared from the thing, making Orihime quickly hold the speaker away from her, "_It's about time you picked the thing up._"

"Rukia, where are you? Your cell phone went off, and I'm trying to find you but you're not around." Orihime quickly spoke into the device, "There are two men hurt really badly and I think it's a hollow."

"_It is a hollow. I should know, it's beating on the door to where I'm hiding with a lot of the stage crew right now._" As if to accentuate the short shinigami's words, Orihime heard a loud banging through the speaker.

"Rukia! Where are you, I need to get to you!" Orihime cried through the device.

"_I wish you could but that's not a good idea at the moment. I'm in the control booth for the stage and house at the moment, and I'm watching you through the security cameras. I'd have you come here, but the hollow is in the only way in or out of this booth, and it'll kill you before I can get you into your Shinigami form._"

"I can't just do nothing!"

"_I never said that. Just try and get near without alerting the hollow to your presence. I'll try and get out some way and get to you then._" There was another loud banging sound, and then the shouts of various people as they scrambled around, "_Partying with the devil's consort!_" sounded over the device, it sounded like a males voice, before Rukia came back on, "_Orihime, head back the way you came and just keep going. You'll find a busted open metal door to your left somewhere, that'll take you down the hallway to where I am._" Another loud bang, "_And hurry!_"

Orihime didn't hesitate a second before standing up and running back the way she came. It was bad, it was worse than bad, it was awful. She couldn't stop playing the worst case scenarios through her mind as she ran, panic eating up her insides. It wasn't just her and Rukia, with the addition of Tatsuki this time, there were a multitude of innocent people in the mix. And with each step she got closer, the hollow had another second to get to where they were and do who knew what.

"Need some help Inoue?"

Orihime stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of Kagemusha's voice. He walked out from an adjacent hallway into the light of the one she was running through.

"Kagemusha-kun." She said quietly, the very sight of him letting her breath with relief, "Thank god you're here. There's a hollow, and Rukia's trapped by it."

"I figured as much." Kagemusha said with slight exasperation then pulled a small stone out of his pocket, "Okay then, let's get you into Shinigami form." And stepped forward.

"What!" Orihime's cry stopped him in his tracks, "But _you're_ here. You can take care of it now."

"Inoue..." Ichigo sighed, wanting so badly to agree and tell her to go back and enjoy the show. Not this time. He wouldn't baby her, couldn't anymore. "Inoue, there are times when I won't be there." He took another step closer. Orihime looked up at him with confusion.

"Kagemusha-kun..."Orihime took a step back; he took two more forward, "I don't understand, you're here now..."

"And when I'm not?" Ichigo was right in front of her now, towering over her to the point she had to crank her neck to look into where she believed his eyes would be. She stuttered, not knowing what he wanted her to stay.

"When I'm not here I want to know you are capable of taking care of yourself. You are strong Inoue, but in order for you to get stronger I need you to fight some of these on your own."

"Alone?... I... but I've never done it all by myself before... I'm not-"

"You have it in you, Inoue." Kagemusha said calmingly, his confidence in her was apparent in his every word. He held up his hand, a small pentagonal stone engraved with a skull and intersecting bands faced her in his gasp. "What do you say?"

Noise came over the radio, sounding like a group of shouts and one very noticeable shriek of Mahana. Orihime stiffened and looked into the eyes of the skull. It was watching her, like it was ready to take out her soul. She didn't have time to think it over. She would trust Kagemusha and his decisions. If he had faith in her, with how strong he was, maybe she had a chance.

She grabbed his wrist with both hands, an action similar -Ichigo noted- to the way she grabbed Rukia's zanpakuto. She rammed the pass into her chest and left her body instantly to fall to the floor. Ichigo shot forward and caught the lifeless body before impact with the ground. He looked back at her as she did the same. Their eyes met, and even though Orihime couldn't see them, she felt their strength. With a nod she dashed down the wall.

"Great." Ichigo mumbled, "What do I do with her body?"

-0-

"It ain't knocking on heaven's door!" TK yelled out as he pushed with Otonashi, Hinata, Matsushita 5th Dan, and three other of the crew members against the door.

After the hollow broke through the door further down the hall, Otonashi and Hinata had been quick to close the door to the control room and bolt it shut with everything it had, even moving an unused panel over to cover it. Rukia had known, that wouldn't stop the hollow for much longer, it was intent to get at them. Mahana had long fallen silent, taken to staring in teary eyed horror at the door and shaking in a corner. When the hollow had started busting through the door again, the crew had ran up and pushed against the panel, trying to hold it back.

While they were busy with their fruitless venture, Rukia had to operate the cameras herself, resulting in her taking a look backstage instead of following Orihime. Surprisingly, none of the crew had questioned any of her actions. Then again, they were being hunted down and attacked by an invisible beast, and Rukia seemed to know what was going on, if anything they probably figured what could it hurt to let the girl do what she wanted. But when she mentioned the idea of stopping the concert, every pair of eyes from the crew looked at her good and hard, even Mahana joined to give her a look that said Rukia was growing a second head. It wasn't an option apparently.

The past two minutes had been spent with Rukia looking for a way out other than the door while the crew wound up getting knocked back as the hollow broke through, little by little again. Escape was pointless, short of the window, which was a 50 ft. drop right into the crowd, the only option was the door. As Rukia grabbed the device to tell Orihime to speed up, a giant hole was ripped through the door and the panel. The crew members were all thrown back, each one shouted as they hit something hard, and Mahana let out a terrified shriek as the hole was torn wider, allowing Rukia a view of the menacing hollow.

It looked around the room from the small opening it created and then roared. Rukia only jumped out of the way as it brought its arms back and hit the door with full force, knocking it off its hinges and the panel with it. The panel skidded across the hard floor until it crashed against another one, denting it in quite a bit. The door flew towards Mahana, but Otonashi pulled her out of the way just before it hit. The corner of the door struck the window, busting it open and showering glass on the crowd below. The sound of the audience's screams was muffled by the sound of cheers of the crowd as Girls Dead Monster ended and began another song.

Rukia stayed quiet and still, along with every other body in the room, as the hollow stalked in, the only sound was the band as they started up My Soul, Your Beats. The hollow looked across the room, eventually landing haunting eyes on Otonashi.

"_Otonashi._" The hollow hissed, narrowing its eyes at him.

Rukia was surprised, instead of going right for the kill it was taking time to speak out the name of someone it obviously knew from life. What surprised her even more was when she turned to the man, he was reacting as if he heard it. And not just him, everyone in the room short of Mahana.

So they could not see the hollow, but they could hear its voice? In all it was the classic example of a human haunting. The soul of a close friend or even family member comes back as a hollow to attack the ones they left behind. The people must have been very close to this hollow in life, and probably may even have witnessed their death. The control of the Hollow was puzzling. In all truth, the two in the hall, even them now, they should all have been dead by now. It was like a small part of the hollow was still holding onto its human heart and refusing to kill and eat its friends. That had to be the only reason was to why it was only injuring them and then running off to attack another.

"_TK, Hinata, Matsushita, Takiyama._" The hollow rattled off the names, each person flinching as their's was called out.

"Wh-who are you?" Otonashi seemed to work up the courage to ask, eyes wildly searching out anything that would let him know where the hollow was.

"_You all just moved on like I never existed._" The hollow hissed, looking at each of them in turn, "_Like I never even mattered. And then you replace me.. with _Yui!"

Silence permeated the room, even the band playing far down stage seemed to mute as each of the crew members stopped their shaking. Their eyes shot open wide and they seemed to focus on the same spot. Maybe they couldn't see, but the new revelation seemed to give them the sense of where the hollow was.

"Iwasawa?" Otonashi asked.

As if the name unleashed some sort of seal that locked it's baser hollow instincts at bay, the hollow shot forward and grabbed TK. Iwasawa held him against the ground as she started to squeeze him, TK making choking sounds of pain as she did. Rukia shot forward, quickly going through an incantation and landed on the Iwasawa's back. Before she could even fire it off though, Iwasawa let go and backhanded Rukia away, causing her to hit the frame of the broken doorway.

"Iwasawa stop!" Otonashi yelled, "We didn't forget you. You worked so hard on the band, making it come to life. Yes, we gave Yui the position of lead guitar and vocalist, but it would have been wrong for the band to just break up after you put so much effort into it."

The hollow seemed to calm down for a second, before it backhanded Otonashi, sending him crashing into another panel. Mahana let out another shriek as he connected, the distinct sound of bones cracking could be heard. Iwasawa roared again, causing everyone who could hear to cover their ears. Before she could move to attack anyone else, Rukia saw a blur of black and auburn fly through the doorway, cutting Iwasawa's back before landing on the window sill and turning to face her foe.

"Sorry I took so long Rukia." Orihime apologized.

"Don't worry about me, focus on the hollow!" Rukia called out, wincing against the pain in her spine.

Orihime nodded in response. Her eyes darted back to Iwasawa, before the hollow growled and launched at her. Orihime stepped out of the way, then jumped up into the rafters above the house. Iwasawa gave one last glare to the people in the room before following it's shinigami foe.

Rukia winced again as she pushed herself against the door frame. She hadn't just been hit hard, she'd hit her spine pretty hard too. It made her think back to the night Acidwire had slammed her into the wall. At least when Sora hit her she was able to stand, right now Rukia felt like she could barely breath.

"So." Rukia tensed at the familiar voice, then turned and glared as Kagemusha came into view in the doorway. He looked around the room once then settled back on her, "Who am I healing first?"

Rukia's glare got fiercer. She could hear the smugness in his distorted voice.

"If I could move, I would be pounding you into the ground right now." Rukia growled, watching him walk up to her, and kneeling by her side.

"Yeah well," Ichigo half smiled. "You can teach me a lesson later, how about that?"

-0-

Taking the hollow into the rafters had seemed like a good idea at first. Away from Rukia and the other people in the room. A good distance from the audience down below. But when she actually got up there, Orihime regretted her decision. From drama class she remembered the group of beams being called the grid, and that is what it looked like. A grid of beams and suspended lights, all held together by weak welds and thin metal mesh. The cords that supported grid seemed fine under Orihime's weight; after all it was made so that large men could work above the audience and the stage without crashing down. The second the hollow pounced the cords vibrated and the whole suspended structure wobbled.

Orihime swallowed down her fear. This had been a _very __**bad**_ idea. Regardless, of whether the idea was good or bad, she was here now, and fighting was her only option. Orihime steadied herself as best she could on the swaying system of beams and drew her zanpakuto, keeping her eyes on the hollow as it took to walking on all four of its limbs. Each step the hollow took made the cords supporting the grid ring with strain, like tapping against guitar strings. flecks of the concrete ceiling dusted the shoulder of Orihime's shihakushou. They needed to get this over with, before the grid dropped down on the audience and put countless lives in danger. None the less, neither moved for what felt like the longest time, but it was really only for a long enough time for the band to end the current song and start up with another. The second the first cord was sounded, the hollow lunged at her.

Orihime ducked under the swipe of its claw and brought up her weapon, intending to do as Rukia said and get its mask with one strike. The hollow, however, seemed to be a step above what she normally faced. It quickly hooked it's free claw into a beam set into the ceiling itself and swung its way out of the path of Orihime's attack. It dug both its claws into the ceiling and brought its leg up. Orihime jumped from one beam to another as it launched itself from the roof and right at her, drastically bending the support as it collided.

Orihime landed on another platform, and swayed, trying to regain her balance on the swaying beams. The hollow didn't wait and pounced again. Orihime jumped back, managing to get a cut on the hollow's shoulder as it landed, bending the platform again. Orihime looked up from her footing just in time to avoid whip of a support cord as it was ripped out of the wall from the force of the hollows weight and ungraceful landing. Both Orihime and the hollow stilled, not wanting to disturb the balance of the platform. It didn't matter, the grid tilted and the angle was too steep for the hollow to stay on. Just as Orihime was afraid it'd fall into the crowd, The hollow grabbed hold of the bottom of the grid she was on and pulled itself up, delivering a strike to Orihime's gut in the process. The auburn haired Shinigami was sent flying back, and managed to grip onto a pipe connecting a beam to the ceiling and stop herself. As much as it hurt, it was nothing compared to what Sora had done to her. Orihime had to tell that to herself as she took her hand off her wound and brought it back to her zanpakuto.

The hollow readied itself, and Orihime shot it a defiant and determined glare. It was time for round two.

-0-

"Why aren't you helping Orihime?" Rukia growled through clenched teeth, still fighting off Kagemusha's help, even as he kneeled by her side healing her wounds.

"What part of 'sit there and shut up' didn't I get through your dumb brain?" Ichigo growled before flicking her head with his pointer finger.

Rukia growled in defiance, but her verbal attack was cut short. She hadn't noticed it before but in certain lights, you could almost make out Kagemusha's eyes. She couldn't tell the color, it was all black and white, but she could see the emotion in them. He looked somewhat torn, like he wanted to jump up there and fight the hollow for her, but knew something she didn't, knew a reason why he couldn't.

"I can't..." Kagemusha began, turning his head so her monochrome view of her eyes was gone. "I can't keep fighting her battles for her, even though I want to. I want to protect her, but is seems for now, I am going to be stuck on the sidelines, left cheering her on."

Rukia's face suddenly became unreadable to Ichigo. She was staring at him as if she had seen him for the first time, and as a form of greeting, gave her all of his money. Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's that face for, Rukia?"

"Nothing!" Rukia shouted in her defensive tone, "You just reminded me of someone."

"Yeah well..." Ichigo sat up, moving over to help TK next. "I'm not him."

Rukia smiled. "I never said Miyako-dono was a him."

-0-

Orihime bobbed and weaved as the hollow began a barrage of strikes. It was fast, but Orihime was fast as well. Just as with the hit, it was nothing compared to what she had experienced with Sora. Kagemusha had been right, she was strong wasn't she? As long as she knew someone so strong had faith in her she knew she could do it. Orihime took to backing up as well as the strikes kept coming, the hollow was becoming frustrated that nothing seemed to connect a hit against the shinigami.

After dodging a leftward swipe aimed at her head, Orihime rushed into the opening the hollow's attack left. Before the beast could react, Orihime buried her zanpakuto into its left shoulder. The hollow roared, slightly muted as the band reached a high note in their current song. Before she could pull it out to cut across the hollows head, Orihime was knocked to the side by a swipe of its claw. She was sent flying again, her zanpakuto falling from her grasp and landing at the hollow's feet. Orihime managed to flip in the air and land on her feet again, although her head was ringing from the strike. She dodge-rolled out of the way as the hollow was on her again, bringing its claw down at her.

Orihime was surprised as the hollow tore a hole in the grid, giving her slight vertigo as she looked through it to the crowd below. With another swallow the auburn haired girl looked back and made a dash for her sword. Halfway to it, Orihime caught the hollow coming at her from the side. She jumped out of the way, and had to jump again as the hollow flipped with the hand it had used to strike at her, then attacked with its other hand. As it kept up with another string of attacks, Orihime dodged, looking over at her zanpakuto.

With a deep breath, Orihime prepared herself, she'd only have one chance, and she had to time it right. As a vertical slash came at her, Orihime ran in and slid under the hollow. She felt its claws tickle the back of her neck as she slid, cutting the back of her robes. Orihime ran for her sword, the hollow right behind her. As she felt the cloth of the sword's handle in her hand, Orihime rolled along the ground and twisted to face her foe.

Things seemed to slow down, almost unbearably. Orihime could see the hollows eyes as it hung in the air from a lunge at her. It shifted, from the pure anger and hate of a beast out to kill, to shock and realization of what was about to happen.

Orihime's blade was poised and held straight at it. There was no way or time for it to stop or dodge, this was the ending strike. As time came back to them, Orihime held still as the hollow landed, her zanpakuto impaling its mask and coming out the back of its head. Orihime backed away as much as she could in her position, the hollow letting out a growl as its dying eyes stared at her.

"Inoue!" Orihime relaxed at the sound of Kagemusha's distorted voice. "You did it!"

Orihime's eyes went wide as she saw the hollow deteriorate into nothing before her eyes. She had done it. The hollow was cleansed and nobody was hurt! A large smile spread on Orihime's face, she turned to the chaos ridden control room and sheathed her zanpakuto.

"I did it!" She cheered and jumped into the air, she didn't land where she thought she would.

Her small hop took out all but two of the cords holding the bent and nearly destroyed section of the house grid in place. Orihime let out a small gasp as the black metal beams flew past her sights. She tried to grab on, but she just barely grabbed the edge cutting up her hand in the process. This was it, she had finally defeated a strong enemy on her own, and now she was going to fall her death.

"Gotcha'!"

Orihime blinked and looked up at her extended arm, were a shadowed figure was holding on. Kagemusha was faster than she thought; he had made it from the box to her side before she could fall too far. In a gust of strength she was pulled up and into her savior's arms. She looked into his blurred face and form, this close she could swear she could see the silhouette of his features. A blush covered her cheeks. Looking at him this close was no better than peaking through his windows.

'_Bad Orihime, you're invading his privacy._'

"Thank you... Kagemusha-kun."

"Of course, I wouldn't let something like that happen to you Inoue."

Even though the area around them was dark, Orihime was worried the bright red on her face would light everything up. After Kagemusha got a safer distance from the edge, he set her down and took a seat beside her. Coincidence or not, they wound up with a great view of the band.

"Give me your hand Inoue." He said, holding out his own.

"K-Kagemusha-kun!" Orihime nearly squealed, turning bright red again.

"What? I'm just asking for your hand." Orihime could hear the insistence in his voice, and gradually held out her own, "… I meant your injured hand Inoue."

"Oh." Orihime laughed nervously as she held out the hand that had been cut from trying to grab hold of the edge of a beam. The gashes were horrible and were bleeding quite a bit; it was most likely her adrenaline that kept the pain at bay. Kagemusha gently took it in his own and used his kido to heal it. It amazed Orihime, to be able to heal something like the gash so quickly, and leave not a trace of pain or anything. She'd have to have Rukia teach her some kido. Then again, she was only a substitute until Rukia got her powers back. When that happened she would be normal Orihime again. Learning kido would probably be a waist.

"Do you hurt anywhere else?" Kagemusha asked when he finished.

"No no, I'm fine thank you." Orihime waved her hands, not wanting to be anymore of a burden than she already had been. She opened her mouth to speak again, but quickly shut it and turned her eyes to the band as the lead singer made the first tunes from an acoustic guitar.

Yui approached the microphone with a solemn look on her usually cheerful expression. The crowd fell into an eerie silence.

"As you all know," Yui started, looking down at the old warn guitar in her hands. "Iwasawa sang this song the day she died. Even though it was a private performance, the song was leaked onto the internet, so I am sure a lot of you know it already. I am honored though, to the one to perform 'My Song' in honor of Iwasawa-chan. We will miss you so much."

The crowd rumbled and cheered at Yui began strumming the guitar, bringing the elegance of Iwasawa's last song. The ballade of her life, as her friends said. Yui waited for the audience to calm down before she began to sing. Her music was the only sound in the room, echoing throughout the arena.

"It's my favorite song." Orihime said quietly, yet still reaching Ichigo's ears.

"Why's that?" he asked, looking at Orihime curiously. Suddenly, she seemed so deep. It was a stark contrast to the Orihime that she showed to everyone, but then, Ichigo knew that there was always more to her. Where most saw ditzy and carefree, Ichigo knew it was only a layer, a small part of what made Orihime great.

"It… It makes me feel like I'm stuck inside on a rainy day, when all I want to do is cry." Ichigo was taken back, but then saw that she was going to say more, "But then off in the distance you see a ray of light from the sun. And then, you feel so full of hope, that tomorrow can always be better than the day you're having right now. But the same time, it's completely okay to cry, because that's what makes you human."

Ichigo held a breath as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, still watching the band.

"It really made me think back to when I first lost Sora. Everything just felt so wrong, so out of place. I didn't know what I was supposed to do, but crying seemed to be completely wasteful. I was lost and lonely… And then Kurosaki-kun helped me."

"He must be really important to you." Ichigo resisted the urge to punch himself after the words escaped his mouth. He was surprised though, to see Orihime smile, like she knew something special and happy. Suddenly it felt like the spotlight was on them instead of the pink haired singer on stage. Her smile had suddenly lit the area around them up.

"He is."

Ichigo didn't know what was happening. First of all, he was incredibly glad the veil was hiding his face; he didn't think he could bear it if Orihime saw his deep red blush. And then there was the problem of his beating heart. Why the hell was it so fast and so loud damnit! He could barely hear the band now. And for some reason, Orihime had his complete attention; he couldn't take his eyes off her now. And then his hollow… actually his hollow was strangely quiet. He couldn't really feel anything from it besides the same attentiveness he was giving Orihime.

It was a strange feeling, but, oddly enough, Ichigo didn't want to let it go. He just stayed that way for the rest of the song, watching Orihime as she watched the band with that wistful look on her face.

The sound of the guitar stopped and the word "Arigatō" sounded through the house. Still everything was quiet, and unspoken moment of silence for the singer and friend that had left them all and touched all of their hearts, even with the song she never had the chance to sing for them. Yui bowed her head, and the curtains dropped, blocking the band from view and signaling the end of the concert. The fans shot up out of their seats, with a loud standing ovation.

From being the curtain Yui fell down, feeling drained from her first performance. The other band members smiled down at the small teen. Instantly the girl changed gears and shot up.

"Hey? Where is that idiot Hinata?"

-0-

"Orihime." Rukia called, making both the shinigami teens turn towards her voice. "It won't be long until they all wake up. When the Memory Chikan wears off we don't want to be around. Plus we have been gone the whole concert."

"Oh no!" Orihime shouted jumping up to her feet. Ichigo held his arms out, hoping to stay balance on the rocking grid, and hoping the section they were on wouldn't fall like the other. "I forgot, Kurosaki-kun and Sado-kun are waiting for us!"

Ichigo tensed. He had been gone the entire concert. He could always make it to the bathroom and rejoin his body and run back to their seats before the girls decided to leave, but how was he going to explain his absence?

"Kagemusha-kun?" Orihime questioned, looking at him with a worried and curious face.

"Ah.. why don't you to go ahead? I am going to stay up here and... think for a bit." '_Think about how I'm going to get out of this...'_

"Oh, okay then." Orihime smiled and walked to the edge of grid, preparing to jump down into the control room ,where she could see, Kagemusha had placed her body. Before she jumped she hesitated and turned to her shinigami savior. "Kagemusha-kun?"

Ichigo looked back at her and saw her light blush in the light from the small room. "Thank you again..." Ichigo was about to once again tell her it was no problem. He couldn't have just let her fall to her doom. "Thank you for having faith in me when I didn't have faith in myself." She jumped down leaving Ichigo blushing and flustered. Ichigo looked back out at the stage, in an attempt to hide his already distorted face. Ichigo didn't know how long he sat there, but he was suddenly aware of the familiar presence beside him. Ichigo huffed and crossed his arms.

"Good job Kurosaki-san, it seems you have finally figured it out." Urahara praised from Ichigo's side, covering his face with his fan.

"How did you even get up here Urahara?"

"Jinta and Uruu love this band so we-"

"I meant how did you get up _here_?" Ichigo shouted motioning to the metal beams high above the ground.

"How rude Kurosaki-san. I brought your body to you and everything, and this is how you treat me?" Urahara whined childishly.

Ichigo quickly closed the distance and dug his foot into Urahara's gut.

"At least you're mixing it up now." Urahara groaned as he bent over.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked, a growl emanating from his voice, even if the shop keeper was nice enough to bring his body up to him. He was just tired of Urahara always popping up when he was unwanted.

"I just came to thank you Kurosaki-san." Urahara stood upright, "You've decided to let Inoue-san fight her own battles. This is the right choice."

"It didn't make it any easier to choose." Ichigo grumbled, walking over to his body laid flat on one of the grids.

"Kurosaki-san, do you know where Yoruichi is right now?" Ichigo looked back at the shop keeper but didn't answer, "She's in Soul Society, spying on the Gotie 13 and getting all the necessary information to take Aizen down. And I trust her to get that information and come back to me." Urahara suddenly became incredibly serious, and something else Ichigo never saw on the man, nervous, "But that doesn't mean I don't worry about her."

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, anything. But nothing came. It was still hard to get around his head that Urahara and Yoruichi were a couple, they just seemed so different. But there was absolute truth in Urahara's words, he wouldn't doubt that the shop keeper was worried sick for the Shihoin woman, now while Aizen was still alive and at large in Soul Society. And while they had allies, he could still get at the woman without them knowing, or in a way so that they couldn't interfere.

"I know, Kurosaki-san. It's the hardest thing in the world to let them willing put themselves in danger, even if they can handle it. But there's one important factor in all this." Urahara looked and gave Ichigo a smile that reminded him of just how many years the ex-Shinigami captain had on him, "As long as they know we believe in them, they'll believe in themselves as well. And that will help them to come back each time."

"You know Hat and Clogs." Ichigo said as he hoisted his body up, not about to enter it without the ability to make it quickly back down to his friends, "You make it damn hard to stay mad at you when you make absolute sense."

-0-

Ichigo ran down the aisle and finally came to his row. His friends, Mahana included, where all standing around clearly waiting for him.

It had been harder than he thought to get back to his seat before the girls. Once he had made it to his body and sprinted out of the control room to avoid questions, he had a run in with a frantic crew member that proclaimed to have seen Ichigo dead in the bathroom. The boy had gone as far as to call the police, but when he arrived with the officials, Ichigo's body was gone. A purple haired girl with a commanding air around her came to intervene, and when the cops' backs were turned, Ichigo hauled ass into the audience.

Ichigo was breathing heavily and put his hands on his knees. Tonight had been exhausting. Even though he hadn't fought anyone, he still had to heal four people who were littered with wounds and outrun frantic teenagers. So much for having a relaxing night at the concert. Ichigo couldn't wait for this night to end.

"I'm sorry I made you all wait." Ichigo sighed, wondering what question they would ask first.

'_Where were you Ichigo? What took you so long Ichigo?'_

"I told you he was fine, can I go now?" Mahana growled, and slammed her hand on her hip.

It wasn't what Ichigo expected. He looked up and lifted a brow at Mahana. Just a while ago she was all over him and now she wanted to leave him behind? Ichigo could have sworn the Hallelujah chorus was playing in his mind. There was just no way he was that lucky.

"Yes, you can go Mahana." Rukia mumbled, crossing her arms and glaring at Ichigo. _What did he do now?_

Ichigo watched with shocked eyes as Mahana pushed past him and met the red haired crew member, with the name tag of Otonashi. The two walked out arm in arm. Suddenly Ichigo didn't know if he was insulted or thankful. Either way it was one hell of a punch to his pride.

"_She'll be back_." His inner hollow grumbled, trying to fix the small wound.

'_God I hope not..._' Ichigo mentally replied.

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck and directed his attention back to his friends. He gave Chad a small smile, the giant replied with a thumbs up. Ichigo looked at Rukia, but the small Shinigami wasn't paying him any attention. She was kneeling down to Orihime. The substitute was sleeping quietly in her seat. Someone had tossed his jacket over her to keep her warm. Ichigo was prepared to make a retort for his hollow's sly comments, but once again, the inner demon said nothing. The silence was uncomforting.

Rukia moved to wake Orihime, but Ichigo caught her wrist. Her eye went wide, but quickly glared. '_When did he get over here?_'

"Don't wake her." Ichigo said quietly. "She had an exciting night, she needs her rest."

With Chad's help, they were able to situate the auburn haired girl on Ichigo's back. Rukia tossed Ichigo's coat over Orihime's sleeping form again to keep her warm and hide her short skirt from peeping eyes. It didn't help Ichigo any. The whole walk home, his face was red and he kept a quiet as possible. He didn't want to talk and give Rukia ammo to tease him with later when his voice cracked from his embarrassment. And Lord knew his hollow wasn't helping either.

Either it was comments about Orihime's chest being pressed up against him, or it was her scent that smelled like pumpkin pie spice. The hollow had even found a way to make the gentle reiatsu that flowed out of the girl into something perverted. If the voice in his mind wasn't hard enough to ignore, Ichigo couldn't help the thoughts of his own that popped into his head. Like how soft the skin on her legs felt against his hands and how her breath felt against his neck.

Good God, what was happening to him tonight? She had his brain completely discombobulated and she wasn't even wake to know she was doing it.

"Kurosaki," Rukia nudged him and pointed to a bench to set Orihime down on. From here on, they would be going in different directions.

Rukia had been watching Ichigo the entire way, Ichigo had thought it was because she was worried he would try something on the sleeping girl, but the way she was looking at him now was giving him second thoughts. She didn't look like she trusted him, it almost made Ichigo want to check and see if he was maybe still Kagemusha and hadn't noticed. But then again, Chad had seen him earlier and even said goodbye when they parted ways. He was defiantly in his body.

"It's fine." Ichigo said, for some insane reason, despite his thoughts and the comments from his hollow, he didn't want to put her down just yet, "I'll take her home."

"We'll be fine by ourselves, Kurosaki." Rukia crossed her arms and gave him another glare.

"I know you will, but why wake her up when I can just take her home?" Ichigo returned her look, not glaring but making his gaze state that he wasn't going anywhere until Orihime was in her bed.

They just stood there, trading looks, until Rukia slowly nodded. Ichigo blinked in surprise but quickly followed her. He didn't think she'd give in so easily, at least not without a good answer. In the short time they'd been together, Rukia and Orihime had grown incredibly close, almost like sisters instead of cousins. What Orihime lacked in confidence, Rukia was more than happy to supply, and was even willing to stand up and defend the gentle substitute in any situation. It was a fair trade for Orihime's constant praise, support and friendship, something Ichigo knew was missing from Rukia's life before coming to the world of the living. Ichigo smiled while Rukia's back was turned; even the Orihime and Rukia from his world had gotten along well.

"You're very nice for doing this Kurosaki." Rukia commented, bringing Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"It's no problem, like I said; she's had an exciting night, let her get some sleep." Ichigo looked elsewhere, not wanting to look in Rukia's direction.

"Just like everything I've heard about you from her." Rukia turned and gave Ichigo a teasing smile, "She holds you very high in her opinion."

"That's just…" Ichigo turned a little red and look somewhere else again, "That's just Inoue being Inoue, she's always seen the best in everyone."

"I don't believe that's it with her. You're something more."

Ichigo nearly tripped and fell, making Rukia's smile grow wider. He turned even redder and looked away again. Suddenly, and in very poor timing in Ichigo's mind, Orihime stirred. It wasn't much; just enough for her to turn her head to its other side and wrap her arms around him instead of leaving them hanging in front of him. Ichigo thought he was going to burst into fire with how hot his face was getting. And Rukia, Rukia was smiling the widest Ichigo had ever seen her.

"Looks like she has joined the fanclub." Rukia jabbed, instantly Ichigo's blush was cut in half. His annoyance at Rukia overrode his embarrassment.

"Don't remind me." Ichigo mumbled and looked up just enough to let the shadowed color of his long bangs cover his vision. "Maybe it'll be better after I get my haircut tomorrow."

"You can't do that." Rukia exclaimed in mock worry, "Not after all of the wonderful things Orihime said."

Ichigo stopped in his tracks. "Inoue... what... What did she say?"

Rukia fought hard to contain her laughter. He was so predictable when it came to Orihime. Why hadn't anyone tried to put them together before? The small shinigami tapped her finger on her chin as if she had to work to remember what Orihime had told her earlier in the day.

"What was it?..." Ichigo glared. "Oh yeah." Rukia instantly changed her posture and the way she moved in a way of mimicking Orihime. She looked like a small child trying to act like a fairy. "She told me 'Rukia, Kurosaki-kun's hair looks really cool doesn't it? He looks like you just went through a long trek through the jungle fighting off pumas and giant man eating Venus-fly-traps! It's very fitting of Kurosaki-kun, don't you think?" Rukia went back to her normal disposition, and had to briskly walk to catch up with Ichigo who had started walking again during her performance.

She looked up at his face, expecting a boyish blush, but it looked like his blush was gone. His face was serious and his eyes looked deep in thought. Rukia didn't know what so say, or even think. Just when she thought she had the orangette figured out, he switched gears on her. It was like he was correcting himself, and not letting himself get closer to the people around him. With as happy as his life was, from what she learned from Orihime, she had to wonder what had made him act like this.

"You're very important to her." Rukia commented after several moments of silence.

"I know." Ichigo mumbled, not trusting his voice now.

He was incredibly relieved to see Orihime's apartment right next to them. After a few minutes he was stepping into their shared living room, a few boxes stacked up but most of her possessions set up, the most prominent one being Sora's picture set on a table.

"Where's her bedroom?" Ichigo asked, looking around to make her think he didn't already know where it was. While he hadn't been in Orihime's apartment often back in his world, he still knew the layout.

"We haven't decided yet." Ichigo turned and looked at Rukia curiously, "We've been busy unpacking everything, and we've only just got to the bedroom things. The nights haven't been particularly cold so we've been sleeping in the open." Rukia motioned over to the couch, "Just set her there for the night."

Ichigo made his way over and, with Rukia's help, set Orihime on the couch. She quickly curled up, Rukia having taken off his jacket to help move her more easily. She handed it back, but after one more look at the sleeping beauty, Ichigo set his jacket over her. Rukia noted the special care he took in tucking the jacket round her and getting a few strands of hair out of her mouth so she didn't choke on them in her sleep. He rubbed the back of his head as he straightened back up, what the hell was happening to him tonight? With a quick goodbye, he turned and made his way to the front door.

"Kurosaki." Rukia's commanding voice stopped him as he took hold of the handle, "About that small girl earlier."

"What about her?" Ichigo asked, trying his best to sound disinterested, why hadn't he noticed she was a plus earlier?

"I'm just surprised you were able to see her is all, the lighting wasn't exactly great." He could hear the suspicion in her voice.

"You and Inoue saw her; it couldn't have been that bad."

"Have you been seeing strange things lately?" Rukia continued, ignoring his comment.

"Strange how?"

"Anything out of the ordinary. Shimmers in the air, people that will be there one second and gone the next, strange blurry forms, people you know dressed strangely." Rukia's voice slightly accentuated the last bit, and Ichigo caught onto it. She was asking if he had ever seen Orihime in her Shinigami form. Why hadn't noticed that damn chain earlier! The lighting in the arena was bad and he hadn't been able to fully see her near transparency do to the dimness. He had probably ruined everything by that one small mistake.

"Well…" Ichigo began. He couldn't tell her he didn't see anything, he saw the little girl and even talked to her. He had to give her something, all it took was one obvious lie for Rukia to start suspecting him, and once that happened, Ichigo knew Rukia was smart enough to figure it all out. "I've been seeing a lot of blurry figures lately, I just thought it was a problem with my vision is all. Is there something wrong?" He turned to her, putting on a worried front.

"No, you're perfectly fine." Rukia shook her head and walked over, "I have a suspicion, but let me know if the figures get any clearer, if not, then you'll still be fine. It might only be temporary."

"Right, I'll do that..." Ichigo replied quietly, mentally berating himself

"You should get home before your parents worry about you." And before he knew it Rukia was pushing him out of the apartment.

When she was sure he was gone, she closed the door and walked back into the living room. She took a seat at the edge of the couch, watching Orihime as she slept. Rukia let her mind wonder back to Ichgo, and Kagemusha. He could see plus, just like them. Suddenly, Rukia remembered what had happened not a day before, with Ichigo's similar mannerisms. This was just getting insane, there was no possible way. But of all the people that could fit, Ichigo was the closest to being Kagemusha.

-0-

"Ichigo, you're late."

Ichigo tensed as he walked into the living room of his house. His home suddenly looked like a scene from a bad soap opera. Masaki was sitting on a chair, pointed directly where he was standing. Her voice was even scarier than it had been earlier that day and her smile seemed incredibly dark and foreboding. Ichigo was frozen solid, unable to move. Strangely, she still had the Zangetsu shaped knife.

"Mom, don't you think it's time you stopped carrying the knife? You're starting to freak us all out."

"Were you out with that… girl… that invited you?" Masaki said quietly and eerily, ignoring Ichigo's statement.

"Uh.. No actually." Ichigo could barely think with his mother looking at him like that, "I met Inoue at the concert, and she wound up falling asleep when it was over. She was so tired that I carried her home." He quickly spewed the information, hoping his mother would understand it.

And she did. Masaki blinked once, her expression changing to surprise. A second later she blinked again, her smile coming back, but this time it was happy and sweet, like she normally was. Ichigo sighed and relaxed.

"You did!" she jumped up and rushed over to him, setting the Zangetsu knife down on the table, "Your father and I raised you right then. That was very sweet of you Ichigo."

"Uh, yeah?" Ichigo was surprised at how fast his mother changed moods. Before he knew it, he was pushed down in a chair and his mother was fishing something for him to eat out of the refrigerator.

"So how did you and Orihime-chan enjoy the concert? Did you even talk at all though? I mean, you both love that band so much." Masaki mused to herself as she brought the food out for him. As she set the food in front of him, she took notice of his appearance, "Where's your jacket?"

"Hmm? Oh, when I dropped Inoue off I had to take her inside. She and her cousin didn't have their futons out or anything, so I gave her my jacket to keep her warm." Ichigo was caught off guard as he mother plowed into his side, pulling him into a tight hug, giggling like a madwoman.

"My son is such a gentleman!"

"Mom?" Ichigo asked his eyes suddenly burning from the smell of his mother's perfume. No, not perfume; "Mom, have you been drinking?" Masaki once again paid her son's words no mind and continued with her gleeful speech.

"You'll have Orihime-chan's heart in no time. Then you'll go off to college, become a doctor like your father, and then you and her will get married, Western style is in right now, and then a few years later I'll be hearing the running of grandchildren through the house. And with you two as their parents they'll be so adorable."

"Mom!" Ichigo yelled, trying futilely to pull out of her hold as she gushed on and on about him and Orihime.

-0-

Orihime groggily opened her eyes. She had been having a great dream. She was the lead singer for Girls Dead Monster, and Ichigo had been backstage watching her. Then all of a sudden there was a gunshot, the crowd went crazy and started panicking. She was able to spot the shooter up in the rafters above the house, and then switched her guitar to its offensive mode. Without wasting a second she hit the strings on her guitar, firing off a beam of intense energy to neutralize him. The crowd cheered and Ichigo came out to congratulate her. She instantly grabbed her crush and dipped him dramatically. "_Hail to the Hime"_ was all she said in a cheesy 40's detective show voice. Ichigo blushed and looked away, "I couldn't..." he said weakly with big due caramel eyes. She was about to get her kiss when consciousness suddenly crept up on her.

"Good morning Orihime!"

Orihime sat up, discovering herself on the couch, and looked towards the source of Rukia's voice. She was in the kitchen, walking in with a cup of orange juice and some breakfast. As she sat it down on the table, Orihime realized she was still in her clothes from the night before. She quickly moved the blanket off and stood up.

"What happened? How did I get home?" she looked to Rukia, who only smiled back.

"Kurosaki was nice enough to carry you all the way home last night." Then proceeded to start on her own breakfast like nothing had happened.

Orihime turned bright red and stood still. After a moment she slowly sat back down. She stared straight ahead, not looking at anything.

"He carried me here?" she asked.

"Yep."

"But I'm so heavy..."

"Actually I said that. Kurosaki just smiled and looked off in the distance and said 'Don't worry about it she's not as heavy as I expected'."

"He must think I'm so much trouble now." Orihime buried her face in her hands.

"Hard to believe, when it came to a turn for him to head back to his own house, he insisted on carrying you all the way back here. He didn't want to wake you up." Orihime looked up to see Rukia stop eating and turn another teasing grin at her, "He insisted actually. He also seemed to like carrying you. He was blushing the whole way here."

Orihime lowered her hands and gave a small smile. Ichigo had _wanted_ to carry her all the way. Maybe he didn't think she was a burden after all. Maybe his 'Like Orihime' switch hadn't been turned off entirely. She set her hands on the couch, and looked down at the blanket. But it didn't look like a blanket.

"A jacket?" she questioned, holding up the black jacket with red lining.

"Oh, Kurosaki covered you with that before he left last night." Rukia said nonchalantly, "I told him we didn't have any blankets or covers unpacked yet, and he just laid that over you to keep you warm." Rukia would show Orihime the drawing she had made later, though it had the Ichigo-bunny kissing the Orihime-bunny goodnight. It was her new pride in joy in the self named 'KuroHime collection.'

"He did." Orihime whispered to herself, smiling at the kind gesture. She held the jacket close and could still smell Ichigo's peppery scent off it. For now it was the only proof she had that him caring so much for her wasn't just a dream. He had been here, he had cared, and he had left a part of himself behind.

That would undoubtedly be the best Girls Dead Monster concert ever. It was sad, that no one knew how shortly their happiness would crumble.

-0-

**End**


	8. 7: Follow the White Rabbit

We don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

_**:CM: Okay everyone, this is early again, and there's a good reason for that. MM is moving and will be one for about a week and a half, meaning no new chapter will be out next week. We're also a little behind on chapters as it is, so please bare with us though this. Wish MM good luck in moving, and hope when she comes back we can hit the ground running.**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter 7: Following the White Rabbit**

Ichigo was up bright and early for school. Without hollow patrols to worry about it felt like he was sleeping in a little every day now. But then, it wasn't hollow duty he worried about now, it was the auburn haired girl that was performing it in his place now. Urahara's words had helped, but it didn't make stopping himself when his battle pass went off any easier.

'_Just believe in her._' He told himself over and over again, like a mantra to keep himself in check.

Even if he believed in her, he still allowed himself to keep an eye on her most of the time. He wasn't sure if Rukia caught on or not, but whenever the two headed off for a hollow, he was usually hiding himself in the shadows, or on the roof, of a building to watch. His hollow had a few comments about it, but Ichigo just ignored him, he found that the best course of action whenever it came to his hollow and Orihime.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime's sweet voice rang.

Ichigo could tell she was tired. After the incident at the concert, Ichigo had left nearly all hollow patrol duties to Orihime. There were times when Ichigo would set out to cleanse a hollow near his house or went around for some fresh air and _happened_ to run into a hollow along the way. Even with that though, Orihime was still missing sleep and working late hours. It was something nobody should have to get used to.

Ichigo looked to his left from where he was standing, and saw Orihime with the usual circle of girls around her. Once again Mahana waved, but ignored him. Not that Ichigo was complaining. Once again it seemed like only his friends and a few stray girls cared about him once again. He could easily ignore his quiet and shy fan club until they lost interest, so as far as he was concerned, today was going to be a good day.

"Oh, hey Inoue..." He said when he reached her side, the group of girls scattered instantly as Mahana sent them all an evil glare. "You're little shadow isn't with you?"

"Shadow?" She blinked, then her face shot to life. She was clearly trying to cover for her Shinigami friends absence. "Oh you mean Rukia! Of course you mean Rukia, since she is always with me after all! You see the thing is she had something to do before school today. So you don't need to worry or anything, I'm sure she'll pop up!"

"I'm not worried." Ichigo stated bluntly. "She seems like she can take care of herself."

Orihime blushed and looked down at her desk and nodded her head weakly.

"Oh and try to get more sleep. Don't let your cousin keep you up too late. I'm sure whatever is keeping you up can wait. After all, it's not like you being tired is going to help anyone." Ichigo's back was turned to her and he was walking to his desk when he made his concerned comment. He tried his best to sound cool and unconcerned at he said it. It was like he was talking about the rain or how her tired stated inconvenienced him somehow. He never saw the deep blush that covered Orihime's cheeks.

Ichigo walked straight into a conversation about Chad's new bird. It appeared as though its vocabulary dropped substantially from yesterday. Ichigo paid little attention. He was just glad he was able to kill the Shrieker and Konso Yuichi before Orihime and Rukia got involved. Ichigo knew he shouldn't have, he should have let Orihime deal with the hollow herself, but after watching her fight the hollow at the concert, Ichigo didn't want her to get hurt. It was a trade in Ichigo's mind. After all, Ichigo hadn't fought songstress, she in order to everything in place, he fought Shrieker. It was dumb excuse, but it helped him sleep so it was good enough.

In all today was starting off as the best day he had had since Rukia came along. First he woke up without a fist to the face. Then he went downstairs with enough time to sit down and enjoy breakfast with his family. He was even able talk with his mother without the rest of the family getting in the way. If today was starting off so well, then why did he have a weird feeling when he looked over at Orihime that he had to protect her from something dangerous today?

"Ah, there you are. I have been looking all over for you, Orihime."

Rukia's fake chipper voice echoed through the busy classroom. Ichigo didn't turn until Orihime replied with her own happy greeting. He watched the girls talk and Rukia nearly dragged Orihime out of the classroom just as the teacher walked in and asked everyone to take their seats. Ichigo sat down with his chin in the palm of his hand, and looked out the window. The second Rukia walked in the feeling in the pit of his stomach rose and was almost consuming him with an annoying worry. He tried to convince himself it was probably a hollow. Then again, his combat pass hadn't told him about it. He started tapping his pencil and shaking his leg.

Why was he so damned nervous? He wished he had brought Kon. Kon would be able to take his place in class so he could go spy on the girls. His body froze and tensed for a second, before he bolted up from his seat and ran out of the class room, simply yelling the word _"Bathroom"_ in his wake.

-0-

"Here you are Orihime." Rukia said, handing the auburn haired beauty a PEZ looking device. "It's called a Gikongan. The pills within will extract you from your body and replace it with a fake soul that can take your place. I thought it would be good if you carried it with you, in case something happens and you need to become a Shinigami and I'm not there again, like what happened with your brother and at the concert ... Are you even listening?"

Orihime hadn't taken her eyes off the cute little design of the duck. Her eyes were sized as big as saucers and filled with childlike joy. Like a kid at Christmas.

"Of course I was listening to you Rukia! It's just so cute though!" She squealed and hugged it against her cheek like a soft puppy.

"You think _that's_ cute? That wasn't the one I ordered. I wanted Chappy the rabbit."

Orihime's excitement only grew. "You mean there are more of these? And they all have names?"

Rukia simply nodded in agreement; happy that she was teamed with a girl that could appreciate what beautiful piece of artwork Rukia had handed her. She couldn't imagine being stuck with a brash man, who would most likely mock they very appearance and name of the thing. With perfect timing her soul page beeped to life with the awareness of a hollow. She announced the very thought.

"Great timing! You can take a pill and see what I mean! And at the same time we can go a get that hollow. No one will even know you were missing."

"Right." Orihime agreed with a nod. She positioned the duck's bill near her mouth and pushed down on his white plastic head. A pill shot out and Orihime opened her mouth, and gasped.

A hand shot forward and grabbed the little pill before she could even get it in her mouth. Her eyes crossed as she stared at the fist so close to her face. She recognized Rukia's anger before she recognized the hand as belonging to her rescuer Kagemusha. He let out a long relieved groan and relaxed. The blurred shinigami must have been so relieved he didn't notice Rukia's foot smashing into his stomach.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She brought her foot down for another attack, but this time Ichigo caught it.

"Cut that out you little..." He took a deep breath and then showed her the perverted little mod soul pill. "You don't want to put this mod soul into her, trust me."

"M-mod soul?" Rukia gasped, before glaring down at Ichigo. "How would you know if it was a Mod soul? They were supposed to all be destroyed."

"One thing I have learned is that Soul Society really sucks when it comes to destroying things." He replied, shoving Kon into his pocket, he'd deal with the damn thing later. "You two should just go back to class and I will deal with that hollow."

"But Kagemusha-kun." Orihime sighed, wanting to help. When he went off and killed hollows for her, sure she was grateful, but she felt so... useless. Did she do something wrong that made him loose faith in her?

"Inoue," he said sternly, "Go back to class."

Kagemusha shunpoed away, leaving no room for argument. Ochi-sensei reprimanded them both for being gone. Luckily, Rukia came up with a suitable lie, and the teacher quickly forgave them. Once seated Rukia looked around at the seats beside her. Kurosaki was missing again. Why was it that Orihime and her would always leave class and come back to find him gone as well? Her eyes narrowed. Her past suspicions flooded her mind.

He couldn't be... There was _no_ way...

-0-

A walk in the park would have been more challenging. The second the hollow touched ground, Ichigo sliced through its mask with Zangetsu. After so much time doing it, it struck Ichigo as a little funny at how much like an expert he was at this now. He left the hollow to disintegrate as he sheathed Zangetsu. He took a deep breath before pulling Kon out of his pocket.

"Listen up Kon." He said to the little pill, "I know you're a mod soul, and I'm not with Soul Society, I'm not going to destroy you. So when you're put in a damn toy later, you're gonna behave yourself until after our talk."

"Talking to yourself now, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo tensed and turned, wishing Uryu could see the glare he was giving him. How the hell did the damn Quincy manage to sneak up on him every time? And more so, why was he here now?

"Actually, it's a mod soul." Ichigo shot back, showing the pill in his hand before pocketing it again, "But that's beside the point. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I felt a hollow in the area." Uryu said simply, pushing up his glasses, "I came to take care of it. It seems you got ahead of me."

"Yeah, if not me then Inoue has it taken care of." Ichigo started walking past him, ready to head back to class.

"I'm surprised Kurosaki." Uryu commented off-handedly, making Ichigo stop for a moment, "You seem to be an expert in this, yet you're letting a rookie like Orihime handle things. But still, she seems to be going through hollows rather easily." Ichigo felt himself stiffen at Uryu's tone, "Maybe it's time she had a more difficult challenge." Uryu condensed the reishi in the area and formed his bow, "I wonder how she'll stand against Quincy arrows?"

He turned to get a look at how Ichigo would react. He couldn't see his expression but he could read body language with a little effort. As his vision caught Ichigo in his sights, he stopped dead. Ichigo had gotten incredibly close, and his blade was pressed against Uryu's neck. It surprised him, but Uryu could make out his eyes. Though only in black and white, they betrayed the rage and fury in them.

"Don't you d_are_ try to hurt Inoue!" He yelled in the Quincy's face.

"Getting quite defensive aren't we Kurosaki?" Uryu replied in a calm tone, even if he was shaken up by the rage in the disguised Shinigami's eyes and voice.

"What are you getting at?" Ichigo growled.

"If you don't like your girlfriend being in the line of fire, then you shouldn't be letting her fight hollows in the first place." Ishida's eyes caught the killing spark in Ichigo's monochrome eyes, but missed the fist the vizaard planted into his jaw. The Quincy fell to the ground from the surprise attack.

"What a surprise" Ishida growled with sarcasm, "You; relying on brute force to win a fight of words."

"Stay away from her, Ishida. Or I'll show you how much brute force I can use by ramming my Zanpakuto through your chest."

Both Ichigo and Ishida tensed at the words. Ichigo slammed his eyes closed and tried to block out his hollow's memories from that horrible day long ago when Ichigo died and changed into the monster to defeat the fourth espada. The orange haired teen took a step back. His hollow was seething and Ichigo couldn't' seem to control it. In fact those threatening words left Ichigo's mouth, yes, but it wasn't him speaking it was his hollow. That was undoubtedly why the injured Quincy was giving him that look.

Ichigo turned and shunpoed away leaving Ishida shocked on the ground. He rubbed his jaw as he sat up; Ichigo was becoming more and more puzzling. Ishida had been in fact following him for a while as well as watching him deal with Shreiker the day before. The Quincy frowned. Every time he thought he had the rogue shinigami's plan worked out in his mind, it changed. Either Kurosaki was a lot smarter than Uryu took him for, or, Uryu was missing an important piece of information.

Of all the things the Quincy didn't know, there was one fact that proved itself as true time and time again; Kurosaki's only weakness was the auburn haired shinigami substitute Inoue Orihime. Warning of no, he would work that weakness, until Kurosaki crumbled.

-0-

Ichigo was lucky enough to find a nice place in the center of Karakura park, where he could meditate and get both himself and his hollow under control. It had been the first time since his training with Shinji and Hacchi where he had to fight his hollow for control of his body. If Ichigo hadn't won and set his furious hollow straight, then Uryu would be lying dead in the street right now. He had finally fully calmed down and returned to his body in time to make it back for lunch. He walked up to the roof where his friends where all waiting for him. Chad and Tatsuki didn't make a move of greeting when he announced his presence with a _"Yo"_.

Figures, Chad was never really one to talk and he hadn't expected a greeting, but Tatsuki was still mad at him for going to the concert with Mahana instead on Orihime. This little inside joke everyone here had about Orihime and him was starting to get on his nerves. It probably wasn't helping that he was taking his spot next to her, like he always did. He hissed form the pain in his hand and decided it was best if he took it out of his pocket when he sat down. Orihime gasped at the injury. His knuckles looked raw and were already starting to bruise from the punch. Tatsuki turned to Ichigo for the first time since he arrived. She looked at his hand with worry, but quickly it changed to exasperation.

"Did you get into a fight?" Chad's deep voice asked.

"Something like that."

"Honestly Ichigo, I thought you would have learned a long time again not to punch someone with a closed fist." Tatsuki scolded.

"Yeah well, sometimes it makes you feel better." Ichigo mumbled again, looking off to the side. In her peripheral he could see Orihime look at his hand with a look of intense concentration. Just watching her with her tongue peaking out the side of her mouth, Ichigo felt calm.

"Orihime?" Rukia asked, leaning forward to see Orihime's face. All the small shinigami could see was the auburn haired girls hand hovering over Ichigo's injured knuckles.

Tatsuki scoffed with a large smile. "Just hold his hand already."

Ichigo blushed and looked down to see Orihime's hand. Id she really was going to hold his hand, she looked very awkward about it. Her hand was flat like a board and just hovering there.

"Ino.."

"I am not trying to hold his hand Tatsuki-chan..." Orihime muttered and faint blush crossing her own cheeks. "I am trying to heal it..."

"He... heal my hand?" Ichigo stuttered, feeling really nervous.

"I don't think you can Orihime." Rukia said, feeling suddenly really nervous.

"But it looks so easy when he does it."

"Who does it?" Tatsuki asked, making the three shinigami tense.

Orihime removed her hand and started her characteristic hand waving. Ichigo scooted over, hoping to avoid a whack upside the head.

"This guy on TV! He has such an awesome show he goes around helping spirits and fighting demons and he gets to wear this cool Kimono and..."

"That's just a show Orihime." Rukia interrupted putting her hand atop Orihime's head.

"Besides, the pain'll teach Ichigo a lesson. If he doesn't learn he will never become a better fighter and he'll keep losing." Tatsuki snapped, but smiled when she saw the vein in Ichigo's forehead pop.

"A lot of people are getting into fights today..." Mizuiro said as he appeared behind Chad, texting on his phone like always.

"What!" Keigo shouted pointing at Ichigo. "I go around the school to look for you and you show up while I was gone? Why does this always happen to me?" Keigo's rant went unnoticed.

"Who else got into a fight Mizuiro-kun?" Orihime asked, looking concerned and putting down the last bite of her lunch.

"Ishida Uryu. We found him the infirmary. His whole jaw was swollen. He said it was just an accident and he walked into something, but you could tell it was a fist..."

"Poor Ishida-kun." Orihime whispered before finishing her meal with a large bite. "He's is quiet but he has always been so nice when we have talked in the handicrafts club."

"And he's number one in the class. It's weird to think he would be getting into fights." Tatsuki supplied.

"Can we talk about something else, please." Ichigo growled in more of an order than a question.

The group went silent and looked at Ichigo. He was looking off into nowhere again. They all exchanged looks and decided Ichigo's bad moon would only get worse if they continued to talk about Ishida. It wasn't hard for Tatsuki to put two and two together and figure out that Ichigo had been the one to punch out the quiet four eyed genius. Orihime looked worried, so she decided not to press the issue. Soon other friendly conversations began and Ichigo was left forgotten in this thoughts.

-0-

Ichigo started pacing. This was wrong. It was all so very wrong, and if those damned pink eyes would stop watching him he would be able to think this all through.

It had all started when Ichigo left school in search of that same annoying lion plushy that he was so used to seeing around his room. The brown lion wasn't there. In its place was white rabbit with annoyingly long ears and bright pink shirt buttons for eyes. Originally Ichigo thought about how funny it would be to see Kon's expression when he saw he was now trapped in an old bunny stuffy. So, Ichigo grabbed it and headed home and into his room. That was where things got weird.

Sitting with his legs crossed on his rug, the rabbit in one hand, the pill in the other, Ichigo felt uneasy. He didn't have time to mess around with Kon this time around. he would have to lay down the rules and shred him down to fluff if he had too. After the third calming sigh, Ichigo stuffed the pill down the plush's throat and said a little prayer.

As it always did, it took a few seconds for it to burst to life, but when it did, it didn't fight, it didn't wail or even demand to be put down. It simply looked into Ichigo's eyes. For the longest time they just stared at one another, neither of them blinked -can toys blink?- Then the white rabbit smiled, and cocked it's head to the side.

"It's nice to meet you Onii-chan." The voice was high pitched and sweet, like the sound of a child asking their parents for a pony.

Ichigo blanched.

"He ... he's a _girl_!"

Ichigo's shout made everyone in the Kurosaki house look up to the second floor. Isshin just shrugged it off and went about his afternoon appointment. Karin just sighed and mumbled that Ichigo was having a weird dream. Yuzu and Masaki agreed. Ichigo was just being Ichigo.

That voice was way Ichigo was pacing now. He couldn't, he just couldn't let a female mod soul take over his body. Where was Kon, he needed Kon.

"Oh God, I'm starting to miss Kon." Ichigo growled attacking his long orange hair out of frustration.

"I thought I was Kon, Onii-chan?" The small voice coming out of the cuddly stuffed toy spoke. Ichigo shot up straight and pointed a finger at the white ball of fluff.

"You are not Kon, do you hear me?"

"But, Onii-chan you called me-" The rabbit jumped away when Ichigo fell to the ground bringing his eyes to her level.

"Forget what I said." The bunny gave him a small nod, and sighed when Ichigo went back to sitting cross legged on the rug, his hands now across his chest. "I guess I should have seen this coming, after all Inoue is the one who is supposed to be the shinigami here not me..." Ichigo gave the small mod soul a sideways glance. She was mimicking the way he sat, as if she was thinking too. "She's not like Kon at all."

"But I am Kon-"

"Quiet, I'm thinking." Ichigo cut her off, his demand sounding more like a suggestion than an order. She obeyed anyway, going back to sitting like her Onii-chan. "Ano ... What is your special skill?"

"My special skill, Onii-chan?" She coked her head to the side, do a far job reminding Ichigo of a certain auburn haired shinigami substitute.

"Yeah, Ko-" Ichigo instantly changed tracts when he saw the mod soul was about to once again proclaim her name was Kon. "Another mod soul I knew had really strong legs so he could run fast and jump high and stuff..."

"Oh." She smiled as best a plush toy could. "I can reject injuries!" Once again Ichigo blanched. "Is there something wrong Onii-chan?"

"No nothing." Ichigo sighed and stood up. "Just stay quiet and where I put you until I can figure out what to do with you, Lord knows I can't use you..."

"I would certainly hope not." The bunny crossed her arms and looked off to the side. "I am not an object to be used."

"Oh?" Ichigo asked raising his brow.

"If you wish to, you may be my friend, and I will help you, but will not be _used_." The rabbit ended with a huff.

Ichigo smiled. Once again he was surprised by a twist of this new world. This small white rabbit seemed perfect for Orihime. The problem now was trying to get it to Orihime without giving away his secret. Ichigo stuffed his hand in his pockets and sighed.

"Say Rikka ...? Can you keep a secret?"

"Rikka?" The bunny's expression changed to one of shock.

"Yeah I knew... someone with powers like yours and Shun sounds like a guy name so, I chose Rikka... Is that alright with you?"

The white rabbit jumped to its small feet with a squeak. "It's a beautiful name Onii-chan!"

"Good..." Ichigo looked from the door to Rikka. "How about it, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, you can trust me." Rikka stood proudly, smiling at him. Ichigo couldn't help returning the smile, if only Kon could have been like her.

"Well, you know how I was disguised while in my Shinigami form right? When I stopped Inoue from using-" Ichigo paused as Rikka gave a huff and a hard look, "Uh… consuming you."

"Yes, I remember. You cleansed that hollow then reentered your body." Rikka stated, looking at Ichigo curiously.

"Yeah, well, I don't really need you around to help me." Ichigo mentally berated himself as he saw the hurt look on Rikka's face, she was way too much like Orihime for his conscious, "I mean…. I want you to help someone else. The girl that was about to consume you needs your help. I only took you because I thought you were a different mod soul."

"And you want me to keep your secret of who you are." Rikka finished for him, getting a nod in response, "Of course Onii-chan, you can trust me."

"Thanks." Ichigo reached out and patted the bunny on her head, earning a small laugh from the thing.

"Onii-chan, does your hand hurt?" Rikka mumbled, seeing the bruised and raw knuckles on Ichigo's fist, "I can heal it for you..."

"No, that's fine." Ichigo dismissed, opening and closing his swollen knuckles.

"But you really should let me!" She whined wanting so badly to make it up to Ichigo for all of the help he had given her. "Otherwise everyone is going to notice that the secret shinigami has the same injury as you and then you'll be found out!" As Rikka spoke she waved her hands around, each movement made a tiny and quiet squeak.

"I guess your right..." Ichigo mumbled and stuck out his hand, wondering how it was going to work.

Ichigo could only watch in fascination as Rikka held her hands over the injury. A second later, an orange dome appeared over it. Ichigo's eyes shot open wide, and he drew his hand away. Rikka looked at him with shock and concern.

"Onii-chan?" Rikka asked to deaf ears. Ichigo's eyes were still plastered to the spot where seconds ago Rikka's rejection dome hovered. the small mod soul could have been wrong but, it looked like Ichigo was shaking and his brow was covered in a cold sweat.

…

_"Inoue, no." Ichigo pleaded, holding his hand behind Orihime's head, the other was pushing down on the large wound above her heart, trying to dam up the flow of blood. "You heal me all the time. I know you can do it, I've had much worse, and you have always healed me. Just say the words and you'll be healed, I know it."_

_Ichigo's shaky voice betrayed the look of his heroic battle torn clothes and silenced the cheers of the crowd behind him, all praising him as the man who killed Aizen Sousuke. When he got back to fake Karakura, where his dying friends, and some that had already past, where spread out over the bloody rubble. Ichigo's legs had carried him in a fast run to the side of the auburn haired girl. The one he did all of this to save. The one who's life was disappearing before his eyes and in his arms._

_"I don't... have enough reiatsu left, Kurosaki-kun. It's okay." She lightly smiled. "I was..." Her voice was so weak, Ichigo brought her face closer so he could hear the quiet words as they left her lips. "Finally able to protect Kurosaki-kun."_

_"No... No." Ichigo begged as he felt what reiatsu Orihime had left slowly fading. "Inoue, please! Don't go! DON'T GO!" He pressed harder, trying anything to make the bleeding stop. God, why hadn't he ever learned how to heal like Hacchi or Unohana? Or course he knew why. It was darkly humorous that he relied so much on the dying girl in his arms to always heal him whenever he needed it. She would always be there, he knew it, rooting him on and keeping him alive and kicking. Now when she needed it, he couldn't return the favor. All he was a was useless sword. He wasn't able to save the others as they fell one by one, and now he wasn't able to save the last friend he had._

_He couldn't lose Orihime. He needed her. She needed to heal his wounds and tell him he did the best he could. He needed her to live because it would mean that he hadn't completely failed. At least he would have been able to keep that one simple promise. That damned promise couldn't turn into a curse, he wouldn't let it. She had to live._

_"Inoue, please..." He whispered his head bowed down, his bloody forehead touching her lifeless one. "Don't leave me alone."_

…

"Onii-chan!" Rikka nearly screamed, bringing Ichigo back to the present. Ichigo blinked, pushing the suppressed memory back into the box he had created for it in his mind. "Are you okay?" She asked in a caring and worried voice that only served to remind him of the girl he was trying to forget.

"Fine." Ichigo's words were short and emotionless. he looked to the dark corner of his room and kept his eyes there. "You can heal my hand, if you want. I kind of need to go downstairs for dinner."

Rikka nodded and quietly went to work. She was out of practice, having spent who knows how long trapped in a silly pill waiting to be found and brought back to Soul Society, so the healing was a slow process, even for such a small injury.

"Onii-chan?..." Rikka quietly asked. She didn't look up at Ichigo and she knew he wasn't looking at her either. "Can I ask you... what did you mean when you said you weren't supposed to be the shinigami. I only ask because, you are a shinigami and..."

"I am not from here. I'm from... another world, I guess." Ichigo answered, just as short and distant as the last time he spoke.

"What happened?"

"There was a war..." Ichigo answered, his voice suddenly sounding downhearted, "Everyone died, and then I ... I guess, I just fell through the looking glass."

-0-

Rikka giggled, making Ichigo think of Yuzu, as she swung on his back while he walked. After dinner, Ichigo had left his body and decided to take Rikka to Orihime and Rukia. Ordinarily he'd shunpo to them, but he actually enjoyed the cute mod soul's company. She was bustling with questions about Orihime and Rukia, and Ichigo decided to take his time and answer them as he walked.

"She sounds really nice Onii-chan." Rikka said Ichigo landed on the roof of another building.

"She is, you're pretty lucky Rikka. She won't think of you as an object, she'll jump at the chance to be your friend." Ichigo smiled to himself.

"First, I find you talking to yourself, and now you're playing big brother to a doll..."

Ichigo stopped and tensed, a fact not lost on Rikka. As he turned around, Ichigo spotted Uryu, dressed in his white Quincy attire, standing on the rooftop. Rikka ducked back behind Ichigo, only peaking over his shoulder to give the Quincy as hard a look as she could. Uryu took a glance at the small doll, then went back to staring calmly at Ichigo.

"What do you want, Ishida?" Ichigo growled out, still annoyed earlier, he could feel his hollow crying out to rip the Quincy's arm off. Ichigo mentally flinched in recognition to the archer's "past" injury.

"I'm here to challenge you." Uryu answered shortly, pushing up his glasses. A movement that only proved to irk the inverted Ichigo more. Ichigo pushed it back.

"To some stupid hollow hunting contest?" Ichigo scoffed, "I don't have time to sit around playing games with you, I have more important things to do." And turned to walk away.

After his first step, Ichigo caught a blur of blue pass by his head. It missed, but left a cut across his cheek. Ichigo reached up, and even though he couldn't see it, he could feel the warm liquid wipe against his hand and flow down his cheek. Ichigo turned and glared at the Quincy boy, his bow materialized on his wrist.

"Hollow hunting? I think not Kurosaki." Uryu readied another arrow, "When I say 'challenge', I meant I'm here to fight you."

Ichigo paused while he absorbed the words. The Uryu he remembered wasn't this violent. Then again, Ichigo had pushed his buttons by spying on him about a month ago. He had also punched the Uryu twice, and that more than likely damaged the Quincy's pride. Maybe he was fed up. And if he was this angry, Ichigo was glad he was bringing the fight to him instead of Orihime. The poor girl wouldn't even lift a finger against the boy, especially sense she knew him from school.

"I don't have any reason to fight you Ishida." Ichigo stated. His hollow growled and was glad to supply numerous reasons to evoke carnage upon the Quincy archer.

"Yes, you do." Uryu stated in a cold voice, "Either you will fight me here, or I'll take this fight to Inoue Orihime."

Before, Ichigo was barely able to stop himself from drawing his sword and doing something he would have regretted. But the second Orihime's name left Uryu's mouth, Ichigo was more than ready to beat the hell out of his four eyed . He had no damn right dragging Orihime into this battle! Before he knew what he had done, Ichigo had drawn Zangetsu.

"Leave Inoue out of this." Ichigo growled back, his voice becoming more feral as he felt his hollow's anticipation to the fight, "When I win this fight, you're going to leave Inoue alone, and keep her out of this grudge you have against Shinigami."

"'_When_' you win?" Uryu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Ichigo growled, "It won't be that hard to beat you, since I know all of the Quincy's secret attacks. And I know you're not as strong as the last Quincy I knew, so I probably won't even break a sweat."

Uryu's superior gaze turned into a distrusting glare. "You are mistaken, Kurosaki. Your intimidation tactics won't work on me, because I, Ishida Uryu, am the last Quincy. So it would have been impossible for you to have fought another."

"You know what, Ishida, the Quincy I knew said the same thing." Ichigo finished with a scoff, then turned to the white rabbit plushy on his back, "Rikka, I need to hop off for a little."

The small doll gave him a worried look, but complied. She jumped off his back and took a seat on the ledge of the building, putting some distance between herself the fighters. She may have been a mod soul, but she was never meant for combat, she was supposed to heal up the fighters after their battles, or help the much needed injured during an ongoing fight. She knew she'd have to give them distance; otherwise she'd risk getting pulled into the fight herself.

Ichigo and Uryu stared at each other, neither moving much.

"Remove that disguise Kurosaki." Uryu stated suddenly, "Since I'm going to fight you I want to actually see you."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes for a second, but complied, this way Uryu would be able to see the dirty looks Ichigo was giving him. He stuck Zangetsu in the ground and removed the bracelet from around his wrist. Uryu remained as stoic as ever, hiding the surprise of actually seeing Ichigo Kurosaki as a Shinigami. At school, Uryu had always seen Ichigo as a delinquent; he had only assumed that under that strange veil, that Kurosaki looked the same. He hadn't expected the orange haired punk to change into a resolved hero with shinigami robes. Ichigo pocketed the small device, then grabbed his sword again. The second it was in his grasp, Uryu let loose his arrow.

Before it could connect, Ichigo brought up his sword and blocked it, splitting the condensed reishi in two. He stayed in one spot as Uryu moved quickly to another angle, letting loose two more arrows. Again, Ichigo batted them away like they were nothing, barely moving from his spot. Uryu's brow furrowed as he ran and shot from every angle he could, even jumping up above the Shinigami to get him from there. But no matter where he attacked from, Ichigo was too quick and managed to deflect his arrows.

Just as he was about to try another attack from behind, Ichigo appeared in front of him, glaring angrily into Uryu's eyes.

"Are you about done yet?" Ichigo growled.

Uryu's eyes shot open wide, but quickly glared back. He jumped back to put some distance between them, and found himself face-to-face with Ichigo again. He jumped to the side this time, aiming his bow and arrow back to where the Shinigami was supposed to be standing. As he let the arrow go, Ichigo disappeared, then reappeared in front of him.

'_If I can't get him from a distance, then just take him out up close._' Uryu thought to himself, raising his bow to Ichigo's torso.

Ichigo's left hand shot out and gripped Uryu's wrist tightly. It shocked Uryu, the bow was still materialized, and it was obviously burning Ichigo's hand to hold onto his wrist like that, but the Shinigami didn't even seem to care. The grip was iron tight, and Uryu couldn't pull out of it. A second later, he felt something cutting along his chest.

Time seemed to freeze as Uryu took in all of what had happened. For the first time that night, Ichigo had actually attacked and cut diagonally across Uryu's torso. His shirt was flapping in the air, having been cleanly sliced from the blade, and his chest now sported a large gory gash. Blood was seeping out quickly, and for a brief second, Uryu thought he saw Ichigo's eyes turn black with yellow iris'.

He fell hard on his back, gasping for breath as the gash had managed to go through one of his lungs. Ichigo just stared down at him, looking dazed for a second before he blinked and shook his head. His eyes widened -what Uryu could only guess was an illusion of black and yellow iris' now gone- at seeing Uryu.

…

_"Ishida?" Ichigo's voice was shaky and unsure. He wanted to believe that it had all been a illusion, a gimmick or trick of Aizen's. The orange haired boy blinked and when he opened his eyes he knew it was real._

_Ishida had been pierced through the chest by __Kyōka Suigetsu. The Quincy was hanging in the air by the cold steel that had cut straight through him. Uryu's blood dripping down from the blade, staining his white Quincy robes. The near godlike creature that was once Aizen, glared down at the mean child who faulted his attack. In a swift move, Aizen sliced his sword to the side and cut clean through Uryu's side._

_"Ishida!" Ichigo shouted again, a cold sweat covering his horrified gaze. "Why did you do it? You idiot!"_

_Ishida turned to face Ichigo, his face was pale and his eyes were starting to look cloudy. Ichigo's shaking stopped, only with the realization, that the blow the Quincy took, the one that was meant for him, had dealt too much damage for the human to quickly recover from._

_"Tch-" Ishida scoffed before losing his grip on the reishi at his feet and falling to the ground far below. His decent was slow, and torturing. Beside him, he could hear as slowly Orihime began to intake a large breath. And as the auburn haired teen screamed out her friend's name, time sped up._

…

"Rikka!" he shouted out, kneeling down beside Uryu. The mod soul appeared a few moments later, gasping and covering her mouth as she laid pink button eyes on the injured Quincy. A second later she was beside the injured boy, her golden dome extended over his wound.

Uryu's breathing quickly stabilized and he laid back to let the doll heal him. As much as he hated accepting help from Ichigo, he had the sense to not interrupt the healing for his own pride. He was badly injured, and he needed it.

"You're stronger than I thought, Kurosaki." he said in a strained voice.

"Don't talk... just... just let Rikka fix you up." Ichigo looked at him with guilt in his eyes, it confused Uryu.

"I can't believe I lost to a Shinigami."

"Stop complaining about that already." Ichigo growled, it seemed as if he was struggling internally with something, "Neither I, nor Inoue, have anything to do with your vendetta against Shinigami. If nothing else then leave Inoue out of it."

"Giving me orders now Kurosaki?" Uryu asking, contempt saturating his voice, "I don't obey you like a dog. If I want to challenge Inoue-san, I'll challenge her."

Rikka let out a terrified yelp as Ichigo's hand shot forward and grabbed Uryu around the neck, only applying enough pressure to make breathing difficult for the boy. The dome disappeared as the mod soul stepped back, surprised at the look of pure rage on her Onii-chan's face. However, from her angle, she couldn't see that his left eye had become black with a gold iris, though Uryu got a good look.

"I said, stay away from Inoue!" Ichigo roared at the boy..

There was a brief few seconds of intense tension in the air, Rikka staying frozen in her spot as Ichigo glared down at Uryu, his grip on the Quincy's neck tightening just a little bit before Ichigo blinked and seemed to come to his senses again. He let go of Uryu's neck and brought his other hand up to cover his eye. He stood up and backed away several steps.

…

_"You're so stupid, Kurosaki." Ishida coughed, sending a volcano spray of blood into the air._

_"Ishida-kun..." Orihime whimpered through her tears. She had already created her __Sōten Kisshun around her friend and was trying to heal him. But the effect of Aizen's reiatsu, having mixed with the hogyoku, was making maintaining her healing dome nearly impossible without wasting reiatsu, but Ichigo could tell she was trying anyway, even with her healing dome flickering on and off._

_"Just shut up, you idiot..." Ichigo mumbled though grated teeth. "You have to get better so I can beat the shit out of you later for pulling something like that."_

_"I suppose you wanted to play the hero and get stabbed yourself?"_

_"The thought crossed my mind." Ichigo replied, trying to take the Quincy's mind away from the fact that he was losing too much blood, and Orihime's powers were doing little to reverse the damage of Aizen's __Kyōka Suigetsu. Uncontrolled tears started to form in Orihime's eyes. She saw what Ichigo did as well. At this rate... at this rate..._

_"You really are clueless Kurosaki..." Ishida's raspy voice spoke as his hand reached out and touched Orihime's. "Stop, I wouldn't forgive myself if Inoue-san tired herself out on a lost cause like me."_

_"Shut up Ishida. She's going to heal you, you hear me?" Ichigo gowned, his concern evident, despite his tone. "We'll go back to school and I can make fun of you for the rest of your days for getting hurt saving a shinigami."_

_"I would never do such a thing to save a shinigami..." Ishida looked Ichigo in the eyes and even though it was hard for the Quincy to see without his glasses in place, he knew that Ichigo was staring right back at him. "I did it for a friend..."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, but quickly settled back down into solemn and downcast._

_"Like I'd even want to be friends with someone as arrogant and bothersome as you, Uryu." Ichigo retorted, his voice just above a whisper._

_Uryu chanced a half smile and closed his eyes. "If you think... I am going to call you... by your given name... You're wrong... Ichigo..." As Uryu spoke his final word it was quiet and content._

_Ichigo's brow furrowed and he tried to contain the feelings from inside of him. His strong hand fell onto Orihime's shaking one. Poor thing was still trying to heal him. Aizen must have been messing with her reiatsu awareness so much that she couldn't tell what Ichigo had already felt._

_"Inoue..." The girl stiffened under her protectors attention, "He's gone, Inoue."_

…

"Rikka, is he healed enough to get help on his own?" Ichigo asked in a strained voice, still covering his eye.

"Y-yes Onii-chan, he just has a small scratch now..." Rikka squeaked out, looking at Uryu as he made it to a sitting position.

"Then come on," Ichigo retrieved his braclet, and returned it to his wrist. "We have to go." Ichigo turned and started walking away, Rikka giving Uryu one last look before running after and jumping onto her Onii-chan's back.

The second she was on, Ichigo shunpoed away. Leaving a confused, defeated, seething, and frightened Quincy behind. Uryu shook his head as he tried to clear it of any emotions, to think logically. The puzzle of Kurosaki Ichigo just kept getting more and more difficult to solve.

-0-

"Inoue."

Orihime and Rukia turned, having just finished off another hollow that night. Rukia took her usual stance -arms shoulder length apart and hands crossed over her chest- and glared as Kagemusha came into view. Orihime just couldn't understand why Rukia was so distrustful and mean to their blurry, holographic savior, he had only ever helped them. Then Orihime remembered earlier that day, and her heart sank. Was he coming to take her hollow duties from her, again? What had she done wrong in his eyes? She looked down at her sword giving her time try to hide her uncertainty, then looked back up with a smile.

"Hello Kagemusha-kun." She greeted brightly, her throat tightening slightly from nerves of what he was about to say.

"Hey." He stood still for a moment, as if trying to find the right words, "Listen, I'm sorry for earlier, when I grabbed that mod soul from you." The apology caught both girls off guard, "I thought it was a different mod soul, one that you shouldn't have to deal with, but I was wrong. And it turns out this one has a useful ability for you, so…"

As her savior trailed off, Orihime and Rukia noticed a stuffed white bunny with pink button eyes pop up from behind him, almost as if it was riding on his back. It looked around quickly before its eyes landed on the pair, then it smiled sweetly. It quickly hopped onto Kagemusha's shoulder and jumped over to them, Orihime instinctively holding out her hands to catch the thing.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rikka." The bunny said in a sweet child's voice.

Orihime and Rukia were mimicking the look Orihime had earlier when she had been looking at the Yuki duck. There was a moment of silence before Orihime started hugging the small bunny to herself, eliciting a squeal and laughter from the thing.

"She's so cute Kagemusha-kun!" Orihime cried, turning thankful eyes to the disguised Shinigami, "But why are you giving her to me?"

"Well, I don't really need her. You need her more, and she has a useful ability to help you." Ichigo crossed his arms, thankful the disguise was hiding his, albeit small, smug grin, Rukia hadn't taken her eyes off Rikka yet. Rikka probably made her think of that stupid Chappy she was always going on about.

"I can reject injuries." Rikka said happily, settling into Orihime's arms. Ichigo's smug smiled turned into one of happiness, the two were going to get along great.

"Reject injuries?" Rukia asked, then donned a smug smile herself turning to look at him, "Looks like we don't need you anymore, Kagemusha."

"You say that like I'm going to leave because of it." Ichigo uncrossed his arms, allowing his mocking tone to show through his distorted voice. He was pleased to see Rukia's smug smile drop, "Anyway, with her you should have an easier time about things now. So get on home, I'll finish your hollow patrol for the night."

"But Kagemusha-kun." Orihime cried out, "I thought you said you were leaving everything to me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you're doing a great job Inoue." Ichigo reassured, "But you look tired, you should go home and get some sleep. You won't be able to help anyone if you're falling over from exhaustion. I trust you to take care of the town and yourself, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop helping you. If you ever need a break then just let me know, I can take your duties for a little."

Ichigo blinking in confusion as Orihime's face turned slightly red as she stammered out a brief thanks. Rukia's glare just seemed to harden against him. No matter what he did he just couldn't get the short Shinigami girl to trust him. Then again, he hadn't exactly gone about things in the best fashion. Though, he didn't think she was willing to sit down and listen to him, she wouldn't trust him unless he answered all her questions, and he couldn't do that.

"Onii-chan!" Rikka called out as Ichigo turned from the girls to tend to his duties for the night, prompting him to stop and turn back to her, the doll looked like it was about to cry, "Am I not going to see you again?"

Ichigo felt an incredible pang of guilt shoot through him. He looked further up to see Orihime giving him a sad look. Leave it to the auburn haired girl to feel sad for the bunny when it thought it wouldn't see him again. Ichigo walked over the three of them, keeping his senses out on Rukia in case she tried to attack him, again. He reached out and patted the bunny's head.

"Don't worry Rikka, as long as you stick with Rukia and Inoue you'll see me again." He said with the same voice he'd use to reassure his sisters.

"You promise?" Rikka asked.

"I promise." Ichigo couldn't stop the small chuckle that came, "Behave yourself okay."

"Of course I will!" Both Orihime and Rikka chimed in sync, earning a gentle smile from Ichigo. From the corner of his eyes he caught Rukia scoff and cross her arms in a disapproving fashion. "I wasn't talking about you." He jabbed, glaring at the small shinigami. She instantly went beat red, and her eyebrow ticked in frustration.

"What did you sa-" Ichigo cut her off, with a palm on her head. He lightly ruffled her hair as he walked by.

"Take care of everyone, Rukia." Ichigo stopped a few yards away and turned only slightly to look at the girls. "And lock your doors, there's some dangerous stuff out tonight."

Without another seconds delay, Kagemusha took his trademark exit. He shunpoed away.

-0-

"You're getting to soft, King!" Growled Ichigo's enemy, and inner hollow. The battle had been going on for little over a half hour now, and neither side was any closer to winning.

"Weakness has nothing to do with it." Ichigo replied, pushing himself up out of the rubble that was once a side of a tall skyscraper. Even as Ichigo fought to stand, more debris fell around him. "You keep taking control. You have been breaking our terms of agreement all day."

"And why did you think I needed to do it, _partner_?" The hollow asked in a low growled his smile not showing signs of ever having existed. Ichigo's eyes trailed down to the white Tensa Zangetsu in his opponent's hand. White and red reiatsu was rising from the tip and circling around the blade, a clear sign that he was creating a Getsuga Tenshou to attack Ichigo once again.

Ichigo shunpoed behind his hollow, bringing down his blade. The hollow simply raised his own Zangetsu up, blocking the strike as the white Getsuga Tenshou kept forming. Ichigo quickly focused his own energy along his sword, the black and red reiatsu clashing with his white doppelganger's. An explosion rocked the area, and a giant dust cloud lifted into the air. A second later, Ichigo and his hollow came flying out, the sleeve of his white copy's shihakusho was torn, Ichigo sported a large bloody rip along the front of his.

"You're telling me it doesn't piss you off?" his hollow asked, narrowing his eyes at Ichigo, "Whenever that Quincy bastard threatens Hime like that..." The hollow shot forward, but Ichigo blocked his attack as sparks flew from the point of impact. "I don't know about you, but it makes me wanna kill him on the spot!"

"Of course it pisses me off, but I'm not going to kill him." Ichigo growled in return, and pushed forward send the hollow a few feet back "We came here to protect our friends; killing Ishida would be going against all of that."

"'He's more important than Hime' is all I'm hearing from you." The hollow raised it's blade at Ichigo, his usual creepy smile still not on his face.

Suddenly Ichigo was right in front of the hollow, bringing his blade up and across the white being's chest. The hollow had a surprised look before it glared and brought his blade down at his king. The attack was blocked. In a flash a fist connect with the hollow's jaw, sending him flying across the glass planes that made up Ichigo's world.

"I'm not saying that." Ichigo growled out again, his fist clenched tight. Even in his mind he could see the burn he received from grabbing Uryu's fist.

"But then what about Hime? She should be first and foremost on your list." The hollow stood up, glaring at Ichigo, "Isn't she the most important one to protect? Aren't you supposed to be doing this all for her? If the Quincy wants to attack her, you'll have to make a choice." The hollow relaxed his stance and looked off into the distance, a far away and sad look on his features, "We have to protect her King. Or are you forgetting our promise..." The hollow's eyes closed and his expression looked bitter, "Are you forgetting the way she died?"

Ichigo's grip on his black Zangetsu tightened, but he made no move. His posture slumped down as he closed eyes, the memories coming back in full force.

…

"_Aizen!" Ichigo roared, flying at the man turned monster before him, Zangetsu posed to stab through him and end this._

_Aizen blocked the strikes coming at him, batting them away without even trying. The simple dismissal of his attacks only make Ichigo's strikes fiercer and quicker, however they were still blocked._

"_You never seem to learn, Kurosaki Ichigo." Aizen commented in his usual stoic tone, then flashed out of sight. He appeared a second later on the ground. Ichigo blindly followed, his mask taking shape, and his black reiatsu lacing his blade with a Getsuga Tenshou to attack._

_Just before the attack connected, Aizen shunpoed away again. The missed attack kicked up dirt and rubble and it hit the ground, shattering a building that was barely standing. Aizen reappeared again, standing on top of a rubble pile. Ichigo didn't waste a second and followed after. His attention was solely on Aizen, the reason Uryu was lying dead a ways off, the reason Rukia was dead as well, Renji, Chad, Neliel, Peshe, Dondochaka, Hitsugaya, everyone else; they were all dead because of him._

"_You should focus more on your surroundings, Kurosaki." Aizen's voice came out, seeming to mock him._

_Just as Ichigo reached his enemy, he noticed Aizen pull something to his chest with his free hand. Ichigo froze still as Zangetsu's tip came centimeters from piercing Orihime's heart. Ichigo's eyes widened and his mask crumbled, revealing his nervous and bloodied face. Wide caramel eyes met teary gray._

"_What now, Kurosaki?" Aizen asked in that condescending tone, holding Kyoka Suigetsu at Orihime's throat, "Will you stab through your friend to strike me, or will you take the attack I'm about to throw at you?" Ichigo could only watch as Aizen extended out his pointer finger at him, a small orb of energy appearing at its tip._

"_Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said, worry and fear evident in her eyes. But Ichigo wouldn't move, if he did Aizen was going to kill Orihime._

_It only took a moment for the orb to gather enough power, even with his face hidden; Orihime and Ichigo could practically feel his triumphant smirk._

_In a moment, everything changed. Ichigo felt Zangetsu move, but he wasn't the one controlling the swords movement. His eyes were still fixed on Aizen and the orb; he didn't even look down at the blade until it was too late. Aizen's eyes widened in shock and the energy orb disappeared. Blood seeped down Zangetsu, and down Orihime's tattered white Arrancar robes._

_Aizen's breath hitched and growled. The man who had this whole world planned out, hadn't anticipated the small girls moves. Her shaky hands were still grabbing the manji shaped hilt of Tensa Zangetsu. It was what she had grabbed onto when she pulled her savior's Zanpakuto into her chest, through her body, and into Aizen. Ichigo's eyes shot open as he took in the sight. His hands started shaking, guilt overwhelming him._

"_No." he said quietly, not even noticing as Aizen pulled away, blood seeping out of the wound. The man who thought himself an immortal king looked down at what he assumed would have been a superficial injury. The shell of his evolutionary jump was cracking and falling away. The wound had been worse than Aizen had thought, and yet the human boy wasn't taking in his small victory and adding in his cocky commentary, like the teen had been known to do. No, Ichigo didn't see Aizen, nor the Vizards crowded around to attack their enemy in Ichigo's place. The only thing that mattered was catching the auburn haired girl before she fell to the ground._

_Zangetsu slid out of her chest as he knelt beside her, holding her in his arms. Around him, the Vizards fought, but Ichigo didn't move. He was frozen. All he could see was Orihime and all he could think about is how Zangetsu was the one to hurt her so badly._

_"Inoue..." Ichigo choked, his shaky hand hovering over her wound. He was the son of a doctor, he knew what to do, to put pressure on the wound, but his body wouldn't move. To his surprise, Orihime reached out and pushed his hand away. Her gray eyes stared into his with pain and determination._

_"Kurosaki-kun, he is hurt now. You need to go." Orihime's voice was strong, despite the visible pool of bloody that was forming from her injury. Ichigo willed himself to shake his head. He wasn't going anywhere until she was healed. Her hand tightly grabbing his wrist stopped his argument and brought his eyes back to hers._

_"You are the only one who can, Kurosaki-kun. It's okay," she smiled lightly and fake, "I'll be here when you get back."_

…

"I'm not going to let that happen again." Ichigo said, slowly opening his eyes.

"Why don't I believe you King?" his hollow asked sarcastic and cruel, "You tried to protect your mother, and failed. You tried to protect your family, and failed. You tried to protect Hime, and not only did you fail, but you killed her!" he pointed at Ichigo, glaring again, "So you can see why I don't believe what you're shoveling, trying to convince yourself you're worth shit to anyone. And If I don't believe you, it is pretty clear that you don't believe it either _Ichigo_."

Ichigo growled and stalked forward. He was annoyed, he was pissed, and he was tired. He'd had enough, and the memories of the life he left behind weren't helping. Everything his hollow had done and said throughout Ichigo's day made the orange haired teen want his hollow's blood more than ever before. But as his hollow stepped forward, he seemed to break apart, and started flying away. He stopped with a shocked look as his entire right foot disappeared, coloring black and flying like ash on the air to merge with Zangetsu.

"I should have known you would side with the king" the hollow said, raising his blade, but he was already too far gone to do anything.

"You're annoying Ichigo ... and me." the spirit answered simply.

"I'm going to kick your ass later." the hollow glared, looking back from Zangetsu to Ichigo, "And don't think I've forgotten about you either King." and finally faded away.

"That should take care of him for a while." Zangetsu said.

"What do you want Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked in a tired voice, changing his sword back from Bankai in to its original state.

"I felt your annoyance and the fact that _he_ was trying to take control again." Zangetsu walked up to Ichigo and gave him a hard look, "You shouldn't hesitate to ask me for help."

"I feel bad for you, having to put up with him all the time." Ichigo sheathed his sword, "Besides, that was my fight."

Zangetsu kept quiet. He couldn't argue with Ichigo, the boy was right in that respect. While the hollow was a part of Zangetsu, it was more a part of a Ichigo. Unfortunately it meant the hollow was always pushing the envelope, sometimes even outright disobeying what Ichigo wanted. Every time the hollow defied their master, Ichigo had to come into his inner world and fight the creature back into submission. Most of the fights were long and left Ichigo in a worse state then he arrived in, but with Zangetsu it was different. Zangetsu could not only hold his own against the white copy, but banish him to confinement for a short time.

"You're doing the right thing Ichigo." Zangetsu said suddenly, as Ichigo turned to leave.

"How do you know Zangetsu?" Ichigo's tone wasn't condescending, or angry, it was the voice of a man unsure of what he was doing anymore.

"Inoue can handle her own, and she'll grow stronger now. You're doing a commendable job keeping her safe. And after a while, Ishida will come to see the error of his ways, and he'll no longer be a threat to either of you, he'll be the friend you remember."

Ichigo scoffed, "Who the hell said I was ever friends with that bastard?"

"Ichigo." Zangetsu's stern tone made Ichigo look at him, "You came here to start over and do things right, you're on the correct path for that."

"How the hell would you know!" Ichigo snapped at the battle worn Zanpakuto, his doubt and frustration getting the better of him. There is no way you can know. You are just a sword trapped in my subconscious. The only people you have ever known are me and that damned hollow!"

"I know that it hurts to have someone precious ripped from you." Ichigo froze at Zangetsu's calm and hurt tone. "The pain never eases and thoughts of them only make it worse. But even through that pain, you still feel connected to them. There is a bond there that cannot be broken, even if those people are in different worlds." Zangetsu closed his eyes and lowered his head, letting his own sweet memories play for a moment before he turned back to Ichigo, "Believe me when I tell you you're on the right path, Ichigo. You have my help and power; you will make this right this time around. Do you know how I know this, Ichigo?"

"Pretty sure that even if I did, you would still tell me."

"Yow waver at heart, but still this world is calm and the sun is still shining. It shows me that you are determined, and when you are determined, there is no force alive in any world that can stop you."

Ichigo visibly relaxed and looked at Zangetsu, giving the spirit a small smile in gratitude. He didn't know how, but talking with Zangetsu always seemed to make matters clearer, and made him feel better. Before, he had always been too busy or too ignorant to think of taking time to talk to his Zanpakuto. He had taken the spirit for granted as a weapon and fighter, not as a teacher and partner. Now he knew better, and was glad for it. Deep down he wondered much stronger he would have become if he had learned that sooner.

"Thanks Zangetsu." Ichigo said, then turned and left.

-0-

_The Hollow bellowed with joy and delicious excitement. Around him, the smaller and much weaker hollows of his kind quaked in fear and in anticipation as to what their master would do now. The grand giant of a furry brown beast laughed manically, all the while still clutching a small messenger in his large paw._

_So Acidwire had fallen? Best yet, he fought three shinigami instead of one, and even better still, two of them were woman. He could hear it now, their cries of pain and suffering as he devoured their beautiful souls one at a time. _

_How would they taste? Smell? Would they beg for mercy before the end? Cry out to the male shinigami for help, when there would be no hope for his survival in the first place? Yes, they would die one by one, each of them pleasuring his taste buds with their delectable flavor._

_The hollow growled and tossed his captive to the ground of the Menos Forest around them. The lesser hollow screeched as the blood thirsty hollows around it attacked, tearing him apart in a matter of seconds. The others ran, afraid of receiving similar treatment. The great Hollow was too busy with his musing to care or even notice. _

_It was dinner time and Shinigami was on the menu. _

_The sky ripped creating the portal into the human world, so ripe and filled with souls. _

_Grande Fisher couldn't help but muse... when was the last time he had been to the world of the living?_

-0-

**End**


	9. 8: The Lure

well... Hi! I has been a long time huh? I logged on with 14 different messages in our mailbox begging us to upload. I am so sorry my RL has gotten in thw way, and you guys have had to suffer. But rest assured, CM and I are still writing and your reviews mean the world to us. (and thank you for all of the well wishes for my move, they really meant a lot.) Sadly, we wont be updating on every friday like we have been doing, but we will try to upload a chapter as soon as it is finished for you all. Both CM and I have jobs and school, so we are busy. It's a slow train, but it's still moving.

**WARNING LOTS OF TYPOS. WONT MIND IF YOU POINT THEM OUT TO BE FIXED XD**

We don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

-0-

**Chapter 8: The Lure**

_"What made you suddenly decide to take up Karate again?" __A sweet and motherly__ voice asked from the darkness__, and echoed off the walls of his mind. Who was he? For some reason he couldn't remember. His body was heavy and he couldn't break away from the dark pooling around him. _

_"It's a secret." The little boy replied __and he could feel his own lips move. It was strange and foreign, but words he could have sworn he had spoken before, but they were on the tip of his tongue. It all was too far from his hazy and heavy mind to compute. Who was the woman? If the boy talking was truly him, then who was he?_

_The darkness disappeared as if the boy was opening his eyes for the first time. __The soreness of his eyes and his throat led him to the conclusion that he had been crying, but not anymore. The sky was raining millions of tears for him, leaving the boy's still heavy body drenched and cold. __Only he was no longer a child, but a young man, staring down at a well-kept grave. The name was fuzzy but somehow he knew the name was __that woman's; his mother__. __But, damn it, who was he?_

_"...You listening Rukia?" __He choked out, surprised by the passion, pain, and resolve in his deep voice. __There was only silence__ in reply__, but he knew, knew she was there and hearing his every word. _

_"Does it look like your shinigami power is returning?" Again, there was nothing except the damp air carried in the breeze. _

_"Whether it is or not, please... Let me remain a shinigami for a while longer. I want to become strong, More and more and more. Become strong and defend against hollows. For those who are targeted. Become strong, and _DEFEAT HIM_!" He could feel his body quake with his plea. Then with a determined glare, his body stood still and stared up to where he knew violet eyes were watching._

_"Otherwise, I won't be able to face mom!"_

_Suddenly his head was pushed down, and the boy didn't see the stone of his mother's grave but he saw __ruff__ concrete pathways. __Thoughts and memories, awareness, flooded back to him a little at a time. He was at his high school. The hand pushing him down belonged to Rukia._

_"He's sorry he's so weak!" __The voice was hers too. __Like when he was at the grave, he knew, he had been here before heard these words before. __The when and how eluded him. _

_"It's a secret" The words again __chimed, louder,__ as if the small orange haired child, the happier, younger, naive version of himself was __whispering__them__ into his ear.__ It was a secret, but it had been so obvious that no one, not even his mother had to ask, then again she never did. She died and he failed. He only wanted to protect..._

_"I'll get stronger... And then... Next time I'll definitely protect you!" __The words flood from his lips like the first time he told them to his dear nakama. These words meant more to him than they ever did. More than when he first uttered them. Then why was their pain?_

_Ichigo, that was __his__ name, __he knew it now as if he had never forgotten. Ichigo rai__sed his head to stare his deep caramel eyes into the grey orbs of the woman he had just vowed to protect, but she was gone. In her place was a tall man, smoking on a half finished menthol cigarette._

_"Do you know what Ichigo means, son?" The man flicked his vice to the ground and smashed it below the toe of his shoe. "It means _to protect one thing_." The man smiled and poked his orange haired son in the chest, above his erratic heartbeat__, instantly transforming his body back into his child form__. "So, what do you plan on protecting?"_

_"Ichigo?" The kind woman who spoke from the darkness called out, trying to draw __Ichigo's__ attention. Despite the feeling of overwhelming dread, the boy smiled as he turned. However, what he saw made his grin vanish. It was raining__ again__, and he could feel a warm and comforting hand holding his own. He looked out to the river, raging from the added water three days of rain had produced. _

_At the edge of that monstrous river was a single child, who looked ready to dive straight into the __current__. Somehow, the boy knew, _don't go. Stay on the path and go home. That little girl wasn't what she seemed_. Ichigo's feet moved anyway, he let go of his mother's hand and ran. No matter how fast or how hard he ran he couldn't get to that girl. He was running but he wasn't moving._

_"I just wanted to protect my mother!" Ichigo yelled his voice somewhere in between furious and desperate. _

_"I was finally able to protect Kurosaki-kun." Orihime's voice breathed out, the vision of her bloody and dying blurred in Ichigo's peripheral vision. It wasn't until that moment __he__ discovered he was growing. Getting taller and older._

_"Inoue! No!" He yelled, feeling the familiar wait of Zangetsu on his back. He reached for his trusted blade as the girl by the stream changed __into his angelic friend, cloaked in white tattered clothes__. __Slowly Orihime reached out her arm, reached out for him. __The look on her face akin to the look of heartache she showed the fourth espada as he disappeared to dust. _

_"Inoue!" Ichigo yelled again the pain and desperation making him shake as he dropped his sword and reached out to grab her and pull her away from the river; to embrace her to keep her safe._

"_You tried to protect your mother, and failed. You tried to protect your family, and failed. You tried to protect Hime, __and not only did you fail, but you killed her__!" __Lightning struck and Orihime became Ichigo's inner hollow, sneering and twirling Tensa Zangetsu through the air. In a swift movement, the hollow threw the sword forward and pierced Ichigo's stomach. _

_The voices stopped and his vision went black. The only sounds that persisted were the rain, footsteps, and the faint sound of his mother screaming at him to stop. Then, there was silence._

Slowly, Ichigo opened his eyes and greeted the dreary and cloudy sky that his opened blinds exposed. He didn't move. Today he felt dead, and that dream, filled with memories of another world, _his world_, didn't help. He didn't need to get up and check his calendar to know what the day was. It was June 16, the eve of his mother's death. Her murder, by his hands.

He sat up and looked outside. It hadn't rained yet, but the sky had been covered in those gray clouds for days. It was just like the day when his mother died.

"So it's tomorrow, huh?" he mumbled to himself, not really realizing he was speaking aloud.

"Ichigo! It's Morning, wake up!" Masaki's loving holler made Ichigo flinch.

Having his mother back was something he had only dreamed of, a dream that left him feeling hollowed out. Nevertheless, even if he still had her back, he also carried of the pain of knowing what it was like to lose her, to see the tears on Karin and Yuzu's faces. To see how his father tried to be overly optimistic to make up for the fact that she wasn't there anymore. To have the heart of their universe ripped out and knowing he was the cause of it.

The familiar creak of the floor boards at the thresh hold of his door snapped him out of his musings. He turned to see Isshin leaning against his door; eyes narrow and studying his son. Ichigo turned to his dad with tired worn out eyes and a wide strained smile.

"Hey dad, good morning!" Isshin didn't move to answer, and Ichigo's expression dropped. A single droplet of sweat traced Ichigo's jaw, whether from thrashing in his sleep or form the fear of his guilt being found out wasn't curtain. "Dad? Is something wrong?"

That was a bad question. Everything seemed wrong today. His mother was dead and Ichigo had failed to protect not only her, but also everyone else. Then there was his dream. It would not have been the first he had had since Aizen's death that explored his failures, the deaths of his friends, or his murdering Orihime. It was the first that focused so much on Orihime and Masaki. Maybe it was because he had killed them both.

Isshin shrugged and turned away from Ichigo. "It's nothing son, just over worked and going crazy I suppose. Get ready and down for breakfast, your food's, getting cold and eaten."

Isshin stalked down the stairs, his brain kicked into full gear. He hadn't ever known Ichigo to talk in his sleep, but when the father of three crept into Ichigo's room this morning, his son was mumbling to himself about failing to protect something, and about defeating a killer. Isshin pushed the rambling aside, a boy could dream. Even with how mature Ichigo had been acting lately, he knew his orange haired son was really a child. Ichigo and ridiculous nightmares went hand in hand.

The dream was hardly what had Isshin racking his mind for possible answers. It was the pressure he coming off his sleeping boy. It felt like water leaking from a hole in a damn. There wasn't a lot of it, but it was harsh and dark, and there was certainly enough of it to make Isshin take notice.

A long time ago, Kurosaki Isshin had lost his shinigami powers, but time and exposure to the spiritually dense Karakura-cho had given him enough spiritual awareness to know the feeling coming off his sleeping teen was reiatsu. That was an impossibility. When all three of his children were born, his wife and he locked any trace of spiritual powers away to never to be let loose.

Isshin leaned over the kitchen counter and gave his loving wife a long and sweet good morning kiss. When they pulled away, Isshin smiled at the light blush on Masaki's cheeks. It was amazing that even after twenty years together; Masaki still reacted like a shy teenager whenever Isshin showed her physical affection. It was sweet, innocent, and just one of the millions of reasons he loved his wife.

"Masaki, dear," Isshin asked, a large smile still on his lips. "You know important days better than me, what is special about June 17th?"

Masaki blinked and looked at the calendar. She smiled, with a bubble of sweet excitement. "Tomorrow is _World Day to Combat Desertification and Drought_!"

"You don't say... Anything else?" Isshin asked grabbing his wife's hand and feeling somewhat concerned for her sanity as of late. She didn't seem to be handling Ichigo's less clingy faze well. Masaki wasn't ready for her baby Ichigo to grow up and leave the nest, but at the same time, she seemed anxious for her family to grow.

"Wow, Ichi-nii, you look happier than you have been in a long time this morning!" Yuzu's sweet voice rang out, from the dining room, bringing Isshin's investigation to an end. He leaned over again, this time landing a peck on his wife's rosy cheek and went off to plan mischief.

"I guess his constipation finally cleared." Karin mumbled in a teasing yet monotone voice as she continued to eat away at some of Ichigo's morning rice.

"Karin-chan! Don't say something like that. He'll just go back to frowning again!"

"So Ichigo, is there a reason you seem so cheerful today?" Masaki asked, setting down a bowl of nattō on the table.

"No, no reason." Ichigo smiled feeling his tense muscles cramp tighter. "I guess I hadn't even noticed I was doing it."

"Oh, poo." Masaki lightly pouted with a teasing gleam in her sparkling eyes that only made Ichigo's stomach twist more. "I was hoping you were going to do something with Orihime-chan today!"

"Speaking of Orihime-chan!" Yuzu chimed before running off, the rice spoon still in her hand. She quickly returned with Ichigo's missing jacket in hand, and a small written note sticking out of the pocket. "Someone left this on the front step last night."

Ichigo reached across the table, his hands shaking as Orihime's reiatsu waved off of the jacket even though she probably hadn't worn it since that night. He sat back and slumped into his chair. The jacket still smelled like pumpkin spice- like Orihime- and surprisingly enough it was still warm, like she had worn it on the way over, just to make sure her presence would stay saturated into the clothe. Then there was the note, nicely written, delicate and feminine hand writing that was undeniably Orihime's.

_Thank you so much for the jacket to keep me warm and for the ride home... is ride the right word? A thank you for everything always works best because you always do so much. Maybe, next time I can help Kurosaki-kun!_

_Orihime_

Help him? Isn't that what she said before she died? She was glad she could finally help him? Ichigo lost his smile and his brows furrowed deeply as he pushed those memories back down with the rest and shoved another lock on the box he had them all trapped in. The young shinigami had to ask himself to answer honestly if he could walk around and burry his stress and depression behind a smile today like he always did. He didn't have time to answer.

The sound of glass breaking broke Ichigo's trance. Masaki was still staring straight at Ichigo, her face etched in horrified shock, at her feet a plate of grilled fish was smashed from its heavy impact with the floor.

"Mom?" Ichigo got up, tossing the jacket down to his seat and stuffing the letter into his pocket, and went to work trying to clean up the mess. Masaki quickly joined him, taking a piece of shredded glass from Ichigo's hand. The glass cut his finger, but the pain was nothing compared to the look his mother had in her eyes when she looked at him.

"Mom, what wrong?"

"No-nothing Ichigo." Masaki smiled, her earlier tenseness and frightened eyes gone. She was his smiling mother again, but the look she had from seconds ago was still there somewhere. "Let me clean this up okay? I've been so clumsy lately; I guess I'm not getting enough sleep."

"Don't worry about it..." Ichigo moved forward and planted a small kiss on Masaki's forehead, stilling her in her actions once again. "Don't change Mom, you're perfect." Masaki stayed frozen even after Ichigo stood and moved to the front door.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu called with a dustpan in one hand and the broom in the other. "Where are you going?"

"Going to school." Ichigo paused for a second, "Love you!" He called before shutting the door behind him.

Once again the difference between his family gone and the one he joined was stabbing him in the heart. His old family knew him so well; they knew that he saddest when he was smiling tense and fake. His family now really thought he was happy, though. How could they not? They had no clue what demons were hiding behind his caramel eyes. Demons that were whispering the words his heart was echoing: revenge. Revenge against Grand Fisher wouldn't bring his mother back; no, it wasn't about that anymore. As black ire consumed his eyes Ichigo knew that it was more than just that. He had his mother; his whole family was his again. Defeating that bastard was all mindless revenge and violent rage.

Ichigo didn't know if that hollow existed in this dimension as well, but if it did, he'd bet money that it would show up on tomorrow just as he had a dimension ago. Like all the other hollows, he would most likely to be drawn in by Orihime's reiatsu, and thus undoubtedly go for her. The very thought made the vizard's blood boil, and his hollow was all too responsive.

Ichigo stopped on his walk to school as he felt his right hand slam against something hard. He looked to see he had unconsciously punched a brick wall. He was thankful no one was around to see it, so he didn't really care at the moment. He took a seconds pause to regain his humanity while he stared at his handy work. His hand was starting to bruise again, the brick was cracked from where his fist impacted with it. He quickly started walking again, cradling his injured hand in his free one and using his healing kido on it.

Despite the fact that Ichigo was letting Orihime handle her hollow patrol, something she'd only asked him to take over three times since he offered, he still worried. So he'd often made trips to the only other man he knew that understood how he felt, Urahara. The shopkeeper had caught sight of an injury Ichigo had gotten from some innocent street brawl. He had detoured to the candy shop to avoid having his mother see him that way and to complain about how he wasn't doing anything for Orihime.

The mad hatter of a shop keep inquired why Ichigo never tried to heal his own injuries instead of always coming to the Shoten for healing. Ichigo was never taught, by the Vizards or shinigami before that people with plenty reiatsu to spare could easily heal themselves whether in a gigai -or in Ichigo's case his human body- or not. Ichigo tired it out with perfect results. Urahara's twisted grin only made Ichigo want to pound him into Hueco Mundo. How the young shinigami hated it when Kisuke found ways for Shinigami powers to help in everyday human life.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo stopped and turned to his auburn haired class mate. She was walking right for him, with Rukia and Tatsuki in tow behind her. Ichigo was quick to put on a large smile, used to doing it after years and years. He didn't notice the worried look that came to Orihime's face as he did so.

"What are you doing here Ichigo? You shouldn't be heading by here." Tatsuki said, giving Ichigo a confused look.

Ichigo blinked and looked around. Sure enough, while his mind had been wondering his feet had taken him along a different route. It was a strange happening lately, every time he was moving and his thoughts got away from him, he wound up heading in Orihime's direction. A few times already he had wondering into the area where they were exterminating a hollow while still in his body. He managed to stay out of Rukia and Orihime's sights, but it was a close call.

He had managed to convince Rukia his spiritual awareness had passed, only a few weeks ago. It took a little work and time, but he was in the clear with her now. Though, for a whole week a while back, he was aware of her watching him intently during class. He had to keep his own eyes on the small shinigami, he had to remind himself a few times; she was smarter than she let on.

"Uh… I'm not sure." Ichigo replied, scratching the back of his head and putting in a goofy tone.

"Maybe he's here to walk you to school Orihime." Rukia teased, nudging Orihime forward until she was standing a foot away from Ichigo, a bright blush on her cheeks.

Tatsuki turned her head and covered her mouth to hide the snickers that threatened to be let out. Orihime was rambling on about nothing as she tried to hide her red face from her crush. Even if they were her friends, it was just hilarious to see them reacting like this.

"It's nothing like that." Ichigo said, interrupting Orihime's rant. There was a slight undercurrent of annoyance, but he managed to hide it quickly behind and embarrassed smile.

"Well if none of us get going now, we'll be late." Tatsuki said, leading the group on, but not hiding her amused smile.

Orihime couldn't take her eyes off Ichigo for long as they walked. That smile was all wrong. It wasn't supposed to be unusual for him to smile; it was something he was known for. But it just felt wrong . . . off. Other people wouldn't have noticed, but Orihime did. The Ichigo she had gotten to know since they started high school was far different. He wasn't mean, far from. Ichigo was kind and seemed to always put other people before himself. Ichigo had always been like that. It was just now he didn't smile. He had that adorably silly frown on his face. This smile wasn't anything she had ever seen from him before, it was more like he was hiding something then showing his happiness. It struck her; Ichigo was smiling to hide whatever it was he was feeling from them. That had her worried.

"Kuro-"

"What have we here?" A voice boomed, cutting Orihime off before she could ask her crush what was wrong. The group of four turned towards an alley there they saw Sakei Hayate.

At only twelve years old, Hayate knew what he wanted in life and despite his aunt's constant protests he had started to work to achieve those goals. It started when he bleached his hair, creating an artificial orange hue to his hair. His real hair color was a light brown, similar to Keigo's. Since you could tell his real hair color from the roots his aunt refused to let his bleach to match, Hayate wore a black beanie cap that just barely let his spiky hair show. His junior high uniform jacket was open revealing his navy blue undershirt. Even for his age, Hayate was tall, and reached just about to the same height as Orihime, and judging by the fire in his blue eyes, he was probably as tough as Ichigo.

"Is that you, Hayate?" Tatsuki asked, with a kind but cocky grin.

"Sakei -kun?" Orihime gasped and smiled, making both Ichigo and Rukia feel left out.

"That's right my Orihime-chan! My aunt and I have returned to Karakura after a year in Kyoto." He announced, before giving Ichigo his complete attention. Hayate instantly knew something was wrong with Ichigo.

Hayate met Ichigo three years ago when the orange haired boy and his mother visited Orihime and brought her over a plate of food. Hayate and his aunt lived next door and where over at the time, helping the girl unpack what little belongings she had. It was right away apparent that Hayate would have to fight Ichigo for Orihime's affections. After all, Hayate knew right away when he saw the auburn haired princess smile that he was going to marry her. Age be damned he loved Orihime; problem was so did Ichigo.

It wasn't long before they both started fighting for her heart. Ichigo never won. After losing his boyish fights with the boy 3 years younger than him, Ichigo would always burst into tears; that is until he saw Orihime coming their way. He would instantly stop his idiotic tears and smiled wide. He never wanted Orihime to know they were fighting, or make her worry about anything at all. He would lie to her and tell her about thugs who were picking on him because of his hair color, and sometimes he didn't need to lie, and just told her the stories to take her mind off Hayate and him hanging out in the park. Ichigo's dumb smile aggravated Hayate, his orange hair pissed him off, but what he hated the most was how much more Orihime paid attention to Ichigo then him.

He thought that when he came back, Orihime and Ichigo would have been closer, dating even, and his orange haired rival would be all smiles. But that wasn't the case. Ordinarily Hayate would be happy, but something was off with Ichigo, he may have been smiling, but it was fake, and it was also completely obvious. Ichigo smiling a fake smile to hide something was usual, but this was different. It made Hayate think back to the time just before he left.

-0-

_Hayate hid behind the wall__, he was carefully making sure his Orihime-chan got home safely. She may not have said anything, but he could tell that the other kids in her school were giving her a hard time. That stupid Ichigo didn't go to school with her, and Hayate wouldn't even begin to think about letting the orange haired punk take care of her in his place. If he was going to marry Orihime one day, he'd start his duties of watching over her now.__ If that meant sneaking off before school was over so he could get here early, then so be it._

"_Hayate?" A voice that instantly grated on the young boy's nerves more than anything__ else he could possible imagine.__ He turned around to face __his nemeses. Kurosaki __Ichigo. __Ichigo was wearing a dark purple shirt under his school uniform and his black school bag was tossed over his shoulder. Like always, Ichigo had a bandage or two covering his __usually __smiling features. Right now though, Ichigo was looking at the boy three years his junior with a look of confusion. _

"_What do you want Kurosaki?" Hayate snapped at the older boy._

"_What are you doing?" __Ichigo asked. His face was still contorted into that innocent expression of curiosity. The expression was really starting to piss the grade scholar off. _

"_Not that it's any of your business, but I'm making sure Orihime-chan stays safe on her way home." Hayate huffed, then turned back to watch said girl._

"_You mean you're stalking her?" Ichigo asked surprised, Hayate felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation._

"_Don't get jealous just because I'm doing a better job for my destiny of marrying Orihime-chan." The younger boy shot back with a smug tone._

"_Hey! I'm the one who's going to marry Inoue-chan!" Ichigo shot back__, but still his naive voice lacked anything to be truly afraid of, since it sounded so endearing._

"_In your dreams __... __or do I have to kick your butt again?" Hayate got in Ichigo's face his eyebrow twitching uncontrollably._

_The two boys spent a few second glaring at each other up close, neither one relenting in their contest of wills. Even if Hayate could beat Ichigo that never meant the older boy would relent. Out of the corners of their eyes, both boys noticed Orihime turning around a corner to the street straight to her home. As one, they broke their glares, and looked at the spot __she was last seen before she turned the corner, and disappeared from their view. _

"_Orihime-chan." Hayate __gasped__as he__ push__ed__ Ichigo away and __ran__ to follow the girl.__ Ichigo tumbled to the ground and nearly whimpered at the impact._

_Ichigo looked up and stilled. "Hayate, wait!"_

_Unfortunately, the young boy didn't __hear his rival's warning or __notice the car as he ran across the street. Just as it came into his vision, it was too late to get out of the way. __The driver laid on the horn trying to alert his victim of the damage Hayate knew was coming. __All he could do was close his eyes and hope it didn't hurt too much. _

_There was the screech of tires as the brakes were applied, and the feeling of dread. Instead of feeling his body connect with the metal of the car __or being dragged across the pavement__, Hayate felt another body connect with hi__s__ and pull __him__ out of the way. __The body shook as it lunged forward slightly, and gasped. Hayate went wide-eyed at the revelation that he knew that voice. It was Ichigo. _

_Ichigo's arm released Hayate from its death grip and straightened to use it to support himself. Ichigo tried to do the same with his left arm, but only ended up whimpering in pain and leaning further onto Hayate. The brown haired boy stopped his fidgeting and froze when he heard Ichigo's arm crunch and pop. He looked up at his orange haired protector just in time to catch Ichigo's tear on his cheek. Ichigo's face was covered by his unruly bangs, but Hayate knew his rival was crying._

_"Kuro-"_

_"Are you okay, Hayate?" Ichigo's voice was strained as he asked._

_"Am I okay? You idiot, your arm could be broken, what are you doing worrying about me?" Hayate shouted, and again tried to push Ichigo away._

_"Good, you're okay." Ichigo lifted his head and smiled at Hayate. His face showed no sign of having cried at all. Hayate knew that smile. It was the same one Ichigo gave Orihime all the time, the one he gave his mother. It was the smile he gave them all, to let them all know he was okay. _

_"Why are you smiling at me like that? Doesn't it hurt?"_

_Ichigo's smile only went wider and moved to the side, careful not to bump his twisted arm. "I'm fine really; you were the one who was almost hit by a car so-"_

_"But you _did_ get hit by a car idiot!" Hayate shouted again, ignoring the panicked driver as she tried to check him for damage while simultaneously juggling her phone call with an ambulance. _

_"I am fine, really, please don't -"_

_"Kurosaki-kun?" Boy boys turned in sync towards the breathless Orihime. "It is you."_

_"Inoue-chan, why are you out here?" Ichigo asked, smiling despite the pain that was draining the color from his face. _

_"I heard the crash and came to see who it was." Orihime bent down next to Ichigo and began to fuss over his awkwardly bent arm. Ichigo Just kept smiling and patting her on the head with his good arm, trying to convince her of the lie that he wasn't in any pain._

_All the while Hayate watched in awe of the older boy he thought he had all figured out. Now it was like a blanket was lifted and all of the stupid habits Ichigo had no longer seemed so idiotic. Sure Ichigo was still a crybaby and an annoying pain in Hayate's behind, but he was also apparently smarter than he let on. Ichigo liked to brag about his name and how it meant "protect one thing," he told Hayate that it was way he was taking Karate even though he clearly had no skill for it. _

"I know I can't just protect people physically. If you really want to protect someone, you have to protect them in everything you do, even the simple everyday stuff."

-0-

Hayate can still remember Ichigo telling him those words as he sat with the smiling boy after his father finished putting a cast on his arm. It was that same day when Hayate's aunt came to pick him up from the clinic that she told him they would be moving to Kyoto. Hayate took the time right there to swear to Ichigo that not only would he like Ichigo, but he would be better than him.

"What's the matter with you Kurosaki!" Hayate's harsh tone caused Ichigo to narrow his eyes slightly, though his smile stayed in place. "Say something would ja'? Or are you so shocked to see me that you've been rendered speechless?"

"I'm sorry; I don't really remember who you are." Ichigo managed to get out calmly. He didn't notice the concerned glace Orihime gave him from the side, but he did notice how Hayate seemed to grow more irritated.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime whined and looked at Ichigo with worry. "Don't you remember Sakei-kun?"

"Don't think too much about it." Tatsuki shrugged, "Hayate has changed a lot and Ichigo already sucks at remembering names and the faces that go with them."

Hayate smirked and cracked his knuckles. "I guess I'll have to beat the memory into you."

"Hey, there's not need to get violent." Ichigo put up a placating hand, "Look, I'm sorry, but I really don't remember you. Maybe we could just talk about it after school sometime?"

Ichigo's words seemed to have no affect on the younger boy, if anything, his smirk seemed to grow bigger at Ichigo's placating. It was almost as if he thought Ichigo was backing away from fear, as if he had beaten the older teen before.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really have time for you. We have to get to school now." Ichigo waved and turned to leave.

"Running away, though I can't really blame you. You've never been able to beat anyone, least of all me." Hayate bragged.

Ichigo and his hollow growled in unison. Both Ichigo and his inverted doppelganger were getting fed up with the Ichigo they replaced. Was he really that weak? Ichigo turned back around, focusing his attention entirely on Hayate.

"Well, things can change." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the boy, a fact not lost on Hayate. His smile had changed and taken a form akin to the sinister smirk of his inner hollow, Ichigo's eyes darkened and spoke volumes of the annoyance he was feeling, and a warning to the young boy.

Tatsuki laughed and doubled over, earning a heavy glare from Ichigo. "Ichigo you haven't won a fight since you were an infant! I bet even Yuzu could kick your ass!"

Ichigo turned to growl at Tatsuki and missed the tick in Hayate's eyebrow. The boy ran up to him with a well executed kick, but he ended up wide-eyed and in shock when his foot didn't come in contact with Ichigo's back. It was caught in the orange haired teen's hand. Ichigo turned and stared at Hayate with narrow eyes and squeezed the punk's thin shoe, causing an uncomfortable pressure. Ichigo's expression made Hayate flinch in fear. Ichigo's dark caramel eyes weren't the same eyes he had left behind, and his smile had disappeared. The only thing on Ichigo's face was a frown and narrowed eyes. His eyes were revealed multiple things Hayate couldn't even begin to decipher.

"Sakei-kun!" Orihime cried in worry.

"What, Kurosaki? You think you're better than me?" Hayate growled, trying to pull his foot free but failing.

"I said I don't have time for you." Ichigo growled. His patience was at its end, and his hollow all too eager to supply ways to hurt the younger boy before them. To stop himself from giving into the serpent's twisted voice Ichigo let go of Hayate's foot, and backed up.

"You better make time, _Kurosaki_, because I am not leaving until you pull your head out of your ass." Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "I dunno what it is, but you're not the Ichigo I knew. You're different. Protect people not only physically but mentally and emotionally, right? You said that to me! But look at you! Did it take you only a year to forget your own words and become just another high school jack ass!"

"Listen, you little-"

"No you listen!" Hayate yelled cutting him off and striking an aggressive stance. "I may have been gone for a year, but it didn't take me long to figure out that you're not Ichigo. I'm not leaving your side until you come back to your senses."

In a motion to fast for anyone to catch Ichigo lunged forward and punched Hayate's red face. The middle scholar stumbled back and to the ground. He touched his sore cheek and looked at Ichigo stunned.

"What?" Ichigo growled, "That's what you wanted isn't it? To fight me? So get up and fight, Hayate."

"The hell Ichigo?" Tatsuki shouted, her voice going unnoticed by the two orange haired boys.

"Kurosaki-kun? Sakei -kun?" Orihime gasped in worry once again.

"Just go on ahead, Inoue, it won't take me long to teach this little brat a lesson."

"See!" Hayate growled pushing himself back up to his feet. "The Kurosaki I know would never let Orihime-chan know we were fighting!" Hayate rushed forward to deliver another attack on his enemy, but he was pulled short. Something had grabbed the back of his shirts and had lifted him off the ground. He turned and instantly his mood worsened.

"Figures Sado would still be babysitting you." Hayate grumbled to the silent giant holding him above the ground like a toy. He looked back to Ichigo and was about to say something but the orange haired teen was walking away silently. "Get back here Kurosaki! I'm not done with you!"

"Well I'm done with you!" Ichigo shouted back, not even turning around as he headed off to school. He tried to block out his hollow's voice, whispering at him to go back and show Tatsuki just how much of a fighter he was by teaching the boy some respect.

"Kurosaki-kun." Orihime called out gently, watching him go with obvious worry, and then turned to see Hayate struggling against Chad's grip.

Tatsuki was just dumbfounded by the whole thing. Ichigo had never been a good fighter, but he had not only easily caught Hayate's kick, but moved faster than she had been able to catch, and punched the boy. She had no doubt that if Chad hadn't interfered, there would have been a fight at that moment. But that was all wrong, Ichigo wasn't a fighter.

Rukia was just silent about the whole thing. She watched Ichigo go, and watched the worry on Orihime's face. Something was wrong, that much was obvious. The teenage boy was acting different from usually, Orihime wasn't the only who caught on. While he did let out a small smile every now and then, the large goofy grin on his face was obviously a ploy to hide whatever he was feeling from them all. And his quickness to anger just a second ago, ready to fight Hayate, it was strange.

"Inoue." Chad's low voice commanded attention, even getting Hayate to stop his fidgeting, "You go ahead to school, I'll be by after I make sure Sakei-san's alright."

"But Sado-kun-"Orihime started.

"Go ahead Inoue, I don't want any of you to be late for class."

Orihime wanted to protest, but Tatsuki quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her away, giving a quick goodbye to Hayate. It was only Orihime's goodbye that he returned fervently; smiling and childishly waving despite the fact that Chad was still holding him up by his collar.

It wasn't until the girls were out of sight for a little that the giant set him back down on the ground. Hayate calmly readjusted his clothes back into a comfortable position and turned to face said giant.

"What the hell was that for? I could have taken him." He growled, glaring at the large form before him.

"You said it yourself, that wasn't the Ichigo you knew." Chad said calmly, "I've noticed too. He's different, too different. No one seems to really mind or care, but that can't be the Ichigo I know."

"Then why did you stop me?"

"Fighting him wasn't going to do anything. Whatever's wrong with him, it's bothering him more than usual lately." Chad gave a look down the road Ichigo had walked, his mind whirling at what it could be, "I think we need to keep an eye on Ichigo, we might be able to find out what it is that's got him acting strange."

"What'd you have in mind Sado?" Hayate asked, giving the giant a curious look.

-0-

There were always times in the day when he wasn't busy. Times when Kurosaki Isshin would just take his break in between patients and walk into their adjoining home just to watch Masaki work. The motherly care she took in her every small and large task made him remember why he loved her so much. Not that he ever forgot mind you. His Masaki was his whole life and world. 20 years and three children later she was just as sweet, just as lovely, and even more beautiful.

Isshin crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame of the entrance between the family room and the clinic and just watched. He quickly started to worry. Masaki wasn't humming to herself as she washed the dishes from breakfast. He wasn't even sure if he would classify her actions as even cleaning. It was more like she was staring into space while her arms mechanically scrubbed the same plate she had been holding for the past fifteen minutes.

"It would be easier to buy new plates than it would be to scrub the color off of that one." Isshin smirked. The sound of her husband's unexpected voice made Masaki jump and fumble the plate. It landed hard in the sink and shattered like the other this morning had. She gasped and then pointed, bringing her gloved hand to her forehead. She tensed then relaxed as Isshin's hands snaked around her waist and he rested his stubble covered chin on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, hon? You're acting like you saw a ghost."

"I very nearly did." She mumbled her eyes downcast and uncharacteristically sad.

Her husband tensed and let her go. Sliding over to lean against the counter beside her, he crossed his arms over his chest. "What happened?"

"It was Ichigo... This morning he..."

"You mean the reiatsu he released while he was sleeping?"

"No, I mean the blast of it he released when I saw sitting at the table this morning."

Isshin bowed his head and let out a harsh curse. He had been out of the room when that happened. He wanted to try and keep his earlier discovery secret until he knew what was going on.

"I am worried Isshin. He has been acting so weird lately, he is always sleeping up in his room instead of spending time with the family like he used to, I am pretty sure I caught him sneaking out the other night, and now this?"

"I have been worried too. He doesn't seem to be acting very _Ichigo_, does he?"

"You promised me that they would never have to live in that world! I don't want Ichigo or my little girls fearing monsters that travel through the night eating souls!"

Isshin pulled his wife to his chest and whispered comforting words into her ear. He knew she was scared; it was because of her fear that they had the children's spiritual savvy genes ripped from them at such a young age. Masaki had lived with the fear of monsters that only she could see since she was a child. She would later learn that they were called hollows and that she was very special. She had a high reiatsu, high enough to see Isshin and win his heart in no time at all. They got married and wanted a family all their own, but under the condition that the connection with the world that frightened his love would end with them.

"We'll see Kisuke tomorrow with Ichigo. If there is a way to fix it, I know he will. It will all be alright."

"Do you promise?" Masaki asked like a small child begging for a bedtime story.

"Of course I promise." Isshin picked up his wife with a small _eep_ from her cute pouting lips. "And Kurosakis never break promises."

-0-

"Ichigo."

Ichigo turned his sunken gaze away from the calm waters of the river and to Chad, his giant of a friend that called his name. Chad had always been big, and fit as a fiddle unless an enemy made him any worse for wear, but he was panting from the long run to find his orange haired friend. Ichigo's face was still pale from the grizzly thoughts Chad had pulled his attention from and a cold sweat covered his face. His eyes were wide, blood shot and depressed. Eyebrows furrowed to a tight and tense center. Clearly the teen wasn't expecting anyone to come after him; otherwise he wouldn't have let his emotions show.

"Ch-Chad, what are you-?"

"Chad? What kind of dumb nickname is that _Kurosaki_?" Hayate mocked. The boy stepped out from behind the giant, trying his hardest to look tough and not at all winded.

Ichigo's expression went from stunned to dangerous. "Why did you come here Haya-"

"We have two options." Hayate announced and took charge of the conversation. The boy with bleached hair flopped down next to Ichigo whose expression almost looked like one worn by the older boy he had left behind. "I think you are a body snatcher come to take Kurosaki's place so you can study us and gain all of our secrets."

Ichigo tensed, not fully understanding what Hayate was talking about.

"Sado thinks you are Ichigo just from a different dimension or something... I personally think my idea is better." Hayate threw a rock in the river and scared away the dragon flies. The insects spread out and flew off to find smoother water to surf. "So Kurosaki, which one is it?"

Ichigo paused before letting out a tense laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about. That's ridiculous to think that I am not myself."

"Ichigo." Chad moved behind Hayate and stared his deep brown eyes into Ichigo's. "Trust us, Ichigo."

Ichigo froze. Chad never said much. It was always a shock when he said two sentences in a row, but that didn't mean that he never said anything important. When he did speak those few short words, Sado always said exactly what he needed to say, and exactly what he knew Ichigo needed to hear.

"Hayate, you're idea..."

"I knew it!" Hayate shouted in glee, impressed at his own amazing observation skills. His reaction surprisingly enough made Ichigo smile a small but true grin.

"You're idea was completely wrong." Hayate's excitement quickly deflated. "Chad was right actually. I..." Ichigo paused to collect his thoughts, his fists clenched and his jaw tightened enough to make his teeth throb. Images of his past mistakes of every friend and ally's bodies filled his mind all at once, making his vision blur. How would he ever explain that they all died? How could he explain to Chad that he hadn't even known he had been stabbed my Gin Ichimaru's Bankai until Orihime screamed. Chad had done it to protect her. That's what Orihime mumbled over and over as she stood shaking over Chad's deteriorating body. Gin's poison made it impossible for her to reject the injury. Ichigo didn't have much time to mourn. Aizen attacked again. Orihime died having seen it though. She had died...

"I don't know how to explain why I'm here..."

"Then don't!" Hayate shouted with an exasperated glare. "It's your problem, and I don't know how to have you tell us without you getting all pissy again. We'll just wait." Hayate looked at Ichigo and flashed him a cocky grin that Ichigo knew he had seen before, on his own face. "When you are really ready, Sado and I will be there to listen, but only when you are ready. Until then, we'll wait."

Ichigo's expression eased and he couldn't help but look at Hayate with a strange look of conviction.

"What?" The bleach haired boy glared with a snap. "There something on my face of somethin'?"

"It's just that..." Ichigo looked out to the water, his eyes glazing with memory. "It was almost a year ago when a friend of mine told me almost that same thing. It helped me then, and gave me the sliver of resolve that I needed to fight."

"You won, right? With skills like you showed me earlier, there was no way you didn't."

"I lost." Ichigo mumbled. "I was stupid and naive at the time. All I could think of was avenging my m..." Ichigo stopped himself with a quick correction. "... avenging someone dear to me. My enemy fled and I swore to myself that I would kill him."

Hayate shivered at the eerie promise in Ichigo's voice. The young teen had no doubt that Ichigo had the power or resolve to kill someone, or hell _something_. He cast a side glance at Sado, who seemed just as affected by Ichigo's deadly vow. The giant shuffled his feet and looked nervous.

"Thank you both." Ichigo mumbled getting up from his grassy hill and standing on his feet, feeling stable for only a second before his past pressed on his shoulders once again. "It feels good to have someone know."

"We'll keep your secret Kurosaki, for now at least." Hayate announced, seeming in higher spirits since knowing only a fraction of Ichigo's past.

_'He called Orihime "my Orihime" earlier_,' Ichigo remembered because both his hollow and he mentally groaned at the thought of this punk kid thinking he _owned_ Orihime in any way. How would Hayate's attitude towards him change when - if - he found out he had stabbed Orihime through the chest and killed her? How much would Hayate hate him if he knew Orihime died in his arms and there was nothing Ichigo could have done to save her? The thought made his mood worsen considerably.

"I will always have your back Ichigo." Chad supplied with a corny thumbs up.

"Thanks Chad, I have one request though." Ichigo turned and started to walk away his back facing them as he called out in a deep and troubled voice. "Don't concern yourselves with me. You'll only get killed."

-0-

Déjà vu hit Ichigo when he walked through the door. It was dark, and empty. A letter on the counter said that they had all went to conferences at the girls' school, and where going to get dinner on their way home. Dinner was in the microwave, but Ichigo didn't care. He crumpled up the letter, hating everything, and stomped off to his room. He wanted to be alone, and away from everyone and everything that reminded him of his loss. Then he felt so much pain because he was alone. Where was Masaki's happy smile when he walked in and the smell of dinner being prepared? His sister's laughter and his father's sneak attacks?

Ichigo fell face down on his bed, and took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. To his surprise it wasn't the smell of his own husky soap that reached his nose, but the sweet and very consoling aroma of pumpkin spice. Ichigo grabbed at his sheets in the dark and pulled his jacket, the same one he had discarded at the table earlier, into his field of vision.

His frozen blood cooled in seconds as he settled against his pillows, and rested one hand behind his head. The other held up the jacket closer to his face. Close enough for him to easily see the sunset colored reiatsu flowing off the black surface. Ichigo couldn't help but frown when he ran his thumb over the remnants of her sweet aura. His own blue, darkened to a midnight hue sense the day he completely merged with his inner hollow, swirled around with hers, but then crushed it away, leaving and empty section in the layer Orihime's presence.

Ichigo flinched and wanted nothing more than to repair the damage he caused.

"I'm going to destroy her again. Just like last time." Ichigo mumbled into the dark.

"That isn't going to happen, king." Ichigo heard as if his hollow had whispered it into his ear, like the serpent tempting eve. Caramel eyes turned gold and black, and Ichigo didn't fight the take over. He wanted to be away from reality. His hollow glared down at the jacket, his smile missing and his gaze closer to his kings. He brought the jacket to his nose and the hollow took in a deep breath.

God, the woman was going to be the death of him. The hollow took time to feel the clean cloth against his skin, feeling her reiatsu mixed in. He smiled and closed his eyes, The last thought that echoed through Ichigo's mind before sleep took hold of him and his hollow was a twisted promise that the teen couldn't quite understand.

The hollow sighed, tracing his thumb over the spiritual partials left on the jacket, carful to only touch and not disturb them.

"Mine."

-0-

Ichigo didn't even blink as the alarm went off. He had been awake when it went off anyway, staring at the tiny clock and counting down the minutes until the alarm buzzed to life. Lazily he reached out an arm and turned it off. You would think it was a good day; he wasn't starting off with a fist to a face from his father, his battle pass was silent and his hollow hadn't said a peep. But it wasn't a good day. June 17th was never a good day. It would always be the day his mother had died.

Ichigo hadn't really slept the night before, he couldn't find the peace to close his eyes and let himself fade away into unconsciousness. The images from so long ago kept haunting him, added in with new images of his dying and lifeless friends. More than the others, Orihime's ghost was hell-bent on haunting him. It suddenly occurred to Ichigo just how alike his mother and Orihime were, both so kind and caring, and slightly goofy in a non-annoying way Keigo could never pull off. His scowl grew as her dying face came to the forefront of his mind, smiling ever so serenely as she passed on. He slammed his palm to his forehead and let out a small whimper he was glad no one would ever hear. Soon the memory was gone and locked away in a box he had long ago built into his subconscious. He didn't know what in all was in the box, how he made it, or how memories kept breaking loose on him recently, but he knew why it was manufactured. It was a place he put emotions, memories, anything he knew was to strong and heart wrenching for his hollow or himself to stand. God help him if the box ever broke.

He blinked in surprise when his eyes fell on the clock and he realized he had spent ten minutes on his memories. With a sigh and a grunt, he pulled himself up to go through the day. He already knew what he was going to do, going through school and acting like he was fine wasn't on the agenda today. He didn't think he could bare putting on a fake face for so long. So after getting dressed, he slipped a pair of casual clothes into his pack instead of his school books.

Breakfast was harder than he thought it would be. He couldn't bring himself to talk or eat much, which caught his mother's attention. He didn't even listen as she asked him if anything was wrong, he was just lost in the fact that she was right there in front of him, but still so far away. She wasn't _his_ mother; she was the mother of a dead Kurosaki Ichigo. _His_ mother was dead, he had killed her. Even with Kurosaki Masaki sitting right in front of him, the pain and guilt would not go away. So he sat there staring as if she was a ghost come to haunt him for all eternity. If he reached out his hand to her, would she be warm, or as cold as she had been when he was 9, trying to shake her blood soaked body back into consciousness? He didn't dare attempt it to see. He was afraid that even the smallest grain of dust would land on her and cause her to burst into a million different shades, left for him to glue back together. Or worse yet, he would touch her and she would be there warm and soft like he remembered, but he would just end up killing her again. His touch was a curse, just like his promise to protect those closest to him. He was cursed.

"Ichi-nii!"

The loud cry brought Ichigo out of his thought, and to the view of his family looking at him with concerned faces; everyone but his father who had disappeared while Ichigo was busy staring into space.

"Ichigo, are you feeling alright?" Masaki asked, worry lacing every syllable that she said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ichigo couldn't even bring himself to add 'mom' to the end of his sentence.

He gave his family one last look before looking down at his untouched breakfast. He quietly placed his chopsticks down and grabbed his bag, then walked out of the front door. His mother called out to her son with concern, and Ichigo bit his lip to stop himself from going back to the table and clinging to her frame like the little boy he felt like he had become. He slammed the door in his wake.

Halfway to school he ducked inside a small café and changed from his school uniform to his casual clothes. As he stepped outside, Ichigo looked up at the cloudy sky that so eloquently mirrored the cloudy skies of his inner mind. He would retreat to that inner place if he didn't know the skyscrapers were already flooded and Zangetsu was most likely having a tantrum because of the pour weather. The forecast mirrored on dozens of televisions on sale across the street claimed that there was a seventy percent chance of rain. It was all too different from the last time he had, had to experience June 17th. It had been so sunny and hot, but the end result was still the same, rain.

As he walked off to the cemetery, Ichigo could only think about how he hated the rain.

-0-

"Why are we following Kurosaki again?" Rukia asked as she and Orihime ducked behind a curve to see Ichigo disappear into a small café. The two caught quite a few glances from passer bys with their goofy spy outfits. Both were outfitted in matching tuxedos -Orihime with a red tie, and Rukia with a winter blue one- complete with sunglasses and fedoras. The two girls were attracting more attention to themselves this way than any. Again Rukia pushed down her sunglasses, finding it easier to see without the dark lenses than with them.

"Kurosaki-kun wasn't himself yesterday." Orihime answered somberly, "Something was bothering him, and he seemed really pained about today."

"I'll agree he wasn't himself." Rukia mumbled, a worried look on her face about just how different he was, "But does that really warrant following him around?"

Both girls quieted down as Ichigo stepped out of the café, dressed in casual clothes. He looked up at the sky for a moment, and then started walking off. Orihime gave him a confused look before following, pulling Rukia in tow behind her. The pair followed Ichigo for a ways before finding themselves outside the cemetery. Orihime and Rukia looked at each other before watching Ichigo disappear into the place.

"Why is he taking a day off from school to go to a cemetery?" Rukia questioned, standing in front of the gates.

"I don't know." Orihime said quietly. And it hurt more than just a little bit. How much did she really know about Ichigo anymore? He was so different from the first time she had met him. If anything, he was like her, his eyes showed the same pain of having lost everything he cared about, but that was impossible. He still had his perfect family and wonderful loyal friends that were always there to watch or pat his back whenever he needed them.

With a quiet nod of determination, Orihime walked past Rukia and through the gates of the cemetery. Something was wrong with Ichigo, and she was going to find out what.

-0-

Hayate may have been a little out of practice, but the fact that Ichigo, Orihime, and the girl that was supposedly Orihime's cousin had yet to notice him, was a testament to his skills. He had started off following Ichigo around, he had meant it when he said he was going to stick by Ichigo until he snapped out of his moody and brooding attitude and no petty threat of death was going to stop him. He had meant to tell the orange haired replacement of his rival that very thing, but when he saw Orihime and Rukia following Ichigo as well, he dropped back to keep an eye on them. Ichigo had proven he could handle himself, but he was worried more for Orihime, and she was bound to be able to keep him in her sights.

He didn't understand what was going on until he found himself standing outside the cemetery. It was confusing, was this where Ichigo had skipped school to go? The memory of Ichigo's chilling words played rewind in his mind. Avenge, that's what he said. Was that person he held dear buried here? It didn't matter. Regardless of Ichigo's reasoning, he said he was going to follow him, and Orihime was going in, so Hayate didn't hesitate to push through the gate and follow behind them all.

-0-

Ichigo felt numb as he made his way through rows upon rows of gravestones. Of everything that was similar to his dimension, why did this cemetery have to be one? It was too familiar for his liking, and his feet subconsciously took him to the spot where Masaki's grave was supposed to be located. The name was different, but still it looked the same. For a moment, Ichigo thought he saw Masaki's name there, but it was just a trick of his imagination.

With nowhere else to go, Ichigo walked up to the shrine located there. He took a moment to look at everything before going to the front and praying. He spent time to beg forgiveness for failing his mother and father, Karin and Yuzu, for Orihime, and Chad, Uryu, Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, Neliel and her brothers, Yachiru, Byakuya and the other shinigami and vizards, he didn't forget a single name of anyone who had died as a result of his failure.

Today wasn't just a day to mourn Masaki's loss, it was time he needed to reflect on his failure. Maybe it hurt, but he deserved that pain didn't he? Even if he was starting over, that didn't change the fact that people had died because he wasn't strong enough.

Ichigo didn't know how long he had spent at the shrine, but he hoped it was long enough. He didn't have time to keep mourning them, even though they deserved it. Grand Fisher was bound to appear that day, Ichigo was sure of it. And he wouldn't let the bastard get away this time, couldn't. He had, had a hard enough time fighting him the first time, things were going to be easier for Orihime, and he'd make sure of it.

_"Quit lying to yourself King, and stop using Hime as a crutch. We are going to kill that son-of-a-bitch-bastard because we can, and because we fucking hate him."_ Ichigo knew the hollow was right, but he couldn't find it in himself to reply.

It took a little searching, but Ichigo found the little run down building Kon had taken his sisters _last time_. It wasn't as bad as he remembered it, and quickly left his body. If it had been possible to see his eyes, anyone would have seen the determination and resolve that filled them. It was almost frightening.

-0-

"Orihime, I think we lost him." Rukia stated as they rounded yet another bend in the cemetery. The small shinigami was tired from walking and dodging over little time Orihime thought Ichigo might have turned their way. As a sign of her throwing in the towel she took off her hat and glasses. She threw the glasses into the overturned hat as she pulled at her tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons to give herself relief from the warm and humid air.

It was going to rain soon.

"Don't say that Rukia, we didn't lose him. We just don't know where he is currently." Orihime turned and gave Rukia a reassuring smile. Rukia just blanched.

"Orihime, I know you're concerned for Kurosaki." Rukia began, knowing she was treading lightly, "But there are some things that people like to keep to themselves. Maybe we shouldn't be here."

Orihime went silent, and Rukia was a little afraid she had said something wrong. She knew Orihime cared about Ichigo, obviously enough to skip school for him, but from the way he had been acting Rukia was beginning to wonder if prying into his business would yield anything good. For Christ's sake, he had hauled off and punched that Hayate kid with minimal reason yesterday. Whatever was bothering him was definitely something unpleasant, and made him more than slightly unstable... Rukia could relate.

"Do you really think so?" Orihime questioned; her eyes downcast.

"Well…" Rukia wracked her brain for a solution, "Whatever it is, it's bothering him. We shouldn't pry, but I don't see anything wrong with letting him know you're there for him." The smile Orihime gave her made Rukia smile in turn, "But first we have to find him again."

"What are you two doing here?"

Orihime and Rukia turned up to see Kagemusha standing on the branch of a tree further up on the hill. Even if they couldn't see him clearly, they knew he was looking at them. Orihime gasped as he jumped from his perch, but then he landed smoothly on the ground in front of them. Rukia immediately started glaring while Orihime nervously wrung her hands.

"I asked you two a question." He stated harshly, making Orihime flinch.

"We're-" Orihime started.

"What we're here for is none of your business." Rukia glared and shot back.

"Don't give me that crap, Rukia." Rukia suppressed the urge to take a step back as Kagemusha's reiatsu flared up for a moment when he turned towards her, "Not today. Now answer me."

"We… We were just…" Orihime took a step back. She'd never known Kagemusha to act this way. He was always so helpful and understanding, but now, he seemed really angry and mad at them. But she hadn't done anything.

"You know what," he interrupted her, "It doesn't matter, go home." And turned to leave.

"Wait just one damn minute!" Rukia shouted, stopping him in his tracks, "Who the hell gave you permission to tell us what to do!"

Orihime blinked and missed it, one second Kagemusha had been several feet away from them, the next he was standing toe to toe with Rukia, looking down on her. Even though she didn't show it, Orihime knew Rukia was scared, but she just glared defiantly up at their savior's shadowy form.

"Why is it so damn hard to get it through your head that I'm here to _help you_?" Kagemusha growled, "So when I tell you to go home, you had better go home."

"And what is so bad that we can't deal with it ourselves today?" Rukia questioned.

Before the short silence between them could be broken by words, Rukia's Soul Page went off.

"Damnit." Kagemusha hissed, looking off into the distance and disappeared before Rukia could even pull the small phone out of her pocket.

Orihime stayed silent as Rukia furiously stared at the spot where Kagemusha just been. The hand gripping the Soul Page was shaking, and for a second Orihime was scared that Rukia would break the small device. Rukia took a deep breath and pocketed the small phone before turning around to meet Orihime's gaze.

"Let's go find Kurosaki, shall we?" she said in a strained voice, obviously trying to alleviate her fury at the disguised Shinigami.

Orihime could only nod in response before following after her small mentor. She cast one long look behind her where Kagemusha had disappeared. It just seemed to be a bad day all around, for everyone. But she couldn't help but wonder just what had happened that made him so edgy. He was so different from the savior she normally saw.

"_AAGH!_"

The sharp cry instantly caught Rukia and Orihime's attention. Without even missing a beat, they both broke out into a dead run, heading right for the source of the pained cry.

-0-

Hayate let out a long groan as he hit himself on the head for a tenth time. How could he lose Orihime? Really, she had been in his sights since he had started following her, and then five minutes into the cemetery…. She just disappeared from his sight. How was it even possible? Orihime and her short cousin -who looked nothing like her by the way- had been wearing such weird clothes he could have spotted them out of a busy Kyoto street corner if he had too. Some fine job he was doing today. He lost Ichigo, and he was pretty certain couldn't snap the idiot out of whatever was making him act like a jack-ass and get him to at least act like he was _Ichigo_ if he couldn't find his punk ass. And now he was failing to protect Orihime.

Hayate growled and through his beanie cap to the ground, dug his fingers into his bleached hair and pulled. Hayate for a millisecond just stared at the hat and thought. Masaki, Ichigo's sweet mother, had given it to him in a box of Ichigo's hand-me-downs. The hat had pretty much been the only thing Hayate had liked; after all he had been there when Orihime had given it to his orange haired rival. She had just gotten it from a random drawing at school, but Ichigo had loved it, and had it set up in his room. Ichigo whined when Masaki put it in the box, but Ichigo saw how much Hayate wanted it and had made an excuse as to why his mother could give it away.

Now that Ichigo was gone and this hat was all he had to remember both him and his Orihime. He picked it up, sorry he had thrown it on the dirty ground and wiped it off, ignoring the moister at the corner of his eyes. How did everything change so much?

"Stupid Ichigo." Hayate sniffled, pulling the hat back over his messy hair. He brought his hand up to violently swipe away the tear that Ichigo didn't deserve to have shed for him, she stopped in mid motion.

Hayate tensed as he felt something that seemed brush the back of his neck. He turned around, but there was nothing. He turned to start his search over again, and felt that same brushing sensation again. Hayate grabbed the back of his neck as he spun around again, and glared at the area behind him. _What the hell was that?_He shivered. _Don't tell me I found myself in a haunted cemetery._

Just as he turned to start his search again, the feeling returned, but this time it wrapped around his neck and yanked him up. Hatate started choking as whatever it was wrapped around his neck tightened, slowly cutting off his air supply. He kicked his legs furiously, trying to hit whatever had its agonizing hold on him, but it was useless, he couldn't hit anything. Just before he felt his consciousness slip away, whatever was around his neck moved to cover his mouth. Taking as deep a breath as he could, Hayate opened up and bit down hard.

Whatever it was shook for a second before unwinding and letting him drop unceremoniously to the ground. He took a second to catch his breath as he pulled himself off the ground to start running. Just as he took his first step he felt something collide with his back and shove him to the ground, then apply pressure on him. When he tried pushing against it, Hayate felt two sharp points stab into both his shoulders.

"AAGH!" he cried out, the pain near unbearable.

Hayate could almost swear he heard malicious laughter as the invisible force receded. He turned his head and looked up to see his blood hanging in the air, dripping down a bird like claw with two sharp talons. Even though his arms weren't pinned, the stabs made moving them too painful; he could only lay on the ground, as he waited for whatever it was going to do to him.

"Sakei-kun!"

Hayate looked up and didn't know whether to feel relieved or horrified to see Orihime and Rukia running towards him. The worry on her face was evident, even as he felt blackness coming to him and his vision fading away.

"Orihime-chan, run." He choked out, hoping it reached her.

The last thing he was Rukia slipping on some strange colored glove and slamming her palm into the back of Orihime's head.

-0-

Ichigo let out a loud curse as he sliced Zangetsu through another hollow's mask. Just as quickly as it faded away, it was replaced with two more. It was frustrating; they were small fries, worthless little hollows. But they had numbers on their side. It was almost like every time he took out one, he got more in return. He didn't know how many there were, he stopped counting a while ago. His hollow seemed to be having the time of his life, letting out savage laughs and battle cries with every felled foe. Ichigo was just worried.

Grand Fisher was smart, too smart. These hollows were too coordinated to be doing this on their own, and they seemed to just be sacrifices for a bigger gain. Grand Fisher had to be behind it, which meant it had purposely separated him from Orihime and Rukia, it _knew_ he was protecting them. And he had fallen right into its trap without a second thought. He was attacked on all sides; he didn't have time to release his shikai, or even bankai. God, he'd love to even get his mask on.

Ichigo narrowly missed a swipe of claws as he jumped back from an attack. He quickly stopped and turned on his heel, taking out three hollows with a single swipe. He jumped into the air and back flipped, stabbing a hollow that had lunged at him through the eye and barreled it into the ground. The rest of the hollows backed up and formed a small circle around him as their four allies disintegrated. Ichigo stood slowly, taking in the view of all the hollows, there had to be over thirty around him, all ready and poised to attack, not even fazed at the loss of so many already at his hands.

Ichigo raised his blade and stood firm. If he had to cut through them to save Orihime, he was damn well going to do it. He owed it to her, more so than ever now. As the hollows let out savage roars and charged again, Ichigo let out his own, and swung.

Peaceful days were over.


	10. 9: The Dirty Blade

We don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

-0-

**Chapter 9: The Dirty Blade**

"Thank you again, Kurosaki-sensei." An elderly woman thanked as she made her way out of the doctor's office. "Might I inquire, not to sound rude at all, but you seemed very different during our appointment today..."

"I did?" Isshin asked still holding the front door open for the blue haired woman.

"Oh yes, you were." She added with a nod as slow as her speech.

"It's probably just the stress, don't worry Hisano-san. I'm just getting used to having a teenage son." Isshin smiled.

"You are doing a wonderful job. Your Ichigo is such an amazing young man. Did I ever tell you the story of when he saved my purse?" Before Isshin could answer she started again, her before sluggish rhythm picking up its pace at the chance to tell a bit of gossip, even if it entailed her.

"I am sure you know how I am with my purse, I keep this thing with me all the time, after all I have my whole life in this little bag, you know. That didn't stop this horrid little boy from grabbing it right out of my hands. He was so fast and strong I didn't even have time to react before he was halfway across the street. Then I see this young man with bright orange hair, and I knew right away that it was your Ichigo, yes I did. The hoodlum that stole my purse was heading straight for him. But do you know what happened next?" Again she left no room for conjecture, "He took one look at me and slammed his fist right into that thief's face. You wouldn't believe what happened next, either. The robber took out a knife and tried to cut your son, but he barely moved and slammed that horrid boy back into the concrete. Your little Ichigo just walked across the straight and gave me back my purse. I tried to give him some sort of reward, but he just walked away and asked me not to tell anyone what happened, he was in his uniform after all and I didn't want him to get into any kind of trouble for saving my purse, but I know Ichigo probably told you the whole thing already. After all I remember when he was a stuck to Masaki-san's skirts and yapping about every little thing to her."

"Actually Ichigo hadn't told us yet, but I'll get him to tell me the whole thing when he gets home; make sure he gets a proper reward."

"Oh yes, you should." She said once more with a nod that matched her quickened pace, as she moved through the open door way. "Between you and me though, I must say I felt quite foolish after Ichigo handed me my purse."

"And why is that Hisano-san?"

"I was worried about Ichigo, he was never a good fighter, always coming home with cuts and bruises, but I should have been worried about the thief. I do believe Ichigo knocked out a handful of teeth with that last punch."

The old woman bowed before making her slow way down the walk way and to the sidewalk where her cab was waiting for her. Isshin waved as the old woman left, and slowly closed the door. A quick look told him he was free for a little, so long as no emergency patients arrived for him

With his schedule cleared for a bit, Isshin went back to his office and sat in his chair. The normally carefree man's face was etched with a scowl as he let the worries from the day sink into his thoughts. His mind wondered to his bottom drawer and even the most sensible part of his mind agreed. Slowly he opened the neglected drawer and removed a bottle of Scotch.

He had first opened the wedding present from he-didn't-even-remember-who and guzzled down nearly half the bottle the first time he had lost a patient. He could still remember clearly the face of the little girl who'd been clocked upside the head during one of her parents many arguments. He drank then to forget her face. Then, another night years later, he had taken the bottle out and downed two shots -that was all he could allow himself to have- the night Inoue Sora died with his hand knuckle deep in the man's back. He had felt the man's heart stop all the while as Orihime cried and screamed in the house, not ten meters away. He needed the drink then and Isshin knew he needed it now. This time it wasn't death that drove him towards the bottle, it was life. A life force that he prayed each night would never come back into his home. Somehow, it had found a way in through his son. He knew what he had felt coming off of Ichigo the day before as he was sleeping, and just this morning he had felt the same thing, only stronger.

And that worried him more than anything. He threw back his drink, wincing at the sting and threw the scotch back into the drawer. Maybe he'd drink some later if he couldn't think of a way to sort this disarray out before it became too big of a problem. Now he needed a level head to think.

Besides the fact that it was impossible, Ichigo's sudden and strong reiatsu meant something was happening to his son. He _had_ been acting different for a while now, but Isshin honestly thought he was just going through teenage situations in high school, the thought never occurred to him that it might be about something more. But what could it be? Ichigo had to be unaware of what was going on with his soul, with the powers his parents had locked away within him. And that made it all the more worse.

The physician sighed and rubbed his temples. He wished he had more time to think things through, to collect more information. But if what he thought was happening was going on, then they didn't really have time to waste. If the dam holding all of that power back broke, Ichigo would saturate the entire Karakura region with his reiatsu, and that would draw a whole army of hollows out to devour him, along with any other poor helpless souls in the area. With another sigh, Isshin stood and made his way to the house where Masaki was finishing up her cleaning of the kitchen and dining area. He almost smiled when he saw the one she gave him.

"Masaki, I have some bad news." He told her seriously, making her instantly serious. If her husband was ever serious, things were bad.

"What's wrong?" she asked hesitantly. She jumped as the phone rang and she again gave him a small smile. "I'll be right back." She said as she sprinted off to catch the phone before she missed the call. Isshin sighed and rubbed the base of his neck. Soon she was back, a look of worry mixed with aggravation.

"It's about Ichigo." He started, giving her a moment to take it in.

"Yes it was." She slammed her hands to her hips and gave her husband a glare meant for their son.

"The phone call was?" Isshin asked, suddenly confused about exactly what they were talking about.

"That was Takeda-sensei. He called to ask if Ichigo was okay." Her arms moved to cross her chest. "Apparently Ichigo hasn't been going to karate practice since the accident. Takeda-sensei thought it might have been because Ichigo got hurt, but he heard Tatsuki talking about him yesterday and he wanted to know why Ichigo hasn't been going to the dojo."

"Why would Ichigo ditch karate?" Isshin sighed as he sat down on one of the stools by the counter.

"Why would he lock himself up in his room all day? Why would he suddenly stop talking to us? Why would he stop smiling? And where is he going if he's not going to the dojo?" Masaki snaked down the counter and sat down on the cold kitchen floor, her head resting in her hands. "What happened to my Ichigo?" She wept quietly. Isshin walked around the counter and sat down next to his wife, wrapping his arm around her in support.

"Perhaps it's time we go see Kisuke and figure out for once what's going on." Isshin kissed his wife's hair but she pulled away and gave him a glare filled with emotion.

"Why do you want to go see him so much? So you can hear him say 'I told you so'?" Masaki looked down and hit her forehead against her knees. Isshin fought not to wince at that sound. "So you can hear him say 'I told you Masaki was just postponing the inevitable', so he can try and convince you to train him to fight like he was trying to convince you twelve years ago?"

"Masaki, I-"

"He is not taking my baby way!"

"I'm not going to let him take Ichigo away, and Ichigo's not going to train, I promised that to you didn't I?"

Masaki looked up at Isshin again with eyes that crushed him. "If anything happened to Ichigo..." She sniffled before wiping at her tears. "I don't know what's more painful; knowing Ichigo has been lying and hiding something from me, finding out what it is, or the possibility that I may lose him."

Isshin pulled her closer and again kissed her curly red sun kissed locks. Masaki relaxed into her husband as best she could, but his suddenly tensed muscles sent her back on edge. Isshin stood up, leaving Masaki worried and alone on the floor.

"Dear, what is it?" Masaki asked, afraid to hear the answer. She slowly stood and made her way to her husband's side at the front door.

"This strong reiatsu." Isshin mumbled, a bead of sweat making its way down the side of his face, "It's Ichigo's."

Without stopping to think Isshin bolted out of the house, Masaki took a little longer to slip on her shoes but was quick to follow. Of all the things that had to happen, their son's reiatsu finally appearing was not something they wanted to face.

-0-

"Sakei-kun!" Orihime cried as the boy fell unconscious in the grip of the giant fuzzy mole-like hollow. The next second she felt Rukia's hand connect with the back of her head and she was separated from her body and into her Shinigami form.

Without wasting a second Orihime dashed forward and drew her zanpakuto, making to slash at the claw gripping Hayate. It was only for a second but Orihime could have sworn she saw the hollow smile. It had to have been a mistake. As the hollow jumped back, jerking Hayate around like a mere toy, and landed just out of her swords reach; Orihime knew. The hollow _was_ smiling. A shiver went up Orihime's spine.

"It's about time you showed up, Shinigami." The hollow laughed, "This child is little more than an appetizer, and he wasn't even all that amusing."

"Let him go hollow!" Rukia demanded, holding Orihime's body up.

"How about a trade instead? Him for you." The hollow offered, letting out an eerie chuckle as Rukia glared, "Oh, what's the glare for? Are you afraid of a little fun?."

"Why are you here?" Orihime asked, giving the hollow a hard look as she pointed her sword at it and stood firm.

"Me? I'm here for you," The hollow let out another dark chuckle as it moved his pointed claw from Orihime to Rukia. "And you." Orihime and Rukia's eyes shot open wide, "And that male Shinigami friend of yours, but I'll get to him after I'm done with the two of you. The men are bitter compared to woman and children, but with his power, I just couldn't resist the meal." He added with another throaty laugh.

"You might think differently when he arrives here soon." Rukia shot out, maybe she didn't trust Kagemusha, but his help was unquestioned.

"Doubtful." The hollow scoffed, "I've sent a good number of weaker hollows to deal with him, they're too pathetic to actually defeat him and steal my meal, but they'll keep him distracted long enough for me to enjoy you two."

"Not if I take care of you first." Orihime said before dashing forward again, catching the furry hollow off guard as it had been focused on Rukia.

Even with the surprise, it still managed to dodge a second time. As it flowed out of the reach of Orihime's zanpakuto it reached out its other claw and ripped the left sleeve of her shihakushou. Before she could jump back for some distance, the fur on Grand Fishers body seemed to ripple before narrow strips of it extended off of him. They shot forward, and all Orihime could do was block and be pushed back. Still, a few managed to get past her defense and she wound up with a small cut on her right cheek. Orihime caught one rushing past her and heading right for Rukia. With a quick twist of her body, Orihime brought her sword down on the strand of fur, cutting it off.

Rukia watched carefully, making sure to keep Orihime's body at a safe distance before reaching into the backpack she had brought along and pulling out Rikka. The small doll took one look at the scene before looking at Rukia with as serious a face as she could manage.

"Rikka, you need to get somewhere safe." Rukia said before placing her gloved palm on the back of the rabbit plushy's head. Rikka's small pill rolled out of the doll's mouth. Rukia was quick to catch it and put it in Orihime's body's mouth. It took a second but grey eyes opened and looked at Rukia with worry.

"Nee-san, what about you and Orihime-nee-chan?" Rikka asked. Looking back to the auburn shinigami as she dodged more attacks from Grand Fisher.

"We'll be fine, but if he catches you he'll have even more of an advantage." Rukia turned back to Orihime, "But keep close in case we need your help."

Rikka gave her two friends one more worried look before nodding and running off. Right now, what they needed was for her to stay out of the way and out of danger. If they could just hold out, soon Onii-chan would arrive and save them, he had to.

Orihime ducked and weaved through all the attacks, cutting whatever fur managed to get by her. But no matter how much she cut, more just seemed to keep coming. She didn't have time for it, she could see the blood dripping down Hayate's form and onto the ground from the wounds the hollow had given him. From the amount of blood pooling on the ground it was obvious he wasn't going to survive if he didn't get help soon.

"What's the matter shinigami? You seem distracted." Grand Fisher growled out.

Orihime backed up a step as a strip of the fur came close to cutting her neck, but stepped right into one that stabbed shallowly into her shoulder. Rukia was quick with a kido spell and sliced the spike of fur, allowing Orihime to jump back to a safe distance. The shinigami substitute took a quick glance to her shoulder and grimaced. She mentally chanted that it looked worse that it really was, but she knew by her loosening grip on her blade, that she was lying.

_Where was Kagemusha-kun? _

-0-

The bell rang, signaling the end of the first class of the day. Chad slowly packed away his books and looked across the class for the tenth time that day. Still Orihime, Rukia, and Ichigo weren't in class, the most concerning being Ichigo. His friend's final words to him the other day still rang clear through his mind, and chilled him to the bone. He could tell, whatever Ichigo was involved with also included Orihime and Rukia, they were all mixed up in something together. And it was far from safe, or normal.

"Hey Sado." Mizuiro greeted, walking up to the giant with Keigo in tow, "Do you know where Ichigo could be?"

"No." the giant answered simply.

"Y'know it's weird, Inoue-san and Kuchiki-san are gone too. Do you think it has something to do with Ichigo?"

"WHAT!" Keigo shrieked, and then started crying, "You mean Ichigo has snuck away with the beautiful Inoue _and_ the hot new transfer student?

"I didn't word it quite like that-" Mizuiro began only to be cut off. Why was he friends with Keigo again?

"Damn you Ichigo, when the hell did you get so smooth?" Keigo started biting on his fist, still crying, "Freaking Dante look alike."

Chad just kept to himself as Keigo went on, something about how life wasn't fair. The giant knew Ichigo wasn't that type of guy, so whatever the trio was involved in, it was serious. And that worried him.

". . . Don't you agree Sado?" Keigo finished, looking to the giant for support on his rant, "Sado?" only to find Chad leaving, "Sado! Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm," Chad paused, trying to find the right words to say. "Leaving." Chad answered, not stopping as he exited. Just as Keigo was about to follow, the teacher entered the room and threatened the hyper teen to his seat.

To be honest, Chad had no idea where to go. But he trusted his instincts, they'd never let him down before. Ichigo had been acting strange, and Orihime had obviously noticed, even Chad could tell her feelings for him. There was no way she'd have left him be, especially if he had skipped that day. So, chances were that wherever Ichigo was, Orihime and Rukia were close behind.

So the question was where was Ichigo? He had looked so worn down and broken yesterday. It was scary how sad he was. Chad had only felt like that one time in his life, when his grandfather had died. He would go to his grave almost daily and just watch it. Then it clicked in his mind, Ichigo said he had lost someone; he must be at the cemetery. If nothing else, it was as good a place to begin his search as any.

-0-

A hollow let out a strangled cry as its mask was cut, and fell to the ground disintegrating. On the branch above the area where it fell, Ichigo balanced on a bough, then jumped away as two more hollows attacked, breaking the thick branch like a twig.

"Damnit." Ichigo's eyes narrowed; eyebrows nearly meeting as he furrowed them together. Trying once again, Ichigo held his hand in front of his face, and tried to pull his thick hollow reiatsu down over his face to form his mask. The demons around him had other ideas. Ichigo scoffed and barely avoided a weak cero aimed at his back. The attack wouldn't have done any real damage if it had hit, but all this swarm would need was one second when he wasn't at one hundred percent to overpower him. Then, it would be game over.

Ichigo quickly looked down at the shaking Zangetsu before he had to counter an attack from a hollow that resembled some sort of mantis. Ichigo wouldn't have usually cared that his sword was shaking in his hand. Usually it was because the adrenaline in his veins made him shake, especially when he was facing so many enemies. Not this time. Ichigo's resolve and shear will for revenge made his hands steady and calm. Zangetsu was shaking on his own, just like he had the night Sora appeared over Karakura.

It was as if the usually composed spirit was uneasy and anxious. Like he wanted to leave Ichigo's body and go off on his own mission. Ichigo couldn't understand it. This feeling, the jittery uncertain sensation had never shown through his blade before coming here. Why now?

_"Focus King, or you're gonna get us both killed."_ Ichigo pushed through the hollows claws and sliced him down the middle as a response to his hollows demand.

"There's too many of them!" Ichigo growled as three more took their ally's place. "I can't do anything but defend. Damn it! I don't have time for this!"

_"Let me out, King!"_ The hollow, itching for the violence, shouted.

"I can't, I don't have time to do anything!" Ichigo yelled out loud, as again he was put on the defensive. "The only way I can figure out how to change at all would be to die again!" Ichigo's hollow narrowed his eyes at the idea. He knew what his king was referring to. Their fight with Ulquiorra, the darkness above the dome, Orihime screaming...

Blue flashed through the air, coming centimeters away from Ichigo's face, and destroying the hollow behind the shinigami. Ichigo knew that power, he had fought by it time and again, but he just never thought he'd see it here.

"I'm afraid as much as I'd like you to die Kurosaki. I can't have you depart quite yet." Ishida spoke, pushing up his glasses in that same annoying way he always used to in Ichigo's dimension. "If you were to die, I'd have no way of finding out why you are here." The Quincy pulled back another bow and smiled. "And I can't let a hollow kill you when I haven't had the chance to kill you myself."

"The enemy of your enemy is a friend, eh, Ishida?" Ichigo said as he sliced through two masks at once.

"I prefer to see it as 'the enemy of your enemy is a temporary ally and nothing more.' Once this is over I can go back to killing you myself."

"You have tried killing me, remember!" Ichigo smiled, feeling somewhat... normal now that one of his nakama was here fighting with him. "I beat your ass." Ichigo jumped down behind Ishida who found a nice open area for them to fight in. "None of that matters now though." Ichigo said, holding zangetsu in both hands. "The both of us will have no problem fighting this many hollows if we do it together."

"You say that as if we've fought back to back against a hoard of hollows before."

"Yeah." Ichigo said in a cocky tone. "It did sound like that, didn't it?"

In sync the two tensed and prepared to defend against the mass of hollows diving towards them. Their enemy never made impact. Instead most were blown away by a mass of what looked like fire from a machine gun.

"No fucking way." Ichigo and his hollow gasped at the same time. The orange haired teen turned, knowing the new addition loved to make an appearance. "Urahara..."

"Now that's really no fair, Kurosaki-san. You turned around and ruined my grand entrance."

"That wasn't grand?" Ishida countered, and narrowed his eyes at Ichigo's blurry form. "Is he a friend of yours Kurosaki?"

"Unfortunately." Ichigo mumbled.

"Might I add a recommendation Kurosaki-san?" Urahara pulled out his fan and covered his face, giving Ichigo an eerie look at just the ex-captain's eyes. "I believe you have a damsel to save. Ishida-san and we can handle these small fry."

Ichigo didn't need to be told twice. Before the renegade shinigami said 'save', the Vizard had shunpoed away. As if to signal his departure, thunder cracked into the sky and the heavens opened, drenching every inch of ground in its cold tears.

"Guard your heart," Kisuke said, bowing his head under his hat, and thinking of the pain that awaited the boy he had come to see as family "Kurosaki-san..."

-0-

Orihime dodged another volley of fur spikes as they came at her. She stepped to the side, leaving them to impale the cement and shot forward. Grand Fisher dodged away, staying _just_ out of reach of her slash. He was toying with her, and she knew it.

He'd stopped attacking Rukia after injuring her, at times he'd bat her around like a doll, and at others he'd let her get close only to jump away, staying just out of reach with Hayate. It was incredibly frustrating and she could feel herself actually becoming angry with the hollow. Sora had been consumed by his loneliness and anger, the hollow from the concert was lamenting on what she had lost, but Grand Fisher was smart, knew _exactly_ what he was doing, and enjoyed doing it.

"What's the matter Shinigami? Not having fun anymore?" it taunted, dangling Hayate like a keychain.

"Let Hayate go!" She shouted, her eyes darting the young boy quickly before going back to staring at the hollow.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, I do like an appetizer before my main course." Orihime was disgusted to see Grand Fisher's tongue come out and lick his lips.

Orihime moved quick. She shot forward again, using Grand Fishers slight distraction to her advantage. A barrage of fur spikes came at her, and she dived forward, rolling to her feet and continuing on. Grand Fisher's eyes narrowed, he hadn't anticipated that move. She was right within striking distance, and he didn't have time to dodge. Orihime raised her blade high, aiming to cut off the arm holding Hayate up.

As it came down Grand Fisher's other claw came into view, stopping the blade. Orihime barely registered the shock of him actually stopping her sword before she was shoved back and pinned to the ground, the back of her blade pushing uncomfortably into her chest.

"Now now, don't get impatient, you'll have your turn I assure you."

Orihime took a deep breath before she yanked on her sword with all her strength. Grand Fisher roared in pain as his claw was cut deeply, and Orihime tried to ignore the fact that blood was dripping down on top of her. Grand Fisher jumped back, not wanting to give her an opportunity to do anything else. He glared at her as she stood, giving him a defiant look.

"You little bitch! Screw the appetizer, you're first!"

All of the fur on Grand Fisher's body began to move. Then the largest amount of spikes yet shot out, each aiming for Orihime. There was a flash and smoke as Rukia's spell intercepted them, taking care of the ones closest to her friend and throwing the rest off course.

"Orihime, now!" She shouted, giving the auburn haired girl the signal to go for it.

Using the remaining smoke as cover, Orihime moved forward. Grand Fisher sent out more spikes, but Orihime dodged, covered with a few more kido spells from Rukia. She ignored the pain she was feeling from her injuries, this is what she had worked for, she couldn't stop now. Before he knew it, Orihime was standing in front of Grand Fisher. She forced most of her strength to her legs, pushing herself up to equal high of his claw, then brought her sword down.

Another roar shook the area as Grand Fisher's claw fell to the ground with a gory thud. As to not give Orihime the opening his bellowed caused, the monstrous hollow chucked his snack against a nearby tree. The motion grabbed Orihime's attention, and she missed, but quickly set into a defensive stance and glared at the mole-like hollow.

Grand Fisher glared down at the girl that harmed him so, in return. She was powerful in reiatsu only; she had no idea how to wield that strength. And yet she had managed to outmaneuver him and lop off his arm. The fact that she had outsmarted him angered him more than losing his claw, he could always replace the claw, but having his intelligence mocked by a rookie Shinigami, that was unforgiveable.

And all for that pathetic little child.

He heard a rattling at his feet and looked down. A sick smile came to his face as he saw the Chain of Fate. Though Hayate's beaten body lay limply at the base of a tree, his soul was at the feet of the monster, unconscious and blind to what was about to happen to him.

"Oh Shinigami." He called out in a sing-song voice, full of malicious glee.

Orihime and Rukia looked back at the hollow, and their blood froze as they saw Hayate's chain in Grand Fisher's claw. Orihime was slightly aware that the smile on the demon grew a second before he closed his claw, breaking the chain in his hand.

…..

All at once, the pain was gone, but it was hard to breath, like he had just run a mile on the most humid day of the year. There was a weight on his chest now, not like before, when the air seemed to come down and crush him, slamming him to the ground and stabbing him through. No, it was like a he had something glued to his chest, something that was not only attached to the skin, but also somehow latched onto his soul. Hayate opened his eyes and somehow knew that that was just what he was. A soul.

Sakei Hayate, at age twelve, had died.

It shocked Hayate how... at ease he was with the idea. He thought when he died he would have been frantic, trying to barter with any god that would listen to let him live just a little bit longer. But, he was quiet and calm as he followed the chain growing from his chest with his eyes. What was the legend again? That the chain connected you to your body?

'_I must really be dead._' Hayate thought as he picked up the end of the chain and stared at it with half lidded eyes. Was that why he was so tired? Or was it because those pressures, one soothing like a mother's should be, and one evil incarnate, seemed to be pushing down on him? Was that why it was hard to breathe?

"Sakei-kun..." Orihime half whispered half gasped as she hit her knees, sending mud up onto her black hakama pants.

When had she changed her clothes? A second ago, before everything went black she had been wearing that stupid spy outfit, now she looked like a beautiful samurai. An angel sent down to help him greet the afterlife. But if that was her job, then why was she crying? Why did she look like all of her hope was just crushed right before her eyes? Like her whole belief system had vanished. Hayate did the only thing he could think of. He tried to protect her. He smiled.

"Don't cry like that Orihime-chan. I know it looks bad but-"

"Orihime!" Rukia yelled, trying to call Orihime's attention back to the battle too late. Two spikes of hair sliced through Orihime's body and stabbed the ground on either side of Hayate's soul. One burst through her shoulder, not far from the wound she had experienced earlier, another in her stomach. She dropped her sword and her blood hit his scared face, and all at once Hayate started to shake.

"Or-Orihime-chan?"

"It's okay Sakei-kun." Orihime gasped, gritting her teeth together and forming an expression Hayate had never seen on her face before. It was a look still familiar in his memory though. Ichigo had given it to him just yesterday. It was the expression of someone who had reached the end of their rope, and found that the only way to go on living was to let go of it all together. For Orihime now and Ichigo then, it meant grabbing on to that instinct to live and fight. The realization of it scared Hayate more than death.

"I'm sorry I lied." Orihime growled as she worked to pull the brown fur from her shoulder. "It's not going to be okay. I failed you, just like I failed Onii-chan, and just like I failed to help Kurosaki-kun." He face contorted in pain and she screamed as she pushed the hair spear back

"Orihime-chan don't, you'll only make it worse!" Hayate yelled, not knowing what else to do.

"The chain is broken." She whispered breathing heavy. Even through the heavy rain, Hayate could tell she was only starting to cry harder. "I guess that means I can't save you. But… but…" Orihime grabbed her sword in her shaky hand, "But I hope that when this is over, and I can pass you onto the next life, you'll see your parents, and you'll forgive me."

Orihime gave him an empty begging look, and then started to glow. It was as if a giant dome of sunset surrounded her and began to banish her wounds. Hayate watched her and knew, then, now and forever, that angels on earth existed. Rukia, didn't seem as entranced.

"Rikka!" The drenched raven haired woman yelled, catching sight of the mod soul just beyond the trees. "I told you to leave! Get out of here before he attacks you and puts Orihime's body in danger."

"I had to come back Nee-san!" Rikka yelled, shocking Rukia. "If I didn't Orihime-nee-chan would die!"

"It's okay Rikka-chan." Orihime gasped as she stood to her feet, shattering the healing dome. "I need you to take Rukia and Sakei-kun out of here."

"What are you talking about?" Rukia yelled back, growing steadily aware of a pressure building on the battlefield. It was reiatsu but it wasn't, it was like some sort of heavy force that spilt in half and doubled all at once. "It's too dangerous to fight that hollow on your own!"

"I'm going to." Orihime's voice was uncharacteristically monotone as she spoke. "Not only am I going to fight him." Orihime held up her sword and the pressure flattened, nearly stopping the rain for a brief second. "I'm going to kill him!"

Rukia's eyes widened at her auburn friend's declaration. Never had she seen Orihime angry, if anything she'd say making Orihime angry was impossible. She was usually smiling, happy, and somewhat carefree. And it scared her to see her usually innocent friend so filled with rage, and completely ready to kill.

"_There are two types of battles. A battle to win and preserve one's life and the battle to protect one's pride."_

"I see." Rukia whispered clutching at her clothes. What had at once started as a battle to protect the life of Hayate, now became a battle to protect Orihime's pride. She needed to defeat Grand Fisher to insure to herself that she wasn't weak. To insure that Hayate wouldn't have died in vain, and because she needed to know that she could.

The short Shinigami managed to snap out of her daze long enough to grab Hayate and pull him back. Luckily the young boy was stuck in his own daze at the dramatic shift in Orihime's attitude. She pulled them all back to a safe distance, hiding with Rikka in the tree line. The mod soul quickly took the boy as Rukia handed him to her, forming another dome to heal the injuries in his shoulders. Rukia quickly turned back to Orihime, having turned and ready to face Grand Fisher.

Did Rukia really want to watch this? Did she really want to endure another friend dying because of some twisted sense of pride?

The furry hollow only smiled in response, raising himself up from his stationary position to meet her. Time seemed to stop for a moment as the two faced each other, neither moving. Suddenly, multiple spikes shot out from Grand Fisher, moving from various angles to strike at the auburn Shinigami before him. Orihime tensed her muscles, ready to dodge and move.

She never had the chance. One second the spikes were coming at her, the next they were falling to the ground like the strips of hair they were, severed by Kagemusha's blade. Grand Fisher only had a moment to register the appearance of the new enemy before he felt a slicing pain down his side. The force behind the strike was enough to send him flying back, a good distance away from Orihime and the new arrival.

"Sorry I'm late Inoue."

All eyes turned to stare at Kagemusha, looking at Grand Fisher as the hollow pulled himself up, glaring down at the Shinigami that had just sent him flying. Orihime was shocked for a moment before she remembered the matter at hand.

"You're not helping me this time! Stay out of this Kagemusha." She growled out, and started towards Grand Fisher.

"Don't Inoue." Kagemusha said, putting his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Don't get in my way!" Orihime angrily slapped his hand away and started at Grand Fisher again, only to have him put his hand on her shoulder again, but this time he tossed her back a few feet.

"I said '_don't_' Inoue." He said more forcefully this time, turning back to look at her.

Grand Fisher just watched the scene with amusement, if they wanted to talk, he'd let them, it gave him more time to recover from the blow that cloaked Shinigami had just given him. It had been a surprise, but he was rather happy about this turn of events, he could consume both the Shinigami he had come for now.

"Don't tell me to stay out of this fight!" Orihime started yelling at Kagemusha, "He killed Sakei-kun. His chain's broken. He has to die!" Tears started brimming in her eyes from remembering what had happened.

Ichigo was baffled at her words and actions; the look on her face close to the one he imaged covered his own when Rukia tried to step in and help him all the time ago. The look, the words, her overall ferocious presence, none of it was Orihime. Once again he was too late to save Orihime from being hurt, this time though the damage affected who she was. Could Orihime ever heal?

"You can't take revenge Inoue; you're not that type of person." Ichigo had never wanted to reveal himself to her more than he did then; this wasn't something she should have done. He was too late, again, and now she was paying the price, "You're a kind person, don't lose that. Don't dirty your blade on revenge with filth like him." He nodded back to Grand Fisher, "I'll do that. Just leave it to me."

"It's not revenge if you do it for me!" Orihime yelled again, glaring at him now and trying to stand up. "This is something I need to do! Why can't you understand that?" She screamed and sobbed out, her voice echoing on the heavy air. "You don't know what he's-"

"I have my own reasons for this." He said quietly, but somehow speaking louder than Orihime's shouts. "He... He killed my mother." Orihime stopped glaring and surprise replaced it, "He was coming after me, but she interfered, so he took her instead." He turned back to Orihime, his grip on his sword tightening so much his hand was shaking, something Orihime noticed, "He killed her, and for that HE HAS TO PAY!"

It was barely a second after Kagemusha's words that he launched himself at Grand Fisher, closing the distance faster than the hollow expected. He jumped back, hoping to keep his distance and recover, but it wasn't to be. Ichigo was faster than Orihime, more experienced, and had rage fueling him. If he could see his own reflection, Ichigo would have noticed that both his eyes had changed and darkened. His hollow fueling his rage and resolve.

Fur spikes launched at the cloaked shinigami, and were promptly cut away. Ichigo knew all Grand Fisher's tricks, and had the skills to get around them now. But he wasn't going to end this quickly. The monster had to pay for what he'd done, taking Masaki from him, hurting his family, killing Hayate, and hurting Orihime. Grand Fisher let out a pained roar as Ichigo closed in and gave him another slash to his furry body. Ichigo could hear and feel his hollow's cries of enjoyment, regardless of their differences; this was one thing they both could agree on. Slicing the hollow down; cut by cut, agonizing wound by agonizing wound, was a welcome and albeit happily twisted plan. And so they proceeded with it, taking their time to cut down Grand Fisher's attacks before giving him more agonizing wounds, reveling in the sounds of the furry hollow's pained roars.

Ichigo ducked as the furry hollow swiped at him, extending his claws to stab Ichigo through when he missed. The Vizard only scoffed in reply, lopping off the hollow's other claw. With nothing to hold him up, Grand Fisher's front fell to the ground. Ichigo shunpoed out of the way of several other fur spikes, coming to stand directly in front of Grand Fisher. Ichigo placed the tip of Zangetsu against the hollow's mask. He could feel the hollow shake and his breathe catch. Ichigo's lips met the same smile as his inner hollow's.

"I was too weak last time." Ichigo said quietly, letting his contempt and hatred for the hollow saturate his words, "Too weak to avenge my mother, too weak to kill you. But that's different this time. And now you die."

There was the brief sound of Ichigo's sword slipping in, barely leaving a mark after he pulled it out. He waited for a moment, watching Grand Fisher's eyes fade away, leaving dark holes in the mask. There wasn't a feeling of relief, of satisfaction. Even if he had killed Grand Fisher, it didn't change the fact that his mother was dead, that Hayate had gone to join her.

He was too late, again. And he hated himself for it.

But he didn't have time for that right now. He turned around and looked at Orihime, and he felt his heart break a little. She looked do fragile, so lost. Why shouldn't she, he might not have been there, but she had told him what happened, and the sight of the broken chain from Hayate's soul to his body only ground the fact in deeper. He knew that look, the look of someone who had just lost a friend they cared about. And to be honest, he felt it too, a lead weight pressing down on his insides. He may not have known Hayate as well as Orihime, but the boy had helped him, knew part of his secret. Why did _he_ have to die? Ichigo hadn't lost anyone during his first months as a Shinigami. The words of his father, the same he spoke to him on the first anniversary of Masaki's death echoed in Ichigo's ears.

"_Sometimes, it's the strongest people who are put through the most heartache._"

With a heavy heart, Ichigo walked towards Orihime.

"Inoue." He said gently, making her look at him with those empty eyes, "Are you alright?" it was a stupid question, and he mentally kicked himself for it, but he didn't know what else to say.

"I'm just weak." Orihime said quietly, her head held down, "I'm just weak and pathetic. You have step in all the time to protect me."

"You're not weak Inoue." Kagemusha said, sheathing his blade as Grand Fisher disintegrated behind him.

"Yes I am!" Her clenched hands were shaking now, and the cold rain didn't stop her hot tears from running down her face, "I just want to protect everyone. I don't want them to get hurt, but I couldn't even fight off Grand Fisher, you had to do that for me!" She unclenched her hand and brought them up to her face, "I can't even lose one person without crying."

She stayed like that for a time, whether it was minutes or seconds, she didn't know. All she knew was that she hated herself, she hated how weak she was, she hated that she failed to protect a friend, and she hate that she was breaking down and crying in front of the Shinigami that protected her so often. Maybe now he'd stop it, thinking that she was just a crybaby and not worth what he was going through. But she wasn't expecting to have her hands brought down by a gentle pair of hands, or to be pulled close.

"You're not weak Inoue." Kagemusha whispered quietly as he leaned her head into his shoulder, "You have more strength than I do. I don't let myself cry, but you're strong enough to shed tears for people you barely know, because you care about them. You're strong enough to protect people you don't know, because you can't stand to see people get hurt. So go ahead and cry."

Orihime was surprised; he was telling her that she was stronger than him, just because she was able to cry. It took a few seconds for the words to sink in, and then a new wave of tears came. But he didn't back away, didn't push her away, didn't make a sound of discomfort or disapproval as she buried her head in his shoulder and let them out, sobbing and gripping his robes tightly. It helped that Kagemusha brought his left arm around her shoulders, and then rubbed her back with his right hand, it helped sooth her. She couldn't deny she felt safe there, with him, like she could let out all her feelings and he would stay with her.

"You're not weak." Kagemusha repeated, not stopping his soothing motions, "And you're not alone in this, I'm here too. I'm sure you don't trust me, and I'm sure you don't understand me, but I swear to you that I'm here to help you. You're so much stronger than I am, even though you've lost so much, you keep smiling." She stopped her sobbing, but tears still flowed down her face, and she felt him hold her a little closer, "It's a beautiful smile, it's saved me more times than I can remember."

"I'll help you protect everyone Inoue." He opened his eyes, "And I'll protect you too. I'll never let anything happen to you."

"Orihime-nee-chan? Onii-chan?" Rikka said quietly, holding her hands onto Hayate's shoulders, to stop him from running forward. Rukia still stood off in the trees, watching the scene from the beginning with open eyes and an injured heart. It was too similar to that day forty years ago, when she ended her best friend and mentor's life. When she watched from the shadows as that same person was clutched by their lover who cried at losing them. She had given the mod soul permission to come forward with Hayate, who needed a Konso, but Rukia wasn't ready yet.

Hayate crossed his arms and glared at the blurry figure holding Orihime, not trusting him anywhere near his angel. "Let go of Orihime-chan."

To his surprise the blurry figure did as he asked, slowly he laid Orihime's injured body down. Rikka didn't need to be told to rush over and help Orihime. She rested the substitute shinigami's head on her lap and covered her in a healing dome.

"I'm okay Rikka-chan." Orihime lied, trying to sit up, but being too weak to do so. "I need to help Sakei-kun."

"I'll pass him on, Ino-." Kagemusha began only to be cut off

"No!" Orihime cried, "I promised, I promised I'd pass him on." Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He knew how important promises were, especially to those you had failed to protect.

"All right then." Ichigo sighed, crossing his arms, "But I was wondering if I could talk to him for a moment, while you're being healed?"

"Why?" Hayate glared and crossed his arms as she stared at the blurry figure.

"Just come on." Ichigo groaned as he walked away and into the tree line, being sure to stay hidden from Rukia's view. He knew Hayate would follow, he seemed like the kid that idolized strength and Ichigo –or rather Kagemusha- had shown enough strength to impress, he was certain.

"Why are you bringing me into the woods?" Hayate barked, and his with arms crossed.

"I wanted to ask you a favor." Ichigo mumbled as he removed the bracelet from his wrist and exposed his identity to the plus version of the boy he had met not a day ago. Why had he put so much trust in the boy, and continued to reveal more about himself to the twelve year old when he sheltered it from everyone else? Was it because he didn't care what the boy thought of him? Or was it because when Ichigo looked into Hayate's eyes he saw himself at twelve?

"No way!" Hayate shouted in shock, pointing idiotically at Ichigo. The Vizard's brow ticked as he grabbed onto the boys head and pushed it back and forth.

"You know, I took you out here so I could keep my secret, _not_ so you could yell it out for the whole spirit world to find out."

Hayate looked down, blushing slightly. "So this is why you changed? You became an angel?"

"Angel?" Ichigo leaned against a tree and looked up at the cloudy sky, and had to wonder if it was going to rain again. "I'm hardly an angel. I came here and replaced the Ichigo you knew because I lost everything and everyone I had in my own world and, so you wouldn't have to suffer the same."

"That's what you meant? During the battle you told Orihime-chan you lost your mother. You came here to avenge her death?"

"I came here to avenge Inoue's too." Ichigo said closing his eyes.

"Orihime-chan died?" Hayate paled at the thought.

"And I need your help to make sure she doesn't die here too." Ichigo's caramel eyes dug into the soul's. "Can I trust you Hayate?"

"Can I trust _you_? You let Orihime-chan die last time! Who's to say you won't fail again! I have to go tell-."

"Hayate." Ichigo said quietly, his reiatsu spiking towards the boy, stopping him in tracks. "I just met you and you were understanding yesterday, but I'm not against beating a soul to death." Ichigo sighed and bottled up his reiatsu once more. Hayate fell to his knees, "I made sure I was stronger this time. I practically sold my soul to the devil for that power."

"How did she die?" Hayate asked, turning to see the expression on Ichigo's face when he answered. It looked pained beyond belief and the soul wished he hadn't asked.

"She… she helped me, saved my life." was all he could bring himself to say out loud let alone in this ungodly place.

"She protected you?"

"I had always been the one fighting for her, keeping her safe and out of harm's way… I just…" Ichigo was lost in his thought and didn't notice Hayate's expression. It was clear to the ghost, that Ichigo, though not happy or smiling like the one he left had the same major trait that made the one he replaced powerful enough to protect anyone and everything.. Ichigo had love.

"What do I need to do?" Hayate blurted out, breaking the silence and Ichigo's thoughts. "You said you wanted me to do something for you right?"

"Yeah." Ichigo straightened and stood in front of Hayate. "A while from now, in the town you find yourself in in the Soul Society, if my guess is right, you'll be by a gate."

"You're telling me to do something based off of a guess?"

Ichigo sighed and scratched at his cheek. "That's about the jist of it."

"You've gotta be the dumbest shinigami I've ever met."

"You only know me and Inoue!" Ichigo countered, his eyebrow starting to tick.

"She's still way better." Hayate gave Ichigo a cocky smile and crossed his arms.

Ichigo just sighed again, and had to remind himself to keep calm. "You're probably right, but look, in this town you have to find the leader. I forgot his name, but he's old and has a mustache and…"

"You want me to search this town I have been to before for an old man without a name in a world where people are dead…" Hayate punched Ichigo's stomach, not nearly hard enough to hurt the shinigami, but enough to get his attention. "What are you, stupid?"

"Look this is kind of a spur of the moment thing, alright? You weren't supposed to get hurt! So I didn't even think about this until after the battle." Hayate looked down, saddened; making Ichigo want to kick himself. "Look I need you to find this old guy; I am sure people will help you and tell him "The ryoka are safe." Alright?"

"Ryoka?"

"He'll know what it means."

"Right…" Hayate looked out to the glow of Rikka's powerful dome. "Kurosaki? Can I ask you a favor?"

"Favor? What is it?"

"Keep Orihime-chan safe. And treat her like the princess she is, okay?" Ichigo's expression relaxed, and he was about to agree when Hayate continued. "'Cause I'm gonna become a Shinigami, beat your ass down, and then come back and steal Orihime–chan from you!"

Ichigo blanched and then his temper spiked. Why was Ichigo so upset about this child's determination to marry the auburn haired substitute? Was it because the little boy proclaimed to own Orihime? Ichigo chose that as the only possible answer without diving deeper into his mind where his Hollow, furious also at the boys words, had the answer.

"Listen you-." Ichigo began, but Hayate ran off, yelling Orihime's name into the wind. Ichigo started chase but quickly froze. "Damnit, where's my disguise!" Ichigo patted his pants and looked up his sleeves. It was nowhere. It popped into his mind that he left the device on the tree behind him. Quickly he grabbed it and shunpoed to Orihime and the others.

"Are you ready Sakei-kun?" Orihime asked, tears brimming in her. She didn't look up or even show that she noticed Kagemusha's return as his shunpoe landed beside Hayate.

"Oh come on Orihime-chan! Don't cry! Send me off with a smile, alright? Otherwise, I'll never forgive Kurosaki!" Hayate begged waving his hands in the air like the child he truly was.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime blinked. "What did Kurosaki-kun do?"

Hayate smiled and glared at Kagemusha as he answered. "Nothing I can say. I made a promise not to tell." Grabbing Orihime's hand, he sweetly added, "Besides, I could never be mad at Orihime-chan. I would much rather spend all of my energy hating Kurosaki!"

"Alright kid." Ichigo grumbled pulling Hayate away with a tug on the back of his shirt collar. "Time to go to Soul Society, you have stuff you need to do."

"He's right, Sakei-kun." Orihime smiled, and it didn't look completely forced. "You have to start looking for your parents and getting used to the Soul Society. I am sure you'll have a lot of fun once you get there."

"I'm not gonna look for them." Hayate answered his eyes downcast. "To be honest I don't even know what they look like. They died when I was just a baby, so to me Oba-san has always been my mom."

"I'm so sorry Sakei-kun."

"Don't say that." Hayate blushed. "Just tell my aunt something for me. Tell her a good story about how I died, ne?" Orihime hesitantly nodded, and Ichigo could tell right away how hard it was for the auburn shinigami to say goodbye. "Good, that way when I get to Soul Society or where ever, I won't have to worry about anything getting in my way."

"What way?" Rikka asked, back in her bunny plushy.

"I'm gonna start training from the second I arrive and I'm gonna be an amazing Shinigami and one day I'm gonna come down here and protect Orihime-chan the way she deserves and we're gonna get married and-"

"Alright we get the idea." Kagemusha growled, pulling Hayate a little closer.

"Let's do this Orihime-chan." Hayate smiled, Orihime tried to return the same, but the sadness in her eyes overwhelmed the expression. "Wait!" Hayate shouted, grabbing hold of the sword's handle before the base could touch him. "Can I ask you something Orihime-Chan?"

"Anything Sakei-kun."

"Can you call me Hayate, just once?"

Orihime paused and smiled as a tear came down her eyes, breaking Ichigo's heart. "Of course." She leaned forward, until her lips were closer to his ear, and as the Konso spell stamped onto the souls forehead, Orihime whispered.

"Goodbye, Hayate-kun." She felt him smile just as he disappeared.

It was silent, as the rain picked up again. Orihime fell forward to her hands and knees. Her frail shoulders began to shake. Her sobbing started to grow, and the people around her knew they couldn't do anything to sooth her pain.

"HAYATE!" Orihime screamed as loud as her body would let her as she openly sobbed, grabbing onto her shihokushou like it would bring an end to her pain.

Tonight would be a night Orihime will never forget. It was the night she found out her true strength was her ability to show weakness. She lost a friend. She failed to protect someone and learned compared to that feeling how important it was to savor the feeling of victory. Tonight she heard for the second time in her life that it was okay to cry, and would fully indulge in that gift, and not care about whom was watching or the down pour soaking her to the bone.

Inoue Orihime would always hang onto these memories in the rain.

-0-

The rain had already stopped as Ichigo started to make his way home. He wished he could have stayed and walked Orihime home, kept her as safe as he wanted her to feel. But he needed to return to his body, and Rukia defiantly looked like she wasn't in the mood for Kagemusha. Orihime and Rukia stayed and waited for the ambulance to arrive, they decided to tell the EMTs that Orihime had come to visit her brother's grave site and had been attacked by some gang. Hayate defended her and died in the process. It was a death worthy of Hayate's name and goals. The EMT understood and called the little boy's aunt. Ichigo could only watch from the shadows of the forest as Orihime tried to explain through her tears, leaving Rukia to translate.

As much as Ichigo didn't want to leave, he had to. He wanted so badly to selfishly go home and embrace his mother until Isshin pried him off. He had defeated Grand Fisher, finally, and despite the pain he felt for failing Hayate and Orihime both, he felt somewhat light. As if a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders and he was walking on clouds. All he had to do now was to get home and forget June 17th ever happened.

"Ichigo."

The sound of his mother's voice stopped Ichigo in his tracks. He turned around to see both his parents coming at him down the path, both out of breath and with the most concerned faces he'd ever seen on them. Worry invaded his senses, what were they doing in the area he had just killed Grand Fisher in? It couldn't be that they had felt his reiatsu, it had been two months, he was sure he hid it well from anyone.

"Mom, Dad, what are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Ichigo, what's been going on with you?" Masaki asked; stopping and bending over just a few feet from her son, slightly out of breath from running, "You've been so moody lately, you're spending all your time in your room, you sneak out, and now..." Masaki trailed off.

"Son." Isshin stepped in, choosing his words carefully, "We know something's happening with you. You don't need to hide it from us. Trust me, we can help you."

Ichigo's expression changed to a scowl for a brief second, something neither Isshin nor Masaki missed. The concern his parents were showing wasn't making the moment any easier, he'd just managed to finally kill the hollow responsible for so much pain in his life, he'd had to help give strength to a crying Orihime, and watched as Hayate went off to Soul Society. Maybe he hadn't known the boy as well as the original him in this dimension, but he knew enough to know Hayate had been a god person. The fact that he and Chad hadn't pushed him to talk about his past was proof enough.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo forced on a relaxed smile, "I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about."

"Son, please!" Isshin practically begged, taking a step forward, "We know you've probably been seeing things lately, people with chains attached to their chest, and monsters too."

Ichigo tensed, his smile dropping again. This was bad. This was very, very bad. He messed up, sometime, somehow, he let his guard down and Isshin had probably felt his reiatsu. Of course he'd tell Masaki, and what was worse, he'd been acting differently from the Ichigo he replaced. They had just brushed it off as a teenager thing, but combined with the reiatsu, they knew something was off.

His best bet was to play it off and get to Urahara as soon as possible.

"Mom. Dad." Ichigo stood tall and looked the both of them in the eye, an action that made them tense up a little, seeing such maturity in their son.

Just as Ichigo opened his mouth to talk, a hollow burst out of the tree line, right behind Isshin and Masaki. As Ichigo's eyes shot open, Isshin turned around, his years of Shinigami training had passed on quick reflexes to his living body. The father of three's eyes shot open as well. The ex-captian knew he was too slow to dodge and protect his wife and child.

Masaki turned, and witnessed the monstrous beast known as a hollow. A horrified expression reached her face. It had been years since she'd seen a hollow, and _never_ had she seen one so close. The years of hiding in fear came back in a second, and it took all her self control to keep from screaming out. However, she couldn't bring her feet to move, and get her out of the way as it lunged at her.

As it turned out, neither of his parents needed to do a thing. There was a flash of polished metal in the air, and a static-like black blur.

The next thing the Kurosaki's knew the hollow was thirty feet away, disintegrating with a large slice on its mask. Masaki briefly caught Isshin's eyes, and followed his gaze to a figure standing a few feet in front of her. He was nothing more than a shadowed silhouette, with a drawn sword in his right hand, but she knew, like all mothers know, like Isshin knew as well... It was Ichigo. She turned back to make sure, and was met with the sight of Ichigo's body face down on the ground.

Suddenly, it all made so much sense, and became so much more confusing.

"Ichigo." She managed out, in a hushed but urgent tone. She had frightened and shocked eyes on the figure before her.

Ichigo dreaded turning around, every muscle in his body, even his hollow, told him not to. But he knew he couldn't hide it anymore, not after they'd seen him like this. In one quick motion, he sheathed Zangetsu and turned around, slipping off the bracelet to let his parents know it was him. He didn't even put on a reassuring smile as he met his mother's gaze.

"Yeah mom, it's me." He said looking off to the side, not wanting to meet her eyes.

Silence permeated the air as the information sunk in. The silence his parents created only tore him up inside, so despite his better judgment, Ichigo took a step forward, wanting to burry himself into his mother's arms and beg for forgiveness. But this wasn't just an innocent fight at school or any of the millions of minor transgressions he had found himself in while she was alive. This was life and death, love and denial. It was killing him slowly. Ichigo took a hesitant step back as Isshin placed himself between his wife and son.

"You should stay where you are." Isshin spoke in all seriousness, making Ichigo worry all the more. Where had the strange hope that Isshin would just randomly attack him and gleefully shout "_Oh Ichigo, you've been keeping secrets from Daddy_!" come from?

"Dad?" Ichigo's heart stopped and his expression dropped.

"I don't know who you are, but I _do_ know you're not our son." Isshin growled, "There's no way Ichigo could _just_ become a Shinigami, we had his powers locked away for good. And what's more, the change in your attitude was sudden, instead of gradual as it would have normally been. We were both right to assume something had been happening to you, we were just wrong about who you were."

Ichigo stayed silent, just staring at his father. He had managed to catch onto the truth so quickly, he was wondering if there was a large sign behind him that read 'Fake Ichigo' on it. He wished he had a skill for lying, that way he could just put on a smile, tell them a story they would believe, and then just go along with it. But he couldn't do that, he wouldn't do that. He had tried to hide the truth, a truth he knew he couldn't tell them, but if they found out, he wouldn't deny it to them. Not them.

"Who are you?"

Ichigo snapped to attention at the quiet voice of his mother. He tilted to the side to get a better look at her. Her head was down, her long hair covering her face, but her hands were clenched at fists by her side. She was trembling slightly, and that frightened Ichigo more than just a bit.

"Where's my son?" she asked again, not raising her head to meet his gaze.

"...Mom-" Ichigo began.

Ichigo was shocked at how fast his mother moved around Isshin. But he didn't see her hand unclench and reach out to connect with his cheek, snapping his head to the right. He stumbled a few steps to the side, and gently placed his hand on his left cheek as he looked back in shock. Masaki was glaring at him, actually _glaring_ at him. And it was the most frightening thing he'd ever seen.

"Don't you dare call me that!" she yelled, "You're not my son, you've been lying to us for the past two months, pretended to be part of our family! You're nothing but an imposter!" Isshin placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, pulling her to him and away from Ichigo.

Did Isshin think he would strike back and hit his own mother? Ichigo suddenly wanted to throw up.

Ichigo couldn't form any words, his vocal cords were paralyzed. He could only stand and stare at the looks his parents were giving him. Masaki was livid and frightening, her teeth set as she glared at him, the unshed tears in her eyes only adding to the effect. Isshin wasn't any better, Ichigo could understand why his father had been a captain at one point. Though he was silent, Isshin held a cold glare that kept Ichigo from moving at all. It was dominating and commanding.

"He's gone." Ichigo finally managed to get out, trying to answer Masaki's question. Neither parent relented in their glares, but curiosity had ebbed into them, "That car that hit him back in April, it killed him. I just healed his body and started using it."

It took a second for the words to sink in. Masaki's glare dropped as she came to a realization. She screamed, echoing the sound Orihime had made after her final goodbye to someone she cared about. Only Masaki's was more painful, more heart wrenching. It was of a woman who had just lost her world. Her knees made contact with a puddle as she sobbed, and Isshin pulled her close.

Ichigo remained frozen to the spot, desperately pleading with himself to look away, but unable to perform the simple action. What had he done? Without so much as raising a hand he had reduced his mother to unrestrained sobbing, he'd never felt lower in his entire life. He wished desperately to reach out and touch her, to stop the flow of tears, but that would only make it worse. And he was more than sure Isshin would go to any lengths to stop him.

"I . . . I'm sorry." He whispered, lowering his head.

"You don't get to _be_ sorry." Isshin growled out, standing up and giving Ichigo a hard look, "Leave. Now." He commanded.

Ichigo raised his head, giving his parents one last forlorn look before his eyes settled on his body a distance behind them. Isshin followed his gaze and quickly stood in the way, his hard looking turning into one of rage.

"Don't you _dare_ try to take our son's body!" He yelled, "You've done enough, leave us be!"

Ichigo unconsciously took a step back. He didn't want to, he really didn't, it would only hurt them more. But he couldn't just leave his body behind. He needed to hide himself, and if they took his body he wouldn't even be able to get a gigai, he'd be a walking dead man. He chanced another look at his body, then back to Isshin.

"I'm sorry." He said again, and shunpoed behind the ex-captain.

Isshin and Masaki turned, not fast enough to stop Ichigo as he grabbed his body and shunpoed away again. Isshin cursed loudly, and Masaki only wept harder. Not only had they lost their son, but now they didn't even have his body to bury properly. Isshin looked up to the sky, cursing fate and destiny and everything in between. He had left that life behind, given it up for his wife and his children. But it had still found its way back, and taken his son from him in the process.

-0-

Chad looked around the cemetery as he made his way through. He'd been scared when he saw the ambulance around the front gate. He'd caught sight of Orihime crying as her cousin explained what happened to the EMT, and his curiosity had been peaked. But he couldn't go over and ask them, he'd have to give an explanation as to what he was doing there, and he was there for Ichigo. So he quickly and silently moved along.

He was shocked to actually find Ichigo sitting on the steps of an old shrine building. He looked just as he did the day before. No, worse than the day before, as if his whole world had come crashing down on top of him.

"Ichigo." He called out, moving over to his friend.

"Chad?" Ichigo raised his head, shocked to see the giant there, "What are you doing here?"

"You, Inoue, and Kuchiki didn't show up for school. I was worried." He said, coming to stand in front of Ichigo, "Did something happen?"

Ichigo looked off the side, his eyes narrowing. If it wasn't for the lack of a scowl, Chad would have thought he was mad. But he could tell otherwise, something bad had happened, something Ichigo was beating himself up for.

" . . . . . It's Hayate." Ichigo mumbled, "He's gone."

Chad's eyes shot open at the words. That was impossible, he'd talked to the young boy just yesterday, how could anything have happened in that amount of time? They'd talked to Ichigo, found out his secret and tried to help him.

"What happened?"

"That's a long story Chad." Ichigo looked tired as he drew his gaze back to the giant, "And something that's pretty hard to believe."

"Like the fact that you're from a different dimension?"

The area went quiet as Ichigo just looked at him with wide eyes. He looked back at the ground. Everything had gone so wrong so quickly. He didn't know what he was doing anymore, what he was here for. Things were much different than before though. He wanted to tell someone, ask someone for advice, someone other than Urahara.

"You should take a seat Chad, it's a long story."

**End**

* * *

To avoid spoilers I decided to once again add the AN at the end. I am sorry to everyone who fell in love with Hayate (having created him, I kinda like the lad too) but his death was a muct. He was made to die. BUT HAVE NO FEAR! He will be back in a laughable fashion I assure you XP. I am also sorry for the angst fest. Why do we keep hurting Ichigo? It's weird we always feel bed when we write something bad happening to Orihime, but he beat up Ichigo almost every chapter. WTF right? Oh well, Hope you liked it as much as we liked writing it :MM:


	11. 10: Halcyon Redux

We don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

-0-

**Chapter 10: **

**Halcyon Redux**

It was dark by the time Isshin and Masaki walked into their home, Isshin keeping an arm around his wife's shoulders. Masaki had always been strong, but with what they had learned, she'd never looked more fragile. Her eyes, usually so full of life and joy, were now dull and nearly lifeless. It only made the situation so much worse. Masaki moved like a zombie, simply going through the motions as she took off her shoes and stepped into her slippers.

"Mom! Dad!" Yuzu called out, running out of the kitchen with a smile. One look at her parents and the smile was wiped from her face, "What happened?" She asked.

Isshin wished he could just tell her it was nothing. Just from looking at the worried look she had on, he felt his heart fall a little more. It didn't help when Karin came around from the living room, taking one look and her own expression dropping.

"Something . . . happened." Isshin said lowly, escorting Masaki through the room and pushing her up the stairs, he waited until he saw her walking safely by herself before he turned back to his daughters.

"What happened?" Karin asked cautiously.

Isshin watched them, trying to get the words out of his mouth. Every second just made it that much harder to say anything. How could he break it to his daughters that the brother they loved was gone and the brother they had seen for the past two months had been an imposter?

"Dad?" Yuzu asked, "Where's Ichi-nii?"

". . . This is about _him_ too." Isshin said, not wanting to refer to the boy as his son.

"Where's Ichi-nii?" Karin asked, panic starting to show in her face and voice. Isshin's eyes followed Yuzu's hand as it grabbed onto her sister's

"We . . . got into a bit of an argument." Isshin didn't want to lie to them, to let them keep thinking their brother was still alive. But what if they saw him? What if they were on their way to school one day, and then ran into _him_, "He won't be coming home anymore."

"You kicked him out!" Karin yelled. Yuzu looked close to tears, "Where is he? What did he do?"

"He chose this himself, Karin!" Isshin yelled, causing both Yuzu and her twin to flinch. Their father was completely different than the one they knew. He never yelled, or scolded. They were scared. Yuzu stepped back, hiding slightly behind Karin's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Isshin whispered, his hand squeezing the railing to the stairs. "I'm sorry I yelled, and I'm sorry about Ichigo. He's gone, and he won't be coming back home." Yuzu couldn't hold back her tears any longer, and though Karin let a single tear down, she stayed strong for her sister. Isshin bowed his head and walked up the stairs.

"I'm going to check on your mother."

-0-

Orihime froze at the knock on the door. It was late. Almost 1am when she returned with Rukia from comforting Hayate's aunt. Orihime had just settled down on the couch with a box of tissues and a blanket, ready for a long night of crying. She grabbed the tissues lying around her and stuffed them into a plastic grocery bag just as Rukia opened the door. Orihime sighed in defeat that her short friend and mentor would just open her door to somebody at one o'clock without looking to see who it was first.

"What do you-" Rukia stopped in med sentence and stiffened at the sight before her. "Oh hello, Kurosaki. It's very nice to see you. What are you doing here so late at night, or is it early?" Rukia leaned back to stare at her replacement and gave her a cat like grin. "Why don't you come in? I'm sure Orihime won't mind in the least."

A silent argument broke out between the two girls, each mouthing words of either protest or humored insistence. Orihime quickly lost. As quickly as her human legs could carry her she ran into her room and slammed the door so she could change out of her pajamas. Rukia turned back to face the weary looking orange haired teen before copping her head to the side with a sweet and forced grin. Somehow Ichigo had forgotten about the sickening facade she wore at school. He was used to her begin the gruff, violent, and opinionated midget she was. Even if he constantly wanted to pound her face in for it.

"Please, do come in." Rukia again offered this time moving aside so he could shuffle in. She raised a brow when he placed his school bag next to his discarded shoes.

"I... uh... I need to talk to Inoue, is she here?" He felt stupid asking since he knew she was in the next room, he could feel her strong and smoothing reiatsu across town with how high it had gotten. But then again, neither of them knew he knew, or could know, about any of that. So he ignored the feeling and wished he could do the same with this heart wrenching pain.

"I have to say, I didn't expect you to come by and see if Orihime was okay. I didn't know you would have heard by now."

"Heard?" Ichigo blinked tired eyes, at Rukia.

"Hayate. He died today."

Ichigo mentally berated himself for forgetting. He had been so worried about his own pain he had forgotten about Orihime's. "You're right. I guess I should go then, Inoue needs time to-"

"Nonsense, Kurosaki. I know Orihime would feel a lot better if she got to see you." As if on cue Orihime burst from her room, her socked feet slipping on the smooth hard wood flooring.

"Kur-Kurosaki-kun!"

"Uh, hey Inoue." Her appearance caused him to relax his brow some, showing that his face was filled with sadness instead of anger. "I hope I didn't bother you, I know you had a hard day..."

"Oh no, you did no such thing Kurosaki-kun! Rukia and I were just... doing nothing." Orihime said, her final words were strained as if she was looking for an excuse, and trying not to expose too much of her sadness all at once. Ichigo didn't need either. He knew what she was doing, judging by her sad reiatsu and the few tissues she had missed in her frantic clean up, Ichigo knew she had been crying.

"I... I couldn't ask Tatsuki, because of her parents and Chad lives with a group of other guys from his band so his apartment is pretty packed already. Keigo has his family and I don't know where Mizuiro stays, so I thought I would try here first..."

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime looked down at the entrance, instantly noticing the school bag he brought with him.

"I, uh, I got into a fight with my parents." Ichigo was looking down at the floor, while he tried to rub the dread out of his neck and the pain of his immense understatement.

"And they kicked you out?" Orihime asked, unable to hide her concern and worry for her crush. "I thought you were such a happy family!"

"Yeah..." Ichigo agreed, remembering the look his parents gave him, their words, his mother's tears. "So did I..."

No one spoke. Orihime felt a pang of guilt sweep through her. Why had she brought it up when it was clearly too fresh a wound for him? For Ichigo his thoughts were a lot harsher and self-destructive. He never should have come here. He never thought about how it would affect the people he loved to learn the truth. In all honesty he thought they would be happy. They would have lost their son, just like he had lost all of them. But he was here now and had given them their son, their brother, their friend back. But he wasn't that person was he? He was Ichigo Kurosaki, the son of a different Isshin Kurosaki. His mother, Masaki, was not alive. She died, he killed her. He wasn't their friend, or sibling or anything to anyone here. He was just like his mother had called him... an impostor.

Rukia looked back and forth between the two silent humans. Rukia didn't know Ichigo well. Only from Orihime's stories and the rare time she actually spent in school with any of them. And from that brief time and the millions of stories she knew how much Ichigo cared about his family and his friends. He was loyal despite his gruff demeanor. From what she heard and witnessed, the fact that his parents would kick him out of their warm house on a cold summer's night meant that he must have truly hurt them. But not as much hurt as the pain she saw in his eyes.

"Well then, I think the answer is fairly obvious, you should stay here with me and Orihime."

"Don't you really think that's up to Inoue to decide Kuchiki?" Ichigo said, losing his fire and will to glare.

"Of course not!" She added with a wave, her girly-girl show still on in full. "I am her cousin after all and we share this home! Plus, neither of us would turn down a friend in need, would we Orihime?"

Ichigo looked at her, his sad and tired expression watched her blushing cheeks as she looked back and forth between Rukia and himself. He knew what she would say. It was okay for him to stay here. As long as he needs, she would probably say. Orihime was loyal, caring, and gentle. She would never turn a friend away. If she knew the truth would she? That the Ichigo she truly knew was dead and he had taken his place. That whenever she thanked the mysterious Shinigami, she was really thanking him? That Ichigo was the reason she was forced to say goodbye to her friend not a few hours ago?

"Of course you can stay here, Kurosaki-kun! As long as you need!"

"I'll only be for the night." He sighed, feeling like a burden.

"Do you have any night clothes?"

"Only my uniform and this..." Ichigo mumbled, pulling on his wet T-shirt.

Orihime slumped and tried to contain her sadness for Ichigo. They had really kicked him out with nothing? Only the clothes on his back? What had he done? She wanted to ask, but never would. It wasn't her place, and if he wanted to tell her, he would.

"I have a lot of Onii-chan's clothes left; you can wear his pajamas, if you don't mind that is."

"I don't want to incon-"

"You're not!" Orihime cut him off, waving her hands. "Onii-chan would be happy to know his things aren't just taking up space. I just hope they fit you."

"Like I said, it's only for tonight." Ichigo quietly replied.

"Rukia will show you the bathroom; I'll go get you some clothes, sheets, and a pillow so you can sleep on the sofa!" She nodded and turned on her heals to get what she had promised.

Ichigo's voice stopped her.

"Inoue?" She looked at him, eyebrows raised and curiosity played across her face. "Thank you; you are a very good friend."

She blushed -making him want to smile- and babbled about how anyone would have done the same. She would have stayed there too, but Rukia reminded her of the task at hand and she ran off, in search of bed wear for him. She returned seconds later with a pair of light blue pajama pants and a ratty white t-shirt. She quickly, and very flustered, announced that she still had to find her spare sheets and a pillow, and then she was off again.

"The bathroom's over there." Rukia announced. No longer pretending to be someone she wasn't, her hands were crossed over her chest, as she watched him walk into the small room. Her eyes trailed down to the small mess he made when he tossed his bag, the contents spilling out. She picked it up and righted it, not wanting Orihime to worry about having to clean up after her crush.

A thud sound bounced into her ear, causing her to turn her head. Something fell out of his bag and made that noise. It was small, probably big enough to just fit in the palm of Ichigo's hand. But it wasn't the size that took her breath and thought away. It was the symbol, the shape, _God_, even the strap hanging off the pentagonal rock sent warning bells off in her mind. She reached out a shaky hand and grabbed what she knew as a Shinigami Combat Pass. It was lighter than she imagined, but the eyes on the etched-in skull stared at her with the same intensity as a two ton stone would.

"Kagemusha..."

-0-

Isshin carefully opened the door to the bedroom. It was dark, and none of the lights were on. Even in the darkness he could make out Masaki's shaking form in the bed, covered in the sheets as she quietly sobbed. He slipped in and slowly closed the door behind him. Masaki didn't move as he walked over and took a seat next to her on the bed.

It was so hard, to keep up a strong front for his wife and daughters when all he wanted to do was join them and shed his own tears. But that wasn't what they needed, they needed him to be strong for them, to hold them as they cried and tell them things would be okay. To comfort them now. He knew he was failing. This was something no amount of experience could make easier.

"I'm a horrible mother."

Masaki's sudden words caught Isshin off guard, and he could only gawk at the mother of his children as she stared at Ichigo's middle school graduation picture on the wall. Tears continued to roll down her face as she bit her bottom lip. She pulled her knees closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"I should have known. I should have known the second he walked through our door that he wasn't Ichigo. What kind of mother can't tell her son from a fraud, even if he is using Ichigo's body."

"It's not your fault Masaki." Isshin whispered, laying a hand on her shoulder, "I should have been able to catch onto the difference myself."

There was a moment of silence; Masaki's silent sobs the only sound to break the tranquility. Isshin carefully pulled her up, and held her close, letting her cry into his shoulder. He stroked her hair as he would do for Yuzu and Karin when Masaki fell asleep from her tears.

"What happened to our son Isshin?" Masaki cried; her sobs renewed at the thought of her ever smiling son, "What happened to my baby boy?"

" . . . I don't know Masaki." Isshin said quietly, damning his own lack of knowledge.

All he could really do was stay there, letting his wife cry into his shoulder until she fell asleep. It was a wonder how she could look so angelic sleeping when she had cried her heart out moments before. He gently laid her back in the bed, tucking her in before silently slipping out of the room. Yuzu and Karin had fallen asleep like Masaki, crying themselves into it. Now the only person awake in the large home was himself. It was time to tend to the wounds on his own heart.

He quietly stalked through the house, years of planning sneak attacks on his son teaching how to move through the structure without making a sound. In no time he was back in his office, reaching into the bottom drawer of his desk. He didn't even bother to pull out a glass as he opened the bottle, bringing the neck to his lips and guzzling down the burning amber liquid. In little to no time, he had finished off the bottle and had placed his forehead against the cool wood of his desk.

The tears came quickly and easily to the ex-captain as his memories of his son played through his head. The first time Ichigo had successfully knocked him to the ground. The first time he got a point from Tatsuki at karate. The way he'd always smile when he came home after school.

God, Isshin never thought he'd outlive his own son. He thought Ichigo was going to grow up, marry Orihime, have a bunch of overactive grandchildren that Masaki would spoil rotten, then he'd die an old man surrounded by friends and family, and return to Soul Society to face whatever punishment they had ready and waiting to deal out to him. He thought he had more time to tell his son how much he really loved him.

"Ichigo." Isshin whispered, slamming his fist against the top of the desk, "I'm so sorry."

-0-

The bathroom door opened and Ichigo stepped out, clad in Sora's baggy pajamas, and his dirty clothes tossed over his shoulder. If he hadn't spent all of those months with her living in his closet, getting to know her, creating a bond with her, he was certain he wouldn't have noticed the subtle change in the way Rukia held herself. She always held herself with this strong elegance and aggressiveness. When she was with people she didn't trust, like him for example, those traits shined through and became more noticeable. Then when she felt betrayed, on guard, or shocked, she looked like she was looking at him now. Her deadly gaze made him remember the way she looked at him after Yammy and Ulquiorra nearly killed Inoue, Chad, Tatsuki, and himself. She looked like she wanted to beat him.

He looked at the object in her hand and instantly understood her expression. She had his combat pass. His _Shinigami_ combat pass. He wished for one second he had the same skill for lying that Mizuiro had. He actually sucked at coming up with a suitable lie. Then again that's what got him into this mess wasn't it? She held his combat pass so hard her knuckles and fingers where turning white. In an act that totally surprised him, she loosened her grip, sighed, and tossed the stone at him.

For a brief second he considered not catching it and playing dumb as if he couldn't see it. But then why would it be in his bag? He caught it. Holding it by the strap, he glared at her. She was in her usual intimidating pose. Arms crossed and feet wide apart, trying to make herself look as big as her small frame would allow.

"You're him, aren't you? You're Kagemusha? The Shinigami that has been watching over Orihime?"

Ichigo hesitated. "Yeah, I am."

"You know Orihime received her power from me. How did you, a human, get to be a Shinigami?"

"You know what Rukia," Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, and chanced an exasperated smirk. "It's a really long story, and maybe one day I'll tell you, but..."

"You don't want Orihime to know." She said bluntly, guessing exactly what he was going to say.

"I hid my identity for a reason. My parents found out, and now, they hate me for it. I know it may sound selfish, but I don't want Inoue hating me to. At least not yet."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier who you were? If I had known you were Kagemusha, I wouldn't have been so…"

"Yes you would have Rukia, don't play around the idea. I know you. Even if you hadn't cared, you would have told Inoue and she…"

"Kurosaki, I don't think you could ever get Orihime to hate you." She said with a smirk as she walked past him and to the guest bedroom, where she was staying.

"Rukia…" She stopped and stared at him, her eyes lighter, but still hard with a level of distrust. "Call me Ichigo, will ya? You calling me Kurosaki reminds me…" He stopped, not wanting to mention he knew her brother. She would ask about that, no doubt about it. "Just call me Ichigo. It would fit better."

Rukia smiled slightly. "In that case, _Ichigo_, you can call me Rukia."

-0-

The sound of footsteps reverberated through the wooden hall as Ukitake Jūshiro made his way through. Despite the sickness that ailed him, he would not miss this captain's meeting. He had been called specifically. With a deep breath to stifle the coughing fit he felt coming up on him, he pushed through the doors and made his way into the meeting hall.

All eyes turned on him as he entered and quickly took his spot beside Kenpachi Zuraki, his position one of the two furthest from the head captain. Silence reigned over the room for a moment before Yamamoto's cane hit the floor with a loud _'thunk'_ of authority.

"I hereby call this meeting to order." His gnarled voice rang out, "This meeting is about the disappearance of the Shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia."

Ukitake's eyes darted over to inspect Kuchiki Byakuya, looking for any sign of emotion about the information regarding Rukia. A small amount of anger flared up when Byakuya didn't so much as bat an eye at the news.

"Pardon me, captain commander." Hitsugaiya spoke up, giving he head captain a curious look, "But does the disappearance of a single, non-seated, Shinigami warrant the need of a captain's meeting?"

"Normally, you would be correct, but new information has come to light that requires our immediate attention."

A few eyebrows rose at the news. Something that needed all of the captains to come together was serious indeed.

"The investigation squad sent to Karakura-cho has reported that they could not sense nor find any sign of Kuchiki Rukia. Even if she were injured and using a gigai, her reiatsu would still be detectable. The only conclusion that has been made is that she is either hiding, or being hidden." Yamamoto's eyes opened a fraction to look out among the other captains, "And other information has been found as well. Two unconfirmed Shinigami have been spotted around the area assigned to Kuchiki Rukia. There are no records of either Shinigami in our archives."

"I apologize for interrupting." Came a smooth, even voice from the captain of Squad 5, Aizen Sousuke, "But if this is all the information we have, we may be rushing ourselves. Have either of these mystery Shinigami made any moves against Seireitei or Soul Society?"

"None has been confirmed."

"Then I hope it isn't preemptive of me to assume all they've been doing is simply taking over Kuchiki-san's duty of ridding hollows from the area."

"That has been confirmed."

"Then may I ask what harm there would be in simply letting this play out for a while longer before making any moves?" Aizen asked, giving the other captain's a serene smile, "Neither of these Shinigami have made a move against us. I propose we simply let them continue on with their current activities while still monitoring them. Should the need for action prove necessary, I will personally see to it."

Ukitake felt both relieved and apprehensive at the same time. Aizen was a voice of reason and calm to the head captain, who would have most likely ordered immediate action. But if anything did happen, it would be Aizen, who had volunteered, to go and see to the situation. A situation that could have Rukia in the center of it, and in a dangerous position at that.

"This is business concerning a Kuchiki, I shall handle it." Byakuya spoke up, his voice as cold as ever.

"No." the head captain's voice rang out, "_Because_ this is business concerning the Kuchiki family, you and your squad are the last that should be involved." Yamamoto's head turned to Aizen, fixing him with a steady gaze, "I will accept your proposition Aizen Sousuke. We shall continue to monitor the activities in Karakura-cho. But should the need for action arise, it is _you_ that will see to its immediate solution."

"Understood." Aizen bowed.

"I hereby dismiss this meeting." With another slam of his cane, the meeting came to an end and the head captain exited the room.

A few of the captain's stood around, talking over the information and decision of their leader. Kenpachi, as always, left with a grumble from a lack of action and fighting, not even having a small chance of it bored the hell out of him. Unohana left silently, but gave Ukitake a smile and nod before she left. Byakuya left without so much as looking at another captain. Ukitake made his way over to Aizen.

"Aizen-taichou." He called out for the man's attention.

"Please Jūshiro-san, there's no need for such formality with me." Aizen smiled.

"Of course, Sousuke-san." Ukitake returned the smile, "I'm just wondering why you volunteered to handle this situation personally if things went wrong. Kuchiki Rukia is from _my_ squad; therefore the responsibility should fall on me."

"I apologize for stepping beyond my responsibilities." Aizen bowed his head, "But if push comes to shove, I didn't want you to have to involve yourself with any bad business in this situation. You have my promise that if anything happens, and I am indeed called to action, that I will do everything in my power to see Kuchiki-san returned safe."

"Thank you Aizen, you're too kind." Ukitake smiled, giving Aizen a subtle and hesitant bow.

"There's no such thing." Aizen said. After formalities past and Aizen had talked to the remaining Captains, he took his leave. Quietly and noble he moved past the door and paused, not looking over at Ichimaru Gin leaning against the frame.

"You'd best be careful Aizen-taichou." He called out in his sing-song, somewhat mocking tone, "Volunteering yourself so easily like that? Someone might think it comes with an ulterior motive."

"Your concern is welcome but unneeded Gin. Or are you suggesting something else?"

"I'm simply saying you should be more careful." Gin turned to leave, coming close to Aizen as he left, "Bad things could happen."

Aizen stood still until Gin was out of sight, then continued on his way. However, their conversation was far from lost on Hitsugaiya, off a little ways from the group that was still talking, but close enough to have heard the exchange between the two captains. Another heard but didn't care; he was far more concerned with a different matter.

"Ukitake-taichou." He growled his arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"So you did follow me." Ukitake smiled, and pulled out a small canteen of water. He took a small sip to sooth his raw throat. "You're going to make a good captain one day, especially with how well you sneak around.

"It was about Rukia wasn't it?" The dark haired man growled. "She's been gone for far too long, and the scouts I sent out to find her haven't reported back to me."

"So it was you who sent them?" The pale haired captain's expression changed to astonishment. Ukitake sighed and began walking back to his quarters, the member of his squad that had followed him there, ran to walk beside him on their way back. "I wish you had told me, I would have been more prepared for the meeting."

"I have the right to know Ukitake-taichou. She has something very important to me that I want to keep safe." The man hissed again.

"I know Kaien, I know."

-0-

The horizontal world was bitter and cold as hail and arctic water rained down, the torrential downpour never ceasing as it splattered across the building's windows, pooling in the small basins the ledges formed. Sitting on the side of one building was Ichigo's hollow, his elbow balanced on his knee and his head balanced in his hand. He looked off into the distance with a solemn expression, one he hadn't worn since Ichigo had lost everyone he cared about. The hollow, being a part of the boy in whom he inhabited, felt the same pain, and even though he lacked a heart, the white doppelganger knew it was crushed. The hollow could have hid from the rain, but he didn't feel he needed to. What use was comfort when you felt as cold as the weather? Farther down the building stood Zangetsu, his pose dignified and noble, despite his sopping wet form. He stood glaring down at the last addition to the small group in Ichigo's inner world, Ichigo himself.

The young Vizard was lying on the building down below, his arms spread out to his sides as he stared up at the rainy sky. He made no move to cover himself from the rain. He didn't really care at the moment. Everything was wrong, Zangetsu had been wrong. He wasn't on a path to success; he was on the path down to despair, down to hell. Everything he'd wanted was out of his grasp now, probably forever. He couldn't just go and apologize to his parents. They'd made it abundantly clear he was unwelcome and unwanted. He could still feel the sting from his mother's hand making contact with his cheek. And the sting of their looks, his mothers cries as she screamed out in heartache at the news of her son's death, and the hate in her words as she called him an imposter. It all stung, and the cold chill of the rain made his skin numb. He was waiting for it to seep in and do the same to his heart.

He couldn't sleep, no matter how much he tried to calm himself down and close his eyes; sleep just wouldn't come to him. Since lying on Orihime's couch, staring at the ceiling all night didn't appeal to him, he entered his own world. He didn't really care that it was raining; he figured it would be, and he made no move to stop it from soaking him as he simply stared at the sky, basking in his self-pity and loathing.

"Ichigo." Zangetsu called out. Getting no response, the zanpakuto called out louder, "Ichigo!"

"What is it Zangetsu?" Ichigo called out in a monotone.

"You have to stop this. Stop this rain. Drowning yourself in pity and remorse will do nothing."

"What do you want me to do?" Ichigo asked, "Go out and kill some hollows, work off some frustration? Try to apologize and get my family to accept me? Or maybe I should head off to Soul Society right now and kill Aizen before anything happens." The cynicism in Ichigo's voice was hard to miss, even as his empty expressionless face was unchanged.

"As appealing as all those sound," Zangetsu jumped off the building and landed beside Ichigo, once again glaring down at the boy. Ichigo was a warrior at heart, his inner world almost always calm and sunny, it was why he was happy to be paired with Ichigo. But it was times like this, when he let it rain in his world and refused to try and stop it, that Zangetsu had the urge to rebel and beat some sense into the boy.

"I have a much better idea in mind."

"And what would that be?"

A black abyss opened up beneath Ichigo, shocking the boy as he was forcefully removed from his inner world.

"You aren't the only one in pain," was all Zangetsu said as Ichigo fell through the portal.

When it disappeared, Ichigo's hollow scoffed, earning a glare from the darkly dressed spirit.

"You're so determined Zangetsu." He said, looking over at the aged zanpakuto, "I never thought you were a romantic."

"This isn't about Ichigo or Inoue." Zangetsu said, walking back to his former spot upon the same building.

"Of course not, just like everyone else, you have other motives. Next thing ya' know, King's gonna have to fight you from taking over."

"I would never." Zangetsu spat. "I will fight by Ichigo until the end."

"Even if he gets in-between you two?" Zangetsu froze mid step and glared back at his master's white double. "Am I wrong? This is all about _her__, _isn't it?" A low cackle came from the hollow, "If King and Hime get together, then you get to see-"

"That is more than enough. We won't speak of this further, do you understand?" Zangetsu's glare silenced the black and white copy, but his amused smile stayed on his face.

...

Ichigo let out a sigh as he opened his eyes, greeting the familiar scene of the ceiling to Orihime's apartment. The room was dark; almost pitch black except for the ray of moonlight that somehow managed to make its way through the clouds. As he moved to turn over and try to sleep again, Ichigo stopped. He went silent and listened.

Footsteps. Light, but seemingly heavy at the same time. There was a sniffle, and it suddenly clicked in Ichigo's mind.

Before he could stop himself, he quickly turned over and tossed off the blanket. He sat up, tiredly watching Orihime make her way through the living room from the kitchen, a glass of water in her right hand, a tissue in her left that was dabbing at her tear-stained eyes. He couldn't take it; he just couldn't watch it anymore. Seeing Orihime cry would make anyone sad, when her cheerful disposition left her and all that was left was a heartbreaking sadness.

"Inoue." He called out. His family may have kicked him out, but he made a promise to protect her, it was one of the most important reasons he had chosen to jump through that gateway. Right now, she was the only one he had left, and he'd protect her, even from her tears.

The young Shinigami jumped at the sound of her crush's voice calling out to her, and she nearly dropped her glass. Orihime hurriedly dabbed at her eyes, trying to clear away any and all traces of her tears before she turned and faced him, though her smile didn't reach her tear swollen eyes.

"Kurosaki-kun. I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" she asked with a slight sniffle, mentally berating herself for crying so loudly.

"I was already up." Ichigo answered and rubbed at the base of his neck, "But I'm more concerned about you."

"What? Me? You don't have to worry about me Kurosaki-kun. I'm fine." She waved her hands in front of her, almost spilling the water.

"You were crying."

Those three words were all it took to stop Orihime. She berated herself again. He had been kicked out of his home, abandoned by his family, and here she was crying about her own problems in front of him. Of course he wouldn't want to see her tears when he had his own problems.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, lowering her head.

"Don't apologize." He told her, standing up, "And don't hide your tears either. If you're sad then go ahead and cry."

That was all it took for the streams of tears to resume their flow. Ichigo quickly made his way to her side, laying a hand on her shoulder and guiding her to the couch. He grabbed a box of tissues from a nearby table and kept them close. With nothing else to do, he took a seat beside her on the couch.

"I'm sorry." She apologized through her sobs.

"I said don't apologize. You don't have to." Ichigo replied.

"But what about you and your family?" She asked, surprising him in her thoughtfulness, "You shouldn't have to listen to me crying about my own problems when you have your own to deal with."

"That's a pretty sad excuse Inoue." Ichigo mumbled, giving her a weak smile. She looked at him confused and worried.

"I… I don't…"

"Now that I think about it…" Ichigo mumbled looking out the window, illuminating his caramel eyes. Orihime couldn't look away from the intensity of them. "My parents hate me, I know that and I know I can't fix it. But I can feel them even from all the way over here. I know they're just as sad as me, probably more, actually. But I can handle the pain, 'cause I know they're alive and safe." Ichigo looked back at her, and she could see millions of emotions flash through his eyes, drawing her in and hypnotizing her. But the impact of his words reached her and broke down another brick of the already crumbling wall around her heart.

"I wish I could feel Hayate, and know he's okay." She whispered, looking down at her lap. The crumbled tissue in her hands became extremely interesting. She fiddled with it as she sniffled and lost herself in her thoughts. All the while, Ichigo watched her. He took in her tear stained face and puffy eyes. It was so different than anytime he had seen her cry in the past. Never did she look so broken, and yet still so strong and gracefully.

"Inoue..."

She looked up at him, her face almost glowing in the dim moonlight. Ichigo reached out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and pressing her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder. He rubbed her back and whispered words he hoped were comforting as again a low sob came from her shaking form. He was surprised to feel her arms encircle him and hold him tight, but he made no move to stop it.

Despite the fact that he was supposed to be helping to comfort her, Ichigo couldn't help but relax with her near. He briefly wondered how, even at the end of the day, after being drenched in the rain and bloodied in battle, she could smell so strongly of pumpkin spice. He didn't think he'd ever be able to associate the smell with anything other than Orihime again for the rest of his life. And regardless of her distressed state, the reiatsu flowing from her was as gentle and soothing as ever. It matched her so well, and it really didn't surprise Ichigo all that much, she had always been a gentle and caring person.

"Why are you doing this Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked after her sobs had died down, though the tears continued streaming, "You have your own problems to deal with."

" . . . Because you deserve to have someone take care of you when you cry." He said quietly, "You shouldn't be alone Inoue. You don't have to cry by yourself. I could fight and protect you until my body refuses to move," Ichigo whispered, subconsciously resting his cheek on her head. "But I can't really protect you if I'm only there for you when you're happy. I need to be there for you when you cry too."

"I don't want to trouble anyone." She whispered, though he still heard it.

"Inoue, you're the most kind and caring person I know. You put on a smile everyday and it just makes everything brighter. If anything, right now you should be surrounded by people, holding you and comforting you until you're okay. Don't you dare think, for one second, that you deserve any less."

Ichigo closed his eyes, surprised at the tone and words that escaped his mouth. It was harsh, but at the same time it sounded like something his father would have told Masaki. For a second he wondered if his mother and father were sitting at the clinic in a similar fashion. Her gripping on to him, crying as he petted her back, trying the hardest to calm her and not show his own pain.

Orihime was glad her face was hidden from Ichigo's eyes, even though she was still crying her face had taken on a slight blush. Right when she needed it the most, Ichigo had been the kind and caring person to help her through her sorrow. His words resounded through her, so sweet she felt her tears slowly dry up. A small smile came to her face, this was just another reason for her to love him, and how he seemed to say just the right thing to help her.

Ichigo prayed the lack of sobbing meant she was feeling better. Steadily, her breathing evened out, and the moisture he felt on his skin and through the borrowed shirt was lessened. It took him a second to figure out she had fallen asleep. And even in her sleep, her reiatsu drifted off in a constant, soothing flow. Drowning him and almost making him light headed. The second after he thought to take her back to her room, an intense wave to exhaustion took over. He couldn't fight it off. He moved his head just slightly, but enough to make the last thing he smelled the light sent of her strawberry shampoo and her normal spicy sent. The last thing he saw was them in the refection of her TV. His last thought was that he felt more at home here than he had in _Ichigo's_ room. Then, sleep took over.

-0-

Ichigo woke up and knew already from the pop corned look of the ceiling above him that last night; his fight with Grand Fischer, his parent's discovering him, his confession to Chad and the subsequent long walk afterword that brought him to Orihime's apartment, none of it had been the dream he hoped it had been. He wasn't in his bed, but in Orihime's living room, sleeping on her hard couch.

Groggy and disoriented from what felt like days of sleep, Ichigo moaned and groaned. Wanting to somehow rub the tired feeling from his eyes, Ichigo brought his hands to his face. It was surprising, to say the least, when instead of his usual calloused skin; Ichigo felt silky strands of hair touch his skin. He blinked hard and looked at the auburn hair tangled in his fingers. Slowly his eyes followed the hair down to its owner; the cloudy feeling of morning quickly disappeared when Ichigo realized the hair belonged to Orihime. Somehow last night the two had gone from falling asleep sitting next to one another, to Orihime lying on top of him, snuggled into his chest, while his blanket protected them both from the nights subtle chill.

Ichigo blushed and tensed instantly, a reaction that only doubled as Orihime pushed herself closer to him as she began to gain consciousness as well. She mumbled, in her tired state, too quietly for Ichigo to hear, but the soft moan that escaped her lips was loud enough to echo and make Ichigo red from neck to his bright orange hair.

"Kage...saki." She sighed, and grabbed onto his shirt, making Ichigo slam his eyes shut. He was a man of honor. He turned out a gentleman, despite his father's attempts to corrupt him. And of all the women in world, Orihime was the last one he'd want take advantage of in anyway. Still, the unaware princess and his inner hollow were making it hard for him to keep his head.

_"I told you she dreamed about us King."_

"Dear God, please keep your thoughts to yourself. This is embarrassing enough." Ichigo spoke into his inner world.

_"I'm enjoying it."_ The hollow began to laugh. The action stopped as the sound of a throat being cleared made both Ichigo and the hollow go tense once again. _"Make that a '_was'."

Ichigo snapped his head to the side and stared straight into violet eyes. The short raven haired girl he used to house in his closet was sitting on the coffee table, her legs crossed Indian-style, and a smile that would put the _Cheshire cat_ to shame was spread across her face_._

"R-Rukia?" Ichigo shouted, sounding more than a little guilty for being caught in such a position with Orihime.

"Good morning Ichigo. How did you sleep?" she smiled before looking down at the pad in her hand. She grabbed a red crayon and moved it lightly across the page.

"What is that?" Ichigo didn't know why he asked, he didn't want to know.

"It's the newest addition to my _Kurohime_ collection!" She smiled again, sending a shiver down Ichigo's spine, "I've been thinking about changing the name too, I think _Ichihime_ collection sounds better."

"The Ichi-" Ichigo stopped and stared wide eyed at the picture of two little bunny's snuggling on the couch. Clearly they were meant to be Ichigo and Orihime. Hearts floated around them, and both the bunnies were blushing. Just like Ichigo was right now.

"Well, how do you like it?" He could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"If it wasn't for Inoue, I'd strangle you." He growled, too embarrassed for normal speach. "And as always, your drawings suck." Rukia huffed, and extended her previously bent leg, ramming the sole into his face. Ichigo recoiled in pain and shock, waking up Orihime and rolling her onto the floor.

"Owie." She moaned sitting up and grabbing her head. Her eyes instantly went to the boy with brilliant orange hair, sitting on her couch, staring at her with wide eyes and an injured nose.

"Kur-Kurosaki-kun?" Her face went beat red.

"Good, both of you are awake." Ichigo froze again and slowly turned. The voice didn't belong to either of the two residents of the small apartment, and he knew that the new voice was going to hurt him so much more than a kick to the face if she had been there long enough to see Orihime and him sleeping.

Ichigo turned and stared right at Tatsuki, fire practically flowing off of her. He knew that look and just sighed. Tatsuki took the sigh as the invitation to do what she had wanted to since she walked through Orihime's door that morning, hoping to comfort her friend after hearing on the new when she woke up that Hayate had passed away the night before. When she saw the two of them sleeping like... like _that_ on the couch her brain almost boiled.

Rukia jumped into action almost instantly, telling Tatsuki to calm down. The small girl was right. Ichigo and Orihime liked one another; it was clear as day to anyone. There was no real harm in Ichigo coming over and comforting her. She swore to Tatsuki that nothing had happened and despite her better judgment the black belt believed her. But once Ichigo woke up, she couldn't take the pressure that had been building. She curled up a tight fist and at Ichigo's sigh; she slammed it into his face.

-0-

"Do you want anymore ice Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked quietly fiddling with her school skirt.

"Don't help him Orihime, he's a pervert and deserves a lot more than he got." Tatsuki shouted glaring and towering over the seated Ichigo.

"I'm fine Inoue, thank you." Ichigo mumbled, and then hissed in pain, pushing the ice pack further into cheek.

"Don't ignore me!" Tatsuki shouted, "And you don't get to talk to Orihime anymore."

"And who made you the ruler of Inoue's life?" Ichigo growled at his friend, and tossed the icepack to the ground as he stood, and glared at the black haired girl.

"I'm not; I'm just keeping her safe from perverts like _you_." She glared and screamed back, mocking Ichigo's pose.

"We didn't do anything!" Ichigo yelled, "I was just trying to help her feel better and we fell asleep. That's it."

"_Don't remind me._" His hollow scoffed with a disappointed voice.

Ichigo took a deep breath in order to calm himself down. The morning was starting off bad enough without having his hollow letting loose on his friends. Tatsuki was going to be mad at him, no matter how good his explanation or even if he could prove that nothing happened. The only thing to do now was to go about his day and just stay out of her way, and try not to do anything else to push her over the edge.

"_Seriously King, why do we even have to put up with her? All we'd have to do is lift a finger and then she's gone._" His hollow growled out. _"Then us and Hime can go back to sleep."_

Ichigo ignored the hollow, for once not correcting the double's familiarity of Orihime. He was glad that his hollow wasn't making more lewd comments or gory death threats. The white him seemed in a better mood than usual. He wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"It's about time to get to school." Ichigo said, looking over at the clock in Orihime's kitchen. He stood and grabbed his bag, pulling out his wrinkled uniform.

It became quite a fiasco when Ichigo had pulled his uniform out of his bag to change into. Tatsuki had almost hauled off and hit him again. It was a little incriminating that he brought his uniform to change into the next morning, but Orihime and Rukia had been quick to get Tatsuki to drop the subject. He didn't really feel like letting anyone else know right now. For that, he was thankful for the two shinigami.

The small group made their way out of the apartment and on their way to school. It was silent and immensely awkward, and Tatsuki made sure to keep herself between Ichigo and Orihime at all times, glaring over at him if he so much as moved an inch closer to the auburn beauty. Rukia just seemed to be having a grand time, her Cheshire smile never leaving her face as she fiddled with her Soul Page. The few times he could look past Tatsuki to Orihime, she had her head facing the ground and a small blush still on her cheeks.

Their arrival at school was relatively normal, something Ichigo was thankful for. He made his way over to the guys, Chad only giving him the usual nod he'd receive every morning. He'd told Chad everything yesterday, the truth about who he was, what he was, where he came from, and why he came. The giant just listened silently, and even though he didn't say anything, Ichigo knew he had accepted what he was told, and even accepted Ichigo.

"Mahana, may I speak to you for a moment?" Ichigo looked over at Rukia, waving Mahana over to her. "I seem to be having problems with my device."

He watched as the two girls looked over Rukia's phone, then Mahana pulled out hers and they quickly started pressing buttons. The two were smiling, and it sent a strange shiver up Ichigo's spine to watch. He tried looking away, focusing on Keigo as he ranted about some band, but he couldn't stop this feeling in his gut that something ominous was about to happen. After a while, Rukia put her phone away and watched Mahana as she started pressing on her own, their smiles growing bigger by the second. After a few seconds, the room was filled with the various sounds of people's phones going off. There was a moment of silence as everyone pulled them out to check, and then all hell broke loose.

The majority of the class shot up from their seats, staring with open mouths at their screens, and the few people who didn't get whatever message was sent were shown. The next instant every guy in class had turned to glare at Ichigo. It was nothing like the day he had changed into his new body, these glares were much more heated, and a great deal of jealousy was mixed in as well.

The girls, he noticed, were alternating between staring at him in shock, then staring at Orihime with complete jealousy. He quickly found the auburn haired girl looking around in confusion, then finding his own curious gaze.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked, carefully watching the strangely silent room.

"I never knew you had an interest in Inoue, Ichigo." Mizuiro commented, simply smiling at his phone. Ichigo noticed that Keigo was right behind him, staring off into nothing with his jaw hung open and his eyes about to pop out of his head.

"Wh-what?" Ichigo asked, staring at Mizuiro.

The other boy's only response was to turn his phone around so Ichigo could see the picture on his screen. It was at an odd angle, as if the picture taker had been trying to get as much of it as they could into the photo while maintaining a good quality. The picture itself was of him and Orihime asleep earlier that morning, both of them on her couch and with her lying on top of him. His fingers were threaded through her hair. One of her dainty hands was clutching his ratty shirt, the other one had slid underneath the thin top, pressing flat onto his stomach. Ichigo quickly turned a deep red from his neck to his hairline.

"Mahana!" came Rukia's angered voice, "That was only supposed to be sent to Arisawa!"

"Oops, my bad." The other girl replied with fake regret, her smile not wavering.

Ichigo was suddenly conflicted, one part of him wanted to look over at Orihime, and see how she was taking the new problem. Another part of him wanted desperately to run over and choke the life out of the short Shinigami that had been drawing him and Orihime earlier that morning. And the final part of him wanted to get out of that room as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, he couldn't do any of them, the bell rang and the teacher walked into the room, quickly ushering people to their seats and taking her place at the front of the class.

Everyone settled into their seats, though many of the guys were still glaring in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo wished this morning was more like when his body had changed, at least then he had been completely oblivious to what was going on. Now that he knew, all he could think about was how he'd have to endure a whole day of whatever was about come

"Kurosaki." Ichigo looked up at Ochi-sensei as she called his name, "The principal wants to see you."

The class went silent as Ichigo stood and walked to the door. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, and some were even starting to whisper, though if it was because of the fact that he was being called to the principals or because of the photo circulating, he had no idea. As he reached the front of the class, he looked over and caught Orihime's worried glance. He didn't know how, but he mustered up a small smile for her. It seemed to put her at ease, and he quickly left the room. A dull roar of conversation could be heard behind him.

He stopped for a little right outside the principal's door. He had a bad feeling about this, and so far today, his bad feelings about anything seemed to be good indicators of something about to happen. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and opened the door, stepping into the room.

Warning bells instantly sounded in his head at the solemn look on the principal's face. He sat behind his desk, his elbows rested on the top, and his chin balanced on top of his interlaced fingers. Ichigo walked slowly to stand before him.

"You wanted to see me Sensei?" Ichigo asked quietly, subconsciously shuffling his feet.

"Kurosaki." He said slowly.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked, feeling nervous.

"Is everything alright at home?" The old man asked, opening up the manila folder on his desk and looking through what Ichigo could only guess were his transcripts.

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked, wondering what the point of such a question was, "Uh, yeah, everything's fine."

"Really?" The principal looked skeptical, and still concerned as he peered at Ichigo from over the rims of his lenses.

"Yeah." Ichigo gave the principal a confused look, "Why? What's going on?"

"You have been a good student, top fifteen of your class. Though occasionally tardy, you never miss class. You had better options, are you looking to other schools?"

"Of course not. I chose Karakura High because I wanted to be here, why would I want to go anywhere else?" The principal was silent and merely closed Ichigo's file.

"What is going on Sensei?" Ichigo asked, harsher than he should have when talking to a teacher.

"I received a call from your parents earlier. You've been withdrawn from school."

Ichigo could only stare at the principal. This had to be some sort of sick joke. Urahara had to be behind this. There's no way his mother and father would do this. They kicked him out, that was understandable, but taking him out of school, away from his friends, away from Rukia and Orihime. Just as the principal placed some papers in front of him, Ichigo snapped back to the present. He looked at the bottom and saw his parents' signatures.

"I'm sorry, but you're no longer a student of Karakura High." the old man continued, his voice genuinely disappointed. "Unfortunately, as this is a private facility, we cannot allow you on the premises anymore."

Ichigo picked up the paper and looked at it like the simple sheet would rip of his arm and eat him alive.

"I am sorry Kurosaki, but I am sure you understand that I had no choice in the matter."

Ichigo only nodded silently in response. It was like the ground had fallen out from beneath him. He nodded goodbye as he left, his feet automatically taking him out of the building. This couldn't be happening; there was no way this could be happening. How could they do this to him? He understood he hurt them, and it was only normal they kick him out. But this? Kicking him out of school, away from his friends? Away from Chad and Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki... Of course they would take him out of school. They weren't _his_ friends, they were _Ichigo's_. Friends they had known to be close to their son. Taking Ichigo out of school and away from them was probably their way of protecting them from the shinigami in Ichigo's clothing.

He didn't know where to go, and wound up wandering through the streets of Karakura. It was only when his stomach's growls of hunger turned into full on abdominal pain that the vizard was pulled himself out of his daze. He was downtown, in some shopping district. Restaurants and shops lined both sides of the street, the smell of food only making his stomach growl louder. A quick look for a street sign showed him where he was, and he made his way to the only place he knew he could go.

-0-

Orihime nervously tapped her pencil against her desk, only half paying attention to the teacher at the front of the class. It was almost time for lunch and Ichigo still hadn't come back for class. She had no idea what could have happened, if he had to leave for any reason he could have stopped by for his bag, wouldn't he?

The bell rang for the end of class and all the students stood up to leave and get their food. Tatsuki guided her down to the tree where the other girls were sitting and eating their lunch, and she made sure to give Mahana a fiery glare as they sat. Rukia was beside her in a second, looking at her just as concerned.

"I wonder why Kurosaki hasn't come back to class." Mahana asked, looking around for any sort of information to help.

"Ichigo isn't the troublemaker type, so I doubt he was called to the principal's for that." Ryu spoke up, "Maybe it was about that picture you sent to everyone Mahana."

"No way, I sent it just before class started, and there's no way any of the teachers saw it."

Mahana was blind-sided as Rukia's empty box of juice connected with the side of her head. Rukia quietly apologized to Orihime about the picture. But when she looked at her friend, Rukia noticed how Orihime didn't seem to be paying attention. She simply went through the motions of eating her food, but without really paying attention to what she was doing. Rukia had to admit, she was worried about Ichigo as well, it was long past time he returned and he still hadn't. She was certain he wasn't gallivanting off as Kagemusha. Her soul page had yet to go off at all today. In fact the only time he had taken it out was to take the picture of her favorite couple and to _attempt_ to send the same image to the black haired karate tomboy- whom Rukia was beginning to enjoy more and more. That led her mind down one path.

_Did it involve his family?_

"Rukia, I'm scared for Kurosaki-kun." Orihime whispered staring down at her chopsticks and the small clump of rice they held.

"I'm sure Ichigo isn't in any kind of trouble."

"I've known Masaki-san and Kurosaki-san since I was nine. They've always been so nice. I can't think of why they would do this to him."

Rukia frowned. She knew why, Ichigo had said last night hadn't he? His parents found out he was a shinigami and kicked him out because of it. She bit her thumb nail as a heavy thought occurred to her. That meant his parents could see sprits, maybe even interact with them. It also meant that they were aware of the Soul Society. So their reaction wasn't unlike her own. They were probably afraid of him, thinking he had been sent from the Soul Society.

Rukia's new question became completely clear to her.

_What were the Kurosaki's trying to hide?_

-0-

Urahara was sitting in his usual place at the back of his shop as Ichigo came in. One look told the century old shopkeeper what he needed to know, something bad had happened to Ichigo. The boys normal air of energy was mostly gone, and his determination and vigor had been replaced by a worn out and defeated aura. It wasn't nearly as bad as when he had retold his story to Urahara, but it was enough to make him concerned.

"Kurosaki-san," He called out, getting the boy's attention, "What's wrong?"

"My parents," Ichigo muttered, walking towards the shopkeeper, "They found out." All the boy's appearance and confession needed was rain, Urahara thought. The sun, showing for the first time in days and the smell of freshly watered plants, and cut grass contrasted it all too much.

Urahara looked up at Ichigo from the shadow created by his cap. His face was grim.

"Masaki-san..."

"She... I..." Try as he might, Ichigo couldn't find the words to express his mother's reaction without stabbing the knife of her rejection deeper into his heart. Urahara didn't need him to say anything more, he knew. He'd known Masaki for going on twenty years. He knew this day was going to come and he knew how she was going to react the second Ichigo appeared on his doorstep. Urahara pushed the door to the back open and took off his hat, letting his shaggy hat hair go wild.

"Why don't you come in and drink some tea."

"They took me out of school. They took my home away." Ichigo looked up at Urahara, his eyes looking blacker than white. Urahara raised a brow, though it appeared as though the boy and his hollow were sharing the same pain, he was unaware that any emotion contrary to anger or violence could make the two's appearances mingle in Ichigo's human state. It was a true testament to the teenager's pain.

"It's like they're doing it just to punish me! Well it's working! I can't take it, I can't! I'd rather go back to being alone than know my mother hates me!"

"Kurosaki-san, please," Urahara begged, making Ichigo calm down a fraction. "Let's go inside."

Urahara had no idea how to handle this situation. Give him an enemy to analyze and develop a strategy against, and he'd have a working plan in minutes. But this, dealing with a heartbroken young boy on the edge of losing himself, he was lost on. Despite the fact that Masaki had wanted him and Yoruichi to have absolutely nothing to do with her children, the shop keeper had kept a careful eye on them as they grew up. He had mourned for Ichigo that first night he learned the truth, but it hadn't taken him long to accept this new Ichigo. To him they were the essentially the same. It was why Urahara felt so guilty he had no words of advice or comfort for the boy who was more or less family.

The tea, thankfully, was prepared quickly. A cup was set down in front of the two of them, and they began to quietly sip at them. Slowly, Ichigo calmed down. Maybe Urahara didn't have a lot of advice to offer, but he'd offer what he could; a plan.

"So, what is your plan now, Kurosaki-san?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to stir up any negative emotions.

"I... I'm not sure." Ichigo answered, completely at a loss, "They kicked me out without anything. I don't have anywhere to go."

"What about your friends? Inoue-san? You could stay with her; keep a better eye on her and Kuchiki-san." Urahara offered, mentally checking all the options available to the young Vizard.

"No." Ichigo's answer was flat and unquestioned, "I won't be a burden to any of them. And things are bad enough for Inoue already. I can't stay with her any longer than I have."

Urahara held back his curiosity at Ichigo's words. The last thing he needed to do was push at any buttons that would set him off. He wondered why it was that Masaki had, had to be an only child, having relatives that wouldn't be told about what was going on would help, give him some place to stay. And Isshin being from the Soul Society didn't help matters that way either. Being from that world, Yoruichi, Tessai and himself were the closest thing the older Kurosaki had to family. Then it hit him.

"You know, it may not be comfortable or what you need, but there's always a little space available here at the shop." Urahara offered. There was a glimmer of hope in Ichigo's eyes as he lifted his head before he looked back down.

"Thanks, but I can't. You already have Jinta and Ururu to look after-"

"Don't do that Kurosaki-san." Urahara said sternly, "You need a place to stay, I have room. It's simple."

"But what if-"

"If Isshin and Masaki-san come around, I'll deal with it. It's not as if they're strangers to me."

"... Thanks Urahara." Ichigo said quietly.

"Of course that leaves the problem of clothes, I don't have anything that would fit you. And the only spare clothes we have are Yoruichi's." Urahara pulled his hat down over his head, hiding his eyes as he knew what this meant. Ichigo had to get clothes, and that left only one place to go for them.

-0-

Orihime bit her lip as she walked home from school. Rukia looked on with a studied gaze as she held both her own and Orihime's bags. Inoue had her hands full, carrying Ichigo's bag home, hugging it against her chest as if she was afraid it would be carried off in the wind.

"Kurosaki-kun never came back..." She whispered, the sadness overwhelming her words. "And did you see the sad look in Ochi-sensei's eyes when I asked for an extra assignment sheet for Kurosaki-kun? I don't think he is going to be going back to school..."

"You should do something for him." Rukia spoke up. The auburn haired girl looked up at her mentor with a curious look, snapped out of her daze.

"What can I do Rukia?" the girl asked.

"Well." Rukia crossed her arms and thought, "He was kicked out of his house with nowhere to go, he obviously needs a place to stay for longer than one night."

Rukia was happy to see the cogs going to work behind Orihime's eyes. The girl was deceptively smart and clever, and the short Shinigami could already tell she was thinking the same thing. The two shared a smile as Rukia began pressing buttons on her Soul Page, looking for what they'd need for what they were about to do.

-0-

It took him a while, wearing a borrowed hoody from the shop that he could only guess actually belonged to Yoruichi, but he finally waited around long enough to watch his mother leave on her way to go and pick up the last minute groceries he remembered her needing. He noticed instantly how the bounce in Masaki's step was gone and Ichigo knew it was his fault. He pulled the hood down further to cover his spiky orange hair, and walked across the street to the door the heavenly woman just left from.

When he arrived his hand instantly went for the golden handle on the door. Ichigo froze, and stared at his hand, the limb had gone numb. The numbness traveled up his arm, into his chest and made his heart stop. Slowly, he moved his hand away from the knob and raised it to knock on the white door to the Kurosaki Clinic, a place that just yesterday was his home. He made a tight and shaky fist and as he hit his pale knuckles against the door, his heart kicked up and into high gear. Each knock pounded his rib cage from the inside out.

Isshin wasted no time answering the door and glaring at the stranger in his son's skin. Ichigo didn't look back. He kept his eyes downcast and unconfrontational. He was here only for a few things, and then he would be gone.

"Haven't you done enough?"

"I didn't come to fight with you. I just came for some clothes and then I'll be gone. Your family won't have to see me ever again."

"It's not enough to take our son's body and life, but you want his things now as well?" Isshin's calm voice betrayed his enraged heart. His body was tensed, arms crossed and chest high. He took up the whole doorway, baring his home against his son as if he was some sort of hostile invader.

"Look old man-" Ichigo started looking at his father's face for the first time.

"No you look, whoever you are. You can't just come back here expecting us to welcome you into our home simply because you look like Ichigo. You've taken enough from us, and hurt Masaki enough. Just-"

"You think I enjoyed watching her cry?" Ichigo screamed. Isshin narrowed his eyes.

"I always remembered my mom laughing, smiling. She loved us and was the center of our universe. Then she died..." Ichigo clenched his fists and stared at the ground. "When I came here and she was alive, smiling at me like I always remembered I didn't want it to ever go away. I wanted to protect her like I wasn't able to before.

"Yesterday, when I saw that hollow appear all I could remember was that image I have burned into my mind of mom dead on the river bank as I tried to wake her up. I knew I couldn't lose her again. I jumped in and killed it without thinking, and ended up losing her again anyway."

"I'm sorry to tell you this Shinigami, but Masaki isn't your mother."

A rubber band snapped in Ichigo's mind. His restraint broke and his vision went red with furry. A deal for one last normal moment with his family was all that stopped his reiatsu from flaring and his eyes changing to show his hollow self.

"Take. That. Back." Isshin stiffened and straightened his back but made no move to comply with his son's wishes. "I said take it back!" Ichigo yelled again before throwing his fist into his father's face, throwing the man back into the home. Ichigo followed, slamming the door closed with his foot as he took off the borrowed jacket -not wanting to owe Urahara more than he already did.-

Isshin shot up, wiping the blood from his nose. Ichigo tensed. This was no kiddy fight, a rowdy wakeup call or childish surprise greeting. This was a fight between warriors and between men.

"So, this is how it's going to be."

"Yeah," Ichigo narrowed his eyes, but Isshin's keen ear caught a sense of despair in his voice. "This is how it's going to be."

"It's customary to tell your opponent your name, or do they no longer teach you that at the academy?"

"I wouldn't know, I didn't go the academy. I just kinda' picked the shinigami thing up as a kind of hobby actually."

Isshin's brows furrowed and he couldn't help but look slightly confused. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. Substitute shinigami in charge of protecting Karakura-cho."

Isshin's eyes shot open wide and he was thankful he still had the reflexes to dodge the punch the stranger threw at him. He moved to the side, and buried his knee in Ichigo's stomach. The boy lost his breath for a second before he recollected and grabbed Isshin's leg with his left arm, holding him still so his fist could connect with the old man's cheek.

Isshin responded and grabbed the arm, pulling his head back and then tossing it forward to connect with Ichigo's. The two men stumbled back, taking a moment to get their bearings back before starting up their brawl. Ichigo quickly learned his father was much quicker than he had ever let him believe, it took a lot of his skill to dodge the hits he could. He managed to get in a few good hits himself, though at the price of a busted lip. Eventually Ichigo managed to catch his father with an elbow to his chin, tossing him back and knocking him to the floor. When the old man didn't move for a few seconds, Ichigo took it as a sign to head up to his room and collect what he could.

"Sorry about this old-man..." Ichigo spoke more to himself as he shot up the steps.

He was halfway up the stairs before he felt the floor reverberate under his feet, signaling that his father was back up. He turned around to intercept him, but only wound up catching a fist to his eye. The punch sent him further up the stairs, and as he stood, he felt Isshin connect with his middle, tackling him and taking him all the way up to the second floor. They hit the hardwood floor hard, Ichigo letting out a grunt of pain as his back was the primary connector. Isshin brought his fist back, and Ichigo moved his head in time to avoid another fist, letting Isshin's hand connect painfully with the floor. Another fist to his father's chin sent him rolling to his side, and Ichigo stood up, waiting until Isshin was on his feet as well before giving the old man a kick to his gut.

Isshin hit the wall, and quickly caught the next kick aimed at him. He raised his own foot and launched it into the stranger's side. He slid further down the hall, and Isshin wasted no time in quickly following. Ichigo tensed up and took his father's hit, using the moment to bury his knee into the former Shinigami's chest, followed up with a kick to his side. Isshin's back hit a door that, in its slightly opened state, gave way, and he fell back into the room.

Ichigo growled as he finally succeed in pinning his father to the floor. He slammed one hand on the base of his father's neck, pushing down on a pocket of nerves near his collar bone. His other hand was pulled back, ready to punch the face of the man who gave him life. Isshin just stared ahead as if ready for the attack, as if he expected his son to come into this home and try to kill him. The expression made Ichigo freeze and assess his surroundings. They'd dragged the fight into his room.

How many innocent fights had his father started in this very room? Ichigo couldn't remember. There were the wake up calls and the crazed demands for him to do his homework or keep it down. Ichigo's room held so many memories, all suddenly tainted by this single one.

"I..." Ichigo whispered his voice cracking. "Why can't I be your son?"

Isshin's eyes went wide, and their brown eyes met. Ichigo's pooled with a sorrow he had seen just yesterday in his wife's. It was the emotion of someone who had just lost their whole world.

"Am I not Ichigo enough for you?"

"You're not Ichi-"

"I am!" Ichigo slammed his father harder into the floor. "I may not be your Ichigo but damn it _I am_!" Ichigo bowed his head, hiding his eyes from Isshin once more.

"Was it too much to ask to be selfish one goddamn time? I just wanted my family back! I wanted what that bastard took from me." Ichigo loosened his grip but Isshin didn't move, the older Kurosaki completely mesmerized by this strangers confessions and emotions. "I wanted mom and you and Yuzu and Karin, Chad, Rukia, Renji, Ishida... I wanted Inoue back... What kind of bastard are you too not let me just have them back, when I know you would have done the same?"

Ichigo threw himself off his father and relaxed against the side of his bed. His knees bent up, he rested his forearms on the boney joints and bowed his head. He didn't see Isshin get up and roll his shoulder. He studied the man in front of him like he would any stranger in his home. Only now he felt his heart hammer and his gut clinch. This stranger was becoming less and less a stranger and more his own flesh and blood.

"Once, I asked my dad how mom and he met." Ichigo whispered catching Isshin off guard. "At the time I was so young, I didn't think he was telling the truth. I pushed aside his made up story until last night, it came back to me. The old man had told me the truth."

"And what did your father tell you?" Isshin asked.

"He said they met in heaven." Isshin's eyes widened at the boy's words. Ichigo bent his elbow and grabbed onto his orange hair. "He said he was a captain there in the _army_, and she was a third seat under a different _leader_. He fell in love with her, but before he could tell her, she was killed by a _demon_. So her soul was sent to the living word. He spent years and years looking for her. And when he found her, he left Heaven behind."

"Because Heaven was where ever his love was." Isshin added, looking at the orange haired boy with empty eyes. He had heard the boy's story before, he had told it to his son time and time again when Ichigo was young. To hear it told back to him now, his insides twisted. It was now suddenly occurring to him at breakneck speeds that his emotions may have overrun his logic for truly the first time in his centuries of life. In a rush of emotion from the news of his son's death, he could have very well shut out the boy he was mourning.

"It's not fair." The boy choked out. "I just wanted my second chance... I just wanted what Aizen took from me."

A large duffle bag landed into front of Ichigo, making the Vizard jump. He looked up from the bag and to his father. Isshin could see Ichigo was confused... Ichigo... had he truly made a mistake? It didn't matter until Isshin could figure out for certain. Masaki would be home soon from the store, and the boy needed to leave. The frail woman wouldn't understand, nor would she consider Isshin's hypothesis unless he had hard facts. Right now the ex shinigami wasn't even positive he knew what he believed.

"You can take what you can fit into the bag. Masaki will be home soon and I want you long gone before then, do you understand Ichigo?"

"You... You called me Ichigo." The teen said; his voice filled with shock as he stood with the large duffle in his hand. Isshin walked to the doorway, and turned back only to answer before he disappeared into the hall.

"I had to call you something."

With strategic packing, Ichigo was able to collect more than enough clothes to last him until the time when he would have to go to Soul Society. He looked over at his desk before he left. He had written a note for his mother and father to read, it would have been awkward to hand it to them, and he hoped they would come in and read it before too long.

He paused one final time. Three words pressing on his thoughts and drawing him back to scribble them on top of the letter. The words had been so fitting when his friend had written them, and now he felt compelled to write them as well. He paused and set the pen down and left, making sure to turn off the light as to not waste. He took one last look at his bedroom before he said goodbye to it for forever. It was dark outside already, and his father was nowhere in sight, most likely off with the twins until he knew Ichigo was long gone. Ichigo called it lucky; he could make a clean getaway and not have to hurt the old man any further.

He reached for the doorknob but the metallic handle turned on its own and his fair mother stepped in. She paused and looked straight into his eyes. Her own filled with only hatred and heartache.

"You broke in?"

"You could say, I guess." Ichigo looked down at his mother's full hands. "You're not going to let me help, are you?"

"That was my son's job." She coldly replied, pushing past him.

"Of course it was..." Ichigo whispered in reply.

"When should I expect to have my son's body back?" Masaki called from the kitchen, her voice growing all the more harsh and piercing.

"I'll give it back." Ichigo listened to her feet run to his side, but he didn't look away from the open door. "I just need it for a while longer, until I go to Soul Society. When I go, I'll give Kisuke my... your son's body, he'll give it to you. I owe you that much."

"That's all! And what happens in the meantime, you parade yourself around, pretending to be someone you're not?" Masaki reached out to slap him, but in a move faster than she could see, Ichigo caught her wrist in a gentle, but firm grip.

"You're a coward is what you are." She growled, trying to pull her hand.

"I guess I am. I was afraid to face my own failures so I came here. I'm afraid of repeating them, but I keep doing just that. I'm afraid of you slapping me or saying anything to me anymore, but I don't want to leave... I'm afraid of losing you again." Ichigo flatly replied, staring at her palm.

"Stay away from my family." She whispered her demand, and again tried to pull her hand free.

Ichigo's expression dropped, she had to fight to hold her glare at the boy who looked like her son on the brink of tears. How could a stranger look so heartbroken at those words? How could this imposter make the same faces her son made? Why wouldn't he stop being Ichigo?

"Please don't..." Ichigo whispered, pulling his mother closer and suddenly enveloping her into a tight and desperate hug. She pushed her hands to his chest trying to get away, but her capture was once again too strong.

"Let go of me!"

"Please don't do this mom, please." Ichigo whispered, begging into his mother's curly hair.

"I am not your mother."

"Don't say that." He chocked, his voice breaking again. "I love you so much, mom. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I never wanted this to happen."

"Sorry won't bring Ichigo back." Masaki wept as she stopped her struggling. "I knew something like this would happen. I should have hid my children better. I should have-"

"You're not to blame." Ichigo pulled back and gave her a small smile. "I have to go. " He pulled away and gave her one last look before he went to the doorway.

"Mom?" Ichigo questioned and he could see the newly formed venom in his mother's teary eyes. "I no… _Ichigo_ loves you very much." He quickly shut the door behind him and left, hoping that one day the sound of her loud cries would die from his memory.

He ran; the bag swung over his shoulder and a tight frown on his face. He had one more place to stop before he could get to Urahara's, and stay there. He turned the corner to Orihime's apartment and slowed down, catching his breath and not wanting to worry her more than she probably already was. He'd left school so suddenly and knowing her, his small smile did little to calm her worry from the second Ochi-sensei told him to visit the principal.

"Ichigo." The vizard boy stopped and looked up at the stairs leading to Orihime. Rukia was sitting on the steps. When their eyes locked she stood up.

"What's wrong Rukia? I didn't sense a hol-." Ichigo was cut off with a quick kick to his side. Ichigo buckled under the surprise attack and fell to his knees hugging his injury.

"The hell?" He groaned.

"Do you have any idea how much you worried Orihime today?" Rukia yelled, grabbing Ichigo's hair and forcing his wide eyes to meet hers. "I may not know what happened with your family, but damn it I know Kagemusha and I know Kurosaki. Ichigo is stronger than both of them combined and he won't fall to some petty problem! A real shinigami would get stronger and fight. He'd move on and win! Only weaklings mope around and don't fix their problems. Shinigami aren't weaklings!"

Ichigo couldn't breathe for a second until Rukia's attempts at encouragement hit him. Was it stupid for him to think he was doing a good job hiding his pain from his the two shinigami girls? Orihime's smile popped into his mind followed by the harsh beating _his_ Rukia had given him, speaking harsh words of reassurance and snapping him out of his funks.

...

"_He's sorry he's so weak!" Rukia shouted, pushing his head down to look at the pavement of the school's walkways._

"_I . . . I'll get stronger." He raised his head, looking right at Orihime, ready to make __his life's__ promise, "And then, next time, I'll definitely protect you."_

_..._

The memory brought air back to his lungs. It felt cleaner than it had been in days, and his chest felt open, not constricted and tight like it had been just moments before.

"So are you a Shinigami. Or. Aren't. You?" Rukia forcefully let go of his orange locks and started back upstairs, where Orihime was waiting. "You decide and don't come up here until you wipe that pathetic look off your face, got that Ichigo?" She demanded with a cocky grin before sprinting the rest of the way and into the warm apartment.

"A shinigami or not?" Ichigo whispered and smiled, he could feel his hollow and Zangetsu's answer. They all agreed, they were a hell of a lot more than a shinigami.

"_About time we start acting like it."_ Ichigo and his hollow thought in tandem. Ichigo stood up and ran up the stairs suddenly driven there by some force deep in his gut. That smile he saw flash through his mind earlier? He wanted to see it again, more than anything. He pounded on the door, breathless again from all of the physical work he seemed to be doing today.

Orihime opened the door, and just looked at him blankly, taking in his beaten up figure no doubt. His shirt had blood on it, his lip was cut and his eye was turning black. He smiled a small and weak smile, wanting that worried look that mirrored Masaki's to stop more than anything else.

"Hey, Inoue." In reply she yelled his name and dove into his chest. The impact knocked the air out him, and pushed on his hurt ribs, but he rapped an arm around her back and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at her reaction to seeing him.

"I told you he'd stop by Orihime." Rukia spoke from the corner. Ichigo's caramel eyes met her violet ones and she smiled at him. She knew she knocked sense into him, and she was going to walk around in a cocky haze for weeks. Ichigo knew what he had to do next wouldn't help it but he knew he had to let her know. He mouthed _'Thank you'_ to the petit girl, she replied by mouthing back _'You owe me'_. This hollow shuddered at what the midget could possibly think of as pay back.

"Inoue, do you think I could come inside?" Ichigo asked, and the girl instantly shot away from him, her face bright red.

"Oh no. I am so sorry, Kurosaki-kun! I was so rude, and I hugged you like that, I'm sorry." She covered her face and hid behind the door. "Please come in!" she squeaked from behind the wood barrier.

"I just came by for my school bag. Chad texted me and told me you had it." Ichigo replied trying to ignore her hug as much as he was trying to ignore her babbling reaction, not to mention his hollow's reaction to both.

"I did!" she said closing the door and trying to scurry around him and out of his view. She ran into the guestroom announcing she had put the bag away in there.

"Why is it in your room?" Ichigo asked Rukia quietly, knowing full well that she would have looked through it and found his random scribbling. Mainly things like homemade maps he drew during class of the Soul Society, or shitty notes on Zanpakuto he had encountered. Having Rukia, or anyone for that matter, digging through his stuff would only lead down a bad road for him. On that thought, he made a mental note to trash all of the evidence when he got to Urahara's shop.

"Not my room anymore." She replied with a shrug and looked off uninterested.

Ichigo furrowed his brow, hating how she was acting like such a...

"_Bitch."_ His hollow supplied.

Why would the room not be Rukia's anymore? Was she that in love with living in closets? Ichigo was just about to ask that very thing when a question popped in his head. _If it wasn't her room, whose room was it_? Ichigo blanched and dropped his bag.

"She didn't."

"She did."

Ichigo nearly cursed before dashing off down the hall and into the door way. His mouth hung open and Orihime just stood there with a large blush and a shy smile. He hadn't seen the room when it was Rukia's but it was evident that Orihime had put a lot of work into making it look confortable for him. The smell of fresh paint hovered in the air despite the open window, telling him that the wall facing him, accenting the polished wood walls around it, had not always been a light blue that almost perfectly matched the color his reaistu once was. She had laid out a futon in the corner, a small desk, and a dresser. More than enough for him to live in there comfortably.

"Inoue…"

"I know it's not much!" Orihime squeaked flailing her hands around. "Rukia and I thought that you needed a place to stay so, I thought that you could stay here! I mean we don't take up a lot of room and…"

"Inoue, I can't stay here." Ichigo regretted saying those words as soon as he saw her face drop. "I told you it was just for the night."

"You made up with your parents?" Orihime asked, suddenly allowing a bubble of hope to swell.

"Not… really…" Ichigo replied, hating that he just seemed to keep making her feel worse. "I'm going to stay with… my uncle for a while."

"Where does your uncle live?"

"Mitsumiya district, he owns a candy store there…" Ichigo answered quietly not quite understanding the question, or why it was asked.

"But that's so far! How are you going to make up with Masaki-san and Kurosaki-san if you live so far away?"

"It's not that far, Inoue. It's closer than the school!" Ichigo huffed, not understanding why she was fighting this so damn much.

"It's such a bad side of town!" Orihime whined.

"I can take care of myself." Ichigo nearly whined back. Neither of them noticed Rukia watching them from down the hall. The small shinigami knew for certain neither of them knew how loud their voices were getting. She smiled.

"But what if you get into trouble and your uncle is too busy at his shop to-."

"Jesus Christ Inoue," Ichigo cursed moving closer into the room and standing close enough to Orihime to make her crank her neck up. She just stared at him biting her lip and giving him a childlike determined look.

"I can take care of myself. I am not that same weak kid you grew up with alright?"

"But-"

"No buts Inoue, I'm not going to do this to your reputation. That picture from earlier was bad enough. I am not going to have people talking badly about you and ruin-."

"I don't have a reputation to ruin!" Orihime shouted, just trying to be heard over Ichigo.

"Yes you do! And having me live with you would crush it."

"Then… I don't care!"

"I do!" Ichigo yelled even higher. "I am not going to have people talking about you like that."

"I can't have you live on the streets either."

"I told you I am staying with my uncle; you don't need to worry about me living on the st-."

"You said he lives at his store! It would be so crowded there it might as well be the streets."

"Damn it, would you let me finish one sentence?"

"Not until you agree to stay." She crossed her arms.

"It's not happening." Ichigo said, doing the same.

Orihime made an uncharacteristic growl and ruffled her hair. Ichigo took a step back, only now realizing just how heated the two of them had gotten. Orihime straightened up and followed him a step. Her eyes shined a subtle golden color as she stared at him with a determined glare meant for hollows.

"What is it going to take to get you to stay Kurosaki-kun?"

"Why do you want me to stay so badly?"

"So I can protect you!" She yelled, and quickly covered her mouth as if she had just confessed a grave secret. Ichigo lost all his fluster, and his blush matched Orihime's. Slowly she removed her hand and looked down.

"I thought that if Kurosaki-kun stayed here I could protect you from getting hurt, anymore." Ichigo took a step toward her and he could tell tears were brimming in her eyes. "You do so much for everyone else, you don't think about yourself. I thought it was time someone did something for you."

"Inoue…" Ichigo sighed and looked around the room. She had outdone herself with what little time she had. His eyes landed on her again and his expression relaxed. "I really don't deserve any of this. You're too kind to see anyone in a bad light, so I guess you couldn't see how selfish I am."

"Kurosaki-kun isn't selfish at all!" Orihime replied looking up at him as if she was defending a Saint. "You're always there to help other people and always trying to work out their problems before you consider your own! Kurosaki-kun-."

"Okay Inoue," Ichigo said with a small smile and a large blush. "You're not recruiting me for some cult; I was just saying I didn't deserve to stay here."

She bowed her head again and held her stomach. "I don't think my cake would change your mind then, would it?"

"I'm sorry? Did you just say you made me a cake? On top of all of this?"

Ichigo's hollow narrowed his eyes. Neither of them liked the idea of Orihime working so hard for such a stupid task.

"Inoue, that's too much."

"I know…"

"_I bet that midget just sat there and watched the whole thing too. Tch, maybe we should stay here. Protect Hime from the shinigami."_

"I really don't like the idea." Ichigo thought in reply to his hollow. "It doesn't feel safe."

"_How could it not be safe? Ain't nothing in any of the worlds we can't kill."_

"I meant it wasn't safe for her…"

"Will you stay and at least have a slice before you go?" Rukia asked from the hall, drawing both their attentions back to the short woman's existence. Both teens took a step back from one another.

"I didn't do anything weird with it." Orihime blushed. "Rukia wouldn't believe me when I told her you liked my peanut butter cake with coco frosting."

"Actually that sounds pretty good." Ichigo and his hollow thought together.

"_This dimension is messing with us, King. We're starting to like Hime's cooking." _Ichigo blinked and suddenly hoped that Orihime hadn't said anything important, because he hadn't heard a word.

"…So I just bought some cake mix at the store."

"It's safe, trust me."

"Rukia!" Orihime whined, acting like a child.

"Thank you Inoue, again for everything, but I'm not hungry." Just to spite him, his stomach quaked.

"Tummy-san says otherwise. Have you even eaten today?"

"I had half a slice of toast this morning before Tatsuki slapped it out of my mouth… And I had some tea with Ura-my uncle."

"That's horrible Kurosaki-kun! You'll get sick if you don't eat!"

"I really doubt that Inoue."

"You will and then you'll be Skeleton-san and you'll touch people and turn them into a skeleton and then kung-fu zombies, being immune, would have to rise up and kill you to save people from all becoming bones. And of course we'd then have to create an anti-zombie task force because soon they would try to overrun us and-"

"Orihime." Rukia snapped the auburn haired beauty out of her babbling with her name and a sharp tap on the noggin. "Why don't you go get the cake before Ichigo's stomach claws its way to the outside, ne? I'll get him to the table."

Orihime's mouth made a big 'O' and she scurried off into the kitchen.

"Why would you say it like that? Her imagination is going to get the best of her, again."

"She's not that stupid Ichigo. I think she has just spent so much of her life trying to get people to think she's an airhead that she sometimes can't help it. She knows how weird she sounds, she just doesn't care."

The vizard suddenly feltlike an idiot. He had known Orihime for a lifetime longer than Rukia and here she was correcting him. At the same time he was glad. Orihime needed someone to bond with. Ichigo hadn't realized he had followed Rukia to the dining room table until she pushed her foot into the back of his knee and forced his body to kneel down in front of a nicely set table for two. Ichigo raised his brow and looked at Rukia.

"I am going to bed. This gigai is making me tired."

Ichigo refrained from commenting as Rukia went off to the room she was surly now sharing with Orihime, and looked down at his plate. The sweet teen had placed a small cut out card there, with his name on it. He picked it up and flipped it around between his fingers. He paused and looked at the bottom. On the underside of the bent card Orihime had written "Ichigo-kun" instead of the formal name she always used. Beside it was a small chibi character with spiky hair and a humorous frown. Ichigo smiled, feeling that warmth in his gut once again.

"_Hime's cute, King. Admit it."_

"Shut up would ya?" Ichigo snapped back, his comeback lacking any bite.

"Ta-da!" Orihime smiled, pushing the sliding door open with her foot and stepping into the room, a medium sized cake held in both hands. "I hope you like it Kurosaki-kun." She said looking at him and not where she was going. Somehow, with all of the ways she had to get to the table, she chose the one that led her over Ichigo's duffle. She tripped easily. The girl had overcorrected herself in hopes of not falling on her face in front of her crush. Instead she fell flat on her bottom. The cake came down, landing on her flowery skirt and her light yellow tee.

"Oh no, the cake!" She cried looking down at the mess.

"The cake?" Ichigo said as he knelt down from in front of her, not knowing how to really help. "I'm more worried about you? Are you okay?"

"The cake is ruined." She pouted, looking up at him with what could only be described as some sort of puppy dog eyes. Ichigo sighed.

"I'll take that as a _yes_."

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun. I can't believe I did that. Now the cake is destroyed and you didn't even get to try any of it."

"_We still could King." _His hollow laughed sending unwanted images of Ichigo and Orihime through the teen's mind. Ichigo glared in response. Orihime bowed her head thinking it was her who made the orangette upset.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Ichigo berated himself. This was definitely not his week.

"Don't be sorry Inoue. I'm sure the cake tasted delicious." Without thinking Ichigo reached out and plucked a piece of moist red cake off her lap, and plopped it into his mouth. Orihime blushed, as Ichigo licked a bit of chocolate frosting from his finger.

"Cherry chocolate." Ichigo said, as if guessing the flavor.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Again Ichigo reached out, making sure to nab a chunk with plenty of frosting.

"Inoue?" He replied before sticking his thumb into this mouth.

Orihime couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. Ichigo looked so funny. His frown still in place, eating cake like a child sneaking desert before dinner. He raised a brow at her, not understanding her reaction but enjoying it all the same.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun just looks so funny!" Ichigo's frown deepened, and instantly Orihime stopped. "I'm sorry, that sounded mean."

"Not really…" Ichigo looked down at her lap and smiled. "Besides you're the one who looks ridiculous." He picked up some frosting with his finger tips and glopped it onto her delicate nose. Orihime crossed her eyes, trying to look at the brown smear. She jumped when Ichigo laughed. It was a sound she hadn't heard in so long she had forgotten Ichigo knew how.

"Now we're even." Ichigo smiled, looking at Orihime with a look so kind and happy she almost melted. She looked down at her lap and shyly picked up some cake the same why Ichigo had. He stopped laughing when Orihime slowly smeared dark frosting and red cake over his cheek.

"Hey." He cried, getting ready to wipe it off until he saw her smile.

"You didn't have any cake on you. Now, we're even Kurosaki-kun."

The two sat in silence, just looking at one another until, in a move completely in sync with one another; they grabbed more cake and smashed it onto the other's face.

From the floor in front of her door Rukia watched with a big smile at the teens laughed and acted their age. Like teenagers, not like two people forced to fight the unthinkable. Not like two shinigami warriors, and not like two people who had lost everything. They were happy, carefree, normal. Orihime grabbed a chunk of cake from Ichigo's forehead and plopped it into her mouth as the two laughed and continued to horse around.

The short shinigami swore to herself that before she left to go back to Soul Society, she would get the two together. She smiled a depressing smile as she closed the door encompassing herself in darkness. She should have been thankful that she was able to achieve her goal. But instead she was sad. It meant that the Soul Society wasn't far behind. She would have to leave, and she feared for Orihime.

-0-

"Well Boss," Tessai pushed up his glasses. "It's getting late; do you think Kurosaki will be much longer? I was hoping to lock up the shop."

"Kurosaki-san isn't coming Tessai." Kisuke said staring up at the stars with his pipe in hand.

"Oh?"

"Can't you feel them Tessai? I believe Kursaki-san has found a new home." Kisuke blew out a puff of smoke, forming an interesting ring. "Dare I say, I think that this one, for Kurosaki-san, may just be better than the last."

With a final puff on the pipe, Kisuke emptied the ashes and turned around, heading inside as Tessai closed and locked the doors. A small smile graced the shop keepers features, a true smile, one he hadn't felt grace his face in many years.

'_Welcome home Kurosaki-san._'

-0-

"Mom!" Yuzu cried running down the stairs a small letter in her hands. "I think Ichi-nii came home today while we were all gone!"

"Why would you think that Yuzu?" Masaki asked with a forced smile that only Isshin noticed. Her husband took a seat next to her, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"I found this letter on his desk. It wasn't there this morning."

Masaki opened the small envelope with shaking hands and looked at the small note. Instantly her eyes watered. They weren't touching words or any words of sorry. It was only a few short sentences, but the hand writing was Ichigo's. The words might as well have been his as well. It killed her that she knew it wasn't really her son. It couldn't have been.

"_Everything is going to be okay. In time you will know everything. Until then, abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate. Sometimes you need to drown in despair to live_." The stranger had signed it Ichigo.

"He wrote something on the envelope too." The blonde added showing the back to her mother. She put a hand over her mouth, trying to stop her tears. "It's in English, I can't read it."

Isshin answered and kissed his weeping wife's head. "It says '_Goodbye Halcyon Days_'."

**End**


	12. 11: No Play

We don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

_Looking back at the last chapter I now notice I had said you all were going to get chapter 12. _OOPS XD_ we are on 11. Thank you all so much for your answers. It was good to see where you all saw the story going. I hope none of you are disappointed! :MM:_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter 11: No Play**

The sun shone high in the sky, obscured by only a few stray clouds hanging about. Occasionally one would make its way across the large orb of light, casting a cooling shade down on the people below. It was peaceful, beautiful and cooling. In the streets below a baker put a fresh loaf of bread out by the window hoping the smell would draw someone in.

Ichigo leaned back against a wall of the building he was currently resting on top of. His eyes lazily watched over the section of town he was in, watching for the tell-tale signs of a hollow about to appear. Rikka sat on his shoulder, the little plushy enjoying her time out of Orihime's apartment and outside with the fresh air and breeze. It wasn't that Orihime kept her cooped up on purpose, but it would be incredibly hard to explain a walking talking doll out in public. Ichigo was somewhat thankful that he didn't need to try and come up with stories like he had before. One lifetime of Kon's antics was enough.

It had already been a week since Ichigo had moved in with the auburn haired Shinigami, and he really couldn't say he regretted it. For the first time, in what felt like years, he honestly believed things could get better for him. Things were already going pretty well, Rukia trusted him, and they were almost on par with the bond he had with the Rukia he'd lost. Only this Rukia seemed to enjoy hitting him a bit too much. Most often he was spared by Orihime just in the nick of time.

It almost hurt Ichigo to realize how little he must have known about the Orihime he lost or the one he had come to live with. It had only been a few days and already Ichigo had learned so much about her.

She was brilliant, her mind worked quickly and in impossible ways, but she was incredibly intelligent. She was able to hammer out homework in seconds when it would have taken him hours, and he had done most of the assignments before in his dimension. Perhaps it was from years of living alone, but even the way she cleaned up the house after dinner, or the way she created amazing foods with so little; it all seemed like Orihime had made it an art. Then there was the time he just spent with her watching Laugh Hour -which he couldn't completely understand- or helping her dry dishes, when he felt that warm feeling in his chest. He didn't know what it was, but he damn sure wasn't going to fight it.

It had only been a week, but so much felt like it had changed. While Orihime was at school he had taken over hollow duty, freeing her up and easing her burden. He was still cautious around Tatsuki; the black haired girl had nearly gone off the handle when she learned Ichigo was now staying with Orihime. The tomboy was still following Orihime home and staying over for as late as she could. Chad made time to stop by and talk with him, nothing serious, just the general nonsense and unimportant crap that normal teenagers and friends were supposed to talk about. _Normal_... it was amazing how this world was starting to feel so much like that, yet so _hard_ at the same time.

Ichigo tried not to leave the apartment often, only to walk Orihime to school and pick her up, or when he went to Urahara's. It didn't take Ichigo longer than a day to figure out that Karakura-cho was a smaller place than it looked on a map, especially when you were trying to avoid the people you were related to. If he stayed inside, and only left to hunt hollows or walk with his friends, he could pretend they didn't hate him. So that's what he did.

Ichigo made sure to savor the happy moments, it wouldn't be long now until Soul Society made their move. Or more appropriately, the _Aizen manipulated_ Soul Society wasn't far from making their move. He'd probably have to start planning soon, getting prepared for Rukia's rescue, and making sure Orihime didn't get in over her head.

"Onii-chan." Rikka's childish voice made Ichigo crack open an eye. He followed her gaze over to a rip in the sky where a hollow was preparing to drop down.

With a sigh Ichigo stood up, stretching his relaxed muscles. He walked towards the edge of the building closest to the Garganta, insuring he got as good a view as he could. With a quick motion of his arm, his mask was on. He didn't really need it to beat any of the small hollows that kept popping up, but he figured he'd pushed back his training far enough. Before he'd left Shinji and Urahara behind, he'd been given a basic grasp on how to form a cero, and it would undoubtedly be a useful skill to have when he entered Soul Society. Now it was all about mastering the technique, and to even create the thing he needed his mask.

He stretched out his hand, concentrating his harsh reiatsu into a small, red orb in his palm. Focusing and holding it was easy, next came the difficult part. It was a strange thing really; Ichigo had never been a long distance fighter, so the use of a cero was foreign to him. Aiming was a muddled process that he could only guess at. So he carefully watched the Garganta, aiming through the spaces of his curled fingers. The second the hollow showed itself, he let the energy fly. It quickly crossed the distance and hit the side of the hollow's mask, its fall became one of a dead hollow, its body disintegrating before it hit the ground.

"Not bad Kurosaki-san."

_"Clearly he wasn't watchin'. Ya missed again King."_

Ichigo sighed, agreeing to his hollow's comment. Dismissing his mask, he looked over at Urahara, sitting idly on the ledge behind him and Rikka.

"Though it seems like your aim could use some work."

_"We could practice on _you_."_

"I'm not a ranged fighter like Ishida." Ichigo said, walking back to his seat beside the mod soul, "I do all my fighting up close and personal. Getsuga Tensho is kinda long ranged, but it's broad, I don't really have to aim it."

Urahara nodded in understanding, "Ceros are more condensed for a stronger strike, and they require better aim. I must say, I am glad to at least see you're practicing on hollows. I doubt my training grounds could withstand your target practice."

"Did you show up for something Urahara?" Ichigo asked, hating how Urahara always rambled before getting to the point.

"Oh, just checking in, the shop hasn't had many visitors lately, and I've been a little worried about you." Urahara pulled out a pipe from his coat, quickly sticking the end between his teeth and lighting it, "You're staying with Inoue-san now. That's a good sign."

"I didn't really have a choice, she wasn't going to take _no_ for an answer."

"It's always the innocent looking ones you have to look out for." The shop keeper let out a chuckle as Ichigo turned to glare at him, "I never thought Inoue-san had such a forceful side. Next thing you know, you'll be staying in her bed too."

The harsh reiatsu was the only warning Urahara had before he dodged out of the way of a cero. The shop keeper smiled, keeping a firm hold on his pipe as he landed a few feet away from his previous position, his pose and stature seemingly unchanged. It was just too easy to tease the young Vizard when it came to the auburn haired girl. His over protectiveness was rather adorable when you got past the brutality of his reaction.

_"You missed again." _His hollow commented sounding more bored than anything. Ichigo could just see him lounging around on the side of a building, using Zangetsu's shikai for shade. When normally he'd join in on the hazing the hollow seemed content with the world. It was strange and unnerving. Ichigo almost missed the violence.

"Now, now, Kurosaki-san." Urahara said, pulling out his fan and hiding the bottom half of his face with it, "Do you really want to kill the man who's about to give you some advice for your cero training?"

"What advice could _you_ have?" Ichigo asked, dismissing his mask again.

"Well, for starters, you're not condensing your reiatsu enough. Normally, ceros shoot straight because their power prevents any warping of its path. Also, you haven't shot it enough to be able to tell its natural trajectory. You're pretty much just estimating and shooting."

"How do you know how to shoot a cero?" Ichigo asked.

"It's not that different from kido really. It just lacks the spells woven for control." Urahara took a long drag from his pipe and puffed the smoke out into the air, "But that's going to have to wait. Don't you have something to do in about an hour?"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, sounding more than a little annoyed.

"Onii-chan!" Rikka jumped up and down, trying her hardest to pick up the heavy wristwatch her blurry friend had given her to keep track of time. Ichigo picked it up and instantly his temper rose.

"No way! I've been up here for three hours?" Ichigo glared at Urahara, mad that the shop keeper hadn't told him when he had first arrived.

"Give Inoue-san my best, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo placed Rikka on his shoulder and shunpoed away. Seconds later, he landed on his window sill and hopped down onto the floor as quietly as possible. This was the hardest part, being quiet and stealthy until he could get into his body. Rukia was good about keeping Orihime away from his room or door when he was out on a hollow run, but he was still worried about being caught. Rikka hopped off his shoulder and ran to the door, being extra careful not to make a sound.

"I'll see you later Onii-chan." She whispered as she left.

Ichigo's body, now complete with soul, shot up in a hurry and dashed forward to his closet, all the while chanting f-bombs as if the word would make time slow down. Quickly he stripped out of his t-shirt, and tripped himself as he tried to kick off his jeans. He hit the floor with a loud thud that he was sure shook the whole apartment.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked form the other side of the door. "Are you okay?"

Ichigo cursed again as he sat back up and rubbing the goose egg on his head. He had hoped Orihime hadn't heard his crash landing. At least only his hollow had seen it.

"I'm fine." He groaned, and stood back up. He was pulling his black button up shirt and matching slacks when he added. "Just kind of running behind..."

"Okay, be careful, I don't want to take you to the hospital."

'_Especially because the closest one is my family's_.' Ichigo added as he fixed up his tie. The orange haired shinigami substitute looked over at the calendar on the back of his door. Today was Hayate's funeral. Orihime had been anxious for it since the teen's aunt came over a few days ago and told her about the date. The husky brunette woman nearly choked Ichigo with her tight hug. It was awkward coming from a woman he'd never met, but he tried to play along.

Ichigo hoped that Hayate found a good home in Soul Society. He knew that the chances of the teen being near the gate they arrived in front of was slim, but he couldn't help but selfishly wish that the boy had done what Ichigo had asked of him. And though he hated Hayate's reasons, he hoped that he was at least starting on his journey towards being a Shinigami.

Ichigo stepped out of his room, his hair messy, his shirt untucked, his tie wasn't tied right and the top buttons were undone, but as far as he was concerned, he was ready. Rukia was sitting on the couch wearing a simple black dress Orihime had quickly sewn for her -another one of Orihime's amazing talents that Ichigo was noticing- with Rikka on her lap watching Don Kanonji rant and laugh on TV.

"I can't believe you're watching this." Ichigo said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"It was just what was on." Rukia looked up at him, showing him she was chewing on a potato chip. "Orihime is in the bedroom getting her shoes."

Ichigo blushed, "I could have guessed that, you don't have to tell me where she is all the time. I'm not her mother."

Rikka giggled drawing both Ichigo and Rukia's attention. "Look Nee-san! Onii-chan looks like a strawberry. He's all red."

Rukia laughed and Ichigo's face became redder. Rukia's laughter made his eyebrows furrow further but, just as he was about to yell at the short Shinigami, another one entered the room and caught his attention. Ichigo turned and faced Orihime, suddenly his blush disappeared, and he lost his harsh comments for Rukia. He didn't even remember why he was going to yell at her. He was too taken in by Orihime. Her dress was a simple short sleeved black gown that reached her knees. She had a black knitted shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair was uncharacteristically pulled away from her face and fashioned with a black bow. The auburn locks still flowed down, showing a little curl, but only enough to add body. She was an angel cloaked in black, and he couldn't take his eyes away. That weird feeling was starting to grow, making his head fuzzy. Orihime looked at Ichigo's sloppy appearance and blushed.

He looked like a model from a magazine. A bad boy who didn't care about rules, and would turn your world upside down. He was dressed in black, and the color seemed to suit him and only make his orange hair pop. The red tie dangling in a shoddy knot around his neck only added to the look and splashed in a sense of dominance and superiority.

She set her black dress flats down on the table and walked up to Ichigo. He was frozen. All it seemed his body would allow him to move was his eyes as they followed auburn hair until it was less than a foot away from touching his chest.

"You tied it wrong, Kurosaki-kun." She whispered, untying the tight knot and redoing it. All the while she blushed and Ichigo watched her quietly. Ichigo knew that if anyone else had tried such a domestic act on him, he would have snapped at them. He didn't want to be babied and he could dress himself, but Orihime just took him over and he couldn't stop her, even as she buttoned his shirt up and pushed the tie up to his collar.

She stepped back and studied his look, quickly both teens blushed and Rukia smiled, snapping another picture with her phone for reference for the picture she needed to draw later.

"Kurosaki-kun, you..."

Ichigo felt himself leaning forward but stopped. "Yeah?"

"You need to tuck in your shirt, you look kind of silly." She bowed her blushing face and moved into the kitchen. Ichigo blanched and looked down. Rukia burst out with loud laughter, unable to hold it in any longer. Ichigo glared.

"Shut up Rukia, no one wants to hear your annoying voice." Ichigo made quick work of the problem. As he glared at the short shinigami he pulled down his tie until it hung loose once again and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. It wasn't a move against Orihime, but more because he couldn't stand having things around his neck. His instincts told them it was dangerous. Someone could choke him that way or use the slender red silk as an advantage. Not like he was expecting anyone to attack him today, except for maybe another smothering embrace by Hayate's aunt, but he had spent so much of his short life fighting. Apart of his mind made sure he was always ready.

"You should calm that temper of yours." Rukia drawled out, then in a voice low enough for only Ichigo to hear, "Lover boy."

Ichigo's face took on another shade of red and his glare increased. Just as he was about yell something at the short shinigami again, Orihime called from the front door. With a deep breath Ichigo forced himself to calm down. He and Rukia had agreed on no shenanigans, and to not make a scene during Hayate's funeral, or around Orihime. Ichigo could still see the sadness around her during the week, even though she had shed all her tears for the boy that first night he stayed with them. It was obvious to him that she was trying to keep herself together today as well.

Ichigo took the task of shutting off the lights, the television and locking the door behind them as the two girls left. Orihime seemed so quiet, almost in a trance and Rukia walked her down stairs. From behind her Ichigo noticed her missing hairpins were tucked into the delicate black bow tying the hair that would normally frame her face back. The splash of bright color seemed to almost be the subtle ray of hope. Hayate was dead, but in Soul Society he was alive. They had made sure he made it.

The group walked silently through the streets on their way to the funeral. Ichigo kept glancing over at Orihime, ready to step over in case she needed his help in any way. He almost made her turn around and go back home, but this was too important to her. Ichigo could relate.

…..

"_Today, we commemorate the brave Shinigami who fought and died to protect Soul Society and the world of the living." Ukitake's voice rang strong through the large crowd present, all gathered at the top of Sokyoku Hill, "Their loss was unforeseeable, and will never be forgotten for the rest of history. They stand as a testament that when any evil reveals itself, there will always be those brave and strong enough to rise and fight against it."_

_Very few in the crowd were able to keep their eyes dry. The most obvious being Ichigo, standing at the very front, his dull eyes watching Ukitake's movements with an unnatural attention. _The Hero of the Worlds_ hadn't shed a single tear. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked over to find Urahara beside him. The shop keeper gave him a solemn look, not able to put on a smile for his god-son. Shinji and Hacchi stood a little ways behind the former captain, both looking up on the eulogy with apt attention._

"_In their honor, we dedicate this monument to them." A large cloth, held up by ropes, fell, revealing the stone monument Soul Society had built to remember the people who had died in the fight against Aizen. _

_Though their bodies had disintegrated away, the swords of the Shinigami who had died were still present, and had been buried into the stone to stand as a sign of their fight. Their names had been carved under their swords, with a few words below the names to commemorate them. But Ichigo's eyes forsook the main part to look further down, at a small spot that had been set aside for the others. Small niches had been carved into the stone to set the things left of his friends. Orihime's hairpins, Uryu's Quincy bracelet, Chad's medallion, and Nelliel's mask. Ichigo had fought tooth and nail to have her included in the memorial. Maybe she had been an arrancar, but damn it she fought and died with the rest of them, as one of them._

_He felt Urahara's hand on his shoulder tighten for a second before he guided the boy forward, following himself. Many of the others in the front row moved forward as well, placing their flowers at the base of the monument for the captains and vice-captains they were here to remember today._

_Ichigo ignored the rest and made his way to the spot set aside for his friends. Suddenly feeling weak, Ichigo fell to his knees. His eyes traveled over the small mementos they left behind, reminders of their lives, reminders that they had fought._

_Reminders of how he had been too weak to protect them._

"_Always remember. They fought and died to protect what was important to them."_

"_Ichigo." Shinji spoke from behind the orange haired shell of his friend. "You've been sitting here for three hours. The gate's ready of us. It's time to go home."_

"_Is that right?" Ichigo's voice was quiet and nearly lost in the sound of the heavy wind._

"_Before you go…" Ukitake caught his attention now, kneeling down in front of the man who gave Rukia a second chance and allowed her to have friends for the first time since he had become her captain. "The captains felt that although we collected the possessions of your friends for the memorial. There was someone who deserved them more." _

_Ichigo looked up at the captain and then down the white haired man's hands. He held something in them positioned for Ichigo to hold out his own and take them. Ichigo held out his hand, but the motion lacked any true hope or anticipation. _

"_We had them copied. The true ones are now yours." Ukitake opened his hand, dropping the only things left of his friends into his grasp. Orihime's hairpins were slightly stained with blood. Uryu's Quincy Cross was missing a prong on the bottom and Chads coin had been cut along the top. _

_The people around Ichigo held their breath as he stared at the trinkets in his hands. To any normal person, they'd seem like simple things, trash even. But to Ichigo, they were the evidence that he would never see those people again. _

_Ichigo blinked slowly, his hand clutching his failures. When his eyes opened that small spark of life his eyes had left was gone_

Ichigo_ was gone._

…_.._

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo snapped back to reality, finding Rukia and Orihime giving him worried looks. He looked around, and judging by the presence of other people in black, he guessed they had arrived at the funeral.

"Sorry." He said, reaching up and rubbing his eyes, "I was just thinking."

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to Kurosaki-kun." Orihime's soft voice spoke out.

"No." he answered, looking over at the auburn girl, "The least I can do is be here. And I intend to do just that."

Orihime and Rukia traded a quick glance before nodding their heads. Ichigo was determined to be there, to show his respect. Orihime admired that, it had taken a lot of willpower to get her legs to bring her so far. She had to be there for Hayate, but at the same time she felt she didn't belong. He had died because she had been too weak to protect him. And now that she was finally there, she couldn't seem to get her legs to listen to her.

"Inoue." Ichigo said, putting his hand gently on her shoulder, "Don't forget Rukia and I are here for _you_ just as much as Hayate." He gently guided her towards the building; her legs finally working again as he gently pushed her along.

"Orihime, dear, you finally arrived." Cried Hayate's heavy aunt. The woman held out her arms, and encased Orihime into a vice like hug. Orihime gave the woman a gentle hug back, but kept her eyes downcast.

"Ichigo," The woman wept, "You're here too!"

The trails of makeup that already made their smudgy trail down the large woman's face told everyone around that she had been crying, and with as loud as she was even now, Ichigo wondered if the blessing of Hayate's grave could be heard over her theatrics. He chided himself for the insensitive words but his hollow agreed. It didn't make matters any better.

Again Ichigo stuck out his hand to give the woman a formal shake in greeting, and once again she pushed aside his hand and squeezed him, suffocating him with her large chest.

"I know Hayate will be so glad you two came. You were his only friends. The few he made in Kyoto couldn't come." The woman let go of Ichigo allowing him to catch his breath. A few people gave him sympathetic glances as he held his hand to his knee to keep himself upright.

The weeping woman pulled out her overused handkerchief and wiped at her eyes, which served to only make the black smudges worse. After her face was dried once again she turned to Orihime and gave her another squeezing hug, this time with only one arm. She needed the other one for her theatric gestures.

"You and Ichigo and of course your sweet little cousin should all sit in the front row with me."

"No, I am sorry Sakei-san. I don't think I deserve that honor." Orihime spoke quietly her face eyes not leaving the floor sense they arrived.

"Nonsense. You and Ichigo were the closest things Hayate had to siblings. He'd want to see you up front, not these people who only knew him by name."

The woman grabbed them both with Rukia being uncharacteristically quiet behind them and sat them in their seats. She wiped at her eyes once again and apologized, saying how happy she was that the two of them decided to come. A voice from outside called to her and she shuffled out of the main hall.

"That woman can certainly take charge of a room can't she?" Ichigo mumbled more to himself or even his inner hollow.

"Sakei-kun had that same skill." Orihime whispered. Her eyes never left the closed casket in front of them.

Ichigo bowed his head. He had no words this time that could help her without feeling like a broken record. It was okay to cry, he'd told her that, but there are times when you didn't want to. Sometimes emotions were too strong to deal away with by just a few tears. He could tell her they were there for her, but she was surrounded by both Rukia and himself. It was impossible for her to forget them. He couldn't tell her how he would deal with it. The last funeral he had been to was hers. And with Tatsuki yelling at him, and punching him out in the middle of the service, it was hard to try and relate to any normal circumstance. Uryu was buried in a private ceremony and Chad's body was sent to Mexico to be buried with his family. So before Inoue's funeral, the only ones he had been to were for his father and sisters, and before that was his mother's. With the pain of their rejection still fresh in his mind, he didn't even want to think about them; it hurt so much.

"Last funeral I was at was Onii-chan's" Orihime whispered, as if hearing his thoughts. "I sat in the front row then too, and you were sitting to my left just like you are now. I was mad at your family sitting next to me. I was so angry that Onii-chan left me, even after I begged him not to, even after Masaki-san told me it was going to be okay…"

Ichigo looked at Orihime. Her face was blank, even her smile was missing. Her eyes were still trained on box holding Hayate's body. He had never heard from _Orihime past_ the events following her brother's death. She had come and gone from his life in a matter of hours. The only memory he had of her was when he opened the door to greet her, and when she gave him a small smile as she left, thanking him and his father for trying everything they could to save her brother.

The two dimensions were too different…

"Inoue…"

"I was so mad I didn't want to cry, but Kurosaki-kun was doing enough for the both of us." Orihime lightly smiled, the simple sign was enough for Ichigo to brush aside the idea of him bawling over the death of a person he'd never met. Then again, it seemed like _Ichigo_ searched for reasons to cry. That, or he was _that_ empathetic.

"I broke your nose, when I told you to stop crying and you didn't." Ichigo blanched. He never thought that Orihime would even act out in violence. Seeing her fight anything was a foreign concept to him. But he couldn't help but smile. How he wished he had been just a fly on the wall to see Orihime slam a tiny little fist into his face.

"That's one way to get someone to stop crying." He tried to joke, lightly elbowing her and allowing her small grin to grow.

"Thank you." Orihime looked up at him, her eyes strong but filled with small unshed tears.

"For what?" Ichigo asked, not being able to look away.

"For crying then…" She whispered, her hand slowly coming to grab the edge of his shirt near his wrist. Ichigo fought off a blush, and felt his hand twitch with anticipation – anticipating what, he didn't know.

"And thank you for being strong now. This strength is the kind I need to get through this." She cocked her head to the side and gave him a sweet smile. A single tear started to fall. How he wanted to brush it away.

He hated seeing her cry. Since he'd gotten here it seemed like he had seen her cry more times than her counterpart. The thought killed him and pushed him to try harder. He wasn't protecting her enough. He would though. He would get this right.

Once again her smile was contagious, and even though his smile to her was small, it still warmed her heart. She looked back ahead, suddenly feeling relaxed. Wanting to comfort her with his reiatsu like she did him, Ichigo gently moved his hand to her knee and gave it a small squeeze before moving it back, her tight grip on his shirt never left.

"I promise not to cry this time then." She smiled at his whispered comment. Once again she was thankful to simply have him near.

-0-

Tatsuki let out a sigh as she leaned back against the bench she sitting on. She wanted to be where Orihime was, at Hayate's funeral. She could feel the apprehension coming off her auburn friend for the last few days leading up to it. But since she couldn't be there, she trusted Rukia and Ichigo in her place… Well, she trusted Rukia, _Ichigo_ not so much. Though, if it were any other guy besides Ichigo, they'd have a few broken bones. She didn't even understand why she let Orihime and Rukia talk her out of beating the ever loving crap out of him when she learned he was living with her, he had his family didn't he?

With another sigh, Tatsuki let her thoughts go. Thinking on the questions she didn't have answers to would only keep bothering her. Ichigo was staying with Orihime and Rukia, it was how it was. And even though Rukia was obviously _not_ Orihime's cousin, she trusted the short girl. She had done more than her fair share the night Sora turned up as that monster.

_Oh yes_, Tatsuki remembered that night. It was a wonder she could even forget. She remembered Rukia using some small device on her, and then she fell unconscious, and for the next few days she walked around like normal, not a single memory from that night. Then she started seeing things. Blurry figures at first, though she only thought something was wrong with her vision. A visit with an eye doctor proved that wrong, and then the figures started to get clearer. When they came into full focus, the memories started returning as well. It wasn't much at first, just blurred images, slurred voices, but the emotions she felt came through loud and clear. And just like with the spirits she could now see, the memories cleared up as well.

"What have you gotten yourself involved in Orihime?" Tatsuki mumbled, looking up at the sky.

Her first instinct had been to run over to Orihime and confront her about everything. But then it occurred to her, Orihime didn't want her involved with what was going on. Tatsuki was a strong person; she excelled at karate and took pride in that fact. But against monsters like Sora had been, monsters she knew Orihime was now fighting on practically an everyday basis, she was useless. And the bitter fact set in that not being involved was the best way for her to help her friend.

But that unfortunately left the problem of her seeing spirits. It was one thing when they were wondering around trying to figure out what was going on with themselves. But it was another thing when they decided to take full advantage of people's inability to see them and start making out everywhere they went, which is why she had to leave the store her mother sent her too. Apparently the middle of the grocery isle was just as good as outside to a pair of ghosts.

"Agh!"

The distressed cry brought Tatsuki's attention from the sky to a small girl who had just scraped her knee on the ground. She was only a few feet away and could already see the tears forming in the girl's eyes. On closer inspection, the chain attached to her chest revealed that she was a spirit as well. There was a short debate with herself on whether she should go over and help, or just keep sitting, and not make herself look crazy to anybody who passed by. It was a debate that she lost when the girl let out a small whimper. With a grunt from moving her formerly still muscles, Tatsuki stood up and made her way over to the girl.

"Hey there." She greeted with a smile, crouching down to get a better look.

"You." The girl sniffed and wiped at her eyes, calming down now that someone was finally noticing her, "You can see me?"

"Yeah, but that's not what's important right now." Tatsuki reached down and gently helped the girl up, "Um . . . I don't know if getting some spray and a band-aid will help, but we can try right?"

Despite her uneasiness in the situation, Tatsuki couldn't stop the smile that came to her face as the little girl's own lit up in happiness. Suddenly, Tatsuki could see why Orihime did what she did so long ago. For children, knowing they were dead and not passed on would be hard enough, but to deal with the hardships and not having anyone there to help them, it only made it worse.

Just as the two turned to leave the park, an unearthly roar rang through the air. Tatsuki froze still at the sound, looking down to see the little girl breathing hard, a look of pure fear and horror etched on her face. The pair looked behind them to see a large rip open in the sky. A pure white mask appeared, two piercing yellow eyes peeking out from behind it, and then a large monstrous body followed. The hollow looked around the area it was in, before settling its gaze on the two girls staring at it.

It could smell them, their tasty, tantalizing scents.

The second it took its first step towards them, Tatsuki knew it was after them. She didn't know how, she just knew she had to run; she had to get the girl away from it. She reached down and gripped the girl's hand, pulling her along as she turned and ran out of the park. The streets were pretty much abandoned, something she was thankful for as the monster followed them, making the ground shake as it lumbered after them. But no matter how far she ran, or how many turns she made, the creature just kept gaining on them.

It was like a bad dream, one where you ran and ran and the door never got any closer. You could feel the monster on you heals nipping and growling but you couldn't move any faster. You wanted so badly to wake up because you knew it was a dream and you knew it was about to kill you, but you couldn't. You were defenseless against your own mind. But this was not dream. This was reality, but still she was trapped. Defenseless.

As they rounded a corner for the seventh time, Tatsuki let go of the girl's hand, pushing her forward as she turned around.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked, tears back in her eyes.

"I'm buying you some time." Tatsuki answered, looking over her shoulder at the girl, "Now get going."

"But-"

"I said 'Go'!" Tatsuki yelled, giving the girl the same look she gave her little siblings when she threatened them into doing their chores. The little girl hesitated for a moment before turning and continuing to run down the street.

Just as the girl was out of sight, the hollow came around the corner, growling in delight at having cornered one of its targets. The other girl may have been gone, but it would only be a matter of time until it found her.

Tatsuki stood her ground, gritting her teeth together to keep them from shaking in fear. If she ever thought one thing about herself, it was that she a realist. True, her ideals had been thrown a little out of whack when she started seeing spirits, but a little adjustment and they were compensated for. It was those ideals that told her she was in over her head, probably about to die. But, if she was going to die, she'd go down fighting.

Her heart was pounding in her ears as the hollow brought up a giant fist, then swung it down at her. Her instincts told her to jump back, and she obeyed. The fist connected with the pavement, showering her with bits and pieces, and she used that opportunity. Mustering all the strength she could, she jumped and swung her foot towards its gut.

Strangely, the kick was effective, and the hollow was knocked back a few steps, growling in pain. As Tatsuki landed and took up a stance, she chanced a look down at her leg. It felt strange, but it wasn't in pain, the opposite really. Her leg felt . . . strong, stronger than it should have. It was like some power was flowing around it, through it, protecting it and making it more effective against this enemy. And that same power was slowly flowing through her body, to her other leg and arms.

Suddenly, Tatsuki knew she could win. She braced as the creature righted itself, focusing back on her and preparing for another attack. She could feel the energy flowing through both her legs as she tensed up to dodge. But before she could make a move, a bright blue blur shot over her head and connected with the hollow's mask. With a roar it stumbled back, falling before it disintegrated away.

A second later, Tatsuki felt the energy leave her, and with it, all her vitality. She fell to her knees, panting with exhaustion. She felt as if she had just gone a hundred rounds with her karate teacher, no holding back. A cold sweat covered her body, a mixture of fear and exertion.

"That was rather foolish on your part." sounded a condescending voice from behind her.

Tatsuki turned her head as best she could, suddenly feeling stiff all over, to see Ishida Uryu walking up to her. She just caught the last of a blue light around his right wrist disappearing before he stood in front of her, pushing up his glasses.

"Ishida?" She panted, "Did you just-"

"Yes, I took care of that hollow." He said, crossing his arms as he looked down on her, "Though the question here is why you thought you could take it on yourself?"

"The girl?" Tatsuki asked, too exhausted to care about his cool demeanor and condescending tone.

"I guided her to a safe place before coming back. I figured you could stay a live long enough."

Tatsuki didn't know whether to be pissed off or happy. On the one hand, he had pretty much left her against a creature that probably would have killed her. On the other hand, he had, had enough faith in her skills and abilities to trust she'd do well against it so that he could take care of the little girl then come back. Before she had a chance to say anything to him, Uryu turned and started walking away.

"Wait." She called out, prompting him to stop and turn to face her, "You called that thing a hollow. Is that their name?"

"If you have any questions about them, just ask Kuchiki." Uryu pushed his glasses up again before continuing his walk away. "I have no interest in tutoring people on the ways of the afterlife."

Tatsuki settled for pissed off as Uryu left her sight. If she hadn't been so tired she'd have run after him and kicked his scrawny ass for not even offering to help her. It took almost everything she had to pull herself off the ground and start on her way home. Though it was strange to see what had happened, whatever Orihime was involved in, it looked like Uryu was a part of it as well.

If anything happened to Orihime, Ishida Uryu would be the first one she was going to make pay.

-0-

The funeral, though little had happened, had been exhausting. Ichigo could tell it took a lot out of Orihime to keep from breaking down and crying. And a part of him had wanted to take her out of there and let her cry her heart out again. But she wanted to be there, wanted to know she was strong enough to face her failures; and he wouldn't take that away from her. The want and need was what made her so much stronger than him, even if she didn't know bankai or have some deep seeded inner hollow. She could live with failures and loss. She met them head on. He broke down and ran away.

Ichigo was both relieved and disappointed to not see his parents there. Relieved to know he wouldn't have to face them, and disappointed that they hadn't come out to show their respect for Hayate, surely the boy's aunt had invited them. He was tempted to borrow a cell phone and call to demand they show up. They had no right to punish Hayate's family for his mistakes. But he knew that if they showed up, he wouldn't have been able to stand it. He would have run away again, like the coward he was, and left Orihime to deal with her pain on her own. The Kurosaki's not showing up was probably for the best. He hoped Hayate understood.

Ichigo smiled. The little punk probably only cared that Orihime showed. Other than her, the rest of the room would have been invisible. It was a good thing she sat in front where he hoped, even in Soul Society, he could see her.

Halfway through, Orihime had started leaning on Ichigo. He caught Rukia looking over, and was glad the short woman had enough tact not to start laughing or grinning at the sight, not there. He didn't push her away or try and remove the hand that had moved down started to grip his own hand like a vice, even when the service was ended and they all started heading home. He caught Rukia taking a picture of her leaning against him for support as they walked through the streets, but he didn't feel like yelling at her. They were still quiet as they made their way into the apartment.

'I'm going to head to bed early." Orihime mumbled.

"'Night Inoue," Ichigo said as he watched her drag her feet into her room.

"I will be in soon too." Rukia added. Ichigo was starting to wonder why things in this dimension seemed to be taking a larger toll. Sora as an adjuchas, being one. Rukia's gigai binding to her soul and tiring her out faster and harder was another.

Ichigo remembered a day before, when Orihime had approached Kagemusha and asked him to take hollow patrol today. He didn't say anything as he accepted, already knowing what was happening. If there was anything he could do to help her through today, as Ichigo or Kagemusha, he'd do it. But first he knew there was one small fire he needed to deal with before it got out of control once again.

"Rukia, before I go can I see your cell phone?" Ichigo asked coolly taking out his own that Urahara had given him as a simple safety measure. Unlike Rukia's that spotted hollows, his had a small countdown to a date that only he knew the significance of –not even Urahara knew, despite his attempts at finding out. The phone also kept tabs on his friend's –Chad, Uryu, Orihime and Rukia's- locations and levels of spiritual pressure.

"What? Why?" She asked clutching the thing to her flat chest.

"I want to see if you got the updated version." He fibbed for once, hoping she bought it as he simply clicked away on buttons, feeling somewhat like Muzuiro. He checked to make sure how much memory his card had. Hopefully it would be enough.

"Oh…" She slowly handed it over, watching Ichigo with hawk's eyes.

He pocketed his own phone and grabbed hers. A few clicks, and his mission was complete. His phone was on silent still from the funeral so he was thankful that she would never notice the full extent of what he did. He wondered what would happen if he was ever found out. He also couldn't help but ask what possessed him to do it in the first place.

"Here you go." He tossed it back to her, the screen still showing a bright pink chappy bunny with the words 'PHOTOS DELETED' in large block letters. The instant Rukia saw it she gasped, her face turning red with anger and loss. There were over twenty pictures! Her _Ichihime_ collection had just been permanently crippled.

"How dare you!" She growled, still being discreet enough to speak quietly and don't disturb Orihime.

"They were pictures of me; I had the right to get rid of them if I wanted to."

"But it was my phone and I took them!"

"Hey, just feel lucky I let you keep your wallpaper." Ichigo smiled and watched her look down bashfully at the crappy drawing of a bunny Renji, in his student uniform, swinging around a wooden katana.

"That was none of your business!" she growled, her anger only getting worse.

"But the other pictures were."

With little else left to say Ichigo turned his back on the fuming Rukia and went to his room. He was quick to leave his body and dive out his still opened window. This time he wouldn't take Rikka. He found himself on the same rooftop he had left hours ago, only now the scenery felt different. The sun had set. The stars and crescent moon were his only light. Below, streetlamps came to life as a group of study hall students nosily walked by. Ichigo reclined back on the edge of the building letting one leg dangle off the ledge. He took a few minutes to just relax and feel all the tension he had absorbed from Orihime during the past few hours drain away.

After a few minutes, Ichigo sat up and looked around. Somehow, it felt like Urahara or Uryu or some crazed hollow was going to sneak up on him. Finding no one, he turned so both his legs hung from the ledge and took out his phone.

The picture of Orihime and him sleeping on her couch was what he expected to see first, but to his surprise Rukia had been taking pictures of them before then. There was one of him and her walking to gym, side by side right after his body changed. Another of them laughing and goofing around at the concert. The next was of him carrying her; he was surprised she even wanted to take it with how badly she seemed to have trusted him then.

The pictures went on, showing small moments and less subtle ones –like their holding hands on the way home, him helping her wipe cake off of her face with a damp towel as they continued to laugh at one another, and the two of them sleeping on the couch together. Ichigo's brows furrowed as he flicked through them all again, taking time to study each and every one of them. Ichigo held his head in his hands for a moment, thinking on how weird and foreign Rukia's ideas of him and Orihime seemed. At the same time the photographic evidence was astounding.

Ichigo scolded himself for nearly falling for Rukia's fairytale ideas. If she knew the truth, then she would realize why he stuck so close to Orihime. She was walking down the same blood soaked path as him, and he wanted to protect her. He wanted to make sure that she would never die. He wanted to forget the feeling of Zangetsu piercing her chest. He wanted to forget how it felt to feel her heartbeat stop as he pushed down on her wound. He wanted to protect her, that's why he stuck to her like glue.

Rukia didn't know the whole story. She was taking events out of context and twisting them into some strange whirlwind romance. Ichigo didn't have romantic feelings for Orihime. He wasn't here for love, he was here to fight and get back what he lost. Even if he did, he had to leave soon anyway. Once Masaki and Isshin had their son's body, Orihime would think it was him. They would never see each other again, and it would only end in heart ache. So no, he didn't have feelings for her. He couldn't, end of story.

Again Ichigo looked down at his phone, this time his fingers working on their own accord. With a few clicks, Ichigo cleared his screen and stared at his new wallpaper. Rukia was a good photographer, and a bad artist. The picture she had taken not a half hour ago almost seemed award winning to him.

It was of simply his and Orihime's hands, their fingers laced with one another. It was taken shortly after he realized that her hand was still clutching his. During the funeral he had been aware, but when they got up to leave, her hand had been in his for so long he hadn't noticed it. He had though, when they were closer to her apartment. Orihime's hand moved, so that their fingers were intertwined. Like an idiot he had to look down and say something about how she had been holding his hand in a death grip for so long the feeling must have suddenly just come back to it. She quickly let go of his hand, apologized and left him feeling like an asshole.

Ichigo closed his phone and stuffed it into his pocket. It was a good picture; he'd say that if it had been anyone's hands. That's why he changed it into his wallpaper, nothing else. Plus, the picture was by far better than the default image of Kisuke's shop logo.

His hollow scoffed and Ichigo glared.

"_You're so stupid king."_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The hollow closed his eyes again, and smiled. _"It means you missed again, King. And this time, it ain't got nothing to do with Ceros."_

"That's not cryptic at all." Ichigo sarcastically replied, getting up and stretching his tired bones. "Why don't you ever just come out and say things plainly?"

"_Cause I have way too much faith in your intelligence." _The hollow smiled, opening an eye and peaking at the glaring Zangetsu.

"What?" He asked in a voice Ichigo couldn't hear. "I'm helping us all out." Zangetsu didn't reply, but the look on his face told the hollow the sword didn't agree.

"You're the same person as me. How could you be any smarter?" Ichigo jabbed, hoping to put an end to his hollow's insults.

"_Instinct beats rock, I-chi-go, I'm closer to the problem than you. You're too stupid to see any of it."_

"Then tell me."

"_Where's the fun in that?"_ The hollow laughed. Just as Ichigo's anger reached its limit and he was about to dive into his inner world and beat the answers out of his hollow. A roar ripped through the air. Ichigo turned, already feeling where the hollow was coming from.

"_Some other time, eh, King?"_

Ichigo didn't say a word as he brought his hand across his face, just a little harder than needed, pulling his mask on.

The hollow hesitated in the air as it pulled itself out of the Garganta. It could feel the area saturated with a strong reiatsu. But it wasn't the normal reiatsu of a soul, or with the sweet smell of Shinigami accompanying it. This was harsh and dark, the reiatsu of another hollow, and a pissed off one at that. Another hollow far stronger than it. The creature of instinct knew it best to simply leave; its hunger was not worth the tremendous risk staying imposed. Just as it turned to leave, a Cero ripped through the air, taking off its head and leaving the rest of its body to fall to the ground.

Ichigo didn't remove his mask after the hollow fell. What would be the point tonight? He was going to get his Cero under control. And besides, as much as he hated to think on it, he had learned something from his hollow. A good fight was a great way to relieve anger and stress.

-0-

Uryu made his way silently through the hallways of his house. It wouldn't do to alert his father to his presence given where he had just been. Despite his father's attempts to keep his son from living up to his Quincy heritage, the man had kept many relics and items of their lineage. They were sorted and hidden according to power and importance. The locations of the more powerful artifacts and items still eluded the young Quincy, but for his purposes at the moment, he had just come from getting what he needed.

"Stealing from your parent is never a good sign." A cold voice sounded from a doorway to his left.

Uryu turned and regarded Ishida Ryuuken with dismissive eyes, with a dash of contempt thrown in for good measure. For as long as the boy could remember, he and Ryuuken had always been at odds over their Quincy heritage, the argument eventually boiling over into the other parts of their lives.

"I'm simply taking what belongs to a _true_ Quincy." Uryu pushed up his glasses, "Something that should have been given to me when Sensei was killed."

"My father was a fool."

"Sensei was no such thing!" Uryu yelled back at his father, but then quickly flinched at his reaction. Ryuuken had gotten a reaction from him. Damn it, how could he fall for such a cheap trick?

"I had those rooms hidden for a reason. Specifically, so you would stay out of them." Ryuuken stood from his position of leaning against the doorframe. Uryu could see the triumphant look in his father's eyes even though it didn't reach the rest of his emotionless face. Mentally Ryuuken scoffed. His son was still just a boy, trapped in his twisted views of what the worlds were truly like.

"These items weren't meant to sit in a room, collecting dust, because a man refuses to acknowledge his bloodline." Uryu turned his back to his father, "They were meant to be used."

"You're getting yourself in over your head. Why do you insist on inserting yourself in the world of the afterlife?"

Uryu huffed in response, and walked away. He had his reasons, reasons he wouldn't waste on his father. He quickly told himself to rein his anger in, his hand close to prematurely breaking the Bait in his palm.

Ryuuken let out a sigh as his son walked away, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He slid one out and caught it between his lips, placing the pack away before reaching into his other pocket for a lighter. He knew his son was about to challenge the Shinigami girl, Inoue Orihime. Why his son refused to see reason when it came to Shinigami, he had no idea. The girl had done nothing to his son personally, and yet Uryu seemed to be going after her with a passion and fury.

Regardless, his son would eventually learn his lesson. Ryuuken knew enough to stay far enough away so that Uryu wouldn't know he was watching, but close enough to keep his son from making any irreversible mistakes. All he had to do was sit back and keep an eye on things. He had faith the Inoue girl could get Uryu to see reason in the upcoming challenge.

Looking off to the moon Ryuuken's eyes narrowed. He wasn't concerned about the kindly Inoue girl. It was Kurosaki he was worried about. He knew how much the orange haired ruffian resembled his father. If Uryu went through with the challenge, the son of Kurosaki Isshin would fight. And he would come for blood.

-0-

Ichigo groaned loudly at the sound of the alarm going off, increasing his annoyance with every loud beep. His hand formed a fist and slammed down on the top of the clock. He had no idea if he hit the right button or not, all he cared about was that he got the damn thing to shut up. With another groan he pulled himself up and out of bed. He'd stayed out too late last night, but he'd finally figured out how to properly shoot a Cero. Even with Ichigo's near infinite supply of reiatsu the task took a lot out of him.

When Ichigo got home he did a quick check on the girls to make sure they were sleeping soundly. The second he opened their door to take a small peek inside, he felt Orihime's pressure seeping through the small crack. It felt strange to him. It hit him like a brick wall, almost like it was in constant motion even after it was well away from the sleeping girl. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, not liking the intensity. He could only figure it was the tension and guilt of Hayate's death flowing out. Orihime hadn't shed a single tear. She was probably not used to hiding her feelings. When she was alone, she probably came home and cried, when no one was around to worry about her. Now with Rukia and himself staying here, she kept it in.

Ichigo slammed his palm to his forehead. There was no way he was _this_ tired. His mind went back to that feeling. The second he closed the girls' door, he felt ready to pass out. Only when he was a beginner had reiatsu affected him like that. And that was Kenpachi. There was no way Orihime had gotten that strong, or did the Cero training really wear him out so much? Probably. After all, he had successfully hit four hollows in the head consecutively, which was better than he thought possible after such a long break in his training.

So it was with a slight sense of triumph, Ichigo shuffled his way to the kitchen. Orihime was already there, just finishing up breakfast as he drowsily stumbled his way in. That was another thing he came to realize about her, the morning after any bad event, she tended to make a big breakfast for herself and anyone around. She did the same thing the day he moved in, the day he was kicked out of school, the day she got a C on a History test…When he walked in, she took one look at him before going into her usual worry mode.

"Kurosaki-kun? You look dead. Are you sure you don't want to sleep-in today?" she asked, already preparing a plate for him.

"I'll be fine Inoue, I just need some coffee." Ichigo made his way over to the counter, reaching out and pouring himself a cup of the glorious black liquid.

Apparently he and Orihime had come to the same conclusion about coffee. Two weeks into his first time on hollow patrol; back in his own dimension, he'd learned to love the drink as a lifeline. The second he saw the small machine on her kitchen counter, he knew she'd developed a taste for it as well. Although he marveled at her skill, every time he got a cup, it was always warm, without being too hot. It was why he was able to quickly down the cup and get a second as she set his plate on the table.

Ichigo went to his seat, wanting to get it down quickly to replenish some strength he wasted last night. Orihime walked straight towards him. Ichigo moved to the right, and then the left. No matter what direction he went, she followed in an awkward tango. With a frustrated, flustered sigh, Ichigo bit down on the edge of his coffee cup, so it was stable in his mouth and picked Orihime up by her hips. He turned so they switched placed. Orihime blushed, the places his hands had just been burned through her cotton pajamas. Ichigo just put his cup back in his hand before his teeth started to hurt and flopped down in his chair like nothing happened.

She didn't know whether to feel good that Ichigo was so comfortable around her, or upset that he didn't seem to care about how close they were seconds ago or even that he had touched her hips. A place she now couldn't help up feel had to be an inappropriate place, what with how good his hands being there felt.

"That smells good Orihime." Rukia said, walking into the room with her uniform already on. Orihime smiled then left to get her own uniform on, wanting to get rid of her blush as well.

The second after Rukia took a seat, Ichigo felt her foot connect painfully with his shin. He dropped the bit of rice he had picked up with a sharp cry of pain. He glared over at the short Shinigami.

"That's for last night." She growled out.

Before Ichigo could let out the string of insults he had thought up, Tatsuki walked through the door. He let out a sigh as she took a seat at the table, grabbing his food away before starting in on it herself. It's what she did most mornings when Orihime wasn't around. Ichigo growled as he got up to get himself some more food. He was up against two females that had his imminent discomfort on their minds. His only saving grace was Orihime, who walked back in a few minutes later.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you going for seconds already?" Orihime asked as she tucked her last hairpin into her hair. Ichigo couldn't help but notice that she styled her hair the same way as the Orihime he'd lost always had today. With the bangs parted to the side. Ichigo gave her a sad smile without realizing it. She looked really mature today, almost like she was really ready to take on the world.

"Tatsuki stole mine." He mumbled hating how he sounded like a child as he placed a spoonful of rice on his plate.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime whined, putting her hand on her hips.

"It's fine, Inoue. You made enough." Ichigo mumbled picking up rice with his fingers and dropping it in his mouth.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime gasped, Ichigo just gave Orihime a raise brow, not understanding her shock.

"What?"

"Is that how you eat at your house Ichigo?" Tatsuki butted in, chopsticks dangling from her mouth. "No wonder your parents kicked you out."

Rukia was quick to draw Tatsuki's attention away from Ichigo by spilling her water on the table. Tatsuki instantly stood to avoid getting water on her skirt and the two black haired girls went to work trying to contain the spill. Orihime looked to the table for a second then back at Ichigo. He was leaning against the counter with his hands. His head bowed.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime whispered, hesitantly putting her hand on his stiff back.

Ichigo stood instantly and turned to face her. Orihime frowned at his fake smile.

"I'm okay." He simply said. He flinched back when she pinched his arm with an angry pout on her face.

"No smiling unless you mean it."

"And who says I didn't want to smile?" Ichigo mumbled crossing his arms, trying to contain his shock. Orihime was becoming bolder with him living with her it seemed. Bold enough to call his bluff and pinch him.

"It was fake." She put her hands to her hips again and Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at her. Was she trying to intimidate him? It was so funny and cute to see, Ichigo couldn't help but smile wide.

"That's much better." She smiled back, not knowing why he was smiling, and barely caring. She was just glad to see a real smile.

"You are the only person in the world who could threaten someone into happiness Inoue."

"That's not nice!" she whined, dropping her hands to her sides.

"See what I mean?" Rukia whispered to Tatsuki.

Tatsuki leaned back in her chair; the mess all cleaned up, and just watched as Ichigo poked his finger teasingly into Orihime's forehead. The two light haired teens seemed lost in their own world. Ichigo's smile was wide and Tatsuki wondered if Ichigo even noticed how happy he seemed to be just by being in her presence. He was smiling, a completely different smile than she had grown up with him wearing. It seemed better, nicer, more _Ichigo_. The admiration and love in Orihime's eyes was unmistakable. As much as it upset Tatsuki to lose Orihime and let the auburn haired girl put herself out there to get hurt, she couldn't deny that they were in love. If only Ichigo would notice.

"Oi, Ichigo." Tatsuki piped up, and tapped her bare wrist.

It was time to walk to school.

The walk was like usual. Ichigo and Orihime walking in the front, Tatsuki and Rukia hanging back to chat behind them. Thankfully Ichigo and Orihime had found things to talk about, even if it was a little depressing to ask what he was missing in school. He wasn't missing too much, lessons he'd already done before. It was his friends he missed, spending time with Chad, Mizuiro, and surprisingly enough, he even missed Keigo. Orihime was very informative of the things he missed. Today Orihime seemed too excited about the upcoming summer festival to concentrate on the subject of school.

"Rukia said she wanted to go too. She's never been to festival can you believe that?"

"Yeah I can." Ichigo mumbled hoping Orihime wouldn't catch that he knew more than he should have.

"I think I might buy a kimono..." She thought aloud pushing her finger in her chin as she pouted in thought.

"Isn't that a little expensive?" Ichigo asked worried that Orihime had too much financial strain, what with having to house two shinigami.

"Nope, every year my aunt gives me money to buy one. I usually just save it. This year though I think I'll actually get one."

As much as Ichigo wanted to smile at Orihime's excited antics as she skipped around him like a little kid in a candy store begging her parent's for a treat, he couldn't shake off this uncomfortable feeling building up inside him. He tried to brush it off, but it just wouldn't leave. He pushed it to the back of his mind as they reached the gates to the school. As usual, the second the group arrived at the front gate of Karakura high school, people started staring and talking quietly, pointing to Ichigo and Orihime. Ichigo looked around, glaring at them all, while Orihime just tried to ignore them, a lovely smile on her face. Just as he was about to turn back to Orihime, he caught Uryu out of the corner of his eye.

The Quincy was standing separate from the other watchers, though his glare for the three Shinigami was apparent. The uncomfortable feeling increased and Ichigo felt a sudden urge to go over and punch the damn boy. He had to be mistaken; he'd made it clear to Uryu that he was to leave Orihime alone. Uryu was cocky, a douche bag and he would threaten Orihime as many times as he felt he needed to get a rise out of Ichigo, but he was also chivalrous. There was no way he'd actually attack her or try to challenge her like he had Ichigo.

Right?

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo looked down to see Orihime staring off in the same direction, catching the last of Uryu's glare before he turned and walked away.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, her worried tone wiping the scowl off Ichigo's face.

"Yeah, it's fine Inoue." He turned and gave her a nod of reassurance, teasingly he flicked the tip of Orihime's nose, but knew the action felt and looked forced, "I'll be here after school." He turned and left.

If he had bothered to turn around before he turned the corner, he would have seen Orihime turn to give the spot Uryu had left a hard look. She didn't know what was going on, but she had decided to protect Ichigo. Whatever Ishida-kun was trying to do, he'd have to go through her first to get to Ichigo.

-0-

Ichigo took the time on his walk home to mull over his thoughts. Something he found himself doing quite often these days. It was weird; he'd never used to think so much about anything. But things were getting serious, quickly. He took out his phone to check the countdown to when Soul Society, when _Aizen_, would make their move. He still had some time. The next thing he'd have to deal with would be Don Kannonji's show, and Orihime could handle that little fiasco herself. Then would come Uryu's challenge, not that he'd let the Quincy challenge her.

He let out a sigh as his thoughts turned back to Soul Society. It'd be best to go in with a plan this time around. He guessed Orihime would follow the same path he took, starting with Ikkaku and ending with Byakuya. He'd have to stick close, she could probably come out alive, but the thought of letting her fight Kenpachi, it made him sick. That was one fight he would not let her go through.

"Hurry up Karin! We're going to be late."

Ichigo stopped mid-step and his eyes widened. Right down the street, heading right for him, was a familiar bit of blonde hair. A second later, Karin caught up with Yuzu, both heading on their way to school. He looked around, cursing that he let himself wonder onto the path they usually took to school. Both girls were distracted, and hadn't seen him yet, and with a quick look, Ichigo threw himself into a side alley, hiding behind a large dumpster.

He held his breath as his sisters passed by. One look told him everything he needed to know. Just like Masaki, the two had lost the bounce in their step. Ichigo felt his heart fall, and wanted nothing more than to step out and show himself. Masaki wanted to keep them away from Soul Society; she wouldn't have told them the truth, so they had to think he was still alive, just missing. God, what he'd give to hold his sisters just one more time.

After they passed, he took a chance and stepped out. Their backs were too him, the two talking quietly as they made their way to school. He didn't know whether to curse or thank fate that Karin turned her head, just enough to catch him out of the corner of her eye. She froze and turned, staring at him with wide eyes. Yuzu stopped and turned to ask her sister what was wrong, and her own eyes opened wide at the sight of Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii." Karin whispered to herself. She blinked once, and he was still standing there. She wasn't seeing things, "Ichi-nii!" she yelled out, running back towards her brother.

Like so many times before in this dimension, Ichigo's body froze and fought his demands to move and hide so that his sisters wouldn't have to see him. So he wouldn't hurt them more than they all ready were. Right before Karin crushed into him Ichigo knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, just as her own arms wrapped around his neck. Yuzu was next, ramming into his side so tight he was shocked he was able to pry his arm out from under her strong grip to wrap her up in his arms as well.

"God I shouldn't be doing this." He groaned as he savored his sister's embracing, knowing it would be the last time he saw them. Christ he was a horrible brother. He had left and hadn't said goodbye. He had been so distant when he had seen them last, and now he would have to leave them again.

Karin pulled back, but kept her hands on his shoulders, not wanting to let go of Ichigo. Afraid he would become an illusion.

"Ichi-nii." Karin said staying strong like he knew she always would be. "You need to come home; you need to make up with mom and dad."

"...I can't Karin." The worlds left his mouth before he could stop them. Yuzu tensed at his side and his gut twisted.

"Please!" He could hear the tears in Yuzu's voice as she squeezed him tighter. He had to grit his teeth to keep himself from picking her up and taking her to Orihime's apartment with him, where he could keep her close and protect her from her tears and where he could see her, and save himself from the nightmares he had of her and Karin's deaths. "We need you home. You're our brother, we love you."

"I'm sorry." Ichigo closed his eyes, trying to block out the images of his sisters sad faces. "I can't go home. I've done something, something I can't take back. You just have to be strong. It's for the best if you never see me again." Ichigo pulled away from his sisters. He kissed Yuzu's forehead, feeling his throat tighten, and squeezed Karin's hand as he pulled it away from clutching his shirt.

Their brother's words left the twins motionless. They were powerless to stop him from pulling away from them and walking into the shadows of the alley, until he disappeared into the darkness of the shadow. He heard Yuzu burst into tears, and what sounded like her knees hitting the pavement. He knew Karin would stay strong, she always had been.

"Ichi-nii." There was a quiver in Karin's voice, and Ichigo knew this was hurting her just as much. She ran into the alley, to where her brother had disappeared, but saw nothing except graffiti and trash bags. It was as if her worst fear was true. Ichigo was an illusion, a mirage.

"Just ...Take care of each other." Karin heard, not knowing where it was coming from. It felt like his voice was in her chest and speaking into her soul. "I love you both too."

Ichigo waited until his sister's were gone before he climbed down from the fire escape. God, how he wanted this all to end.

-0-

As the bell rang announcing the end of classes, Orihime was one of the first to pack up her things and leave the room. Rukia let out a small curse as she quickly followed, curious as to what had Orihime moving so quickly. Her question was answered when they came to stop in front of a club room. From what she had been told, she remembered it being the Handicrafts Club room.

Orihime threw open the door and peaked her head inside, scanning for a certain four eyed student. He wasn't there, which in itself was weird. Ishida was always there first, it was his job as club president. Though she hadn't showed up in the last week since Ichigo moved in, she knew that fact couldn't have changed.

"Orihime?" Rukia asked, peaking in her head as well. Orihime stood straight and crossed her arms over her chest. "What's this all about?"

"Ishida-kun's not here..." Orihime mumbled and bit her bottom lip.

"This is a surprise." The two girls turned to find Ishida Uryu looking at them, his arms also crossed, "Two Shinigami, probably come to confront me."

"I-Ishida-kun?" Orihime gasped.

"You ...You know we're Shinigami?" Rukia asked in shock.

"Yes, I know you're Shinigami." Uryu turned his condescending gaze from Rukia to Orihime, "I know you gave your powers to Inoue-san sometime in May, and that there's been another Shinigami running around with the two of you."

"How do you know all of that Ishida-kun?" Orihime asked, taking a step forward.

"You make it fairly obvious. You let your reiatsu leak out the way you do."

"My what?" Orihime asked, taking another step, trying not to appear threatening, "Who are you?"

"I am Ishida Uryu, the last Quincy." He pushed his glasses up, and walked away.

"W-wait!" Rukia called out, running after the boy as he headed down the stairs, "I have questions for you."

"And I have no inclination to answer them." The Quincy boy said disappearing down the stairs as Rukia stood in shock.

"I don't understand..." Orihime leaned against the wall next to the club's classroom. "Ishida-kun has always been so nice to me. Why is he being so cold now?"

Orihime looked up at Rukia whose eyes were still watching the stairwell.

"Orihime why don't you go home before Ichigo starts to worry? I have an errand I have to run." The short girl said. She didn't wait for Orihime to reply before she took off, quickly following in the Quincy's footsteps.

Rukia made her way out of the school building, double checking to make sure Orihime hadn't followed her. Not that she believed Orihime would do such a thing, but caution was always best. Once a safe distance away she slowed her walking, taking a much leisurely pace. It was a quick walk, it wasn't that far from the school, and Rukia quickly found herself in the Mitsumiya district, walking into a back lot to an inconspicuous candy store.

"Kuchiki-san." Urahara greeted brightly as she walked in, her arms crossed, "What can I do for you today?"

"What are Quincys?" Rukia asked, getting straight to the point.

"_Quincy_?" Urahara opened his fan to cover not his smile but his contemplative frown. "That's a term I haven't heard in quite a few decades."

Rukia searched his eyes and found the answer she was looking for. Her eyes glared and she fought to restrain herself from acting out physically against the ex-captain.

"You're a horrible liar Urahara."

"Sit down, Kuchiki-san, and let me explain."

-0-

_Run._

_Keep running. Keep moving forward._

_He had to make himself move. Faster. Faster!_

_Ichigo didn't stop to look down at the dead Vizards as he darted past, heading right for the gate Aizen had created to escape to Soul Society. He couldn't stop, if he did, he wouldn't be able to move again. Uryu, Chad, Rukia, Renji, Nelliel, they'd all already been killed in the battle. Orihime was slowly bleeding on the ground behind him. She told him to go and finish the fight, now, while Aizen was injured. He had to end it quickly so he could get back to her, to help her live._

_He ignored the cries of his allies as he barreled through the gate, passing through the dark corridor quickly before coming out in the exact same in the real Karakura. _

_Ichigo could feel his hollow within him. It was like the beast was just under his skin, moving with him, and yet at the same time against him. He could feel its strength flowing through him, spurring him on, urging him on to fulfill the words repeating again and again in his mind._

'Kill Aizen. Kill Aizen. Kill Aizen.'

_He looked around the quiet town, desperate to find the man responsible for so many deaths. He smelled something, something strong, and looked down where he could tell it was coming from. Blood. Small splatters of it, leading away from the gate. Blood from the wound Orihime had been stabbed to cause. With a renewed anger, Ichigo followed the blood._

_If he hadn't been so focused on Aizen, he would have known the path he was followed led down a very familiar street. But he didn't care, he just wanted to kill._

_But once he rounded the corner, he couldn't move. How could he? There was Aizen, his jump suite ripped like the cocoon it had been, his brown hair long, and his eyes mirrors of his hollow's. But what kept Ichigo from moving was the horrifying site. With one foot, Aizen kept Karin pinned to the ground, even as the girl struggled and pushed to stand up, and held Yuzu by her neck in the air, the twin struggling to break free and breath._

"_Kurosaki Ichigo." Aizen said, his voice sending a shiver down Ichigo's spine, "It's about time you arrived, I was becoming impatient."_

"_Let them go Aizen." Ichigo said, his eyes not leaving his sisters._

"_Ichi... nii." Yuzu gasped out, her eyes opening a fraction to take in the sight of her brother. The words made Karin look up as well, hope filling her eyes. The two girls let out cries of pain as Aizen tightened his grip on Yuzu's neck, and pushed down harder and Karin._

"_Stop it!" Ichigo yelled, looking desperately at his sisters._

"_Does it hurt, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Aizen asked, "To see that I have your family within my grip, at my mercy?"_

"_I said let them go!" Ichigo roared, speeding over the distance to get his sisters from Aizen's grasp. Just before his blade reached the former Shinigami, his sister was thrust in his way. Ichigo just barely stopped his blade, coming centimeters from her skin. Before he had time to react, he felt Aizen's blade cut across his front, and he was sent flying back._

"_I was speaking Kurosaki. It's rude to interrupt." Aizen condescended, looking at Yuzu, "You need to learn your manners."_

_It all happened in slow motion. Aizen released his hand, letting the little blond fall to the ground. She took a deep breath, her throat free and unrestricted._

_It was the last she ever took._

_The next second, Aizen's blade came down. Slowly, painfully slowly. Ichigo couldn't move. All he could do was watch as Yuzu's eyes opened wide as Kyouka Suigetsu pierced her heart._

Ichigo clawed at consciousness like an animal in a cage. He could hear Karin scream her twins name and see the horror and blood coat their faces. And then there was only darkness, as his mind caught up with the present, the sudden rush from sleep into consciousness left him dizzy and frazzled, but it promptly passed. He was left feeling like he was in a vice, like the blade had been through his heart instead of the little innocent blonde who could only see spirits as a blur. A sweet little girl whose only offense in life was being unlucky enough to be his sister.

Ichigo shot up from his futon, his breathing heavy. Cold sweat rolled down his face, he reached a shaking hand to wipe it off. Somehow he knew. He just knew that after what happened yesterday, he'd have that nightmare. He would watch them die again, unable to do anything to stop it. His only power was to wake up, but even then the pain replayed in his mind, never stopping. He quickly brought his other hand up to his forehead, hiding his eyes as he felt moisture from behind his eyelids.

"Ichigo?"

The young vizard turned away quickly, hiding his face from Rukia.

"What the hell are you doing Rukia? Knock first." He spat out, his voice lacking any bite. But Rukia could hear the quiver in it.

"It's your reiatsu." She replied, crossing her arms in worry, "It's fluctuating pretty badly. Orihime's still asleep though."

Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing that if Rukia, weak in her gigai, could feel his reiatsu he really was letting it get out of control.

"Alright, I'll try to rein it in." He waited for the sound of her footsteps leaving and the door closing.

Instead she spoke again, "Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing." Ichigo quickly supplied. God, why didn't she leave, he just wanted to be alone for right now, "Just a... just some damned dream."

Suddenly, it all made sense to Rukia. His refusal to turn and look at her, his drastic reiatsu, and the emotion in his voice. She recognized the look of the sweat covering his face and sheets. It was more than just a dream. It was a dream that caged you in and haunted you even after you woke up. It was a memory you could never escape. The signs were all there; Ichigo was still trapped.

"Hmm." Rukia hummed and nodded in understanding, turning to leave, "I've had those nightmares too." She said before the door closed.

The moment the door closed, Ichigo brought his knees up. He balanced his arm on his knee and held his head. He felt so drained, and he hadn't even done a single thing. He never did. He let them die. Watched it happen and stood frozen to help them.

A single tear made its way down Ichigo's face as he sat shaking, the nightmare still fresh in his mind, making him to afraid to go back to sleep. He knew it was waiting for him; for when he closed his eyes.

-0-

The night was calm and breezy as a doorway opened in the sky above Karakura-cho. It wasn't the usual rip of a Garganta to allow a hollow through; this was a perfectly square gateway. Though the inside of it was darker than the night sky, it was clear for those who could see to make out a tiny form running from the inside before making the final leap out. The gateway quickly shut itself behind the dark blur.

The figure that had jumped from the gateway landed gracefully on the top of a building, not so much as a scratch on it from the distance it had fallen. It took a moment to look around the area, savoring the peace and serenity of Karakura before it started moving on, its destination in mind.

Before long it had come to a homely alley, finding a small empty lot with a rundown looking candy shop set up. Other people would have simply had to turn around and wait until the shop was open, but not this one. Using skills honed years and years ago, the figure snuck into the shop through a window left opened, and made its way through the dark interior of the shop.

It came to stop at a doorway in the far back. It took a little effort, but it opened the door just enough to let itself through, and made its way over to the futon set in the middle of the room. The fact that there was already someone sleeping in it didn't dissuade the figure from quietly slipping in under the covers. And with barely a sound, the small lump it formed under the covers quickly grew.

When it poked its head out at the head of the futon, Shihoin Yoruichi was back in her human form. She laid her head down on the pillow, letting the exhaustion from accomplishing her mission finally take over and lull her to sleep. She let a small smile come to her face at the surprise Kisuke would have the next morning. The smile widened slightly when said shop keeper turned around and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and against his naked chest.

"Welcome home Yoruichi." He mumbled tiredly.

-0-

Breakfast was quiet and awkward. No matter what Ichigo did, he couldn't get his nightmare out of his mind. Orihime could tell something was wrong with him. He only stared at the plate of food in front of him, mechanically eating, but not tasting. His eyes were tired and the bags under them were impossible not to notice. Rukia was at a loss, every few seconds the auburn girl would look over at Ichigo, her mouth opening to say something before she closed it and looked back down at the table. What could either of them say if Ichigo wasn't saying anything at all?

With nothing to pass the time, Rukia settled for sending Tatsuki a message to meet them on their way to school, they were going to head out early. It was still quiet as the trio moved outside, Orihime staying close and looking at Ichigo with worry.

"Wait!" Rukia spoke suddenly, standing in front of Ichigo before he locked the door, "I forgot something, I'll be quick." the petite girl rushed back inside, giving Orihime a meaningful look before disappearing back into the apartment.

Ichigo backed up to lean against the railing as the two substitute Shinigami waited for Rukia. Orihime merely stood beside him, watching as he just stared off into space, not noticing anything. This wasn't right, this wasn't Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun." She said suddenly, gathering up her courage as he looked over at her, "...What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Inoue." He replied blankly, going back to staring into space.

"Please don't lie to me." She whispered, but still loud enough for him to hear. He turned to look back at her, watching as she looked down at the ground, "I know something's wrong Kurosaki-kun. How can I protect you if you won't let me know what's wrong?"

"Inoue..." Ichigo started, but he had no idea what to say. She wanted to protect him, and the only reason she felt that way was because he was doing a lousy job of protecting her from his troubles. But he didn't think he could just hide this away. It was too much.

_"Protect people not only physically but mentally and emotionally, right? You said that to me! But look at you! Did it take you only a year to forget your own words and become just another high school jackass?"_

The words rang through Ichigo's being. Hayate had vilified him for being so different from the Ichigo he had replaced when he had first met him. Ichigo had been so obsessed with his own pain and with refusing to be like the wimp _Ichigo_ had been, he had ignored the meaning. It was true that he felt the same way and he learned the same lesson when his mother died and he shut himself away from his family.

What kind of strong person made the people around them fell miserable? Those people were weak bastards and didn't deserve pity. Ichigo looked into Orihime's gray eyes and saw the same sadness he had seen in his sister's eyes when he saw them yesterday. He may have been there next to her, close enough to reach out and touch, but he wasn't. She knew it. It hurt her.

"I..." Ichigo took a deep breath, "I ran into Yuzu and Karin yesterday."

Orihime's eyes shot open. She knew he was avoiding his family, not wanting to run into them and hurt them, or be hurt. The pain was evident in his monotonic voice.

"It was so damn selfish of me." Ichigo glared at the ground, "I should have just walked away. I should have left them. But I just stood there and let them see me. I held them, and they begged me to go back home. But I couldn't, and then I left them, I left Yuzu crying. I left Karin hurting."

Ichigo reached up and roughly pulled on his hair. Orihime held in her own tears, and couldn't bear to watch him bare out his soul to her. She had done this by asking, and now seeing his pain she wasn't sure what to do. Ichigo was never one to open up. He always hid behind a smile, or now his glare and a few tough words. But deep down Ichigo was falling apart and it was her job to help put him to together before he was left as a pile of ashes.

"What kind of brother am I?"

"A good one!"

Orihime's suddenly loud voice surprised Ichigo, and he looked up to find her staring at him with that same look of determination she had used to get him to stay in her guest bedroom. Her eyes glowed a golden sunset color, and her reiatsu flowed off, strong and powerful, but still soothing and warm.

"Kurosaki-kun is a good brother. You deserved to be selfish yesterday. Kicking you out was one thing, but taking away Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan is another!"

Ichigo could only keep staring in shock. When had Orihime changed so much? She said she wanted to protect him, and here she was, succeeding. He could feel the determination flowing off her. Hell, he already felt better, and that warm feeling in his stomach was back in full force, pushing all guilt and dread into the recesses where they couldn't hurt him anymore. A feeling of contentment and ease filled him, making his stiff muscles relax. Shun Shun Rikka or not, why did Orihime have the power to dissolve his injuries and make him feel rejuvenated?

"Please don't hide things like this Kurosaki-kun." She said, her eyes starting to water, "I don't want you to be sad. You deserve to be happy too. You don't have to beat yourself up over everything. It's not all your fault, and you can't carry the burden on your-."

Before she could say anything more, Ichigo pulled her close. He couldn't find the words to say to tell her how much she had helped him with just those simple words. He knew she needed to hear them, and he needed to say them. But, he was never someone who was good at coming up with inspirational words or any words of thanks. He knew the words would never be enough, but he hoped the hug would show her what he couldn't with words.

"Thank you Inoue." He whispered into her hair.

"Of course, Kurosaki-kun." She smiled, a blush burning its way across her face.

"Oh my, I hate to interrupt, but we really need to be getting to school." Rukia sounded from the doorway, her Cheshire cat grin back in place.

"Ah!" Orihime took a step away from Ichigo, her face igniting, "I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun!"

"Don't apologize, Inoue." Ichigo smiled, "You didn't do anything wrong. Now c'mon, let's get you to school."

-0-

For the third time, Ichigo checked outside his room. He didn't know why he was so nervous, only Orihime and Rukia would be in the small apartment besides him, and they were both off at school. He closed the curtains to his room, dimming the light slightly so that the only source was coming from the light above his head. He placed the white dry erase board against his closet, sitting in front of the thing before he closed his eyes and focused.

When he opened them, he was greeted by the familiar sight of Zangetsu, and the less welcomed sight of his hollow and its crazed grin. He didn't really want to have the latter with him and his mind went over a million ways the hollow's presence could go wrong, but for what he was about to do, he needed all the help he could get. The usual view of an overturned buildings and bright clear sky wasn't around them; instead the two residents of Ichigo's inner world were sitting calmly in his room. It had been a long time since Ichigo materialized his zanpakuto spirit, after all it was easier to just go into his inner world, but the process was easy and flawless. A true testament to how much he had grown since learning bankai so long ago.

"Finally!" his hollow shouted, leaning back and spreading himself out on the floor, "It's about time you let us out of there King. I gotta say, I was startin' to feel cooped up."

"This isn't for fun." Ichigo growled, "You already know why I brought you two here."

Zangetsu nodded, "It's time to start making plans for our invasion of Soul Society."

"All work and no play." The hollow frowned. "I say we kill 'em all, end of planning."

Both Ichigo and Zangetsu glared. Ichigo's hollow scoffed and ignored their usual reaction to his violence. Suddenly he sat back up with a hint of mischief to his smile, "How about I have some fun here, eh? I'm sure Hime's room is full of fun little treasures that'll keep you and me busy for a while, King. She always struck me as a red lace kinda gal, but then again I can still see that strawberry beauty from the conc-."

Ichigo glared at his hollow, but before he could get up to strike his dark copy, Zangetsu reached out and slapped the back of his head. The hollow glared over at the zanpakuto. He made a move to rub the back of his head, but the other parts of his soul knew it was all for show. Such a simple tap was nothing to the dark instinct embodied.

"Don't see why you're so touchy, Old-man." The hollow growled, giving the zanpakuto a look that said he was about to wreak revenge. "I was just sayin' what the three of us have all thought, at one time or another..." The hollow's smile grew but his eyes narrowed at Zangetsu. "Never mind; you only think about _her_ like that don't ya, Zan-y-boy?"

"Think about who, Zangetsu?" Ichigo moaned his, eyes narrow. Last thing he needed was his zanpakuto fawning over someone and getting distracted, or God forbid, filling his mind up with thoughts of that person like his hollow did with Orihime.

"It is nothing of importance. You should not listen to the hollow. He is causing problems out of boredom." Though Zangetsu was talking to Ichigo, he was looking into black and yellow eyes.

"I'll have to tell _her_ ya' said that."

"Not if I simply kill you first, hollow." The hollow didn't even blink when the sword form of Zangetsu pressed up against his throat. Instead he smiled.

"Go ahead Zangetsu. We both know that can't hurt me."

"Yes, but the damage you will endure will make up for the lack of your complete demise." The blade came in closer, "Perhaps I'll remove an arm?"

Ichigo looked over at the clock and sighed, it was going to be a long few hours until he left to walk Orihime and Rukia home from school. As much as he wanted to just send his hollow back and end all of this ridiculousness right here and now, Ichigo needed all the input he could get, and his hollow had proven his battle prowess time and time again. He needed all of the information from the invasion, and as sad as it was to admit, he hadn't done much to pay attention to what the people around him were doing. He was too preoccupied with his battles, and that deadline of Rukia's execution that kept gnawing at him back then. He knew Zangetsu and his hollow had to have more information. So, the hollow would stay. God help him.

"Alright." Ichigo said loudly, drawing the other two resident's attentions back to him, "Where do we start?" Before the hollow could open his mouth to answer, Ichigo added, "With the timeline."

Again the white doppelganger sighed and lost his smile as he flopped down on the hard floor.

"All work. No play."

-0-

The school day went by regularly. Orihime couldn't help but feel a lot better that day. He'd opened up to her. Maybe not to a lot, but enough. She could protect him better now. She also couldn't deny the feelings of love that floated into her heart. She had hoped that Ichigo would grow closer to her and open up about his feelings about her that he had forgotten or, god-forbid, lost. She had been so worried that she had ignored his feelings for so long that Ichigo just gave up, but with the progress the two had made since he had moved in, she had new hope for a future. Or she was just love sick and her feelings were like goggles making her see the world differently than it really was. But who ever said being love sick was wrong, especially when it made you feel so warm.

The only thing that was wrong with her cheery day was how Uryu kept glaring her way throughout the day. At first she thought she was seeing things, but since he sat in front of her and one row over, it was easy to tell he was going out of his way to glower. She had, had a bad feeling since yesterday, when she and Rukia had confronted the "Quincy", and the feeling didn't seem to want to go away. It was hard to ignore the sense of anticipation waving off him, like he was itching to do something and the seconds weren't going fast enough. It put Orihime on edge, despite her good mood.

When the bell sounded to announce the break period before the last class of the day, Orihime carefully watched Uryu as he stood and made his way out the door. Orihime looked over and found Tatsuki talking with Rukia, neither of them noticing her as she slipped out and followed the Quincy. She barely caught sight of him as he rounded a corner leaded to the grounds outside. Forgetting stealth Orihime ran after him, ignoring the stares of people as she passed by. After a minute she caught up with Uryu as he stopped in the area behind the school, not another person in sight.

"I was worried you weren't going to be able to catch up with me." Uryu commented, not turning around to face her.

"You wanted me to follow you Ishida-kun?" Orihime asked hesitantly. It suddenly occurred to her that this might have been a trap. She took a step back and quickly ran her mind over all of the karate Tatsuki had taught her. If only she had actually used it in combat, even once.

"I had something to discuss with you without the presence of your _handler_ around." Finally Uryu turned around; his stare condescending as he regarded the auburn Shinigami before him.

"Handler?"

"Kuchiki." Uryu clarified, "You seem incapable of doing anything without her around to instruct you or to command you."

"Rukia and I are friends. We fight together and help each other. That doesn't mean I'm any weaker without her, Ishida-kun." Orihime stated plainly straightening to her full height to show her courage and strength.

"Really?" Uryu pushed up his glasses, "Then you have no problem accepting my challenge?"

"Challenge?" Orihime questioned, her nerves suddenly put back on edge.

"Yes, a challenge. A fight between you and I to determine who is stronger, who has the right to protect this area from hollows."

'_To show Kurosaki I am _not_ afraid of him._' Uryu added on in his mind.

"I ... I don't want to hurt you Ishida-kun." There was almost a begging sound to Orihime's voice. "I know you are acting differently towards me now, but I have always thought of you as a friend. If we can both see Hollows, then we won't have to hide that part of our lives from one another. We shouldn't ruin that by hurting each other."

The words made Uryu raise a brow. Before, Ichigo had been quick to cause Uryu harm when provoked enough. But Orihime, she seemed so hesitant at the idea, and even offered a hand of friendship. Inoue Orihime wasn't a true Shinigami, his mind quickly reminded him. She had nothing to do with Sensei's' death or betrayal. But, no, a friendship could never be. A true blood Shinigami or not, she was associated with Shinigami, she was undoubtedly in love with Kurosaki, whom was not only a shinigami but an enemy that had defeated him time and again. Orihime was an enemy, but not one to be harmed...

"I think you misunderstand. It may be in a Shinigami's nature to attack woman, but the Quincy's have more pride than that. It would be unfair to you to challenge you to a one on one fight."

"Why? Other than my refusal to hurt you?"

"Woman, such as you, Inoue-san, would never be able to match blows with me."

Orihime's eyes narrowed and her presence was noticeably more confident.

"You mean to say that because I'm a woman, it would be too easy for you to fight me, so you refuse to challenge me in such a way."

"Although I would have phrased it differently Inoue-san, yes. It would be ridiculous for me to challenge you in combat. It is a lowly man who fights a woman."

"Then I'm afraid you are both ridiculous and lowly, Ishida-kun."

Ishida blinked at Orihime's strong words. She had turned his words against him and even seemed to actually want to physically fight him now. Though in a tall noble stance it was easy to see she was holding back. It was strange to see her in this way. The Inoue he had known from handicrafts clubs was ditsy and sweet. She would never raise her voice or hurt a fly. Ishida blamed the change on Kurosaki, not only was he undoubtedly somehow responsible for her becoming a shinigami, but he had also turned her violent.

"Inoue-san."

"I accept."

"Oh?"

"Your challenge, whatever it is I except, and when it's over you'll get over you need to hate me and you'll be forced to acknowledge that I am just as capable as you. I am no damsel waiting to be saved Ishida-kun."

Despite his best attempts Uryu smiled. "Very well Inoue-san." Uryu reached into his pocket and pulled out the hollow bait he had stolen from his father nights before. "This will be a contest between us. You'd best enter your Shinigami form."

Orihime hesitated for a moment before nodding. The night before, when Rukia returned home, she had ejected Rikka from her plushy body and gave the pill to Orihime, telling her to keep it with her in case she needed it. So she carefully pulled the mod soul from her pocket. A brief moment after swallowing it Orihime split from her body, Rikka stumbling forward from the sudden movement and turning to face her.

"Orihime-nee-chan." She said in a worried tone, looking back to Uryu, who raised an eyebrow at the mod soul, before turning back to face Orihime. She held her tongue and didn't tell her Orihime-nee-chan that she had to leave to find Ichigo. Rikka had been present when Ishida threatened Orihime, and she knew Ichigo wasn't going to like this turn of events at all.

"Rikka, I need you to take care of things while I'm gone." Orihime told her, "I want you to take Rukia and Kurosaki-kun home after school lets out. Take them right home. And promise me you won't tell anyone about what I'm doing."

"I..." Rikka looked back at Uryu, then down at the ground, "I promise Orihime-nee-chan."

"Thank you." Orihime gave the mod soul a smile as she left to go back to the high school, looking back one more time before disappearing around the corner of the building.

"Very well," Uryu held up the small cylinder of bait so his opponent could see it as well as he could. "Now I'll explain the rules of this contest."

**End**


	13. 12: Off the Sidelines

**Sorry for the wait, Happy Fourth or July!**

* * *

We don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite Does.

-0-

**Chapter 12: Off the Sidelines**

Ichigo looked down at his watch once again. Orihime and Rukia should have already been excused from class and the three of them should have already started their walk home. A few girls left the gate and instantly stopped to smile at him. He raised a brow at them, trying to remember if they had been in his class. The two blushed and giggled away, speaking in whispers, but not quietly enough for Ichigo to miss hearing his name. He sighed. Here he thought that being kicked out of school would make people give him a wider birth, but girls were still fawning over him. It was annoying to say the least. A bell signaling the end of club activities rang, and a new crowd of students made their way through the gate.

Ichigo frowned. He was starting to worry. Where the hell where those two? If he wasn't afraid of being arrested, he would go into the school to look for them. Ichigo pushed himself off the wall circling the school yard and stood in front of the traffic flow, hoping to spot that head of auburn hair in the sea of people.

"Onii-chan!" Ichigo blanched as Orihime ran into his chest, her arms spread wide to surround him in a tackling hug. To prevent falling over from the impact, Ichigo took her blow and spun, making the people around them '_aw_.' The two were so cute together, shamelessly embracing each other as if it had been forever since they had been together.

Ichigo made a complete 360 before he set Orihime down on her feet, her head nestled into his chest, making him blush.

"Ri-Rikka?"

"I'm so happy I could see Onii-chan like this today! We can talk a lot better when I'm not-." Ichigo pulled away from the auburn haired girl and grabbed her hand. He ignored the gasps and murmurs as he dragged the frazzled girl behind him. Once he was certain they were alone, Ichigo let go of her hand and turned to the mod soul inhabiting his friend's body.

"Don't do those kinds of things when you're in Inoue's body. People are going to get the wrong idea!" Ichigo growled with a heavy blush ever present on his cheeks.

"What _idea_ Onii-chan?" Rikka asked cocking her head to the side and giving Ichigo an innocent look that in Orihime's body, almost left _him_ apologizing.

"That me and Inoue are… that we're…"

"In love?" She asked in a happy and excited voice. She clapped her hands once and kept them held up as if she was praying.

"We're not!"

"Really? I thought…"

"Thought what?" Ichigo asked; his fluster drained because of Orihime's –now Rikka's- big grey eyes.

"Well, I thought Orihime-nee-chan and Onii-can _were_ in love."

"Trust me, just ask Inoue and she'll tell you we are..."

Ichigo tensed and stopped mid sentence. Hastily, he grabbed the mod soul's shoulders. The vizard mentally berated himself for not addressing the more pressing problem before scolding the mod soul for her public display of affection.

"Rikka, if you're in Inoue's body, where is she?"

Rikka's face paled, but gained its color and smile again in an instant. The small contortion was enough for Ichigo to catch. His heart started to pound thinking about what could possibly be happening that hadn't been planned; something apart from his timeline, something dangerous.

"Rikka, you need to tell me." Ichigo sternly commanded.

"Orihime-nee-chan wanted me not to tell you or Nee-san." The girl whispered, clearly scared by Ichigo's intensity. She pulled away from Ichigo, bumping her back against a brick wall. "I need to take Onii-chan home. Orihime-nee-chan told me to."

"But _I_ am telling you to tell me where Inoue went." Ichigo followed Rikka, and slammed his hands against the brick on either side of her head with enough force for her to feel the brick rumble. She jumped and her skin went deathly white.

"I promised not to tell." She whispered, still somehow finding the courage to look into Ichigo's eyes.

She could tell by his reiatsu yesterday and earlier today, that Ichigo was worried and stressed about something. Her refusal to answer and Orihime's disappearance was clearly taking a toll on his last nerves. Rikka swallowed down her fear, knowing that her Onii-chan would never hurt her, but still fearing the black ire pooling in his left eye.

"Rikka, tell me now." Ichigo's voice was calm and controlled despite the dark pressure wrapping around them both. Ichigo's whole left eye was black now, his iris yellow. When he spoke it was like two Ichigo's were talking to her. The one she could see, and the one she knew was hidden under the surface.

"Tell me where Hime is."

Rikka bowed her head. Orihime-nee-chan, please forgive her. She was about to break her promise.

-0-

"Once I break this bait, a flood of hollows will be drawn here. The one who defeats the most hollows within the next 24-hours will be the winner."

"Wait! You're going to _deliberately_ call hollows here!" Orihime couldn't believe what she was hearing. Who would do something like that? Didn't Uryu understand the danger he was putting innocent people in?

"What are you worried about? Don't you believe in your skills enough to trust that you'll be able to defeat the hollows?"

"That's not what this is about!"

Before Orihime could say anything more, Uryu brought his fingers together, effectively breaking the bait held between them. Orihime could only stare at the Quincy in disbelief. How could he so easily just do something so dangerous? Didn't he care about anyone?

Everything was quiet for a few tense seconds. Orihime sighed and relaxed. No hollows had shown up. Perhaps it was a dud, like when you lit a firecracker and nothing happened. She looked up at Ishida. The four eyed boy held his bow pulled back pointed right at her. So that's what this was? Did he just tell her all of that to let her guard down? Only to shoot her in the back?

His fingers relaxed ever slightly, but more than enough to allow the blue arrow of energy to blast through the air, zoom past Orihime's head and leave a small cut on her cheek. Orihime tensed and turned, the hollow was disintegrating away, its claw frozen as if it was going to pierce her back. It would have if Ishida hadn't killed it. She turned again and gaped at Ishida, her face pale and sweat covering her features.

"That makes one."

-0-

Rikka slid down the wall until she was sitting; her arms wrapped around her stomach and her knees pressed into her body. Above her Ichigo let out curse after curse, slamming his fist into the brick wall with each word he uttered. His entire left eye was encompassed in black, and the effect was terrifying. If she hadn't seen him change, didn't know who he was, she'd have sworn he wasn't the Onii-chan she knew.

"I'm gonna fucking kill that Quincy bastard!" the vizard roared, livid with rage.

"Onii-chan, please calm down." Rikka cried, wanting nothing more for him to do as she asked, "I know you are mad at Glasses-san and you don't like him, but he didn't seem to want to hurt Orihime-nee-chan." She smiled up at him though she was shaking too much for it to seem real. "Maybe they are just going to have some fun?"

"Don't tell me you fucking believe that!"

Ichigo punched the wall again and pulled out his the Soul Page he borrowed from Urahara. It was supposed to tell him where his friends where. With it he was going to find that damned Quincy, kill him, and then lock Orihime in her room so she couldn't do anything stupid like this anymore.

He flipped the thing open when it beeped. 'LOW BATTERY: SHUTTING DOWN' Ichigo grabbed the phone in a death grip, and Rikka whimpered as gold coloring started to overcome Ichigo's other eye.

"God damn peace of shit!" Ichigo cursed and threw the phone into the park across the street.

"Can't you just sense Glasses-san? I am sure Orihime-nee-chan and him are still-."

"I have never been able to sense that bastard well enough to locate him. He's a Quincy. They trained their reiatsu's to be hard for hollow's to detect!"

"But you're a shinigami, Onii-chan." She whispered her voice suddenly quivering.

"Am I?" Ichigo turned, both of his eyes black and hollow. His voice no longer his own.

Rikka knew that there was a different Ichigo inside of her Onii-chan. She had seen it that first night she met him, the same night he fought Glasses-san, and Ichigo gave her to Orihime and Rukia. She knew it was dark, but it was a part of Ichigo and that made it safe. Today looking at Ichigo she knew it was a hollow he hid below the surface, and she was afraid.

Ichigo moved closer to Rikka, knelt down to her level and grabbed her chin. Her horrified eyes met his and he held her face closer to his own. He was smiling, and she knew it wasn't because he was happy. It was an evil smile.

"Tell me Rikka." The distorted voice echoed, "Do I look like a Shinigami to you?"

"Please calm down, Onii-chan." She whispered.

"Don't I look calm to you?" It was only for a second but Ichigo's hand held her chin harder. Rikka wondered if it was long enough to leave a bruise. He smiled wider and moved closer, his lips a mere few millimeters away from hers.

"Trust me, little one, I am calm. It's the control I don't seem to have." He was a breath away from the kiss when he froze, his muscles tense. In a jerky snap back, the possessed teen stood and examined the road around them. He ignored the continued growling of Ichigo leaking through, pissed that the hollow had taken advantage of his king's anger. Even the blushing Rikka behind him trying to catch her breath was left forgotten as the hollow in control brought his hand to his mouth. He quickly licked his lips and quickly spit out the taste.

"He snapped the bait king."

Ichigo cursed, heard only by his hollow and Zangetsu, even as white started to flood back into his right eye, showing he was gaining some semblance of control.

"It was strong enough to give me the lead and take over, but it's wearing off pretty fast." The hollow smiled, feeling himself going back into the submissive position and allowing the king to take over his body once again.

_"Though, he should still have the substance on his fingers. That taste and smell's gonna take pretty damn long to wear off."_

"You're point being." Ichigo asked as he looked back at Rikka to see if she was okay. She seemed hesitant at first, but hearing his voice, his normal voice, and seeing two very human caramel eyes staring at her, she smiled and seemed to have forgotten the incident with the hollow version of her Onii-chan completely.

_"Point being _Kingy_, is you have a pretty fucking strong hollow in ya', and you're gonna be able to smell that shit like any good hollow should. It's gonna be a fucking walk in the park findin' that bastard!"_

"Alright then." Ichigo growled feeling confident and ready to show Ishida what happens when you mess with the people he had sworn to protect.

"Ichigo." The deep voice calling out drew both of the spiritually aware beings attentions. They looked to find Chad standing at the corner, looking at Ichigo with worry.

"What do you need Chad?" Ichigo asked, tensing up for the giant's words.

"I heard yelling." Chad looked from Ichigo to Rikka, "Does it have something to do with that not being Inoue?"

Rikka let out a squeak and tried to hide behind Ichigo, "Onii-chan, does he know about me?" Peeking out at Chad from behind Ichigo, she gave the giant of a man a hard glare as she looked him over. Confident only when she knew Ichigo could save her first.

"She's fine Chad. You're right, she's not Inoue, but she's not dangerous."

The giant looked at Rikka before nodding silently. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief: good, he didn't have to deal with complications from Chad. Though he never really guessed he would. He could always count on Chad to be a _'shut up and go with the flow'_ kind of guy. Right now, Ichigo needed to think clearly, without anger or distractions. First and foremost, he needed to get out of his body and get it somewhere safe. As much as he wanted to rip Uryu's throat out, the second order of business needed to be helping Orihime and figuring out who in this dimension was at risk. After everyone was safe, he'd find a nice hole to throw the Quincy in.

"Chad." Ichigo said suddenly, pulling his combat pass out of his pocket, "I need you and Rikka to take my body back to Inoue's. If you want to be filled in, ask Rikka, I need to go help Inoue right now."

Chad only nodded again before Ichigo slapped his pass against his chest. Ichigo gave his two friends one last look before he shunpoed away. He needed to cover a lot of ground really quick to find her. He replayed the information he had seen on his page before he left to the school. Chad's reiatsu had been stuck on a moderate level, while Orihime's grew, Rukia's was steadily sinking, and the dumb Quincy was stuck where it had always been. He hoped that Rikka and his body were safe with Chad since he had little reiatsu to attract attention.

Rikka tried to catch Ichigo's body after he exited, and was relieved when Chad managed to cross the distance and catch it first. The two looked at each other, both strangers to each other, before Chad lifted up the body and placed it on his back.

"Okay, just follow me Giant-kun." Rikka said, leading the way back home.

"It's Sado."

-0-

"What was it you needed to discuss with me Arisawa-san?" Rukia asked as Tatsuki and she stood on the roof.

Right after the bell rang; Tatsuki had made her way over to the short Shinigami, saying quietly she needed to discuss a private matter with the girl, away from Orihime -who had excused herself to the nurse before the last lecture anyway. The slight urgency in her voice made Rukia a little worried, if there was something going on that Tatsuki didn't want Orihime to know about, it must have been serious. So the two quickly made their way to the roof, thankfully abandoned at the moment.

"I want you to tell me what's going on with Orihime." Tatsuki said, looking Rukia dead in the eye.

"Is this about Ichigo staying with us again?" Rukai asked, "Because I've told you, nothing that would disgrace Orihime's honor has happened. Ichigo is very clearly too dense to-."

"That's not what I'm talking about Rukia." Tatsuki interrupted, shocking the short girl into silence, "I remember you're not Orihime's cousin. And I remember the night Sora appeared as a monster and attacked us."

"Arisawa..." Rukia said quietly, trying to figure out how best to play this off.

"Please don't lie to me Rukia. I've trusted you with Orihime because I believe you've been protecting her as best you can. I assume the reason you wiped my memories of that night was for my protection, and I haven't told you or Orihime before now because I didn't want her to worry about me. But I can't look the other way anymore. Something's happening and I need to know how to help. I need to know what all this is."

Rukia just stared at the girl in front of her. Though not threatening, her stance said she refused to leave without the answers she was looking for. Could Rukia honestly just leave her in the dark? Here was Orihime's dearest friend, standing ready to help her, not matter what it was, no matter what it was against.

Just as Rukia opened her mouth to reply, a loud roar echoed through the air. The two girls tensed, both uncomfortably familiar with the sound. As one, they looked around at the sky, their eyes landing on a giant crack that spread across the blue expanse in the distance. The air was saturated with an ominous aura, something primal and hungry, something threatening.

'_Beep beep beep_'

Rukia looked down at her Soul Page, quickly pulling the device out and flipping it open. Before she closed it again, another series of beeps rang out. Suddenly, the device started beeping non-stop. Rukia looked at the screen in horror as it filled up with the signals indicating hollows.

"Arisawa." Rukia said, her voice shaking, "You should go home. Right now."

"Why?" Tatsuki asked, her eyes not leaving the giant crack in the sky.

"Just go home. Lock your doors. And stay inside, no matter what."

"_I'm afraid that's no longer an option for _either_ of you."_

Both girls turned to the source of the voice. A shiver ran up Tatsuki's spine at the sight of the monster before her. It stood on the fence surrounding the roof, the metal straining to hold up the creature's weight. It looked like an incredibly oversized bat, fur covering its body, and leathery wings with claws sticking out at the top for arms. Its mask was far from that of a bat though, it was thin and straight, with two horns sticking out of the top and sharp fangs where the teeth would be. It was a visage of fear as it watched the two girls with hungry eyes.

"_Now then. Where to begin my meal?_"

-0-

Orihime dashed down the street, not even stopping as three hollows dropped down in front of her. The closest one shot out its arm, extending it from its centipede-like body. Orihime quickly sidestepped the appendage, drawing her sword, and lopped the arm off. The hollow roared, but Orihime didn't stop, jumping up as she reached the trio and cutting through their masks.

The auburn Shinigami substitute started running again the moment her feet touched the ground. She had to find Rukia; Rukia would know what was happening. The short girl would also have an idea on how to stop it, she had to. Otherwise...

"No!" Orihime yelled to herself, thoughts of Hayate and that rainy night filling her mind, "Not again. I won't fail again."

With her words, Orihime picked up the speed until she reached her apartment. She'd told Rikka to take Ichigo and Rukia home, so the short mentor had to be there. She remembered she didn't have her keys and an mysterious opening door would only worry Ichigo, so she leapt up to the usually open window to her room, slipping in quietly.

The stillness of the apartment was unsettling; surely Rukia and Ichigo would have been doing something to make some noise in the quiet home. When she was home with them, the two couldn't go three minutes without yelling at one another. Something was wrong. Her heart stopped. She slipped out of her room, quickly moving to find that no one was there. She didn't understand, Rikka should have had enough time to take Rukia and Ichigo back home, or did something happen to the two of them?

A new worry filled Orihime as she ran back to her room and out the window. How could she let Uryu rile her up to agreeing to such a dangerous game? How could he so easily put the whole town in danger? Her hand reached down to grip her sword's handle tightly, for the first time since she fought Grand Fischer; and reached her lowest state in her life, Orihime felt angry.

-0-

"Hurry up Giant-kun!" Rikka called, running ahead of Chad as the two made their way through Karakura.

"It's Sado." Chad replied for what felt like the hundredth time. Why couldn't anyone in this town get his name right? "Are you sure this is the way to Inoue's apartment?"

Chad only asked because he'd been to Orihime's apartment a few times already visiting Ichigo, and he didn't remember having to walk through a park to get there either. Well, the area both he and the mod soul were in wasn't really a park, more like a dirt field that kids used to play some games after school. Though it was rather strange it was abandoned this time of day. Then again, he knew it was usually only Karin that hung out with her friends there after school, and the girl hadn't been doing much with her friends since Ichigo had been kicked out.

"Rikka..." He called suddenly, bringing Rikka's attention back to him, "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Of course we are Giant-kun." She replied brightly, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't remember having to go through this park to get to Orihime's from school."

"Oh?" Rikka suddenly looked anxious, "That's because... this is... is... a shortcut!"

The two stared at each other for a minute, Chad shifting Ichigo's body on his back.

"You're lost?" Chad asked suddenly, though it was also half a statement.

The mod soul bowed her head, looking both ashamed and sad at the same time, "I've always had Nee-san, Orihime-nee-chan, and Onii-chan around to bring me back home."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped."

"I..." the mod soul hesitated, "I wanted to do something really useful for once. All I can do is heal them after fights, but I can't do anything to help them _when_ they fight." Rikka looked off into the empty dirt lot, the wind kicking up and making her hair dance around her face.

"I'm useless, just a burden."

"At least you can do something."

Chad's words brought the mod soul's head up to look at him curiously. His hair, like usual, was hiding any sign of his eyes, but his entire stature suddenly seemed to slack. Like he was telling her something he had kept quiet about for a while now.

"I had no idea what was going on until Ichigo told me. And even now, I still can't do anything to help any of you. I can't even see spirits. You can help them after fighting, I can't even do that."

"It's okay Giant-kun." Rikka spoke in the silence that followed, "Onii-chan tells me stories sometimes, about what his other home was like. The other you had powers to help him, so maybe you do too."

Chad contemplated her words for a little. Maybe he did have some sort of power to help Ichigo and Orihime, he just needed to find a way to bring them out. He could talk to Ichigo about it later, or if all else failed, he might have to turn to Rukia. It would get complicated, but he couldn't stand on the sidelines anymore.

Just as the giant took a step forward, the look on Rikka's face changed to one of horror. Before Chad had a chance to question it, he heard the ground behind him break, and felt it tremble under his feet. When he turned, all he could see was a rather large area that had been cratered in, though nothing else seemed to be there.

"Giant-kun." Rikka said quietly, her eyes following the movement of something he couldn't see, "We should run. Get out of here."

"What's happening?" Chad asked, looking from the frightened soul back to the crater, "Is it one of those things? A hollow?"

Before Rikka had a chance to respond, something happened. Chad had no idea what it was, but he suddenly felt the urgent need to duck down. As his legs followed through with the motion, he felt something big and heavy swing where his upper body had just been, just over his head. He moved back to where Rikka was standing after, the poor girl being able to actually see what they were facing. The hollows mask was a deformed thing, not having any recognizable shape or pattern, but its body was large. It was monkey-like, with two large muscled arms supporting it more than its small legs. Its torso started off muscular at its arms, but became smaller the more it went down. In the end, Rikka was surprised it had managed to quickly close the distance and take a swipe at Chad.

"Hey, Rikka." Chad's voice snapped Rikka back to the current situation, "I need you to be my eyes here. I can't see its movements."

The mod soul looked up at her large companion, then back to the hollow in front of them. The creature roared as it spotted them, a mixture of frustration from having missed its mark, and the hunger it felt.

"Shouldn't we just run Giant-kun?" Rikka grabbed his arm, trying as she might to seem strong and hide all at once. "Neither of us are strong enough to fight a hollow."

"It would chase us if we ran. We could put other people in danger."

Rikka swallowed down her fear, and Sado noticed.

"Ichigo can't get here in time; this is our chance to help him."

Rikka's ears perked at the idea. Wasn't she just seconds ago telling Sado how she felt useless? And now that she had her chance she had her tail between her legs? No! She would be strong. For Onii-chan!

"Just do as I say." Rikka said, and stood tall.

The hollow placed its large hands on the ground, and swung itself over at them.

"Jump to your left!"

Chad quickly complied, getting pushed back a little by the force as the hollow landed. Though he was only able to see the new, smaller, crater, he knew he had just avoided a rather serious hit. Rikka was able to see through the thin dust in the air as the hollow stood up, swinging its arm around at her. She fell to the ground, the arm missing her, but continued around at Chad.

"Move back!"

Chad complied again, feeling the rush of wind as the large appendage missed him. Again, something within him said to duck down, and he felt another swing miss him. He didn't know what these feeling that were telling him what to do were, but he trusted them. Twice now they'd kept him from probably being killed. Rikka was amazed when Chad ducked under the second swing, she hadn't even seen it quick enough to warn him.

"Start running!"

The missed attack left an opening, and Chad ran right through it, past the hollow and right towards Rikka. The hollow turned, glaring at its prey as the two tried to escape. With another roar it slammed its palms on the ground, throwing itself in the air as the two ran. It landed in front of them, kicking up dust and small rocks as it landed. Rikka was caught by surprise, and didn't have enough time to shout as it brought its arm around again.

It happened so fast Chad didn't even know how he could comprehend it all. He felt the hollow land in front of them, and crouched down a bit to jump when Rikka gave the word. He caught sight of the mod soul out of the corner of his eyes, and saw the horrified look as she watched something that seemed to be coming at them from the side, her side. Swinging Ichigo's body off his back, Chad tossed it to Rikka, effectively knocking the girl over and below whatever had been moving to strike her.

Chad wasn't so lucky.

Pain erupted down his right side as the arm collided with him, throwing him to the side like he was something nothing, for the first time in his life. The hollow roared triumphantly, having finally taken down one of its prey.

"Giant-kun!" Rikka yelled, doing her best to lift Ichigo's body and take it out of the hollow's reach. Not that she needed to, now that it had one of them injured, it moved in for the kill.

Chad turned his dizzy and hazy gaze over to Rikka. He could feel the rumble of the ground as the hollow made its way over to him. He could hear her yelling for him, but he couldn't make out the words. He had to buy her time, time to get out of there and get Ichigo's body somewhere safe. But he couldn't die either, who knew how Ichigo would take that. He'd already lost everything once, how would he take it having to lose it all again?

…

_"Say, Chad..." Ichigo said, breaking the silence surrounding the two friends. Chad just looked down at the orange haired teen. They had known each other for two years, ever since the day Chad had stepped in and saved the smaller boy from a group of gangsters. Today, the first day of school, seemed so weird for Sado. It was a new uniform, a new school and new teachers. Of course this came with new punks trying to prove themselves by taking down Sado the giant. A new surprise was Ichigo. _

_Since they met that fateful day, Sado could never get the boy to stop smiling or talking. The Ichigo that showed up today was quiet and frowning. The giant's curiosity was further peaked when Ichigo fought back to back with him this morning. _

_Ichigo, acting more like his old self, didn't wait for Sado to reply, or even correct him. _

_"What do you think about Inoue?" Ichigo looked up from his juice box and into the blue sky. _

_Ichigo was in love with Inoue Orihime. Sado knew this; it was a fact about the boy he learned the day they met. Never though had Ichigo asked him that. Ichigo would tell Sado why Orihime was beautiful and why he loved her but never left room for anyone else to talk about the girl. Though shocked by the question Chad looked up and watched the same cloud Ichigo was watching._

_"E__ella es perfecta." Chad replied in his native Spanish and he meant it. She was perfect. Like an angel or goddess. A woman so amazing she didn't even seem to fit with the innocent boy who gave her his heart._

_Ichigo paused and looked at Chad, his straw dangling from his mouth. A small smile crossed the orange haired boy face for the first time that day._

_"No clue what that means, but it sounds good." They sat in silence once again and the words that triggered the memory in Chad's mind were said._

_"Do me a favor and watch her back. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself, but you need to keep her safe."_

_"Ichigo?"_

_"There are things out there that I don't want you to get involved with-."_

_"I have your back Ichigo, and I'll always have your back." Chad gave Ichigo a thumbs up that made Ichigo cock a lopsided grin. "No matter what the enemy."_

_..._

Why? Why couldn't he have powers this time around? He wanted to be able to have Ichigo's back now too, to help him when he did what he needed to do whatever it was he was going to do. To help him shoulder the burden of protecting Karakura, to help Inoue, to protect Rikka right here and now.

Chad hauled himself off the ground, panting with the effort as he turned and looked right at the hollow that was coming at him. Maybe he couldn't see it, but he'd still face it head on. And again, Chad felt that force that had guided him before, only this time, it was telling him to stand his ground. Even if he had wanted to, Chad couldn't move.

And suddenly, he could see the hollow.

The same force that guided him now seemed to run through his being, giving him strength as he watched the hollow stop in front of him, raising an oversized fist over its head. Chad felt his own right fist tighten and pull back, letting his instincts guide him as he stood against the creature in front of him. Simultaneously, the two brought their fists at each other. Rikka could only watch in surprise as Chad's right arm glowed brightly, the same light ripping through the hollow when their fists collided. She covered her eyes, shielding them from the dust and debris the attack kicked up.

When the dust finally cleared it was Chad who was standing, his right arm now black and red.

"G-giant-Kun?" Rikka whispered as she clutched onto Ichigo's body, feeling safe even though she knew it was an empty shell.

Chad turned sluggishly and gave the mod soul and thumbs up with his red and black disfigured arm. Rikka was hesitant to except it at first but she relaxed and smiled. Giant-kun had done it and proved himself, he had gained powers before he could be crushed. That made him a hero now, just like Ichigo and Orihime and Rukia. And the fact that he achieved such status protecting her, made Rikka appreciate the tall teen all the more.

"You... You did it Giant-kun!" She shouted in triumph. Her smile wavered and changed to a face of utter shock and horror as Sado fell, his body going slack as he hit the hard ground like a sack of potatoes. Rikka gasped and shouted his name.

"My my, it's so hard to see a lovely girl like you so worried, Rikka-chan." Rikka froze and turned the sun shining in her eyes creating a silhouette of the man who owned the voice. It seemed to be a day filled with people who loved to test her Onii-chan

"It... it's you."

-0-

Tatsuki unconsciously took a step back from the monster in front of her. Memories from the other day played in her head, the fear that had filled her as she ran for her life. Only this time, there didn't seem to be anywhere to run. She and Rukia were in the middle of the roof, and she had the feeling the hollow could move fast enough to get at them before they reached the stairs.

"Rukia." Tatsuki looked over at the short girl, "What do we do?"

"_We_ don't do anything. I'm going to fight this hollow and you're going to get somewhere safe."

"You're gonna fight that thing by yourself!" Tatsuki looked at Rukia as if she were crazy.

"_If you two are done talking,_" The hollow spoke, getting their attention again, "_I'd like to begin my meal now_."

Before Rukia or Tatsuki could react, the hollow's wings spread out. In a blur of movement it was gone, only to reappear between them, twisting to hit Tatsuki with one of its wings while striking Rukia with a hind leg. The girls were slammed into the fencing on either side of the monster. Tatsuki quickly stood back up, not wanting to be caught off guard again; Rukia, she saw, had a harder time of it.

Just as Tatsuki turned her gaze back to the hollow, it shot towards her. Her body reacted, and she ducked to the side, rolling out of the way as the hollow's claws tore through the metal of the fence. This was different from the hollow she had been running from before, this one was faster, and seemed much more deadly. It was all Tatsuki could do to dodge as it followed her, its claws bared and reaching out to cut her apart.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!"

The hollow and Tatsuki turned their attention to Rukia. The short shinigami formed a red ball in the palm of her hand. The energy barely made it a meter before it fizzled out and became nothing. Rukia stood their shocked and utterly baffled. She had spent so long in this gigai and her powers were only getting worse. A simple Hado shouldn't have been that troublesome.

Though the attack didn't hit the hollow, it captured the monster's attention. It chuckled as it turned giving the short shinigami its full attention. Rukia's eyes went wide, and before she could react, the hollow charged. Tatsuki could only watch as the hollow barreled at Rukia. In no time it had closed the distance, hitting Rukia with the side of its wing, the short girl connecting painfully with a steel post.

"You get away from her!" Tatsuki yelled, running at the beast, ready to deliver a kick.

The hollow turned and caught the karate girl's leg in a claw. Tatsuki grit her teeth as it tightly closed the claw, the tips digging in and drawing blood. With minimal effort, the hollow lifted her off the ground and tossed her away. Tatsuki moved to get back on her feet. This couldn't be happening, she wasn't this weak!

"_Honestly, is this the best you two can do?_" the hollow spoke, looking between the two girls, "_I was expecting more, dinner isn't fun unless it fights back."_

"Screw you!" Tatsuki yelled, finally getting to her feet.

"_Big words for someone who's done nothing but get beat around like a ragdoll._" Another spell from Rukia hit the hollows back, and it let out a growl, "_You can wait, the annoying one goes first."_

Rukia couldn't stop the hollow as it closed in on her again, only this time it didn't hit her. The hollow's claw grabbed onto her shoulder, and tossed her into the air. It followed up by spreading its wings and flying up after her, twisting in the air and striking down at her with its legs. Rukia fell fast; her leg hitting the top of the fence, and a distinct crack could be heard. Tatsuki could only watch as she fell towards the outside, griping onto the fence to keep from falling over entirely. Tatsuki could only take one step forward before her leg gave out, the hollow had done more damage than she thought.

'_What the hell's going on?_' Tatsuki thought, watching as the hollow landed and slowly stalked towards Rukia. Where was the strength she felt just the other day? Where was that feeling of power that let her fight on even terms with these monsters?

Tatsuki grit her teeth and tried to move again, pushing against the throbbing of her injured leg. She thought she had finally reached that level, where she could protect Orihime again. From the day she'd befriended the auburn girl, she knew she couldn't step into the world that only Orihime could see, the world inhabited by spirits. Tatsuki had always trusted Orihime to take of herself when it came to that. But now . . . now things were so much more dangerous, and she felt so helpless as her best friend ran off to fight these monsters by herself. She swore to protect Orihime, and she couldn't even do that now.

"Hey!" Tatsuki yelled out, grabbing the hollow's attention.

"_You're still conscious?"_ the hollow asked, regarding her with mild amusement.

"Yeah, I'm still conscious." Tatsuki grunted as she stood again, "And I have to say that you're one pathetic hollow."

"Arisawa, don't be stupid." Rukia moaned, looking over at the black haired girl.

"You wanted us to fight, and here I am, rearing to go, but instead all you're doing is beating up on Rukia." Tatsuki took a step forward, fighting to keep standing, "That's pretty pathetic in my book."

"_Oh? So you'd like to be first then?_" the hollow turned from Rukia, regarding Tatsuki with an analyzing gaze.

"Arisawa, listen to me! You can't fight this thing! You have to run, now!"

"Stay out of this Rukia!" Tatsuki roared, fixing her gaze on the hollow, "I'm the one who swore to protect Orihime. I'm the one who's had to stand on the sidelines and let her go off and do this by herself. But not anymore!" Tatsuki could feel it now, that power, it was slow and steady, but it was there, "I don't care what it takes, I'll do whatever I have to. But I won't stand on the sidelines anymore."

"_Big words._" The hollow fully turned to face Tatsuki, "_Good words to die by._"

Tatsuki watched as the hollow shot towards her, seeming to glide just above the ground. She could distantly hear Rukia yelling out, telling her to get out of the way. But Tatsuki wouldn't move, she had to make her stand here. Tatsuki brought back her good leg, though she didn't feel any pain from her other one, and brought it around at the hollow.

Suddenly, Tatsuki felt on fire, not in a painful way, more like she felt a strength running through her, around her, within her. The hollow was sent to the side, breaking through the fence. It quickly righted itself, and took to the air again. Tatsuki looked down at her leg, surprised to find a metal casing around it. A quick look showed the same for her other leg, and one for each of her arms, up to her hand. Tatsuki could feel it; this was the power she had wanted.

"_Hiding some tricks up your sleeve were you?_" The hollow looked down.

"I'm not sure." Tatsuki looked over the greaves, turning when she was done to smirk at the flying hollow, "But I'm not complaining."

"_Well, at least this looks to be more fun now._"

"Why don't you come down here and say that?" Tatsuki challenged, then turned to Rukia, "Rukia, hold on for a little. Once I'm done with this thing, I'll help you."

"_We'll see about that!_"

In a split second, the hollow turned from its circular flying and dived down. Tatsuki didn't move as it came at her, only setting her feet to stand better. Rukia watched in mixed horror and fascination, never before had she even heard of a human gaining such powers. This was beyond imagining.

The hollow opened its mouth, baring its fangs as it finally reached Tatsuki, only to have her disappear from its sight. Suddenly, pain erupted down its torso, and the hollow was sent flying back into the fence. Tatsuki stood at the side, her leg still help up from where she had connected it with the hollow. The karate expert didn't give the hollow a moment to recover, quickly closing the distance and burying her fist into the side of its mask.

The hollow roared in pain as it was sent flying again, just barely catching the top of the fence and swing up to start flying again. A large crack appeared on its mask, stretching from one of the eye sockets down to the bottom.

"_You think that means anything!"_ the hollow roared, "_You can't reach me here, and I'll make you wish you-"_

The hollow was unable to finish its sentence as a giant, ghost-like hand had grabbed it. Down on the roof, Tatsuki was holding her right hand up, the greave glowing as the ghost hand followed her own's movement.

"You were saying?" Tatsuki asked, closing her hand slightly to apply pressure.

The hollow could only watch on as Tatsuki brought her hand higher, the ghost hand rising too before both Tatsuki's fist and the hand were brought down. Wind screamed by as the hollow was brought down, the ghost hand glowing brighter as its power was built up. With a bright flash of light and an explosion, the hollow hit the roof, disintegrating away under the force of Tatsuki's newfound power.

Rukia watching in amazement when the light cleared. Tatsuki's armor and the battle scars around the roof were the only proof the hollow had even been there. After a moment, Rukia felt herself being lifted up, and quickly noticed she was being held in the palm of the ghost hand.

"Arisawa, what are you doing!" she yelled, feeling worried. Tatsuki was breathing hard several feet away, obviously struggling to keep her hand raised.

"Just hold on Rukia." Tatsuki panted, "I just need to get you over to this side."

Rukia stayed quiet, letting Tatsuki carry her over the top of the fence and lay her down. The second Rukia was safely on the ground, the armor on Tatsuki's arms and legs disappeared, and the black haired girl fell forward, unconscious.

"Arisawa!" Rukia yelled and moved, only to grab her leg as a sharp, blinding pain shot through it.

"Now now Kuchiki-san, you don't want to make things worse."

Rukia looked up, shielding her eyes against the sun's glare as a familiar figure came into view.

-0-

Orihime growled again as she sprinted down the road, trying to head back to where Ishida first told her about this ridiculous challenge. She didn't bother to put her sword away as she ran as fast as she could, wishing she knew how to just disappear like Kagemusha could. A hollow landed in front of her, cracking and destroying the asphalt. Its long tail wiped out shattering the front glass of a jewelry store. The danger to the people inside only fueled Orihime's anger as she jumped into the sky and split the hollow's mask down the center.

Feeling a presence behind her she quickly turned, swinging her blade to swipe at the hollow behind her. Her sword struck another, sending hard sparks into the air. She paused, feeling herself relax at the familiar sight of Kagemusha's sword, and the blurry outline of her savior attached to it.

"Don't lose your head, Inoue." Kagemusha's distorted voice told her, sounding more than a little callous. "If I had been anyone else you would have killed them."

Orihime stepped back, sliding her zanpakuto back into its place. She bowed her head, her determination crushed. "I'm sorry, Kagemusha-kun."

"It's fine." Kagemusha unceremoniously grabbed Orihime's arm and pulled her into a nearby alley, and pushed her behind a garbage can as if trying to hide them both from prying eyes

"On the other hand..." Kagemusha slammed his fist against the metallic bin smashing a huge crater into the side making Orihime jump. "Accepting that Quincy's challenge, is _not_ fine."

"I know." Orihime replied boldly glaring back at Kagemusha's blurry form. "He just made me so upset I agreed, and he snapped the Bait before I could turn back."

"Inoue, we need to-"

"I am on my way back there now." Her expression turned harder making Ichigo take a step back, "Ishida-kun has put too many people in danger. I don't know where Rukia or Kurosaki-kun are, but the sooner I have Ishida-kun stop this, the sooner they'll be safe."

"Rukia is safe." Ichigo replied harshly. "Her gigai will keep her hidden for the most part since she is so far along." Orihime raised a brow but didn't ask for Kagemusha to clarify. "And Ichigo..." He blushed somewhat. "He... he'll be fine I promise."

"But I need to-."

"Right now Inoue you need to worry about the people who have no one to protect them. Think, do you know anyone who has _any_ reiatsu?"

"I... I don't."

"Think, Inoue, anyone who has shown any sign at all. You are the center of this dimension, you have to know."

"I'm that what?"

"Inoue." Ichigo growled tired of her questions. This was not the time for them. He could feel his hollow scratching on the walls of his mind, begging to get out and rip Ishida's head off. '_One thing at a time, we'll get him, I swear.'_

"I..." Orihime froze and looked up into Kagemusha's eyes. "When I was a kid, she made it sound like she knew what I was doing. I can't believe I never-."

"Who, Inoue?"

"Masaki-san."

Ichigo took a step back. His heart stopped and his blood ran cold. Jesus, his mom and dad; his sisters, they were all in danger. Even if the twins lacked reiatsu his mom and dad had more than enough to see Shinigami, to see him and hollows. That was more than enough to make them nice prey.

"Kurosaki-kun's family is in danger; I can't let them get hurt. He'll never recover I kn-."

Kagemusha reached out and grabbed her hand. It was warm and calloused, just like she knew it would be from handling his zanpakuto the way he did. She never thought it would be shaking and holding her own digits so tightly. Was he scared? Of what?

"You're coming with me."

"Where are we going?"

"The Clinic. I need to make sure they're okay."

"You go." Orihime pulled her hand away, and would never know how much more the action made the cloaked shinigami tremble. "I'll go deal with Ishida-kun."

"You aren't going anywhere near him again Inoue." Ichigo grabbed her wrist this time, holding it firm, and feeling her reiatsu give him strength. Her hand wrapped around his wrist as well, just below his veil. Her forwardness made him look into her yes. They were burning with determination. Just like when she wanted him to move in, Ichigo knew he wasn't going to win.

"He's dangerous and-."

"He's not. Ishida-kun is just confused." Ichigo glared at Orihime's words. The vizard was certain now, more than ever before, that he was going to lock her in her room until Aizen was killed and he knew she would be able to take care of herself. Hell, who was he kidding? She was never going to leave her room again. The damned woman would always find something to do to endanger herself.

"I'm going to end this Kagemusha-kun and I need you to let me. Go; make sure the Kurosaki's are okay, _please_."

"I..." _I can't._

How was he supposed to tell her that even if it meant saving his family from danger, he was afraid to go anywhere near the clinic? She didn't know he was Ichigo, and she didn't know how frightened he was. He couldn't tell her either. Right now, he was Kagemusha and _Kurosaki-kun_ was just a name.

_"Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate."_

Ichigo gripped harder on Orihime's wrist at his world's personal motto. Zangetsu had always been right, and those words had pulled him out of a lot more than a simple case of the frights, or childish insecurities.

"_Ask yourself King. Do you want ta suffer seeing them, or knowing you had the chance and you'll never see'em again?" _ His hollow added, sounding out as an uncharacteristic voice of reason.

"Inoue." Ichigo pulled her close, just as he had done the day before, wanting to show her how much he appreciated her. By this time he didn't wrap his arms around her. No. He kept her close enough so that their bodies were seconds from touching, and glared down at her, hoping his body language was enough to compensate for her not seeing the seriousness in his eyes.

"If you get hurt, I won't be able to myself stop from killing that bastard. So you better-."

"I better stay safe then. I don't want to disappoint Kagemusha-kun." Her eyes were determined, but her face was red with a blush she knew would take hours to go away.

"I mean it, Inoue. I should be taking you with me..."

"I am not a baby, Kagemusha-kun. I know I can do this, just give me the chance to prove myself."

Ichigo let Orihime's wrist slip from his grip as she took a step back.

"Be careful."

"Don't worry." She smiled and placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. "I'll just think..." She looked up as if thinking hard one what words to pick. "Yep, I'll just think _'what would Kagemusha-kun do?'"_

"_Kagemusha-kun _would be locking you in your dingy little apartment if he could."

"Kurosaki-kun then!" She smiled. "Kurosaki-kun would try his best to avoid confrontation and get to Ishida-kun as quickly as possible. Then he'd-"

"Do the same thing as me." Ichigo replied dryly. Orihime's expression dropped in an instant. Ichigo would have laughed if it had been any other time. "How about you do what _you_ would do, Inoue. I trust you."

"And I trust you." She smiled at him, her blush only growing. Behind her in the street a hollow roared making Orihime turn. Her hand tightly gripped her zanpakuto before her turned her head and gave Kagemusha a nod. "Good luck."

Without another word she dashed out of the alley with the face of a warrior instead of a bubbly princess. Ichigo took a steadying breathe. If Orihime, a woman opposed to violence, could change so much just to protect a town of strangers, he could man up and face his family one last time. It was for them, not him.

In a blink he was running through the town towards his house; no, towards the Kurosaki house. Every time his feet landed on a rooftop or the tip of a power line, he stole more of Orihime's resolve. He needed it. He needed it so that he could watch Laugh Hour, even though he hated it. So he could stand by Orihime as she washed the dishes and he dried. The resolve would keep him from breaking back into the cave; that shell, that box in his mind where no one could get close to him. Where no one could hurt him by leaving. Where he had no one to fail or let down.

"Kisuke was right; you are quiet good with your shunpoe."

To say Ichigo was shocked by the familiar sound of a deep male voice beside him, matching his speed was an understatement. He missed the poll he planned to land on, only to land on the porch of an apartment and blast himself back up into the air.

"Y-Yoruichi?" Ichigo gaped looking sideways at the black cat running beside him.

"So you _do_ know me. Kisuke was right again." The cat smiled, before jumping up to perch on his shoulder. "And here I thought he was playing another one of his tricks."

"As much as I want to argue that, it does seem like something that crazy bastard would do."

"So you know how this day will end?" The cat asked, and Ichigo knew from all of the time he had spent with the feline that her golden eyes were narrow.

"No." Ichigo stated quickly, his voice short as he looked on ahead. Yoruichi released an inquisitive meow. "Inoue is smart and thinks before she does anything, this challenge being an exception." He added after hearing Yoruichi scoff. "I can't tell you how she will deal with this; I can only tell you how it ended for me in my dimension."

"And how did it go?"

Images from his own challenge with the four eyed Quincy flashed threw his thoughts making his palms sweat with nerves for Orihime's safety.

"It didn't end well."

Yoruichi paused, and stared at the boy with bright orange hair. She had known his predecessor, despite his mother's adamant cries for a 'normal' childhood. Almost every day on Ichigo's way to school, he would stop and give a small piece of fish to the small black cat that patrolled the block around the clinic. Ichigo had named her _Orsino _after a character in a Shakespearian play, but she didn't argue. Yoruichi would sit there every day and listen to the boy babble on about anything and everything, as if they were old friends. She would always go home and tell Kisuke and for that instant, the two felt like they were a part of the Kurosaki's lives.

She was hesitant to find out anything about this new Ichigo when Kisuke told her of his existence and circumstances. The Ichigo she knew -who was just a child- was fine enough for her. What did this Ichigo have that could at all make up for the innocence of the boy she had grown to think of as a nephew?

He had strength and a longer hair cut for sure. His posture and shoulders were the sign of someone who spent hours training and disciplining their body. He was quiet and scowling, a bit more serious, but who wouldn't be with what horrors he has seen at only fifteen.

"Keep an eye on Inoue." He ordered, his voice sounding so meek, she almost didn't catch his bashful yet hard command. "I can more than take care of anything that comes my way, but Inoue. She's-"

"Very cute, isn't she." Yoruichi teased, making Ichigo stumble again, this time flipping him over a fireplace spout. Clearly this Ichigo was more like the other than she thought. Just as Kisuke had hinted, he was easy to tease, and head over heels -pun intended at the moment- in love with that auburn haired girl. Only this Ichigo had no clue, making it all the more fun.

Ichigo shot up, grabbing his bleeding nose and yelled at his feline companion who sat perched on the same spout that flipped him over going mach 3. "Her looks have nothing to do with it!"

"But it doesn't hurt does it?"

"I don't have time for this!" Ichigo screamed, pushing himself up to his feet and willing his blush to disappear. "I have to make sure my family is-"

"I will take care of them Ichigo, you concern yourself with the hollows swarming the town and with keeping Orihime out of too much danger."

"I can't let you do that." Ichigo replied, his hand clutching Zangetsu for support. "Inoue trusted me to look out for my family; I won't let myself let her down. And..." Ichigo's eyes went downcast. "I can't keep hiding forever."

"Even the greatest warriors have their distractions Ichigo. For you, it is your family and Orihime is your Achilles heel."

"What?" Ichigo growled not liking that the cat was picking him apart and telling him he was weak around the people he swore to protect. It felt like the biggest insult he had even heard.

"You're family wronged you Ichigo." The cat stated bluntly, "Though as I hear you did little to explain your _condition,_ you are emotionally unprepared to defend your family and home. Orihime, as you may have noticed or not is growing stronger and you seem to work quite well when keeping her out of trouble. She is your Achilles heel because she gives you strength but you worry about her, and when she isn't around for you to constantly supervise you get sloppy. Am I wrong?"

"Did Kisuke tell you that? Cause I'm gonna ring his neck."

"So it's true?"

"Of course not! Of course I worry about her, but it's simply because she isn't made for this! Kisuke made me out to sound like a nutcase, or like I depend on Inoue!"

"Don't you?"

Ichigo growled again, denying the truth that was suddenly and quickly sinking in. He was going to kill Kisuke. "No I don't."

"Really, then I guess I have been following a different orange haired boy all day. I should go find him and tell him what I noticed."

Ichigo stood dumbfounded by the cat in front of him. She hadn't been told a thing, she had figured it out all on her own. His jaw clenched. How could he have been so stupid and let himself get close to these people? Close to Orihime. In wanting to protect her he made her a target. If Aizen was watching like he had told Ichigo he had been... the mad man would know, wouldn't he? Of course he would. Ishida had figured it out himself as well, and was now using it against him. This was a challenge to him, not Orihime. His Achilles heel.

"You are rethinking going to see your parents now aren't you?"

-0-

A gentle wind blew lightly through the woodwork of the old fashioned house. It made its way through the small garden outside, eventually finding its way through the only open door, and ruffling the black hair of Shiba Kaien.

The Shinigami prodigy didn't move a centimeter, or even avert his eyes from the picture of a lovely black haired women sitting in the small shrine he kept in that room. Kaien had loved everything about his wife, Miyako, and to have her ripped from him how it had happened, it hurt a lot. He had to remind himself though, no matter how saddened he became, that she had left her heart here. She hadn't died alone. She died in the arms of a small shinigami that was missing in the world of the living. His darling's heart was with Rukia. He forced himself to feel calm, and feel the breeze. Moping wasn't going to do anything except waste his time and energy. So instead he smiled at his wife, and mentally told her about his day.

A black butterfly fluttered in with a second breeze. Kaien only slowly extended an arm out, allowing the butterfly to land on a finger, before he turned to look at it, using the proper technique to read the message it carried. The moment it was fully read, Kaien shot up from his spot, a cold sweat forming on his forehead.

He dashed out of the room, jumping into a shunpoe the moment he was outside and only stopped once he was at the observation building of Squad 12's research division. Just from what was happening outside, Kaien could tell a panic was happening. Researchers in lab coats were running back and forth in a frenzy, hurrying to exchange and check data. The black haired man quickly wove his way through the people, heading inside and only stopping when he came to a dark room.

Multiple monitors lined the walls, each blinking and displaying startling data that had the people in the room in even more of a panic than those outside. His eyes landed on his white haired captain, and he made his way to stand by the man.

"Ukitake-taichou." He growled as he stood by his commanding officer, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Something has happened in Karakura-cho." Ukitake answered, his eyes not leaving the rows and rows of monitors, "An unfathomable number of hollows have been appearing for the past two hours and the entire area has become saturated with an unbelievable amount of reishi."

"Then what are we still doing here! Rukia's there!"

"I understand your concern Kaien, but there's also been no casualties so far."

Kaien was silent as he absorbed that little tidbit. Hollows appearing in massive numbers and not a single soul had been consumed, living or not. That just wasn't possible.

"Apparently, the majority of the hollows are taken care of almost as soon as they appear." Ukitake continued, "The ones that do get by are taken care of soon afterwards as well. The two mysterious Shinigami have been taking care of things, and a third, unconfirmed, reiatsu has been detected as well. Two more appeared, but they were barely above a seventh seat and disappeared just as quickly."

"Taichou." Kaien whispered, shocked at the news, "What the hell is happening over there?"

"I don't know." Ukitake sighed, "I just hope Aizen is preparing to depart. I don't think Yamamoto-taichou will wait for action any longer."

-0-

Things were quiet in the Kurosaki household as Masaki made her way downstairs, another box of clothes in her arms. Last night, as she walked by her son's empty room she decided it was time to destroy what the Shinigami had tainted. She searched through the room looking for anything that reminded her of what the intruder had done to her family. She ended up with piles of things that she couldn't convince herself to throw away. Instead she piled them up in boxes and carried them down to the basement, where she hoped she could forget about them.

She paused and looked at the row of pictures on the wall. Each year their family would go to the summer festival, and each year they would take a family photo before heading off to the event. This year they would be missing the bright color of her son's hair and smile. Masaki took a deep breath fighting off a strong urge to weep and sat the box down next to the basement door.

Right now she didn't want to climb down those stairs, and face the boxes she had already stacked against the cement walls.

She was unaware of the small presence sitting on the table that watched her carefully with golden eyes that almost glowed in the dim light. It watched her as she walked out of the hall way and grabbed another flat box to pop out.

"Spring cleaning, Masaki?" Yoruichi's deep voice spoke after the mother taped the bottom together.

The mother of three quickly jumped a foot in the air, letting out a startled cry before she turned around and started looking around the room. It took her a few moments, but her eyes eventually landed on the black cat crouching on her table. She blinked a few times before walking over to get a closer look at the creature.

"I must be more tired than I thought. I'm starting to hear a cat talking to me." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes before looking back at the black cat.

"I _am_ talking to you." Yoruichi answered.

The former captain almost laughed at the expression of her old acquaintance. Masaki had made it abundantly clear she wanted her children to have nothing to do with hollows or Soul Society, and so she and Kisuke had been kicked out of their lives from the start. Yoruichi wouldn't call herself and the human woman friends, but they were at least on friendly terms. Which is why it was a surprise when the woman ran out of the room and came back brandishing a broom.

"Masaki!" was all Yoruichi managed to shout before having to jump off the table to avoid the broad side of the broom.

An onlooker would have said it was a scene right out of a comedy, Masaki running around the bottom floor of her home, chasing down a cat with a broom, intending to hit the creature, the cat running around and using all its reflexes to avoid and dodge, while trying to get a few words in. It was a surprise nothing was knocked over or broken in the whole fiasco.

"Masaki, dear, what the hell is going on?" Isshin asked, stepping out of the doorway to the clinic and watching the scene unfold in front of him.

"There's a demon cat in the house!" Masaki yelled, not taking her eyes off the offending creature as it jumped onto her kitchen counter.

"I'm not a demon! It's me, Yoruichi!"

The revelation silenced both the adults and Masaki promptly lowered her broom. Isshin's eyes were wide as he took a moment to assess the situation, using what little reiatsu sense he had to find out that the cat was telling the truth. Masaki could only stare on in slight horror. Her world was falling apart around her, not only had she lost Ichigo, but now the people she never wanted to see again were coming back. And as animals at that.

"Yoruichi?" Masaki mumbled, trying to convince herself she'd heard a different name.

"Yes, I am." Yoruichi said with a whip of her elegant tail. She ended up shouting again as Masaki brought her broom up to swat at her again, this time with more determination in her face than before. Isshin jumped into action, grabbing the broom from his wives hands and pulling her away from the cat. Masaki gasped as Isshin set her down near the couch and dived towards the back feline.

"Yoruichi!" Isshin cried out in joy, it having been years since he'd seen his friend, "It's good to see you again." Like a child picked Yoruichi up, looking her over, "You've gotten smaller... and furrier."

"Yes, true, and I'll thank you to put me down Isshin." Yoruichi huffed, Kisuke was the only one she'd allow to pick her up and treat her like the feline she was currently.

The ex-Shinigami quickly complied, setting the woman in cat form back on the counter and moving around to its other side, offering her a bowl of milk. Yoruichi accepted and they made some small talk while Masaki gathered what control she had not to attack or yell at the unwanted guest before her husband had a chance to reconnect with his old friend. It was the quick "How are you?", "I've been good." That all friends who've spent years apart asked.

"What are you doing here?" Masaki hissed when she couldn't stand the pleasantries any further, making both Isshin and Yoruichi turn their attention to her, "I said I wanted you out of our lives, away from my children."

Yoruichi finished the small amount of milk left in her bowl before taking a seat and looking at Masaki. Unconsciously, she started grooming herself.

"I'm actually here to discuss one of your children, Masaki. And it's a matter that involves both Kisuke and I, so I think this is an extenuating circumstance."

I silence settled in the room until Isshin broke it, "Ichigo?"

He had asked, but already knew. He had had his own nagging thoughts about his only son since the day the boy showed up on his door step, ready with heavy words and strong fists. As hesitant as he felt, he was glad to finally have the chance to get some answers. Every time he had decided to go to Kisuke's, he had chickened out. Now the fates brought him a cat. There had to be a joke in all of this, but presently he couldn't find it.

Yoruichi nodded, "Yes, him. For starters, I'm not surprised the two of you reacted how you did. It was a big shock to discover the truth, I understand. But the problem now is your continued ignorance of the situation."

"What is there to know?" Masaki angrily asked, glaring at the cat on her kitchen counter, "That was an imposter who stole our son's body and posed as him for two months."

"He's far from an imposter, Masaki. He _is_ Kurosaki Ichigo." Yoruichi fixed the mother with a hard look herself.

"I knew it!" Masaki yelled, "I knew you and Kisuke were going to try and take my children from me! Going to train them and make them fight hollows! Or even more, take them with you when you go against Soul Society!" Masaki's glare turned dark, the look of a mother protecting her children from the dangers she knew were lurking around the corner, "Over my dead body. You sent that imposter didn't you? You sent him to work his way in, convince us to let you have my daughters."

"Don't you dare accuse Kisuke and I of that!" Yoruichi yelled back, the hairs on her back standing up as she arched her back, looking every bit the enraged feline she was, "We swore to you that we could do our part to keep your children away from the spiritual world, and we've done that. This isn't about that though, this is about your son!"

"He is not my son!" Masaki yelled.

A slap sounded through the now foggy air. Masaki couldn't help but pause in wide eyed disbelief, and Isshin glared at the now naked woman standing beside his wife. The dark skinned woman still had her hand in the air, poised still from the fierce strike she landed on the irrational woman's cheek. She gave neither Kurosaki a chance to fight her decision to slap Masaki. She was here for the child she had sworn to the soul king and Isshin to protect. By God if she'd let his own parents hurt him like this.

"He is your son, Kurosaki Masaki. You are simply too blind and emotional to see that." The smoke hiding Yoruichi's nakedness lifted but she made no move to cover herself. Instead she harshly grabbed Masaki's arm, and forced the light haired woman to look into her golden eyes.

"You are going to stay there and listen, Masaki. I came here for a reason. That boy has suffered more than you know, more than you ever will, and you _will_ hear his story."

-0-

Urahara took another puff from his pipe as he sat in a window, watching the hollows flying in the sky above. Thanks to Tessai's kido, none of the monsters even looked down at the small shop, or even noticed the immense collection of spiritually strong beings there. He took a second to worry about Yoruichi, and pushed the feeling aside. The woman had her way of figuring out when he worried. The emotion to her was just as insulting as mocking her cat form. With another puff, and an exhale of the smoke, Urahara turned around, lazily jumping off the window sill and heading further into the shop.

He came to a back room, where four of the spiritually aware people in the shop were resting. Three were laid out in futons, asleep and recovering from their injuries, the fourth was sitting silently against the wall, watching the three with a frightening attentiveness.

"You're worrying too much, Rikka-chan." He said quietly as he took a seat.

"But they're injured." Rikka didn't even turn to him as she spoke low and quiet so as not to awaken the guests.

"_Were_ injured. You took care of that part." Urahara spared a small smile for the mod soul. If he had known she would be like this, he'd have brought her out of storage a long time ago. Perhaps it was for the best that she stayed with Orihime, though. He had Tessie to heal wounds, and she was too attached to Orihime.

"Onii-chan knows what's happening, what's going to happen, doesn't he?" She whispered.

"For the most part." Urahara looked over, Rikka still hadn't looked away from her sleeping friends.

"Something bad is going to happen, isn't it?"

"Not if he can do anything about it. And believe me, he can do _a lot_." This time, Rikka did look at Urahara, "Relax Rikka-chan, everything's going to be alright."

As if to prove his point, Rukia started to wake up. Rikka was on her feet and by her Nee-san's side quickly. Just as Rukia reached full consciousness, Tatsuki and Chad started to stir in their beds as well.

Urahara stayed silent as the group woke up, and started to talk. Rukia quickly supplied Tatsuki with her long awaited explanation, and Chad just stayed quiet. There was a slight uproar when Rikka was brought to light, but thankfully that was quelled quickly. Urahara was glad he hadn't needed to interrupt and keep Rukia from spilling Ichigo's secret. When all the pleasantries were done, Urahara stood, emptying his pipe of its ashes and clearing his throat to get their attention.

"Well, now that you're all awake and up to speed," he smiled at the group, "It's time for your decisions."

"Decisions?" Tatsuki questioned, giving Urahara a curious look, "How about you tell us just who you are first."

"We'll get to that." Urahara waved his hand, "We have more pressing issues at the moment."

"Such as?" Rukia questioned, giving Urahara a suspicious glare.

"Whether or not you'll choose to fight in the upcoming battle." Urahara shifted his attention between Chad and Tatsuki, "The choice is yours to make, whether you'll step through the door your awakened powers have provided you, or if you'll simply continue your everyday lives, as if nothing is different."

"Like I can walk away when Orihime's involved." Tatsuki boldly stated, standing up despite Rikka's protests.

Urahara looked over to Chad. The giant only nodded once and stood as well.

"What battle are you talking about Urahara?" Rukia asked.

"The battle not too far off the horizon." The shop keeper answered, standing himself and making his way to the door, "Now, if you'd be so kind as to accompany me, there's something you all should see."

With a flourish of his green robes, Urahara turned, throwing open the door and leading the small group out. By now, he knew without a doubt, Ichigo was out fighting. Kisuke smiled and covered his face with his hat.

_Looks like our boy got himself off the sidelines._

-0-

**End**


	14. 13: Coming to a Close

We don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

-0-

**Getting It Right**

**Chapter 13: Coming to a Close**

'_Once this Shinigami business is done, I should try out for the track team._' Orihime thought to herself.

Despite running around the fair sized Karakura for the past few hours, she was barely on the edge of losing her breath. '_No one_,' she thought, '_could possibly be this fit_.' It had to be because she was in her shinigami form or simply the numbness from the sheer adrenaline coursing through her veins. Either way, running for your life was certainly a good incentive not to stop. Despite how many hollows she was sure she, Kagemusha, and Uryu combined were taking care of, they just didn't seem to stop coming through the holes in the sky. If Orihime could have found the time, she'd have patted herself on the back, she hadn't failed yet.

A hollow spotted the running beauty and swooped down, its claws and teeth bared for its imminent meal. Just a moment from sinking its teeth into the sweet Shinigami before it, Orihime turned and drew her sword. The hollow flew past, a slice through its mask. Orihime didn't even stop as she sheathed the blade, running through the park. She'd already been back to the school, and there had been no sign of Uryu anywhere. In truth, it had been a long shot. Even if he used a bow and arrow as his weapon he would still have to move around like her.

Unfortunately, that left her with zero knowledge of his whereabouts. The question suddenly came to mind about how it was that Kagemusha always seemed to know where she was. It couldn't be that he followed her, Rukia was always double checking just to make sure they weren't followed, and she was sure Rukia would have caught him.

Orihime suddenly frowned as she slowed her movement to a stop. Why was she just now realizing how paranoid her little mentor was? Rukia was always watching and studying everyone. She didn't trust people very well... she was going to be so mad when she found out that Orihime let her emotions get the better of her! She could already see it, her short little friend lecturing her as the Shinigami pulled on auburn hair, making Orihime cry. All the while Kagemusha and Ishida would be tied up, waiting for their own fraction of the short woman's wrath.

Orihime furrowed her brows and pouted her lips. There was only one way to solve this. As crazy as it sounded since the challenge must have started hours ago, Orihime needed to end it before Rukia could find her, or better yet, before Rukia found out why all of the hollows were everywhere.

The substitute snapped her fingers at her epiphany. It was a brilliant idea really. She just needed to find Ishida using the technique that Kagemusha used and then get him to reverse the hollow bait-thingy-ma-bob!

There was only one problem; she didn't know how.

"How does he do it?"

He talked about it sometimes. He tracked her through her ... reiatsu? Didn't Rukia talk about that once? It was the energy she gave off, it was the reason she was able to see spirits even when she was just a regular human. That's even how Ishida knew she was a...

_"You make it fairly obvious. You let your reiatsu leak out the way you do."_

Orihime let out a small groan and narrowed her eyes at Ishida's words. Everyone was a critic. Just because she was new at all of this shinigami stuff, everyone had to judge. _They were so mean! _A single layer of her mind wept, the rest was too upset to worry about everyone's attitude or how they acted as if her sword came with an owner's manual. It would be called _'Shinigami and You: The complete guide to hollows, Shinigami, and everything else that goes bump in the night. And by the way, this is how you sense reiatsu!'_

She grimaced for a second. '_That's a really long title...'_

So, judging by what little she knew, Kagemusha and Uryu tracked her down by tracing the _energy_ she exuded back to her...

"But how do I trace Ishida-kun's reiatsu?" Orihime reached up and gripped her hair in frustration.

A roar was the only warning she had to duck and roll to the side as another hollow came at her. She drew her sword coming out of the roll, mentally berating herself for forgetting about the danger she was in just standing around in an idiotic daze. The hollow's claws tore long gashes into the pavement as it landed, then turned and charged once more. Orihime stood her ground steadily as the hollow got close. It reached out two arms that appeared to have been stretched to an ungodly length to grab her, and she made her move. Orihime dived forward, burying her blade in the hollow's mask.

She moved away from the monster as it disintegrated away, starting to move again but slow enough so that she could think. Reiatsu was an energy that flowed off her and, by extension, everyone who could see spirits in some way. So all she had to do was feel out for Uryu's reiatsu.

So, just how _was_ she supposed to feel for reiatsu?

The idea of Rukia popped into her head, but then Orihime quickly remembered she had no idea where her mentor was. She was also trying to avoid the little raven's wrath. So, this was going to have to be a one Shinigami fight.

Orihime stopped and looked around. There was a small area in the middle of the trees, she could take cover there and hide from the hollows while she tried to figure it out. When she was standing under her cover, she recoiled with a jump as a hollow landed right in front of her like some demented game of peek-a-boo. She shouted in shock as she stabbed forward, entrenching her blade in the devil's eye. She took in heavy breaths as it disappeared. Why had she thought the tree was going to protect her? It wasn't rain, though it was dangerous to hide under a tree in a rain storm. They were after people with high reiatsu, which meant they could find her no matter where she was. She had to just hurry and get this over with, and keep moving. She was just an easy target if she stayed still.

Orihime closed her eyes, focusing. She felt around her, for something, anything.

'_Focus. Focus._' She repeated in her mind, her mantra.

And suddenly, it hit her. Orihime's eyes shot open as she felt the energy around her, and started to breathe hard. Somehow she knew, she wasn't just feeling the reiatsu of the people in Karakura, it was also coming from the hollows above. Oppressive, dark, and hungry, it pressed down on her. But despite the dark reiatsu, Orihime could see ribbons floating around her. She reached her hand out, letting it rub against the cloth, and could briefly feel who it connected with. She moved her hand about, looking for Uryu's.

A flash of red caught her sight, and Orihime turned to see a red ribbon floating among the other white ones. Even without touching it, Orihime could feel that it was different from the others. She reached out her hand and the ribbon almost seemed to float towards her, like it was searching for her as well. She lightly smiled at it, and let the red cloth slip in-between her fingers, it wasn't until then that she noticed the black thread stitched into the sides. The thread itself looked frayed and torn, like a worn out blanket. It changed the feeling of the ribbon causing it to mirror the black cloud of chains dangling above her head, each connected to a hollow.

Her first thought was to pull away at the very idea that it was at all connected to the beasts that were invading her home. Instead she drew closer. Whatever, whoever, this ribbon was connected to, it was strong. That was the only way it could have become so frayed and survived. When meshed with the other souls it looked intact, it wasn't until you got close that you realized how much it had seen.

Just like a certain orange haired boy she loved.

Orihime bit her lower lip as she felt the reiatsu flowing from the silky red band. It was warm and comforting, but strong and menacing. Her gut told her to follow it and see where it led, but she couldn't, she needed to find Ishida...

But this ribbon was so different; she was driven to find out why. The Shinigami smiled and made a tight fist around the ribbon. Uryu was more different than anyone else she had met, it had to be his! She pulled and instantly it was if her vision switched. She was Dorothy following the yellow brick road to see the wizard. Only Orihime was following the red band towards the boy who had put an entire city of people in danger.

Orihime dashed out of the cover of the trees, following her newfound sense to its source.

-0-

Ichigo silently moved over the rooftops, flashing back and forth through the air as he sliced at hollows. He pushed down his hollow's pleas to find Uryu and disembowel him with Tensa Zangetsu. That could wait until this whole business was done with. Right now, he had to keep the hollows back, away from anyone they could potentially hurt. Yoruichi was looking after his family, but there were still a few people about Karakura that had high enough reiatsu to attract the hollows.

He stopped and rested for a moment on a building. The rest of the hollows were simply floating around in the air, as if they were waiting on something. Ichigo's grip on Zangetsu tightened, knowing exactly _what_ they were waiting for, the Menos Grande. His eyes moved over to the large rip in the sky, the same one the Menos was sure to come from.

Just as he turned to start taking out hollows again, a blur of movement caught his attention. Ichigo stopped and looked down to a lower ledge on another building. His eyes widened as he saw three Shinigami standing there, looking around and, from the looks of them talking on their devices, reporting back to Soul Society on the situation.

So this was how they knew to come and get Rukia.

"The situation is unchanged." The furthest one spoke into his device, "There is still little sign of Kuchiki Rukia, though it's expected for her to appear soon."

"And what makes you say that?" Ichigo asked, jumping down onto the same building as the other Shinigami.

"We've just made contact with one of the mysterious Shinigami." The leader reported before closing his device.

All three gave Ichigo a hard look, the two on the sides putting their hands on their blades and stepped to the sides to try and surround him. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Ichigo would have laughed. As it was, the leader remained calm and stepped forward.

"Give us your name, rank, and squad." He demanded.

"No, no, and no." Ichigo answered, smirking at the look of annoyance on the leader's face.

"Do you have any idea who we are?"

"Yeah, you're a group of Shinigami sent from Soul Society to spy on what's going on around here."

"That's right. Our reports go directly to Yamamoto-taichou. So you'd best start cooperating."

"You don't scare me, and Soul Society doesn't scare me." Ichigo answered, "Now you're going to answer some of _my_ questions."

"We do not accept your authority." Their leader retorted and withdrew his zanpakuto. Ichigo looked at the measly blade and almost felt bad for the guy. If he drew Zangetsu, he'd break the pure Shinigami's sword in half with just his spiritual pressure alone. He'd hate to think what would happen to any of them if they actually started a fight.

"I will repeat myself only once. Give us your name, rank, and squad."

"Vice-Captain Abarai Renji. Squad 6." Ichigo gave himself a mental pat on the back. He had managed to do it without laughing, his hollow wasn't as strong. Ichigo was certain the old zanpakuto wasn't happy. But as far as the orange haired Vizard cared, it was a good plan, if not just plain funny.

The three Shinigami shared looks of astonishment and confusion, and in their hesitation, they lowered their swords. Ichigo and his hollow smirked in sync and in that instant the duo attacked. He was too fast for the three most likely unseated officers. In a matter of seconds, Ichigo had their swords thrown in a pile and the three of them cowering in a heap, each with a wound to the head that they all seemed too stunned to take their hands off of.

"Abarai-futaichou, why would you-?"

"You idiot," another yelled, glaring at the one grabbing hold of his nose and speaking in a nasally voice. "He lied to us, he's clearly not Abarai. If he was he wouldn't have attacked us."

"Wow, you three do have some brains, and a here I figured you to just be idiotic lackeys." Ichigo knelt down to stare into their eyes, all three of them backed up as Ichigo came closer. "So are you going to answer my questions?"

"Death first." The so called leader yelled, only to be quickly silenced as Ichigo's hand touched Zangetsu's hilt.

"Yes, we will answer your every question just don't kill us!" The other two yelled in sync, making Ichigo's smirk only grow.

"Good." Ichigo took his hand away from his sword and the three took a collective sigh of relief. "What division are you from?"

"The great and honorable squad 13!" they all answered at once and Ichigo's eyes rolled. These freaks and their squad pride. It was worse than high school sports team rivalries.

"Are squad 13 members sent to the World of the Living to investigate things like this often?"

"N-no!" the one with the bloody nose answered. "We were originally sent by our Futaichou, but once we reported the existence of two unknown Shinigami, our directives changed and our mission was passed onto another captain."

"Which captain?"

"We don't know." One answered only to be cut off their leader, still nursing a bloody gash in his chin.

"Our communications are siphoned through squad 12. We don't know who is giving us our orders; we just take them and do as we are told."

"God forbid you think for yourself." Ichigo stood and loomed over the three cowardly spies. "What is your mission now?"

"Observe and report only. Do not engage in combat with either of the rogue shinigami."

"And yet you all drew your zanpakuto on me." Ichigo glared. "Is there anything else you are forgetting to mention?"

"Only rumor." the one who spoke was quickly smacked by the leader, who threatened him and condemned him for his stupidity.

"Just tell me, and stop hitting him!" Ichigo yelled. This was why he was never having children, that and he was afraid they'd end up being like Nel, but that was beside the point.

"Rumor is that they are sending a Captain and Vice-Captain team to pick up the fugitive Rukia Kuchiki, and collect the human who has stolen her powers."

Even though Ichigo knew it was going to happen, it still made his stomach knot and his anger spike at the idea of anyone calling Rukia a fugitive and taking Orihime away from Karakura where she belonged. Ichigo cracked his neck, each pop making the spies jump.

"Grab your swords."

"You plan to fight all of us then?"

"Our deaths will be avenged!" another cried as the third one quietly and quickly did as the shadowed shinigami had ordered.

Once they all had their weapons Ichigo pointed to the leader, making him squeal in fright. Did he really think that Ichigo was going to kill him? The thought was laughable. If he wanted them dead, they wouldn't have even seen him coming. His hollow also found the situation all too amusing.

_"I think he just pissed himself."_

Ichigo quickly blocked the image out of his mind with a shudder. His only thought being that he was downhill from them and well within range. _That_ was something he'd kill them all for. No one peed on Kurosaki Ichigo... or near him, even if it was kind of a complement, in its own twisted way, to know that he scared them that much.

"Open the Senkimon." Ichigo commanded the leader of the shinigami trio.

"You plan to invade the Soul Society?"

"Not yet." Ichigo answered plainly, before repeating his command.

"We will need Jigokuchō to make it through the gate." One explained, "They'll know we have been sent back."

"I could care less. I just want you out of my town. I would throw you in to be eaten by the Kōtotsu if I could, but I can't have your deaths on my conscious, and with my luck the Soul Society would just end up saying I killed you."

"You mean you aren't going to kill us or hurt us at all? You're just going to let us go? Just like that?"

"It's not like you're that much of a threat." Ichigo mumbled, becoming more than a little annoyed.

"How dare you! We were all trained by our great Futaichou! The prodigy-."

"I eat Bankais and Arroncar for breakfast." The vizard growled; his patience at its last leg. Ichigo drew Zangetsu and pointed the tip at the head spy.

"Now open it up and get the fuck out of Karakura-cho."

-0-

"Thank you for this Tessai." Yoruichi thanked, standing on the wall that went around part of the Kurosaki household as Tessai finished erecting the barrier to protect the Kurosaki's from the hollows above.

"It's no problem Yoruichi-san." Tessai said, quickly double-checking his work, "But I must ask, what were you doing here at the Kurosaki residence in the first place. I didn't think you were welcome here."

"I'm not." The feline said simply, jumping off the wall and standing beside Tessai, "But I made a promise, and if that inconvenienced Masaki a little, then so be it."

As the two turned to leave, Yoruichi caught sight of Isshin watching them from his window, the curtains pulled back a little. Yoruichi gave the man a small nod before turning and following Tessai. Now that the Kurosaki's were taken care of, they had other engagements to attend to. Still, Yoruichi couldn't help the hair on her back from slightly rising as she thought about Masaki's despicable behavior towards her only son. The human woman was beautiful and kind hearted. She just never had the past experiences to help her deal with loss, and regret. So she became a monster at the loss of her son, and now, her mind and emotions had to work together to figure out what to do with the knowledge the black cat had laid at her feet.

Yoruichi made a quick prayer to the Soul King, for Ichigo's sake. He was going to need the holy power's strength in days to come.

Once the two were out of sight, Isshin let the curtain fall again, cutting off the small beam of light that had lit the Kurosaki house for a few moments. When Isshin had become aware of the current situation, he had been quick to block every window in the house, not wanting his wife to see the army of monsters that had terrorized her younger years.

The household was eerily dim, only a few random strands of light coming from the windows and revealing what was where. Masaki had yet to say a word out of anger or pain. Instead she was silently sitting on the couch, blankly staring at the wall ahead of her in a trance like state. Isshin settled in beside her, letting his mind replay over the story Yoruichi had told them. It was beyond believable, but the conviction in the woman's eyes left no doubt in either of the parent's minds.

"What do we do now Isshin?" Masaki asked, her voice sounding loud in the looming silence of the house.

"I don't know." The ex-Shinigami sighed, "It's a lot to take in."

To be truthful, since that night when Isshin last saw his son, throwing a bag at him and telling him to never come home again... The ex-captain had thought the 'imposter' acted too peculiar to be a simple shinigami spy of some kind. Other than his frown, different mannerisms, and the new way he dealt with problems, had Ichigo even been different? The boy had never once lied about why he was different, he let them assume, and shied away from the topic, knowing it would hurt his parents to find out the truth. Isshin had thought to investigate the imposter, and find out who or what he was, but never did he believe that it could have been an Ichigo from a different Karakura town...

To say Isshin had been shocked by that bit of news was an understatement. What had really surprised him was how docile Masaki had been throughout the whole story, never once interrupting or yelling. The anger he had once seen in her eyes when Ichigo was so much as thought of had disappeared. Both Kurosaki's were lost as to what to do.

"I should get started on dinner." Masaki said, standing and making her way to the kitchen.

Isshin watched with slight concern as she simply and mechanically went through the motions. He sighed and leaned back. This was going to take a little time to absorb, but when it fully sank in, they'd both know what to do. Isshin just hoped they wound up doing the right thing.

-0-

Despite the cacophony of chaos at Division 12, the rest of Soul Society was relatively peaceful. More so than anywhere else, the Senkaimon gate. The guards stationed there stood bored as they leaned against the gate.

Suddenly, a loud rumble rocked the area as the gate started to open. The guards looked at each other with shock, an arrival wasn't scheduled for that day. They quickly backed away from the gate, drawing their swords for whatever might appear.

Shock was evident on their faces as three Shinigami came barreling towards them, the Kōtotsu close on their heels.

"Close it, close it, close it!" the leader yelled as they came out, not wanting to look back.

As they cleared the area, the gate closed, cutting Soul Society off from the Dungai. The guards looked at each other in question as they watched the three Shinigami catch their breaths.

"What's going on?" One of the guards asked after a few moments, "We weren't expecting any arrivals from the World of the Living today."

"And where the hell is your Jigokuchō?" The other yelled, his tall form overpowering the breathless spies.

"He just kicked us in!" One spy sobbed, hugging one of his partners who was unsuccessfully trying to pry the weakling off of his leg. "He said we had until the count of three and when we couldn't get our Jigokuchō in time he kicked us in! We had to run for our lives."

"That still doesn't explain who you are and what you were doing in the World of the Living." The first guard spoke again glaring at the weakling in front of him, disgusted.

"We're the group sent to Karakura-cho to look for Kuchiki Rukia." The leader said, standing tall despite still breathing heavy, "Something's happened, we need to report in immediately."

-0-

Two hollows roared as they disintegrated into nothingness, blue arrows having pierced their masks.

Uryu stood a distance away from where the hollows had been, watching around him as more and more flooded the sky. It confused him, there was no possible way the Bait had drawn this many hollows. His fingers were starting to bleed from repeatedly pressing the string of his bow on them, the damage made even worse by the way the reishi of the bow cut into his skin.

He turned and fired off two more arrows, grinding his teeth against the sting in his fingers and watching two more hollows fall.

"_Wait! You're going to __deliberately__ call hollows here!"_

Uryu shook his head, dispelling Orihime's words from his mind. He had never intended for the current situation to happen. He had never even intended to challenge Orihime, but she was Ichigo's weak spot, and he had more than given Uryu a reason to work that weakness.

Ichigo was just like all the other Shinigami Uryu had known, brash, violent, and single-minded. They were the reason his Sensei had died, why he was the last Quincy. The familiar anger burned in Uryu's gut, and he let out several more arrows, the adrenaline numbing the sting in his fingers as more hollows fell.

'_Is that truly reason enough to have brought this danger to Karakura?_'

Uryu shook his head again, trying to get rid of the nagging his own conscious was now pressing on him.

"Finally."

The familiar voice made Uryu turn, staring at Ichigo's blurry figure as he stood across from the Quincy. Uryu looked around, finally noticing where he was. The young Quincy had wondered into a park, one he remembered was close to the center of Karakura. The area was abandoned, thankfully, so it was only him, Ichigo, and the hollows.

Uryu narrowed his eyes. He had memorized his orange haired rival's reiatsu, and how the hot head would respond to circumstances. Again today, Uryu's assessments were proven wrong. Ichigo wasn't off the wall furious, his reiatsu was calm and controlled, as if it was just any other day. Then his eyes caught the shinigami's sword. Unlike the lean form the Quincy was used to seeing, it looked huge, almost as tall as the cloaked reaper.

The feeling radiating from the cleaver wrapped in gray cloth startled Ishida, almost making him want to take a step back. It was like Ichigo was channeling all of his emotions through the blade. Could Shinigami do such a thing?

"You seem to have taken your time getting here Kurosaki." Uryu spoke coldly, pushing up his glasses as he stared the Shinigami down.

"I had other things to deal with." Ichigo slowly drew Zangetsu, feeling his hollow's anticipation for the bloodbath he so wanted, "But now it's just you and me Ishida."

Ichigo took a step forward, ready to tear Uryu apart for endangering Karakura and challenging Orihime. Uryu quickly raised his arms, forming his bow and pulling the string back to fire an arrow. As the two tensed to prepare the fight, a red ribbon appeared and wrapped itself around Ichigo. The two men stared at the ribbon in shock, then followed it to find Orihime running towards them, the other end held in her hand.

"Kagemusha-kun?" she questioned when she reached them, looking from the ribbon in her hand to Ichigo, "This is yours?"

"Of course it's mine, who's else could it be?" he asked.

"I ... I thought it was Ishida-kun's." Ichigo was glad no one could see the shock on his face, how could anyone mistake his spirit ribbon for Uryu's?

"What gave you that idea?"

"It was different from the other ribbons. And Ishida-kun is the most different person I know." Inoue mumbled with a blush on her cheeks as she toyed with the ribbon in her hands.

Ichigo couldn't help but glare and wish he could snarl like his hollow without drawing attention to himself. She held onto the ribbon she believed to be the Qunicy's like it was enchanted. Why did her not letting the damned ribbon go upset him so much? Why was he so upset that Inoue mixed the two of them up? She was untrained and inexperienced. She had no clue what a red ribbon symbolized, and yet he wanted to grab her shoulders and... Do something; anything to punish her for her insulting mistake. To make sure she never made it again. Ichigo took a deep breath, and refused to think about his reaction and whether they were his own thoughts or his hollows.

"I'd rather you not mistake me for _him._" Uryu spoke, sending a glare Ichigo's way, "My spirit ribbon is white, just like every other normal person's. It is the spirit ribbons of Shinigami that are red, Inoue-san."

Orihime's face lit up with realization that calmed Ichigo and would have made him laugh if they were in another situation. Suddenly, she shook her head and gave Uryu a hard stare, letting go of Ichigo's spirit ribbon.

"Ishida-kun, you have to reverse this." She demanded, "There are too many hollows, you've put everyone in danger."

"I'm afraid it's impossible for me to undo this." Uryu spoke calmly.

Orihime stared at Uryu in shock. Ichigo wanted to run over and beat the damn Quincy to a bloody pulp. God help him, his hollow and his own rage was turning him from Shinigami to feral animal.

"Why would you do this if you couldn't reverse it?" Orihime asked, "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you specifically Inoue-san." Uryu gave Ichigo another glare out of the corner of his eye, "But you're a Shinigami, and all Shinigami are the same. It's Shinigami that are the reason my grandfather, the man who taught me about my Quincy powers, a man who was kind and caring and wanted only peace, they're the reason he's dead."

Before Orihime could reply, the roars of the hollows caught the attention of all three. It was as if an invisible signal had been given. There were already hollows that had taken advantage of their distraction to surround them, and even more were dropping down from the sky, wanting to have their own claim to the three tasty beings there.

Orihime backed up, feeling both Kagemusha and Uryu's shoulders against her own as the three eyed the group of hollows surrounding them. The rip in the sky only seemed to be growing larger with each second, and the never ending stream of hollows pouring out didn't help matters.

"It appears we're in quite a predicament." Uryu spoke.

"We wouldn't be if you hadn't challenged Inoue." The venom was hard to miss in Kagemusha's voice.

The two men turned at each other, and it was all Orihime could do to block Kagemusha's sword. The blade stopped inches from the Quincy's neck. Ichigo's eyes went wide. Never did he think Orihime would be able to block a swing of Zangetsu, even if, like now, he wasn't using even a third of his strength. He also never, _never,_ thought he'd see Orihime _want_ to block his attacks. He was so used to her being on his side, never fighting his decisions; it was a shock to see something so much against what his mind told him was the norm. A blue blur passed by both Shinigami, cutting off a visible chunk of orange split ends, and pierced the mask of a hollow that had taken advantage of the distraction to try and get Ichigo from behind. It was more than enough to bring Ichigo back to his senses.

Orihime ducked below Ichigo's sword and moved around Uryu, stabbing through the mask of a hollow that had crept up behind the Quincy. Ichigo turned and slashed through another two hollows with one strike. The three stood back-to-back again.

"Kagemusha-kun. Ishida-kun. Please, can you two not fight for now?" Orihime asked, not taking her eyes off the monsters before her.

"Sorry Inoue, but he has this coming." Ichigo said.

"And what exactly is it that is 'coming' my way Shinigami?" Ishida spat.

"You'll see soon enough."

It was like the flag was dropped, suddenly all the hollows moved in to attack. Uryu took out three right in front of him, and ducked below another that managed to get in close. Orihime was quick to cut it down, and jumped over Uryu to cover the open spot. Uryu spun around, firing off more arrows. Ichigo took out a plethora of hollows, each unfortunate enough to get within his swords reach. He backed up a step, and found Uryu right behind him. The Quincy didn't notice the hollow coming up on his left, and Ichigo quickly kicked the back of the four-eye's knees.

The hollow was cut down the moment it appeared over Uryu, and the Quincy had to look up to see Ichigo standing there. Before he could say anything, the Shinigami's fist connected painfully with his chin. Orihime rushed over and took out the hollows about to devour the downed Quincy. Ichigo was behind her the next second, slicing through more hollows. Uryu looked up and shot at the three that had tried to attack from above, and then shot an arrow into Ichigo's shoulder, taking full advantage of the shinigami's distraction.

Ichigo hissed and grabbed his wound. The smell of his own blood mixed with the reek of hollows only sent his feral mind into a spin. The Quincy had made a big mistake. Ichigo again took as deep a breath as possible. He had to think of Inoue. She didn't need to see him kill the Quincy bastard, even if he was playing dirty by shooting him. She would never understand. But he couldn't let Ishida's attack go unpunished either...

The three backed away from each other, getting as much space as they could. Ichigo turned back to Uryu, the boy not even noticing his presence as he quickly crossed the distance. A hollow had managed to get through Uryu's arrows, and was standing inches in front of the Quincy. A blade appeared from behind Uryu, moving over his left shoulder and burying itself in the hollow's mask.

He turned to find Ichigo behind him. As he brought his bow around, he felt a knee connect with his stomach. Just as his knees hit the ground, Ichigo brought Zangetsu's hilt down and connected it with Uryu's cheek. As he was sent sprawling, he managed to shoot off a single arrow that sliced right through Ichigo's leg.

Orihime was quick to take out the hollows behind Kagemusha as he fell to one knee. The veiled Shinigami quickly stood and slashed through another three that tried to take them from the side. Uryu rolled away from a series of hollow attack, somehow managing to shoot off an arrow with each roll. He finally got back to his feet as he reached the two Shinigami, turning his bow at Ichigo as the orangette swung his blade in return.

The two were shocked as Orihime appeared between them. She raised her sword, blocking Ichigo's strike and sending it into the mask of a hollow to the group's left. She quickly spun and used her elbow to push Uryu's arm to the right, sending his arrow through another hollow's mask.

A moment of peace settled over the area as the hollows stayed back, learning not to just jump in, no matter how tasty the souls smelled. Orihime stepped between the two men as they turned to each other, using the moment of peace to once again try and rip each other apart.

"Stop it! Both of you!" she yelled, making them stop in their tracks, "How can you two do this when we're surrounded by hollows and supposed to fight together?"

"You expect me to simply let him go after what he did to you Inoue-san?" Uryu asked, steadily holding his bow at Kagemusha.

"What I did to her?" Ichigo questioned. "Fuck that! I've done nothing to her, you're the one who's been-."

"Don't try and lie to me." Uryu spat, "You're the one who turned Inoue-san into a Shinigami. You're the one who's responsible for how she is now."

"What about me has changed?" Orihime asked, as she turned to make sure no hollows had moved in on them.

"When I challenged you earlier, you obviously didn't want to participate. But the moment I mentioned how challenging you to a physical fight would be below me, you looked as if you wanted to truly fight me. The Inoue I knew from the beginning of May would _never_ think to hurt another person. The Inoue I remember was kind and caring. And now here you stand, a violent Shinigami." Uryu's eyes narrowed at Ichigo, "He turned you down a path that was never meant for one such as you."

'_That's what he said to Inoue to make her fight?'_ Ichigo mentally blanched. '_No wonder she wanted to fight, saying a woman is weak because she is a woman is the number one way to piss a girl off.' _

The only sound to be heard was the roar and rustle of hollows around and above them.

"Kagemusha-kun didn't give me my Shinigami powers Ishida-kun." Orihime stated, turning a hard look towards the Quincy, "Rukia was injured that night, and there were other souls there. A hollow came for us, and the only option left was for me to take her powers and use them to protect everyone. And it may have been because I wanted to protect those souls for the moment, but I don't regret what I did or what I've learned as a result. I'm stronger now, I can protect the people I care about better than before. I haven't changed Ishida-kun, you only saw one part of me and believed it to be the only part."

Uryu could only stare in shock at how suddenly imposing Orihime's presence had become. She stood differently than he had ever seen her, calm, confident, and strong.

"Y'know Ishida." Ichigo spoke, "I could really care less about your vendetta against Shinigami. I don't have to tell you how much you are fucking up your grandfather's wishes for us to live and work together. The only thing all of that bullshit says to me is that we don't care much for each other. Fine by me. But what isn't fine is there's a mountain load of people in Karakura that Inoue and I want to protect. This stupid challenge of yours has put that mountain load in harm's way and it will take more than a long time for me to forgive you for that." Ichigo smiled as he thought back, realizing it wasn't the first time he had said these words. "But this isn't the time to talk about that. There are a lot of enemies around us. It's do or die. I hate to be fighting alongside you, but I will. That'll leave killing you for later."

Uryu froze, Ichigo's brash words hitting the right cord in his mind. His decisions weren't the best, he knew that. Even now the end result, even when he spent days planning this even, didn't seem to exist. This was all for not. It was a truth he would never admit to, especially around his current company.

"You both talk far too much." Ishida chided pulling the string on his bow "In brief, if neither of us survives this, then it means we'll loose the people we are going to destroy."

"And if only one of the two of use survive Inoue will cry." Ichigo mumbled.

"And If Inoue-"

"Not gonna happen." Ichigo growled tightening the grip on his zanpakuto. "So all three of us have to live, got it?"

"Got it!" the other two spoke, giving Ichigo a triumphant smirk.

Not waiting for the hollows this time around, the three teenaged warriors attacked. Their movements held in a tight sync as they covered each other and vaporized the enemy. Just like before, they slammed their backs together, and breathed.

Orihime frowned at her weak appearance. Here next to Kagemusha-kun, Ishida and she looked so tired. They were huffing for air and sweating. The cloaked Shinigami held an air that told the auburn haired girl that he did things like this all the time. She took a deep breath, hoping to slow her beating chest, and looked to the sky to say a small prayer.

"What's wrong, Inoue?" Kagemusha asked her when she gasped and pushed her back flat against his.

"The sky..." She choked out as she felt both men turn. "Wh-what is that?"

"That crack in the sky, it's gotten huge!" Uryu shouted in shock. "I don't understand. The Bait I used couldn't have created that much of a..."

"Could something else have brought them?" Orihime asked.

"You mean all of the hollows came here because of a common goal or an order given to them?" Orihime nodded at Uryu's idea. "Hollows are mindless demons, they aren't organized Inoue-san, the idea is ridiculous."

Ichigo tensed as memories flooded into his mind. The Aizen from before had planned this from the beginning, watching Ichigo grow up, and even claimed to know the substitute Shinigami before he was even born. He had been dealing with the hollows long before Rukia's arrest. Aizen had moved to Hueco Mundo. The hollows were organized, they followed _him_. The monster even _they_ feared. Ichigo had always known that Aizen had this whole world under his thumb, but it never occurred to the dimension jumper that little things like this were caused by that bastard.

The blurry teen groaned and grabbed his forehead. The memories were going down the wrong path, and breaking down painful barriers that he couldn't let drop. If he let the pain of these memories, of Inoue dying in his arms, of Aizen's blade piercing Ishida in an attack meant for him, Gin's blade slicing through Yoruichi's throat, the feelings of loss and loneliness... If he let them fully escape the box he had built to seal them away, he would lose control of his reiatsu and his hollow side would start to show.

A dark twinge shot up Orihime's spine. She turned. Somehow she thought a hollow, unlike any other she had met, was behind her, ready to devour her. Instead she saw Kagemusha crumbled to the ground struggling to regain composure. For an instant, she thought she saw Ichigo in his hazy form. It was an Ichigo groaning in some unknown pain as he clutched Kagumusha's sword, and wore the shadow warrior's Shihakusho. She wanted to reach out and cure his pain. She'd seen his shoulders shake like that before. He was struggling with himself, like he was holding back some dam of emotion that threatened to explode.

The image was just a blink and Kagemusha was back in his place. His posture was the same as her Ichigo mirage. Were his injuries becoming too painful to stand? Ishida would have hell to pain if they were. She took a step closer, and called out his name in worry.

A hollow replied, bursting through the pack around them and slicing through the air towards her profile. The hollow was gone in an instant, and Kagemusha was in his place. His shaking back was facing his comrades, even as the finale remnants of the hollow disappeared. A dark laugh echoed through the air as more hollows gathered before Kagemusha, all preparing to attack at once.

Uryu narrowed his eyes. He knew this presence. He felt it every time he saw the scar from the wound Kurosaki's rabbit companion didn't fully heal. It was the feeling of the demon inside the boy. The thing that made Uryu distrust and despise the orange haired teen even now as they fought back to back. Orihime cried out his name and tried to get to her friend's side so she could help him fight, but Uryu grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Ishida-kun?"

"Stay here." he replied staring straight at the cackling Vizard's back.

"Which one of you filthy hollows thinks you can eat me? Come at me, Damn it!" Kagemusha yelled like a crazed man with a death wish.

The hollows leapt into the air and Orihime yelled out Kagemusha's name. Her cry and Ichigo's hollow laugh was drowned out by the blast of a machine gun. The power and dust kicked up from the weapon left Kagemusha lost in the mist. When it deteriorated, he was standing there calm and easy, looking out behind his two companions.

"Another flashy entrance, eh Urahara?" The blurry shinigami stated more than asked, and swung his blade to rest on his shoulder.

Orihime and Uryu turned to the new arrivals, Orihime the only watching in awe as Urahara, Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai all walked forward.

"You speak so poorly to me." Urahara chided, playing with his fan but not opening it. "Here I thought you would have appreciated my interruption to get... more focused on the task at hand?"

"I can't say I wanted it, and I can't say I didn't. Let's just leave it at that." Ichigo answered relaxed, and looking off to the pile of dead hollows. He had been thankful, he was going hollow and his mind had fully merged with his doubles before the gunshots sounded. He couldn't figure out why his mental barriers were so easily crumbled. Maybe it was because of the bait Uryu crushed, and the effects it had on him and his hollow earlier when they were with Rikka. He would figure it out latter. Now he had a battle to concentrate on and an identity to be kept a secret.

"Fair enough." Urahara said, finally opening his fan to conceal his face, "Why don't you three let us handle these small fries, there's something much bigger that requires your attention." He turned and looked at the large tear in the sky.

"Excuse me, but just who are you?" Orihime asked.

"Now that I think about it, I met you before as well and you never once told me who you were then either!" Uryu yelled.

"Of course you know who I am Ishida-san, I am an associate of Kuchiki-san and a friend of your cloaked shinigami friend." Urahara finished his sentence by snapping his fan shut and pointing at Ichigo. Orihime turned a questioning look to Ichigo.

"You mean Kagemusha-kun?"

"I would agree but I am sure we both know _Kagemusha_ isn't his real name," Urahara narrowed his eyes making Ichigo uncomfortable. Why was he making such a deal about his identity? "Isn't that right?"

"I don't see how it matters either way." Ichigo interrupted, noticing how Orihime seemed to stiffen at the knowledge that she still didn't know who he was.

"Well said!" Urahara beamed. "And now that the introductions are done." Urahara stepped to the side, making a path for the three to go through, "I suggest you all get going, no time to waste."

"The Menos will be here soon." Ichigo mumbled, his voice carried on the wind.

"What's a Menos?" Orihime asked worried, as the sky opened answering her question.

-0-

"So we just wait here then?" Rikka asked looking up at her three companions.

The man in a hat and clogs asked them to stay here at the high bridge and watch the park and all the goings on. When Orihime and Kagemusha arrived, Tatsuki nearly jumped from the bridge to get to her friend. Rukia and Sado held her back, and forced her to watch the battle that ensued. The cloaked Shinigami versus Ishida, all the while Orihime stopped them from killing each other.

"This is it?" Tatsuki choked out, grabbing the railing in a death grip. "This is what he wanted us to see? Why? To make us feel useless and weak?"

"Of course not." Rikka answered with a smile. "If my guess is right, you experienced something strange, just like Giant-kun did."

"Something happened to you too, Sado?" Tatsuki asked, relaxing her nerves and tight fists, as she eyed the wall of a man beside her.

"We were in the park, and we were attacked. I was able to fight it and kill it." Chad said short and simple.

"We were on the roof." Tatsuki began. "I felt so useless and desperate, like this was a world I would never be able to exist in. Then this power overcame me. I don't know how to explain it, but I was able to fight and win..."

"That's why you are here." Rukia spoke staring at the park with eyes narrow. "To know what you are getting yourself into. If I know Kisuke at all, I know he's planning something, and he needs to know if you have what it takes to handle it. That is why we are watching this, and it's why we can't help."

"I for one will always help." Rikka beamed. "Onii-chan and Orihime-nee-chan saved me from the Soul Society who if they found me, would kill me right away. And they didn't just want me for my skills in healing. They both wanted to be my friends. So I'll stick with them until the end, and try my hardest to fight by their sides."

"I'll fight too. I can't let Orihime get hurt." Tatsuki announced. Making more than just an agreement, it was a vow and a pledge. She would be there for Orihime, always. No matter what world she traveled to, and no matter what enemies she faced.

"And I promised Ichigo I would fight by his side." Chad mumbled, joining the pack of three.

"Then it's settled." Tatsuki nodded, sending the four of them into a short span of silence until she recapped what she had heard. "Did you say _Ichigo_?"

The three other people tensed and looked off into different directions trying to ignore her words.

"So that cloaked Shinigami is Ichigo?" Tatsuki continued, finally putting everything together. Her eyebrow ticked in frustration.

"I promised Onii-chan I wouldn't tell anyone he was a shinigami so I can't help you, Karate-san!"

"But you just told her." Chad corrected, making Rikka go deathly pale.

"Why was I the last one to know?" Tatsuki screamed, fire coming from her ears. Rukia and Rikka grabbed their ears to shield from the loud noise, while Sado seemed unfazed.

"It hardly matters, since it is over now." a cat announced plopping down on Rikka's lap, having appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "What matters now is what you do with that information and how you decide to use the powers given to you."

"Ah! Kitty-san! You're joining us?" Rikka beamed hugging Yoruichi to her chest. The cat form shrieked and flailed trying to get loose from the mod soul's death grip. Rikka blushed, and let the frazzled cat go who replied in the coolest voice it could after enduring such an embarrassment.

"This seemed to be the best point of view."

"So you are in league with Hat and Clogs?" Tatsuki asked, dropping down to scratch the cat between the ears, ignoring Yoruichi's angry tail.

"If you mean Kisuke, then yes."

"Did that just cat talk?" Sado asked. What little of his face was visible looked shocked.

"Of course it talked." Rukia replied.

"Do you see anyone else here the voice could have come out of?" Tatsuki added.

"This is hardly the time or place to discuss Sado's closed mind. The finally of the show is about to begin, and I am very interested in seeing how it ends."

The male cat's announcement was echoed by a harsh ground shaking thud and a harsh roar that shattered the windows of buildings surrounding the downtown area around the park. Tatsuki grabbed the railing and leaned against it, like a life support as Rikka began to pet Yoruichi in hopes to quail her anxiety.

"What is that thing?" Chad's deep voice cut through the chaos.

-0-

"That's a Menos." Ichigo said plainly, Orihime and Uryu watching in awe and horror as the giant of a hollow stepped out of the large rip in the sky.

The shocked pair only stared in startled disbelief as the giant steeped out. Cloaked in black with a single white mask, Orihime wondered if someone long ago saw a Menos and used it as a platform for what was considered a stereotypical ghost or other-worldly being. It roared, signaling its arrival. The power of the howl was enough to practically blast Orihime and Ishida away. Through the shock wave, Orihime peaked at Kagemusha. His shihakushou blew wildly and the cloth covering the hilt of his sword wiped behind him with so much force, the end started to fray. Despite all of this the man was unmoving and steady and strong. As the power died down, Kagemusha turned to her, and she would have sworn she saw a cocky smirk somewhere in that mass of random pixels that made up his form.

His appearance gave her hope. This thing could be killed. She could save Karakura. She knew it, because if she was wrong, Kagemusha wouldn't be looking so confident.

"We have to defeat _that_!" Uryu asked, looking at the two Shinigami, then back to the Menos, "And how exactly are we expected to pull that feat off?"

"It has an army of hollows to help him." Orihime growled, determined to find some flaw that she could exploit.

"Does it?" Kagemusha asked, shocking both of his battle partners. They followed Ichigo's nod toward the sky. The hollows that had accumulated around the damaged sky started to yell in a loud rumble. And then they started to flee as a long tongue escaped the hollow's mask and pierced through multiple hollows before dragging them into its awaiting mouth.

Both Orihime and Ishida looked on and stared at the scene with more befuddled expressions than ones of worry or fear. Orihime pointed towards the Menos and slowly turned her head to look at her cloaked protector. Her expression made Ichigo smile in spite of the circumstances.

"It... ate them." Orihime mumbled, her voice more humorous than her appearance.

"That's what Menos do. It's what most hollows do. They eat to get stronger. How they know to do this or what about eating makes them grow in strength, are questions I can't really answer. But you need to know that a Menos is a mass of hollows that have all eaten one another and in doing that they have lost their individuality."

Ishida glared, processing the new information. Orihime gasped, and covered her mouth in distress. At first it startled Ichigo, until he reminded himself that despite her attitude in the battle today, Orihime was a kind and noble soul. She even cried for Ulquiorra when he died and he had been the man to lie and emotionally torture her while she was held captive in Hueco Mundo. She was upset because the souls had lost their true place in the cycle.

Inoue Orihime truly was an amazing person.

"Because they have lost that part of themselves that made them unique, they eat to try and fill that void. In reality the mindless Menos, are the most dangerous."

"And now it's come here." Uryu added, making a fist with his raw and bleeding fingers.

"The good side of this is that they may be dangerous and mindlessly eat like zombies, but they are also kind of awkward and stupid. Making them probably the easiest to kill."

"Then how do we go about doing that, since you know all of the answers?" Ishida growled.

"Well, we'll need to-"

"I have an idea." Orihime spoke before Ichigo could continue.

The two men looked at the auburn girl for a moment before she bolted forward, ignoring their cries for her to get back. As she reached the Menos, Orihime swung her blade. The metal bounced off the hard substance of the hollow's foot. The monster kept walking, as if it hadn't even noticed her presence, and Orihime was knocked back as the foot's forward momentum knocked into her.

Orihime felt her back collide with something solid, but soft, and found herself in Kagemusha's grasp. Before she could say any words of thanks, he set her down and Uryu was at her side.

"Just what was that Inoue-san?" He yelled with his own brand of worry more than evident on his features.

"Oh, I thought that maybe I could chop off sections of its body until its head was down to a level where I could slice at its mask." The girl scratched the back of her head and laughed.

"That is absolutely ridiculous." Uryu muttered.

". . . . . I can see how it would've worked." Ichigo mumbled, thinking back to his first attempt at slaying a Menos, with a sigh he spoke up, "Listen you two, just back off. I can handle this guy by myself."

"No way!" Orihime shouted, "I'm not going to just let you fight that thing by yourself. I'm here to protect Karakura too."

"This is my fault." Uryu spoke, pushing up his glasses, "It is my responsibility to help destroy this creature as well."

Ichigo opened his mouth to talk the both of them down, but then caught sight of the determined look in Orihime's eyes. Suddenly it occurred to him, this was the first real challenge she'd had since Grand Fisher. And even that victory was stolen from her. This was more than just protecting Karakura, this was about Orihime proving to herself that she had what it took to protect Karakura, that she wouldn't fail again.

With a sigh, Ichigo spoke against his better judgment.

"Alright, we'll handle this together. But if something goes wrong, I'm taking over, no 'buts'." He said sternly.

The smile she gave him almost seemed worth the danger.

"Sorry to put a damper on this happy moment, but _how_ exactly are we supposed to stop it?" Uryu asked, turning to Orihime.

"Well, we could give my first plan another go." She opined, holding up her sword.

"As _creative_ as that idea is, let's try something else." Uryu took a look at the approaching Menos, "Our best bet is to strike its head with enough power to kill it. My arrows could reach that far, but they lack the power needed to harm such a beast."

"If I could just get up that high." Orihime mused to herself, using her free hand to scratch her head in thought, leaving the blade of her sword to swing around aimlessly. Uryu jumped back, missing the sharp edge.

"Inoue-san! I would appreciate it if you would not swing your sword around absentmindedly while thinking." Uryu spoke, reaching out his hand to gently push her blade away.

Ichigo took a calm step back the moment before Uryu's hand touched Orihime's zanpakuto. Just like before, Uryu's bow flared with power, growing in size. The two surprised teens jumped back, and the bow returned to normal.

"That's it Inoue-san! As a Quincy, I draw in reishi from around me and materialize it. If I can absorb your energy from your zanpakuto, then my arrow will be strong enough to reach the mask and do serious damage."

"We can use Kagemusha-kun's power too!" Orihime cheered.

"My power alone would rip the Quincy apart." Ichigo scoffed, earning a glare from Uryu.

"We don't even need your power for my plan." Uryu chided as pushed up his glasses, and smudged his glasses with the blood from his fingertips.

"It's a brainless idea anyway." Ichigo countered.

"Ishida-kun." Orihime's quiet voice broke in. Both taller men looked down at the smaller woman. "Your fingers, they're bleeding."

"It's nothing." Uryu turned his head to the side to avoid her worried gaze, "I can easily tend to my injuries after we finish this battle."

"Is it from firing your arrows?"

"You shouldn't worry about me Inoue-san. As you said before, we have Karakura to protect. It is my fault the Menos has arrived. I will use this as punishment for my sin."

The air seemed to drop around them, giving Ichigo chills. He knew that feeling from experiencing the event from both sides. The Menos was preparing to shoot off a Cero.

"Sorry Ishida-kun, I can't put you in any further danger."

Orihime ran forward as the red ball of energy formed and shot out, directly on top of her. She froze and instantly looked up, nearly blinded by the crimson light.

"Inoue!" Ichigo screamed, not knowing if she was ready enough to catch the light, or if her thin katana was large enough to send the Cero away from her body. He couldn't see or feel her over the immense power. Ichigo's anger and frustrations turned to fear at the flip of a dime. He bolted straight for the blast, knowing he had more than enough power to save and stop the blast.

A green Haori stood in his way. Ichigo's eyes locked with the over cast eyes of the shop owner who he looked to as a mentor and an obstacle.

"What are you?-"

"This is one of those moments, Kurosaki, when you need to stay out of Inoue's path." The initial explosion died away, and the aftermath became discernible. Orihime was there, deflecting the danger away from her. "Do or die, right Kurosaki-san?"

Orihime didn't know how she did it. She stood under the force of the beam, rising up her blade to block the hollow's attack. The force was more than she ever imagined it could be, she felt as if her arms were about to break from pushing her blade against it. Orihime felt herself getting pushed back by the force, and dug her feet in deeper to stop, she couldn't afford to give way now, not against something like this.

Uryu watched on in awe. Never had he thought a hollow capable of such an attack. And _never_ had he thought Orihime would have the kind of strength needed to block it. If this was what she was truly capable of, then Uryu felt relieved he hadn't challenged her to a true duel.

And her power only seemed to be rising. Fast.

"Logically, Inoue's power can never be at its full capacity." Urahara began, drawing Uryu's attention away from Inoue's struggling form. "If that was so, her human body would break down -after all she isn't a real shinigami." He lowered his hat, feeling hidden power inside Inoue. "You turn on a garden hose, a large amount of water will come out. Most people would shut it off. Inoue is the same. That large amount of reiatsu you have been feeling from Inoue-san? It was her power in its lowest possible state."

Orihime dug up every ounce of strength within herself to keep the blast at bay, the hollow not relenting in its attack. She couldn't fail now, not now. This was more than just her and Rukia, and an innocent bystander that got caught up in events. This was all of Karakura at stake. The image of Kagemusha standing solemn and strong against the powerful blast of just the Meno's bellow gave Orihime a spike of strength. His words of support during her past challenges pushed her blade forward. She needed to do more than hold her own against the Menos, she needed to defeat it. She _had_ to defeat it.

-0-

"Let me go! Let me go!" Tatsuki roared, pulling against Chad and Rukia's grasps as she struggled to get over to Orihime.

Despite what she thought best, the tomboy had stayed in place when the Menos appeared, though Rukia's shock and fear was far from lost on her. But as she watched her best friend go up against something like that, and the destruction it caused from one of its attacks, she moved to help. Yoruichi had quickly ordered Chad to grab her, and Rukia complied, not wanting to let Tatsuki enter the fight against a monster like that. Now she was forced to watch as Orihime struggled to keep its attack at bay.

"Where the hell is Ichigo! Why isn't he doing anything! Why aren't any of you doing anything!" she yelled against, putting her all into breaking out of Chad's iron tight grip, "Damn it! Let me go!"

"Do you truly have to so little faith in her abilities?" Yoruichi asked calmly, jumping onto the railing and watching.

"Screw you! You're the ones who sent her to fight that thing! It's going to kill her!"

"Kill her?" Yoruichi turned to face Tatsuki, "Perhaps you should pay better attention."

-0-

"_King!_"

Ichigo gripped his sword. He could feel Kisuke watching him. Damned mad scientist.

"_King!_"

"Sorry about this Urahara." Ichigo growled and slashed through Kisuke. The shop keeper's body instantly deflated like a balloon. The vizard's eyes widened.

"A gigai?" Ichigo and his hollow gasped before Kisuke popped up behind him. Ichigo turned and caught the lazy ex-captain's cane.

"You mean you didn't notice it wasn't me?" Kisuke smiled, the reiatsu from the blast and Orihime combined picked up the wind and took away his hat has he held back Ichigo's attack. "Could that mean you were trying to kill me Kurosaki-san?"

"Yep." Ichigo replied, as he let off the pressure from his side impact. Kisuke's body went forward as he was caught off guard. He didn't have the time to compensate, before Ichigo's elbow slammed into his nose.

Kisuke, as always, grabbed his face allowing Ichigo to bolt away. Everything in Ichigo shouted at him, screamed at him to run and save her, but he could only watch as Orihime continued to push back against the blast of reiatsu.

"_Hurry the fuck up __King! You know what happens next!"_

"I don't need you to remind me!" Ichigo snapped back.

The gentle yet pressing flow of reiatsu was all he needed to know that he hadn't moved fast enough.

A sunset colored aura was flowing out of Orihime, surrounding her. The aura seemed to grind against the Cero, pushing it back. Then all at once, it was gone, and with a swing of her blade, Orihime propelled the aura forward, slicing it up the Menos' body and across its mask. The giant hollow stumbled back again, this time actually falling over, and Orihime was the one left standing.

The auburn haired Shinigami was panting heavily as she slowly lowered her blade. Looking back at Uryu with a smile.

"I win, Ishida-kun."

And then she did it, she smiled. Ichigo smiled to himself as he came to a stop, and relaxed. Orihime had rarely looked as happy when in her shinigami form as she did right then, and why wouldn't she? She had proved it to herself that she was fully able to protect Karakura and the people she cared about. It was also satisfying to see the look of complete shock and awe on Uryu's face as he watched the auburn beauty.

Just as he opened his mouth to congratulate her, all hell broke loose.

The wind picked up and Orihime's sunset colored reiatsu returned, this time pushing out around her, harsh and wild. Uryu raised his arms to cover his face, getting pushed back in the process. She would have been screaming if she could make a sound, instead she could only open her mouth in a silent cry of pain, feeling her reiatsu ripping her apart. Somehow, despite the pain and agony, she managed to remain standing, her head snapped back and looking to the sky.

"Inoue!" Ichigo yelled.

He barely took a step before the situation got even worse.

The Meno's roar shook the area again, stopping Ichigo and forcing him to look over as it stood, its mask now broken beyond recognition, but still it was alive and moving. Another roar resonated through the air, and all the lesser hollows stopped where they were in the sky. The rips in the sky grew in number, and even more hollows began to pour out, all obeying the summons given to them. They gathered in the air around the park, cutting off any sight of the sky above.

"_Shit. Shit! SHIT!_" Ichigo was left speechless, anything that could worry his hollow was never good, "_It's more than pissed now, it's not gonna stop till it's leveled the entire town and eaten Hime."_

"Not gonna happen." Ichigo growled.

The orangette rushed over to where the auburn girl was frozen. Despite the multitude of monsters in the sky, none of them were making a move until signaled by the Menos, the creature leaning from side to side and it tried to recover from its injuries and waiting as more hollows joined the fray.

Despite the fact that her head was forced up towards the sky, Orihime could see Kagemusha running towards her out of the corner of her eye.

"Kage-mu-sha-kun..." She managed to get out, "Run."

She could hardly believe that this was how it was going to end for her. Torn apart by her own power and responsible for drawing an army of hollows to Karakura. She would have cried if she could. There was so much more she wanted to do in her life. She wanted to graduate high school, wanted to go to college and experience life there. She wanted to confess her feelings for Ichigo, to help heal the pain in his heart, to protect him. She had wanted to see if Ichigo would return her feelings, marry him, have children with him, and grow old.

But apparently that wasn't to be. And the last thing she could do was make sure her disguised protector managed to make it to safety before the end.

"No." The word made Orihime look at Kagemusha with slight horror, "I'm not going anywhere Inoue." He said sternly, "I said I was going to protect you, and I'm going to do just that."

Orihime watched as Kagemusha was swallowed up by blackness with a red outline. For a moment, she was scared that a hollow had gotten him, and then he reappeared. Even though she couldn't see him clearly, she could tell his appearance had changed. His coat seemed to flow behind him, and his sword had changed from its giant cleaver form back into a simple katana, except now it was entirely black with a chain dangling from the end.

After his change was done, Kagemusha stepped forward, wrapping an arm around her that, in any other situation, would have made her turn a bright red. Suddenly, the sensation of being ripped apart lessened, though she quickly noticed that Kagemusha was now breathing hard and grunting as if in pain. She still couldn't move her head, which was now looking down and rested against his shoulder, but she quickly noticed that the veil that hid his identity was flickering off then back on, like the stress from absorbing her reiatsu was breaking it.

"What are you doing!" She asked, panicked at his actions, "You're going to kill yourself!"

"I know what I'm doing Inoue. Just hold on for a moment." Ichigo raised Tensa Zangetsu up, a mix of her sunset colored reiatsu and his own black mixing together and flowing off the blade.

With a deep breath, Ichigo stopped holding back his reiatsu, allowing him to fully absorb the energy coming off Orihime. He was too preoccupied to notice the bracelet spark before his veil dropped completely. The Menos, along with every other hollow, turned their attention to the pair in the center of the area. They could feel the strong reiatsu flowing off the two, combined. After eating two Shinigami like that, it wouldn't be difficult for any of them to reach Vasto Lorde rank. With a final roar, the Menos sent out the signal for all the hollows to move in, stepping forward itself to end the life of the miserable Shinigami that had injured it so.

Orihime could feel the roar of the Menos, and the other hollows closing in on them. Instinctively, she threw her arms around Kagemusha, and closed her eyes.

"Getsuga!"

Orihime opened her eyes wide. She knew that voice. How could she not, she'd known the owner practically her whole life, the voice filled her fantasies and since one sad rainy day, it filled her home. Weakly she opened her eyes, to see if her mind was playing tricks on her, all she saw was the frayed edge of a black and red jacket, now worn by her savior, and the tanned skin at the hollow of his neck. Her eyes caught the beating of his pulse in his neck. Orihime fingers slid around him and up to the pulse point. She felt the steady and quick rhythm and let it lull her eyes closed.

"Tensho!"

Ichigo didn't even need to swing his blade. Their combined reiatsu flowed off the blade, cutting through the air and all the hollows. Wave after wave of power channeled through Tensa Zangetsu and into the army of hollows in the sky, consuming them like fire as they were unable to stop themselves and retreat.

The Menos roared in combined pain and anger as the Getsuga Tensho consumed it, tearing its body apart and finally destroying its mask. The giant fell, disintegrating before it hit the ground.

As the last of the energy was released, a peace settled over the area. The sky returned to its normal blue hue, and everything was quiet.

-0-

Tatsuki, Chad, Rukia, and Rikka stared wide eyed at the two Shinigami as peace settled over the area. Yoruichi watched with well trained eyes and calm interest. Her eyesight was well enough to tell that Ichigo's veil had fallen, and he was now completely within Orihime's sight.

"Can... Can all Shinigami do that?" Tatsuki asked, turning to Rukia. The raven haired woman was still too lost in her shock to answer.

"Some can." Yoruichi answered instead, "But only after many, many years of training. Ichigo and Orihime are the first I've seen to do that with raw power alone. Unfortunately, power like that doesn't go unnoticed by Soul Society, and with how things have been, I doubt it will be taken as anything but a threat."

"So what's going to happen now Kitty-san?" Rikka asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Yoruichi hopped out off Rikka's grip, walking on the railing towards the park, "I suggest you take this time to relax while you can."

"When are we going to get a straight answer?" Tatsuki called back at the cat, who didn't even spare a glance back. Tatsuki cursed under her breath and turned to ask the small shinigami beside her how much she knew. Instead the Karate-champ relaxed and looked behind her, her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Karate-san? Where did Nee-san go?" Rikka's worried voice asked the question Tatsuki was asking herself.

-0-

"Kurosaki-kun?"

In the silence that followed, Orihime's voice rang loud and clear. Ichigo looked down, finally noticing that his disguise was no longer up, but he had nowhere to run. Orihime was still gripping onto him. One hand around her waist and another clutching the collar of his bankai jacket, with her eyes closed the auburn princess looked so peaceful and relaxed, like sleeping beauty awaiting her Prince Charming.

"It's alright now, Inoue, we killed it." Ichigo whispered back to her.

Her eyes opened slowly, and stared into his. As she thought, they were a deep and caring caramel with amazing speckles of gold that came out when he was upset or worried. His eyes were perfect the color they were. She had to ask herself how she didn't notice his eyes when she saw the black and white version that night at the concert. They were so unmistakably Ichigo.

But that was impossible. Ichigo couldn't see ghosts, and he certainly couldn't fight. And yet, here he was, in some strange shihakushou-jacket-mixture, holding a sword and talking to her. Touching her.

"This is a dream." She whispered back, sounding so weak, and not at all like a woman who went up against a Menos and lived before even knowing the name of her Zanpakuto. Ichigo gave her a small one sided grin.

"Probably not."

"That's exactly what Dream Kurosaki-kun would say." She replied again, closing her eyes and slowly began easing herself up onto her the balls of her feet.

"You dream about me a lot?" He joked back, feeling his hollow somehow still messing with his auditory controls, not that he minded.

Ichigo blinked and noticed just how close her face had come to his own. Ichigo blushed. _Is she trying to..._

Before he could complete the thought or even thoroughly compute it, his name escaped her lips close enough for him to feel her breath. His own stopped as he tried to hold on to control of the situation and his thoughts. He never once thought about kissing a girl, he had revenge and battle to think about -and his hollow did more than enough thinking in that department for the both of them. Now Inoue Orihime, the girl who had died in his arms, who inspired him even after her death to gain control of his hollow, the girl he lived with and had such a special bond with, was going to kiss him?

He could feel the electricity coming off her rosy lips, telling the dense Vizard that they were millimeters apart, and then the feeling was gone. Orihime's body went lip in his arms. Her back arched around his arm, she dropped her sword, letting her arms dangle lifelessly, and her reiatsu was low and calm.

"Inoue?" She didn't move, and why would she? All the evidence told Ichigo the woman who was seconds ago about to steal his first kiss, was unconscious.

"Inoue?" He asked again, and when she didn't miraculously regain consciousness he blew out a huff of breath that sent his orange bangs fly up with the gust.

He gently took her off her limp legs and held her bridal style against his chest. Her expression gave no indication of the trouble she had been in today. The only proof was a smudge of dirt that looked like a black hole on her porcelain skin. He smiled as he watched her breath slowly, looking like an angel as she did such a simple task.

The sound of a throat being cleared uncharacteristically loud broke Ichigo from his confusing musing. He turned his head and glared at Uryu. Now that the fight was over, Ichigo didn't know how he was going to interact with the four eyed Quincy. One thing was for certain, Ichigo was going to pummel the bastard before he would forgive him for today.

"I can hear sirens in the distance, I suggest we leave."

"They can't see me." Ichigo give Uryu a cocky grin. "But if you don't want to ask a whole bunch of questions, I'd start running."

"You really are a bastard Kurosaki." Uryu pushed up his glasses and turned his back on the two Shinigami.

"I have always thought the same about you Ishida."

"And Kurosaki," Uryu half turned, his eyes hidden by the sun's refection on his lenses. "I still hate you, but I suppose I could hate you less for helping me save Inoue-san from the problem I caused." The Quincy left his statement open-in-the-air as he walked away. It made Ichigo smile, remembering lightly the Uryu he had failed to save.

He knew- Ishida didn't need to say it and Ichigo didn't need to hear it- but the Quincy's message was simple. _Thank you, my comrade in arms._

The day had come to a close, Ichigo mused as he looked off into the setting sun with Orihime in his arms, so perhaps the challenge was worth having everything adjust even just a little bit closer to how it was all supposed to be.

**End**


	15. 14: Prepping for Departure

We don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

-0-

**Getting It Right**

**Chapter 14: Prepping for Departure **

"Inoue."

Orihime opened her eyes and instantly her vision was filled with brown eyes. She suddenly knew exactly where she was. She was in the park, she'd just killed the Menos, and then her power... Her reiatsu went out of control and started to rip her apart, but somehow, Kagemusha had saved her.

Now she was pressed up against him, her arms around him, and his arms secured around her waist. But it wasn't Kagemusha's pixel-monochrome appearance that she saw, but Kurosaki Ichigo's fully colored and real body. He was in that same black and white jacket that Kagemusha had donned and everything about him felt like that same red and black ribbon she had grabbed onto. But that could never be true. Ichigo and Kagemusha were to very different people. Kagemusha was a strong warrior and protector and Ichigo... the two seemed too different. Suddenly the eyes staring into hers darkened with an emotion so strong and forgien, Orihime couldn't help but feel like prey to an animal. She blushed, but tried her hardest to concentrate and get her answers, on trying to figure out why Kurosaki-kun was there.

"Kagemusha-kun, I-I don't understand... You're not-"

"That's okay Inoue, some things don't need to be explained." He smiled and dipped down, capturing her lips in a kiss that took her breath away. She closed her eyes and tried, pushing her lips harder against his, to deepen this long awaited kiss, but she couldn't. No matter how much closer she pushed herself into Ichigo, it always felt as if his lips were just barely touching hers. His hand came up held the back of her neck, and even that did nothing to make the pressure of their kiss seem real.

He pulled back, letting her go, and slowly her eyes came open again. Only this time instead of the park, her surroundings it looked almost dark, as if she was in a room that's only form of light was a spotlight shined right on her. She scanned her surroundings seeing only what looked like the outlines of bamboo. _Was she at the zoo? Or a Temple?_

"You're where you belong." Ichigo whispered in her ear, somehow now appearing behind her. His arms snaked around her, and his lips found the side of her neck. "We're together here."

Orihime tensed with the feeling of being watched and from Ichigo's uncharacteristic and intimate actions. Once again she scanned the darkness beyond the light. Her eyes fell on what looked like a dark outline of a short person just within the tree line. She strained her eyes to see anything more but failed.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

A long silence followed, then Ichigo smiled against her skin, "Still can't hear her name, huh? That's fine; I only need you to say mine." Instead of a light kiss, Ichigo's teeth brushed against her skin.

"Ka-kagemusha-kun?" She gasped, biting her lip.

"Don't call me that. Call me-."

Orihime shot up out of bed, and instantly regretted her decision. She quickly grabbed her head. Since the fight in the park yesterday, she kept having absurd dreams of Ichigo romancing her while in Kagemusha's shoes. At the end of every dream she woke up confused and dizzy. The very idea was just so ridiculous, Ichigo a fighting Shinigami in disguise who suddenly wanted nothing more than to spent time with her and love her. She sighed, and looked around her room. Rukia was still sleeping, sprawled out, and laying askew on her futon, one hand subconsciously scratching her stomach as she smacked her lips together and started to lightly snore again. Orihime smiled lightly at her small friend and mentor.

After she woke up from her swoon late last night, Rukia had been nice, but quiet. The small shinigami had told Ichigo that Orihime had tried to climb a tree in the park and hit her head -a lie that Ichigo apparently didn't believe-. He kept asking her to tell him exactly what she saw before she passed out. She joked around and told him the ground. In truth she couldn't really remember much of what happened after she felt her reiatsu reach uncontrollable heights. She just figured that, that was when she faded out, and Kagemusha had dealt with the rest. After her interrogation she was ordered to sleep. Ichigo told her that going to school depended on how she looked in the morning.

Looking at her clock, Orihime yawned and stretched. Today was a Saturday, that meant a short day, and then she could spend the day with Tatsuki and Ichigo. It also meant that today was the day she was able to reveal her big surprise for Ichigo. A 'thank you for moving in and letting me take care of you' gift. Sure Ichigo hadn't watched the show since he moved in, probably because he knew how much she hated it. But that also meant Ichigo had no clue they were going to film here in Karakura tomorrow night. An event of these proportions was defiantly fitting the name Kurosaki Ichigo.

As luck would have it, Orihime woke up an hour before the alarm. She kept it on for Rukia's sake and tiptoed out the door with her towel and accessories in hand. The auburn princess hummed down the hallway with a small skip in her step. She arrived at the bathroom still humming to loud too hear the click of the broken bathroom door lock. As she entered, Orihime paused mid note, her mind and body frozen, as well as Ichigo's.

He was standing in front of the fogged up mirror, a towel covering his body from his narrow waist down, another towel sat frozen in his hair with his hand stationary in mid motion from drying his unruly orange locks. They stood there, both frozen in time. The clock in the next room ticked loud enough to be heard in the air between them. In two ticks their eyes met. After three, Ichigo felt the frightening sensation of his towel beginning to drop. The white cover reached his knees before both the innocent teens screamed. Ichigo moved back, grabbing onto his towel to make sure it stayed secure around his waist and covered everything Inoue didn't need to see. Simultaneously, Orihime yelled an apology so loud and fast it echoed incomprehensively off the walls of the small bathroom.

Once the door was slammed shut Orihime pushed her back against it, as if barring Ichigo from coming to look for her. Why would he anyway? She could feel his body hit the other side of the door. Had he had the same idea? She blushed, as her mind replied every millisecond of the heart pounding wake up she just experienced. First, that heated dream and now the real life version? She was going to die of a heart attack before she even experienced the first high school Tanabata festival.

"Breathe Orihime, just breathe." She chanted to herself as she held her beating heart.

"Orihime." Rukia said in a concerned and action ready voice, making Orihime jump. "What's wrong? I heard yelling."

"N-Nothing's wrong... just big fat nothing!" Orihime shouted her face strawberry red.

"Ori-"

"I forgot something I needed for my shower! I'm going to go get it okay?" Orihime rambled as she scurried off to her room.

"What was that all-" Her answer came to her as the door to the bathroom opened.

Ichigo, now fully dressed, looked both ways out of the crack and sighed with relief that Orihime was gone. Since the near kiss in the park, Ichigo had made it his business to never be with Orihime alone. Not until he figured out exactly what had caused her to almost fulfill the beginning of almost every single one of his hollow's fantasies. Orihime, weak and vulnerable, acting out on pure instinct to do nothing more than show the man she wanted her feelings? Ichigo blushed and grumbled insults at his hollow. He didn't need reminding of the damn desires the demon came up with. What he needed was to leave the house before his hollow succeeded in convincing his king into chasing down the beautiful woman. Maybe he could buy locks. One for the bathroom, two for the girls' room?

Still not having to deal with Orihime directly after the ordeal helped give Ichigo a feeling of relief.

The feeling of relief didn't last when he looked down and saw Rukia, staring at him with her mouth and eyes wide open. Ichigo snapped back, like she jumped out of nowhere screaming to prank him.

"D-didn't Orihime just come out of there?" She stated more than asked, and pointed into the open bathroom

_"You tell her and we sleep on the street for a month."_

"What?" Ichigo answered too quickly. His face turned red and his back became ramrod straight. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"What were you two doing in...?" Rukia's eyes nearly popped out of her skull they had become so big.

She had seen something like this in a manga she picked up at the store. A young couple was unable to meet together in their rooms because they were being watched by her warlord father who frowned on their relationship. So they both met in the private sauna room and... Well it got heated after that. Ichigo's face turned redder as he put together what the short shinigami must have been thinking, he knew how perverted the small shinigami could be, after all, he was the one who found her reading that manga...

A large cat like smile covered the raven haired woman's face. Ichigo suddenly wanted to die.

"Never mind, I figured it out."

"I-it wasn't like that!" Ichigo shouted. "Inoue just... and then... I... Just forget it." Ichigo growled stomping off to the door. "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"To think." Ichigo mumbled to himself.

"Think? About what?"

"About where the closest hardware store is."

"Ichigo?" The teen turned and stared at Rukia, half expecting her to say something supportive, or at least nothing accusatory. "You're pants are still undone."

Ichigo didn't say another word as he slammed the front door shut, blocking out the midget's laughter. Ichigo leaned back against the wood barrier, and groaned.

"Damn it..." He grumbled and hit his head against the door.

_"You know King, if we had chased Hime down, I doubt Midget would have been laughing at what she-"_

"Don't put thoughts like that into my head damnit! Inoue is... I don't... Gah, just stop!"

_"Think what you want King, I know what I'll be thinking about all day."_

"Yeah." Ichigo huffed, knowing he would probably being thinking something of the same. "That's exactly why we're gonna go buy some locks."

-0-

Shihoin Yoruichi was a woman of many skills and talents. Born of one of the four great noble families of Soul Society, and trained practically from birth for an eventual position as Captain of Squad 2, and head of the Stealth Division. There wasn't a being alive that could match her speed or skill at hand-to-hand combat. One of the more vital skills she had picked up was the ability to run on very little sleep. Even being an outlaw hiding from Soul Society, she found very few days where she wouldn't be up by dawn. She dearly treasured those few days where she was allowed to sleep in until noon.

"Hand over that rice Ururu!"

Apparently today was _not_ one of those days.

"Jinta, you can't eat the last of the rice just because you want to." Ururu's soft voice spoke out.

"Shut up! I'm the boss of you, I can do whatever I want!"

Yoruichi tried burying her head into her pillow and blocking out the voices. Jinta just yelled louder. The next five minutes were spent trying all different sleeping positions and praying to the Soul King that the short red haired boy would shut up and let her sleep.

'_CRASH'_

With an annoyed growl, Yoruichi threw off the covers. Thankfully, she was already clothed in a ratty T-shirt and shorts, and quickly stormed through the shop, slamming open the door to the eating area where she found Jinta holding onto a single bowl of rice, putting his foot on Ururu's head as she curled up on the ground. The eyes of both children turned to her as she stared them down. There stood Yoruichi, hair flowing free and messy, an angry twitch in her eyebrow, and glaring at the both of them.

Without saying a word, she reached out and grabbed the bowl from Jinta's hand, grabbing the chopsticks stuck in the rice and shoveling the food down in a minute.

"Jinta." She said, holding the bowl in one hand as she glared at the young boy, "What did I tell you about picking on Ururu?"

He didn't even have the chance to reply before Yoruichi flipped the bowl over and brought it down on Jinta's head. The young boy let out a cry of pain before reaching up to grab his head, only to find the bowl now stuck on it, his vision was cut off too. The noble-born woman left the boy to struggle and pry the bowl off his head, bending down on one knee to look at Ururu.

"I'm sorry Yoruichi-san, did we wake you up?" The girl asked, turning nervous eyes to the Shihoin woman.

"_He_ woke me up." Yoruichi pointed her thumb at Jinta, "You did nothing wrong. Now you should get started on your chores while he's dealing with his bowl problem, and if he picks on you again, just yell out for me."

The sweet girl gave the older woman a smile before heading off to do as she said. Yoruichi gave Jinta one last look, making sure he couldn't possibly hurt himself, before she headed off to the front of the shop. Years in the Stealth Division had made her a naturally quiet person when she moved about. However, she had never been able to successfully sneak up on Kisuke. Shortly after their meeting, it had quickly become an inside game with the two of them. Yoruichi would try and catch Kisuke off guard, and he would always catch her.

So it came as a surprise when she found herself standing right behind a seated Urahara Kisuke, and he wasn't even giving her the slightest bit of attention.

"Kisuke?" she questioned, reaching out to grab his shoulder.

There was a small 'pop' before the sound of air leaving a balloon was heard. Yoruichi took a step back as Kisuke's figure began to deflate in front of her. She felt the twitch in her eyebrow coming back.

"What kind of stupid trick was that Kisuke?"

"It's obviously not stupid if you fell for it." Kisuke said, stepping out from a small hallway at the side.

"You're an idiot." She grumbled, kicking the deflated gigai out of her way as she sat down tiredly.

"And yet you still put up with me." Kisuke took a seat beside her.

"You may be an idiot, but you're _my_ idiot."

One of the reasons many people would never understand how Yoruichi and Kisuke could be a functioning couple was because no one saw any evidence of a relationship between them. Which wasn't the case, it was just that both Yoruichi and Kisuke weren't fans of public displays of affection. And now that they were alone for a little, Yoruichi felt safe to lean over and rest her tired head on Kisuke's shoulder. The shop keeper smiled down at his love before wrapping an arm around her shoulders, the other under her legs, and lifting her up.

"Kisuke, I'm tired. Can't you wait until later?" she grumbled.

"Actually, I was just trying to make you more comfortable." Kisuke smiled, setting her down on his lap as he leaned back against a wall. "But if you're offering..."

"I can hurt you." Yoruichi smiled despite her threat, curling up and letting sleep take her again.

"Oi, Kisu-OH GOD!"

Yoruichi's eyes snapped open to see a very red faced Kurosaki Ichigo slamming the door to the shop close. With a groan, she moved herself off Kisuke and settled into a comfortable position. The shop keeper let out a small sigh of annoyance before standing up and making his way to the doors. As he expected, the orange haired boy was waiting outside, his face still red.

"Can I help you with something Kurosaki-san?" He asked in his usual pleasant voice.

"Uh, sorry for interrupting..." Ichigo trailed off, not looking at the shop keeper. It seemed today the God of doors was against him. With his luck, the next door that opened near him would have Ulquiorra behind it. If this morning wasn't a cautionary tale about knocking, Ichigo didn't know what it was.

"You weren't interrupting anything. Now, what can I do for you?"

"My disguise." Ichigo said, the red color leaving his face as he got down to business, "Have you fixed it yet?"

"I would have, if I had any idea on where to begin to fix it."

"Wha-? How could you not know how to fix your own invention!"

"It's not _my_ invention specifically. I have no idea about the actual mechanics to making it work."

"Can't you study it or something?"

"If I had a functioning model, yes. But all I have is the broken one, which only tells me that you managed to overload it's absorption level and shatter every kido set into it." Kisuke took the bracelet out of his pocket, tossing it at the orange haired boy, "All that bracelet is now, is just a bracelet."

"So..." Ichigo looked at the bracelet with apprehension, "I can't hide from Inoue anymore."

"She was going to find out eventually."

"That doesn't make it any easier to explain." Ichigo mumbled in a calm frustration, throwing the broken hunk of metal across the room and into a wall. The metal made a loud bang and bounced off the wall, landing directly in the center of the trash can below.

"Personally, I think it's about time she had an explanation."

"No one asked you for your opinion." Ichigo growled out, giving Urahara a warning glare.

"They usually don't." Urahara grinned and reached up for his hat, "But don't change the subject, you _know_ you owe her an explanation."

"It's not that simple-"

"It's _very_ simple Kurosaki-san." Urahara fixed Ichigo with a serious stare, "You're just being a coward."

"Where the hell do you get off calling me a coward!" Ichigo bellowed, putting his all into the glare he gave the shop keeper.

"If the shoe fits, you wear it. You have absolutely no reason to hide yourself from Inoue-san."

"I have every reason." The vizard spat.

"Stop making excuses! All you're doing is hurting yourself, Kurosaki. Honestly, what's the worst that could happen? Inoue-san won't hate you, she's not capable of that." Urahara let out a small growl of his own as Ichigo turned his head away, "You don't have to be scared of killing her again."

A tense silence settled over the area as Urahara's words sunk in. The next second, Urahara felt Ichigo's fist connect with his face. The shop keeper was sent flying back, and landed hard on the ground. The look on the young boy's face made him wish he'd kept his mouth shut. It was a mix of nearly uncontrolled rage, and near unbearable sadness. He'd rubbed salt in the deepest wound.

Kisuke ignored the feeling of blood dripping from his nose, his new attention brought to the small strips of black forming underneath Ichigo. The black and red reiatsu looked like strings caught in water, floating up and around the sole of Ichigo's shoes. Urahara wouldn't have been surprised if after Ichigo left, burn marks would have been left there.

"Don't you ever talk about something you don't understand." Ichigo said, his voice low and strained, "You'd feel the same way if it were Yoruichi."

"What about me?"

Both men looked over to find Yoruichi in the open doorway of the shop, leaning against the frame. Her eyes darted over to find Urahara picking himself up off the ground, brushing the dust off his clothes. Her stare hardened as it returned to Ichigo.

"What happened?"

"Kurosaki-san's just throwing a tantrum because he can't hide his identity from Inoue-san anymore." Urahara said, looking around for his hat.

"Really now?" Yoruichi looked between the two before shrugging her shoulders, "It was going to happen eventually Ichigo."

"Why don't you just mind your own business." Ichigo growled out.

"Kisuke doesn't get cable."

"I'm not in the mood for your stupid jokes." Ichigo snapped out at Yoruichi and almost instantly wished he didn't. The glare she sent him made his bones shiver.

"If you want to be treated as a capable adult, then act like one." She growled back. "Control your emotions and control your reiatsu and perhaps I will think about treating you as an equal."

"I can control my-"

"Then you meant to burn up my floor?" Urahara spoke up with his normal jubilant tone, even as he held a handkerchief to his nose.

Shocked, Ichigo looked down at his old worn tennis shoes. From his point of view the floor looked no different than it always had. Knowing too well what the shop keeper meant Ichigo took a step back. Black scarred wood stared up at him, each mark matching the shape of his shoes.

"I..." Ichigo shook, never had he done something with emotion alone. He knew he could use resolve, he knew his emotions sometimes made this reiatsu spike, but to actually burn the floor? It was like he had pushed a Getsuga right through the soles of his shoes without even knowing it.

"Without the bracelet holding back your reiatsu, it's free to spill out all it wants. And when it does, you are going to end up hurting the people around you." Yoruichi announced, her tone sounding more like she was ordering off a menu, not telling Ichigo he was a living weapon.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, nearly shaken to the bone. "All that stupid thing did was hide who I was..." His attention went from the cat-woman to the shop keeper "Right?"

"You're powerful Kurosaki-san... too powerful. It's possible to cause harm to nearby souls if you let your reiatsu spike so much, the _other me_ must have known that, and constructed the bracelet to absorb your power in large amounts."

"We can only assume that your bankai mixed with the power you absorbed from Inoue was far too much for it to contain." The ex-noble added.

"If that was the case why didn't you... I mean _he_ tell me? I never needed something like that when I was in my other dimension." Ichigo sounded both desperate and enraged.

"From what I understand, you were only spending time around those that could handle such levels of power towards the end of your stay there. You weren't out in public, with regular souls. You weren't with what friends you had left. There was no need to restrain your power then." Urahara said, his voice solemn, to show respect for Ichigo's loss.

"And now that I am actually out and in the world, I can be dangerous?" Ichigo sat down, leaning up against an isle of foreign candies as if he needed rest from a mile run.

"Immensely. Now, more than ever, you need to control your emotions and reiatsu." Yoruichi voiced harshly once more, not giving Ichigo a sliver of sympathy.

"I-Is there something you can do to make sure I don't hurt anyone?" Ichigo clenched his fisted and didn't look away from his calloused hands. "Or am I going to have worry about it for the rest of my life?"

"Gentei Kaijo." Yoruichi announced bringing Ichigo's attention back. "I suppose you know what it is?"

"I have heard of it... It keeps the Taichou's and Futaichou's powers below a certain level when in our world."

"I could make you one." Urahara suggested. "But it may take some time to configure out how to seal your... _unique_ reiatsu."

"Meaning, because I have hollow reiatsu too?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"It will be done in a few days, until then be careful." Urahara chimed waving his fan around.

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo grumbled, standing up. Right now, so much was going through his mind.

He often let his emotions slip from his control. It was also fully aware to him that his mental strength was fractured. His constant nightmares caused by horrifying memories, along with his constant uncontrolled flashbacks were proof enough of his frayed mental state. He knew enough about his own control to know that his emotions and mental state were directly linked to his reiatsu. This was going to be too hard for him to handle for long.

"It would be great if you could hurry." Ichigo mumbled when he reached the door, "I don't think I can live on edge forever. I'd go crazy." Ichigo added, gripping the door framed with white knuckles.

"Anyone would. Frankly Kurosaki-san, I'm also a little worried. Power like that doesn't stay idle forever, one day it might be too much for you. And what happened with Inoue-san will happen to you, only no one will be able to help then."

"I guess we'll worry about that day when it gets here." Ichigo sighed. The same thought had crossed his mind more that once before.

"And Kurosaki-san." Ichigo turned, seeing Kisuke about to enter his own doorway. "With the Gentei Kaijo, hiding from her will be impossible."

"Then you better hurry up on the seal." Ichigo looked the ex-captain straight in the eye, allowing him to see every inch of doubt pooling behind his own. "Because when she finds out... I have a feeling no one in Japan will be safe from me."

-0-

Ichigo let out a sigh as he walked down the street. He'd just dropped Rukia and Orihime off at school after what would go down in history as the world's most awkward walk ever. Luckily, Tatsuki hadn't met them at Orihime's apartment that morning. He shuddering thinking about how he was going to try and keep his cool around Tatsuki and Orihime, with the morning that had so far graced him. Despite being told he was a walking nuclear weapon, and accidentally flashing the sweet girl he swore to protect, the day looked quite nice. It was a peaceful morning, strangely fitting the day after the Menos incident. Like the calm in the eye of the storm, something you can take to relax and recoup before the waves came at you again. Ichigo took a second to look at his phone, dented up from the impact of yesterday's events. It told him today was the day. Byakyua and Renji would come tonight and try to take Rukia away. The main word being _try_. Ichigo had the rest of the day to finish his battle plan for stopping Aizen.

'_I think I'm cutting it too close…'_

"_Ichigo."_

Tatsuki's voice brought him to a stop. He turned, finding the missing link to this morning events leaning against a wall, in her uniform, as if she was waiting for him.

"Tatsuki?" he asked.

"Take a walk with me. We have something to talk about." Tatsuki leaned forward and started walking when she was upright. Ichigo was left to keep up with her.

"What are we talking about?" Ichigo asked hesitantly, running a mantra to maintain control of his reiatsu the whole while.

"About you being a Shinigami."

Ichigo froze in his tracks. Tatsuki knew? How could she possibly know? She hadn't been involved in any of their activities this early. She was knocked out the night Sora attacked, and Rukia used the Memory Chikan.

By the time Ichigo collected enough of his thoughts, he had to run to catch up with Tatsuki, the girl not stopping for him.

Trying the formula he usually used Ichigo smiled as he walked by her side and forced out a completely fake chuckle. "What are you talking about Tatsuki. Shinigami don't really exi-."

"I know." Tatsuki announced coolly, "I can see spirits, and I have a power to fight hollows. We were watching yesterday when you and Orihime fought the Menos. One second you were fuzzy and the next you were Ichigo, we had a clear view."

Ichigo fell a few steps behind, and brought his hand up to his forehead, "Right, of course you'd be someone who got powers. You're closer to Inoue than anyone."

"Keep up Ichigo!" Tatsuki called back, making him run to catch up again, "You know enough about me for now. I want to hear everything that's been happening with Orihime, from the moment you became involved."

Ichigo couldn't help the small part of him that felt happy. This was normal, this was something he missed when he lost everything, the way Tatsuki would be so protective of Orihime. It was a testament to their friendship that Ichigo always respected. When it came to protecting Orihime, Tatsuki was all business and her business was her life. Suddenly Ichigo dreaded what was about to happen. He knew what that same protective attitude would lead to if she knew Orihime had been hurt. And that all of it, in one way or another… was his fault.

-0-

Ishida Uryu was the very definition of calm and collected. The teachers often talked about his excellent posture in class, his punctuality, his ability to deflect any insults the other students threw at him. Rumor was that he could even stare down a snake.

So why was it that he felt so damn edgy today?

No matter how many times he stopped himself, his foot would inevitably start bouncing his leg up and down repeatedly, his eyes kept looking around class, mostly staring out the window. All the teachers' words were just a jumble of sounds in his ears. He just couldn't focus.

Uryu found his gaze wondering, and decided to give the classroom a once over, if only to try and calm himself down. He closed his eyes, reaching out and feeling the presence of the class' Spirit Ribbons. Except, they weren't all there.

Reaching out, Uryu tried to feel for the missing one, he knew his classmates reiatsus by heart. The one missing was… Arisawa Tatsuki. Uryu frowned as the new information only made him more agitated. Why did it make him so aggravated though? He barely knew the girl, she wasn't his responsibility.

…_.._

"_Ishida."_

_Uryu stopped and turned, looking down the dark alleyway. The moonlight provided enough light for him to make out a figure stepping out of the shadows. Under normal circumstances, Uryu would have formed his bow and forced the stranger to keep their distance, or simply walked away. But when Tatsuki was the one to step out of the alley, Uryu simple kept his hands at his side._

"_Arisawa-san." He greeted with a nod of his head, "Is there something you need?"_

"_Yeah, it'll only take a second."_

_Uryu didn't have time to react before Tatsuki slammed her fist into his cheek. The Quincy fell to the ground, clutching his aching jaw and looking up at the fiery glare of the girl that had just punched him._

"_That was for challenging Orihime." Before he could do anything again, Tatsuki reached down and grabbed his arm, pulling him up to stand again, "__I only helped you up on account that you learned your lesson. If I find out your doing bullshit like that again, I'll not only send you to the ground but make sure you hstay there."_

"_Thank you, I suppose." Uryu stated quietly__, as he adjusted he glasses back into place and brushed dirt off of his shirt sleeve._

_The two stood in silence for a few seconds, both waiting for the other to say or do something. With a nod of his head, Uryu turned and started walking home again._

"_You know," Tatsuki called out, making Uryu stop, but he didn't turn around, "Orihime isn't like those Shinigami you hate. She didn't get her power for any selfish reasons. All she wants to do is protect the people she cares about."_

"_And you know that I hate Shinigami how?" _

"_A cat told me." Tatsuki added with a slight grin. _How often did you get to say that?

_Uryu cleared his throat._

"_I understand, Arisawa-san,__ that Inoue-san is different__." Uryu turned his head to look back at her, "I made a mistake, and I misjudged her and her character. However, Inoue-san is a kind person, too kind to be a Shinigami. If she keeps involving herself, she'll only wind up in trouble."_

"_That's what she has me for." Tatsuki started walking towards Uryu, only stopped when she stood right in front of him, "And I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me."_

"_You punch me in the face and then ask for my help?" Uryu raised an eyebrow, "Have you ever thought of working on your people skills?"_

"_You want another one?" Tatsuki growled, holding up her fist. Uryu shifted his feet back, not wanting to incur the black-belt's wrath again, "I just want you to let me know if anything happens again. Orihime trusts me, but she won't tell me, she wants to protect me like everyone else, and if she knows it's dangerous then I'll probably be the last to know."_

"_So you want me to inform you if anything dangerous involving Inoue-san arises." Uryu summed up her statement, giving the girl an analyzing look._

_Tatsuki shifted from foot to foot as Uryu looked her over. She was used to being sized up and judged for her strength, but this felt different somehow. This time, she wasn't being judged just on her physical strength, but by how strong her soul was. __Uryu and her met eyes, and she glared as she felt warmth hit her cheeks. _

"_Give me your number." Uryu stated suddenly._

"_Wh-what!" Tatsuki backed up a step, the sudden demand catching her off guard._

"_Your number." Uryu clarified, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, "How am I supposed to get in contact with you if something happens if I don't have your number?" He finally looked up, "For what other reason did you think I was asking for your number?"_

"_Shut up." Tatsuki stated harshly, a light red coloring to her cheeks as she pulled out her own phone._

_Uryu let a small smile come to his face while she was distracted, knowing she'd probably feel the need to punch it off his face if she saw. Tatsuki was certainly an interesting girl. She didn't care for the things other girls cared for, instead choosing to make herself strong and able to stand up to whatever life could throw at her. In Uryu's mind, it was a much better decision than to try and pretty herself with make-up and clothes, it was a more practical way to live, and he admired the strength she had gained._

_The two silently exchanged numbers, flipping their phones close when done. With a nod to him, Tatsuki walked past, heading back home for the night._

"_Arisawa-san." He called out, making her stop this time, "Inoue-san is fortunate to have a friend that cares."_

"_Thanks." Tatsuki replied, then stood and thought for a moment, "And you don't have to be so formal with me. Just call me 'Tatsuki'."_

"_I'll keep that in mind." Uryu nodded, and started to walk away._

"_What about me?" Tatsuki called out, though Uryu didn't stop this time._

"_Call me whatever you want, I don't care." Uryu said, turning a corner and disappearing from sight._

"_Then I'll see you tomorrow Uryu." She called out._

...

But, try as he might, he couldn't push the information out of his mind. With a sigh, Uryu extended his sense, looking for Arisawa's Spirit Ribbon.

It wasn't too hard to find, she wasn't that far from the school. He relaxed a little, she was probably just late to class, some people needed to sleep a little longer to recoup after seeing and experiencing what she did yesterday. Except, she wasn't heading towards the school, she was heading away from it. And with someone, someone Uryu didn't even need to reach out to, to feel who it was.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Uryu suddenly felt a deep irritation rise up in him. He was too caught up in it to notice Ryu looking at him out of the corner of her eye, surprised at the sudden emotion from the normally cold boy. He was gripping his pencil like he wanted to break it, and his eyes were narrowed distastefully at the board, making the entire row of people in front of him shiver from the intensity of his gaze.

'_Why would she be with Kurosaki?'_ Uryu asked himself over and over again. Kurosaki wasn't anything special, she couldn't want to spend time with him. If anything, Uryu was more interesting. She should be walking around with him instead of Kurosaki.

Uryu brought his thought to a dead stop. When did this become about spending time with Tatsuki, when did it even matter what she did with her own time? Uryu shook his head, he was still exhausted from yesterday, that was all. It was messing with his head and how he was thinking.

The irritation rose a piece of paper folded in the shape of a hard candy hit his temple. His eyebrow ticked as he looked down at the folded notebook paper. The reiatsu coving it was impossible not to identify as Orihime's. He tried to regain his composure as he unfolded it and read Orihime's gentle and feminine handwriting.

"_Have lunch with us?"_

Ishida turned and looked back at Orihime. He had caused her to go through hell just yesterday, and now she asked him to join her group of peons for lunch? As if he'd drop himself to such a level to eat with a group of loud and annoying delinquents. He was going to tell her just that until he saw her. She was smiling sweetly at him. As if they had been lifelong friends she sent him a small wave. The excitement was contagious and Uryu was at a loss as he waved back.

Great now he _had_ to go.

-0-

"And that's pretty much it." Ichigo finished, glancing over at Tatsuki as they stopped to rest at the fountain in the park.

Strangely, the girl had remained quiet and contemplative during the entire story, not even stopping him to ask him about the facts he left out. Even when he shared the story of Grand Fisher, and how the hollow hurt Orihime, it made Ichigo uncomfortable at how calm Tatsuki was.

"So all this time, you've been there, making sure Orihime stayed safe." Tatsuki stated.

"Of course." Ichigo couldn't help but narrow his eyes and furrow his brows a little. Wasn't it obvious to her when he went through the whole thing that he was protecting her?

"You're an ass." Tatsuki spat, shocking Ichigo into a cold sweat. The once calm girl was now shaking with rage and already had a fist balled as she glared at him, holding him in place, "All this time, and you didn't tell me, or anyone of us! We could have helped you Ichigo, I would have helped you as best I could!"

"You don't understand how dangerous it is Tatsuki." Ichigo spoke up, "You would have only held Orihime back."

"I know that damnit!" the karate girl yelled, "But you still could have told me. I knew Orihime was doing something dangerous. I just wanted to make sure she stayed safe."

The two fell into a heavy silence. Ichigo didn't know what to say, how to react. Tatsuki's expression reminded him of the Tatsuki he'd left behind. Her yelling and screaming at him about Orihime's disappearance. It almost felt like that karate master was grabbing his collar again and demanding to know why she couldn't feel her best friend's reiatsu. It was the same way she cried when she wept that they were nakama and needed to trust each other.

The next time he saw Tatsuki, she destroyed that bond with him…

"Tatsuki, I…" Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"I'm trusting her to you again Ichigo, I'm trusting you to keep Orihime safe in whatever is about to come our way." Tatsuki took a few steps forward, staring Ichigo right in the eye as she held out her hand, "I don't know a lot about you, I don't know what changed you Ichigo, but whatever your story is, whatever you hide from all of us, I trust you to protect Orihime."

Ichigo could only stare in surprise. Tatsuki was trusting him with Orihime's safety, her protection. He stared at the outreached hand like it was a snake ready to strike him with deadly poison. Suddenly his vision blurred and the hand was no long out reached to shake his hand, but his was grabbing his blood soaked arm…

…..

"_Ichigo!"_

_The loud yell brought Ichigo out of his thoughts. He blinked, taking in the sight of the still ruined Fake Karakura around him. The bodies had been cleared away, but blood still stained the field. There were several Shinigami at work from Division 12, taking samples and cleaning up. Ichigo had taken a seat, and not moved since._

_Except when he heard Tatsuki yell out his name again._

_Ichigo's eyes trailed up the shaky arm of his frantic childhood friend and settled into her hysterical brown eyes. Ichigo knew before any words could be said, what she wanted. He knew how she was going to react to the news. Instantly another part of his humanity broke away, never to return._

"_Tatsuki…"__ Ichigo __whispered, taking his eyes away from hers__._

"_I made Kuchiki tell me what happened." Tatsuki explained, the panic in her __voice__ hard to miss, "I made her bring me here. __We__ need to find Orihime."_

_Ichigo winced at mention of the auburn girl's name. He knew this was coming, he knew he was the one who would have to tell Tatsuki what happened. How not only did he fail to bring Orihime back, but he was the one who's sword killed her._

"_She's not here Tatsuki." Ichigo got out, his voice suddenly hoarse._

"_Then where is she!" Tatsuki snapped__ as her grip got tighter__, "Kuchiki said… But she couldn't have been right. There's no way Orihime could have been killed. She's around here somewhere, just help me find her!" she turned to leave and look._

_Ichigo reached out his hand, gripping Tatsuki's arm in a tight grip to stop her._

"_She's gone Tatsuki." Ichigo got out again, "Inoue is dead." Ichigo felt the need to cut his tongue out and burn it._

"… _You're lying." Tatsuki said weakly, still not turning to face Ichigo._

"_I wish I was Tatsuki."_

_Silence dominated the space between the two for a few moments. Ichigo snapped up when he heard Tatsuki yelling, just in time to see her fist connect with his nose. He was sent up off his feet, feeling blood flow freely down his face. Time seemed to stop for a little, and Ichigo stared up at the sun in the sky. His back connected painfully with the uneven ground. He had a moment to gain his senses, looking over at Tatsuki. The girl's former attitude was gone, replaced with pure rage and fury. Without wasting another second, she marched over and grabbed the front of his shihakushou, pulling him up to meet her fist again, and again, and again._

_Ichigo barely made a sound as his sight became clouded by stars, and his ears filled with the sounds of Tatsuki's raged screams. Suddenly, his sight was clearing up, though his entire front felt stained with something warm, sticky, and red. Two Shinigami were holding Tatsuki tight, and still having trouble restraining the girl. Two were at his sides, and he could make out a Squad 4 member rushing over to his aid._

"_DAMN YOU ICHIGO!" Ichigo could hear Tatsuki scream as she was dragged away, "I trusted you! I trusted you to bring her back! To bring her back alive! Burn in hell! Don't you ever show your face in Karakura again!"_

_Seated officers from divisions Ichigo never paid attention to before started barking the orders to remove the human from the area. As she was dragged away her gut-wrenching sobs out staged everything else._

_Ichigo closed his eyes and fought from shaking as another curse rang through the air._

"_I HATE YOU!" _

…_.._

"_Hey Inoue…" Ichigo whispered to the open casket holding the body of the girl he owed his life to. How did he repay her? "I'm so damn sorry." Ichigo shook as his eyes went blurry. _

_Shinji, his chaperone for the funeral, placed a heavy hand on Ichigo's shoulder. It was left forgotten and ignored. With a shaky hand Ichigo touched her cold cheek. It felt strange now, as a sixteen year old, to do the same thing he did when he was nine. At his mother's funeral, he had touched her cheek, to insure himself that it was real. Now, he did the same thing. Gently running his knuckles against her soft skin._

_He took in her whole body. In a pure white kimono, Ichigo couldn't help but still see her covered in blood. Her hands, folded over her chest, clutched a knife, meant to keep away evil spirits in the afterlife. Ichigo didn't think before he took it out of her cold hands. It was a cute knife, wrapped in a pale pink and white cloth. The sheath was engraved with her named, adding a touch of herself to the item. _

_But Ichigo still couldn't believe that Inoue would need or even use a knife in the afterlife. _

_Unclutching his other hand from the tight ball he had it in, Ichigo replaced the knife with something he knew Inoue would find use for. Gently he tucked her matching hairpins into her hands and made sure she had a good grasp. _

_That was more Orihime. She was going to end up doing everything he took away from her when she passed on. That's what Ichigo told himself. But he knew the truth. There was no heaven or hell. There was just Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. And Orihime wasn't in either dimension. When he killed her, he ended her completely._

_Again Ichigo shook at the fact, ignoring Shinji's consoling voice. _

"_Nobody invited you." _

_Ichigo froze and bowed his head. He had hoped to pay his respects and leave before Tatsuki arrived and told him to leave. It didn't matter. He was here and he was going to see her funeral through. It was the least he could do to watch her guided into the afterlife. After all, he had sent her there._

"_I said nobody invited you."_

"_Please Tatsuki…"_

"_I want you to leave." _

_Ichigo became deathly aware of the quiet surrounding the viewing room._

"_I just wanted to say goodbye…" Ichigo nearly choked._

"_You don't get to say goodbye to her!" Tatsuki yelled exploding the room into whispers. "It's your fault she's in that coffin! You know what Ichigo? Look at her, I want you to see what you did!"_

_Ichigo's knuckles tightened on the side of the coffin. Behind him he could hear people trying to talk Tatsuki down as she continued to yell at him. Did she want him to go over the edge? To fight back and justify her actions? He already had. No one had told her, but it was only going to be a matter of time before she found out what he did._

"_You dragged her into that world you bastard! You knew what kind of person she was, you knew she didn't belong there and you took her anyway didn't you! I bet you even knew her feelings for you." Ichigo stiffened, "And you used it, you took advantage in the worst possible way. And now thanks to you she's dead."_

_She continued on as Ichigo's vision completely blurred. He was numbly aware of the fact that his tears were washing off onto Orihime's cheeks, but he couldn't drive himself to move. He couldn't stop himself from shaking, and he couldn't stop any of Tatsuki's words from stabbing into his heart. _

"_Ichigo, let's just go." Shinji whispered, "I think Orihime-chan will understand."_

_Ichigo didn't reply, even as he walked past Tatsuki, his eyes staring straight ahead but never seeing anything. Tatsuki stopped in mid-sentence as Ichigo walked by with tears streaming down his face. Her voice didn't sound again until Shinji opened the door for his orange haired companion. _

"_You idiot!" she yelled, her voice echoing the pain on Ichigo's face._

_He walked out of the funeral home, Orihime's knife still in hand._

…

"Tatsuki . . ." Ichigo winced as he pulled himself out of his memories, "I… can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Tatsuki asked

"You shouldn't trust me with Inoue. I can't accept it."

"This isn't something you can decline Ichigo." Tatsuki stated, shocking Ichigo into silence, "I trust you to protect Orihime, and that's it. It doesn't really matter if you shake my hand now or not, it just means the difference between me punching you or not."

Ichigo watched, incapable of speaking. He was the last person Tatsuki should trust Orihime with, and yet here she was, trusting him. But she could, he was stronger now, stronger than ever. He promised he was going to protect her, and he fully intended to keep that promise. Tatsuki would never have to know what he'd done. That pain could be his alone to carry. He would never have to hear her cries and painful words again, unless they were in his memories and nightmares.

"_New memories, King."_ A devil whispered into his ear.

Tatsuki watched, surprised for a moment, as Ichigo's look changed from shock, sadness, and a deep depression, to a steely resolve. He reached out and shook her hand. Finally, Tatsuki let the smile come to her face. No matter what happened to her, Orihime would be safe with Ichigo.

"Good, I knew you'd seen reason." Tatsuki gave their joined hands one solid strong shake before she let go and smacked Ichigo's arm as strong as she could. Ichigo grunted and grabbed his arm like the little boy she knew from history long past. She laughed as she walked past him, starting on her way to school.

"Wait, Tatsuki." Ichigo called out to his old friends back. "Who did you mean when you said _we_?"

Tatsuki just gave a small wave, without turning to face him, and called out "See you on the other side, Ichigo."T: So, you're a Shinigami (Aug 31 5:19 PM): T: So, you're a Shinigami (Aug 31 5:19 PM): T: So, you're a Shinigami

-0-

Ichigo stepped back once again and looked at the list of events and people he was soon going to have to face, along with the enemies Orihime would also have to endure. The idea left him clutching his marker and glaring at the innocent white board.

"Ichigo." Zangetsu put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, trying to reassure the boy that the simple idea of organizing these events was far from foolish.

"I know. I just can't help but feel that I'm forgetting something important."

"The problem is," Ichigo's hollow mumbled from his lounged position on Ichigo's futon. "You're looking at things the way they _already_ happened not the way they are _going_ to happen, if you catch my drift."

"He is right. This will take more than memory. It will take strategy."

"And King ain't so good at the strategy aspect of anything."

Zangetsu turned and glared at the hollow. "Once again you are simply becoming a hindrance."

"No." Ichigo put up his hand to stop the upcoming argument in its tracks. "He's right. I'm going about this the wrong way." With a different colored marker Ichigo drew a dividing line between the timeline and the giant span of empty space to the left.

"What is our ultimate goal?" Ichigo mumbled as his chicken scratch began to form words in the center of the empty space.

"You really got ta' ask that King?" The hollow got up and stood next to Ichigo. His smile grew at the very sight of the words that filled his dreams -if hollows really have dreams- since Orihime's death.

"Kill Aizen Sousuke." The three men said all at once.

"That's more like it!" The hollow cackled before grabbing the marker from Ichigo's hand. On each corner he scribbled a name: _Hime_, _King_, _Midget_, and _SS_. "Now then, how does everyone reach our goal?" The hollow tossed the marker in the air, but Ichigo caught it before him.

The orange haired shinigami crossed out Hime and wrote Inoue under it. "Midget?" He asked a brow raised.

"Rukia." Zangetsu answered.

Ichigo shook his head and fixed Rukia's name as well. "Why do we have to make a line for Rukia? All she has to do is sit there and be saved. I mean Urahara didn't even put the Hogyoku into her this time so..."

"We still need her to get executed, King."

"I believe he means she must make it to Sogyoku Hill. There Aizen will show himself. Hogyoku or not."

"Maybe so..." Ichigo mumbled before making another scribbled mark: _Where is Hogyoku?_

"Ichigo…?" The sound of Rukia's voice from outside the door prompted Ichigo's inverted self to slam the closet door, catching his king's fingers inside.

"Itai!" Ichigo screamed and glared his hollow's way. His expression changed to shock when he saw Rukia instead. "What are you...?"

"Orihime went shopping after school, and didn't want you to be alone. I think she is a little too worried about you." Rukia looked around the room, spying its second and third occupants. "I can't say I blame her..." Rukia added, her voice trailing off. "You seem to always disappear when something bad happens. She's afraid you're going to get hurt because of her."

"That's ironic." The white and eerie Ichigo announced.

Rukia narrowed her eyes as she watched him. He was Ichigo, only dark and -dare she use the word even in thought- hollow. His eyes were black and jaded, his smile twisted and his very presence reeked evil. His voice was deeper than Ichigo's and distorted. The other, standing next to Ichigo's other side was different. He was dark, but merely in color not reiatsu, his long black hair and matching cloak were flowing in a nonexistent breeze.

"Ichigo, what is this?"

"Bankai." The three of them replied at once.

"Ya' see shorty, when a good shinigami, one way above _your_ level wants to learn Bankai, they-"

"I know that!" Rukia shouted cutting off the hollow and making him glare. "I was referring more to _that_!" She said pointing at inverted Ichigo. "He isn't a zanpakuto, and I dare you to convince me otherwise."

Anticipating his hollow's attack, Ichigo put his hand on his hollow's shoulder and stared him down. The hollow scoffed and turned away, to lean against the door and think about how he would love to hurt that stupid little bug for interrupting him.

"Let's call him a special case and move on." Ichigo said to Rukia with a small sigh.

"He's a hollow isn't he? One that lives inside of you?"

"That about sums it up." Ichigo groaned rubbing his neck and staring at his hollow with a worried look of defeat. His hollow felt it too. Rukia was nervous. It was going to be hard to gain that little bit of trust they just lost back.

"That's what makes you so strong." Rukia mumbled to herself.

"Hey," Ichigo growled. "I was plenty strong before he came long."

"Tsh, tell that to Ulqi-"

"Silence or I will silence you." Zangetsu threatened, and the hollow listened, though the glare was back on his face.

"So what do you call them? They seem so charming." Rukia said, her sarcasm impossible to ignore.

"That's my zanpakuto, Zangetsu." Ichigo said, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"And him?" Rukia asked with a tilt of her head towards the grumpy hollow.

"Ain't got a name." He replied before Ichigo could.

"Like I said," Ichigo sighed again, feeling like his head was caught in a vice. "He's special."

"How long have you been like this Ichigo?"

"Longer than a long time," Ichigo said as he tossed his marker onto the futon and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"And you can control them… you can control the hollow?"

"I ain't exactly a puppy in need of trainin' midget. And _the hollow's_ got ears. If you have something to say ta' me, then say it."

"You're dangerous to Orihime. Hollows are dangerous." Rukia cut in, glaring at the hollow with as much venom as she could muster. The hollow's reaistu spiked and Ichigo's eyes went glassy. He quickly grabbed his head and moaned in pain as if the hollow's show of power and anger at Rukia's words were affecting Ichigo's physical state.

"You wanna say that again?" The hollow growled low and predatory, knowing that his intense power was starting to scare her.

"Stop." Ichigo moaned holding his head with more force; clutching at his bangs.

"Ya think I'm so dangerous, but only to you shinigami." The hollow walked closer to Rukia, but being as stubborn and arrogant as her brother, she stayed where she was. "King and I ain't ever gonna hurt Hime. But I'd more than kill you for saying we would."

"Stop it!" Ichigo growled again. This time Zangetsu stepped in and grabbed the hollow's wrist. The white daito in the demon's hand crumbled away like it was made of sand. Rukia hadn't even notice it was in the hollow's hand.

"Ichigo told you to stop." Zangestu's monotonic voice spoke. The hollow glared at him with the same power he had Rukia.

The female shinigami took in a deep breath, not realizing that she had been holding it. Or was it that she couldn't breathe at all? Though the hollow's reiatsu was still high and enraged, it still felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from her. Could the hollow really cripple someone with just a stare? Was Ichigo really containing such power every time he fought? Was he holding back so much? Or did he have no control over his white self and therefore didn't use his powers?

"It wasn't so convincing an order when the King was just as pissed."

"Yes, but when you are not attached physically, it is painful for him. We have known this since you two merged. You mustn't let your emotions cloud that. Always contain yourself when we are in this form."

The hollow scoffed and turned to Ichigo. The human version was pale from the hurt but otherwise looked more livid than pained. The two glared at one another in sync.

"King can handle it, right?" The hollow announced. His smile plastered on his face once again.

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, you bastard." Ichigo snapped, throwing a fist at his hollow. The white version dodged and the two started a small scuffle. Ichigo used the chair to his desk to gain extra height on his hollow and wrapped his arm around his throat. Even as the human's fist slammed down on the top of a head of white spiky hair, the hollow was all smiles. Like the hollow wasn't upset at all that he appeared to be losing.

Zangetsu bowed his head and shook it in exasperation. Rukia had a feeling to two always acted like this. One challenging the other, always fighting for the head spot, but always knowing it belonged to Ichigo. She couldn't help but think that the hollow's comment was an apology in the hollow's own right. Like the two spoke a language of their own; a language consisting of hazing, arguing, and of fighting instead of saying anything important aloud. Rukia managed a small smile. They were more like brothers than hollow and shinigami.

"We are here for Ichigo." Zangetsu spoke to Rukia drawing her attention just as Ichigo and his hollow leaned against the wall panting from their short fight. Ichigo reached out and punched his hollow randomly in the jaw, and let out a small chuckle in victory.

"Even the hollow. We protect him and anything he cares for through him. Have no worry for Inoue. She is a much cherished person to Ichigo, and thus to us."

Rukia nodded and watched as Zangetsu helped Ichigo up and left the hollow to stand on his own. The doppelganger ripped his shihokushou sleeve and used it to clean the black blood flowing from his cut lip.

"I'd like to speak to you Ichigo." Rukia announced, drawing Ichigo's attention back to her existence. "Alone."

"King's never alone. We go where he goes."

"Shut up." Ichigo scolded the hollow and looked back at the short woman. "What's this about Rukia? It may not seem like it but I was kind of busy. If there is something wrong just tell me and-,"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to speak with you. Perhaps we should take a walk outside." Ichigo tensed. She wasn't looking at him or anyone else in the room. Her eyes seemed deep in thought.

Ichigo looked back at Zangetsu and his white doppelganger.

"You two think you could…"

"Yes." Zangetsu agreed with a small nod. Knowing Ichigo wanted them to keep working while he was gone.

"Hey," The hollow smacked Zangetsu's stomach lightly, not as an attack but a call for attention. "Don't sign me up for shit I don't wanna do. I wanna get out of this damn room and-."

"Good." Ichigo tossed off his shirt and grabbed one not covered in blood as he followed Rukia out of the room.

"We will return if I believe you need it." Zangetsu replied.

"Zangetsu, make sure he behaves will yah? If he doesn't, kill him."

"Not funny King. The old man follows your orders to the damned letter." The hollow scolded.

"I know." Ichigo said as he slammed his bedroom door behind him.

"Fucker." The hollow cursed under his breath.

Ichigo slowly followed the short Shinigami as she led him outside, down the stairs, and through the streets of Karakura-cho. He had almost snapped at her when they stopped by an ice cream store, and she "convinced" him to buy her a cone. Why was it everyone thought he was made of money?

Five minutes later they were walking through a park, the two of them still quiet as they walked around. They stopped to sit at a bench overlooking a small fountain. The sunlight took on a lazy and relaxing quality as the sun made its way across the sky. Small kids, still in their uniforms and walking home from school, played and raced around waiting for the water to splash out of the cement and create fun effects and cool them off from the heat.

"Are you sure those two will be okay? I want Orihime to have a house to come home to."

"They're fine. _He_ always behaves for Zangetsu and the old man won't do anything wrong."

"Isn't it tiring for you? I have never heard of anyone who could keep their Zanpakuto materialized for so long, let alone from such a long distance."

"It seems like I've always been able to do things other people can't." Ichigo said tossing the stick to his small ice cream bar into the trashcan a few feet away. "I have more than enough reiatsu, trust me, and I've had Zangetsu materialized for longer periods."

"When you were learning bankai, right?"

"Yeah."

"How long did it take you? It should take decades. More than two human lifetimes..."

"2 and a half days." Ichigo spoke quickly. Rukia almost dropped her ice cream

"That's impossible! No way," Rukia shook her head. "It can't be done."

"Yeah well, when you only have that long to learn it or face the death of not only a friend you swore to save, but also an entire group of people you brought along with you, miracles tend to happen."

"You lead a group on a rescue mission? I think Orihime would have told me that…" Again Rukia shook her head in denial. "I think you're lying."

"I've lead _two_." Ichigo frowned. "I would do it a million times more if I had to."

"Yes but-."

"Look Rukia, you and I are friends, but my past is a subject I'd rather not discuss. So let's drop it."

Rukia bowed her head and looked down at her ice cream. It seemed like forever as Ichigo just watched her. Cold and sticky melted ice cream trailed down Rukia's hand, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"It occurs to me that you have stuck your neck out more than once for Orihime and I. I never did thank you for that." Rukia state suddenly, surprising Ichigo as she broke the silence.

"You don't need to thank me. I'll always be there for Inoue." Ichigo said, looking back to the scenery.

"That's why I trust you." Rukia said quietly, closing her eyes and letting a small smile come to her face. She had so far learned a lot more than she thought she would have today. The new knowledge only made Rukia's determination grow. She was confident that Ichigo could and would take care of Orihime when she left. He'd protect her, but first he needed to know just how much he needed to protect.

Ichigo's head snapped back to her, looking at her with wide eyes. Sure, he knew she trusted him, but to actually hear her say it was shocking. His brows furrowed as he wondered what was going on. He'd lost the clock with the countdown when he threw the phone into the park. What was left of the device was now a jumble of pieces in a box and Urahara's.

"Rukia, what's this about?" Ichigo asked apprehensively.

"I just wanted to talk." Rukia took another bite out of her ice cream before continuing, "She's a lot like you, determined to protect people. It's something that makes her strong."

"I'm nothing like her." Ichigo looked down at the ground, "She's stronger than I could ever be."

Rukia paused in the middle of another bite to look over at the orange haired boy beside her. He suddenly looked so… guilty. Or was it sad? Whatever it was, Rukia couldn't identify it. But it made her curious.

"How so?"

"She can face her failures. I just ran away from them."

Rukia looked at him out of the corner of her eye. _'Ran'_ away, not '_run'_ away. She doubted it was a mistake on his part. There was something in his past he failed at, and had run from. And he had let it slip without noticing it. Under normal circumstances, Rukia would have questioned him on the spot, but she had something more important to do at the moment. So she just logged away that little piece of information for later.

"It's her heart. She seems to be able to take the entire burden onto herself. But she also draws strength from everyone to shoulder that burden." Rukia paused, "Strength from Arisawa-san. Strength from me… And strength from you."

"It's what makes her amazing." Unconsciously, Ichigo smiled a bit as thoughts of his auburn haired friend entered his mind.

"It's funny; she says the same thing about you." Rukia took a moment to take a large bite out of her ice cream, "Do you remember when you were carrying Orihime home from the concert and I told you she thought so highly of you?"

"What about it?" Ichigo glared "You were just teasing me, like everyone else when it comes to Inoue." Ichigo reached up and ran a hand through his hair.

"No, it was the truth Ichigo. I could leave today and Orihime would be able to go on with her life, she's strong like that." She missed the way Ichigo glared at the ground when she mentioned leaving, "If you left. I think she would die."

Ichigo looked up, his hair coming down to cover his eyes as he stared forward. Rukia looked over, concerned at the dark look in his eyes.

"Don't say that." He growled out. It wasn't just that it brought back the memory of Zangetsu running the auburn girl through, it was because he wouldn't be there after they rescued Rukia from Soul Society.

He couldn't stay, no matter how much he wanted to. He'd already told his mother she'd have _Ichigo's_ body back when he left. And he didn't doubt that having him running around in it was only hurting both his parents even more. He had wanted to be selfish just one time in his life, but he wouldn't if it meant hurting the people who gave him life. And if he continued to do what he was doing, he had no doubt they'd tell all his friends the truth.

"It's true, Ichigo." Rukia tossed away the napkin that she had gotten with her ice cream cone, the treat finished, "Orihime... to her... you're the greatest person in the world. You _are_ the world to her."

"Stop it Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, his reiatsu spiking and making the short girl cringe from its intensity. God, why did she have to tell him this? "I can't be that to her."

"It's too late Ichigo." Rukia stood up and glared at him, her tone harsh, "She loves you and no amount of denial is going to make it go away."

Love? God, he knew what Rukia was saying the second she told him about that night at the concert. But to hear the word? His heart stopped. It stung and throbbed in pain all at once. This had to be a lie, some sick joke that Urahara or Tatsuki put her up to. The young Vizard's head snapped up, meeting Rukia's hard gaze with his own shocked one.

"She… She can't."

"Why not! What about Orihime's feelings is too hard for you to understand?" Rukia shouted. Why was the idiot making this so difficult? Orihime was the most attractive girl in his school, and a wonderful person in general. For god's sake, he made marrying her his mission since he was nine! He should be dancing with joy, not looking at her as if she had told him Orihime had died.

"Because I'm not going to be here after summer break!" Ichigo felt himself break a little, "Because she deserves so much better than I can give! Because I'll only destroy her! That's why!"

"What's happening between now and summer break that could make you leave?" Rukia's anger had disappeared at the new information.

"It… It doesn't matter. I won't be here anymore. End of story. No more _Ichigo_, and no more _Kagemusha_, just like how it was supposed to be."

"How can that be how it's "_supposed to be_" if it is going to break Orihime's heart!"

"Why do you have to make this so much harder than it's already going to be!" Ichigo stood up, towering over his short friend.

Rukia looked up, and had to force her feet to stay where they were. Just like with his hollow she had seen earlier, black was pooling into his left eye, slowly overtaking it. She took that as a sign that Zangetsu and his hollow had dematerialized back into Ichigo's mind. His reiatsu was fluctuating, she could tell even in her shotty gigai; it most likely made it difficult for him to keep the two present on the physical plane.

"Because Orihime's my best friend! And you leaving will kill her!" Rukia found courage in her anger, and stood firm against the frightening force in front of her, "Doesn't she mean a thing to you?"

"You think I _want_ to leave her?" he asked, venom saturating his voice, "I don't! I came here to protect her, to keep her from having to shoulder all these burdens by herself. And now you tell me she _loves_ me!" Ichigo ran his hand through his hair again, gritting his teeth as a somewhat panicked look etched his features.

"It's bad enough I've hurt my parents. And I felt bad enough about how she was going to take the fact that I wouldn't be here after summer, and she would have to be all alone. But now I'm just going to wind up hurting her more than I thought. Now, not only is she going to be alone, but I'm gonna break her fucking heart! I only wanted to protect her, but how can I protect her from that?"

Ichigo let out a sigh of defeat as he slumped back onto the bench, the black slowly seeping out of his eye as he turned away from Rukia. When was this going to seep in? Orihime loving him seemed so strange and foreign, but it seemed so familiar too. At Orihime's funeral Tatsuki had blamed him, she said that it was his fault she was involved in the spiritual world that lead to her death. That Orihime would have followed him anywhere. What where her words?

"_You took advantage of her feelings for you and used her as your own personal hospital! She loved you and you spat on it! Rot in hell Ichigo!"_

The vizard shuttered at the thought of Tatsuki punching him, beating him in front of a crowd of their classmates, and being dragged away from him by the two dojo masters, and even then they had to fight to keep her attacks at bay. They couldn't stop her words though. After hearing them he had honestly thought about ending everything so he could go to Soul Society and start over. To burn his house down with himself inside, so no one could steal his memories by living there after him. Shinji had stopped him, and had to subsequently lock him in a barrier for two weeks afterwards. He owed so much to the vizard for keeping him as stable as possible.

Yes, he knew the Orihime of his past had some feelings for him, a deep friendship and bond they had both forged while he protected her and fought for her in Hueco Mundo. He had never once thought it was love, even after the funeral he found it hard to believe. They rarely interacted before Rukia was taken away. It didn't seem at all possible, still didn't. He had forced himself to erase the memories and questions that Tatsuki's harsh words brought to his mind. His hollow and instincts told him it was better that way; it was safer. The feelings of killing and losing a woman who loved him and now possibly killing her again, not with Zangetsu, but with heart ache made it hard to breath.

Was this what a heart attack felt like? His body hurt and his soul twisted making every muscle in his body feel on fire and frozen all at once. She loved him and what could he give her in return? Nothing except pain, heartache, and danger. He _was_ going to destroy her just like he had _Orihime_. God he was dying, he wanted to accept it so badly, but a sharp pain brought him back.

"Damnit Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, burying her knee into his stomach, "Stop being so weak!"

She glared when Ichigo just straightened, his face didn't show any signs of being hurt. It was blank still. Her usual approach hadn't worked, and it startled her.

"I can't stay here Rukia. I can't hurt her anymore. I don't think I'd be able to live if she hated me too."

"Ichigo. She could see you at your worst. I don't think there is a power in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo that could make that woman stop loving you."

"My worst is unforgivable." Ichigo still wasn't looking up from the ground.

"She loves her brother and he became a hollow and tried to end her life. He nearly killed Tatsuki. Your worst can't be as bad as that."

"Sora tried, I _did_." Ichigo mumbled to himself, and clenched his hands nearly drawing blood. In a louder voice he spoke the words Rukia was allowed to hear. "I don't deserve it."

"People rarely deserve the gifts they have." Rukia looked away, her thoughts filling with memories of a certain redhead, and how they had parted ways. Nearly 70 years later and Rukia still felt tears brim her eyes when she thought about how he just let her go and didn't ask her to stay with him. _The idiot_. "You need to hold onto them whether you deserve them or not. Because you'll lose your chance and then you'll never forgive yourself."

"Why did she choose me?" Ichigo sighed. There was no point in denial anymore. If anyone would know Orihime's feelings, it would be Rukia, and what reason would she have to lie to him about it? "There are better guys out there."

"She's smarter than you think. If she chose you, there's a reason. She loves you, and she doesn't think she needs a reason why. She sees you as this brave knight that can't do anything wrong. You're someone to give her strength and protect her. You're someone she will protect with her life..."

There were a few moments of silence between the two. Ichigo just looked off into the distance, while Rukia crossed her arms and stared him down. So this hadn't gone as well as she planned, but he had to know the truth. With the truth on the table, Ichigo would fight even harder to keep her safe. He would fight to keep Soul Society away from Orihime and keep her hidden when they came to collect her. She was safer completely in his hands; heart and all. But still, how could he be so stupid? He obviously had feelings for her as well. Though, it was obvious he was also trying to deny them. It was like he didn't even realize they were there.

"Protecting her is my job, she shouldn't be protecting me."

"Yeah well, tell her that and she'll fight you on it."

Rukia's phone beeped to life, and she quickly pulled the device out of her pocket. A quick look at the screen and she was smiling again. She pocketed it and grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his shirt, dragging him along as she walked.

"Come on Ichigo, we have something to go do with Orihime."

-0-

He was gonna kill Rukia, he'd finally decided. His hollow's amusement only made the feeling grow. It appeared as though he wasn't mad at the short girl for her comments from earlier. In fact he was enjoying the torture she was putting him through. God, and what torture…

Not only had she decided that today was a great day to tell him about what Orihime felt towards him, and he _still_ had a hard time getting his head around that little fact, but now she had dragged him along to help pick out a kimono for the auburn haired girl to wear during the festival that summer. The one they'd all go to just before they left for Soul Society, without Rukia.

When the two shinigami met up with Tatsuki and Orihime a few blocks from the park where Rukia dropped the "L" bomb on him, Ichigo's face instantly went red. Rukia instantly began to laugh like the devil himself. Somehow dread only filled his mind more. Three girls versus one boy were unfair odds no matter what.

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime sang, picking him out from the tow of her roommates.

His heart stopped and instantly he panicked and wanted to run away. Then it kicked into full gear, and he had to constantly tell himself to hold control of his reiatsu. This was not the place to let that loose.

With the information he'd learned not twenty minutes ago, Ichigo couldn't help but sport a small blush every time Orihime so much as said his name. He didn't know whether to interpret her actions as just friendly, or something more. The way she walked beside him as they made their way through the streets. The way she kept looking over at him and smiling, babbling about her day.

'_How?_' That was the question that kept running through his mind as he walked on.

Eventually they came to the shop they were looking for. It was high-class, and almost didn't fit in with the modest Karakura street it was on. When they walked in a woman who looked maybe twenty pounds wet accosted them for wearing shoes. She pointed rudely at the cubby's set aside for visitors and watched them with hawk eyes. Ichigo had to kneel down to untie his laces, but froze when Orihime used his shoulder to steady herself as she took off her shoes. She removed her hand before his brain could explode and put her shoes away. When Ichigo was done she took his and placed them right next to her own.

'_It's no big deal, Rukia's are next to her shoes too.'_ He told himself, trying to rationalize and trying not to think. At all.

Rukia and Tatsuki pushed Orihime through the aisles and aisles of clothing, acting like children on a safari. The dark haired girls made sure to drag him along, knowing that he'd try and sneak out as soon as he got the chance. Though, even if he did, he'd have to put his shoes on before he left… damn prissy designer stores. Thankfully the ladies knew what they were looking for, so Orihime was quickly given a few kimonos and disappeared into the dressing room.

"Stop acting so weird." Tatsuki said quietly as she stood beside Ichigo, "You're worrying Orihime."

"How the hell can I _not_ act weird after Rukia told me that Inoue lo- after Rukia told me what she did?" Ichigo whispered harshly, "And then I get dragged along for this."

"Like that was any real news." Rukia dismissed. "Everyone knows how she feels about you. You're the last one. I mean, you can't tell me you never noticed."

"That's what's got him acting so weird?" Tatsuki asked with a grin.

"Don't act like it's no big deal!" Ichigo's expression dropped in despair. "What do you mean everyone knows?"

"Everyone." Rukia smiled, "Sado, Mahana, Ishida, Ochi-sensei… everyone."

"Even the teacher knew?"

"The real question is who won the bet, if you decided to tell him." Tatsuki struggled not to laugh, making Ichigo's frustration only rise. Rukia and his childhood friend where having way too much fun with his torment.

"There was a bet?"

"Yeah to see who noticed the other's feeling's first." Tatsuki announced. "I guess since Rukia ruined it, I win automatically."

Tatsuki held out her hand to the short girl who was begrudgingly digging through her pocket for the chisp bill she had just given up. Tatsuki made a big show of putting it into her pocket, and turned to Ichigo just as he was about to snap.

"You made a bet on my lif-."

Almost as a Godsend to spare his friends from his wrath and reiatsu, Orihime walked out, wearing a pure white kimono with black trim around the sleeves and bottom. The cloth, color, it all looked too similar and Ichigo wondered if it felt as silky as _hers_ had when he held her in his arms during her dying moments.

"Wow! You look amazing! Don't you think Ichigo?" Rukia asked teasingly, turning Orihime so he could get her front and back.

"Kinda like some lost Princess, huh?" Tatsuki added, smoothing out the folds of Orihime's black Obi.

Ichigo didn't think his eyes could get any wider. How, in every chance of every world, did she manage to pick a kimono that looked like _that_? Like the damned clothes they made her wear and that she had died in.

He suddenly wanted to throw up.

…

"_What if I told you, that I am the one who brought Inoue Orihime to Hueco Mundo?" Ulquiorra's calm and quiet voice called out, reaching Ichigo's ears._

_The next second, Ichigo had drawn Zangetsu off his back, and slashed at the Espada. Ulquiorra blocked with the back of his wrist, his expression never changing as he watched Ichigo's reaction, the rage on the young boy's face._

"_So Inoue didn't come to Hueco Mundo of her own will after all!" he shouted._

"_How unexpected." Ulquiorra said, "It seems that even the very friends that came to save her had some doubt in their hearts."_

…

"_Let me ask you Kurosaki, what did you come here for anyway?" Grimmow asked, holding his blade against Zangetsu._

"_That's obvious isn't it? To rescue Inoue." Ichigo growled out, pushing Zangetsu forward._

"_Hah!" Grimmjow let out a sarcastic laugh, "Then why didn't you take her the moment you saw her, and just run away from this place?" the two warriors distanced themselves from each other, "Or did it relax you to see her unhurt?" A sneer made its way to Grimmjow's face, "I bet you didn't even wonder what was going on inside her."_

"_You bastards! What did you do to Inoue!"_

_..._

"_Ku-Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo turned and wished he hadn't. Her eyes told him all he needed to know. She was scared. Scared of the battle, scared of the Espada._

_Scared of him._

_His expression dropped. _

"_Sorry, are you scared?" Ichigo didn't wait for the answer. "I suppose telling you to be at ease when I'm in this shape would be a bit difficult. But, allow me to say it anyway. Be at ease, Inoue. Because I am going to end this, as soon as possible."_

…

_Ichigo grit his teeth together to keep from yelling as the five spikes buried themselves in his back, exploding and adding to the pain as they connected. He could feel a little blood make its way down the side of his mouth behind his mask, and knew that some of it had to have leaked through, coving the skeletal white teeth._

"_Kurosaki-kun?"_

_He raised his head, needing to make sure Orihime was safe. The fear was still in her eyes and his resolve disappeared. What use was power if the people you need it to protect fear you?_

…

"_Don't die, Kuroski-kun!" Ichigo froze and looked above to where he'd left Orihime. The light from her shield making her look heavenly. "I don't care whether you win or not… you don't have to keep going…just please don't get hurt anymore. I couldn't stand it."_

_In an attack meant as a surprise Grimmjow shot towards him, only to have his hand captured. Ichigo suddenly felt stronger. With those few words his resolve returned. He was going to protect Orihime. Even from watching him fight._

"_Sorry Grimmjow. Looks like I'm not allowed to take any more damage than this."_

…

_"I don't... have enough reiatsu left, Kurosaki-kun. It's okay." She lightly smiled. "I was..." Her voice was so weak, Ichigo brought her face closer so he could hear the quiet words as they left her lips. "Finally able to protect Kurosaki-kun."_

_"No... No." Ichigo begged as he felt what reiatsu Orihime had left slowly fading. "Inoue, please! Don't go! DON'T GO!"_

_"Inoue, please..." He whispered his head bowed down, his bloody forehead touching her lifeless one. "Don't leave me alone."_

…

"I don't like it. You should change." He growled out, turning to glare down an aisle, missing the sad and disappointed look on Orihime's face.

"Oh, okay..." Orihime said quietly. As she turned to go back, Rukia reached out and grabbed her arm. Tatsuki crossed her arms and glared at her old friend. Trying to deny his feelings for Orihime or not, his reaction was just plain rude. She glared at him, her expression burning like the fires of hell.

"It looks beautiful Orihime, don't listen to him!"

Rukia turned and glared at Ichigo adding her own few cents into the conversation. "What does he know?"

"I know plenty." Ichigo could barely keep the venom out of his voice.

"Then what's wrong with it? I think she looks angelic." Both girls somehow managed to say in sync, making the dread and despair rise.

_Control, Ichigo, remember control._

"That's not how I remember it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rukia asked, her voice losing some of its edge for curiosity

"Please don't fight." Orihime waved her free arm, "I can change! I have two more..."

"Please Inoue." Ichigo asked before the fighting girls could open her mouth to protest.

"O-okay." Rukia let go of her arm as Orihime turned to head back into the dressing rooms.

"Ass." Spat out Rukia when Orihime had disappeared.

"I have my reasons."

"And those are?" Tatsuki asked, with her back to Orihime's dressing room, like it had been before. Ready for her best friend to ask help putting the kimono on correctly.

"None of your fucking business." Ichigo sent them both a glare that would scare a Vasto Lorde. The message was clear; they were to stand there silently until Orihime was done. Rukia scoffed and took out her phone while they waited.

Tatsuki just watched Ichigo remembering the words he had told her earlier that day.

He said it had all started for him a few weeks before school started when he his body was hit by a car and he found himself in Shinigami robes looking down on his beat up body. According to his vague explanation, he was just the same old Ichigo with a heavy responsibility on his shoulders. It explained his new outlook and serious demeanor, but his reaction to Orihime's kimono was beyond his normal frowning self, she was lost in thought until Orihime's voice came from within her dressing room.

"Ummm… I… I…" Orihime squeaked from the dressing room door, hiding behind it, "I'm not so sure about this one."

Tatsuki ducked inside and Ichigo could almost feel the evil intentions coming from her laugh. Rukia walked over to take a look, a mischievous smile coming to her face. The three girls were crammed into the dressing room, leaving Ichigo out on his own. A quick buzz of awareness hit him as he slowly turned his head to eye their shoes, stuffed into one of the cubbies in the front of the store. His fight or flight systems instantly flipped to flight and Ichigo took a small step towards the door, hoping to get away as quietly as possible.

"It's not bad Orihime, it looks really good."

Ichigo froze and zipped around to face the dressing room door, afraid that he'd been caught.

"I agree with Tatsuki, it's wonderful." The short Shinigami exited with her friend's arm in hand and pulled her out into the open, where Ichigo could take a look.

Some part of Ichigo's mind registered the fact that he must have looked like a fish, his mouth open and gaping as he stared at the new kimono. The only thought that really came to mind was that he was suddenly reminded of Rangiku and how she wore her shihakushos. The kimono had a wide cut along the front, revealing a large amount of cleavage. It was weird, he didn't want to keep looking, he wasn't a pervert like Kon, but at the same time, he couldn't seem to make his eyes look away.

"Ichigo seems to like it." Rukia smiled.

"R-Rukia!" Orihime whined childishly, looking adorably cute all of a sudden.

"Damnit Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, using his anger at the short woman to distract himself. God, he didn't even have to think to know what was going through his hollow's mind. As if it wasn't bad enough, he had the problem of a few traitorous thoughts of his own bleeding through.

"Don't get mad at her Ichigo, you're the one with your jaw stuck to the ground." Tatsuki shot back, grinning despite it all.

"Please! I don't want you to fight like this! I thought we were going to have fun." All of Ichigo's anger faded when the tears started to appear in Orihime's eyes, and he felt like a complete ass, "Please don't fight."

"A-alright alright. Just… go _change_ again. Please?" Ichigo asked.

"We can just go home..." Orihime sniffled, making Ichigo feel even more of an ass.

"No! We came here to find you a kimono, and no matter what this idiot says, we'll find one." Rukia crossed her arms, showing she wasn't intending to leave until they found Orihime a kimono.

"It's fine Inoue. I'm sorry."

"Should I try on the last one?" the auburn beauty asked, wiping away her tears.

"Please." Ichigo gave her a small smile.

She smiled, and Ichigo felt his own go from a fake to a genuine one. His grin faded the second she was out of sight and Tatsuki's fist slammed down on his skull.

"Don't make Orihime cry." Tatsuki shot out, at Ichigo as he rubbed his head, fishing for that control once again. Every time he needed to reach for it, it seemed just a little bit farther away.

God, he needed to get out of here.

"I didn't mean to make her cry, just relax."

Ichigo took a step away from the girls to take a few strong breathes. If the girls weren't pestering him for constant participation, Ichigo could have just went into his inner world and waited until this whole agonizing afternoon ended.

"Want me to send you the picture?"

"Picture?" Ichigo glared down as Rukia turned her phone to give him a little peak. She had taken a picture of Orihime, her soft expression and innocent look made his hollow groan. Instantly Ichigo knew he had to erase the image from existence.

"Rukia, give me your phone." He growled and grabbed for it. Even though he was taller and had reach on his side, Rukia was quick as she simply waved her phone around away from his grasp.

"Beaten by a little girl, huh Ichigo?" Tatsuki laughed, watching the whole thing.

"Damn it, Rukia, hand it over."

"Why?"

"Because it's… it's inappropriate."

"Only to you." Both girls announced in sync once again.

"Rukia, give it to me." Ichigo commanded fighting to keep his voice low so Orihime didn't hear what they were talking about.

_Control…_

"Why? So you can take it off of my phone and send it to yourself?"

"I- I what?" Ichigo flushed from his shirt collar to his hair line.

"You left your phone on the table last night. I like your wallpaper."

"What's his wallpaper?" Tatsuki asked.

"Him and Orihime holding hands. It's so cute how clueless he is, isn't it?"

"Damn it Rukia, I'm gonna kill you." Ichigo lunged, but Rukia dodged. With only his socks he lost his balance easily and fell to the ground.

"Please try not to destroy my store." The owner said standing over Ichigo with an expression more petrifying than Kenpachi's.

"Y-yes ma'am, I'm sorry." Ichigo waited for her to leave before standing back up and brushing dirt off of his pants. "I can't believe that."

"Well you are really loud." Tatsuki deadpanned with a one sided grin.

Ichigo glared. "Let's play the quiet game again then shall we?"

"How about now?" Orihime asked, stepping out of the dressing room.

Ichigo didn't know how, but it was as if the entire room had suddenly dimmed down, and a spotlight was put on Orihime. The kimono was pink, but not an obnoxiously bright shade. Small flowers of various colors, along with some petals were scattered about the soft and flowing material. But what completed it the most was the bright look on Orihime's face as she spun around to show off for her friends. While on the hanger it looked meek, on Orihime, it looked extravagant.

"Oh my god Orihime." Tatsuki smiled as she looked over her friend, "I think we have the winner." The three girls turned to Ichigo for his opinion.

"Yeah." Ichigo managed to get out, almost forgetting how to speak, "It looks… great."

No, great wasn't the word. What was it?

"Really? Because there are a lot of other ones." Orihime turned around to look at some of the ones close by.

"No, this one is wonderful." Ichigo said, still gaping like a fish.

Still wrong…

"Really!" The happiness in her voice was pleasant to hear.

"If Ichigo thinks it's perfect, then it's definitely the winner." Rukia smiled, standing back and snapping a picture. Ichigo didn't notice, and she had to try and salvage what she could for her _IchiHime_ collection.

"Yeah… Perfect." Ichigo said. Perfect. That was it. She was perfect.

Orihime started blushing as the impact of how adamant his attention on her was. He couldn't take his eyes away. Every movement she made, he followed.

"I guess I should go change back." She mumbled playing with the hem of the sleeve.

"_Or you can just walk home like that."_ Ichigo's hollow gaped, and Ichigo completely agreed.

"You look wonderful! One look at you in that and men are going to pounce!" The scrawny woman at the cash register smiled, in awe of Orihime's appearance.

"Really?" Orihime asked, her face innocently confused.

"Of course. They won't be able to keep their hands off of you!"

Ichigo stiffened thinking of greasy perverts pawing at Orihime. All of his hollows thoughts and a few traitorous ones of his own flying though other men's minds? God, Ichigo was gonna kill every male in Karakura if she so much as left the house in that for the festival. The idea of her walking home was gone. She would be lucky if he let her wear it in her apartment, let alone in public.

"Okay time to change." Ichigo announced, his blush still present, but dying from his thoughts of wiping the male sex off on the Karakura map.

"Are we in a rush?" Tatsuki asked.

"Nope, just gotta pay and get home right? Inoue probably has a lot of home work to do, so we need to get going." Ichigo noticed he was talking way too fast, but couldn't stop it. He grabbed Orihime's shoulder, spun her around and pushed her into the dressing room, and slammed the door closed.

"That didn't make you seem crazy at all." Rukia mumbled clicking away on her phone.

"Just shut up, please." Ichigo whined feeling drained. His pocket vibrated and he jumped. With a quick glare at Rukia's smiling face he pulled the device out and flipped it open.

His face quickly flushed and slammed the screen shut and stuffed the phone back in his pocket. Rukia smile grew wider when she noticed Ichigo was trying to avoid looking at her.

"What? No thank you?"

"Did you erase them after you sent them?" Ichigo asked in a low voice.

"Nope, why? Do you want the only copies?" She laughed

"Just forget it." Ichigo leaned against the wall by Orihime's dressing room door and thought back to the pictures Rukia had sent him. One was the image of her in her revealing kimono, and the other was of Ichigo and her draped in the gorgeous kimono that screamed Orihime. God, he needed to get out of here and away from the girls for a while. Otherwise his brain was going to combust.

"You ready yet Inoue?" Ichigo asked moving to lean against the door.

"Umm yeah." Ichigo opened the door and stopped. She was pulling back on her socks, stretching out her long legs.

"I-I thought you said you were done?" Ichigo said flustered and trying to ignore the voice in his head, and its lewd ideas.

"They're just socks Kurosaki-kun." She smiled and snapped the white fabric against her smooth skin. "Are we all ready?" She stood up and grabbed her kimono off the wall.

"Yes." Rukia announced, pulling Orihime's wallet out of her pocket to hand back to the auburn haired beauty.

"Good, let's go." Ichigo grabbed Orihime's wrist and dragged her towards the door. "Rukia pay the woman, and let's get out of here."

Tatsuki and Rukia watched in awe as Ichigo nearly dragged Orihime out of the shop, not even giving the girl time to put on her shoes after Ichigo collected them, never breaking stride.

"That was awkward." Tatsuki mumbled, plucking the wallet from Rukia's little hands and moving to the register where the cashier seemed just as shocked.

"You should have been there this morning then." Rukia laughed as she detailed what had happened from Orihime's and her point of view. By the end both girls were near tears and the cashier was blushing dark red.

"I guess having them live together wasn't such a bad idea after all." Tatsuki hummed as she collected Orihime's change.

"Yeah… I guess now that their feelings are more or less out in the open, it will be better for Orihime when…"

"When what?" Tatsuki asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing…" Rukia shook her head, snapping her out of her stupor. "Let's go find our wayward love birds."

-0-

"I really am sorry for pulling you out of the store like that." Ichigo mumbled once again as he tied the knot to his last shoe. A few blocks down from the store Ichigo sat Orihime down on a bench and decided to give them both the chance to put on their shoes before they stepped on glass or ruined their socks. He looked up at her from his kneeling position in front of her. Orihime was sitting on the bench, legs and socked feet swinging, and a mile long smile on her lips.

She smiled at his apology, most likely tired for saying that it was alright. How many men wanted to spend their Saturday nights at a boutique? Not any that she knew of.

Her foot nearly brushed up against him, so Orihime made smaller movements, worried she would end up hitting Ichigo or making his day more uncomfortable that it had already. She hoped that the surprise she had waiting for him at home would brighten up his day.

Ichigo looked down at Orihime's feet and smiled. It was adorable how she found a way to make such carefree actions like swinging her legs into something so characteristically her. Like when he smelled pumpkins and instantly thought of her, he would always label swinging your legs as an act owned by Inoue Orihime.

He frowned at the dirt on the bottom of her socks. His stupid temper and lack of control had probably stained them like he did everything else he touched, it was probably ruined. Wanting to hide his shame, he didn't even think about how Orihime would perceive his actions as he picked up her shoes and sat them next to him.

The slowed pace of her kicks allowed Ichigo to gently grab her leg and slip her shoes on, one at a time. He was gentle and slow with his movements. He didn't want to scare her, and deep down he feared that touching her for this long would end up breaking her.

As he worked on making sure her shoes were buckled and comfortably in place Orihime watched with a blush. His strong calloused hands brushed against the untouched skin of her calves and gave her goose bumps. Her blush got bigger as she bit down on her thumb nail for control over her reaction.

Once Ichigo was done, he sat both her feet down to dangle just a few centimeters above the concrete. His hands found her knees and he looked up into her eyes. Honestly Ichigo couldn't figure out why he had never seen it there before. But her face, covered in layers of rosy blush, her thumb nail and part of her bottom lip caught between her teeth and her eyes showed him what Rukia and Tatsuki believed was undeniable. He believed it now too.

Orihime did love him. The devotion was in her eyes as she watched his every muscle move. It was in her expression, in her blush, and in the way she held herself with such hesitation and uncontrolled excitement. Her reiatsu reached out to him in a way he had never before recognized, but he knew it had always reacted to him the same way.

How could he have been so blind not to notice?

All other worries about leaving her behind and concerns about his past and his memories coming to haunt him disappeared. For once he had no sense of dread or the feeling of an uncontrolled flashback looming in the back of his mind, was gone. He was calm. He was in control.

He never wanted it to stop.

He smiled, genuine and true as it felt like the weight of two worlds had just disappeared from his shoulders. Behind her hand Orihime smiled back, making Ichigo chuckle.

He stood up and leaned forward, making Orihime panic. Kurosaki-kun was going to kiss her. It was just like Cinderella, when the prince gave the princess her slippers and then they shared true loves first kiss. Instead Ichigo pulled back, now steady on both feet instead of his knees. Her kimono was draped over his shoulder like she remembered him doing with his school bag so many times before.

"So Inoue?" Ichigo couldn't help but smile and hold out a hand to her. He didn't blush, he was too overwhelmed by the feeling of normality and the loss of his post traumatic anxiety that he could care less about his image or what other people would think as they saw them down the street. He needed this.

Before he was gone from her life, he could at least let them both relax. Because the pain was going to kill them both when the summer was at an end. He didn't need to know if he loved her or not. To feel her close and alive would help him live through the years in Soul Society he would spend without her.

It wasn't too selfish, right?

"How about we go home."

-0-

The night turned out more fantastic than anyone had thought it would.

It started off typically, Tatsuki made up an excuse to spend time at Orihime's, though she was just keeping an eye on Ichigo. Though she couldn't get him to answer her questions of why he was putting locks on the doors. It was quick work, and when Ichigo finished, the small group found Chad waiting outside Orihime's door. It turned out he was having trouble with the homework, and Orihime had volunteered to help him.

With all of them there, and mostly due to Orihime, the group had their homework finished in no time, and the study group relaxed into chatting and watching TV. Suddenly, hanging out turned into dinner, and with fresh groceries in her refrigerator, the group found themselves in the kitchen. As Rukia and Tatsuki helped in the kitchen, Chad sat in the living room, Rikka playing quietly on his lap. Ichigo sat in the corner, taking everything in.

His phone beeped again and his heart cringed. The last time it beeped like that it was telling him it was ten minutes until Soul Society would show up for their lost noble. He pulled the phone out again and clicked past the updates telling him that Chad and Tatsuki –whom he added earlier that day-, had high reiatsu. As if he couldn't tell from here. After clearing his screen he saw the countdown hovering over the picture of Orihime and his interlaced fingers.

There were only ten seconds left.

He held his breath as the countdown slammed down to zero. It took him at least another four minutes to start to breathe again. Nothing had happened. He couldn't sense the change in the air that happened when the Senkimon opened. He couldn't sense Renji or Byakuya.

It was done, and nothing happened.

Ichigo couldn't help but let out a leaved chuckle and smile as if he'd just cheated death.

Nothing had happened.

Soul Society never showed up.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked from the table where everyone was starting to sit down, "Are you okay?"

Ichigo looked up and studied the group of friends that had… had become a part of him, a part of his family… It was a peaceful night, no hollows, no Soul Society, and they were hanging out and having dinner like normal teenagers their age. Like before everything started.

Ichigo bowed his head and put his phone down on the table in the corner as he made his way to the table to take his usual spot across from Orihime. Everyone watched him closely, waiting for him to look up and answer. He settled in and took a second to urge the burning out of his eyes.

Ichigo cleared his throat from the lump that was building up.

Looking up, with a boyish smile that Tatsuki hadn't seen since they were kids, Ichigo answered. "I'm great, nothing's wrong. Nothing at all."

**End**


	16. 15: Beginning the Death of Tomorrow

We don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for the patient wait. School and RL has been busy for us and (though I am not sure if it is an excuse or a way to make up for it) Chapter 15 is a long one. Please enjoy, we hope to get 16 to you soon. :MM:**

* * *

**Getting It Right**

**Chapter 15: ****Beginning the Death of Tomorrow**

_How did __this__ happen?_

_How could __this__ possibly happen?_

It had all started when Tatsuki and Chad left for the night calling out to Orihime that they would see the three of them later. Ichigo was instantly confused. It was already late and he couldn't think of what special occasion could possibly be taking place. He closed the door and turned around to ask Orihime that same question, but she was already gone, hiding from him in the kitchen and busying herself with putting away the dishes she and Ichigo had just finished washing and drying.

Ichigo leaned against the doorway into her kitchen and narrowed his eyes, watching her mumble to herself and curse Tatsuki. He smiled for the second time that night. The stress from the impending Soul Society invasion was gone. Maybe Kisuke had overestimated the danger in this dimension. Could it be possible that Byakuya would just leave Rukia alone until her powers came back?

Ichigo had lost the point in time when that mattered. On his worst day it would take Ichigo only a few short minutes to defeat Byakuya and Renji on their best days. Unless it was some unknown unexpected force, Ichigo was sure there was very little he couldn't handle. That thought hit him like a train wreck when he sat down to eat dinner with his makeshift family of friends. While watching his friends laugh and eat around him not twenty minutes ago Ichigo vowed to himself to stop worrying. What his world needed was a dose of laziness and Ichigo was more than willing to reach out and hog it to himself if it meant every night could be like this one.

"What do you think Tatsuki meant when she said she would see us in an hour?" Ichigo asked, making Orihime jump and nearly fumble a plate. Ichigo looked down to clear his face of his smile. He didn't want Inoue to think he was laughing at her, after all.

"I-I don't know… Maybe she wants to do something?"

Ichigo sighed and pushed himself off of the doorway. It took him just two steps to make it to the counter next to the blushing nervous bundle of auburn hair. He hopped up onto the counter, and looked down at her from his new height. Orihime stopped and slowly looked up at him, her eyes big and her cheeks red. Ichigo wondered if his actions and attentiveness these past few hours were sending her down the wrong path. They were just friends and nothing more. Ichigo had too much on his plate to court her and once she found out about him it would be more harm than good if they were together.

Kisuke's words from earlier rang in his ears but, to the vizaard's surprise, didn't anger or scare him. It was merely an uncomfortable feeling of change and dread for the future. After Orihime found out, what would change? How would she learn the truth?

Ichigo couldn't help but let out a sigh. So much for not worrying; he needed to try harder.

"Inoue, you don't have to hide things from me. I live here and we're friends. Something I'm realizing today is that all secrets come out sooner or later. It feels better to be in control of that secret coming out so you might as well say it. It's going to be harder if someone else says it for you."

Orihime nodded, biting her bottom lip as she agreed with Ichigo's words. What happened to all of that confidence she had earlier? It disappeared the moment Ichigo started talking and laughing and enjoying himself truly for the first time in what seemed like months. Did that make him more approachable? No, it made him more adorable and untouchable. And what if the idea of going out made his mood dampen? He didn't like leaving the house because he was afraid of running to him family. He had even been in such a bad mood earlier at the boutique.

"Well…" Orihime could feel Ichigo lean in closer to hear her weak voice. "I… I do have a surprise, but I want to keep it that way until…" She looked up into his confused and worried eyes.

Feeling a new found surge of power pooling in his gaze Orihime nodded her head and gave him that determined face that always made him smile but feel dismay at the same time. The eyes told him he was about to do something he wasn't going to like.

"It's a surprise, and we need to go somewhere, so you need to change. Okay?"

Ichigo didn't know what to do. He hated surprises to be honest. He preferred to know what was going to happen and what to expect. He could come up with a proper plan of action if he knew what was going to happen or if he even had a vague idea.

"Can't you just tell me where we are going?"

"No, that would ruin the surprise. So go change and get ready, okay?" She sang and nearly skipped off towards her room to do what Ichigo could only guess was the same.

_How was __it that such a simple encounter had him __standing among__st__ the crowd for Don Kanonji's show, _again_?_

They met up by the front door where Orihime told him to put on a blindfold. Ichigo's fight or flight instinct didn't know what to do. He didn't like the idea of not being able to see where they were going and what was going on around them. But Orihime gave him that look that told him he was going to lose and it would only be a waste of time to come up with an excuse or fight her. She would win. So he covered his eyes with the scrap of cloth once they were down the stairs and aloud the girls to guide him. After a thirty minute walk Ichigo heard his first "Bwa-ha-ha!" for the night and his stomach irked forward.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ichigo didn't wait for permission before he pulled off the blindfold and glared around. The girls had led him into a trap. It was the old hospital where Don Kanonji was going to film his show...

"So? What do you think Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked, smiling and beaming at him, "This should make the waiting worth it, it's Don Kanonji!"

"Yeah." Ichigo managed to get out, turning to look at Rukia in question. The short Shinigami only returned his confused gaze.

"Are you surprised? I know you haven't watched much TV so I thought you didn't know Don Kononji was going to be here tonight. And I know how much you like his show."

"I didn't know…" Ichigo mumbled, feeling annoyed and frustrated. Hadn't they passed this? He thought that damned concert was like the substitute for having to watch this aggravating bastard.

"Come on, we need to get to the front for the best view." And with that, Orihime pushed the two from behind, making them force their way through the crowd until they were at the front.

Tatsuki spotted them out of a mesh of people, calling out their names and waving like mad. Chad stood stoic beside her, and the last person Ichigo expected to see was beside him. Ishida Uryu pushed up his glasses and only greeted Orihime. He sent a glare towards Ichigo and ignored Rukia altogether.

Tatsuki scooted closer to Ichigo and pulled on his shirt. His mind went through a record of everything he had done that day that needed punishing. Nothing he could think of would result in the punch he dreaded was coming. Instead she moved to speak into his ear over the loud crowd around them.

"You're parents asked me to bring your sisters. I couldn't say no, but when we got here they went off to watch with their friends from school. I just thought I'd let you know in case you see them."

Ichigo stood back up, his face pale. He said a quick word of thanks and scanned the area, the conversation of the girls around him fading away as he looked for two little girls he hadn't seen in far too long. Should he search them out and spend time with them? His parents hadn't come so it was a possibility. But then again, he'd have to hear them cry for him again, he'd have to know he couldn't go home with them or take them home with him.

_I would have been better off if she hadn't told me… _

Chad laid a hand on his shoulder and brought Ichigo away from his search. The giant didn't say a word, but his silent nod told him he understood. Out of everyone he probably understood the most. Chad had dealt with the dimension jumper after the Kurosaki's banished him, and he was the only one out of all of his friends who knew how far his pain sank into his soul.

"The show is in front of you Kurosaki, not in the crowd."

In other words Chad was the exact opposite to the other super powered teen standing next to him. Ishida only had wild conjecture about Ichigo. And though some of it was close to the truth, the Quincy didn't know about his family situation.

"I was looking for my sisters." Ichigo answered watching the girls talk in their own world, oblivious to the people who cut in and separated them from the male half of their group. He hoped Tatsuki kept what she told him to herself. He didn't want Orihime or Rukia watching him or worrying.

Chad cleared his throat and brought Ichigo back out of his stupor. Ichigo followed suit and cleared his own dry throat before looking back at Ishida who seemed to be watching the girls with as much interest as he had. Ichigo had to wonder why Ishida chose to join their little group tonight. He didn't know much about the Quincy's hobby's other than killing hollows, pissing Shinigami off, and the oddest of them all, sewing. He didn't know if Uryu knew Tatsuki, but seeing as he seemed to keep mostly to himself it seemed unlikely. And yet even with all of the pain the damned four eyed freak put him through, including even the events of yesterday, Ichigo would consider always Ishida Uryu a friend.

The famous quote from Henry V chanted through his head as if his hollow was the one saying it.

"_From this day to the ending of the world, but we in it shall be remembered, we few, we happy few, we band of brothers. For he today that sheds his blood with me, shall be my brother."_

Ichigo nodded and agreed. The bond with others formed in battle it is a rare gift few, including himself, had been blessed with. It was not something to be questioned. He had stood on the edge of lava pits with Ishida and seen the man within the man. Ichigo had, had a choice to stay and fight it out with the Quincy and become allies or not.

Never would the shinigami regret his decision.

And yet, he had to ask…

"Why are you even here Ishida?" The Quincy looked up at Ichigo and narrowed his already thin eyes. "Don't tell me you like this hack-job."

"And what about you Kurosaki? Why did you come if you apparently don't like this show?"

"Tragic case of mistaken identity."

"Tragic…" Ishida repeated, with sarcasm. _Who are you _really_ Kurosaki Ichigo? If that is your real name…_ Uryu wanted to scoff at his own paranoid thoughts. He wondered if what he thought was warranted distrust seemed exaggerated to others.

"Hey." Tatsuki said popping up from right next to Ishida, making the Quincy lean away subtly and push up his glasses. "How do you guys think Kanonji is going to make his entrance? He always does something totally crazy."

Uryu cleared his throat and took a step away from the black haired tomboy. In truth she was just as troubling to the Quincy as the orange haired Shinigami was. First she accosted him at school and then demands that they are now nakama. Battle buddies on the fight against the world hiding just out of reach of their own. The fact that she showed up at his door with a ticket –a wasted ticket as he already had one- to Don Kanonji's event tonight told Uryu that she was either too trusting or on to something devious. He couldn't tell either way from straight but he knew distance was paramount while he was figuring it out. Tatsuki had a way of making him feel awkward on his feet.

"If there's money involved, I'll place my bet on jumping out of a helicopter and parachuting in." Ichigo announced, now sitting on the rope separating the crowd from the show. "What do you think Inoue?"

"I don't know." She smiled, looking like she'd calmed down since they arrived and had the best view of the show. "I don't really like this show, so…"

"What? I thought you really liked this show."

"No stupid." Tatsuki cut in. "Orihime doesn't like Kanonji because he takes advantage of spirits to get money."

"Then why are we here? Rukia's only watched his show once, Inoue hates it, and I-"

"You don't like Don Kanonji?" Orihime gasped.

"I…" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "I've grown out of it lately."

"I'm sorry, I dragged you all the way out here." Orihime bowed her head and Ichigo shot up. Was she going to cry? Tatsuki moved closer, clearly she thought the same thing.

"It's fine Inoue really. It's good to be out of the apartment so…"

"It's not that." She smiled weakly, her eyes completely dry. "I just keep thinking you're the same Kurosaki-kun you were when we were kids. It's hard to believe we are all growing up so fast."

"Yeah…" Ichigo sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets kicked a pebble, now feeling more awkward than ever. "If it makes you feel better Ishida _loves_ Don Kanonji."

"Kurosaki-." The Quincy started in a harsh voice of warning only to be cut off my Tatsuki slapping his back.

"See, Orihime, we have a reason to be here after all. We're going to keep Uryu company." Tatsuki grabbed Orihime's hand, "Come on; let's go find Rukia before the show starts."

"_Uryu_?" With the girls lost in the crowd, Ichigo raised a brow and looked at Ishida who was again fiddling with his glasses. "You two are on a first name basis?"

"My affairs and how I conduct them are none of your concern."

"No, I get it." Ichigo put up his hands defensively. "I just didn't know you two were so close." Ichigo fought off the smile that threated to claim his lips. If Ishida's answers were any indication, this would be a fun night after all.

"We have spoken a few times." Ishida answered bluntly once again.

"So we don't have a date on the wedding yet?" Ichigo laughed not being able to help himself any longer. Beside him Ishida bunched his wrapped hand into a fist and glared, clearly angered. "Of all the girls in the world you pick the one that can beat up half of Japan."

"I wouldn't say things so lightly Kurosaki, especially when you don't have all of the facts. I don't have all of the facts regarding you for example which is why I haven't brought up until now that fact that you are living with Inoue Orihime, or that it is very clear she has no clue who you are. You seem to treat her with special care, but you push her further away than anyone else. I have held back mentioning the Hollow-like reiatsu that surrounds you and controls your actions. Yes Tatsuki and I are on a first name basis upon her request. But why is it that the woman you have been, in the eyes of the whole city, living with still called Inoue?"

Ichigo took a step back not fully knowing how to process Uryu's outburst. Before his befuddled brain could process it, a mass of fireworks launched into the air exploding and raining red, purple, and golden light down on the busy hospital grounds. Orihime and Rukia _oww_ed and _ah_ed from beside Ichigo telling him the girls returned just in time to see the show. Now sidetracked with Uryu's words on the back burner, he looked up and covered his eyes from the bright explosions over head and said a small prayer that tonight would be quiet and everyone would make it through in one piece.

That's all he wanted. A nice peaceful night. Ichigo looked down at Orihime, gaping up at the flowers bursting in the sky. If not for him, then for her. She needs a normal peaceful night to feel like a real teenage girl.

That wasn't too much to ask for was it?

-0-

Ichigo was never a big fan of the Soul King. Maybe that was why the bastard never answered any of his prayers? Kanonji was predictable down to the last muscle movement. Every phrase and stupid over-the-top motion was a mirror of what Ichigo had already experienced.

_And then he _smelled_ a bad Spirit_.

The same demi hollow that was chained to the hospital shouted and berated Don Kanonji and Ichigo fought not laughing. For a pissed off dead guy, he told it like it was at least. Ichigo looked down at his arm, where Orihime was clutching his shirt sleeve, and glaring at Don Kanonji like the performer was an Arroncar come to take him away. Ichigo smiled slightly then looked to Tatsuki and Ishida both of whom were glaring as well. Ichigo guessed it was easy for the whole group -being as spiritually attuned as they were- to guess what Kanonji planned to do with that staff and the chain in the demi-hollow's chest.

"Tatsuki." The raven haired human turned, her eyes still narrow, "Go find my sisters and make sure they're okay. I am afraid Kanonji is getting too _intense_ for them." Tatsuki looked into Ichigo's eyes and knew instantly that he knew what was about to happen. She looked worried at first, and then a million thoughts flashed through her expression in a millisecond.

"O... Okay Ichigo." Tatsuki took a step back and disappeared into the mob.

Ichigo focused on Ishida, who was watching Tatsuki with a predator's attentiveness.

"Wanna make sure she doesn't get lost?" Ichigo tried not to smile at Ishida's pissed expression.

"She is a capable woman. She doesn't need a baby sitter." Even as he said it Ishida was slowly fading back into the darkness, getting lost in the sea of faces.

Now with just the three shinigami present, Ichigo pulled his battle pass out of his pocket, well aware of Rukia watching him. She did a double take when she saw Ichigo hover his pass behind Orihime's back. A small move would separate Orihime from her body instantly. Her purple eyes looked to Orihime who was both baffled by and fully aware of everything that was happening in front of the camera and completely oblivious to what was happening around her.

"Ori-"

"He's going to make a hollow isn't he Rukia?" Orihime asked quietly, Rukia could only guess so that she could hide what she was saying from Ichigo.

The Shinigami noble was about to answer, but was left looking like a fish as Kanonji's cane slammed into the root of the ghost's chain. Orihime jumped, her back tapped the battle pass, sending her soul forward and flipping her over the rope separating her human body from the stage. She landed on her face. Orihime quickly shot up, ignoring her raw nose and turned back to her body. Ichigo was holding her, while Rukia danced around him shouting about how she must have passed out since she was so into the show.

"Rukia! Why did you do that?" Orihime cried out. "Kurosaki-kun is going to think I'm dead!"

She missed Ichigo's small smile.

"I think she just fainted." Ichigo said, way too loud, simply to assure Orihime he didn't think she was gone.

"But how am I going to get back into my body without Kurosaki-kun noticing!"

"Don't worry about that idiot!" Tatsuki yelled from another part of the audience. Orihime did a quick scan, and saw Tatsuki leaning over the rope to her far left. "Look behind you! Concentrate on the ghost and beating the ever-loving-shit out of Kanonji!"

-0-

"Aren't you going to help her?" Rukia asked breaking the silence.

They had both moved away from the crowd. Already the battle had been going on for a few minutes, more than enough time for people to forget about the teenage girl who passed out not long before Hell broke loose. Ichigo looked down at his lap were Orihime's head lay, her body resting on the top of the picnic table he sat down on. Gently he brushed hair out of her face and then sighed and brought his attention back to Rukia.

"I did help her. I helped her get into her Shinigami form."

"It hardly sounds like _Kagemusha_ to just sit by and let Orihime get into danger."

Ichigo let out a small laugh. "She doesn't need that kind of help, trust me. The days when she needed us to take on little hollows like this are gone." Ichigo lost his smile as he looked off to the hospital just in time to see an explosion destroy the side, raining rubble down onto the crowd.

"It's our time to sit back and worry. That's our job, at least for now. If everyone does their jobs... everything else will fall into place." Ichigo mumbled feeling at a loss. Was he proud or was he upset she was strong enough to take care of herself? Strong enough to no longer need _Kagemusha_... Did she even need _Kurosaki-kun_? Or was he just a leach feeding off the lives of the people he cares about most? Again he found himself lost in worry, but with a quick escape. He was making a difference in one way or another. Parasites only help themselves, and selfish wasn't who he was. Not anymore at least.

Rukia's arms fell to her sides where she left them to hang lifeless, her thoughts leading her down a similar but far more degenerative path.

She knew this was coming, especially after yesterday. Orihime had outgrown her. Rukia knew Orihime would never know her zanpakuto's name. She would never know Shikai or Bankai. Orihime was using borrowed powers, this was very well as strong as she was going to get. The raven haired shinigami looked down at her hands and tried to create a simple ball of reishi. It was a trick, a simple gimmick that she had been able to do since she was a child. Now that task seemed impossible.

She felt disgusted at the fact that she was so weak. The stronger Orihime got the weaker Rukia became. She could almost see the distain on Byakuya's face. She could feel the shackles that they'd slap on her wrists, and see the horror and pain on Orihime's face as she was crushed trying to save her.

Rukia's hands became fists.

How long had she known Orihime, and already she felt closer to her than she did anyone else in the world? Their bond was as strong as sisters, and Rukia would be damned before she let Soul Society get her. That left only one option. Instead of sitting on her thumb waiting for Soul Society to come collect her and take Orihime in, she was going to leave before they knew were Orihime was. The rest would be left to Ichigo.

She gave him a quick glance. He was still watching the battle take place, as best he could from the distance. She gave him a quick bow that he missed and left, hoping beyond hope that she wasn't too late to leave Karakura. With any hope, no one would come after her, until she was long gone.

"So what do you think I should do with her body until she's done? I mean a normal person would take her to the hospital but..." Ichigo looked down to where Rukia was just moments before and saw nothing except air.

"Rukia?"

-0-

It didn't take Ichigo long to figure out where the small trail of Rukia's reiatsu, now almost completely human, was leading him to Orihime's apartment. He tried to smooth down the hair on the back of his neck that was standing on end. It seemed like tonight everything was being thrown for a loop. No one was acting like he was used to them acting. Once again the thought that he fell asleep in a worm-hole that took him into a different dimension than the one his mentor sent him into originally went through his mind, only to be quickly laughed away.

The fact that most everyone he knew was acting like normal people not super-powered shounen-wanna-be's should have made him happy, instead he was worrying. He was going to become an old man too soon if he kept all of this up. He cringed at the idea of being only a teenager, but looking like Zangetsu, or worse yet his father...

He was no longer trying to sense out Rukia as he made his way up to the apartment. It was the best place to look, and he had the feeling he was going to have to bring Rikka with him to heal any little cuts Orihime might have suffered during her fight, so a pit stop at the apartment wasn't such a reach.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo snapped his head up as he reached the top of the stairs. There was Isshin, standing with his hands in his pockets and a solemn look on his face. Ichigo felt his body tense at his father's presence. What could he want now? Was he looking to get his son's body back?

"What are you-" Ichigo didn't get the chance to finish his question.

"Ichigo."

If he had been tense before, Ichigo now felt paralyzed as his mother stepped into view from behind Isshin. The memories of what happened when Karin and Yuzu found him, the last time he saw both his parents, it all ran through his head, and Ichigo turned to go. It was cowardly, and he knew it, but he wouldn't be able to stand anymore harsh words from his mother. He took a step back, ready to run.

"Wait, please." There was something in his mother's voice that made him stop. The woman, now looking more petite and frail than ever, came forward just a step and gave Ichigo a better look at the woman he had always dreamed of never loosing. Ichigo frowned and bowed his head. Had she stopped eating? Had a hard time sleeping? It all showed on his mother's face. That was his fault too. "We didn't come to argue with you. We came to talk."

So that was it, they came to yell at him some more. How much torture did these two hope to inflict? His body and reiatsu were stronger than most but it was times like these when Ichigo realized he had little to no coping skills. Years of running away from emotions had neglected to teach him how to deal. And now he was paying for it.

"Yoruichi came to the house yesterday." Isshin started, knowing Masaki was too emotional at the moment to say anything, "She explained a lot of things. Yelled at us a bit too."

"I..." Ichigo started not knowing what or how to finish. "I'll tell her not to bother your family anymore."

"That's not what we came to talk about... She told us about you. About where you came from, and what happened. She felt that there were some things we should know. Thing's we didn't let you tell us in the heat of the moment."

Ichigo clenched his fists, for what reason, he didn't know. Brief anger flashed in him, followed by relief. Relief that maybe now that they knew, they'd understand. He scolded himself for even thinking such a thing.

"You lost us before didn't you Ichigo? All of us. Orihime-chan, Sado-kun, that boy with the glasses, your whole family... they were all dead weren't they?" Masaki asked, taking a step towards her son.

"I… I couldn't stop him." Ichigo said, staring at the ground, "I did everything I could, and I couldn't stop him from killing them. I lost everyone."

"So Kisuke, the one who trained you in your world, told you to come here so that you could try again, and be happy." Isshin stated more than asked. He had heard the story, and had his answers. And his son wasn't in the right state to tell them both the tale.

"I didn't know what else to do." Isshin and Masaki could hear how their son's voice cracking, "I was alone. And then Urahara told me he had a way so that I could have you all back. I wanted you all back so bad I jumped in and didn't look back."

Silence pressed down on the three. Ichigo could only watch the floor, he didn't dare look up. After so long, so much secrecy and deception, he wouldn't deny it felt a little good to bare the whole truth to his parents. They could hate him for the rest of their lives; he deserved it for what he'd done. He just wanted them to understand, they didn't have to accept him, just understand that he didn't see any other way for him to keep living. That he just wanted the people he cared for more than himself back.

The sound of footsteps echoed loudly as Masaki walked forward. Isshin stayed behind, knowing full well that she wouldn't come to any harm with Ichigo. The mother of three gently reached out and grabbed his left arm. The teenage Vizard finally looked up as he felt his mother's small hand come to rest on his chin, raising his eyes up to meet hers.

"You must have been in so much pain." She said quietly, "You went through so much turmoil, came here, and we took the only thing you wanted away from you. The only thing you wanted was us, your family and friends; the people you lost, and we just ripped that from your fingers."

Ichigo watched in awe as tears started to roll down Masaki's cheeks. This couldn't be real, there was no way this was actually happening.

"We are sorry Ichigo." Ichigo was shocked as Masaki wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug, "I was so angry I didn't stop and think, I didn't give you a chance to tell your story. I wanted my son back, and all this time I was only pushing you away."

Ichigo felt his breath catch in his throat, and a burning came to his eyes. This was real, it wasn't a dream. His parents were really here, really apologizing. His shaky arms wrapped around Masaki as the tears started to flow freely from his eyes. Isshin watched on, feeling warmth fill his heart at the sight. It was familiar, and at the same time it was so new.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo." Masaki wept on, "Can you ever forgive this foolish mother of yours?"

Ichigo's only response was the grip onto her tighter as he started to sob.

Isshin waited until the two had calmed down, wiping a stray tear from his eyes. Masaki cried but whispered the words of comfort she knew, used to comforting a crying Ichigo. The words seemed to have the opposite effect. She guessed as a boy who hadn't heard her whisper them since he was so young, it was only reasonable that her consoling words would make his crying worse. Eventually the two Kurosaki's tears dried up, and they pulled away.

"I'm sorr-" Ichigo said, his voice still cracked.

"Don't do it, Ichigo, don't apologize. Kurosaki's don't apologize, they fix things. That's why I left the apologizing to Masaki. Since neither of us have apologies to say, I have something to say myself..." Isshin said, stepping forward and wrapping an arm around Masaki's shoulders, "We came to take you back home." The words stunned Ichigo like before, "Your family misses you son. We need you back home, with us."

"I..." a solemn look came to Ichigo's face, making his parents worried, "I can't."

"Why not!" Masaki stepped forward, "Ichigo, you're our son, we want you with us. There's still some work to do and I know it will take us a while to get used to one another, but we can be a family."

"There's nothing to get used to mom. I am Ichigo, I am the same son, you don't need to treat me differently and you don't have to see me differently. You need to understand that before I can come home..."

"You don't want to come home because of... because of me?" Masaki asked, her voice nearing tears again.

"It's not that. I would never refuse to come home because of something ridiculous like that. I want to go back, more than anything. I want to wake up to the old man's sneak attacks again. I want to go down to breakfast and see you all smiling. I want to go home and smell dinner and see life in the house instead of it being empty. But..." Ichigo's eyes drifted to the side, to Orihime's door, "The time is coming for Soul Society to make their move. They'll take Rukia. If I went back, Inoue would be left here, all alone. The only selfish thing I wanted was to have all my friends and family back. I have that now, so I'm not going to be selfish anymore."

Both the elder Kurosaki's shared a small smile with each other, Ichigo obliviously looking at the doorway. Yoruichi had been right, Ichigo did indeed have feelings for the auburn girl. In fact, they were sure the major deciding factor for Ichigo to choose to go through the gateway he did was _because_ of Orihime. Though neither the cat nor Ichigo had said or most likely would ever say it if the two parents were right.

"We understand Ichigo." Masaki said, walking forward and giving her son a small hug before she made her way down the stairs. Trying to hide her tears of both happiness and pain, she didn't turn to meet his eye as she added, "Your room will be waiting for you when you want to come back home, or if you need to pick anything up. And maybe... you could at least come home for dinner? You're sisters miss you almost as much as I do..."

The orange haired teen gave his mother a nod, not really knowing what to say. Everything seemed to be coming together too nicely. Discretely Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek, both the pain and the taste of blood told him it was not a dream or hypnotic spell. It could only mean that God was building up the tension elsewhere. Soon it would spill over into his life and cause tragedy. The worst parts of his life always seemed to follow the best.

Ichigo watched her go, barely dodging his father's fist as it tried to connect with the back of his head. Ichigo growled as his father laughed, slinging an arm around Ichigo's shoulders and pulling him into a half hug.

"I love you, and I am sorry." Isshin whispered to Ichigo, making the teen's eyes water again.

"I thought Kurosaki's never apologized." Ichigo mumbled, wrapping an arm slightly around his father. Enough to count and feel like an embrace, but not enough to make him feel awkward. He never even hugged his old man when he was alive.

"That's just what we tell our women." Isshin laughed again and pulled back, putting a comfortable distance between them.

"Your rules are stupid old man." Ichigo mumbled, bowing his head and blinking away the tears. Again Isshin chuckled.

"That's my son." He said proudly, poking his finger into Ichigo's chest, "What does your name mean?"

"To protect one thing." Ichigo answered.

"That's right." Isshin turned away from Ichigo, following his wife down the stairs, "So you protect that girl with everything you have Ichigo. Don't let any harm come to her. Keep your promise." As his parents reached the turn, about to leave Ichigo's sight, Isshin turned around again, "Kurosaki's don't break their promises."

-0-

Rukia finished pinning her letter. It was one solid and crisp fold and a small hint on the top to let Orihime know which of her roommates wrote the letter. Rukia looked down at her wrist. A simple bracelet won by Orihime at a school festival. The auburn haired princess had one that matched, but had it draped over her the frame of her brother's picture. "_So I'll never lose it.",_ she had said. Rukia struggled to try and pull the band off in hopes of completely separating them. But the symbol of their friendship and bond refused to budge.

The strong woman let out a whimper and slammed her palms into her eyes, trying her hardest to prevent any tears from falling down. She was too emotional and to connected to this world. She should have never let any of this happen. Kuchiki Rukia was such a fool.

She reached over to the lamp sitting on Orihime's desk and flicked the light off. She wanted the darkness and greeted it as a way to make an exit. As a Shinigami she lived and worked in the shadows. But now the darkness seemed so damned lonely. She turned and frowned at the crack of light seeping out from the door to Ichigo's room. Her first thought was a very human one, that Ichigo was wasting electricity. Then she remembered back to his hollow's quick actions pertaining the closet door. Logic took over, clouding her emotions and pushing her forward to investigate.

Since she was a dead woman anyway, Rukia slowly slid the door open, expecting to see a pair of black and gold eyes staring at her, and then feeling a sword through her stomach. But the room was empty with just the light on his desk on, shining out towards the closet. Slowly and uneasy, Rukia walked to the door and slid it open.

Rukia gasped and took a step back. Her violet eyes scanning over one white board and then another. There were five in all set up and seemingly color coordinated. Names popped out at her the most. Ukitaki Joshiro, Hitsuguya Toshiro, Renji Abarai, and even her adoptive brother were among the nearly dozens of names and events listed all over the dry erase boards. She landed her gaze on the center board where Ichigo had a web graph surrounding words that made her eyes nearly leave her skull and her breath nearly leave her chest.

_Kill Sousuke Aizen_

-0-

Ichigo returned his father's smile before he turned around to head into the apartment. Despite his constant protests, Orihime had gotten him a key for the apartment. He quietly slipped the key into the lock and turned, noticing the lack of any resistance. Someone had already unlocked the door.

Ichigo stepped inside quietly. The entire home was dark, except for a small, dim light that came from his guest bedroom. He walked inside, Orihime's own desk, which was usually organized and clean, had a folded up note resting on it. Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks, he recognized that note, with the stupid bunny face on it telling whoever was reading to get rid of the 'B's in the note.

"Ichigo..." Rukia's voice snapped Ichigo from his shock. Ichigo tore his eyes away from the note to see Rukia. She was acting like she had earlier that day, when she told him Orihime loved him. Like she was preparing to say goodbye for good.

"Rukia, what..."

"Promise me, promise you will take care of Orihime." Rukia stood in her usual serious pose, her arms crossed and her stare firm.

"What? Ruki-"

"Just promise me, okay? I know I have trusted you with her before and I know, even if you don't, that you care about her in some way, but I need to know, if anything happens..."

Ichigo crossed the distance to her in a moment, leaning down and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Rukia, tell me what's wrong." He bent down to look her in the eyes. "If you're in trouble tell me so I can fix it."

"But will you do the same for Orihime?"

"What kind of dumb question is that?" Ichigo snapped, his patience running thin. "Of course I would! I would do anything to protect Inoue. I would do the same for you too Rukia. You just have to..."

Rukia took a step back and out of Ichigo's grasp. "I do not want you to, nor do I need you to protect me. I need you to be there for Orihime. She won't understand. I don't know how, but i know you know what's going to happen. I won't ask you to tell me how you know it. I don't want to know. Just promise me. I need to hear you say the words."

"I promise on my whole being that I will protect Inoue."

Rukia noticeably relaxed and sighed, as if a whole weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She could see the truth in Ichigo's eyes, he would protect Orihime from what was coming. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a device Ichigo had never seen before. It looked almost like the glove she used to use on him a long time ago, except the black cloth only covered the bottom portion of her hand. In the lowest place of her palm, a strange screw protruded out.

"Rukia...?"

"I am sorry Ichigo, but I can't have you following me."

Ichigo shouted in shocked question as Rukia launched herself forward ramming the weird screw into his chest. His world faded to black.

Rukia winced as Ichigo fell back limply. The impact of his body hitting the floor shook the room. It would worry Orihime to come home and find an unconscious Ichigo on her floor, but Rukia didn't have the strength needed to lift up such a heavy load. With a final look to the note under the lamp, Rukia pulled off the glove and put it in her pocket. She stepped over Ichigo as she made her way out of the apartment. She just had one more thing to do.

The moment her feet hit the pavement, Rukia burst out into a run. It hadn't been too long since they left she knew they had been here, she could hear them from inside the apartment... and after a minute of running, Rukia finally caught up to Isshin and Masaki.

"Hold it!"

The couple turned at the voice, surprised to see Rukia panting slightly as she came to a stop in front of them.

"Hello." Masaki greeted hesitantly, "You're Orihime-chan's cousin, right?"

"I'm not Orihime's cousin, and I'm pretty sure the both of you know that already." Although Rukia was resting her hands on her knees trying to regain a steady breath she gave the pair a stern look.

Isshin quickly stepped forward, putting himself between Rukia and Masaki. Masaki watched Rukia with a worried look, wondering what was happening. Rukia straightened her posture as she started into Isshin's also stern gaze.

"I knew, Masaki didn't." Isshin clarified. "It's been twenty years, but it wasn't so hard for me to remember a name like Kuchiki."

"You mean she's not Orihime-chan's cousin?" Masaki asked.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia, of Division 13 of the Soul Society."

Masaki let out a small gasp and grabbed onto Isshin's hand. She knew what Soul Society was, Isshin had explained everything to her, and also told her that he had left it behind to be with her. In her mind the Soul Society was the enemy. That much was clear to anyone who saw the way she pushed away her son, simply thinking he was from the land where the dead fight malevolent masked monsters. She knew that in the eyes of the Shinigami, Isshin was a fugitive, and should they ever find him, he would be dragged back to receive his punishment.

"What does Soul Society want with me after all this time? Isshin asked, his face setting into a scowl.

"Nothing." Rukia stated, getting confused looks from the two, "I haven't informed Soul Society of you. I'm here out of personal curiosity."

Isshin watched the short Shinigami in front of him carefully. Despite her size, he could tell she was strong, even without powers. However, he could also tell she wasn't lying, what reason would she have? If she had informed her captain of him, he would be facing an entire platoon of Shinigami instead of one. Gradually, Isshin relaxed, Masaki taking the silent cue to let out her held breath, though she didn't take her eyes off Rukia.

"What do you want to know?" Isshin asked.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked, narrowing her eyes.

Isshin straightened, suddenly appearing regal and powerful, "Former Captain, Kurosaki Isshin." He answered.

Rukia's eyes shot open at the information. A Shinigami of captain level hiding in Karakura? The cracks in the mystery of Ichigo's own power and its strength were slowly filling in.

"How could you possibly hide for so long?" she asked in shock.

Isshin gave her a small grin, "It's rather hard to find a Shinigami when everyone thinks he's lost all his powers."

"Why would you-." Rukia stopped her question, her eyes finding Masaki, "...I see." Isshin gave her a small nod, letting Rukia know she was right. He had given up all his power to be with the woman he loved.

"I'm assuming this is about Ichigo." Isshin brought her back to the point.

"You kicked him out of your home because he's a Shinigami." Rukia returned to her stern gaze, "Why?"

"I promised my wife that our children would never have to live in the world we vowed to leave behind. When they were born, we had any and all power they possessed locked away."

"Then how did he become a Shinigami?" Rukia asked, eyes wide.

"That's his story to tell, not ours."

Silence settled over the three as Rukia stared Isshin down. The man had a will to match his son's; she wasn't going to get any more information out of him about the subject. Rukia nodded, He would need that strength to do what she asked of them. She only wished and hoped that Ichigo would listen to reason. Listen to the parents he loved.

"Um, excuse me." Masaki piped up from behind Isshin, "But why are you only confronting us about this now?"

Though she didn't uncross her arms, Rukia's stance relaxed.

"I committed a grave crime, I gave my Shinigami powers to Orihime. After what happened yesterday, they'd have to be insane to not send a group over here to investigate. Even if I hid, they'd find me, so I'm giving myself up."

"You're hoping that they'll be happy enough with you that they won't go looking for Orihime-chan." Isshin finished. "It's a long shot, but the idea holds merit."

"Why?" Masaki asked, worry in her voice, "What do they want with Orihime-chan?"

"Don't worry about that." Rukia said, giving the woman a small smile, "I told her to hide herself until this blows over. And I made Ichigo promise to keep her safe. She'll be fine, but I need you two to do something for me."

"And what is that?" Isshin asked, not quite trusting the short Shinigami.

"I have the feeling that Ichigo is going to come after me. I want you to stop him when he tries."

-0-

He fell to his knees and then on to his hands, already comfortable with the horizontal world.

"Damnit!" Ichigo cursed and punched the hard surface of glass, creating a spider web of cracks across the surface. "I should have known she was going to do something stupid like that!"

"Yes, you should have." His hollow chided back, and knelt down so he could meet eyes with his king. "But now is hardly the time to think about what should have been obvious to you at the time. It's time to get out of here and save the damned idiot so we can kill her later, _king_."

"Ichigo's attempts to leave have already done damage to his psyche. Since his mind has been unstable today, it is going to do more damage if he continues to push." Zangetsu said as a matter of fact as he stood on his poll and scanned the buildings eyeing cracked walls and shattered windows. It looked like Ichigo had been through a battle. But then he had, all day he had been battling with memories. Even nearly peaceful memories like that of watching Don Kanonji could cause Ichigo to remember painful memories he had buried within these building and walls. Every memory was painful, a battle that broke a part of his inner world apart, and took what felt like eternities to fix.

"Fucking pansy is living in the past." The white copy growled, stabbing his sword into the building a hair's breadth from slicing into Ichigo's hand. The King curled his hand into a fist, it seemed that neither the Hollow nor the Human were in the mood for games. "I should just take over the body for you. I can guarantee that that fucking midget will learn her lesson and those two shinigami she's running from will never come back here again."

"You're not taking over." Ichigo growled, and grabbed onto Zangetsu, shattering the blade like it was glass.

"That's the thing I don't get _Ichigo_ we agreed to be partners, two souls merged to control one body, yet here you are calling all of the shots, I'm thinking it's about time I got to call the shots."

"There will be none of that." Zangetsu boomed, "Neither Ichigo or you are going to take over this body."

"Finally going to rebel Zany-boy?" Hollow growled and almost sounded excited. "You picked a really bad time."

"The device Kuchiki used sent Ichigo into his mind. He is now a secondary soul like you and I. The device is called Tamashī Fukyō, it was designed to push prisoners into their own worlds for transportation. It supplements the Shinigami's consciousness with a blank space..."

"In other worlds it took over my body, but left no one to drive." Ichigo stood up and swung his arm, slamming it into a building almost touching the skyscraper he was standing on.

"How do you get out when I'm king?" The hollow asked, his voice calm and almost scary as he hit a point of reason.

"What?" Ichigo turned to face the hollow. His face, excuse the eyes, was an exact match to his own, making the vizaard almost want to shiver.

"Let's do what we do best king." the hollow's face relaxed and an evil glint hit his eyes. "Take the fuck over."

-0-

"Rukia!" Orihime called out into her dark apartment, "Kurosaki-kun! Are you two here?"

The only greeting she received was silence. Orihime bit her bottom lip nervously; Ichigo had been acting odd ever since he met the girls to pick a kimono out for her. Now both he and Rukia disappeared while she was dealing with a hollow at Don Kanonji's show. The auburn Shinigami walked into her apartment, her eyes adjusting and catching the light seeping in from Ichigo's room. The apartment was too dark to see much of anything, except a head of orange hair, glowing in the faint light.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Orihime rushed over, kneeling down beside the boy and checking him over. He looked like he'd been knocked conscious, sprawled out on the ground with his arms spread out. If it weren't for the gentle movements of his chest, Orihime would have thought he was dead. After a few moments of looking him over, Orihime left and brought a pillow from his room, at least wanting his head to be on something soft when he woke up. She paused looking at his closet with the door wide open. Five dirty but blank white boards were propped up for the world to see. The substitute shook off the weird sight, and hurried back into the living room to prop up her roommate's head.

When she finished, Orihime stood and took a quick inventory of the living room, nothing was missing, so it wasn't a robbery. But there was a single piece of paper resting on her normally clean desk, with a drawing that could only have been done by Rukia. Orihime snatched up the letter, it being her only key to knowing what was going on.

-0-

She had to keep running, running faster so she could get out of Karakura. The longer she stayed in this town the longer Soul Society had to pin point her. Every second she stayed in this town the longer Orihime would be in danger. In Rukia's mind, she saw all of her memories, good and bad, with Orihime. A tear escaped her eye.

The longer she stayed the longer Ichigo, Arasawa, Sado, the Kurosaki's... all of them were in danger because of her. All of them in one way or another shared some sort of memory with her. She had formed hearts with each of them. She had done the worst and she had put targets on all of their backs. She suddenly wished that Kaien and his lovely wife, the woman who was once Rukia's best friend had been wrong. But she knew that hope was in vain.

The bond she had made with all of the human's here was never going to leave her. She could never break these types of heart. She couldn't throw them away. Because of those bonds every step became harder and harder to make.

The air changed and the temperature dropped, making Rukia catch of glimpse of her breath. She paused in mid run and watched her breath fill the air around her, before the atmosphere normalized once again. To a normal human, it was a freak change in temperature, a quick breeze that gave them a subtle chill. But Rukia was no idiot. She knew what she had just experienced.

The Senkaimon.

"Hello Kuchiki-san."

Rukia froze at the voice; she could feel the combined pressure of both a captain and a vice-captain behind her. Slowly, she turned around. In the sky, with the moon behind them, stood Squad 5 Captain, Aizen Sousuke and his Vice-Captain Hinamori Momo. The two slowly descended to the ground, and Rukia had to fight the urge to run with every moment.

"Thank you for not running; this will make it much easier for all of us." Aizen spoke, his voice calm and cool.

"Running wouldn't have helped." Rukia answered, hesitantly taking a step forward. She could feel the first droplet of sweat trickle down her brow, showing her nervousness.

"No, I'm afraid not." Aizen turned to Momo, "Hinamori, please restrain Kuchiki-san."

"Yes, Aizen-taichou." Hinamori responded, stepping forward, her hands held ready to cast the kido spell. The Vice-captain gave a polite bow and a quiet sorry, showing her respect, despite the current situation.

"Restrain?" Rukia took a quick step back.

"Simply protocol Kuchiki-san." Aizen reassured his glasses only emphasizing his kind eyes. "Please don't resist."

Not that she even had the chance, in a split second it was over. Hinamori had extended her hand, not even needing to speak the spell to cast it. Chains made of light shot from her outstretched hand, closing the distance and wrapping tightly around Rukia.

"Now, Kuchiki." Aizen walked forward, coming to stop in front of the captive. He looked down, his eyes boring into hers, "Where is the human that you gave your powers to?"

Rukia's blood went cold, and her heart rate quickened. Sousuke Aizen pushed his glasses up to better see his captive. Lights from the street flashed into the lenses, and when his eyes were visible again Rukia took a step back. His eyes seemed different somehow. It was in a way impossible to explain coherently. Three words flashed into Rukia's mind, making her quiver.

_Kill Sousuke Aizen._

'_Ichigo... what do you know?'_

-0-

Orihime read the letter through one more time. The puzzle hadn't been hard, but the message was what worried her. Rukia was leaving and didn't want anyone to follow her, and Orihime was supposed to lay low until whatever was happening blew over?

Orihime didn't understand, everything was supposed to be okay now. She, Kagemusha, and Ishida had defeated the swarm of hollows that attacked the town; Ichigo was getting back to his normal self. He had even smiled like his old self at dinner. Now something was happening with Rukia, and she was just supposed to stay hidden while her mentor and friend disappeared?

"Rikka."

Orihime placed the note back on the table and looked around for the mod soul. The kindly little doll didn't run into the room, as she was prone to do whenever called by Orihime or Rukia. Orihime waited a minute, but still there was no sign of the little mod soul. Then it occurred to her, if Rukia didn't want Orihime following, she had probably hid Rikka to keep Orihime from being able to follow. Suddenly Orihime regretted rejoining her body.

_What can I do now?_

"You appear in need of some assistance Inoue-san."

Orihime turned the voice, surprised to see a man balancing on the open window sill in her living room. His green and white striped had was pulled down, shadowing the top half of his face except for his eyes. The man she had seen nearly a dozen times, but never truly met, looked more suspicious than normal reclined against the window sill.

"Y-you!" Orihime cried in surprise.

"Indeed." Urahara said, slipping out of the window to stand in front of Orihime, "But we'll have time to get better acquainted later. Right now, you need to get to Kuchiki-san." He raised the cane in his hand, "And I can assist with that."

Orihime looked at the base of his cane, the same skull that covered Rukia's glove stared straight at her. Still hesitant she gave a skeptical look to Urahara.

"That is unless you want to lay low as Kuchiki-san advised. But I think we both know that's not what you want to do." Urahara smiled, and Orihime gave him a defiant look.

It seemed a little Kurosaki-san had rubbed off on the beauty. Urahara looked to the unconscious boy. _Let's hope he rubbed off more than just a sour expression... she's going to need all she can get..._

-0-

Shadows cast on the streets and walls of a land lost in time. Somewhere a little girl peaks out the door to the shack she calls home, only to be ripped away from the entrance by her makeshift mother. The door slammed just as the last shadow passed by their home.

The dark visitors paused at the edge, where dirty land touched a higher class of ghost. Eyes that took on the job of a watchdog spied the group, never taking a watchful gaze off of the leader of the trespassers. Said foggy figure turned, it's wide and eerie smile reaching the guard. Brown eyes widened and then narrowed in rebellion against the shocking sight of his discovery.

Out of the darkness that surrounded him, a hand as hard as stone appeared and grabbed his shoulder. The watchdog turned and gasped at the perpetrator, just as a hand slammed down on his jaw, knocking the wind out of him. The shadows took their chance. No longer being followed or watched they slipped away, blending into the dead of night.

-0-

In another part of the world, unreachable by all but one, another shadow stood on the edge of an abyss, staring down wondering what would happen if he jumped. Where was the bottom? The shadow gulped and moved back into the light of confidence, making his orange hair shine.

"Okay." Ichigo gulped, "So..." he took that step forward again and looked over the side. He had done this before, he remembered. His hollow had taken over durning training, it had been an accidental lapse in control, but Ichigo remembered using this to gain back his control. "This _should _work..."

"You're confidence is reassuring." His hollow sly remark was followed by a peek of his own. The white copy frowned.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights." Ichigo joked, feeling his heart quicken. He wondered if he was mocking himself more than his hollow.

"I ain't afraid of heights... Being stuck in the body of a vegetable leaves a nasty taste though."

"Ichigo's idea holds merit. To jolt yourself awake, and give the presence in control a rush of vertigo." Zangetsu turned to the hollow and narrowed his eyes. "It worked with you."

"Yeah but the second King hits one of the buildings bellow, and flattens out like a damned pancake, you'll regret agreein' to his retar-"

"Stop it." Ichigo growled. "I made this choice, and if I don't disappear when I get close to a building, just... I don't know... catch me."

"You say it like I'd have a choice." The hollow replied.

Ichigo took another look down. The toes of his shoes dangled over the edge of the building. He closed his eyes and turned around. It seemed easier to lean back than to plunge head first into the depths of his inner world. He met eyes with his inner hollow who almost looked worried in a certain light. The expression disappeared as if he knew he'd been caught.

"You're a moron."

"That's why I'm King." Ichigo smiled and closed his eyes.

With a slow tilt his weight slipped off the edge and gravity took over pulling him down into the sky. As Ichigo fell backward Zangetsu's eyes shot up and searched the sky.

It wouldn't be long before there was rain.

-0-

"Your silence is commendable Kuchiki Rukia." Aizen's voice sent a chill down Rukia's spine, "However, this will only make things more difficult for yourself."

The proverbial tale of the Serpent in the Garden buzzed through her mind as the captain of Division 5 knelt down to meet her eye. His glasses seemed to hide a warm meaning behind his eyes, and without them, the Shinigami lost without her powers believed that Aizen's eyes would only look dead. He offered out his hand, the offering of an invisible poisonous apple that would send her out of the Soul King's good graces and into a whirlpool of suffering.

If Rukia could have stepped back out of his reach, she would have.

"If you were to tell us who and where they are, then the Soul Society may be lenient towards you both. After all it was only a mere human you gave your powers to, they could not have known better. And you Rukia, you have your brother waiting for you."

Rukia's eyes opened wide in shock. Her throat went dry. Byakyua? Could he really help her and Orihime? The Kuchiki's were powerful, and had enough clout, but her older brother didn't seem like he was capable of breaking any rules… Except the rule to never marry or adopt the lower class citizens. Which he did… for her.

Imagines and memories of her times with her brother, both rare and far between as they were, resonated in her soul, while Aizen's words echoed off of empty cave wall in her heart. Slowly Rukia bowed her head.

"I understand." Rukia replied, refusing to say anything more.

"Good." Aizen drawled, "Now where-."

"I understand, Aizen-Taichou, however," Rukia raised her head and glared into glass covered eyes. "I won't tell you."

If he was shocked by her growl of resolve, he didn't show it. Instead, he stood up to his full height, an expression akin to the words "what a pity" that seemed itched into his brow.

"Very well then." Aizen nodded, "Hinamori, please take Kuchiki-san back to Soul Society, I shall find and deal with the human."

"No!"

Hinamori quickly pulled on the chains, holding Rukia in place as the short noble began to struggle. The vice-captain had to work to keep her face neutral. She had received the same orders her captain had; find and apprehend Kuchiki Rukia and eliminate the human with her Shinigami powers. From the ex-noble's reaction, the human meant a lot to her.

"Kuchiki-san please try not to struggle." Hinamori's gentle and innocent voice cried, next to Rukia's ear. "Aizen-Taichou only wants to help you and he isn't going to hurt your human friend. You have to understand we have orders, but Aizen-Taichou is kind and I am sure what he says is true."

"And what if I told you I didn't know?" Rukia's voice quivered. "What would you do if I told you she was warned, and that she-."

"That she isn't human?" Aizen finished. "You're time here may have clouded your senses Kuchiki-san. It's embedded into a human's nature to propel one's self into danger."

"Not this human." She growled through clenched teeth. "I know by now she has read my warning. This is that last place she would be."

Dust blasted into the air, separating Rukia and the fifth division lieutenant away from the four eyed captain. The impact was heavy, but the speed of the object was slow enough to give Rukia enough of a glimpse to feel her throat go dry. Aizen took a breath, and watched the figure, cloaked in Whinigami robes along with brilliant colored hair. Quickly he calculated how surprised he should act over her appearance, but chose to remain stoic.

As the dust settled Rukia tried to move forward, but Hinamori pulled her back, undoubtedly uncomfortable by the amount of reiatsu leaking from their guest. Rukia was used to it, Orihime's grand entrance and her blatant disregard for her own safety was what the noble was far more concerned about.

Orihime stood to her full length. To Rukia she looked short standing next to Aizen, who still hadn't shown any reaction to the human's entrance. Calmly, as if completely unaware of what was going on with the three Shinigami, the auburn haired princess lifted her feet, one at a time, and patted their sore bottoms.

"I am glad you taught me how to walk in the sky, but a lesson on landing would have been good too." Orihime spoke with a straight face, still looking at her sock and sandal covered feet.

"It appears we've run into some luck." Aizen commented, carefully watching as Orihime finished her self-check before paying them any mind, "The human has come to us."

"Orihime." Rukia whispered quietly to herself, watching the scene with horror, "No! I told you to stay hidden! Why didn't you listen to me!"

"You're in trouble Rukia." The way Orihime said it, it made Rukia stop any struggling, as if she was stating a simple fact, "You're my friend, how could you think that I wouldn't do everything I can to help you when you're in trouble? So just stay still for a few moments Rukia." Finally, Orihime looked up, giving Rukia a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, everything's going to be okay."

"You're quite confident in your skills." Aizen stated, making Rukia's blood run cold again.

Orihime turned a hard gaze onto the captain. So this was the problem Rukia had told her to hide from, two other Shinigami come to take her back to Soul Society?

"Let Rukia go." She demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. We have our orders: '_Apprehend the fugitive Kuchiki Rukia and eliminate the human responsible for the loss of her powers_.'" Aizen regarded Orihime for another moment before he turned and walked back to where Rukia and Hinamori stood, "Hinamori, hand control of the binding kido to me please, I'd like you to deal with the human."

"Of course Aizen-taichou." She nodded.

Rukia could only stand still as she watched Hinamori extend her hand out, the kido switching from her hands to Aizen's. With Rukia secure again the lieutenant carefully walked forward, drawing her zanpakutou. Orihime watched and reciprocated, drawing her own blade and stepping forward.

"My name is Hinamori Momo, the lieutenant of the 5th Division of the Gotei 13."

"I'm Inoue Orihime, high school student and friend to Rukia. I want to ask you again to give her back to me, please."

"I'm sorry, but we have our orders."

Momo's reply was the only warning Orihime had before the short lieutenant shot forward, years of training guiding her blade as she brought it down at the auburn haired girl. Orihime raised her own sword. The blades clashed with a burst of sparks, the spiritual metals grinding against each other.

Orihime pushed back and jumped away, dashing forward the moment her feet touched the ground again. Momo blocked Orihime's flurry of attacks as they came. The human girl was fast, she'd give her that, months of fighting hollows must have trained her well. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to touch the trained Shinigami, and Orihime could only watch as Hinamori knocked her strikes away.

Orihime didn't even see Hinamori slip past her barrage of strikes, but she felt the pain of the lieutenant's blade cutting through her side.

The human gasped, and held her side with her free hand as Hinamori slowly walked towards her.

"I am sorry it had to come to this Inoue-san. I am sure that if you'd stop fighting, then we-."

"No," Orihime stood strong, no longer caring about her side or the feeling of warm blood seeping down her side. With both hands on her sword she glared the shinigami down with as much determination as she could muster. "I can't let you."

Momo's sighed in reply and shot forward, her zanpakuto ready to slice through flesh.

Suddenly Orihime found herself on the defensive, and just barely keeping herself standing under the strength of the attacks coming her way. This was different than any hollow she had fought. True, there were some that had intelligence, but even then they were still relying on brute strength and instinct to take them through the fight. This was a foe that knew what she was doing, and was still holding back.

Her new wound was bleeding, and her strength was quickly fading under Hinamori's unrelenting strikes.

"You are very strong." Hinamori commented, stopping her barrage and putting some distance between her and Orihime,"What's you're zanpauto's name?"

"Name?" Orihime didn't take her eyes off the short girl, even when she was acting so kind, instead she held up her sword higher to see both the girl and the sharp blade. "I didn't know you could name them. Was I supposed to?"

Momo's eyes went wide at Orihime's innocent remark. The human was strong and had so much pressure behind her movements… how could she not know the name of her sword.

"I think it's best you give up now, Inoue-san. You have skills, but you should understand now that there's a difference in our powers. You're just a human; you could never equal me in a fight. Please just give up now, you'll make it less painful on yoursel-"

Hinamori was left quiet as Orihime quickly closed the distance between them, stretching out her blade and leaving a long cut across her cheek. Orihime kept her blade in place, held against Momo's neck.

"You were saying?" She asked.

Momo slowly brought her free hand up, leaving a long smear as she wiped the blood from her cheek with the back of her hand. Neither girl moved as Momo inspected the blood on left smeared on the pale skin on her knuckles, surprised that such a greenhorn could even get such a hit on her. It was disappointing the human girl would never get a chance to train at the Academy.

"I'm sorry." Hinamori spoke quietly, looking at Orihime with pity, "But you were warned. What happens now is the result of your choices and actions."

There was a slight flash as light reflected off Hinamori's blade before it was stabbed into Orihime's shoulder.

"Snap, Tobiume."

Orihime screamed as she felt the blade in her shoulder twist and change form; another, smaller, blade buried itself into her arm as well. She opened her eyes against the pain, taking in the sword's new form. Hinamori's eyes were hard as the blade began to glow with a pink light.

Pain erupted through Orihime's shoulder as she was sent flying back. The world was blurred around her as she was sent rolling across the ground, coming to a stop several feet away from the three other Shinigami. Hinamori lowered her blade slowly, watching the auburn girl drop her sword to reach up and grab her shoulder. Her attack had blasted the sleeve of her shihakushou to pieces, small fragments of the fabric settling on the ground around her. The shoulder itself was in bad shape, the stab wound widened and deepened by her zanpakutou's attack, along with the burns from a spiritual attack at such close range, it was a miracle the girl still _had_ an arm.

"I warned you." Momo said, "Fighting hollows for two months doesn't even begin to equal the training I've been through. You'd _barely_ pass as a rookie Shinigami, you don't even know your zanpakutou's name."

"Damnit Orihime, RUN!" Rukia screamed, desperately pulling against her restraints. She couldn't watch this, she couldn't watch her friend die in some hopeless attempt to save her. Why wouldn't Orihime just listen to her?

"I'm afraid that's no longer an option." Aizen's smooth voice rang through Rukia, "Her chance to run away from this was forfeit the moment she appeared before us." He regarded the Kuchiki captive for a moment before returning his attention back to the two in front of him, "Hinamori, the girl is proving to be troublesome. I think it best you just end it now."

The lieutenant nodded, her face set as she prepared to follow her captain's order. Rukia began struggling against her restraints, trying anything to pull free. She had to stop this; she had to stop another friend from dying. The only reason this was happening was because of her, because she hadn't thought her actions through enough. And she had knocked the only person that could help them unconscious.

For all the yelling, the struggling, and the fact that the woman who was about to kill her was slowly walking towards her, Orihime couldn't hear a thing. Everything was blurred and muddled, incoherent. All she could do was lie on the ground, gripping her shoulder. Was this how it was going to end for her? At the hands of Shinigami come to take Rukia away to who-knew-what fate?

"_What are you doing?"_ spoke a soft, female voice.

Orihime blinked in surprise, now she was hearing voices.

"_You have the power to beat them."_

If she had the power then where was it? What was it that separated her from the two Shinigami there?

"_It's locked away. Trapped beneath power that isn't yours. Trapped with me."_

Then how was she supposed to get to it?

"_Reach for it, Orihime. Reach for me, I'm here. I want to help you."_

And then everything slowed down. Orihime could see Hinamori, still walking towards her, but so much slower than before. As if the world had been put on slow-motion. And then she could feel it, the power she needed. It was rising up, pushing its way to the surface, reaching out for her. Orihime closed her eyes and focused on it, reached for it.

"_Who are you?"_ she asked the voice.

There was a long pause of silence,_ "You still can't hear my name."_ the voice sounded sad, _"But that doesn't matter right now. You'll hear it, soon enough."_

Orihime could feel the power in her grasp; it was there, so close. She could even feel the presence of the mysterious voice, as if the woman was standing beside her, watching her. But she wasn't surprised they were there at all, like she was only just now noticing someone who had been beside her, her entire life.

"_I _have_ been here your entire life."_

And there it was. The power she needed. Orihime could feel it racing through her being, coursing through her veins, a part of her and yet at the same time something completely new. She felt stronger, her shoulder and side didn't hurt anymore.

"_I can do this."_ Orihime thought, opening her eyes.

-0-

A gentle rain fell from a sky barely reachable from the cover of the long green trees. The sound of raindrops echoed throughout the vast bamboo forest, the drops creating never ending ripples on the water that served as the ground in the twisted world a young pale woman had been left alone to wander since her mistress hurdled her into the spirit of another.

Sode no Shiraiyuki carefully made her way through the eternal river of trees, her eyes forward as she found the person she was looking for, a lone figure sitting on a rock sticking out of the water below their feet. Despite the umbrella tipped back to hide most of their appearance, it was most definitely female.

"You seem worried Shiraiyuki." A calm but childish voice whispered out to her guest.

Sode no Shiraiyuki stopped, surprised the person before her had managed to discover her. Then again, this was _her_ world, not Shiraiyuki's. With a sigh, she made her way over to the figure on the rock, taking a seat so that their backs were to each other. After a moment the other woman lifted the umbrella higher, bringing Shiraiyuki under the cover as well. Not that either needed an umbrella in a world where the rain didn't make you wet.

"I thought you only shared your umbrella with-." Shiraiyuki spoke.

"I share it with anyone who needs it." The umbrella covered girl replied, cutting Shiraiyuki off, not wanting to hear the name of the person she missed to dearly. "That just mostly happens to be him. You know how grouchy he gets when he's caught in the rain."

The two women shared a small laugh at the image of a grumpy dark clothed boy, soaked from head to toe. This was what had made the last two months easy for Shiraiyuki, the company. Orihime was a skilled Shinigami, and she would have been proud to be the auburn girl's zanpakutou, but that role was already taken by the girl behind her, lightly humming a tune as she watched the rain. Shirayuki missed her clear snow covered valley, where the snow always crunched and no matter where you walk, you can never see where you had been.

"What do you think will happen to me?" Shiraiyuki asked, breaking the serenity of the area.

"Won't you just return to Kuchiki-san?"

"I'm not sure. She has become so weak these last two months, I'm not even sure if she still has any Shinigami powers left."

"Don't worry Shiraiyuki-san." A comforting hand was placed on the icy zanpakutou's shoulder, "I'm sure everything will be alright. After all, _you_ are her power. You just need a way to get back into her heart."

"I hope so." Shiraiyuki turned, her light blue eyes meeting a set hued crimson, "For both our sakes, Amanogawa."

-0-

Hinamori stopped, staring wide eyed at the sight before her. She was briefly aware of the wind whipping up around her, but she couldn't take her eyes off Orihime.

The auburn girl was expelling more reiatsu than seemed possible, the energy swirling around her as she stood, picking her sword up, and turned to face her opponent again. Hinamori barely raised her blade in time to block as Orihime shot towards her. The blades ground against each other, but Orihime had the advantage, and pushed back, sending Hinamori into a street light. The metal pole rang, and the lieutenant pushed herself to her feet shakily.

"How did you do that?" She asked in mixed awe and surprise.

"I'm not sure." Orihime answered, standing ready to fight, her eyes glowing gold.

The two exchanged a hard look before they threw themselves at each other. Every strike Momo made, Orihime blocked, but for every strike Orihime threw at her, she felt as if her arms were close to breaking. How could a human be this strong, even with borrowed Shinigami powers? Sparks ignited every time their swords clashed, briefly lighting up the night.

Rukia could only watch in shock. How could Orihime have called up that sort of power? True, she knew the auburn had a lot; the fact was obvious since the incident with the Menos. But that had been wild and uncontrolled, nothing like the tempered reiatsu she was using now.

Aizen watched on, hiding his amusement behind a calm demeanor. Urahara Kisuke was a fool, to have such a perfect specimen at his disposal and not capitalizing on it. The Inoue girl was new with her Shinigami powers, and he honestly hadn't expected her to get this far. Hinamori was doing her best but was slowly losing the fight. She had always been such a weak willed girl.

Orihime had the full advantage now, keeping up a barrage of attacks that had the lieutenant backing up, losing ground against an unexpected opponent. She looked down, seeing the cracks forming along Tobiume's blade. Even her zanpakutou was relenting under the onslaught. Orihime swung her blade, pushing Tobiume out of the way, leaving Hinamori wide open. The lieutenant couldn't do anything as she felt the Substitute Shinigami's blade cut across her, throwing her back until she hit the railing along the sidewalk.

Everything entered slow motion again. Hinamori lying injured against the railing, no strength to even raise her blade in defense. Orihime shooting over the ground, her blade high and ready to finish the fight. Momo could only watch as Orihime reached her, the blade falling.

A yellow tendril shot out, wrapping itself around the sword. Orihime didn't have the chance to look and see Aizen's free hand holding the other end of the kido. She didn't even know what was happening before he pulled the end of the kido rope.

But she did see as the spell tightened, shattering her sword.

A strange calm settled over the area, no one daring to even breathe. Orihime turned, looking at the calm and quiet man holding Rukia captive. His hand was still stretched out towards her, the faint crackling of yellow sparks just finishing. Was it him? Was he the one who had just effortlessly broken her sword?

"Bakudo 62: Hyapporankan." His voice was low and quiet, and yet so loud.

She didn't even see them coming.

"No! Orihime!" Rukia yelled, pulling against the chains again.

Orihime seemed frozen in time, standing there looking shocked, two rods going through her chest. She could make out blood on the ends sticking out of Orihime's back. Why didn't the girl just listen to her? Why didn't she stay hidden?

Rukia fought the tears in her eyes, trying to keep a clear line of sight on her friend. Orihime didn't deserve this; she didn't deserve any of this. She didn't deserve to have her life ended prematurely at the hands of someone like Aizen. She deserved to live a long and happy life, with Ichigo, just like she wanted.

'_And it's all my fault._' Rukia thought.

The sound metal hitting the ground brought everything back, and suddenly Orihime was on her knees, staring down at the rods running her through, her broken sword lying on the ground. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, all she could do was stare down as she felt her blood begin to seep out of the wounds. And suddenly the rods were gone, and with them, all her strength. Orihime fell forward, her blood beginning to pool around her from the gaping wounds left.

"Are you alright, Hinamori?" Aizen asked.

"Y-yes, Aizen-taichou." She responded, pulled out of her stupor. She had thought she was going to die. Actually _die_, at the hands of the girl on the ground. And yet, she couldn't find the feeling of relief she knew she should have. Instead, all she could feel was remorse. Remorse for the girl on the ground, about to die. Remorse for Rukia, bound by Aizen, unable to help her friend in her last moments. So she stood silently, making her way to her captain.

"Then please take control of the kido." Aizen didn't even wait as he handed the end of the chains in his hand back to her, stepping forward towards Orihime, "It's a shame things had to end this way."

Orihime could only lift her head to see him drawing his zanpakutou. The blade shined in the glow of the street light, and Orihime knew he was going to end her life there. His pace was torturously slow, each step seemed to take an eternity until he was standing over her. He raised his blade, and Orihime closed her eyes.

A burst of wind rustled her hair accompanied by the sound of feet in straw sandals meeting the pavement. Aizen only stared blankly at the tanned hand with knuckles white grasped the blade of his sword. The hand of an orange haired Shinigami.

-0-

Ichigo wanted to smile. Deep down he knew that the feeling of Aizen's blade gripped in his hand made him feel indomitable. Then his body felt Orihime's reiatsu. She felt so weak, frail, on the edge of her life. It was enough to make Ichigo forget the definition of smile let alone how to accomplish the act. Ichigo locked eyes with Aizen, trying his best to channel every ounce of hatred in his being into his now golden glowing eyes.

"No!" Rukia gasped, but was helpless to even take a step forward as Hinamori's binding spell gripped her body tighter. Ichigo didn't reply, but his reiatsu flared as Captain Aizen's hand tightened around the handle of Kyōka Suigetsu.

"Run, you have to run away. Take Orihime and go! It doesn't matter how strong you think you are, he's a Captain. You can't possibly believe you can defeat him!"

Ichigo remained silent, but his eyes narrowed telling Rukia he didn't approve of her assessment of his power.

The sound of metal splitting wasn't heard until after the tip of Kyōka Suigetsu stabbed into the dirt. The speed of Ichigo's movements excelled what Rukia's eye could see, and resonance followed like an explosion. Had he nearly broken the sound barrier? Rukia had to be hearing things. Ichigo was strong, he knew bankai and had helped Orihime defeat a Menos Grande, but this was not viable. To catch a Captain's blade and break the spiritually enhanced metal barehanded, it was too grandiose. There wasn't a soul in existence that was that strong, was there?

Aizen remained stoic as he looked at the remaining quarter of his Zanpakuto. Then his eyes went back to the mere child in front of him with glowing yellow eyes. His physical appearance was not lost on the man. This shinigami standing in front of him was Kurosaki Ichigo. The problem was, Kurosaki Ichigo had died months ago, and was certainly not a shinigami. Then there were his eyes, golden and eerie, like those of a hollow. The boy before him had peaked his interest when he grabbed Kyōka Suigetsu mid swing with his bare hand, stopping the death strike on his defenseless victim. Now with his new found observations, the boy was more than a mere curiosity. Aizen mulled over the possibilities of just how the child came to be where and who he was for a millisecond before smiling at the only possible conclusion.

"It was quite nice of you to join us Kurosaki Ichigo, but I believe you have broken my sword. Did you deem that doing so would stop your friend from dying?"

"Aizen-Taichou!" Hinamori cried in shock, looking both nervous and in awe in her Captain's presence. "You know this Shinigami?"

"I only know him from a report listing 15 years ago, a report about the child of a rogue ex- shinigami captain and his human wife. A male child with bright orange hair. Kurosaki Ichigo is that child. Aren't you?" There was a moment of silence as Ichigo remained mute. "And for that matter you are also the mysterious cloaked Shinigami that whispered rumors are spreading of."

Ichigo's attendance remained hauntingly quiet as he slowly drew Zangetsu. The sound of the sharp metal against the edge of the sheath sounded loud, as if the force being applied to the edge was greater than it was intended to be. The sound and movement were torturously slow, building up an unseen tension to the point where Rukia felt it boiling over in herself and nearly begged for it to be finished before she started to burst. Then the Zanpakuto was free. With a heavy and quick swing Ichigo extended his hand, allowing Zangetsu, now in Shikai, to be seen in its full length. The gray ribbon wrapped around the handle refused to dangle and hit the ground. Instead it blew around, flying in an unfelt wind created by Ichigo's presence.

"Taichou!" Hinamori shouted, as her hand flew to grasp her own sword. She would die for her Captain, no matter how many times she was sliced and stabbed. It was her job and duty to fight to protect Aizen Sousuke until her body stopped working and she lay still and lifeless.

Aizen raised his hand, calling his brainwashed lieutenant to a halt. He turned his head to her, allowing him to look her in the eye while still watching his new threat.

"Please don't concern yourself, Hinamori. Perhaps you should return to Soul Society with Kuchiki Rukia. I will be right behind you once I finish up."

"I can't obey that order, sir!" She shouted, "I can't leave you by yourself."

"Neither of you can leave." Ichigo's voice finally graced them. It was calm and monotonic, but held an incomprehensible echo. "Not until I know which one of you did that to Inoue."

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime whispered out through her pain. Everything was so blurry and slow, even the voices of the Shinigami come to capture Rukia and end her life seemed to slow down in Orihime's fuzzy mind. Despite the incredibly slowed pace Orihime immediately recognized the sound of Kurosaki Ichigo. Her hazy eyesight didn't hide the intensity of his bright orange hair or diminish the feeling of superiority he held when in this form. She clenched her jaw tight against the pain and her own agony. She knew of course that Ichigo was Kagemusha. How long had she known before she finally saw him clearly yesterday in the park?

It was the night at the concert when Orihime first started to piece their identities together. After that she filled herself with doubts, knowing that the hopeless Ichigo she had grown up knowing couldn't have been what she was suggesting. Then there was the night fighting Grand Fischer when she knew she had thought wrong. But his words, both to her as Kagemusha and as he held her weeping body on the couch told her that Kagemusha and Kurosaki Ichigo were the same. He didn't want her to know so she told him she didn't.

To be truthful she didn't want to know at all. She had this idea of how her life was going to play out. With her and Ichigo in love with a family that lived in a nice house, the kids would go to a nice school, and their fridge would be covered in report cards and stick figure art. And all the while Orihime would protect her love from the pain in the world. She once thought she wanted to marry someone who knew about pain and loss, so they would understand each other. When she saw the pain in Ichigo's eyes, she only wanted to save him from it. Protecting Ichigo was all she wanted to do. But all along he had been protecting her. She couldn't bare it, so she let herself ignore it and always treated Kagemusha and Kurosaki as different people.

She didn't want to be the one being protected all of the time. What use were her powers if they couldn't do anything for her except make her a bigger target? In her foggy mind she gave herself a new resolve. She would be the bigger target now. She would protect and save Ichigo by forcing the captain to attack her instead, she just needed him to realize how much trouble he was in now.

"Kuro-saki-kun." She groaned, "You... need to... run."

"Don't talk Inoue." Ichigo eased his voice slightly as he told her his command. Still he couldn't face the dread in his heart enough to force himself to look at her and give her even the smallest reassuring smile. If he saw her, really looked at her, Ichigo knew without a doubt that the city would be in danger from not only his reiatsu spiking beyond the level normal humans could stand, but he would lose what control he had over himself and kill not only Aizen, but anyone else who so much as met his glance.

"I am going to end this as quickly as possible."

"So you wish to find out which of us hurt the shinigami lying on the ground bloodied behind you? Will you try to kill the culprit and let the other live?"

"No." Ichigo replied to Aizen's words meant to make him slip up. The wrap of his clothe audibly snapped around him at the force his reiatsu was placing on the air. "No matter who injured Inoue, I plan on ending your life Aizen Sousuke." Ichigo's eyes roamed from Aizen's cold eyes to Hinamori's

"I just need to know how much more blood I'll need to spill to fix this."

"I cannot have you attacking Hinamori. For that matter alone, I will take full responsibility for the girl's injuries."

The orange haired half shinigami didn't react the way the seasoned captain expected. Instead of attacking or fighting and demanding the truth, his eyebrows furrowed deeper, showing the first signs of any real emotion. The harsh reiatsu around Ichigo began to lose opacity and turn black. It swirled around him creating a circle of power at his feet. Threads of the black energy reached out and waved around them, creating ribbons flowing out like feelers inspecting his environment. Hinamori backed up as one slid between herself and her Kuchiki captive. Aizen stood unfazed, inspecting the dark reiatsu material as it passed him by.

Rukia stood there amazed at the energy Ichigo was just able to expel without difficulty. Each black current took an exponential amount of energy to create. Ichigo wasn't winded or strained. He held no appearance of even forcing the anomaly to occur. Contrary to the hate and madness in Ichigo's eyes, he looked completely at peace and in control.

"That's quite a power you have."

"Shut up!" Ichigo spat venom in his words.

"What makes you want to kill me so greatly?"

Ichigo glared at the man whose evil deeds haunted his dreams. He couldn't tell the man the things he had done in another man's universe. For that matter Ichigo choked down the bile at the thought that had been pressing on his mind since arriving. He couldn't kill Aizen without evidence. That evidence of his crimes was what was going to stop Soul Society from tracking him down as public enemy number one, and every one of his friends and allies following closely behind him on the hit list. Knuckles clenched and palm raw against Zangetsu, Ichigo struggled with himself. Reason was hard to hold onto when the man that slaughtered your family and friends stood before you without the power to defend himself.

Ichigo had the power to end Aizen's life before his godlike rein could begin –before he killed anyone, before the Soul Society fell into complete shambles-. He had the power and strength and, Jesus, he wanted to use it. His inner hollow bellowed plan after plan on what they could do if they killed Aizen now. What the two of them could accomplish and prevent together if they were to push Zangetu just a little further and slice through Aizen, only to watch him bleed to death and gasp for air. He would struggle and beg for Ichigo to kill him and end it humanly, like an animal hit on the side of the road. But Ichigo would refuse. He wanted Aizen to know what it was like to die long and painfully.

The image glorified it so much in Ichigo's mind, Zangetsu's bout of reason, to hold back or even force the Captain to incriminate himself, was lost. Ichigo was going to make his fantasy a reality. And he wanted Aizen to know how much he wanted this to happen.

"You won't answer?" Aizen mused, "Fair enough, madmen rarely find reason in their deeds, although…" the serpent extended his hand toward the strand of power flowing beside him. The reiatsu burned his hand in a deep crimson flame. He pulled back slowly and observed his hand, crisp to the wrist. "It's a curiosity of mine, how you became in possession of both Shinigami and Hollow powers."

"With any luck you won't live long enough to find out."

"You truly believe you can defeat me so quickly?" Aizen smirked at Ichigo's hubris claim.

"No." Ichigo adjusted his sword pointing the tip between the captain's eyes. "I plan to kill you slowly and painfully. I promise you will have enough time between my strikes to feel the pain of every cut and feel every drop of blood I rip from you."

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime gasped, she couldn't imagine Ichigo ever speaking like that. Was it her fault? Because she failed to win her fight? Orihime choked on the pressure and distain in her loves voice. What had happened to her Ichigo? He had changed from stoic savior to feral demon. All because of her failure.

"Inoue, don't talk." Ichigo growled through clenched teeth. "Don't do anything until I'm done. I'll take you to Rikka myself. Once I'm done here-. "

"She is gravely injured Kurosaki. She may not last much longer without proper care. Yet you chose to stand and refuse her that aid?"

"Don't put me on the same level as you, you bastard!" Ichigo yelled, losing his control as he felt the black oil seep into his vision. "Inoue isn't-."

"The gap in our power is too vast for you to breach." Ichigo flinched at the words that echoed his every fear. It took near madness and despair to defeat him before. How much more of himself will he surrender to defeat Aizen twice? "The time it would take for you to gain a molecule of ground against me, your friend will have long since passed."

Ichigo flinched again and was helpless as his desolation took over. His focus slipped from Aizen to Zangetsu, the large sword shaking from Ichigo's lack of confidence. His hollow growled and demanded blood. Now it wasn't the matter of wanting to spill Aizen's blood, it was the matter of Ichigo's past staring him down.

The failures.

The death.

The loss.

His weakness.

It was coming back, all do to the captain's cool voice whispering into his ear. Ichigo knew. He knew this was a tactic in the demon's bag of tricks, but he had never mentally prepared for it. He never wanted anyone to get hurt, to be used against him. Shakily Ichigo turned his head and watched Orihime take shallow breathes. The pool of her blood flowed towards her lips, and Ichigo was instantly filled with images of the beautiful woman drowning in her own blood. He saw her as a death by his hands, covered in red and gasping for breath as she still found the strength to stay with him longer. His eyes went wide in horror.

Aizen remained stoic as a shockwave seemed to hit the area and all of the Shinigami boy's reiatsu disappeared. Kurosaki dropped his sword to his side and bowed his head. Such a weak fool he was, to allow a mere weakling like Inoue Orihime to stop him from his goals. But still, the once cloaked shinigami had just expelled more energy than the reports deemed possible for him. Then there was the undeniable presence of hollow reiatsu within him. Once he returned to Soul Society, he would research what he had seen. Aizen hoped he would see the boy again. With the determination he felt, he knew Ichigo was far from becoming a memory.

"Hinamori, will you open the Senkimon, please?" Aizen's request was laced with the sounds of his victory.

"Y-yes Aizen-Taichou." Hinamori drew her sword and stabbed the tip into an invisible barrier. The doors into Soul Society opened and the lieutenant gently pulled Rukia into the glowing pathway.

The look in the noble's violet eyes broke the gentle vice-captain's heart. They showed the horror and heartache of leaving and the desperation for her friends to live. Kuchiki Rukia looked like she had been stabbed through the chest and was slowly dying.

Aizen turned to follow them both into the Senkimon, when a soft voice spoke his name. His feet inches from the edge of the gate, the captain turned and gave Ichigo his attention once again. The boy still had his head bowed, blocking his face, but his shoulders seemed higher and straighter.

"Until yesterday, I was wearing a veil, created for me by Urahara Kisuke. The veil came in the form of a bracelet that fed of my reiatsu to work. It hid my identity from my friends and controlled the output of my reiatsu. If I used too much or lost the slightest bit of control it would stop functioning. This made it impossible for me to fight at my full potential. By the time the first hollow was sent down to Karakura, I was so used to wearing it, I didn't notice its effect on my powers or how it dampened my senses until it no longer worked.

"Urahara Kisuke, eh?" Aizen's grin turned into a contemplative frown. "You are giving away your hand, Shinigami."

"I'm not." Ichigo held his head up high and glowered at Aizen. Somehow a new found power was hidden behind his eyes, causing them to glow a dark blue. "I was telling you so you wouldn't underestimate me. The power you saw before…" Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu tightly and stabbed the tip of his trusted blade into the asphalt. "Was less than half of my real strength!"

A tornado of wind picked up, throwing both Hinamori and Rukia further into the senkimon. Aizen held his ground but wasn't quick enough to hold back the appearance of shock on his face as the gust expelled from the orange haired half-human. The gust flew back in, like an explosion, but concentrated on the edge of Ichigo's blade, slowly the gust merged into the same midnight blue tone that was reflecting in the shinigami's eyes.

"I'm letting you live for no other reason than because I want Inoue to live." The boy placed his other hand on the edge of the cleaver like blade, a few inches away from the hand griping the handle. "I will be coming to get Rukia back, so you can guarantee I will see you again. And when I do, I want to make sure you remember every time you look in the mirror… Kurosaki Ichigo is going to kill you!"

A blast of reiatsu erupted from the Zangetsu, and straight at Aizen Sousuke. The light blinded the two women who were saved by the post of the Senikmon gate. Azien wasn't as lucky. Smoke covered the entrance and hid the captain from his dedicated subordinate. Hinamori gasped and shot forward, wanting to save her captain from the attack the strange shinigami shot at Aizen-Taichou. As she arrived at the edge of the gate and the World of the Living, a stumbling figure backed up into the Dungai.

The vice-captain instantly grabbed the handle to her Zanpakuto, expecting nothing more than a fight to the death. The smoke came off the man in waves, exposing his captain's haori coat. She instantly recognized him and released her blade.

Aizen stumbled back, his body slumped forward as the gate closed, cutting off the flow of smoke into the precipice trail. The light got dark, but after decades of training, their eyes adjusted in time to see the handle and broken blade of Kyōka Suigetsu hit the ground. Aizen's blood trailed behind dripping on the ground and splattering over the handle of the damaged Zanpakuto.

"Aizen-taichou!" Hinamori screamed, her heart palpitating.

"Go." Aizen groaned.

"No Aizen-Taichou, I can't"

"Hinamori." Aizen turned to look at his vice-captain giving her a full glimpse of his ghastly injuries.

His face was sliced down the middle and his glasses were missing. The gentle warrior lost her breath and took a step closer. The gash seemed to nearly split Aizen down the middle from his forehead to his stomach where the injury seemed the worst. The man looked so different from the calm and noble hearted man Hinamori loved. He looked vulnerable and volatile all at the same time.

Aizen clutched his face, covering his once godlike perfect appearance and demanded once again his subordinate leave him. She sounded as weak and pathetic as she always did to him when she silently agreed to give him time to himself. She left with the Hogyoku, leaving him with just a Jigokuchō to save him from being rejected by the Dungai. He waited controlling his breathing and rethinking the events of the evening as he listened to Hinamori's slow moving steps.

He replayed the expression on Kurosaki Ichigo's face. The power that hit him head on and at such close range it should have killed him. His nearly decimated Zanpakuto was all that saved him from the full force of the teen boys attack. Then there was the child's immense power and unmistakable hollow like presence.

Was that it? Was that the evolutionary leap he was looking for? All along, Urahara had it hidden from him, and left him to believe that Inoue Orihime was as great as the evolution would reach?

A twisted smile met his bloodied lips, as he repeated Ichigo's name like a prayer never to be forgotten. Slowly his stiff shoulders began to relax and then shake as a quiet rumble began in his chest. The captain couldn't hold back anymore. Letting go of his wounds Aizen stood up to his full height and laughed.

-0-

Ichigo stood silently as he watched the Senkimon close. And finally, the sky released the rain it had been holding.

He had let Aizen go.

The man who haunted his nightmares, who was single-handedly responsible for the death of his friends, and of his family, had been right there in front of him, and Ichigo just let him go. His hollow was screaming at him, condemning his stupidity and yelling at him to open the gate himself and finish the monster off. Zangetsu was quiet, but Ichigo could feel a respect and admiration coming from the old man.

With a swing of the blade, Ichigo returned Zangetsu to his simple form, and sheathed the blade. He couldn't dwell on Aizen now, not when Orihime needed his help. He could feel the girl's eyes still on him, watching him. He took a deep breath and turned around.

"Kurosaki-kun." She said quietly, barely staying conscious.

"Don't talk Inoue." He said gently, kneeling down and scooping the girl into his arms, trying to keep her out of the rain as much as possible.

"But Rukia-"

"Rukia will be fine." He interrupted, "They won't do anything for a while. Just focus on getting better for now. We'll save her together, I promise."

Ichigo stood, careful not to move her too much. He needed to heal her, or get her to Rikka, but first he needed to get her out of the rain. He was doing what he could, but they were both quickly getting soaked.

"You're Kagemusha-kun."

"Yeah." Ichigo couldn't bring himself to look at her, he'd lied to her, he'd deceived her, and now she knew, "I'll explain it to you later Inoue, but right now I need to get you some help."

All was quiet once again until Orihime pointed weakly towards the handle and chucks of metal on the ground.

"He broke my sword." She whined, almost making Ichigo find that smile.

"We'll just have to get you a new one then." He replied pulling her a bit closer.

Ichigo looked down, her eyes were closed and if it hadn't been for the gaping wounds in her chest, he would have thought she was sleeping. She was so peaceful a still, with all of the blood soaking her clothes he couldn't help his hand from touching her cheek. It was cold and damp, but still held an alive warmth.

"Inoue…" Ichigo whispered, the girl slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him with as much strength as she could muster. "You're… you're not going to leave me alone, are you?" He half joked, not wanting her injuries to be worse than he thought, and God he couldn't handle her dying in his arms. Not again.

"I don't think I could, even if I wanted to." She whispered back, closing her eyes again against the pain and fatigue.

"How did I know I'd find you here, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo didn't move as Urahara walked forward, Yoruichi standing on his shoulder and Tessai a few feet behind them. For once, Ichigo didn't feel annoyance at the shop keeper's sudden appearance. His mind a whirlwind of emotions and he felt tired just thinking about it, but most of all he knew the eccentric man would offer him what he needed at the moment.

"Just shut up and take me to your shop." He answered.

"Of course." Urahara turned around, "We have some very busy days coming."

**End**


End file.
